Harbinger
by tigerowl
Summary: Naruto and his teammates have parted ways. The threat of the Akatsuki continues to grow. Soon they will have to decide for themselves if they will rise against their enemies...or join them. Continuation of Forlorn. AU
1. En Route

**Author's Notes, Isumo1489: Ladies and gentlemen we're back for our next exciting installment! We appreciate all of the positive feedback for our previous story, and welcome back all reviewers from that experience. We also welcome new reviewers grinning like stupid, review-starved monkeys! I would recommend, however that those of you who haven't read **_**Forlorn **_**go back and check it out– just to avoid confusion. Should you choose not to that's also fine, but this picks up right where the other left off...where the shit hits the fan.**

**tigerowl:** **Hi guys. Let's get started.**

Chapter 1- En route

It had been one solid, miserable day since he had left. He hadn't begun to regret it, though. The first dim rays of sunlight were warm on his face, and Haku opened his grey eyes slowly, adjusting to the gentle morning light. He had taken refuge in an ancient oak tree the night before, desperate for sleep. He had settled himself on a large, steady branch, lulled into dark dreams by the whining forest.

With dawn breathing new life into the world, Haku awoke gawking at his surroundings that were understandably unfamiliar. He hadn't the time to plan out his course, and he had trusted himself to nature rather than search for a nearby town. The dark haired boy slipped from the tree branch soundlessly, and began to stretch the sleep out of his limbs once on the ground. A mechanical routine settled in and he rested at the base of the oak, fetching a bento from his travel bag. He felt somewhat ill. Food was undesirable, but he'd need the energy. There was going to be a long day of traveling ahead.

He ate solemnly. Sounds of life called through the woods. None human. He was alone, for the first time in a long time, and he had chosen it for himself. It weighed heavy on his heart now, _'If I had stayed with Gaara-kun I'd be sharing a meal with my friends in the desert, presently...' _The thought was evidence enough of the guilt he had been trying to ignore. Going separate ways with the Sand siblings had taken its toll.

Haku had hoped he could have departed from them harmlessly, but had all along known it couldn't be that way. He had never intended to upset his friends. He had also never intended to leave Leaf so abruptly either. Everything was strange and uncertain now, he had himself to thank for that.

'_But they don't understand...I must go the Water Country. There's no way to begin searching for my clan if I don't have Zabuza on my side...' _Haku thought maybe he could've explained it better to them earlier, but it probably wouldn't have had the desired effect. There was a fat chance of getting a nukenin's cooperation anyway, and these days– separations were hardly pleasant.

But Gaara had understood what he meant. He knew. He was his friend and his brother, and knew better than to deny him closure, if any. Even though he hadn't wanted Haku to go (so soon, he supposed) he had still allowed him to leave without a fuss. There had been no major protest from his friend, and it was something Haku would be forever grateful for.

He finished eating and returned the empty bento back to his bag. A gravel trail was nearby and Haku began to follow it South again, as he had the day before. Chirping crickets and frogs sang repetitive melodies in the trees. The path wound aimlessly through miles of woodland, and after being alone with his thoughts for an hour of walking, true emotions surfaced.

'_I miss their voices. I've been few places without Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun,' _he acknowledged the irksome fact, his chest began to tighten, _'But I can't begin regretting now that my journey is barely underway. I will see them again, but I doubt it will be soon.'_

By now Haku was experienced with not getting his hopes up. He'd endure without his friends for as long as he had to, he decided, because they'd never let him give up before he was met with success.

* * *

Gaara had taken his first assignment as a jounnin very seriously. The details had said that he was scheduled to meet with a medic-nin who had supplies ready for Sand. Rare supplies, otherwise unattainable in either the Fire or Wind Country. They were coming for surpsingly cheap, but there was a catch– they could not be sent. Someone would have to go North to retrieve them.

Hence, Gaara was following a poorly-drawn map and his instinctual sense of direction to navigate the treacherous landscape of the Land of Stone. He was warned to be wary of Iwa nin, who were always slavering for a fight. So far he had met no resistance, and before he had set out, he had asked why they had to be picked up in the first place, and not be sent by the Rock village directly.

"Because they aren't coming from Rock," Baki explained to him, "Rather some backwater mountain in the middle of nowhere. It's close though, that's why there could be shinobi from Iwa getting tangled in this, which would be less than helpful."

Gaara had asked why someone from the Stone Country would be willing to aid Sand.

Baki had shrugged, honestly unsure, "Don't question a blessing, I've been told. She's not from Rock so that helps– supposedly this one is as talented as Tsunade-sama, but not as famous. Maybe that's why she refused to come in person. Everyone has their reasons, Gaara."

It had been about a two day trip through hazy mountains and absolutely no interference before Gaara even began to suspect he was nearing his destination. _'Backwater indeed...' _there was a small town nestled on the west side of the mountain, but his patron was said to have lived at the peak. More walking was required.

He pressed on dutifully, not complaining or doubting, and ignored the frazzled looks of the indigenous folk as he passed through the sleepy town. After leaving the village and coming again to thick forest, Gaara tossed the map aside. It was useless anyway. He had made his way without it well enough, and had the route back to Sand committed to memory. Now it was a matter of finding the client's home.

The mountaintop was fairly secluded, a good place for a recluse to live, he guessed. Gaara marveled at the strange animals that resided in the area, and avoided a large wildcat that had pounced on an unsuspecting ewe on the rocky slopes close by. Few people would want to live away from civilization with predators abound, but Gaara again assumed a medic-nin would be able to defend himself well enough.

A small building came into view as he followed a bend in the path. It was built into the mountainside, guarded by tall trees, and out on the porch a large dog laid asleep. Gaara froze at the sight of it.

It appeared more wolf-like than anything– broad, burly features, and a muzzle just barely concealing enormous fangs. It would stand taller than he on its hind legs for sure, he estimated. Curiously its fur was golden blonde, unusual for a wolf. Gaara supposed it was then a dog if it was anything.

He could feel his sand quivering impatiently in the gourd on his back. Gaara knew that at the first sign of danger, should the animal attack, it would be crushed even without a direct order. Knowing he was in no peril considering the circumstances, the red haired nin approached the house confidently.

The dog didn't raise its head to look at him until he was mere feet away– at the bottom of the steps. It looked down at him, sniffing guardedly. The dog regarded him for a long moment, still fighting off sleep it seemed.

"Ah," it said, its voice was a low rumble, "Sand."

Gaara nodded, feeling the gesture was ineffective. He waited for the beast to prowl aside to let him pass and then it resettled on the far side of the porch for another nap. Gaara understood he had been expected, and paused outside the front door which had been left wide open. He puzzled if he should enter uninvited, but the dog spoke again after noticing his indecision.

"Go in, you are late as it is," it yawned lazily, "She will not bite you. Have you noticed already that I haven't?"

"Courtesy is my issue." Gaara said flatly, he feared no one and nothing, "I need more practice."

"You're doing well so far," the dog's chuckle resonated deeply in its chest, but it then added, "Sand, make sure you don't touch the little one. Touch him and I will tear your pretty face off."

He entered silently after that, deciding that he didn't want to know what he was being warned of. Business still had to be conducted and there was no time for threats, he felt. Gaara walked in, finding the place was dimly lit, but smelled strongly of herbs and plants. After moving in further Gaara noted pots of flowers and other medicinal flora that were placed hither and thither about the room. He passed through slowly, taking in the sights curiously.

It was in a back room, lit brightly by a skylight in which he discovered a woman at work butchering a piece of meat. He cleared his throat, not wanting to alarm her, "Good day."

She looked up, blinking, and then smiled in embarrassment, "Woo– you caught me in the middle of lunch it looks like!" She stuck her knife in the cutting board beside the hunk of bleeding meat, and then wiped her hands on her dirtied apron, "You came such a long way to get here, how about a drink fellow?"

He nodded, "Thank you."

Gaara followed the woman through another corridor an into an open dining room. She hung her apron on a chair and then proceeded to a cupboard, muttering to herself as she fumbled around for a glass. He took a seat at the table quietly as she went about tipping sake into a cup. She placed it in front of him a moment later, an accomplished expression on her face, "There you go!"

He stared mutely for a moment and she balked, realizing her judgement was off, "Oh...they said jounnin. Gosh you're young– my mistake! How's milk sound then?"

"This is fine, madam." he thanked her softly.

She shrugged and then placed the wine bottle back on the counter, and then turned back to watch his reaction to the rice wine. A moment after trying the sake Gaara put the cup down again, his face betraying his disdain. The woman placed her hands on her hips and laughed loudly at him, "Hoo! Not good, eh? I don't like that stuff much either, but my husband likes some now and then...I'll get some milk for you fellow."

"Gaara." he smiled back at her, "Thank you."

"Gaara, huh?" she fished through a refrigerator and retrieved a milk carton, "Nice to meet you then! My name is Inuzuka Rin. Please don't be a stranger if there's anything else you would like."

Gaara accepted the milk from her and listened as she explained the status of his mission, "You've really done great coming up here all on your own, Gaara. Shinobi who travel in groups out here are often sized up by the local Rock ninja. It's safer, believe it or not, to go solo. They tend to suspect only teams...but I'm afraid there's a problem."

"So soon?" he was not pleased to here it. Things had gone well so far, "Can I be of help?"

"I think so." Rin nodded, running a hand through her chestnut hair, "You see the herbs that you want just came into season. I haven't gone out to find them yet– and they're out in Rock territory, unfortunately. But I'll go nab them for you quick anyway, I've delt with the likes of them plenty of times myself."

Gaara understood, "I will go with you then, Rin-san. It's the least I can do. I haven't come here to sit idly and do nothing." He drank the milk and she grinned at him, amused.

"That's fine with me, I'll just have to tell–"

"Mama!"

A small boy bounced up through the back door and rushed to her side. Rin sighed, still smiling, "Speak of the devil...seems he decided to show up even after he's been out playing all morning..."

"Hey, Ma! Guess what?" the child's grin was missing a few teeth, "My shuriken jutsu is perfect now! I hit all of the targets and Sesshu said I was great!"

She patted his head lovingly, "It's in your blood, Yuma." she turned to the shinobi at the table, "Now say hello to the nice Sand ninja who's stopped by. Gaara-kun's going to help me get some medicine in a little while."

He blinked shyly at the newcomer, "Er...hullo."

Gaara took a moment to note the child's appearance. Yuma looked nothing like his mother, oddly. He was pale, ebony-haired, and his eyes were obsidian like the blackest night. Cute, like most children his age, "Hello, Yuma-chan." Yuma stepped out from behind his mother after seeing the visitor was friendly enough, and had his mother's trust.

"I assume that he is the one your dog was talking about?" Gaara inquired, recalling the guard out on the front step.

Rin chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry if Sesshu snapped at you. He's a bit protective is all, but he's a big lug– wouldn't hurt a fly unless I told him to." she looked down at Yuma, "You'll have to wait with Sesshu while we're out, okay honey? No wandering until I'm back."

He nodded, but then asked, "What about dad? He said he'd be back soon."

Her face saddened at the thought, "Yuma...your father won't be back for a few days, you know that. He works very hard to keep us safe. Once he comes home you can show him your shuriken jutsu, what do you think?"

Yuma nodded, then ran back out the door, calling, "Sesshu! Ma's going out so we can practice more! Get my kunai for me!"

Rin shook her head in exasperation once he had gone, "Always in a rush..."

"May I ask you something?" Gaara had finished his drink, and wore a curious look.

"Of course you can, Gaara."

His face became serious, "I lived a long while in the Hidden Leaf Village before returning to Sand. You said you are of the Inuzuka– a resident clan of Konoha. How is it that you ended up here?"

"I'm afraid that's my business." Rin sniffed, suddenly put out by the mentioning of her past, "If you're quite ready we'll be going now, Gaara."

She moved back out into the hallway to prepare and Gaara stood also, wondering how he had offended her so easily.

* * *

After setting out things were tense, for Rin, at least. Gaara followed her in silence out into the unknown wilderness, accustomed with the quiet. He could tell that she was still conflicted with what he had brought up earlier, but he refused to apologize for it since he hadn't meant any harm.

The afternoon dragged in and it became hot on the mountain trail. Rin stripped off her jacket to be more comfortable, and it was then Gaara noticed how she had an armor plate strapped to her chest. It was thin and lightweight, barely noticeable, but she looked ready for battle as far as he could tell. Like she was expecting it. Quivers for throwing spines were laced around her arms, and two holsters of supplies were secured around both of her thighs. She had experience.

"Will Yuma be safe without you for so long?" Gaara thought to ask at length. Though he had hidden it for a while, he was still concerned about the boy.

"He can fight, you know." Rin said smilingly, glancing over to him, "He has special powers. He's going to be six soon."

He frowned, "You'd trust him to defend himself already? He's a child."

"He has Sesshu with him. He'll be perfectly safe." she concluded. It was quiet for a while after that, and then she added, "You want to know something, Gaara?"

The red haired nin gave her a passive look that answered in the affirmative, somehow. Rin went on, "Sesshu wasn't my first ninken. When I was little, just enrolled in the Academy, I had this cute little dog named Piri..." she smiled at the memory, "Just before the Chunnin Exams my team and I went on a mission. She was killed. Without her I wasn't sure how I'd be promoted to chunnin or be able to fight like I used to..."

Gaara thought of Kiba briefly but decided not to mention him, "How did you come by Sesshu?"

"He was a present for me once I did became a chunnin. Just a puppy, and not bred by my clan either– so at first my father said he'd be useless to me in a fight," Rin chuckled, half to herself, "But he was special. One of my teammates gave him to me to reconcile my loss of Piri. It worked, as you can see. I owe him so much..."

He nodded in understanding, somewhat interested in what she had to say. They continued down a steep slope covered in bramble, and the young mother couldn't help but reminisce, "I trained Sesshu as best I could, but I wasn't able to bring him along with me on most of my missions– it was too dangerous. I was scared of losing him...and instead...I lost one of my teammates." she smiled, "The gods enjoy taunting me, I think."

"Is that why you left the village?" he asked, and they settled again on a flat road, continuing west.

Rin sighed heavily, "One of the reasons. I didn't know how to cope with my losses. And also...I was in love with someone who didn't love me back. I was so tired of the war...of death...I took Sesshu and left once I worked up the courage. Leaf was a place filled with pain for me."she paused, "But I was blessed after that. Love returned to me in a way I did not expect..."

Her words filled Gaara with anxiety. Now more than ever he missed Sakura terribly, and her gentleness. Rin's memories made his spirit heavy, reminding him how he had compromised his happiness by going somewhere far away. He could only hope he would be reunited with Sakura, someday.

Rin sniffed the air worriedly, "Looks like trouble. There are four of them up ahead, so we'll have to go the long way around. Keep up with me okay? We have to get out of sight quick!" She darted off of the path and onto the jagged slopes of the mountainside, bounding over tangled roots and trees. Gaara followed to the best of his ability, not nearly as nimble in such an environment.

It was a mad dash over a plateau before they turned west again. Rin paused in their descent, regarding the change in the air, "I think we lost them. Good work! Our destination is just over that ridge there see, Gaara-kun?"

His sand shield automatically deflected a brace of kunai that shot out of nowhere. He scowled at the forest ahead, folding his arms, "We didn't evade them completely..."

Three shinobi, all Iwa, from the look of it, had appeared on a tree branch ahead. They were covered in mud, and Rin cursed silently to herself for letting such a simple trick fool her sense of smell.

"We've heard of you– the resident dog-bitch who can scent people coming even before they appear. Not too hard to avoid that little problem, huh?" one of them crowed, "We've been told you steal from a garden that belongs to Tsuchikage-sama, and he isn't very happy about that..."

"I don't steal! It's **my **garden! I'm the one who planted it– he's the one who steals from **me!**" she howled ferociously, "I'm so sick of you all acting as if everything on this land belongs to your beloved Tsuchikage! What about the rest of the people who live here?"

"They aren't from our village so they don't matter." another piped up lowly, "Neither do you, hag! It's about time you learn your place in the Land of Stone!"

A senbon plunged into his eye a moment later, and he toppled off of the branch with a shriek.

Gaara smirked sidelong to her, impressed with her speed. She was already on top of the other two, dodging their respective earth jutsu. Gaara let his sand fly ahead and encompass them as they touched down to the ground, waiting for the chance to strike. Rin wouldn't give him an inch to, though, she was hot-blooded and determined to show her skills.

With a cry she lunged for one of them while he whipped out a kunai, and Gaara could see flames envelope her as she threw her body into a terrific spin that gouged up a good portion of the cliff side. He was reminded of Kiba's Gatsuuga briefly, _'Inuzuka...' _he reminded himself, and then ignored the rest of her deadly technique as she chased her target around the clearing in a vortex of fire.

The third wheel of the team had attacked him head-on, and Gaara decided to get practice in on the whelp. The Iwa nin's sword strike glanced off of his sand armor, and Gaara retaliated, landing a swift kick to the shoulder that sent his foe tumbling. The Rock ninja vaulted with one hand back to his feet, agile like a deer, and kicked out at the Sand nin's head with both feet in quick succession. Gaara recoiled from the blow and his sand rushed ahead to meet his adversary, stalling his follow-up attack.

Aggravated by the swarming sand, the Iwa nin hurled his sword with precision timing, just skimming Gaara's calf as he made a leap to dodge it. His sand closed in tighter, limiting the Rock nin's movement, and he drew his sword back to his hand with the beckoning of a chakra string. A shadow clone twisted over him from behind, and vectored down with a swift heel kick that made an audible crack as it connected with the Rock shinobi's temple. He limply tumbled over, still cocooned in sand.

Gaara looked back over his shoulder, seeing Rin had torn out a good portion of the other Iwa nin's abdominal region. Disembowelment. It was the first time he had witnessed it.The sight of blood made the Shukaku roar gleefully inside of him, but he breathed deep, ignoring its demand for more action. Rin glanced over to him as well, seeing he had also defeated his foe.

She wiped her bloodied hands (or were they claws?) on her jacket that was still tied around her waist. Her skin was coated with a slick layer of perspiration from the fight. The dreadful heat certainly wasn't helping. Rin sniffed the air again, taking a moment to identify the other scents wafting in it besides the stench of gore, "Hm...looks like the other one is off to limp back to his home in the Rocks..."

"Shall I finish him?" Gaara asked, his sand was still anxiously pacing the clearing in gusts, searching for more prey.

"No. Let him crawl back to his Tsuchikage," Rin snorted inelegantly, "That way he might be wiser the next time he thinks to send his goons. They weren't even the usual chunnin that check into this area...looks like he's starting to give up."

Gaara crushed the remains of the bodies in the clearing with his sand, and then followed Rin again as she bounded ahead into the treeline. He asked if it was really her garden they were headed to, and she admitted that it wasn't.

"It belongs to a friend of my husband's." she clarified, "He let us have it once he became too old to keep up with it. It's where we raise all sorts of herbs. We try to help out the local villages with their medical supplies, and I think we're really having an impact."

Gaara caught on that she had not taken her husband's name. Even after marriage and children she still considered herself an Inuzuka, and he was curious if it had something to do with her nostalgia for Konoha, "When did you meet your husband?" He found the question hadn't come out quite right. What he had meant was, who, rather, he was– but she understood anyway.

"Well...after I left home I ended up here, living with an elderly couple who were kind enough to take me in." Rin recalled distantly, moving like a shadow through the canopy, "Come to think of it...it was way earlier than that when I _met _him, but...we were reunited after I had started living here for a few years. I was eighteen, I think, when he showed up again. I didn't even recognize him."

"Is he another Leaf shinobi?" he had a suspicion that it would be true, since she had lived in Leaf most of her life.

"You could say that..." Rin said quietly, and then asked, "Gaara...do you believe in...people coming back from the dead?"

He stared at her for a moment. They had stopped, he realized. The garden was all around them now– filled with rows of different plants and markers, colorful and eerie. Gaara hadn't noticed their arrival because he was still thinking about what she had said.

"I don't." Gaara concluded, "Too many people die. I have never seen someone rise again to rejoin the living."

Rin shrugged, hopping over a column of cabbage, "Good point. That's what I had thought too. But..." she smiled to herself, "Sometimes...the past isn't always gone for good. Even when it hurts to remember it...there is a rare time when it will return to you with a smile, and suddenly it's not so horrible."

She plucked a large plant out of the soil by its roots, and wrapped it in a cloth quickly. The material was immediately dyed a ginger color by the oil it produced. Rin handed it to Gaara, "There we go...don't worry– you can hold it a bit rougher, it won't fall apart. I don't think you'll have an allergic reaction to it either..." She hopped from one row to the next, selecting and harvesting what was needed.

Gaara held the plants she collected as she piled them high in his arms. Suddenly he found himself talking. He didn't know why. Perhaps because her reminiscing had moved him to, or that he had wanted to break the silence while she worked. She was glad to listen.

"There's this girl I know who's being trained by the Hokage..." he began.

* * *

Naruto looked over to Jiraiya from his place on the water's surface. They had stopped by a stream on their passing to the next town, and the Toad Sage began a lesson on breaking genjutsu. Naruto found out quickly that it was no simple matter interrupting chakra flow, especially his own. His teacher looked up occasionally from his notes to see how his student was doing. Not much progress from where he had started, as he had expected.

"Why couldn't you just teach me how to cast genjutsu instead of this crap?" Naruto grumbled, unable to concentrate, "If someone else can get me out of it why should I learn at all?"

"Because you're not always going to have others around you, squirt." Jiraiya reminded him dully, "When it's just you that's it. You either escape or you die. And besides...you were never the type who would have skill in creating an illusion...maybe Haku, but definitely not you..."

He barked in disgruntlement at his sensei shortly before splashing into the water. The sennin chuckled in entertainment, "Well, looks like you can stop your chakra flow now...but remember to bring it back up quick or else you give your foe an opening." The blonde boy stuck his head up through the surface of the river, trying to not get upset. He had fallen in plenty of times before, but at last he was making some headway. Naruto grinned at his minuscule accomplishment.

Later on they stopped in a teashop, though it wasn't nearly time for lunch. It just happened to have a number of beautiful women in it at the time, and Jiraiya you couldn't help himself. While they snacked on a plate of daifuku, Naruto insisted that the sage get him to work on another technique, seeing as he was close to completing his training with genjutsu.

Jiraiya, though distractedly, began to demonstrate to Naruto the helpfulness of summoning weapons into battle. "It's way more efficient, for one..." he told his pupil, "For another, you'll be able to keep more varieties of weapons with you and use them in a fight just as quick. Takaharu's kid is an old pro at it by now."

"Who?"

"Er...what's-her-mug...Tenten?"

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right about that Ero-sensei." he smirked inwardly, "Heh...this means I could carry way more fuuma shuriken now...or just about anything I want..." Naruto looked back to his teacher from across the table, "Oi! How about you teach me how to use cool stuff like swords and–?"

"Later, if you want..." Jiraiya cut him off, "That girl over there is inspirational!" No longer able to resist temptation, the sage stood and crossed the room to where a busty red haired woman sat at the bar. Naruto scowled, and followed after him. Jiraiya looked like a fool to have his disciple escort him from the premises by his ear, and people snickered at the sight as they made their exit.

"Way to make me look like an idiot, kid!" he snarled as they traveled down the street. Jiraiya was mortified Naruto had caught him off-guard, "Now she definitely won't talk to me at all since I got dragged off by some punk-ass–"

"You're supposed to be training me, hello!" Naruto yowled, equally annoyed, "This isn't a road-trip, Ero-sennin, for once try to focus on why we're out here in the middle of nowhere!"

Jiraiya stormed down the street ahead of the blonde boy, muttering angrily to himself. Naruto tailed behind him with a sigh. As far as training had gone, he wasn't learning very much. More importantly, the gennin reminded himself, was that Jiraiya hadn't yet explained to him why he had been given the Fourth's kunai. The Kyuubi had helped, if only a little, _'Jeez– the fox really hates the Yondaime...but I still wonder how the heck he __**knows **__so much about everything. Even if he is a grumpy bastard he's smart...'_

They skipped over the sightseeing that was available in the tourist port and looped further west on a sandy trail. Jiraiya didn't speak a word to Naruto, still highly humiliated from the fiasco at the bar. The blonde boy chose to give him space and hung back a ways, thinking quietly to himself, _'Ah...he's old. Let him smolder for a while and pretty soon he'll be kicking my butt again.' _Naruto smiled to himself, _'That's the best way to train, hee hee!'_

While they walked, Naruto stared up at the seagulls overhead, whistling a cheerful tune. The sea air made him giddy. As well as the fact that he possessed a weapon that once belonged to the Fourth Hokage, _'I have to get serious though! If I'm going to be Hokage I have to be as great as he was...greater, even! Can't be goofing off anymore!' _He drew out the three-pronged kunai from his holster and let it spin idly in his palm. The cool metal felt good against his skin. He could feel memories shuddering off of the knife.

Jiraiya glanced back, and noticed how his protégée was fiddling around with the historical weapon. He smirked to himself, unable to keep up his bad mood, and then spoke aloud, "Handles well, doesn't it squirt?"

"Sure does..." Naruto hummed, too distracted to pay much attention to his teacher.

The sage paused on the trail waiting for Naruto to catch up with him. The blonde boy gave him an odd look once he had come to stand beside Jiraiya, "What now, Ero-sennin?"

"Detour." Jiraiya said shortly. They strayed from the road off to a deserted beachfront. High tide had drawn in, obscuring most of the white sand. The two travelers stopped on a rock outcrop overlooking the waves, and the Toad Sage grinned at Naruto, "Now...I'm pretty sure you know what that knife can do, huh squirt?"

"I guess." Naruto shrugged casually, "But what does it have to do with me, Ero-sensei?"

"The same thing the Rasengan had to do with you." Jiraiya folded his arms while he spoke, "Now...this kunai was made specially during the Great Shinobi War between Rock and Leaf. It was used by my former apprentice to make use of the Hiraishin no jutsu. It's one of the reasons Leaf was victorious, you know."

The blonde boy picked at his ear in boredom, "Yeah, yeah...I've heard all this at the Academy before..."

"You should be an expert on it then– because I know you paid attention in _all_ of your classes..." the sage snorted in annoyance, "Listen, kid, this jutsu...it isn't like the Rasengan. Even I haven't mastered it. The difficulty of this technique is not on par with anything you've ever witnessed before, I promise. There's...a great chance you won't master it."

"Might as well give it a shot though, right?" Naruto suggested, and then frowned, "Unless you...want me to quit while I'm ahead? Have a little faith, Ero-sensei!"

Jiraiya nodded, "Right. Might as well...have a seat and we'll get started." Naruto got comfortable on the boulder and listened intently as his teacher went on explaining the origin of the jutsu. It would be a long talk, and an even longer attempt at perfecting it.

* * *

"Home again at last!" Lee cried joyously as he and his teammates trudged through the village gates, all looking worse for the wear. Their client and his brother had been delivered home safely, but returning to Leaf had proven dissatisfactory when it had been pouring rain for the majority of their journey.

Back in the Fire Country the skies were clear and their clothes were soggy. Shikamaru, the team leader, ordered they go home and rest and not bother him for the next few days, "I feel like shit...anyone else suspect they caught the flu?"

Neji and Tenten nodded wearily, but Lee popped up between them, patting their shoulders, "All will be well, my friends! Just a bit of rest is all we need!" Tenten smiled weakly at her friend and allowed him to tug her along down the street when her feet wouldn't move faster than a shuffle.

Shikamaru rubbed his watering nose, and then glanced over to Neji. The Hyuga had been exhibiting peculiar behavior ever since they stopped at the inn with Kon. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, but he decided not to bring it up. Neji stalked past him after Lee, as if he had stolen something from him. The Nara called out to him in annoyance as he went ahead, "Whatever. Fine. Leave **me **to fill out the mission report. That's not troublesome at all..."

At the end of the street Tenten dismissed Lee, asking him to check and see if Gai-sensei had returned. He continued on, jubilantly, and she hung back to wait for Neji. The Hyuga prodigy studied her face for a moment. The mission had taken its toll on everyone, but she didn't appear to be completely out of energy. He wondered if she was still thinking over what had happened between them at the inn near the Lightning Country. Certainly he still was, much to his annoyance.

"Come train with me now." Neji offered, assuming she had nothing else to do, "We can meet up with Lee and Gai later on."

She nodded, smiling, and they temporarily parted ways to dump off their travel gear at home. Tenten flung her bag into her apartment and promptly ventured back out, passing Sato on the way. He waved to her with his usual goofy grin and she sighed, waving back but not stopping to talk to him. She didn't want to waste any time she could be spending with Neji.

'_It feels like...he's a lot more open these days...' _Tenten thought to herself, _'Naruto really had an impact on him, as did Hinata-chan...' _she smiled to herself, _'Maybe...maybe things can work out after all, now that his feelings aren't locked up inside as much.'_

A weight lifted off of her and Tenten quickly found herself back at the compound, searching for him. By instinct she turned left at the mansion's gate, in sync with his habits. He'd be near the garden if he wanted to unwind from a mission. Sure enough she found him there, pale and wondrous in the sunlight, and seated on the porch waiting. She couldn't help the irrational, stupid smile that spread across her face, _'If I didn't know any better...I'd say he liked me too!'_

But she did know better.

The heavens made sure to remind her of that when Hiashi stepped out onto the porch as well, and his nephew's expression soured somewhat. Tenten approached cautiously, not wanting to be rude as the Head of the Hyuga spoke to Neji. She had run into Hiashi before on a number of occasions, always polite and respectful to him, (even though much of Neji's own bias against the Main House still made her bristle when they were near) but she had a feeling he had no idea who she was most of the time, _'It's just as well...I'm not that important anyway.'_

To her eternal surprise, Hiashi paused while speaking to Neji, and glanced over to her. Her smile came naturally, as she always did have a friendly demeanor, and she made sure to bow low to him when he acknowledged her. Hiashi's lip twitched at her display, and he then turned back to Neji, finishing his announcement. The clan leader nodded to her briefly before returning to the mansion. After the coast was clear Tenten went up to the porch as well, and gave a hopeful look to her teammate.

Neji blinked at her, his face betraying no trace of emotion. Yet still, she could sense his patience had again been exhausted by his pressuring uncle. Her spirit dropped a bit. There was going to be a change in plan for certain. Tenten smiled darkly, _'Can't make time for me when uncle needs something...' _she thought, _'I wouldn't ask you to stick around, but if you did anyway, even if he needed you for something important, do you know how happy that would make me?'_

"Hiashi-sama has asked me to go train with Hinata-sama now." he informed her, displeasure clear in his voice, "She has become...exceptionally challenging to him now, and he has asked me to oversee the development of her new abilities."

"Oh, right..." Tenten nodded, vaguely understanding, "I heard that Hinata-chan's Byakugan is different now. That's...pretty awesome."

Neji's facial expression finally revealed some frustration, "It's perplexing more than anything. Hinata-sama is struggling to understand its extent for herself." he looked at her for a long moment, "Tenten...come back later. I will wait for you."

She nodded, "Sure thing, Neji."

The kunoichi watched him leave, barefoot, going back into the house. Tenten felt her stomach twist sadly. For some reason she didn't want to come back later, but she knew she would anyway because he had commanded it. If he was going to take the time to wait, she ought to take the time to show up.

Tenten raised her chin up, refusing to let her disappointment swallow her. She walked back out over the lawn, staying close to the porch because new flowers had been planted there. She admired them as she went on, deciding that she'd pay Hinata a visit later as well, _'Maybe she put all of these here...I wonder how she's doing_?'

It was quiet as she loitered outside of the Hyuga household, inspecting the improved hedges. Her limbs still ached from the mission, and she was admittedly grateful she would have a chance to rest. Training immediately with Neji would've been a painful endeavor.

"Tenten?"

She blinked, startled, and looked over to where a young man was sitting beneath a blooming maple tree. Short, bronze hair and gentle, opalescent eyes. It took her a moment to recognize his features, but she beamed when she did, "Hikune!"

He smiled widely and stood up, brushing his pants off. Tenten realized she hadn't recognized him because he was dressed differently– in the traditional robes of the Hyuga. His chunnin vest was gone. Hikune greeted her with a friendly handshake, and she almost didn't know how to react to it. Her hand in his was an alien feeling.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you around here, Tenten," he chuckled, his voice was so smooth it tickled her ears, "I would think you'd be busy training with Neji-kun."

"So would I." She admitted, sheepish, "I got the boot, though. It wouldn't be the first time."

Hikune frowned at the statement, "Ah...that's Neji-sama...always so busy his friends sometimes get pushed to the wayside... I was just going to have lunch, why don't you join me since you have some free time?"

Tenten hesitated for a moment. The last time she had seen Hikune was at the hospital, when Neji had been bleeding all over him. She wasn't sure if that made them acquaintances, friends, or simply comrades in arms. Then again, regardless of how they knew each other, why decline? _'I am starving after all...and he invited me so...I guess it would be alright!'_

The kunoichi grinned and then nodded, "If you're willing to put up with me."

Hikune's laugh made something in her stomach loosen. His presence was soothing– uncommon for a member of the Hyuga. The only people from that clan she had believed she could be comfortable around were either Neji or Hinata, _'But I've been wrong before...'_

He led the way back onto the porch, where they entered through an open door into a tearoom. Food was already spread out on the table, tempting her nose with mouth-watering smells. When he asked her to take a seat Tenten gladly did so. Hikune sat across from her and decided to catch her up on what was going on in the Hyuga.

"My little brother graduated from the Academy not too long ago, since his marks were so high." Hikune said proudly, passing her a bowl of hot soba, "There, I hope you like that– I made it myself. Anyway, Fujita-chan is now training under a man named Nitobe Sawako– a renowned jounnin of this village. I actually think he's a friend of your sensei's."

"Gai-sensei?" Tenten supplied, stupefied (that he had a friend of the like.) She did her best not to spit out the noodles she had been ravenously slurping up.

Hikune nodded, "Yes, that's it. I believe they went on a mission together to the Land of Bears, Fujita-chan said."

"That sounds about right. Gai-sensei said he'd be out there fetching a whole bunch of stuff..." Tenten tapped her chopsticks against her lip thoughtfully, "He never mentioned who was going with him though. That's...really cool. I'm glad for your brother!"

"Thank you." he smiled back at her, "I was given off these last few days for my leg injury. It was upsetting that my team had to go ahead without me on a mission, but..." his eyes glimmered spiritedly, "Tsunade-sama was kind enough to promote me to jounnin rank thanks to the success of my last mission."

She felt one of the noodles she was chewing on go down the wrong pipe. Tenten hacked inelegantly for a moment, and after catching her breath, congratulated him, "_Jounnin? That's great! _I knew you had it in you! What did Hayate say?"

"He's the one who recommended me, actually." Hikune admitted, slightly embarrassed, "I owe a lot to Hayate-taicho. He's been...a very good friend to me."

"It's been a while since I've seen him...I wonder what he's up to?" Tenten wondered aloud, helping herself to a skewer of yakitori.

Hikune's smile was a bit mischievous, "I've heard he and Yugao-san are engaged."

Tenten raised her eyebrows, "Wow. I never thought he was **that **brave. Good luck to him then, I suppose..."

"He's told me a few things about you, Tenten," he added thoughtfully, "Though mostly he talks about his former sensei, your father, if I am not mistaken."

"You sure aren't." she chewed, savoring the food. The thought of her father made her chest ache a little so she tried to focus on the meal.

"He said that Takaharu was a man of great repute, and not originally from Konoha." Hikune recalled, taking a sip of tea, "Hayate-taicho was very fond of him. He said that he created the Dance of the Crescent Moon, and is also responsible for averting a number of terrible battles that may have occurred during the war..."

Tenten chewed quietly, nodding as Hikune listed the things her father was known for.

"And also, I've been told..." his voice dropped a bit, "That your father was one of the shinobi nominated to succeed the Third as the next Hokage."

She froze, unnerved. It was a fact she had tried to forget.

Hikune gave her a curious look, "In fact, I was told he was in the greatest favor with the council to be the Yondaime, and yet he declined. Why would he turn down a chance to be–?"

"That's private." Tenten snapped, but then relaxed, deciding to explain anyway, "It's just...he and my mother...they were always out on missions together– all the time. They hated it when they were apart. He said that he couldn't imagine being away from her when she was going to have a baby." she sighed at the notion, "**Me.** If it weren't for me, my dad would probably be the Hokage right now instead of Tsunade-sama."

The explanation helped the young jounnin understand her heartache a bit better. He smiled gently, "Does that upset you? That he chose family above a position of power?"

"I..." she frowned, "I'll have to say yes. If I were him– I'd take the job!"

"But a very capable shinobi succeeded the Sandaime in place of your father, you know." Hikune added helpfully, "He was beloved by this village for helping us conquer Iwagakure during the war. In a way, maybe it was better that a hero took power rather than someone who just fit the job description, don't you think?"

Tenten stared at him, "Maybe. I've heard plenty of times he was way stronger than my dad..."

He laughed, taking another bite of onigiri in front of him, "That's a matter of opinion, Tenten. Don't let it bother you. The past is done now and all you have to worry about now is who will succeed Tsunade-sama as Hokage."

"No one deserves to, really, Tsunade-sama is the best!" she declared ardently, but then paused to think, "But...there's this boy named Naruto who is probably going to wipe out all of the competition when it comes time for that. He's hell-bent on it..."

* * *

"Why is it that your dad takes you on all the cool missions? Ugh!" Sato cried, ducking back to avoid a swipe to the head that may have proven lethal. He leapt back from Shino, avoiding each strike of the nagamaki the Aburame was wielding.

It was a shortened naginata (pole-arm,) in which the blade was made more sword-like rather than a curve, and the ebu (staff) was less than two feet in length. Much to Sato's disgruntlement, Shino had spent the past few weeks receiving exclusive training from his father on clan techniques and wielding his new weapon. The silver haired gennin also had to be wary of the increased population of Shino's kikaichu colony.

He floundered, countering the sweeping blows of the nagamaki with his kodachi, but found it was becoming increasingly difficult. His own training with Kakashi had not improved his sword skills terribly, and Sato found himself quite bitter that his friend was quickly surpassing him in skill. Shino moved only when Sato backed away, otherwise his position was stationary. His weapon arced easily through the air, allowing the greatest range with little need to exert energy.

Sato peeled away in a cartwheel and his leg lashed out during the tumble, his heel connecting with the yokote (blade) and sending Shino's weapon spinning from his hand. The young Hatake grinned to himself. Opportunity at last.

"How about this!" he didn't raise his short swords when his friend was unarmed, and instead spiraled forward, clipping Shino in the head with a reverse kick. The Aburame's glasses flew off from the impact, and he stumbled over sideways, granting Sato enough leverage to plant a second hit as his other leg swung around in the same direction.

Shino crumpled, and the silver haired nin leapt back again, seeing he had inflicted plenty of damage. _'What the–?' _Sato balked as his friend separated into a swarm of insects that rushed back at him. Sato flailed for a moment, ready to flee from the cloud of kikai insects, but Shino was quicker. He reappeared behind the Hatake, and pressed the flat edge of the nagamaki's blade to his throat in warning. Sato instantly halted in response.

"Aw damnitt..." he grumbled, but then nodded, "I concede, Shino." The yokote was withdrawn from Sato's neck and the boy rubbed the spot tenderly, annoyed, but was not willing to act childishly about his loss. It was something he had been working on. He found the less he goofed off the easier it was to get Shino to cooperate. Shino respected when he made an effort to be mature, and Sato was beginning to find the same proved true for Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi as well.

And yet still he could feel his insides boiling at the fact that his teammate was clearly stronger than he was. It had never bothered him before, in the early days of their team– they had all been equals. Now his place on the team was being questioned, he felt. Sato breathed deep, sheathing both of his kodachi and keeping his emotions under control, _'Easy there...don't freak out. Can't make chunnin if all you do is keep complaining about everything.'_

"You're fast." Shino told him at length, concealing the nagamaki in his coat, "Very fast. You've changed while I've been gone."

Sato scratched his head, "Er...you think so? I've just been running around after my uncle is all. Maybe you should give it a try and see if you improve too!" He laughed at the idea, _'Heh! Shino-kun chasing Kakashi around– where's my camera?'_

"Maybe some other time." Shino had said it in all seriousness, but Sato took it as a nugatory answer, simply because he wasn't the type to give chase. He made foes come to _him_, Sato knew. And also, because there was a good chance he had a previous engagement.

"You've got some place you need to be, don't you Shino-kun?" Sato asked pointedly, frowning, "Let me guess...your dad is hauling you off on another mission, right?"

The Aburame adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Your assumption is correct. We should be returning in a day, approximately." he could sense his friend's disease, "If you would prefer, there could be negotiations with the Hokage so you may join–"

"No, please, it's fine!" Sato interrupted, his brow furrowed, "Since when have you gone out of your way for a lame-ass like me, huh? Just...don't worry about it. I bet old Kakashi wants me to keep working on my jutsu anyway..." he trudged off across the training field, "Kick some butt then, buddy! I'll see you around!"

Sato promptly left, feeling that if he stayed any longer the rage he had been concealing would explode out of him. Shino waited for a short while in the field, considering his friend's odd behavior, and then moved on to locate his father.

The silver haired nin's mouth was a thin line on his face, trying to contain all of his frustration, _'When did I become so __**weak**__? Shino was tossing me around back there! What's the __**matter**__ with me? Once my uncle started training me I thought I'd improve but, I just...I...something's missing...'_

He descended from the tree tops and followed the forest path, burying his hands in his jacket pockets, _'Wow. I'm such a loser. Naruto was right after all!' _Sato looked off to his left where a cedar tree was twisted into an impossibly ugly form– the trunk was constricted by disobedient branches that coiled around it in braids, _'Oh yeah. I know how you're feeling Mr. Tree. You and me are both hard on the eyes and not good for much. And you know what's worse? I'm talking to a tree I'm so miserable. That's fucked up.' _Sato snapped a picture of the hideous conifer out of habit. Just another item to log away into the countless disappointments he had been witness to.

He pressed on, fighting off depression. He honestly didn't feel like training with his uncle for a second time that day. He was tired enough as it was, and lacking motivation. _'Maybe I just need a distraction...like a good movie. Pocky maybe.' _Sato thought to himself, _'I'm sure Shikamaru would be glad to woop my ass again in a game of shogi...'_

Sato strolled out into a clearing in the forest where, he quickly realized, was a training area for another team. He had not run across it before, but he was glad he had, because a beautiful, black haired girl was hard at work beating the daylights out of a training post.

"Don't you work in the afternoons or something, Tama?" he called out, walking across the field towards her.

She paused in her forms, and faced him, smilingly widely, "I do. I'm on break right now."

"And...on your break...you're out here getting sweaty and beating on a training dummy?"

"That's right," Tama confirmed it, "Call it an old habit. This is a way I can really be at peace so I'm not running around doing what people tell me to all day. Minimum wage doesn't build muscle."

"Ah." Sato said succinctly, standing beside her as she turned back to her taijutsu practice, "No wonder you punch like a guy..."

She chuckled quietly, slamming her palms forward in a deadly one-two combination that Sato was sure would've hurt if he had been the dummy. Tama asked him if he was alright, "You look pale again. Is something wrong?"

Sato admitted to himself that Tama was his lifelong friend, his intended, and an all-around trustworthy person. There was no reason to hide his feelings from her. He broke down, his face wracked with anxiety, and explained how Shino and Hinata had surpassed him in terms of skill. He had no idea how to correct such an imbalance, or if he should even bother trying.

Tama stopped his rambling after a minute, and asked, "Does it really bother you that much that your teammates are improving? You're getting stronger too, Sato-kun."

"Yeah, but...it just doesn't feel like it's enough." he muttered, still distraught.

"For what it's worth, you're still an excellent ninja who I feel deserves the rank of Chunnin." she told him, smiling faintly, "And me? Look at me if you want an example of failure. I'm so far behind I never made gennin. Isn't that a bummer?"

Sato's expression lightened out of curiosity, "You never did explain that to me...why you dropped out of the Academy."

Tama glared at him for a moment, stopping her taijutsu forms completely, "You think I **chose **to quit? That I gave up? Jeez, Sato, I thought you knew me better..."

He took a step back, fearing the ferocious right hook she had displayed earlier, "N-No! What I mean is...I still don't understand. I was always under the impression that you were fantastic in the Academy...but you never told me why you left. You just moved on with your life like you were fine."

"Not exactly..." she said quietly, "You see, I was doing pretty well. But...there weren't many people who were willing to hang around me when I was in school. It was pretty lonely there."

Sato nodded, "So...you didn't have any friends?"

Tama shook her head, "Nope. All the other girls thought I was a weirdo because I didn't mind getting bruised or dirty. I was always out training with boys. But even then, they started to dislike me too..." she chuckled, "I wasn't a prodigy, you know. My marks in basic ninjutsu studies and tactics were average. Taijutsu was different for me. My family always has been a bit off the deep end in hand-to-hand combat."

He took a seat on the ground, deciding to listen to the entire story, "I believe that alright...so you were good with taijutsu in school, but what does that have to do with you leaving?"

Tama sat beside him, wondering how to phrase it, "Try to imagine being the best at something. Some people are book smart. Some have the best aim. My teachers didn't think I was being challenged enough by the other students in my class when we did basic taijutsu forms. They started pitting me against students from other years who were...closer to my level."

"Like who, may I ask?" Sato prompted, smirking slightly at the thought. He had a good idea already.

"Hyuga Neji was in the year behind me." Tama admitted, "He was also the best in his class. We sparred a few times, I lost a few. I won a few. I think...I think that's when I started to realize what I wanted to be." she turned to Sato, "Specializing in taijutsu just like my uncle would have been unusual for a woman, they told me. I didn't let that discourage me. I kept on being strong."

She passed a canteen to him after taking a drink of water, and Sato took a sip as well. Tama went on, "I remember one day that there was this kid in my class who never stood up for himself. He just let some pig-headed idiot beat the crap out of him because he was too afraid to fight back."

"So you wanted to set an example of righteous fury?" he quoted her uncle, laughing, "That must have been something. Did you even do the pose?"

"No. I just grabbed the kid, wiped his bloody lip, and told him to go home and stop being a coward." Tama explained shortly, "But the jerk who was picking on him was second best in my class and wanted to remind me of that. He stuck around to fight me."

Sato looked at her for a long moment, "And you beat him...right?"

"I guess. I returned all of the punches he dished out." she told him, accepting the canteen back from him, "Once he tired out I just warned him to leave the other kid alone. He...he didn't want to hear it..."

"He kept fighting?" the silver haired boy asked.

"You could say that. I was already on my way out of the courtyard when he decided he wanted to get the last hit in." Tama rubbed her aching knuckles at the memory, "And...at first I wasn't sure what had happened. He wanted to be all high and mighty and toss a kunai at me, but I didn't see it. Too bad his aim was awesome. He was just being an idiot."

Sato's eyes were wide, "He hit you?"

"That's what they told me. Square on my back somewhere serious– it knocked me out." she recalled the incident in fragments, "They had to drag me to the hospital and remove it so there wouldn't be some spinal injury or whatever it was...and my parents...they were horrified. All I remember when I woke up was a lot of screaming at my sensei. I hadn't even realized I had been hurt so seriously."

"What about the asshole who hurt you?" he snarled, "Did they bust him up good?"

"No. It was an accident really. Just kids fighting...even if it was with deadly weapons. We're ninja you know– it can't be avoided." Tama chuckled at the thought, "But the bottom line was that he never meant anything by it. He was angry. And my father didn't want to hear it either. Even before I was out of the hospital he had me pulled out of the Academy."

"That's bullshit! They didn't even tell you first?" Sato stood up after hearing what had happened, "What were they thinking?"

"They were afraid for me. They panicked and did what they thought could keep me safe." she recited the excuse, "Don't get me wrong– I was upset. But they distracted me with all different sorts of things so I wouldn't have the time to say how miserable I was. Always at some class, working somewhere, or competing for something. I made_ them_ happy so they could forget how unhappy _I_ was."

He looked down at her, his face solemn. He wondered how he hadn't realized it sooner. Tama had never been the type of person to go out and enjoy normal civilian life on a whim. Her parents had pushed it upon her after the first sign of danger, _'Didn't they realize when they first enrolled her in the Academy what it __**means **__to be a ninja? That we get into fights constantly?' _Though he agreed with their wish of keeping their only daughter safe, Sato thought it was unfair they had taken her dream away from her.

"If they wanted to keep you safe then _they _should have become ninja too." Sato announced icily, "You can protect yourself, there's no doubt about it. There's no need for them to intervene."

"But they don't think that I'm like Uncle Gai. I don't look tough enough to them." Tama informed him, "No matter how I try to explain it to them they just can't understand. It's not their fault Sato..."

She stood up and patted his shoulder, telling him not to worry about it. Tama felt better after having gotten the truth off of her chest, and she went back to practicing against the training dummy. Sato watched her for a short while, and then asked, "But if...if you could become a ninja now...would you go for it?"

"Sure I would." Tama admitted, "But I'm too old for the Academy. You can't do that over. And my parents would definitely have a fit if they heard of me becoming a gennin."

"You can do it, I think." Sato scratched his chin, "What if I found a way for you to graduate to gennin without the Academy or your parents finding out?"

"Then I'd be impressed." she shrugged, not getting her hopes up.

He frowned, seeing she wasn't interested. Sato grabbed her wrists and tugged lightly so she turned to face him, "No really, Tama, I can pull some strings. This can work I think!"

"With who? And how?" she snorted incredulously, "My chance came and went. Even if I'm hanging on to a dead dream that doesn't mean it can come true if you weasel a deal out with Tsunade-sama."

"I'll tell you what– give me a day to talk to some people. If something comes up that can help you out, I want you to cooperate and start brushing up on your basic jutsu, alright? Fair?" he offered, grinning maniacally, "And if they tell me to take a hike then you can go back to being a cashier in that charming little shop of yours."

"You're such a jerk."

"Is that a yes?" Sato smiled at her, his midnight eyes lively again.

"Alright. Go ahead. But nothing drastic, you hear me?" Tama agreed lowly, "If my parents hear about this they'll kill you first and _then_ me."

"That's usually how it works..." he sighed, and then darted off into the forest again. Tama stood quietly for a moment, wondering what the chances were that he would succeed. She turned back to the dummy and resumed her forms.

* * *

By noon he had passed several rice fields ready for harvesting, and rested for lunch in a small village in the shadow of a mountain. The local specialty was a foreign, fish-based dish which he took a liking to, though Haku suspected that the owner of the tavern was making him overpay for his lunch because he was an _out-of-towner, _and didn't know any better.

The past few days his endless walking had brought him to a number of different towns dotting the South trail. The money he had with him went a long way, and at night sometimes he would rest at an inn, or if he was still on the road when night descended– he took shelter under a tree or ledge.

A week into his journey and Haku was reduced to using the scarf that he had received as a gift when he was a child. The cold grew with each passing day, biting at his skin. It was proof enough he was nearing the cooler climate of the Water Country, and winter, it seemed, was fast approaching. The first night it snowed was miserable. The small fire he had made didn't last long during the squalls.

The tree he had been sleeping in was bereft of leaves to buffer the silent snowfall, so for a while Haku blearily remained awake to consciously relocate the white flakes with his kekkei genkai. After a time, though, he would nod off, and so would his power. The snow would build up quickly and blanket him with cold– and he would wake up shivering violently. It happened several times during the night, before Haku finally resorted to creating a small dome of ice mirrors to shelter himself. The mirrors stood obediently while he slept.

Once morning arrived, his joints ached terribly from sleeping curled uncomfortably during the night. Haku could see his breath in the frigid air, and knew that the only way to keep warm was to keep moving. He walked across the deeper snow drifts with chakra until he reached the trail again.

He stopped to eat after a few hours of walking at another village, and enjoyed the temporary warmth of being indoors. _'It won't be long before I have to cross the bay out to the island chain,' _Haku thought, aware of the local geography, _'Once I reach Kuro I can continue South.' _he smiled at the notion, _'I wonder if Hiroshi will be there...'_

It didn't seem likely, though. With Hiroshi being a merchant it was conducive to travel far and wide to sell his wares, rather than being restricted to one area. _'I would like to see him again though...maybe I can find him before Zabuza and see how he is.' _Haku speculated. It wasn't out of the question, but it certainly wasn't probable.

After he finished his meal he paid the owner of the establishment and stopped in a store across the street. He had decided late the night before he was in desperate need of warmer clothing if he was going to risk the wilderness so often on his journey. _'That and I cannot be too conspicuous... a Leaf ninja wandering the Water Country would attract more attention than I need.' _With that thought, he removed his hitai-ate and slipped it in his bag.

He took the clothing available into consideration before deciding on the attire he preferred. Haku selected longer pants over the shorter, dark pants he had worn frequently in the Fire Country. The black sweater he had chosen fit tightly to the skin, but was made with insulated material that he knew would be helpful.

The girl who owned the shop observed him, "Well, you certainly are cute...but wearing all black makes you look like you're up to no good..." she paused thoughtfully, "Are you a murderer?"

He didn't answer, but he did take her advice and slipped his blue gi back over the sweater– breaking up the dark colors for a more friendly effect. Once the girl approved of his appearance and been paid he thanked her, and bought a parasol to shield himself from the snowfall outside.

Haku wrapped his scarf around his face and neck and set out on the main road. He looked back as the shop girl poked her head out the door, shouting, "Grandma! Come and get some lunch while it's hot!" when no response came the girl looked up and down the street; her grandmother was nowhere in sight, "Now where did she go to?"

She disappeared back into the shop and Haku continued on out of the village, viewed only as a stranger with an umbrella. He estimated the time it would take to reach Kuro, _'Since it's the next town over I can reach it by late afternoon if the weather doesn't get worse.' _

The entire journey was rapidly becoming dependent on the climate. He wondered how different it would be if he had lived his whole life in the Water Country and was accustomed to the weather. _'If I had continued my life here...all by myself...would I have lived as long? Would I be a Mist ninja instead?' _Haku shuddered at the thought of not being brought to Konoha. Even now he was not certain how he would manage life outside of his village. Without Naruto or Gaara, he felt his confidence was strained, or maybe even misguided.

A few minutes outside of the village Haku spotted an elderly woman crouched on the side of the road. He suspected she could be the missing grandmother the shop girl had been calling for, but he chose not to jump to conclusions. The dark haired boy moved to the opposite side of the trail, curious as to why she was inclined to stay out in the cold.

He noted a small shrine at the base of a tree that was dedicated to someone who had died. _'Perhaps she is grieving over a lost loved one...' _Haku surmised.

The old woman stared at the grave with nostalgic eyes, immune to the snowflakes beginning to crown her head. Being the morally-disciplined person that he was, Haku knew better than to leave a heartbroken woman in the cold of a snow shower. He cleared his throat, and she was finally alerted to his presence.

She looked at him blankly for a moment, drinking in his beautiful face, and then blinked in puzzlement when he handed her his parasol. She couldn't think of anything to say, and watched as the mysterious boy continued on down the trail– the falling snow magically avoiding him as it drifted down.

"An angel?" she wondered, and then turned back to the shrine to pray, shielding herself with the umbrella she had been given.

* * *

_Yuanjia learned quickly_ _and showed surprising wisdom as he trained under Tian Tian. Her dislike for him faded with time, yet she still viewed him as a child when he had only been alive for eighteen years. A mere speck in the grand scheme of the world. She had six years experience over him, and he asked if that really made such a difference._

"_Enough difference for me to be the teacher and you to be the student." Tian Tian reminded him, "Your form is sloppy– hold that sword straighter!"_

_For two years she trained Yuanjia, watching proudly as he excelled in ninjutsu. Tian Tian had to admit to how he had also become proficient in swordsmanship, but was still nowhere near as talented as she._

_They roamed the country, and unlikely pair, the best of friends and always laughing. Sometimes they would go away for weeks on end, leaving the Tsuchikage to only guess at what they were up to. Their favorite past time was breaking up groups of bandits and upholding the law in her father's land. Policing through the mountains together, their names were feared by thieves for miles. Tian Tian gave up her hostilities completely for her pupil, and soon returned the loyalty that he felt for her. One day their friendly adventures were cut abruptly short._

_Yuanjia was summoned back to his home where he was expected to take over family duties in his clan. Tian Tian was loathe to release him, but he sadly insisted that he return to help where he was needed. She cast aside her bitterness for his sake, and presented him with a parting gift– her sword, Taige, and he humbly accepted it._ _Tian Tian felt he was the only person she could trust to wield such a powerful weapon._

_So Yuanjia returned to his clan, leaving his teacher alone again, and Ukigaru did his best to raise his daughter's spirits_. _He knew that for all of her discipline and strictness, Tian Tian was an incredibly emotional creature. Without her student she suddenly felt vulnerable to the world again– unsure if she was willing to share her experiences with others as she had with him. Though Yuanjia had helped dissolve the shell that kept her withdrawn from people, she supposed she had no reason to not continue her adventures. She informed the Tsuchikage she would be out on another journey for a while, and he wished her health and a safe return._

_She set out through the mountains, keeping bandits in check and small towns safe from raids. Though guarding her father's land brought her great pride, Tian Tian still felt a horrible loneliness without her pupil by her side. During her travels, however, she encountered a man named Seto, who was irresistibly charming and he captured her heart as one would a fish in a net. Seto adored the beautiful princess, and asked her to stay in his village with him, rather than continue on through the mountains alone. Eyes clouded with love, the lonely kunoichi relented and agreed to stay with Seto. _

_She told him stories of her youth in Iwagakure, and how she had mentored a fine ninja. Seto, though fascinated, never really understood what it meant to be a shinobi– for he was not one himself._ _Tian Tian loved him anyway, tamed by his presence, and soon grew fond of the small village they lived in. It was not long before they became lovers, and dreamt of marriage and children. By year's end, however, things had changed._

_Tian Tian would pass long nights on her own, waiting on word from her beloved. Sometimes he would disappear for days on end and return disheveled and hurt, and she feared for his life since he so often hunted in the treacherous wilderness surrounding the mountain. "Let me accompany you, then, so I may know that you are safe?" Tian Tian suggested, willing to guard him in the night if she had to._

_Seto shook his head in response, "You needn't worry for my safety, love, this mountain shall never conquer me." So she waited faithfully, grateful for every morning he returned alive and well. Though there were times she wondered why_ _he dared hunt in the darkness of night, or why, sometimes, he returned without a kill. Her naivety persisted for a long while until one day Seto confronted her._

"_I am leaving you," he informed her, "I am in love with someone else."_

_Tian Tian was shocked by his decision. Not once had she ever questioned his loyalty to her, and she felt her heart break as Seto explained, "Her name is Nyi, and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are to leave this place by nightfall so she may come and live with me."_

_Tian Tian didn't understand his change in heart. They were to be married in the coming fall. She pleaded with him, her eyes tearing, "How could you abandon me so, Seto? I've sacrificed so much for you, told you only the truth, and I have given you my heart and soul. Yet you would cast me out for another woman...how has your love for me so suddenly ended?"_

"_You were a princess of noble blood, so naturally I was taken with you at first," Seto admitted, "But you are just so strange! It isn't natural for a woman to carry weapons and fight– I just don't understand an enigma like you. You are beautiful, Tian Tian, but not as beautiful as Nyi."_

_Her heartbreak quickly turned into rage. Her lover's betrayal had reawakened her hatred of men. Tian Tian stormed out of the house and left the village, never to return. She wandered aimlessly for months, consumed by her heartache, remaining withdrawn from society. The trust she had felt had only existed with Yuanjia, and he was long gone. She would never again be so foolish._

_Tian Tian's father had sent scouts to retrieve her he was so sick with worry, but all of those who were able to find her she turned away. She had willingly chose the path of a rogue, and she would have it no other way._

Neji put the book down, highly disturbed. He had thought that Tian Tian, being the protagonist of the story, would have at least been given a bit more dignity. But the terrible deception she had endured, after it taking so long for her to learn to trust another person, was quick to ruin it all.

He couldn't help but feel that Takaharu had not given the name to his daughter simply because of fashion. The Hyuga heir pondered if perhaps Tenten was feeling the same things that her namesake had felt in her lifetime, if it was any explanation of her odd behavior as of late.

Neji stared at the cover, not trusting the words that laid on the pages beneath it. They were cheating happiness and he disagreed with it. He tossed it aside, aggravated, and snapped the light off to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

_Riei awoke with a sudden jolt, startling the nurse in the room who had gone in to check on him. He relaxed, seeing where he was, and apologized, "I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_It's alright." she answered, checking his pulse while she was at it, "Good. You're doing much better now. You nearly died, you know, how could you wear down all of your chakra like that?"_

_He blinked at her meekly, "I've been running for a week and a half– I guess I'm just used to being tired."_

"_Exhaustion like that is dangerous to your health." the nurse sniffed, "Don't let it happen again, sir. You may not survive the next time..." she walked to the door and Riei sprang up from the bed._

"_Wait!" he cried, "Where are you going?"_

_The nurse stopped to stare at him, her hand still on the doorknob, "This is a hospital, sir, and I have rounds to make with other patients."_

"_So...you're just leaving me here?"_

"_Yes, until you are well enough to be released to your family." the nurse explained, frowning quizzically._

_Riei's eyes dulled, "I...I don't have any family..."_

_She blinked in confusion, "You mean to tell me that you don't have any family or friends here to visit you?"_

"_I'm not from here." he admitted, as if she hadn't already realized it. _

_The nurse took a moment to think and then told him, "Stay here. I'll send someone up to keep you company then."_

_Riei thanked her and watched as she closed the door behind her. He had never been in a hospital before, and already it was making him feel claustrophobic. The nurse ventured down to the ground floor, her hips rocking as she swaggered into the lobby. She tapped her nails on a desk. The rapping sound caught the attention of a silver haired woman who looked at her oddly. _

"_Semi," the nurse droned, "There's some guy up on floor two who you should go talk to."_

"_Alright," Semi pushed her papers aside, smiling, "What's his name?"_

"_I didn't ask– he's a real weirdo." the nurse replied snippishly, "If he starts scaring you or anything you can just leave. He's up in room 310."_

_Semi nodded and then stood from her desk, making her way through the lobby. As a volunteer at the hospital she was often sent to act as a social worker for patients. She had seen all sorts come through, and in her opinion there was no one weirder than her younger brother– and she wasn't intimidated by him either._

_Once on the second floor she knocked politely before entering. She slipped inside quietly and was greated with a strange sight. A young man with a mop of snow-hued hair sat cross legged on top of his bed, staring out the window on the wall beside him. Semi assumed he was anxious from being alone, but when he noticed her a dazzled look appeared on his face._

_Eyes like night and hair like starlight. She was an angel he could have only seen in his dreams, and she couldn't have looked any more beautiful, even though she was in a plain white hospital outfit. _

"_Hi." he gave a short greeting, hoping he wasn't staring rudely._

"_Hello," she did her best not to laugh at his childlike behavior, "My name is Hatake Semi, I'm a social worker here. I thought you might like someone to talk to."_

_Riei smiled, "Thank you, Semi."_

_There was a strange silence._

"_Um...why don't you introduce yourself?" she suggested, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed._

_He sat up a bit straighter, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry, my name is Riei."_

"_Riei?" she smiled, "Good. And...you don't live in the Fire Country, Riei?"_

"_I've lived everywhere at least once," he answered distractedly, glancing around the room in alarm, "I...I think I've been robbed."_

"_What? Semi laughed._

"_I was not wearing these clothes last I remember!" Riei declared, pulling suspiciously at the shirt and shorts the hospital had provided, "All of my things have gone missing..."_

"_No they haven't..." Semi crossed over to the closet and opened it, "We keep your thinks right here, Riei."_

_He blinked, seeing all of his belongings had been stowed away. It dawned on him that he had no need to feel threatened anymore with Nisa gone– but old habits died hard._ _Riei made a rabbit-like leap over to the cupboard and snatched up his bag. He marveled at how all of his clothes had been washed, and he settled back on the bed contentedly– his possessions splayed out in front of him on the sheets, "That was weird. I've never had my things put in a closet before..."_

_The amusement that had been flickering in Semi's eyes morphed into curiosity, "You've never...used a closet?"_

"_No. Not once."_

"_So then...what about your house?" she asked him._

"_I haven't lived in a house since I was a baby," he laughed at the thought– as if it were preposterous, "I told you before– we lived all over the place."_

_Semi was intrigued, "You mean you and your family were nomads?"_

"_You could say that..." he agreed, fishing through his bag to see if anything had been stolen, "We didn't want to be. It was forced more than anything– we had no place to go after the war. And...a lot of people gave us a hard time."_

"_Is that how you ended up in Leaf?"_

"_Gosh...is that what this place is called? I just needed to get away, I wasn't paying attention to which village I was running to..." Riei admitted sheepishly._

_Semi frowned inwardly, troubled by his situation, "So...when they let you out...where will you go?"_

"_That's a question I ask myself everyday..." he sighed_, _"But I'm safe now. Nisa and I were the last, and now that he's gone, I can finally rest easy." Riei smiled as an afterthought, "Maybe I can stay here. This village is one of the best I've seen– and those faces on the cliff are pretty cool!"_

"_The Hokage Monument." Semi informed him, "Once you're all better I'll take you there if you want."_

_Riei blinked, "You don't have to do that...you barely even know me."_

"_Well, that's why I'm trying to get to know you." she smiled amiably, "I think you could use a friend if you want to live here."_

_He grinned at her, "I appreciate it, but you know I'm going to have to start from scratch. I haven't got a lot of money and I don't think you'd want to be seen with a hobo like me around here. Lots of people look down on people like me– I've learned."_

"_I'll decide for myself, thank you."_

_Riei shrugged, but was inwardly grateful she could care less about his economic status. He fished a large scroll out of his bag and showed it to her. "See this?"_

"_Yes."_

"_This is one of the few things that was left in my family after the war. It's my clan's summoning contract– I've been saving it so Nisa wouldn't get his hands on it." he elaborated, rolling it from one hand to another._

"_Summoning contract?" the phrase was relevant to her, "You're a shinobi?"_

"_Sure I am!" he made a childish face, "Maybe not an orthodox one, but my dad taught me how to fight."_

"_I can imagine," Semi agreed, "And...you keep talking about someone called Nisa?"_

"_Yeah, he was my cousin." Riei replied sourly, "He's the one who killed the rest of my family."_

"_Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry..." She felt she had touched upon something that was none of her business, but Riei was more than willing to talk about it._

"_Don't worry, it was his fault not yours. And he didn't do it alone either..." he sneered, "His dad and his big sis helped him. They all thought they were entitled to the scraps leftover. My dad was the leader of our clan, but after we lost our home he just couldn't keep those three in check..."_

"_That's why you were protecting the scroll?" Semi asked, pointing to the contract._

_Riei nodded, "That's right, and it wasn't easy. He nearly got it from me once, but he only managed to sign it. He's also stolen my pole-arm from me...I let him have it because I was just so sick of fighting."_

_Semi watched him with sad eyes, empathizing his losses._

"_Now that he's dead I guess that means my naginata's lost for good..." he mumbled, shoving all of his belongings back into his bag, "At least I'm alive though, I can't complain about that!"_

_Before Semi could respond there was a brief knock on the door, and Takaharu entered, smiling pleasantly, "Ah– room 310, the dwelling of our mystery ninja! May I ask your name?"_

"_Uh...Riei."_

"_Well it's nice to meet you Uh-Riei!" he beamed, "Listen up! Your medical report says that you're well enough to be discharged. Hokage-sama would like to speak to you, and oh! I figured you might want this..." he reached out into the hallway and retrieved a naginata he had propped up against the wall._

_Riei hopped up and took it from him happily, "Thank you sir! But...how did you know it was mine?"_

"_Your opponent didn't wield it so well, and since it's such a handsome thing I wanted to keep it for myself," Takaharu explained, "But it wouldn't be fair of me to not check with you first."_

"_Thank you." Riei repeated, slightly overwhelmed._

_Takaharu then turned to Semi, "Hey, Semi-chan. Why don't you come with us to the tower?"_

"_I really should get back to work..."_

"_Nonsense! Kakashi would be thrilled if you attended the meeting with us." Takaharu smirked knowingly, and Riei watched as mischievousness crossed the woman's expression._

"_Alright then." she agreed at length._

_Takaharu glanced back at Riei, "Good. Now Riei– get dressed and then I'll take you to Sarutobi-sama."_

_Immediately the white haired nin complied and stripped off his hospital clothing. Semi turned away with a shriek, startled by his abruptness. Takaharu paid little mind to his lack of modesty, finding his shamelessness comical_, '_He's definitely lacking a few social skills. We'll have to work on that...'_

* * *

Shino's mission, unknown to Sato, had him reassigned to a team led by Gekko Hayate. Lee and Sakura were also in attendance for the C-rank assignment, as they set out to guard a young man named Shibuki who was actually the leader of the Waterfall Village. At first, Sakura had found the man commanded an air of confidence– his face solemn and his attire and weapons well-kept. It wasn't very long into the mission that his true mouse-ish nature was revealed.

"Eyeh!" he leapt in surprise when a crow fluttered unexpectedly from a bush. Shibuki ducked down behind Sakura, generating puzzled looks from his companions. After trekking down the road for most of the morning, they soon grew accustomed to his nervous behavior. Lee told Shibuki fantastic stories about Leaf, mainly about his team's achievements. Though many of the missions he recalled with Neji and Tenten Sakura found outrageously difficult, Shibuki only acknowledged the triumphant endings with a distracted snort.

By the afternoon they had come upon a beautiful waterfall, cascading down from a mountaintop. The village was concealed within it, unseen, but the team stopped to admire the scenery for a few minutes before moving on down the hill and following the river's edge. Small voices in the distance carried through the air, "Shibuki-sama!"

Two small children, brother and sister, ran up to him, "Welcome back, Shibuki-sama!"

"Now, now, keep some distance will you? Show some respect for your village leader!" Shibuki reminded the youngsters, "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play with you right now."

"But that's not why we're here," the boy answered, his eyebrows were close to Lee's in thickness, "We're supposed to clean up the trash by the shore."

"Mother's making us pick up every piece!" his sister added in a squeak.

"I see," Shibuki folded his arms, smiling down at them, "Well look! I've brought you some help!" he turned, gesturing to the gennin behind him, "These ninja have come from Konohagakure! What do you think of that?"

Lee grinned at Shibuki's rather abrupt proposition, "Yosh! Another opportunity to aid our comrades of the Waterfall!" Sakura and Shino remained less enthused.

"Pick up garbage? I'm tired though...can't we just go home?" the pink haired girl sighed. Shino made no comment, but inwardly sided with her. He wasn't keen on wasting any more time when there were other, more important missions he could be partaking in back home.

"We'll pay you for your time." Shibuki offered Sakura smilingly, "Just think of it as part of the mission!"

"Thank you brave ninja!" the girl squealed, and her brother joined in on fawning over the foreign shinobi. Hayate watched in amusement as Lee moved ahead to interact with the children, while Sakura and Shino stayed back, bored and irritable. He, as leader of the group, had no reason to protest an extension on their mission– if they were going to be paid for it.

"Move along then. Since Shibuki-san has been returned home safely, your body guard duty is over." Hayate had to prod the rest of his team into action, "Time for phase two. Stop those faces, huh? Look lively, please..."

Sakura moved ahead to join Lee as he waded through the water with the children. After a long, silent moment, Shino did as well. Hayate sighed at their lack of conviction, and then rested on a nearby log. Lee cheered as his teammates assisted him in scooping litter from the river bottom, and Sakura cracked a smile at last, reminded of Naruto's equally bubbly attitude. She missed her friends, but she found she wasn't as distracted by it as she feared she would be.

"Actually, it's a good thing we've decided to stick around for a while..." Hayate mentioned as Shibuki took a seat beside him, "That way we can investigate these rumors."

"Rumors?" the young village leader gave him a quizzical look.

"It may be nothing, but there have been indications that some rogue ninja have certain plans for your village." Hayate explained vaguely, drawing his sword and then proceeding to polish it.

"Well, there are always rumors like that going around..." Shibuki replied shortly.

The jounnin worked methodically on the blade, and then asked distractedly, "Come to think of it, your father once had to fight off a bunch of troublemakers like that didn't he?"

Shibuki remained quiet, recalling his father, and then ducked with a cry as an eagle swooped just over his head. It vectored in its course with a beat of its wings, and landed gracefully on Hayate's outstretched arm, "Not to worry...just a messenger from the Hidden Leaf Village."

He took a moment to read the note, "Someone's looking for me..."

"Does this mean you're leaving?"

"Yes, but don't worry. The others can stay and finish up here," Hayate informed him, and then turned to his laboring team, "Listen! I'm needed back at the village, so I'll be going now."

"Did something happen?" Sakura asked, her arms piled high with cans.

"They've called an emergency session at the jounnin council." Hayate answered, standing up and stowing away the message, "You will all follow as soon as you are done here."

"Understood." Shino's voice was low. He suspected that something had occurred back in the village that put Tsunade on edge. There would be no other reason for her to summon all of her jounnin to her so suddenly. He was curious as to what the situation was, but it would have to wait until later. Hayate bade them farewell and disappeared swiftly into the surrounding forest. The gennin watched him leave and then turned back to their work.

They finished a short time later, but Lee was too busy chasing after the laughing children to realize their task was complete. Shibuki watched irritably as the oblivious nin horsed around with them, "Are you quite done now? Why don't you just go already?"

"Oh." Lee paused, looking back at him quizzically, "Time to leave already, is it?"

"You heard me," the village leader snapped, "There's nothing keeping you here any longer, so beat it already!" The children gave him a somber look, and then reluctantly trudged back to Shibuki's side.

Lee still didn't get the hint. Shino, on the other hand, heeded the warning, "Very well then." he turned to go and Sakura followed, confused.

"Shino, wait a minute. What's got his underwear all knotted up?" she asked quietly, again annoyed by his defensive nature, "We could stay a little bit longer, right?"

"The secret entrance to the Hidden Waterfall Village must be near," Shino surmised keenly, "It's logical that he would not want us to see it. Our business here has been exhausted."

"What a trusting guy..." she muttered, her pink brow furrowed, "I thought our villages were allied."

"Yes, but what if one day that changes? What's to keep you from betraying us?" Shibuki bit back after overhearing their exchange.

"Again, a logical point." Shino repeated. His objective point of view at least gave Shibuki more credit than he was probably due, but the offence still sunk in quickly.

Sakura scowled at the leader of the Waterfall, and Lee also looked troubled, "Shibuki-san, there really is no need for your doubt. We will go now if you wish it, but we never meant any harm by coming here!"

"Will you please just get out of here?" Shibuki growled again, his patience was wearing thin.

Lee sighed, and then gave a short goodbye to the children before moving ahead to join his teammates. A shriek from the little girl followed shortly after, "Oh! Mother!"

They looked back, noting a rather plump woman staggering towards them. Her face was wracked with pain, and her children scuttled forward to meet her. "Shibuki-sama..." she rasped, her legs quaking, "It was awful!"

Tension crossed the young leader's features, "What is it? What happened?"

"They attacked without any warning..." she collapsed shortly after that, a kunai had been lodged in her back. Both the children and Leaf shinobi backtracked, rushing to the injured woman.

Sakura knelt down and immediately examined her, "It doesn't look fatal, but she's lost consciousness. I'll handle this."

"Let's go!" the little boy cried, "We have to get back to the village!"

"That would be foolish." Shino interrupted him, his sharp eyes were briefly visible above his glasses as he looked down at the victim, "Judging by this, the village has already been infiltrated and taken. Rushing back to counter now would be costly."

"She said that there was no warning..." Lee repeated softly, his expression grim, "Who exactly?"

"It isn't possible...there's no way anyone could even find the village..." Shibuki muttered, his eyes narrowed in thought, "This doesn't make sense."

Shino looked to the kunoichi of the team, "Sakura-san. Guard the children and their mother. Look after them somewhere out of sight."

She nodded in agreement, "Right. What about you and Lee-kun?" She didn't have to ask, though. Sakura already knew that Shino was planning to investigate and retaliate, if possible. Lee would be with him, but there was still the issue of finding the village. His kikai insects would not be able to thoroughly investigate the area with so much water inhibiting them.

"We must go now while we can!" Lee cried ardently, "Shibuki-san, you must show us the way to your village so we can challenge those responsible for this!"

"So you will huh? I'd like that! Just how do you expect to help us anyway?" Shibuki snapped back at the glaringly green ninja. Shino darted ahead of them suddenly, and they turned to watch as four enemy ninja blew their cover hidden in the waterfall. He was out on the water, ready to meet their volley of kunai.

His nagamaki appeared, and he swiped, deflecting the storm of knives that rained down. Lee quickly moved ahead when there was an opening, and met one of the ninja head-on. His fist cracked upward, catching one in a flying uppercut that threw him back into the waterfall– face a bloody mess. Shino raked through another with his weapon, and Lee soared over him, rotating in the air and clipping the third in the gut with a downward kick. His foe crumpled, stunned by the blow, and was finished by a swift heel-bash to the side of the head before Lee even touched the ground again.

The remaining ninja saw he had miscalculated, and halted when Shino approached. "So you've got help with you, huh?" the rogue spat furiously, and then dove back into the cover of the falls.

Once the immediate threat had passed, Shino concealed his nagamaki again and turned back to shore with Lee. Shibuki was cowering in a ball on the ground while the children crowed for him to take courage. After seeing the fighting had been dispelled, Shibuki stood awkwardly, "Oh...it was nothing...just got a little excited."

"That should be proof enough of our intentions," Shino announced, coming to stand in front of the village leader, "I planted one of my kikai insects on the last rogue. She will stay hidden on him and keep me informed on his position– that is, if you will grant us entry into the village to finish this."

Lee nodded fiercely, "Yes! A new mission! We will defeat these wretched ninja and further preserve the Hidden Waterfall Village!"

Sakura sighed to herself, lost in thought, _'Oh boy...this isn't too much different from something that Naruto-kun and his team would get into...but I doubt Shibuki will be very willing to cooperate even now.'_

Shibuki stared at the ground for a long moment, weighing the prospects. After a while he stood and ushered for them to follow. They proceeded closer to the falls while Shibuki explained, "These natural surroundings have served as a barrier, protecting our village from most of our enemies. The only way in is through the waterfall..."

The group paused on top of a ledge overlooking the falls, and once near enough, a cavern behind the veil of water became visible. Lee and Shino regarded the cave entrance clinically, and Shibuki spoke again warningly, "Let me make one thing clear...you must never reveal this secret to anyone."

"Of course, Shibuki-san," Lee promised gladly, his smile glinted in the sunlight, "You have our word as honorable Leaf shinobi!"

They moved ahead after that, following the ledge behind the cascading water, and entered the mouth of the cave. Pools of eerie green water were corralled by stalagmites all throughout the cavern. They continued through the echoing cavern, wary for enemies, occasionally stopping behind a boulder. Shino's insects remained alert for danger.

"This way!" Shibuki went ahead and they followed after him as he came to the lip of a large, green pool, "If you're coming then this is the only way to get inside." He dove into the water a moment later, and Shino, seeing the means of progression, had his colony retreat back into his body to escape harm from the water. He and Lee also plunged in after the young leader.

* * *

Outside of the waterfall Sakura finished tending to the woman's wound. Her children sat nervously beside her, even when Sakura had assured them that she would be alright. The girl cried to herself, mewling for her mother to wake.

"Don't cry, Shizuku." her brother said softly, "Sakura-san is here to help, and I know Shibuki-sama will take care of this!"

"I'd be surprised..."

The children looked up in fright when a ninja appeared behind Sakura, and landed a knockout blow to the side of her neck. The kunoichi's eyes rolled back and she toppled over bonelessly. The children squealed in terror as the rogue ninja chortled, "Her reactions are a little slow...and she calls herself a ninja?"

"You bet I do!"

They all looked far off to the right, where a large fireball was soaring forward from the underbrush. The newcomer leapt back promptly to avoid the flames, but blanched when knives darted ahead that had been hidden within it. He strained to make another, more panicked leap backwards, landing a fair distance away from the helpless children and their mother.

'_What the hell was that? I thought–!' _he looked back, and saw that she had substituted herself, having anticipated his attack. Even worse than that, was that a fog had descended in the woods that had not been there earlier, _'Some kind of genjutsu, huh? I'll just have to release it then!' _He didn't do it quick enough.

"Doton: Inner Decapitation Jutsu!" she had ambushed him from underground, blind-siding him, and pulled the rogue by his heels beneath the surface of the soil. It was a technique her sensei had first used on her and her teammates as a practical joke, but now she found that after having learned it, she could apply it. He had not found a way to escape the technique fast enough, because he had never encountered anything quite like it.

She loomed down over the hissing, struggling rogue, and pinched a nerve at the nape of his neck. He flopped over inertly after that. The children's faces lit up with relief after seeing she had been victorious. Sakura smiled over to them, "Don't worry. I've been in tougher situations before. And sheesh! Give me a little more credit! I'm the Hokage's apprentice you know!"

The pink haired girl hefted the unconscious nin out of his earthy prison and splayed him out on the ground. Sakura methodically disarmed him of all of his weapons and supplies, taking them for herself, but noted how she would have to be more thorough, _'Once he wakes up he'll make a bee-line for his cohorts...I better make him useless so when he does get back to them, they won't learn anything from him.' _It made her shudder a bit at how she was starting to think like Tsunade.

With her chakra scalpel, Sakura severed the tendons in the flunkie's arm to start, disabling his ability to wield weaponry and perform jutsu. She moved to his throat and then damaged his vocal chords, knowing that without speech his communication would be thoroughly limited. And just for good measure she tied him up, wondering if later when he woke, he'd be able to free himself, _'He'll definitely have crappy motor functions in his hands. I'd be impressed if he pulls it off.'_

Sakura stowed away her newly acquired weapons and then turned back to the children. They were ready to leave and she hadn't even asked them to prepare. They had slung her team's travel bags on their backs. All that was left was their dozing mother at their feet. Sakura bent down and easily lifted the injured woman, then said, "Listen you two...I need you to show me the way to get into your village. Once I'm in I want you to hide with your mother somewhere safe while I go find Lee and Shino, alright?"

"You got it, Sakura-san!" Shizuku's brother cheered, leading the way out of the treeline and back towards the falls. With a huff, Sakura followed the children, hoping they wouldn't have another ninja encounter anytime soon.

* * *

Lee and Shino surfaced silently after Shibuki, coming up just in front of a massive tree that shaded the entirety of the village beneath it. They went to the shore, just outside a row of houses, and looked around the empty town.

"What a stunning place..." Lee remarked, wide-eyed, "It is no wonder you would so fiercely defend it."

Shibuki hovered in the water for a moment, a listless look in his eyes. After a moment he dove back under the water and set out again. Shino spoke sidelong to Lee, "My insects indicate there will be an attack presently. Go follow Shibuki-san and guard him."

Lee looked hesitant when his teammate was willing to fend off an ambush by himself. It felt like something that Neji would choose to do. Yet he had grown to trust people who trusted themselves in a fight. He nodded to Shino, "I will hurry back!" He leapt in after the village leader, moments before the hidden rogues descended like vultures.

They leapt for Shino together, and he let his kikai colony attack for him, swarming his assailants and feasting on their chakra. He knocked them aside while they flailed about, but cursed to himself once a blue rope tangled around him. The ninja who had escaped him earlier had an accomplice with him– a woman who was at the other end of the rope, pulling fiercely as if to snap him in half.

"Ooh, you're not bad at all, kid!" the woman jeered.

"You didn't think it would really be as easy as last time, did you?" the other rogue crowed, "I say we thrash this punk, Hisame!"

"Gladly!" the woman pulled tighter in unison with her partner, tearing the trapped gennin in two.

They balked to see that bugs had made a clone of their master, and they scuttled off once their distraction had succeeded. Hisame snarled furiously, tossing the cable back at her partner, "Great! He's loose! What is Suyin-sama going to think of this?"

"He doesn't have to know," her partner supplied darkly, "We'll nab that kid. We can look for him while Suyin-sama keeps tabs on that idiot-leader of this village. Where do you suppose Kirisame is? I wish he'd get his crazy ass in gear and get back here already!"

Hisame leapt up onto a rooftop, tailing her partner. "Who knows– maybe that little girly he went after finished him off?" she speculated, and then smirked, "Or maybe he wanted to have some fun with her..."

* * *

Shibuki surfaced in a tangle of roots beneath the great tree. He scrambled to the shore and opened a large cabinet, and sighed in relief to see that the precious item he was charged with guarding was still there, _'The Hero's Water...it must be protected...'_

He untied it from it's suspension and took the bottle down, holding it carefully, _'I can't let them have it...no matter what!' _Shibuki placed the Hero's Water in his side bag and then dove back into the water. Now that it was safe, he needed to find a place to avoid his enemies.

* * *

"Shino!" Sakura hurried through a thicket of bramble, thanking the small kikai insect that had met up with her and lead her directly to her teammate, "The kids showed me in– where's Lee?"

"He went to guard Shibuki-san. The situation has become even more perilous." he informed her, and then sent another small swarm of his colony to go check on their teammate's position, "I encountered two jounnin-level ninja after arriving here. They intercepted a clone since they were so eager to fight, however. Where did you leave the children?"

"I dropped them off near that big tree with their mother," Sakura replied, and then frowned, "But I really hope they don't go looking for Shibuki with so many ninja running around. They could get hurt or..." she shook her head, "No, they'll stay. I told them to. By the way– this guy tried to ambush me earlier. From the look of it, he was a nukenin from the Rain Village."

"Rain. The others bore that symbol as well. It is strange that they should want to interfere in this village," Shino said pointedly, "There is a very unlikely chance that they infiltrated this village on their own. Someone from the inside must have showed them in if their interests were aligned in some way."

"You mean that someone from Waterfall betrayed their own village?" Sakura asked quietly, "Wow...this is bad. What a time for Hayate-sensei to leave..."

"We move out now. Unfortunately I attracted the attention of the other two Ame nin before. They are looking for me, and my insects can sense them getting nearer." Shino reported solemnly, "It would be best to see just where their base is, that way we can organize an ambush of our own."

The pink haired girl agreed completely and followed him back out into the town. They stayed in the treetops to remain out of sight, and it didn't take long for them to find a congregation at the center of the village just beneath the ancient oak. Civilians and ninja alike were tied together, watched by the opposing ninja guardedly.

"They've taken the villagers hostage!" Sakura hissed furiously, as they observed from a lofty branch, "Just what is it that they're after?"

"They probably intend to gain whatever it is they are seeking by threatening Shibuki," Shino predicted, "They will kill the villagers, no doubt, if he doesn't comply. Now we should intervene." He paused and then leapt abruptly, Sakura mirroring him. Shuriken thacked into the branch they had been perched on, and the Leaf gennin scrambled to right themselves before they landed on another tree limb.

Before Shino could again substitute himself with a bug clone, the blue cable that his opponents had tried to snare him in earlier looped around both him and his teammate. Once they were knotted Hisame and her partner howled in triumph, pulling down and sending them crashing to the ground together.

"Oh look at this! Looks like he's got a little friend with him this time!" Hisame chortled, grinning, "Let's show Suyin-sama what we caught..." She and her partner dragged the two struggling ninja out into the open, where an older, bearded man looked at them in amusement.

"Have a look, Suyin-sama! Meddlers!" Hisame's partner laughed, "Shall we kill them here, do you think?" The rope tightened around Shino and Sakura, squeezing threateningly. The pink haired girl fought desperately not to cry out in pain, and Shino remained dutifully silent.

Suyin stood from where he sat near a shrine, "Not yet. They might come in handy when we negotiate."

Hisame and her partner heeded his command and sent an electrical current through the cable without warning, stunning both of the struggling gennin. They tumbled to the ground on top of each other bonelessly. The cable went slack once the job was done, and the villagers looked on in terror at the vicious display. A few of them voiced their disagreement.

"Why Suyin? You were once our most respected shinobi– how could you betray us this way?"

"Are you planning to take over the village?"

"Fuh!" Suyin snorted at the thought, "What would I want with this pathetic collection of huts? No, I've come for the Hero's Water..."

"Are you insane?" one of the captives cried, "Do you really think Shibuki-sama will just hand it over?"

"If he were a different sort of village leader then he may be content to hang on to it, yes. But you forget– I am the one who taught him the secret art of ninjutsu." he grinned, pleased with himself, "I know your Shibuki better than anyone!"

* * *

Shibuki looked on from his hiding place in a tree gap. Everything Suyin had said was true, and Shibuki grimaced to himself, fearing what would become of his people if he didn't surrender. Or more importantly, what would happen once Suyin possessed the Hero's Water. Either way, he had already lost, _'It's over...I...I can't hope to defeat so many enemies...I should give up now...'_

"Ah-ha!"

Shibuki stumbled backwards in shock, slamming into the other side of the gap. He realized his panic was wasted when it was only Lee who had found him, and not the enemy, "Y-You! How did...did you get here?"

Lee hopped down from the top of the gap, grinning, "I was looking for you down near the roots of this fine tree, Shibuki-san. But as it so happened my searching led me here– straight to you! Is that not fantastic luck?" he looked back over his shoulder, "But I wonder...who are those people outside, and what is it that they want?"

"Their leader...is named Suyin." Shibuki told him quietly, "He used to be a shinobi in this village."

"Used to be?" Lee parroted him, "He is now a rogue ninja, then?"

He nodded, "Yes..."

From outside, Suyin's voice reverberated through the air, "Hey Shibuki! I know you can hear me wherever you're hiding! Now then don't be shy– come on out here and bring the Hero's Water with you! Don't make this village suffer anymore because of you!"

Shibuki shook in violent fear against the wall, clinging pitifully to the bottle in his hands. Lee took notice of it after a moment, "Shibuki-san...what you are holding...is that the Hero's Water that he is speaking of?"

"Yes..." he answered weakly, "And making sure it's protected is the most sacred duty of the village leader..."

"It just looks like a jug of water..." Lee pointed out, puzzled.

"It is," Shibuki said softly, "But this water is drawn from the trunk of the ancient tree only once every hundred years...and whoever drinks it...will have his chakra increased tenfold, maybe even more!"

"Tenfold or more!" Lee cried. To him, it sounded like the ability to use chakra gates, but without the price of laborious training and meditation.

Shibuki nodded to him, "There are no shinobi in our village who are as strong as your Hokage...so in times of trouble we've had to rely on the Hero's Water to defend ourselves..." he took a shuddering breath, "In the last great war...the water was the only thing that saved us from destruction...but the Hero's Water exacts a terrible price..."

Lee listened intently, seeing why it was so important that the water be kept safe, especially from Suyin.

"Whoever drinks it, has his life shortened by the same degree to which his chakra was increased. Many of our shinobi have not died in battle, but from the water's effect. Ever since then, the Hero's Water has been hidden away, to keep it out of people's hands. And it was made the duty of the village leader to guard it." Shibuki explained, and then said sadly, "Some years ago we were attacked by shinobi from a distant land. As leader of the village, my father did what he felt he had to do to defend us. He drank the water...but he was not a young man."

Lee lowered his eyes, understanding what had happened.

"The increase of his chakra was too great– my father was a fool!" Shibuki cried at the memory, "He performed his sacred duty and was hailed as a great leader, because he drank the Hero's Water and died!"

"Shibuki!" Suyin called out again, "You wouldn't be foolish enough to be thinking of pouring it out would you? No...if someone ever attacked the village again you know you wouldn't be able to defend yourselves without the Hero's Water!"

Shibuki cried pathetically where he sat, torn on what he should do, "I know I'm the...leader of the village, and must guard the water at all costs...but if I let them take it...I will have betrayed my peoples' trust, and doomed my village!"

Suyin's voice was impatient, "Time's running out! There's a limit to how long you can just sit out there hiding away! So hand over the Hero's Water now, or I'll start killing your villagers one by one– very slowly and painfully!"

Shizuku and her brother, unfortunately, had earlier been apprehended by the rest of Kirisame's team (though he proved to be useless to them by that point.) They called out, begging Shibuki not to surrender. Their captor kicked them back into silence.

"I will not stand for this!" Lee closed his eyes, distraught, "Shibuki-san...you must act!"

"Leave me alone!" Shibuki yowled, turning his gaze away shamefully.

"Those children...they believe in you, even if you do not believe in yourself. They believe that you are strong and worthy of admiration!" Lee reminded him, "They talk about you as if you are a hero!"

"That's because they're only kids and they have it stuck in their heads that the village leader has to be a hero!" he rebutted guiltily, "I am not my father...all I did was inherit his title..."

Down below Shino and Sakura began to stir, and were greeted with the sight of Suyin untying Shizuku and pressing a blade to her small neck. Sakura thrashed in her place beside the Aburame, "Put her down you son of a bitch! I'll kill you if you touch her!" Shino looked on darkly, seeing things were then beyond their control.

"Hey Shibuki...I warned you before that my patience is limited! I'm giving you one more minute, and if you don't come out by then we'll start with this little one here, and then pick off all the rest of the children!" Suyin's threat infuriated the adults being held captive. They demanded to be killed first, but Suyin assured them the children would be a more effective argument, "Shibuki has always had a soft spot for the kiddies..."

"I may not know entirely what happened...but it sounds to me that your father was a great man..." Lee said, looking back at Shibuki.

"Who are you to say that? You don't know anything about my father!" Shibuki snarled defensively.

Suyin counted down the remaining time from outside, torturing the young leader.

"I know that he was willing to sacrifice his life for his village, and that is not something an ordinary man would do!" Lee told him, turning to the opening of the gap again.

"W-What...what are you gonna do?" Shibuki asked, seeing Lee moving to leave.

"So easily you give up, Shibuki-san, but I...I cannot!" Lee declared courageously, "I simply do not know how! There is always a way to win! To save the people you care for! To never give in, no matter the circumstances– that is my nindo! Your father is the kind of person who would not be swayed by fear or doubt...and neither am I."

Lee disappeared from the entrance a moment later.

Shibuki stared in astonishment at the empty space the Leaf nin had once occupied. He couldn't believe Lee was willing to fight when he was not. Then again...he could believe it, if only a little.

Suyin's countdown drew into mere seconds, and his eyes crossed as an exploding tag thudded to the ground just in front of him. Startled, he jumped, and Shizuku bit down on his hand during the tumble. She rolled away from him when he recoiled, and hurried back to her family in the confusion of the blast.

The smoke cloud had temporarily confused the rogue ninja. Suyin scrambled to his feet furiously, _'There's no way a coward like Shibuki would show his face to fight!'_

Sakura was well aware that Lee had created the diversion, even before he slashed at the ties around her wrists, "Lee! It's good to see you! Where did you learn a strategy like that, I wonder?"

"Tenten says that the best distraction is the one that explodes!" he chuckled. He didn't have to free Shino– his kikai insects had already chewed through his bonds, and the Aburame disappeared into the smoke cloud to ambush their foes.

Lee and Sakura moved back into the clearing prepared to defend the helpless captives. Shizuku hopped from one group to the next, cutting people loose. It was mayhem as ninja began to dive at each other, slashing and punching. The smoke cloud dissipated and their wits returned. Shino had gone directly for Suyin, drawing his nagamaki and commanding his insects to drain his foe of chakra. Sakura and Lee charged Hisame and her partner, avoiding their cable, and also defending the captives from odd-ended projectiles.

Sakura threw a monstrous punch that missed Hisame's partner, but gouged an enormous crack in the ground. As her opponent leapt up, Lee caught him, "Leaf Hurricane!" Three consecutive kicks had both knocked a number of his foe's teeth out, and sent him crashing into an upraised tree root. Sakura rounded on Hisame, and attacked with her chakra scalpel, wanting to sever whatever she could to disable her foe.

Hisame lashed out with her cable, like a whip, snapping at Sakura and leaving an ugly welt on her shoulder. It didn't delay her, though, the pink haired girl barreled ahead stubbornly and swiped her muscle-severing hand across Hisame's chest. A fatal hit, but it merely destroyed a water clone, _'No! I had her for sure!' _Hisame was positioned behind her, and plunged two kunai into the younger kunoichi's back. Sakura made a strangled noise before dropping to the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee dove at Hisame, chasing her away, and then returned to his teammate's side, "Sakura-chan...are you...are you going to be alright?"

She sat up, her knees quaking with the effort, "Sure...but I...I've got to get these out of me– Lee watch out!" The cable snapped forward and snared him tightly. Hisame and her partner had regrouped, and used the same electrical jutsu they had on Shino and Sakura.

Lee howled in response to the shock, but he remained conscious for the punishment. Unlike his teammates, his stamina was greater, and his endurance for pain was almost unsafe. Sakura screeched at them to release him. Shino, on the other side of the clearing, had been testing Suyin's abilities to the extreme. The cunning leader eventually resorted to snatching up Shizuku's brother, and drew out a kunai, "Now...let's say we calm down a bit, hm bug-ninja?"

Shino lowered his nagamaki, not willing to endanger the screaming child's life.

"You certainly did put up a valiant effort, but face it– you are outmatched and outnumbered!" Suyin called to the Leaf ninja, "Give up! I only want Shibuki...there's no need for you to be involved." he turned to the ancient tree, "I know you're hiding there, Shibuki! Why don't you come out and save your precious little friends?"

A vortex of water abruptly shotgunned passed Hisame and her partner, knocking them aside violently. Lee tumbled free and leapt back to Sakura, where she was mending her injury. Shino also moved to his team as the twisting current blew away the rest of the rogue ninja, before stopping ahead of their leader.

The water cleared and Shibuki stood in front of Suyin, with his chakra visible, and a hateful look on his face, "Let the villagers go you coward...you've been waiting for me, right?" he glared at his former teacher, "Well here I am!"

His villagers cheered together to see their leader had descended at last. The Leaf ninja, especially Lee, were also pleased he had joined their cause.

The rogue ninja regrouped, leaping at him. Shibuki raced through hand signs, "Suiton: Water Dragon Blast!" An enormous current of water shot up from the water's surface and swallowed the incoming nukenin, dragging them back into the water before they could even land a hit.

Shibuki stared down Suyin, and his old mentor spoke at length, "Well Shibuki, you haven't changed a bit! Heh heh! Impressive chakra– I take it that you drank from the Hero's Water?"

"Yes, I did." his answer was plainly for show. He had no real reason to answer to traitorous slime like Suyin.

"But not all of it, surely!" Suyin added, grinning, "Where's the rest?"

"It's too late for it to do you any good, I am going to defeat you right here and now!" Shibuki declared confidently.

"Quite the little hero...you're aware of what happens to someone of your _limited abilities _when he drinks the Hero's Water?" Suyin reminded tauntingly, "You, of all people, should know that..."

Shibuki looked on, his chakra radiating off of him, not swayed at all by Suyin's chatter.

"It will do little good for you anyway you fool! You are so far out of your league..." Suyin warned, "If you multiply your chakra even by ten times or twenty, it's still no match for the chakra I already possess!"

"We'll soon find out!" Shibuki retorted, "Alright take this! Hidden Waterfall style– Water Slicing Blade!" He reached out his hand and formed a jagged ice sword that he had made with chakra. Suyin tossed his captive aside and also created his own water sword, ready to counter the leader of the Waterfall Village.

They leapt at each other, slashing wildly, fast as wind. Suyin sneered at Shibuki's display, "Your chakra may have increased– but your moves haven't gotten any better! You've left your guard wide open, just as you used to!" He pushed ahead, getting leverage on Shibuki. Suyin cut down the center of the leader's ice blade and snapped it– reducing it to a splash of water.

Shibuki was stunned by the tactic, and couldn't counter in time. Suyin ran him through with his own blade, skewering him like a stuck fish. Screams of children and adults alike filled the air. Lee looked on with horrified eyes as Shibuki stumbled, and then fell in defeat.

Shibuki's chakra faded, and his body convulsed, desperately trying to obey his brain's commands, _'Move...get up...I must– for the village...for the children! I have to protect them!' _

"You really haven't changed all that much, Shibuki," Suyin sighed, kicking the man and rolling him over while he bled and shuddered, "You never did show much ability...you were weak then and you are weak now." he reached into the young man's shirt and drew out the bottle, "How convenient– you've brought it with you!"

Suyin raised it above his head victoriously, "Now I have it at last– the Hero's Water! The world is mine for the taking!"

"Give it back!" Shibuki rasped, and Suyin stomped on his wound to silence him. The treacherous rogue uncorked the jug and raised it to his lips, drinking a generous portion.

His chakra grew more potent and visible with each sip, and once he stopped Suyin again stomped down on Shibuki, grinding him further into the ground, "Oh ho ho! Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength!" he laughed loudly, "Did I just hear a rib crack? You should be honored, Shibuki! You'll be the first demonstration of just how strong your old teacher has become!"

"Enough!"

A kunai whipped past Suyin's face and he turned, seeing Lee had not backed down. The Leaf gennin stood ready, challenging him in an offensive stance, "I have met foes like you before. You feel that simply because you say something makes it so, but I will make you eat those words!"

Shibuki smiled from his place beneath Suyin's foot, "You tell him...Lee..."

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Lotus!" Lee howled, racing forward, "Take this! Leaf Hurricane!" He lashed out with the strike that Suyin instantly blocked– something that was rarely done. Lee raced around him, attacking at random and searching for an opening. Suyin retaliated, and hurled the gennin up into the high limbs of the tree– crushing him against the trunk.

'_Such power!' _Lee acknowledged that he was not on the same level as his opponent, _'If I am to defeat him then I must match him! I must __**surpass **__him!' _He blinked in astoundment when Suyin near immediately reappeared next to him, _'He is fast!' _Lee, also quick and alert, jumped forward before Suyin could land another hit.

He landed on a lower branch and quickly snapped his leg weights off. Without the enormous restraints on him, he could emulate Suyin's speed even without the use of chakra. Lee zipped away from Suyin's blows, frustrating the veteran ninja. Lee threw his own punches, but found none of them had an effect when Suyin's chakra was great enough to absorb them.

'_I am not strong enough to hurt him...' _Lee avoided a fearsome swipe to the head, and then tried to trip his foe with a sweep-kick, _'So I need to become stronger!'_

He only had time to open two of his chakra gates before Suyin had descended upon him again, hurling a punch that devastated part of the tree– snapping one of its gigantic roots in two. Lee charged forward when there was an opening, and kicked Suyin into the air. He was inspired to use a move that he had once seen his sensei perform. Though he could not himself use it, he could mimic it.

Lee reappeared above Suyin, faster than the eye could trace, and vectored downward with a storm of wicked punches, "Fledgling Peacock!" The blows connected, faultlessly, and Suyin gave a small cry before he crash landed on the ground, tearing up earth from the force of the attack and his own chakra.

Though it had caused damage, it had not been enough. Lee moved ahead to attack again, but Suyin had recovered remarkably fast, and met him with a massive blow. He kicked the gennin so hard he was sent skipping like a stone out over the water, before violently splashing into it. Lee disappeared after that.

"Is that the best you've got?" Suyin chortled madly, "Shibuki and his little Leaf friends set an excellent example don't they? Selfless bravery! Selfless stupidity!"

Shino hacked at him with his nagamaki, and carved a vicious gash down Suyin's left shoulder, "Did you forget someone?"

Shocked that he had been injured, Suyin returned the attack, creating another water sword, and dueled with Shino on the shore. He was unaffected by the Aburame's swarm of insects– he was exerting more chakra than they could devour, and moving faster than either they or Shino could match. Sakura joined the fray shortly after, not fully recovered, but too stubborn to let her teammate struggle alone. She could only hope Lee was alright.

"Stupid little pups! Don't know when to give up!" Suyin thrashed, fighting them off, but found that their attacks were progressively becoming more effective– and his own progressively less effective, _'What's this? The water must be wearing off...very well then.' _He leapt back, and took another drink. His chakra grew again, and he met them, blowing them away with blasts of water from the shore.

From beneath the water's surface, Lee was busy opening his chakra gates. He had figured the best place to avoid conflict was underwater– where Suyin would assume he would stay if he had been defeated. But five chakra gates open was hardly defeat. Lee exploded out of the water, catching Suyin from behind at the surface. The rogue moved to dodge, barely able to do so, and Lee's punch ripped past him and connected with the container of Hero's Water– shattering it.

"**No!**" Suyin couldn't believe he had been so careless. He lashed out, but his strikes barely even nicked the gennin. Lee's own corona of chakra was greater, and had been earned without the help of the sacred water of the village.

"Time to finish it!" Lee cried, plowing into Suyin, sending him hurtling across the wide lake to the lower-district homes. He met Suyin there, and hit him again, his speed and strength so heightened that he tossed the nukenin back and forth across the lake like a helpless rag doll. Suyin was no longer a match. He was finished.

"Reverse Lotus!" Lee appeared beneath Suyin, and hammered him in the gut with a kick that had all of his pent-up chakra channeled into it. Suyin hacked and then disappeared– thrown clear over the rocky edges of the village, and out into the falls beyond. Sakura found the sight similar to a rocket-launch.

Lee landed and then fell to his butt.

It was not what they had pictured for when they defeated Suyin, but his teammates were relieved to see Lee's divine youthful energy had triumphed once again.

"Success!" Lee cried joyously, and then fell over, exhausted.

* * *

By day's end peace had been restored, and Hayate had returned to pick them up when they hadn't shown at the village. After hearing the story, he was not as enthralled as his team had expected him to be, "You don't say? Good work then, all of you. I would expect no less of shinobi of the Leaf Village."

They thanked him, and Sakura then turned to Shibuki, who was looking worse for the wear– heavily bandaged and bruised, but still smiling, "Is everything alright now, Shibuki? Are you feeling any better?"

"I'll be fine." he told her quietly.

"That is the best part about this, Shibuki-san!" Lee grinned at him, "You drank the Hero's Water and still survived! Your youth has shielded you from it's harmful effect! You truly are the hero of the Hidden Waterfall Village!"

"I'm afraid I'm just as much of a coward as I ever was..." he admitted sheepishly, "I was scared out of my mind the whole time."

"Of course! Anyone would've been scared, Shibuki-sama!" Shizuku mewed up at him, "But you didn't let it stop you and it made all the difference!"

He smiled at the children clinging to him, "Thanks for that..."

"It's time for us to be on our way." Hayate announced, and his team gave a short farewell to their Waterfall companions. As they walked down the path into the sunset, Shizuku and her brother called after them, offering for them to visit again sometime.

Shibuki smiled as he watched them leave, _'Thank you...Leaf ninja. Perhaps we will be allies after all...for always.'_

* * *

The following afternoon, Naruto found himself and his sensei in a new city– large and glorious by the bustling seaside. He was itching to try his luck with the new jutsu he had been briefed on, but while they trekked along the outskirts of the tourist town, Jiraiya halted suddenly– setting his student on edge.

"What's wrong, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked him, seeing it was a serious matter.

Jiraiya glanced over to his pupil, "Naruto...make sure you stay quiet. They're coming this way...but they won't bother us if you keep your mouth shut."

The blonde boy immediately thought of the Akatsuki, _'No way! How could they have found us? And how does the Perv expect us to–?' _A moment later he realized it wasn't the Akatsuki at all. A suspicious group of ninja, however, did approach them from down the road. They were leaving the city, and Naruto and Jiraiya would have to pass them in order to enter it.

The leader of the platoon was not a subtle man. He was dressed in armor that looked to be from Jiraiya's time. He was garbed in dark, rich colors, and his face had a single, muted scar that ran from above his left eye diagonally down across his nose and right cheek. His hair was a copperish color, graying now. He was old, and clearly wasn't aging as gracefully as Jiraiya. His face was wrinkled, and his eyes were lit with an intensity that could have only been gained from years of fighting.

Instantly Naruto knew that the shinobi ahead of them was someone not to be trifled with, "Oi...Ero-sensei...just who is that guy over there?"

"Him? I don't blame you for asking, Naruto. That there...is the most talented murderer in the history of the shinobi world." Jiraiya warned him darkly, "His name is Dintei Bi. I hoped I could have lived out the rest of my life without ever seeing his face again..."

The description didn't sit well with Naruto. Suddenly he was sorry he had asked.

Once the two parties were on opposite sides of the street, though it was much to Jiraiya's disdain, Bi's party halted when he held up his hand. He looked to Jiraiya and smiled a sickly-looking smirk, "Oh, well, if it isn't Jiraiya-sama, one of the Legendary Three! Fancy seeing you down here, good sir."

"I can't say the same about you, Bi." Jiraiya answered coldly, "I wonder what it is that an old man like you could possibly be scheming these days?"

Bi chuckled, "Now, now, Gama-sennin, no need to be so rude. These days I no longer hold a quarrel with Leaf. My village is prospering again, at long last." Contradictory to what he had said about Leaf, he looked down at Naruto, and then scowled– as if he actually recognized the boy.

"I'm not going to make nice, Bi. Don't forget how many innocent Leaf ninja you slaughtered during the war..." Jiraiya wasn't picking a fight, but if one started he would be sure to finish it, "That isn't something that can be forgiven."

"I would hardly call them _innocent,_" Bi smirked, and then added, "And certainly they weren't Leaf shinobi at all, if you ask me."

Naruto didn't understand, _'What is this guy talking about? How can he talk like that when he killed so many people in Konoha? Of course they'd be–!'_

"Confused, kiddo?" Bi noted the blonde boy's perplexed expression, "It's really quite simple. You see, I only eliminated those who called themselves Leaf ninja under false pretenses. They were really ninja from my village– Hidden Rock, and they ran away and hid in Leaf during the war. Cowards like that deserved to die."

"No. They were all brave people who I was honored to call my comrades." Jiraiya corrected the false statement. He wanted Naruto to know the truth, but also know the moral behind it.

"You are entitled to feel however you like," Bi shrugged dismissively, "Although...it's a good thing that there are no more traitors hiding in Konoha, right Jiraiya-sama? Or else I wouldn't be able to retire!"

He laughed in entertainment at the thought, and Jiraiya grimaced, as if he knew something that Bi didn't. Or perhaps _did _know. Bi's small troop of underlings waited behind him silently, their expressions vacant or hidden. It was as if they couldn't hear the conversation at all.

Bi decided to move on, "Well then, it was good seeing you again, Gama-sennin," he glanced down at Naruto and added, "And good day to you too, Namikaze-san." He said the name with great revulsion.

"This boy is an Uzumaki!" Jiraiya immediately corrected Bi, "You shouldn't assume so much, Bi..."

"Hm. Uzumaki." Bi had great familiarity with many names of ninja, "That sounds like a Whirlpool name...I suppose that makes him less disgusting." He and his platoon left after that, moving on down the sandy road. They were so confident and unafraid of other ninja, they traveled out in the open, or at least, made it appear that way.

"That was a genjutsu..." Jiraiya muttered, troubled, "Those guys are good...there's no error in their formation."

"Uh...Ero-sensei..." Naruto spoke up after they continued on down the path, "Just what was that back there? Why did you get so mad at what he said to me?"

"Because Bi mistook you for someone that he hated very much." Jiraiya told him succinctly, "I corrected him. I'm not going to let his hard feelings rub off on you, you hear me?"

Naruto nodded, not fully understanding, and they continued on into the city in silence.

* * *

**tigerowl: Wow. That was a horrendously long chapter, and I am not sorry about it.** **Covered a lot of ground in this one, and yet still we have barely started. Feel free to let all the juices of this chapter fester in your minds. Reviews are also extremely helpful! **

**Isumo1489: Well I must agree with my partner here– this chapter is obnoxiously long. And I love every inch of it! I hope this has wet your appetite for the bad-assness to come! My favorite part of this chapter was the revision of the Waterfall mission, although Bi's entry was a close second...evil bastard...I hope everyone enjoyed the first installment, and we will see you for the second one!**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 2- Arcanum


	2. Arcanum

**Author's Notes, Isumo1489: First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Chapter Two has arrived at last, and further mysteries are about to be revealed...hence the chapter's title: Arcanum. Please enjoy!**

**tigerowl:** **I have a notice here, people. It's easily understood that it can be a bit rough to follow a story that contains a number of different plot lines, but in this we couldn't avoid it. Everything ties together– some sooner and some later. What affects the other characters also impacts our three main boys, so the focus divides accordingly. And there we go! Special thanks to **_**Morlin **_**and **_**Wise Poison, **_**two of our most loyal reviewers, and others from our last story**– **glad you made it! **

Chapter 2- Arcanum

"Dead, is he, un?" he flipped his blonde hair out of his face for a moment, "That's no good. Who's supposed to keep watch over Orochimaru now that we've lost Kabuto, do you think?"

Across the hall Zetsu's face appeared, half-melded with the stone wall. His gold eyes blinked listlessly above the other man's head, trapped in his own thoughts. The blonde man scowled when he was not acknowledged.

"Oi! Are you listening at all, Zetsu-san?"

"Your chatter is distracting..." Zetsu separated from the wall completely, independent again, and walked down the hall, "Your concern is unnecessary, Deidara. There is already a replacement for Kabuto to take over his duties."

Deidara stalked after the former Grass ninja, disgruntled, but not yet angry. Being new to the organization, he had yet to gain the respect the veteran members possessed. Often he'd go ignored in conversations and meetings, or be excluded from more significant missions. More frustrating was that his partner, Sasori, always made sure to criticize his art. He wondered why he put up with such treatment when he was fully capable of blowing the hideout to hell in an instant.

The dark hallway opened up into a pleasant courtyard that resided above the building. There were occupants in the garden. Deidara blinked over to his left where Kisame sat contentedly, wrapping up his sword Samehada in cloth, since the old wrappings had been torn off during a recent fight. He found that the strange, bluish ninja irritated him less than the others. He wasn't in the habit of annoying his peers.

Zetsu stopped nearby Kisame and looked up into a sumac tree, "Come down from there."

"Oh! Of course, Zetsu-san!" a skinny figure garbed in dark clothing shifted on a branch, and then ungracefully tumbled from his perch. He quickly stood and brushed himself off. Deidara observed the newbie suspiciously.

His attire consisted of blacks and grays, that were offset by a repulsively orange mask that hid the man's face. He wore no cloak that showed his affiliation to the Akatsuki, and to Deidara, appeared to be the sorriest excuse for a ninja he had ever laid eyes on, _'There's no way that's a daisy-chain that's hanging around his neck?' _The poorly linked flowers fell out of shape and drifted to the ground a moment later.

Deidara furrowed his brow, "...what is that thing?"

The masked nin looked over his shoulder expectantly, not realizing he was the one in question.

"He is called Tobi." Zetsu answered, his gaze again aimed nowhere in particular, "He is one of my subordinates and does errand work for the Akatsuki. From here out he will act as our spy on Orochimaru."

Deidara snorted in disapproval. Dressing ridiculously was one thing– but daisy-chains were another matter.

"Tobi." the masked man gave his attention to his superior when he spoke, "You have been assigned on reconnaissance for the next 24 monthsKeep a low profile and report back to this place every month with status on Orochimaru. If you are successful in this task you will be promoted in ranks."

Tobi nodded ecstatically, "You got it, Zetsu-san! The snake-man won't suspect a thing– I'll get this done for sure! You just say the word and I'll get out there and dig up the dirt on that guy..."

"Go now."

"Woo!" Tobi darted out of the garden at Zetsu's command, and his cheers could be heard even as he stumbled down the nearby hill that led out of the valley. Deidara was thoroughly appalled with the selection.

"Orochimaru will kill him on sight, un." the blonde man mused, "There's no way a fool like that could get the job right..."

Zetsu stared out into the garden, but answered, "His stupidity is what Orochimaru will ignore. His success in this will be greater than past operatives. Tobi has a curiously high success rate, despite being easily distracted."

"That's the biggest load of garbage I've heard since I got here, un!" Deidara said snippishly, "Where did you even dig up an idiot like him anyway, Zetsu-san?"

"From a rock pile...long ago."

The ironic answer still didn't satisfy Deidara, "That was a real waste of energy on your part then...I bet he won't last a month out of the 24 you assigned him, un!"

"I don't know..." Kisame spoke up abruptly from his place on a tree stump. "There's something about that goofball I kind of like..."

* * *

Tobi's departure for the Hidden Sound Village was prompt. It would be, overall, his third total visit to the Rice Country ever. Seldom did he get lost either, despite the rolling plains of wheat and murky swamp-forests littering the landscape. There was a subtle geography to the land that he was keen to.

He toted an unconscious man on his back. No one in particular he knew at all– but he had been requested to nab and bag a person before he landed in the Sound Village. The young farm lad on his back gave a soft groan, stirred, and was limp again a moment later.

"I'm sorry fellow..." Tobi muttered, lugging along his helpless captive, "They asked for you– so I did as they asked. But remember: _we owe respect to the living; the dead we owe only truth_...so in this case, you're getting both!"

Sunlight illuminated the surrounding forest in sharp, geometric patterns of green and bark. Tobi scuttled along the forest floor, careful to not trip on snaking tree roots. He knew already he was in Sound, not because he had remembered the location exactly, but because he was greeted at a rendezvous.

A slender man dressed in dark garb stepped up from a gap between two monstrous tree roots. His violet hair was groomed meticulously, and his eyes, cruelly gold, were focused utterly on Tobi.

Tobi stumbled while trying to give a bow, which came out as half-professional. The teen on his back sighed heedlessly in his sleep. Tobi stood straighter, slightly intimidated, "Uh...hello, Koinyu-san! I came on time again, right?"

"A bit earlier than I anticipated..." Koinyu droned, already familiar with Tobi's scatterbrain habits, "I see you've brought a present for me, Tobi. Give him here– I've run out of subjects for my experiments and I was afraid I'd have to go fish for some myself..."

The transfer of the helpless farm-hand was made silently. Tobi slipped the boy from his shoulder and Koinyu received him, slinging him up again like a sheep intended for shearing. Tobi winced at the greedy look in the other man's eyes. What experiments he performed on people he did not know, and he felt guilt rise as bile in his throat.

He was dead for sure, as promised. Tobi suddenly felt the irrational urge to save the child he had helped doom, but Koinyu walked ahead without a moment's waste. Tobi sighed resignedly. He had always had to remind himself that he was a good person who worked with bad people. And by working with bad people he was made to do bad things. But he always knew deep down that his goodness was always the strongest feeling inside of him. He took no pleasure in harming others.

"Get a move-on, then, you swirly wretch..." Koinyu snapped, "The entrance is right here, if you've forgotten again. Come in but don't follow me. Straight down the hall is where you can find Orochimaru-sama. And I mean _straight_– no turns for the fun of it to get lost. Go to Orochimaru-sama for a debriefing."

Tobi nodded as he ducked down into the metal, storm-cellar entrance that was one of the smaller ways into the snake-sennin's hideout. He followed the violet haired man down the stairwell until it opened up into an antechamber, and then paused, saying, "Well it was nice seeing you again, Koinyu-san! I thought that maybe next time I could–"

Koinyu stalked down the hall with his new test subject, completely ignoring the lackey.

Tobi sighed again behind his mask. It was always easy infiltrating the hideout, because everyone within it chose to ignore him. A fool who favored orange masks and playing games was not someone the shinobi in Sound were willing to take seriously, _'And thank goodness for that...'_

Tobi traipsed down the hall, not taking any unnecessary turns, and at the very end of the echoing, stone corridor, peeked into a large auditorium with occupants.

Sasuke wheeled around the room with great speed, and Tobi did a double-take when he observed the young ninja lash out with a tangle of dark snakes, in midair, as Orochimaru moved ghoulishly to counter. The scuffle was brief, and could scarcely be followed by the untrained eye of any non-ninja. Tobi managed, gawking at the grace and mystery of their snake summoning techniques.

Orochimaru's attention was drawn to the neophyte lurking in the doorway. His expression soured, and he turned back to the Uchiha prodigy, "That will have to do for now, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke silently stalked out of the room after he had been dismissed. Tobi fidgeted as the young shinobi passed him in the doorway, unable to keep quiet, "Oh, Sasuke-san...what a marvelous Sharingan! So red and so shiny– you'd think that–"

"What? Were you the village-idiot wherever you came from?" Sasuke snorted, barely sparing Tobi a sideways glance. Tobi nodded half-heartedly, a bit confused. The young Uchiha exited, slinking like a shadow into the empty corridor, and choosing not to even begin questioning Orochimaru's reasons for inviting a dunce such as the latter into his hideout.

"Well?" Tobi turned his attention to Orochimaru when the snake spoke, "Report if you have any information of consequence."

"Oh right!" the masked man nodded in understanding, "You see, the organization doesn't tell the likes of Tobi much– so I have to sneak and listen to what Zetsu-san and Kisame-san say to each other..."

Orochimaru's expression betrayed no amount of patience. If he had been paying attention at all– Tobi missed it. He continued rambling, not dissuaded in the slightest, "It has been mentioned a few times that the organization has two biju for sure! They know it, and I know it. I guess...and they are preparing to collect the Ichibi and the Nibi sometime...uh...well, maybe three years. I didn't really hear that part..."

Orochimaru was somewhat pleased with the meager scraps of knowledge that had been gathered. After having been a member of the Akatsuki himself some time ago, he was previously aware of their intentions. Their status, however, would need surveillance. They were more of a threat to his goals than most– even Leaf. Orochimaru had reasoned that the best way to foil the Akatsuki from further advancement, would be to kill the jinchuriki before they could capture them, _'What a fun game...it seems they're still floundering to catch them all on schedule...and their hired help isn't exactly quality either...'_

"Tell me, Tobi..." Orochimaru droned after a moment, smirking inwardly, "Has anyone within the Akatsuki even remotely realized yet that you are not truly on their side?"

"Well..." his response required some thought, "Even I haven't figured out what side I'm on yet...it's anyone's guess, Orochimaru-sama!"

An irritable mutter sounded, "...hn...it was a great mistake operating on you those years ago..."

"You mean when you and Zetsu-san found me in the Land of Rocks?" Tobi asked for clarification– and then a pause, "Or was it the Land of Geodes? Hm..."

"Neither. It's called the Land of Stone you imbecile..." he sighed in heartfelt exasperation (twas the price paid for a spy with no poise,) "Even to this day I still wish you had amnesia..."

"Nowadays it's upgraded to short-term memory loss," the masked man informed him helpfully, "Hey...that must mean I'm getting better!"

"Leave, before I begin considering a replacement for you..."

"Yes, certainly, Orochimaru-sama! I'm a good boy," Tobi nodded again, "Tobi is a good boy..." He scuttled out of the auditorium a moment later, dutifully, and began the tormenting journey down the hallway again– wishing to take a turn to explore, and knowing Koinyu would give him hell about it.

Orochimaru stood listlessly in the echoing dimness of the room, regretting his investment in the blockhead who was responsible with the intelligence gathered about the Akatsuki.

* * *

Tobi, no longer wanted by either of his two affiliations, decided to return home for some rest. Night had settled, blanketing the sky in a cowl of endless stars. Tobi moved with great speed beneath them, looking up now and then for their guidance in direction.

The moors and farmland of the Rice Country melted away into dense blocks of woodland. Tobi disappeared into the gloom of it all, moving up the clear incline as rolling hills morphed into the spine of a monstrous mountain chain. He was like a ghost in the dipping valleys. Animals sipping cautiously near streambanks would scatter at the sight of his unearthly mask. An orange whirlpool in the black– even wolves cowered into the bramble.

Tobi continued contentedly, unafraid of the night and its inhabitants. A fragment of the moon glimpsed through clouds that had lingered from that evening. Blinking silver on and off on the land below. Tobi made a sharp turn left on one particularly worn trail, leapt a gap (even though it provided the convenience of a footbridge,) and began his approach to a nearby village.

He didn't count the hours it had taken to get there. He hummed to himself pleasantly, entering the sleepy village which was lit by only a few lanterns, and smoke whispering from chimneys. Tobi stopped outside a darkened home's door and knocked expectantly. He waited until an elderly man answered the door.

The wrinkled old-timer blinked up at him, scrutinizing his appearance in the darkness, and then smiled in familiarity, "Ah, Tobi-kun! Back again I see! To what do I owe this late visit, eh?"

Tobi bent down and lifted a basket that sat forgotten outside the door, "Really, Char-san, when you pick these you shouldn't just leave them out here. Do I have to remind you every time?"

Char accepted the basket of radishes sheepishly, "Again? I was so sure I brought them in this time...thank you anyway, Tobi-kun."

"Goodnight, Char-san!" Tobi moved back out onto the dark street, and Char bade him farewell before closing the door after him. He passed through the slumbering town and back out into surrounding forest of the mountain.

* * *

Rin, much to her displeasure, arrived home later than usual. She had been doting all day and for most of the night on a severely ill child, whose family lived in a nearby village. She hadn't stopped working until she was sure he was stable, and before she knew it, midnight was near. Rin packed her things, and accepted the payment the parents offered for her trouble.

Rin trudged home wearily. A sigh escaped her when she noted that Sesshu was not out on the porch waiting to greet her, _'I don't really blame him...it's late, and he needs sleep just like everyone else...'_

She shuffled up the steps and into the house. Rin set her bag down and blinked in puzzlement to see her ninken pacing the halls anxiously, or rather, excitedly. She shut the door behind her, "Um, Sesshu? What's wrong boy? You feeling okay?"

The golden dog took a seat in front of her, tail wagging wildly, "He's back! He looks very tired, though...and skinnier too. You should go feed him I think."

An irrational grin spread across her face, and she patted Sesshu on the head, "Good! Now go to sleep boy. It's late and you'll need your energy if you're going to babysit Yuma tomorrow."

Rin moved down the hall, her heart fluttering. She could still hear Sesshu pacing anxiously behind her. Truthfully, the event was nothing exciting since it was totally expected, but Rin always felt a bit lightheaded when her husband returned from his missions.

She sniffed the air, scenting him, and then peeked into the bedroom. He was seated on the bed, hands on his knees– exhausted. Rin sauntered into the room, smiling, "You're late again...but only just. You had us a little worried you know."

His voice was soft, "I'm sorry..."

"Aw, don't worry about it...and why don't you take that mask off now, huh?"she crossed over to where he sat, nodding in approval as he removed the orange guise, "There we go! I'll go get you something to eat now."

He chuckled at her liveliness, "Thanks, Rin, but you know...it is late. You should really rest–" She was already out the door. He relented and then stood up again, undressing in order to change into more comfortable clothes.

Sesshu, still too antsy to get some sleep, bounded into the room a moment later. Redressed and too tired to prevent it, he let the dog leap up and lick his face adoringly, "I'm so glad you're home...we were wondering when you'd be back!"

He patted Sesshu on the head, "I'm back now, so relax Sesshu. And have you been protecting everyone while I've been gone?"

"But of course," the dog backed away, satisfied with the greeting, "Though there hasn't been any trouble really."

He was glad to hear it, and after telling Sesshu to get some sleep, he looked across the room to where a mirror had been hung on the wall. Rin used it, but he often tried not to look at himself whenever it could be avoided. Two black eyes stared back at him– ebony hair spiked in all directions. He would've been handsome, he supposed, if not for the scars running down his right cheek. He ran his fingers across them in disappointment, _'It's not like the rest of my body is any better off...'_

After a moment he looked away from his reflection, fed up with it, _'My image in the mirror and my soul look nothing alike.'_

He snapped out of his reverie when his wife returned with a bowl of leftovers. He noted her chewing a bit, and was glad she had thought to feed herself as well. Rin handed him a warm cup of sake along with the food, and he thanked her for her thoughtfulness. She took a seat beside him, cross-legged, and stared at his face with more intent than he could bear to muster for himself.

"So..." Rin began quietly, "How did it go?"

"Well, the only fight I got into was with a few Rain ninja before meeting with Zetsu-san." he recapped, squinting his eyes thoughtfully, "I finished them quick...but I suspect one of them must've knocked a joint loose..."

"Let me see," she shifted to sit behind him on the bed. It was especially clear in the tank top he was then wearing that his right arm was artificial. The same prosthetic material ninja used in the making of certain puppets. Rin glanced down at her husband's leg, considering, knowing it was also automail.

Her practiced hands skimmed across the arm he offered up, and Rin searched for any abnormalities that she had grown keen to detecting over the years. Her eyes hovered for a moment over one spot in particular before she could confirm it, "You're right...this will only take a second..."

He stopped eating on cue and held his breath– aware of what was coming.

With a swift motion the flat of her palm snapped his forearm back into place, connecting it with the elbow properly. The pain passed quickly, mostly due to experience with previous injuries. He took a sip of the wine and relaxed, closing his eyes briefly.

"How's the leg then?" she thought to ask.

"Functioning," he smiled at her, "Talking like this makes me feel like a robot." He paused, glancing down at the meat and rice in the bowl he had been eating out of, "What kind of fish is this?"

"Catfish."

"It's good." he decided aloud, "How's Yuma been?"

Rin fiddled with her hair as it hung messily over her shoulders, "His aim is perfect now...the little bugger has a harder time _missing_ than _hitting_ a target. Oh! And a nice Sand ninja paid a visit a few days ago to pick up some medicine."

He gave her a skeptical look, "You let a Sand shinobi come up here?"

"He was so great– just a kid really." Rin recalled smilingly, "He played with Yuma and Sesshu before he left. Quiet like most jounnin...but he's pretty good with children. At first I couldn't believe it..."

"Kakashi made jounnin when he was young." he reminded her.

"Let's not talk about that, please." she frowned sadly, "Are you finished with that?"

"Yes, thank you." he let her take the empty bowl from him, and declined politely when she asked him if he wanted more sake. He watched Rin leave, highly irritated at the mentioning of Kakashi.

He felt terrible that he had again upset her. He was aware that talking about the past always made her defensive, while he, in contrast, welcomed it with open arms. The only way he knew how to lighten her spirits again was to focus on the present– and its positive aspects, for that matter.

He stood up and slinked into the hallway, curious. Sesshu was fast asleep on a couch inside at last, and he turned down another hall, slipping into another room without a sound. Yuma was curled in a ball in his bed, asleep. He grinned at the sight of the child, bubbling over with euphoria. A few steps in and he was already sitting beside the small boy. He bent down and kissed him on his exposed forehead, brushing aside some of the downy, ink hair.

Yuma sprang awake, sensitive to the touch. His intelligent eyes locked onto and instantly recognized the person who had arrived, "**You're back!**" Yuma's arms lassoed around his father's neck, and he proceeded to ramble about everything that had transpired since he had left.

He could only laugh at Yuma's excitement, assuring him they'd review his shuriken skills tomorrow, "But for now I say we could both use some sleep..."

Yuma pouted in uncertainty, "But...how do I know you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be here, promise." he grinned down at him, "Yuma is a good boy. My favorite boy." He kissed him again out of habit, but Yuma was by then too hyper and fussy to even begin considering sleep again. His father resorted to an Induced Sleep Jutsu to help him along. Yuma sank bonelessly back down to his pillow a moment later, allowing his father a means of escape.

He chuckled wildly to himself as he left the boy's room, practically hovering down the hall. There was no better feeling than having someone so small and alive to cherish, he thought to himself.

Once back in his own bedroom, he found Rin there on the bed. She looked sleepier than she had earlier let on, and was busy changing the pillow cases with a very muted grace. He clambered over to her, tossing aside the unwanted linens, and pressed up against her flank, "I've missed you...so much, Rin...I really hate playing dumb all the time..."

She nodded in understanding, "I know...but it's your best cover. Besides, it takes a truly brilliant person to appear that stupid."

He chuckled at her compliment, "Yeah...I guess I have them all fooled...as for my dignity I've learned to go without it..."

He helped her stuff a pillow into a new cover and then set it aside. There was a peaceful silence between them for a while, and he watched Rin settle beneath the blanket and curl up against his back. She breathed in his smell– comforted by it. Her brow furrowed after a moment as a pained thought crossed her mind.

"Obito..." she mumbled, slightly muffled by the blanket, "The Sand ninja...he said he used to live in Konoha. He told me that the Sandaime is dead now."

"Yes, I know." he confirmed it sadly, "Sarutobi-sama did his part...Orochimaru is also planning to kill Tsunade-sama as well."

"You won't let that happen..." Rin said softly.

"I won't." he promised, and then blinked down at her smilingly, "So are you ready to go to sleep now, Rin?"

"Well, since you just got back I thought I'd stay up a while," she admitted, despite her desperate need for some rest, "Just in case there was...you know...anything that you wanted."

Obito smirked at the thought, "There are plenty of things I want. It just depends on how long you're willing to stay awake..."

Rin rolled her eyes at his implication, and was then caught off-guard by his sudden movement. She leapt up, throwing the blanket off, but knew she was too late to match his speed. He descended and she writhed, instantly knowing it was impossible to avoid one of his tickle-attacks. Both she and Yuma had tried countless times to escape it, and never succeeded.

She bucked, laughing so loudly that she feared she'd wake their son up. Her toes curled in feathery anguish, and she managed a good headbutt that knocked him back a few inches. Obito laughed at her effort, skillfully tracing her rib cage with his fingertips, waiting for her to beg for mercy.

Rin gave a bark of annoyance that was typical of any Inuzuka, and Obito quickly ended his antics. He was accustomed to the fact that a fearsome nip always followed her warning yelp, although sometimes he provoked her merely for the effective biting. That was an entirely different matter, however...

"You are...so retarded..." her breath was ragged, and she stared up at where he hovered over her, wearing a childish grin. That look melted her heart, though. The same look he had offered her when they were children– she wondered how she had managed to ignore it then.

She felt him shift, laying belly-down beside her, and Rin relaxed, assuming that he had given up his buffoonery. "I'm not retarded," he assured her, kissing her tattooed cheek, "I just like to be creative when it comes to foreplay."

This time she did not roll her eyes.

* * *

"You're too tense– loosen up just a bit," Tenten instructed, turning Fujita's wrist at a slight angle, "There you go! Throw now, you're all set!"

The nervous gennin hurled a senbon across the courtyard, and finally hit a target (that Tenten had set up for him earlier,) and followed it with three more throwing spines in quick succession– all relatively near the middle of each mark. His smile was one of pleasant surprise.

"What did I tell you, Fujita-kun?" she chuckled, clapping the boy on the back, "You're getting the feel for it now, so just keep at it."

"Thank you, Tenten-san." he said quietly, "My aniki always tried to demonstrate how to use throwing spines but I just...I never really understood. I was terrible..."

Tenten walked across the garden and plucked each senbon from its respective target, "It's not about understanding, you know...it's the technique. Throwing a needle isn't the same as a shuriken or kunai. The motion should be fluid and quick– and follow the arm's guidance when you cast it. Any idiot can learn to throw a knife, but these require more patience than brawn to use." Fujita blinked helplessly at her and she added, "And your brother, I'm sure he was just teaching you the way _he _learned. Everyone perceives things differently, am I right?"

He nodded in quiet agreement. Fujita accepted the senbon she handed back to him and did his best to veil his embarrassment. His own brother had sent a tutor to help him hone his skills with projectiles. Had it been necessary? Yes indeed. Had it been abrupt? Even more so. Fujita obeyed her instruction with a sort of stiffness that he hoped she could ignore, _'She's so clever and friendly...I thought no one else could teach that way except for sensei...or aniki...'_

His shy shell had been thoroughly cracked. Tenten set him to work, observing and correcting his form while he imagined the targets to be an opponent's face or throat. His strikes, with time, were becoming progressively more accurate.

Hikune stepped out of the Main house and into the courtyard, smiling knowingly as his little brother hurled rounds of throwing spines at a row of dummies. He came to stand beside Tenten, and ran a hand through his russet-hued hair, "What an improvement...and it's nice to see a smile on his face for a change..."

Tenten folded her arms, sneaking a glance at the jounnin beside her, "I think it helps that...he has a great older brother like you. He draws a lot of inspiration from you, Hikune."

Fujita continued practicing after giving a brief wave to his sibling. Hikune laughed quietly to himself, glad that things had worked out for his rabbity little brother.

After a moment the kunoichi spoke up again, "By any chance have you happened to see Neji while you were in there, Hikune? I told him I would be a bit late today, but he's even later than I am at this point."

"I saw him. He was..." his voice lowered a margin, "He was training with Hinata-sama." Tenten's eyes met the ground with the news. Hikune then added, "I'm sure he remembered his appointment with you though! He only does as Hiashi-sama asks, you know. He'd never deliberately–"

"It's fine." she smiled with as much aplomb as she could gather, "I'll catch up with him later if he's not busy. I'll just help out Fujita-kun until then."

Hikune gave her an uneasy look, "You're asking a little much of yourself, Tenten. You've been working with Fujita-chan for hours now, and expect to continue on to train with Neji-sama? I suggest you take some time to relax."

Tenten blinked up at him, considering it,_ 'I am tired... But I like working hard. Besides the assurance of_ _improvement and purpose it provides, I guess I'm just too used to being occupied.' _She blamed Lee and Gai. Always running around with some agenda, mission, or aphorism that promoted health and youth. She looked over to Fujita, seeing he was still focused on training. He'd be fine without a supervisor for a while, she guessed.

She nodded somewhat defeatedly and followed when Hikune led her out of the courtyard. Fujita hadn't even noticed their departure.

Tenten walked beside the quiet jounnin, beholding a new part of the Hyuga estate that she had not been to before. It was a large garden, full of boisterous colors and smells, that stretched from one end of the property to the other. It was fenced off by a wall, so naturally she had never noticed it on any previous occasion. She walked beside Hikune, wondering if she should say something.

Tenten frowned inwardly, at odds with herself. Hikune was unusually nice for a person of his particular _breeding, _she admitted. It was strange that she felt like she was being rude simply because she had nothing to report to him.

Neji, on the other hand, she spoke with even when the whim struck her during complete silence (which often happened while she was near him.) There were times she didn't have to say anything to him at all either. He didn't have to verbally communicate a thought for her to understand, most of the time. The slightest facial expression, movement, or grunt spoke volumes to her. After years of training, she nearly considered herself a full-blown translator of his silent language. The silence with Hikune, however, was one of the most uncomfortable things she had felt to date.

'_Is it because I can't read him? His face is so calm...' _she wondered briefly, and then concluded, _'Or maybe is it because I __**don't have to? **__He's pretty effusive for a Hyuga. I'm just reading too much into what should be obvious. Is that it?'_

"You know...this garden belongs to the Main House. Only members of the Hyuga clan are permitted to enter this place...or the guests they invite." Hikune spoke at length, much to her relief, "Ironic how the Branch family is charged with the care of it, don't you think?"

"They deserve better." Tenten announced tersely, "They shouldn't be treated as inferiors or servants all the time– so many of them have potential that gets overlooked..."

He nodded, saying, "I agree. But I wonder...if any of your opinion has anything to do with Neji-sama's bias?"

"Of course I came to my own decision!" she snapped, but then after a moment added, "Well...Neji certainly did have some influence over what I know...but I really meant what I said. That's what I believe."

"That's perfectly fine." Hikune chuckled, "Because your teammate has the right idea. I myself wish the Branch house was treated with more respect."

"If you really believe that then why hasn't anything been done to change it?" Tenten asked pressingly, "If there are people in the Main house who feel that way then they should be willing to intervene. It could work!"

He looked off the side of the path, staring sadly into the lines of azalia. "It isn't that simple..." he said quietly, "Though I would do anything to help if I could, my family and I really have no say in the matter at all. You see– it is up to the Head of the Hyuga and the Main house to guide and maintain this clan. It is our elders, however, who determine its structure. They have the final say."

"Oh right...elders." Tenten muttered, "But why are they left in charge?"

"Because of moral and respect issues, I suppose. Their use has long since expired anyway..." Hikune admitted lowly, "_Old views prolong old feuds._ The elders are strict enough to penalize anyone and everyone who tries to tamper with their control over the Branch House."

She frowned, understanding and yet hating the truth of it. The hopelessness of it all ate away at her gut, and the terrifying thought struck her a moment later, _'Does Neji know this? Has he realized who's really behind the Hyuga's basing? And...when he does become the leader of his clan...will there be anything he can do to change it?' _

She had never questioned it before. Once he had succeeded Hinata as heir, Tenten had automatically assumed all of his problems were solved. He would take power once his uncle retired and repair his clan's damages. The Branch Family would be freed and he would never again feel imprisoned by his own blood. But in the end he was not really the one in control.

"Has anyone ever challenged your clan's elders, Hikune?" Tenten asked, somewhat panicked.

He looked at her for a long moment before he answered, "Yes. Hiashi-sama often used to cause a great fuss over the Branch House's treatment when he was younger. But back then he was a young, naive leader and he was threatened to be demoted if he didn't stop his antics. He had no choice but to give into them, or risk the elders instating a new leader who would have a harsher method of coping with the Branch Family."

'_Being the leader of the Hyuga...it's all...it means nothing. Just a figurehead role...' _Tenten paused on the path to think, _'What will Neji do? His uncle even tried and couldn't change a thing!' _She put herself in her friend's place and rage bubbled up inside of her. Hiashi may have tried, she noted, but just how much? _'How long before he chickened out? Maybe if he did give it all he had and was punished for it, it would've sparked __**something**__. But now everyone assumes things are the way the are because...he said so...'_

The image of Hiashi that was painted for her was morphed into something a bit more cowardly than what Hikune had intended. Tenten caught up to Hikune, and then said, "Okay. I know Neji's uncle meant well, but if he really wanted to help the Branch that badly, why did he still use the seal to subdue them? Neji's told me stories about how his uncle–"

"Using the seal can't always be avoided." Hikune cut in sadly, "I was once reduced to using that jutsu, you know."

Tenten fell silent. She had not even remotely considered Hikune to be capable of such a thing.

He observed her paling face as they both stopped, surrounded by magnolias. Hikune's voice was quiet, "Do you think less of me because of that, Tenten?"

She shook her head in the negative, but it was clear enough for him on her face how it wasn't sitting well. He attempted to explain, "I take...no pleasure whatsoever in demonstrations of control. Especially among my clan. Fujita...he was three at the time, I think. He had been attacked by a drunken Branch member. If I didn't react sooner my brother may have been killed, do you see?"

Tenten nodded, gulping hard.

"It is a defense from our own mandate." Hikune informed her of the paradox, "_Create _a seal to _protect _ourselves from it. It is a circle, Tenten, that's just as preposterous as it is unavoidable. The elders see it as tradition..."

"There must be some way to **change **it..." determination replaced the anger in her voice, "Neji would do _anything _to fix it...**I **would do anything, if I could!"

He smiled at her, motioning for them to keep walking, "Your hope is well invested, I think. Recently...I suppose it must be because of his daughter's displays of courage...Hiashi-sama has been appealing to the elders again at last."

Tenten was surprised by the tidbit, "Really? But...wouldn't they threaten him like last time?"

"There would be no point in that. Even my own father is standing by Hiashi-sama in his endeavor– helping him." Hikune mentioned thoughtfully, "But even now...the stubbornness of my clan's elders keeps them from budging on the matter."

She had figured as much. Tenten glanced over to a koi pond beside the path, "The Branch...they'd be so much happier...more peaceful without the seal– there's no reason for anyone to support it."

"The elders prioritize order above the emotional health of this clan. That's why we've lasted so long." he reminded her darkly, "And just what is it that constitutes happiness? Will their freedom instantly make them happy people? How can they let go of all the humility and suffering they've endured, Tenten...how can they forgive?"

"There's always a way!" she declared fiercely, "Neji suffered too, and he pulled through it...he was able to rise above his pain."

"And he had help doing that, I bet." Hikune smiled again at her, knowingly, "But even though Neji-sama is now a part of the Main Family and heir to this clan– do you think that he is happy?"

Tenten fell silent again. It was obvious wasn't it? _'Of course not...he may be __**happier **__than he was,__but...Neji...his pain is still there.'_

Hikune gave her a soft word of apology, interrupting her thoughts, "It seems my leg is acting up again...let's stop for a moment to rest." Tenten followed after him, finally noting the limp he had long concealed, and sat down beside him on a nearby bench. _'Looks like he isn't over his injuries just yet...'_

She turned to him, "Neji isn't all that happy, I have to admit. He's...frustrated and pressured by being the heir to the clan– even if he doesn't say anything about it, it's still there."

He nodded, "I believe Hinata-sama had the same problems."

"That's true," Tenten agreed, but then added, "And Hinata-chan...she recovered and grew out of it thanks to Naruto. Maybe I can help Neji more...I know I'm not good for much, to him, but I want to see him happy."

It was quiet for a moment, and Tenten took the stolen time to fully appreciate the beauty of the garden they had ventured into. She felt that she would not be visiting it again anytime soon. That was, unless Neji gave permission, but something told her not to push her luck. He might decide to inquire how she had learned about it in the first place.

"I think you're just the person Neji-sama needs." Hikune informed her, matter-of-factly, "Healing this clan must be taken one step at a time..." he stood up again, rested, but wobbly, "Ah...and I guess I could say the same for myself."

Tenten merely laughed and helped him adjust, hoping he wouldn't collapse from pain. Being the strong person that he was, however, he remained upright. He started off down the path with her again, at a slower pace than earlier, "Tenten, thank you for helping a poor cripple like me. At this rate the Hyuga clan will be indebted to you.

He had a sense of humor for sure, she thought. Tenten cracked a wide grin at him, nearly tripping over a honeysuckle bush after receiving his praise. It was an ego-booster certainly, to hear herself being named an ally of the Hyuga family, but she decided not to take it too seriously.

'_Once I hear those words come from Neji's mouth– then I'll believe them.'_

* * *

Hanabi hovered a few inches away from her sister's face, scrutinizing her up-close with her Byakugan. Hinata sipped her tea calmly, unabashed by such behavior. Neji sat across from the two at the table, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Hanabi's blood limit faded after a moment, seeing that there was nothing visibly abnormal. She had suspected that there would be– if it was any explanation for her sister's abrupt advancement. Only twenty minutes ago, Hinata had used the Hyuga's famed Eight Trigrams Rotation for the first time. It was a bit too full of gusto she later realized, once she had accidentally obliterated a tool shed on the side of the courtyard that was helpless and within range of the technique.

Neji told her it was nothing to be embarrassed about. Hinata vouched for their training to cease until her anxiety passed. She'd have to apologize to her father about the damages later. Hanabi hadn't even touched her tea the entire time she had been with them. She was too busy giving her elder sibling an envious stare, that had some suspicion etched into it. Neji grew tired of it fast.

"Hanabi-sama, your sister's power is still a mystery to everyone in our clan." he announced stiffly, trying to strike a tone of annoyance rather than disrespect, "No amount of glaring will reveal her gift's secret to you, I'm afraid."

Hanabi shot a fiery look at him, "Talk all you want, Neji-niisan. But she's changed how everything is supposed to work around here! Father doesn't have the time to train with me now because he's always busy with Onee-san!"

"Don't say that, Imouto," Hinata answered softly, "If you would like, you may train with Neji-niisan and I when you come home from school from now on. What do you think?"

Her younger sister was silent for a long moment. Agreeing with Hinata would mean she would be sacrificing some amount of her precious Hyuga-dignity. Then again, her sister had changed so much, she figured she could afford to risk it. She lifted her tea cup to her lips and muttered, "I suppose that'd be alright..."

Neji relaxed a bit once Hanabi had ended her rude ogling, but not a moment later, a rabbit-sized toad hopped up beside him on the porch– looking a bit lost. It regarded the three young Hyuga for a very awkward second before speaking up, "Hey there! I'm lookin' for the Lady of the Hyuga if she's around!"

Hinata stared at it blankly for a moment. That title was her's, as far as she knew. The toad was vermillion and grinning. Without a doubt, its arrival could only mean one thing...

"Naruto-kun sent you?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch excitedly, "Oh! How is he, Kichi-chan?"

"You remembered my name!" Gamakichi squeaked joyously, "He said you were pretty too! Words don't do justice, my lady..."

Hanabi snorted at the statement.

Neji merely observed the interaction interestedly. He then recalled how Naruto was an experienced summoner of toads, albeit he had never seen one so _small _before, it was certainly affiliated with his blonde friend. He didn't hide the smile that came over his face at the thought of Naruto. Such tidings were too good to frown at.

"The boss is good– he's way busy though...but just as chatty as ever." the toad went on, hanging pliantly between her hands, "He told me that he wants me to give this to you..." Gamakichi held up a scroll to her, "He wrote a lot which is unusual...he's not the literary sort I'm sure ya know already."

Hinata kissed the toad between his beady eyes, "Thank you so much, Kichi-chan..." She set him down and accepted the message– eager to read it.

Gamakichi sat in an infatuated daze beside the tea table, and Hanabi regarded him with a disapproving look, "It seems that they don't turn into princes after all..."

Neji only smirked.

Hinata read silently to herself, fumbling with the scroll that had traveled so far– carrying the voice of her beloved.

_Hey Hinata-chan! _

_I hope you aren't missing me too much! Right now me and Ero-sennin are out somewhere west in this weird carnival town. I've been learning plenty of new jutsu and I've fought a few bozos who were stupid enough to pick a fight. But there was this one guy we ran into who even Ero-sennin wanted to avoid. He's this old ninja from the Hidden Stone Village, Dintei Bi, and he killed a ton of shinobi from Leaf a long time ago. Not that I'm paranoid, but I don't know if he's going to try to pull something like that again. I want you to tell Baa-chan that he's up to no good. Make sure she knows. And also I want you to stay out of trouble, alright? No unnecessary fights– even though you are tough as nails. I trust you and I miss you like crazy. Tell Neji that the next time I see him we'll have a rematch!_

–_Naruto_

She looked up a moment later, noting that Hanabi had up and left while she'd been reading. Gamakichi still hovered dreamily beside her, waiting for further instruction. Neji gave her an expectant look, "What did he say?"

Hinata smiled, tilting her head while she reported, "Naruto-kun says that the next time he sees you you'll have a rematch, Neji-niisnan."

He laughed quietly at the notion, "Next time...**I **will win."

A joyous grin was plastered to her face, _'I'm so glad that Naruto-kun stayed in touch...I was so afraid that he'd be too busy. I guess he misses home more than I had thought he would.'_

"Uh, I'll take your reply to the boss when you're ready, milady!" Gamakichi chirped, beaming up at her, "You just let me know!"

"Thank you, Kichi-chan." she patted the toad on the head and then stood up. Gamakichi hopped after her as she walked down the porch with Naruto's message.

Neji looked up, mid-way through pouring himself more tea, "Where are you off to now, Hinata-sama?"

She regarded her cousin thoughtfully, "I must go to Hokage-sama now. There is something important that I must tell her."

* * *

Iruka regarded his surroundings with a contentedly passive wonder. He stood and watched dutifully as his class romped around the courtyard. Their laughter and blissful play brought him back to times of his childhood. The most prominent memory of his youth, sadly, was the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox on his village.

A frown subconsciously crossed his face. He was unsettled by the fact that these children, who he was charged with training to one day become shinobi– would eventually face the true horrors that ninja were conflicted with. There was no real way to explain it to them. So carefree and innocent, he couldn't imagine any of the children ahead of him entering battle. Couldn't imagine them drawing weapons and resigning themselves to harm a fellow shinobi. But that was their purpose, initially. It was up to them how to reason their motives for what they would do. He had experienced it and found he was more comfortable with teaching.

'_But this is just how they are now...they still have two mores years of schooling left, these kids...' _Iruka reaffirmed the idea, _'By then they'll be sure whether or not they're cut out for this type of work. Many of them will have matured by then.'_

He gazed across the playground to where one of his students had pelted his friend in the gut with a soccer ball, shouting, "Wow– you've got no reflexes you big dummy! What if that had been a shuriken?" They then proceeded to wrestle furiously in the grass.

'_Well...maybe not __**all **__of them...' _Iruka smiled again. If one class in particular had left its mark on him, certainly it had been Naruto's generation. Something about that group had promised excellence, and though many of them had been naive slackers just like any other Academy class he had seen, Iruka had to admit they had all morphed into highly efficient ninja in a matter of months. It was difficult to recognize them once they had stopped jabbering and learned to focus on tasks at hand.

'_I wonder how Naruto is doing right now...training with Gama-sennin.' _he wondered briefly, _'Him __**and**__ his teammates for that matter. Teaching here has never been quite the same since they graduated...'_

He was keen to the intruder who had entered the playground. Mainly because he stood about a foot taller than the other children, and had trademark hair that nearly always made him mistake him for Kakashi.

Sato didn't look to be goofing off at that time. Other Academy students halted in their play to take a moment to gaze at him critically, trying to discern whether or not he was a notable shinobi. Certainly not. They went back to their games, and the quiet, grinning nin strolled up to Iruka amicably.

"Good to see you, Iruka-sensei!" he greeted his former instructor with a short wave, "Still as busy as ever, I see."

Hardly. He had been standing on the side of the yard almost catatonic in his contemplation for over ten minutes. But if Sato hadn't noticed it by then it wasn't something that needed to be brought up. "Nice to see you too, Sato-kun." Iruka greeted him in response, "How have you been?"

"I'm good, thanks, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Sato answered, looking expectant.

Iruka considered that his former student hadn't stopped by to waste his time. He may as well hear him out. "There's still 20 minutes left before recess ends," Iruka reasoned, "What's on your mind?"

"You remember Tama, right?" he asked for clarification, "Maito Tama. She's my...er...she's..." He trailed off in his speech. Labeling Tama was a bit hard on his dignity.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Iruka thankfully saved him the trouble, "She was an excellent student while she was here."

The past tense irked Sato a bit, but he soldiered on with his explanation, "It's like this, Iruka-sensei. You see, Tama never really wanted to leave the Academy– even after she got hurt. She's been training all this time since she left, which is more than most people can say. She _still _wants to be a ninja. I was hoping that if you evaluated her, even though she's not a student, you might be able to promote her to gennin." he paused, "Does that sound too far out, or no?"

Iruka looked thoughtful, "Wow...you present a pretty controversial case..."

"That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Well...no. But..." the Academy teacher sighed deeply, "Sato...I don't know if I could credit her with gennin rank even if I wanted to– and I **do **want to. This is where lines of jurisdiction are blurred."

The silver haired nin wasn't satisfied, "Why?"

"How can I be sure that her skills are as sharp as they once were?" Iruka supplied an example, "It's risky for me to assume that much."

"I swear she's loads better _now _than she was _then_!" Sato testified loudly.

Iruka hesitated for a moment, thinking it over, but then said, "Alright then. Later on I'll go to Tsunade-sama and see if it's in compliance with regulations. If it is, then I'd be glad to give her the graduation test."

"It's a deal then!" Sato grinned, shaking his hand animatedly, "I'll swing by tomorrow so you can let me know how things worked out!"

As he turned to go Iruka spoke up again, "Sato..." He stopped and looked back at the instructor, "Just...how much does this mean to you? I'd like to know. It's likely that Tsunade-sama will deny this request and...I don't want you to be upset if she objects."

Sato's expression grew more serious, "This means a lot to Tama, Iruka-sensei. It means so much to her that I won't stop until she's recognized as a ninja. I'll bug Hokage-sama until she makes it happen!"

Iruka chuckled at the proclamation, distantly reminded of one of Naruto's ideals.

* * *

By that night Haku had retired in a tavern for rest once he had reached Kuro. While enjoying a plate of fried eel, he discretely eavesdropped on a pair of Mist ninja the next table over while they shared a bottle of sake.

"Mizukage-sama hasn't been himself lately, has he?" one of them had asked.

"It's the old age weighing on his head now." his friend replied matter-of-factly, "He was already an old geezer when he was instated as the Fourth. His mind's in the gutter by now..."

The other shook his head in exasperation, "Tell me about it. He's been changing the training program every other year. I'm not risking enrolling my son in the Academy...it could get dangerous."

"Just train him privately, then. That's what everyone does these days."

"But...wouldn't doing that make it look like...like he was from a clan or something? Private tutoring?" he asked nervously.

His partner snorted, "Hell no. Even if it did, no one cares about the clans out here anymore. They've only weakened over time so they aren't a threat these days. All they do is hide in their castles and count their money."

Haku stopped listening after that. He could only wonder how much of what they said was accurate. Probably most of it, he thought sourly. A senile Mizukage did not bode well. Neither did the risks of gennin training within Mist. It also appeared clans were more of a fairytale after they had been massacred in the war all those years ago. He was troubled by how very little he _did _know about what was going on in the Water Country. In Leaf, no one ever gave the place a second thought. It was hardly ever mentioned.

'_I must learn quickly if I'm to survive here.' _Haku noted. The easiest way to do that, he figured, was to listen to the people he encountered along the way. They would be his source. He would pay attention and adapt accordingly. After finishing his meal he returned to his room and collapsed onto the bed, glad to sleep comfortably.

The following morning he rose earlier than he normally would have. Haku could not abide sleep with all of the haunting dreams he'd been having, so he set out just as dawn blinked her rosy eyes over the horizon.

He bought dumplings for breakfast from a vender outside who had also risen early, and decided to make small talk, "Excuse me, sir, but have you happened to have met a man named Hiroshi while you were doing business out here?"

The vender shook his head, "Can't say I have. Most people head North when the weather gets bad like this...or they just head home to Mist."

"I see," Haku said quietly, "Thank you for your help, then."

They parted and Haku ate as he walked. It was bizarre, passing through the town he had first met his friends in. Everything seemed so much smaller now than how he had viewed it as a child. Once outside Kuro he crossed over a bridge that connected the road to farming districts. He felt a chill drip down his spine.

'_South of this place...this is where I was born.' _The thought made him curious and ill at the same time. Haku then recalled the bridge in the Land of Waves, and Zabuza's parting words to him, _'You already know where to find me.'_

At first, he believed that he hadn't known what the nukenin was talking about. But after some darker thought processes, he realized that what Zabuza had said made sense. _'He remembered somehow...that day I saw him at the bridge...' _Haku couldn't understand why Zabuza had not forgotten him, but he knew that if he wouldfind him anywhere, it would be where they had first seen each other.

Though it was the whole object of his quest, Haku was honestly not looking forward to being reunited with Zabuza. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind while he still could.

By noon he had passed several farms, all of their crops stripped from their fields long ago.He followed the winding hills to a quiet, forested area, where an eerily familiar place came into view. The fields on the farm ahead of him were smaller than the others and completely baron.A house stood pitifully beyond that– its roof caving in and the front door missing.

It didn't look as he had envisioned it to. As Haku crossed the tillage, wild hens flocked together, pecking for morsels on the frostbitten earth. He stopped just outside of the decrepit shack. _'I used to live here. I was a child here.' _Haku could acknowledge the facts but he felt utterly disconnected. There was no warmth that filled him after returning to his birthplace.

He ventured inside, seeing that many belongings and pieces of furniture that had once been there were missing. Probably plundered by robbers long ago. His parents' bodies were not evident either, something he was grateful for. He fumbled around, remembering sights and smells from his childhood– his heart aching with the weight of his memories.

Gaps in the thatched roof let gray sunlight filter into the dusky cottage, illuminating the emptiness. Haku exited the house silently, filled with painful thoughts, _'Father...why were you so afraid of us? Didn't you know that we loved you? That we'd never harm you, even if there was a war raging?'_

A lone drop slipped down his cheek, _'We could have protected you and kept our powers secret. I wonder...when you intended to kill us, did you really stop loving us then? Did you kill your own heart when you did it?'_

Haku had never admitted it to Naruto or Gaara in his time living with them that he had sorely missed his mother. How he felt responsible for her death. At times, he had missed his father too, _'He had a kind face before that day...'_

He was surprised to find their graves in the garden beside the crumbling house. Maybe after they had died a neighbor had discovered them, he figured. Haku decided he would come back in the future with offerings for them, to appease their restless souls.

He crossed over the ice-flecked field back to the dirt path, and headed in the direction of the nearby town. When the bridge came into view at the far side of the village he stopped, thinking it over, _'What are the odds that he's even here at this very moment? What other sorts of places would he hide out in?'_

Haku had confirmed Zabuza was nowhere in sight when he had crossed the bridge and entered the heart of the town. _'Where am I supposed to look now that I've reached my destination?' _

Naturally, he had no idea. The last time he had ever ventured so far South was on his mission to the Land of Waves, and that was still a fair distance away. Being the logical person he was, Haku followed the thought through to the end of obtaining more information– from someone else. _'A person who would know where to find Zabuza would be another ninja. More specifically, a tracker-nin.'_

* * *

Despite their promotions in rank, Gaara and his siblings could not escape being assigned as instructors for young children who were beginning their ninja training. There was a shortage of teachers, and anyone with credible experience available at the time was called upon. The children rarely, if ever, had the same instructor twice in a row.

Temari and Kankuro agreed that they wanted to outline the use of special weapons as their first lesson. They had set up a display table with a variety of weapons– from swords to clubs, there was something to meet every ninja's want or need. Gaara, all the while, was terribly distracted. Occasionally he would help them organize the armaments when he wasn't staring off into space.

"Gaara...would you mind telling us now if you're about to have an anxiety attack?" Kankuro asked playfully, "You've been acting weird all morning you know."

"I'm alright." he answered quietly, but then added, "I've learned from my last assignment that solo missions are...unusual. They are not the sort of thing I excel at." He also omitted how he had fallen back on Rin's help a few times, finding that he was without his "sea-legs" when he wasn't surrounded by teammates.

"You're a jounnin now." Temari reminded him, "Team assignments are fewer, and you should really start thinking about a career path soon, Gaara."

"I want to teach."

They looked at him oddly. _'Where did that come from?' _Kankuro wondered, _'He hasn't seemed interested in anything like teaching before...'_

"I thought that you didn't like big classes of scrambling little kids, though." his brother wanted to test the waters, "You...changed your mind, Gaara?"

"I _don't_ like classes." Gaara assured him, "Gennin students are manageable."

"Couldn't you wait until you're...you know– older?" Temari asked, somewhat bothered by Gaara's decision, "Think about it. You're so young and _in your prime. _Training kids seems kind of a waste doesn't it?"

"Teaching is hardly wasteful." Gaara concluded the discussion right there. He knew it would be difficult, and that he was still one of the youngest jounnin in Suna, but something in the back of his mind urged him to pursue it.

The class arrived a short time later, and they began their lesson.

Temari gave a brief explanation of the exercise, and then said, "Each of you select a weapon from those we've provided to begin combat training. You will then divide into groups to train with an instructor. Any questions?"

One girl raised her hand and Temari looked at her expectantly, "Um...are we required to pick a weapon?"

"That's the point of this lesson." Kankuro sighed in response, "Yes. You must pick one."

The girl fell silent, slightly embarrassed as her classmates snickered at her air-headedness. Temari gave the go-ahead and the students rushed up to the display, excited to take their pick of weaponry. Those who had snatched up their preference quick enough then decided on which instructor they would file off with.

The majority of them flocked to Gaara, in awe of his cool demeanor. Few of them realized that he was the same person who had the Shukaku sealed inside of him so many years ago. After he had left the village, he supposed, the scary stories parents told them ended. They were too young to remember anyway. Ignorance is bliss, Gaara thought.

It wasn't long before the vast majority of the class began bombarding Gaara with questions. Seeing how quickly he was overwhelmed, his siblings intervened and divided the rest of the students amongst themselves. Once their groups were evened out, Gaara had an easier time critiquing their form.

Most of the children were terrible, naturally. Few could lift the weapons they had picked, but it was the effort that counted. One by one he corrected them, trying to be patient as they squawked excitedly. After he had most of them settled, he looked across the courtyard to where one student stood by herself. It was the same girl from before, who had asked a question.

She was a small girl– brunette, with chocolate eyes. She reminded Gaara of a mouse. A quiet creature like herself was obviously reluctant to join in the noisy banter of weapon training. He understood that feeling all too well.

Kankuro followed his brother's gaze across the yard and also noticed the shirker. He called out to her, "Come on, Matsuri!"

The mousy girl scurried over to the display table after Kankuro had barked at her. Three weapons remained. Neither the sword or the club looked feasible, so she hurriedly grabbed the small rope-dart before joining the rest of the class.

The other students didn't willingly invite her in to practice with them. Rather than ordering their cooperation, Gaara abandoned his group to see to the mouse. Matsuri looked at him with an insecure expression, and he wondered if she was afraid of him. He did his best to seem sociable, "Your name is Matsuri?"

She nodded, clinging to the rope-dart, "Yes, Gaara-sensei!"

He gave her a measured look before taking the weapon from her, "You have picked the jouhyou. It is a suitable weapon for you."

"Jouhyou?" she blinked at him, having never seen of heard or one before.

Gaara leapt back and demonstrated, whirling the rope-dart around him with ease, "The teeth at the end of the string are not so much for attacking, as they are for preventing the opponent from getting too close."

Matsuri watched with wide eyes.

"And with the rope...render them unable to attack!" he added, casting the dart and sending it streaking across the yard. It tangled around a training post with a painful-sounding _thwack_. Gaara turned to her, "Practice with this weapon until it feels like another part of your body."

He handed the jouhyou back to her and she accepted it jumpily. Gaara then returned to his group of clamoring trainees, and did not hear when Matsuri let out a belated, "Thank you..."

She straightened the rope-dart in her hands and let it wheel around her, getting the feel for it. Once she was comfortable with the motion she cast it, letting it sail as Gaara had earlier. Though her aim was quite good, she still felt like a complete novice compared to her instructor. Her chest clenched anxiously as she continued practicing. She did not know at the time that it was Gaara's first real use of the jouhyou as well. His knowledge was simply obtained from lecture.

For a while it was organized chaos, with students rushing about with their weapons. After watching the trainees spar with Temari, Kankuro was struck by a thought. He turned to his brother, looking clever, "Hey Gaara...I just had an idea."

"Of what sort?" his younger brother asked, plucking a sword from the hands of an impudent child who had been threatening his fellow students.

"Since you were thinking about training up a cell of students you could pick from the kids available here," Kankuro notified him, "It'll be more convenient, don't you think? They're near graduating anyway."

Temari looked over to him, agreeing, "Wow. That actually is a good idea, Kankuro."

Kankuro sulked, upset that his sister was surprised by his thoughtfulness. Gaara, however, was reluctant about the idea. The children before him didn't strike him as those truly devoted to becoming shinobi. It appeared that they just got caught up in it like it was some sort of fashion craze. He doubted most of them would even become ninja to begin with.

After shrugging off Temari's unintentional insult, Kankuro went ahead and made the announcement, "Attention!" all of the trainees looked up in unison, "Gaara here, I should have you all know, is interested in personally training a team of students!"

They all twittered enthusiastically at the news.

Kankuro grinned at his brother, feeling helpful, but Gaara was only annoyed that he had to meddle. Rather than shoot the idea down, Gaara went along with it, sensing a loophole.

"This is true." Gaara confirmed it, stepping forward, "But before I decide there will be a test."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, puzzled. They did not know that their brother was drawing on inspiration from his own trials of getting on a gennin team. His test had been conquered thanks to teamwork, but he had a feeling that the trainees in front of him had little sense of camaraderie.

Gaara proceeded to explain, "Those who seek my training should be able to catch me. It will be a footrace. You may use your weapons if you wish, but you should be more concerned about keeping up than tagging me. Only those who succeed will I accept as my students."

There was an uproar among the more chatty students– boasting their speed. Temari smirked at them, warning, "Don't get cocky, guys. He may not look it– but Gaara is faster than most of you could even hope to be. Watch your step."

They quieted down after that.

"Begin." Gaara's voice was low, and upon the command, a few of the rowdy students immediately rushed at him– weapons thrashing. They skidded to a halt after seeing they were fooled by a sand clone. The rest of the class gasped in shock, before turning in all directions to look for him. Kankuro merely shook his head in exasperation.

Gaara finally reappeared on top of a high wall on the far side of the courtyard. "You must think like shinobi in order to succeed." he told them.

Temari laughed, "You all better hurry– he'll be gone in no time." The entire congregation sped after the jounnin, weapons flailing, and Kankuro wondered if it was wise of Gaara to invite such a free-for-all unto himself.

Gaara pelted along the wall's edge, a mad class of prideful students howling after him. For once he was actually having fun– he'd make it a point to embarrass most of them. He didn't have to exert much energy to avoid their weapons either. They missed by a number of feet with every throw and his sand shield wasn't even necessary.

The chase moved from the barrier to rooftops, and still the class moved like a school of fish– tightly packed and synchronized. He could see that some of the students moved much faster than the others, but no one yet had chosen cunning to defeat him.

'_If they combine their efforts and ambush me in a pincer movement, I'll easily be overtaken.' _he noted, although not acting on that knowledge would mean he would be letting them win; yet it was enough for him to recognize their determination. He and his teammates had done just that to prove themselves a worthy team long ago. All Gaara saw pursuing him was a gaggle of uncreative youngsters playing tag, "These are not ninja..."

At the back of the group, with the slowest bunch, Matsuri called to her peers, "Listen! I...I think that if we work together we can catch Gaara-sensei! We outnumber him, so it's would be much easier than just following him!"

"That's such a dumb idea," a boy had sneered at her, "No one would work with you anyway– you're way too slow and afraid of weapons!" He darted ahead after that, drawing out a dagger to try his luck on the jounnin as others had.

Matsuri, still at the back of the procession, continued on, _'Slow and steady can win the race!' _Even when no one was willing to work with her, she was still forming strategies on what could be done to achieve victory.

Gaara began taking sharp turns, nearing the outskirts of the village. A few of his pursuers were confused by the sporadic motions and began to fall back. He leapt down from a rooftop and headed out to the surrounding desert– a windswept blur through the gateway.

After seeing his course, half of the group stopped, discouraged by Gaara's route.

They didn't want to risk the perils of the desert if they didn't have to. The more motivated students continued on, rushing into the sand wasteland surrounding their village. Matsuri also plunged ahead into the dunes, amazed so many of her classmates had given up that easily.

Farther ahead, two boys came dangerously close to Gaara. One of them hurled a chain-scythe with a cry, barely missing his target. The other threw a volley of shuriken as a follow-up but was foiled by the sand shield. Gaara feinted left and flickered to the right. The pair of trainees moved left, and before they could correct themselves– tumbled down a steep dune as Gaara had intended.

The rush proceeded with fewer and fewer participants, many growing frustrated by Gaara's relentless speed. Matsuri thoughtlessly pressed on– far behind, and following the trail of footprints faster students had left. Gaara leapt up onto a jagged rockface, and the trainees scrambled up the cliff after him. At the top the path evened out, but the climb up had exhausted a good number of them. They stopped to rest.

Matsuri observed how the pursuit had trickled down from the remaining five (all recovering, unknown to her) to herself, and she feared she had fallen too far behind to catch up with Gaara. Despite her panic she did not stop. She wanted to know just how far she could go before giving out, _'I'm not fast...I'm not talented...but I can still endure.'_

She caught a glimpse of Gaara. He was moving quickly. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she gave chase, even though he was far ahead. The afternoon sun began to sink in the sky. Matsuri hopped from boulder to boulder, searching for any signs that she was on the right path. The altitude of the cliff was also a bit unnerving. _'Did I lose him? He just disappeared. I don't even know where I am right now...'_

She trudged up an incline, wanting to get a better view of her surroundings. Her limbs ached and sweat had matted her short hair to her neck. She jumped in surprise to see Gaara was just a few paces ahead of her at the hilltop. Not only that– but he had stopped running. Matsuri stared tactlessly, wondering if she was hallucinating.

Gaara inclined his head just a bit, finding it ironic that the mouse-girl had prevailed. "The race is over now." he told her. He watched as Matsuri stumbled to the dusty ground and tried to catch her breath.

"You were the slowest of the bunch." Gaara informed her.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." she rasped, her lungs aching.

"Don't apologize for what you are. You are the only person remaining." he observed calmly, "You may not be as skillful as the others, but you persevered and did not give up when the task became more difficult."

She sat with her hands fisted in her skirt, staring at the ground, "I...wanted to see if I was capable. Even though no one wanted to help me because I was weaker...I thought I should see it through to the end."

"That is why you succeeded. It is that quality that is needed of every shinobi." Gaara announced. Matsuri hesitated to meet his eyes, humbled by her triumph and yet feeling as though she didn't deserve it.

"Because you've proven yourself I will train you." Gaara offered, walking over to where she sat. "We'll go back to the village now and you may rest."

"Thank you, Gaara-sensei, but..." she hobbled to her feet, "What about the others?"

"I had my shadow clones bring them back already," he assured her, "They weren't going to continue anyway." He gently held her about the shoulders and teleported back to the village in a whirlwind.

Once there, they could see how Temari and Kankuro had already sent the rest of the exhausted trainees home. They were surprised that Gaara's only student happened to be the underdog of the class. Kankuro laughingly congratulated her.

"Keep practicing with that jouhyou, alright?" Temari reminded the girl, "It's a reliable weapon. Stick with it."

"I'm bringing Matsuri home now." Gaara informed his siblings, "I'll join you shortly."

They parted, and Gaara picked the shorter girl up before she could set out. She squeaked in embarrassment, wondering if it was necessary. "Keep off of your ankle," he told her as he walked, "You were limping earlier."

Matsuri stole a glance at her ankle which was, indeed, swollen and unpleasant, "Oh...I must've twisted it..." She hadn't noticed it before when she was so focused on the chase.

"Take care of your leg," Gaara instructed after dropping her off at her house, "Your training starts tomorrow."

She nodded in understanding and watched him leave. Though she looked a mess and was in pain, Matsuri was feeling a great sense of wonder, _'I'm so lucky. I promise I will do my best as a student...and make mother and father proud.'_

* * *

"Here you go, boss! This is for you!" Gamakichi hopped up to Naruto, waving a scroll in his face, "Boy you should have seen her! She's got to be the cutest girl I've ever seen, and she even kissed me! You've got to send me there more often!"

"Quit it will ya?" the blonde boy growled, shoving the toad down onto the bench, "I already know how great she is so you don't need to tell me! Let me concentrate." He read over Hinata's reply, and was glad to see that she had given his message to Tsunade. More importantly, he was glad that she was safe.

Gamakichi helped himself to the dango that was on a plate in front of Naruto. The blonde nin sat at the picnic table idly, thinking about Hinata. _'I wonder...she's fine now...but the fox said that she really did die. If she hadn't found that power of her's...she wouldn't be alive right now.' _He knew that was the kind of grief he would be unable to live with.

The toad on the bench beside him noted Naruto's troubled expression, "Hey boss...you feeling okay?"

Naruto relaxed, patting Gamakichi on the head, "Nah! I'm fine! And..." he blinked down at his lackey, "Hey...I think you're getting bigger."

"Yeah! I grew eight inches since last time! Soon I'll be tall like dad! Cool, huh?"

"Keep dreaming..." Naruto muttered, "Thanks for your help, though. You can go home now."

Gamakichi departed in a puff of smoke and Naruto looked down glumly at the empty plate, _'Lousy toad! Eating my snack!' _With a deep sigh he left the picnic table he'd been seated at and set out down the street. He acknowledged how, after first leaving Konoha, he had not missed Hinata terribly. Once he was made to start thinking about her, however, he felt truly homesick. Even if she had said that she was fine in her letter, Naruto couldn't help but worry. There was no way to know for sure unless he was there– and it irked him.

He wondered if it was unfair of him to say that he was far less concerned about Gaara and Haku than he was for Hinata, _'But...they're different. They can protect each other. Hinata gets into trouble a lot more than people would think...' _At the thought of Gaara and Haku, Naruto recalled, "That reminds me...I'll have to write to them soon to check up on them!"

The road led just outside of the city, where he arrived at an area shaded by tall conifers. Jiraiya had told him to meet him there for noon. After seeing his pupil's late arrival, the sage frowned at him, "What took you so long, huh squirt? We need to get a move-on with your Hiraishin training."

"Sorry, but I'm here now, okay?" Naruto folded his arms behind his head, "I won't keep you waiting next time, Ero-sensei. So...what sort of training is this?"

"One just doesn't dive head-first into this sort of thing. In order to even come close to understanding how Hiraishin works, you must first be a master of the Body Flicker Technique." Jiraiya informed him, reciting the information as if it were a speech.

Naruto scratched his head, "A master. Huh. Body Flicker...but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I'd imagine you've already tapped into this jutsu in past fights. Most ninja are familiar with it but certainly not adept users." his teacher speculated, "The Body Flicker fundamentally starts as an intense exertion of chakra. That's why when you use your Kyuubi Chakra, you'll often speed up and get stronger."

"Super-speed is pretty cool." Naruto recalled smilingly.

"But the speed your excess chakra affords you is a small stepping stone in the scheme of things. Your body needs to be physically able to move like that on a whim. You _have _to get accustomed to moving fast." Jiraiya added, "So fast, in fact, that you won't even be fully able to see your surroundings."

The blonde boy leaned against a boulder as he listened, beginning to see just how serious the matter was. This training would certainly not be anything like the Rasengan. Naruto knew his own body better than anyone, and he was aware he was not the quickest shinobi on the market, _'This means I'm gonna have to work my __**ass **__off! Yeah!'_

His sensei continued the explanation, "It's dangerous but it's necessary. This is because the Hiraishin's speed is considered teleporting or something of the like. That means that you have to be comfortable with it, or your own technique will backfire on you."

"Backfire? Like how, exactly?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The seal is so powerful that, in the mildest case, you may make yourself throw up violently or knock yourself out from the force of it." Jiraiya gave some examples, "On the other hand, if done incorrectly, you may unintentionally kill or maim yourself."

"So...it's really important that I don't mess this up."

"You better believe it..." Jiraiya sighed.

Rather than getting upset by the news, Naruto was quite inspired by it. All the more reason to train and work hard until he knew he was ready for it. _'If I take it easy and pay attention I can totally make this work!'_

"Let's have a trial-run, squirt." the sennin suggested, "Draw on enough chakra so that you feel your speed increase, and then attack."

Naruto had never been expressly told to call upon his red chakra before. He was a bit sluggish in complying with the command, but after a moment he had summoned up a tail of the Kyuubi's chakra, and was staring at Jiraiya with a ruby gaze. After a moment he disappeared.

Though Jiraiya could just barely see Naruto zipping around the forest clearing, he was able to anticipate some of his attacks. For the few hits that were blocked, there came a tremendous tackle that broke through Jiraiya's defense, much to his bewilderment, and sent him streaking like a bullet across the clearing.

Dizzy, the sennin stood and held up a hand, "Okay...good. You're fast as hell. But me? Well, I'm sadly as slow as they come, so I'm afraid I can't be all too helpful when it comes to intense speed training..."

"Which is weird, because you sounded really believable earlier." Naruto told him, back to his usual, grinning self, "You know what you're talking about, but you sure can't demonstrate. Don't worry, Ero-sennin, I think I can figure it out myself."

"Even though you at least grasp the concept, Naruto, you weren't moving nearly fast enough." his teacher informed him grimly.

"**What?**" the blonde yowled, "B-But! It's absurd to go any faster!"

"And do you know why that is?"

Naruto fell silent. He was honestly clueless, but he felt quite certain he had done his best.

"The physical limitations of your body can't accept the changes that your Kyuubi chakra offers. It's time for you to build more stamina!" Jiraiya announced, and then went to the side of the clearing where he had left a box. He extracted two weights from it, with much strain, and then said, "Ta-da! Once you can use the Body Flicker _in these, _you'll be all set!"

Naruto stared at the training weights, "Are those...some kind of torture device?"

"Well, practically, no– but you could put it that way." Jiraiya hummed unflappably, "Here, lift your pant legs, will ya?" Naruto grudgingly obeyed and his teacher went about fastening the horrifying, new weights to his legs. "I'll be increasing the resistance on these periodically so you adjust to the change."

"Jeez...it's like you picked up few tips from Fuzzy-Brows..." Naruto muttered grumpily, feeling as though gravity had multiplied five-fold.

"It's a very old training method that's rarely used anymore," the sage admitted, "And that's why so many ninja have forgotten what an effective training tool it is."

Naruto gave Jiraiya a sour look, although he remained silent. To complain was to show he did not want to improve, which meant he did not want to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique. He endured the weights, and Jiraiya patted the boy's head affectionately, "You'll thank me later, kid. Good news, though– we're only spending two more days in this town before we keep heading West. Plenty more sight-seeing to do!"

* * *

"_And why can't he stay with us, Kakashi?" Semi's voice carried through the walls of the apartment, "He has nowhere else to go! We can't just leave him on the streets!"_

"_He's an outsider, he's not our responsibility." _

_Riei stared out the window of the living area, unable to ignore the loud argument in the other room. He felt like such a burden. Even after the Hokage had granted him citizenship in exchange for his participation in missions, not many viewed him as a Leaf shinobi. Semi had already volunteered to prepare living arrangements for him, but apparently, they weren't sitting well with her younger brother._

"_I already told Hokage-sama that he's going to live here," Semi informed Kakashi, "And don't think just because you're one of his Anbu means you can change his mind."_

"_You don't even know this person!"_

"_I know enough. He deserves a home more than anyone I know..." she said quietly, "Honestly, little brother, when did you become so cold? Father was always glad to help people– even if they were strangers–"_

"_Our father is dead."_

"_Yes, Kakashi, he's dead." Semi stared at her brother, "But did your compassion die with him? Or with Obito? He needs help–"_

_Kakashi promptly stormed out of the apartment, and Semi yelled after him, "Stop being such a coward and face the truth for once!"_

_It was quiet for a long moment, and she wiped the frustrated tears from her cheeks. She would not chase her brother anymore. He was stubborn and filled with grief. There was simply no reasoning with him. Semi left her room and trudged through the hall, trying to relax. She still had to be hospitable._

"_Please...never mind Kakashi," she told Riei after finding him in the living room, "We rarely ever get along anyway. It's not your fault."_

"_Yes it is." he said softly, "I am sorry for causing you so much trouble, Semi. Maybe...it would be better if I went somewhere else..."_

"_You aren't leaving Konoha!" Semi cried, "You've been traveling all your life– you deserve a place to settle. Don't apologize for anything, because Kakashi has always been like this."_

_Riei relaxed marginally. He thanked her for her kindness, but he still felt guilty that he was causing such an uproar. The whole concept of a home was so new to him that he didn't know how to react. He merely stood in front of the window, staring at the outdoors, wondering what to do now that he was __**inside **__some place._

_Semi led him through the hallway she had come from, and brought him to a bedroom at its end. The space was plain and fairly empty, "Sorry if it's a bit dusty in here. This used to be my father's room, but it's yours now." She gestured to the bed, dresser, desk, closet and bathroom; mostly because he seemed unsure of what they were, "They're all yours, so don't feel shy about putting them to use."_

_Riei set his bag down in the middle of the floor, observing his surroundings, "Thank you very much...this place is so big..."_

"_It's actually kind of small." Semi admitted with a chuckle, "So...is there anything else I can do?"_

_He smiled gratefully at her, "Yes, actually."_

_Before she was certain what he wanted, Semi found herself following Riei down the main road. She figured she wouldn't be able to keep him indoors for too long– she sensed it made him a bit nervous. Outside again, he looked far more calm and bright. On the way she pointed out notable shops and establishments he should know about. It was only after they were halfway across town she thought to ask, "Um, Riei...do you even know where you're going?"_

"_Sort of...there it is– I see it!" he moved ahead, and it was then she realized what he had been searching for. They were on the viewing platform just beneath the Great Stone Faces, and Semi remembered how he had been fascinated by them._

"_What are they?" Riei asked her curiously._

"_It's the Hokage Monument." she told him simply, "It pays tribute to all the leaders and past leaders of our village. You see now only three faces– the First, Second, and Third Hokages...but one day soon Sarutobi-sama will retire, and then we will welcome our Fourth Hokage, and add his likeness to the cliff!"_

_Riei was impressed with the tradition as well as Semi's knowledge, "You know quite a bit, Semi. Are you a ninja? When you aren't on hospital shifts, that is."_

"_No." she answered shortly, "I'm not physically capable of that sort of thing...though I wish I was."_

_He didn't bother pressing the matter, and neither did he know how much the idea bothered her. Riei offered to buy her lunch so she could tell him more about the Hidden Leaf Village._

* * *

At breakfast, Kankuro was busy complaining to his sister while simultaneously preparing their food. "It's not fair– if I had known then I would've done the same thing..." he grumbled, "Why do they excuse Gaara from instructor work just because he has an apprentice now? Sheesh! I might as well make you my apprentice so when can both get out of it!"

"I'd sooner apprentice myself to Naruto..." Temari snorted, "Besides, you know that Baki allowed it because it's _Gaara, _not just anybody. Gaara is a capable teacher, but big classes put him under a lot of stress– which is not something he needs when he's still trying to adapt to Suna."

Kankuro agreed lowly, pouting, and set bowls out on the table. His sister again told him to suck it up, "Once new instructors are trained up we can get back to mission work. It'll only be for a week or two, you big baby..."

Gaara arrived to eat with them a minute later. He had a scroll with him that neither of his siblings had seen before. He set it on the table, unconcerned with it, and thanked his older brother for the food.

While Gaara ate, Temari thought to ask, "What's that you have with you? Important document? New jutsu maybe?"

"It's a message from Haku." he told her calmly.

His siblings were stunned into silence.

"He's alright for the time being. Still heading south, he said." Gaara repeated what he had read. He handed the scroll to a very bewildered Temari, "You should look at it. He wants you to."

Temari remained quiet, but took the scroll from her brother.

Gaara finished eating quickly and stood from the table, "I'll meet up with you both later. It's time for Matsuri to begin her training." He left amiably, his spirits unusually high. Kankuro suspected that Haku's letter, combined with Gaara having a new student could create such an effect.

Matsuri was just leaving her house once Gaara had arrived. She looked a bit a sheepish at the sight of him, but smiled shyly after she had locked the door behind her, "Good morning, Gaara-sensei!"

"Good morning." he told her, and then asked, "Your ankle. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm doing much better, thank you." she reported, "I think I can train today."

"Then follow me." he led her off of the side street, and behind a warehouse. His destination was an empty playground on the far side of the village. He remembered playing there (or at least wanting to) as a child, but now the place was utterly abandoned.

Matsuri blinked over at him, slightly unsettled by the silence hanging thick in the air. Gaara looked to her expectantly, "Your jouhyou."

"Oh! Right!" she drew it out, fumbling, feeling like an idiot. A slide was across the way, and the jounnin told her to aim for it when attacking. Matsuri nodded shyly and whipped the rope into motion, emitting a soft howl from its circular path.

He watched for a while, occasionally correcting her stance, footing, or casting. Eventually there was nothing he could help her perfect, and he waited and observed as she lashed out at the ladder of the slide ahead. She improved with every suggestion he offered. Though she was doing well, Matsuri would sometimes hesitate before casting her wire. The behavioral anomaly made him wonder if she was still uneasy around him.

She flinched as her wire snapped back unexpectedly, missing her face by inches. Gaara told her to stop, "You're troubled by something. You need to focus." She looked down at her feet and he then added, "What is it that's bothering you?"

Matsuri nearly supplied an immediate, 'I'm fine!' but indeed she was not. Her talent was unappreciated when she could barely stand holding a weapon at all. Instead of denying her problem, she muttered, "I...I do not like weapons, Gaara-sensei."

"That much is clear." he replied lowly, "Why?"

"My parents were killed by countless weapons before my very eyes." she explained quietly, "These instruments are for killing. I wonder...is that all ninja are made to do? To kill?"

Gaara stared at her for a moment, and then looked across the courtyard, "Many ninja do kill. Some do it for the sake of killing. Some do it because they have no choice. Though this is true, weapons are not solely for taking lives. They save lives as well."

Matsuri listened as he went on, "Your weapon's function is defense. What you do with it is up to you. But when you have precious people that you want to protect, a weapon will be your tool. Do you have precious people, Matsuri?"

She bowed her head sadly, "I don't. My parents are dead now so I am all alone."

"Someone like you will find more people to care about." he told her, "You will find your precious people one day, wherever they may be. Then you will build strength as a shinobi."

His reasoning made sense to her. It brightened her spirits, and Matsuri wondered how he knew so much, _'He must have gone through the same things...he must be strong because of people who are important to him.'_

"Who are your precious ones, Gaara-sensei?" she asked. She stopped herself after a moment. It was hardly any of her business. If she was going to learn anything she had to treat her teacher with respect. She bit her tongue when Gaara remained silent.

"I have many people to protect." he said after a moment, "My close friends are traveling abroad now. I protect my brother and sister when they are in danger...and people in Konoha...there are those there as well..." he paused, "There is a person there that I love deeply. That makes me stronger."

Matsuri felt her face heat up. She hadn't expected him to answer something so personal. Then again, she was glad that he had– she then had a precedent to go on. "Someone you love deeply...who is this person?"

"No one for you to worry about." he cut her off there, and she realized that it was then she had gotten too personal, "I think that's enough distraction for now..." Gaara set her back to her practicing, and the whistling of Matsuri's jouhyou again filled the playground.

* * *

After searching the innards of the city Haku was surprised to see just how well he blended in. Most people roaming the streets were also dressed in dark colors. They shuffled about busily trading and arguing with each other, typical of any free-market village.

The snow had let up and the clouds temporarily parted, allowing warm sunshine to reach the earth. Haku pulled his scarf down, daring to show his face, and entered a pub– hoping to find a ninja who knew something of consequence.

He had gone from tavern to tavern, frustrated that no one had any useful knowledge. Restaurants that did house a few ninja occupants he chose to linger in, and Haku listened intently for any words that may have aided him. Most spoke of politics and recent missions, and a few complained about family life. None were the sort of shinobi he had been hoping to come across.

After happening over a small bar, he heard something that made him freeze in his tracks. "After the assassination attempt, Mizukage-sama has been raising the bounty on their heads every year..." Haku, not wanting to be conspicuous, sat nearby after buying something to eat. He felt his insides hum triumphantly as he listened in on the bounty hunters. His luck was finally improving.

"I hear that Momochi-san is back in the area as well, from the rumors." one of the three hunters mentioned, "He's still slippery as a shadow, though. He's the most elusive of the lot of them...let's nab someone easier."

The leader of the group smirked, the scars on his face evidence of his experience, "Not necessarily. I heard one of the big dealers in the next city over is only hiring A-rank ninja to guard his stores. The bastard's rich as hell too, so no doubt he'll look into that..."

'_The next city over?' _Haku had finished his lunch quickly, _'I suppose I should get there before they do if I'm going be successful...' _After eavesdropping a bit more and seeing they held no more valuable information, Haku silently left the pub and set out.

He went east over another bridge that connected to a larger island. The predicament at hand was then navigating the city which was, by far, larger than any of the villages he had been in previously. It was bustling with business, even in the frigid winter air. In a way, it reminded him of life in Konoha, but Haku knew better than to let his guard down with so many shady characters about.

'_I have to locate the area that this dealer operates in...' _he noted, memorizing the street layouts as he went, _'But I can't get involved. I'll have to observe from a distance if I want to be nondescript.' _

Haku paused outside of a convenience store to think. He honestly had no idea where to start looking. He supposed that he'd have to witness a drug deal before he could even begin to trace them back to their leader. To his surprise, it didn't take him long to find one at all.

In a dim alleyway off the main road he spotted a man paying for something that had been hurriedly handed to him. Once he had walked away, Haku followed the dealer as he stalked off down a street at the opposite end. He pursued his unsuspecting target from the rooftops, wondering how exactly any of this would lead him to Zabuza, _'He may not even be there when I find this place. What if this entire search is in vain? Where then would I look?'_

The dealer unlocked the side door of a warehouse with a spare key, and then slipped inside after he had not been followed. From the street, at least. Haku perched on a water tank on top of a residential building, scheming on how to infiltrate his targeted building and go about his search. A few minutes later he realized he didn't have to.

There was an abrupt commotion, and a number of people he observed fleeing the warehouse. Two of them were shinobi. The man that had recently entered the building was hollering to his boss as they fled, and stumbled down to the ground once several shuriken sank into his back. The boss cowered on the ground ahead, but the scuffling ninja ignored him completely, as if uninterested in him.

It was then Haku recognized that the antagonists were the trio of tracker-ninja he had discovered in the last town, _'They got here so quickly! And if they've found this place too then it must mean–!' _He could see the three shinobi move uniformly as they pursued their quarry up to the roof of the warehouse. Without a second thought, Haku followed, unsure of what he intended to do.

When Haku had descended upon the fight scene there had been an explosion from a detonating tag. The dust and debris clouded the vision of the combating shinobi, as well as himself. They regrouped, blinded, and Haku remained unseen behind an air vent close by– picking pieces of tiling from his person after the tag had blown half of the rooftop away.

There was a guttural snarl that was all too familiar to Haku's ears, and he could see one of the three trackers reeling away in pain with a massive gash across his chest. The other two attacked while the third left to recover. "Suiton: Water Fang Bullet!" at the expense of an old water tower on the next roof over, the jutsu shot several jets of icy water at Zabuza. He dodged backwards, and then raised his zanbato to defend against the second nin's sword strike.

"We're taking you in!" the Mist tracker hissed, slashing sideways for the nukenin, "Dead or alive your head fetches a hefty sum!"

"There's a reason for that." Zabuza warned, keeping an eye on the ninja prowling behind him. He relaxed. It was melee combat from then on, he noted. With the only water source nearby spent, they couldn't perform any more water jutsu.

"Suiton: Suishoha!"

Or...that's what he had thought at the time. There was a moment of confusion in which water began to condense in the air, and the three fighting shinobi could not tell who amongst them was responsible for it. The airborne current froze into ice, and rained icicles down on the scuffling ninja. They tumbled away, pincushions, and bewildered.

The leader of the trio teamed up with his injured teammate against Zabuza. The third tracker had not reacted quickly enough when Haku appeared, piercing his neck with two precisely aimed senbon. The Mist tracker fell and Haku leapt over the unconscious ninja, throwing senbon for the foes ahead of him.

The injured nin was quick, though bleeding, and landed a fierce punch after avoiding Zabuza's blade. He was struck down on the sword's returning arc though– red splattering the roof tiles. The nukenin rounded about, seeing the leader was closing in. The last tracker abruptly tumbled before he reached Zabuza, after three needles connected with the back of his neck.

After it had grown still again, Haku stood warily on the edge of the rooftop. He watched silently as Zabuza wiped the blood from his sword, at a loss as to what he was supposed to do then. He had never expected to succeed. Now that he had, he was uncertain of what he was going to do with his accomplishment.

Zabuza had looked different from what he had remembered. He too was dressed for the cold weather, in dark grays, but he still possessed the same terrifyingly detached look in his eyes as he had the last time Haku had seen him. Something in his gut was screaming at him to run.

"It's about time you showed up," Zabuza remarked, hauling his zanbato onto his back, "You're later than I thought you'd be."

Haku felt some horrible dread in the back of his mind set in, _'Was he really that confident that I would seek him out?'_

He followed the nukenin to the ground level, astonished by how passers-by on the street didn't recognize Zabuza at all. Ignorant and unafraid. It was strange.

"Well? You've got something to say or what?" Zabuza grunted as he walked ahead of Haku.

The dark haired boy frowned, knowing he would have to make his intentions clear, "You know about other people like me– people from the same clan I am descended of. I need you to tell me what you know."

The nukenin's laugh was more of a bark, "You'll have more luck searching on your own."

"They could be anywhere!" Haku responded, frustrated, "If you know something please tell me!"

"I've fought against them a few times, but they're better at hiding than they are at fighting," Zabuza recalled them distantly, "Don't bother with cowards like them. They're barely even fit to be called shinobi anymore."

"But they're the only blood I have left in this world," Haku admitted"Regardless of their skills I still want to meet them!"

He fell silent when Zabuza had stopped and turned to face him. They stood outside of a bookshop, and Haku noted their reflections in the front window of the store– seeing how radically different they were. "Knowledge such as the kind you're asking for isn't cheap. Few others know anything about the old clans of the Water Country. You really think that I'd give information like that to a whiny brat like you?" Zabuza's eyes narrowed, "I need collateral. Give me something in return and you may just get what you're asking for."

Haku hesitated, not wanting to fall into his trap, "What do I have that you could possibly find valuable?"

"Give me your powers."

He was confused, "How do I–?"

"Be loyal to me and serve me. Your ability will be at my disposal and you will obey." Zabuza clarified darkly, "In exchange you will learn, and more importantly, you'll survive."

Haku took a moment to observe the absurdity of the request. He had no reason to trust Zabuza, or to believe that devoting his kekkei genkai to a nukenin would be used for only just purposes. _'But if I don't agree he'll just leave, and I won't have gained anything out of this journey...' _Haku thought despondently, wishing there was another option. It was silent for a long moment.

"Very well then." he agreed, "What is it that you want me to do, Zabuza-san?"

The nukenin smirked beneath the bandages concealing his face, "We leave. Once we reach our destination you'll get some real training– not the soft, spoiled exercises they give you in Leaf."

Zabuza walked ahead after that, and Haku followed obediently, pulling his scarf up over his nose. The air seemed to have grown colder since he had joined Zabuza. Haku walked silently beside the nukenin as they moved into the forest outside of the city, wondering if what he had done was wise in the scheme of things.

* * *

In two days time both Jiraiya and his pupil had landed in a town, farther west than Naruto had ever been in his life. The cultural differences became clear– as did the language gap. Many people spoke a foreign language that Naruto couldn't decipher a stitch of, so they relied on Jiraiya's skills of picture-drawing and charades to communicate with the people around town.

Eventually they found someone who had lived in the Wind Country long ago, and managed to ask him a few questions with little difficulty or misunderstandings. With the directions they had been given, they moved on to the center of the city and checked into a drab hotel nearby a local reservoir.

"I'm going to have a look for an old friend of mine," Jiraiya told his student before leaving their room, "She lives around here...somewhere. There are some things I need to ask her, so you hang around town and stay out of trouble while I'm out, got it? I'll be back later in the afternoon."

"Gotcha, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya left promptly, wearing an oddly serious expression. It appeared to Naruto that he wasn't out to womanize anyone, but rather seek vital information just as he had said. _'Who knew?' _he figured. He abandoned the hotel room, bored, and set out on the streets to find some sort of entertainment. _'While I'm at it I can also work on the Body Flicker if I find some space...'_

By then, he had grown completely accustomed to his leg weights– mainly because he slept with them at night and didn't even take them off to bathe. Jiraiya had requested it. He grudgingly complied and found it worked. He ambled around the dusty town, fascinated by people in colorful silks and headpieces. It was all much different from the atmosphere of Konoha.

He stopped outside of a corral at one point, marveling at a fantastic beast slobbering on the railing. He stopped by the caretaker of the pen and asked, "Er...what is that thing?"

The owner looked at him for a moment, trying to understand. He glanced over to his creature and pointed to it, "Hm? Gamal."

Naruto blinked in confusion and the owner tried again, throwing his common pronunciation out the window, "Camel."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! It's co–ol." He patted the camel's whiskered nose and then reeled back in fright when it snapped at him flattened teeth, "Gah! Bad camel-thing! Bad!" He stalked off down the street, ignoring the caretaker's laughter that followed. After that he knew better than to approach any other camels he ran into.

As he continued on down the street there were all sorts of acts he had never seen the like of. Snake charmers leaning on the side of the road would call to him, holding up cobras as if they were the family dog. A sword swallower further disturbed him with his painstaking antics, and when he had finished his routine Naruto informed him, "Look, dude, that shit's really dangerous. One time I was carrying a kunai in my mouth and I nearly choked on it when I wasn't paying attention. If Haku hadn't been there I might've killed myself. So please, sir, don't risk it. Swords aren't **that **cool!" No one had any idea what he was rambling about.

There was one display that actually didn't bother him. A fire breather called out to passers-by, sipping back oil and spitting flames onto the sidewalk. Naruto grinned at the display, "Hey! I can do that too! Want to see?" He made hand seals and breathed a massive fireball that nearly took out a street sign and bicycle stand. He stared sheepishly at the people watching him, apologizing for his reckless act, but was then cheered by people who had never seen such a feat. He thanked them laughingly, "Hee hee! Nah! It was really nothing– we do that kind of stuff all the time back at home!"

He reveled in the crowds' praise, seeing that because there were few ninja at all so far west he could really strut his stuff. As far as they knew, magic and not chakra was responsible. In the midst of his entertaining, he felt someone bump into him. He turned to see a small child skittering away, and would've thought nothing of it if he hadn't caught the kid pocketing his wallet.

Naruto leapt from his ring of admirers and made haste down the street, howling, "Hey kid! Give that here or you'll be sorry! You don't know who you're messing with!" The kid took off at top speed, frightened, and turned down an alleyway in an effort to escape. At the end of the passage he hurtled straight into a waiting shadow clone. He planted a fearsome nip on the clone's wrist, and was released as Naruto's duplicate shrieked in pain. Naruto ran past his kage bunshin, cursing it for its uselessness.

It was a good chase through town and out into the bamboo wastes beyond the city before the child ran out of gas and collapsed on the side of a hill. He took shelter behind a boulder and peaked over it to see if he had lost his pursuer.

"Are you done running now, kiddo?"

The child gasped, looking up in shock as Naruto scowled down at him from on top of a shack. He closed in on the hooligan and snatched back his wallet from the cowering thief, "Don't you know that stealing is wrong, kid? You can't just do that sort of thing and expect to get away with it!"

The child flinched away from his booming voice.

Naruto, seeing the boy's fear, calmed down a bit, "Ah well...do you have a name kid? Er...do you even understand what I'm saying, I wonder?"

"Ismi...er...I'm Gadil."

"Whoa! He speaks!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes, "Now...would ya mind explaining why you stole from me? If you understand what I'm saying than you should at least know that what you did was wrong."

"Samehni! I'm sorry for what I did. I know that it's _very _wrong to do..." Gadil squeaked fearfully, "Aasif...er...how do you say? I am...sorry, mister. Mother's hungry and we have no money..."

"Just because you have it rough doesn't mean you stoop that low, kid." Naruto told him, his voice etched with sympathy, "You've got to earn things honestly...even if it's hard."

"Aasif...I understand. I only picked you because you're from a faraway place...you wouldn't have noticed..." Gadil droned sadly, "Shamed! The punishment for stealing at home is horrible! I know better after big brother got his hand chopped...now he can't work so well anymore."

Naruto cringed at the thought. This place was, indeed, radically different from Hidden Leaf.

Gadil shrunk away from Naruto's sapphire gaze in humiliation, but Naruto sighed deeply, seeing that there was someone with a desperate need in front of him. He handed the boy a few notes, seeing no harm in it, "Careful with these, Gadil-chan. Look after your family, alright? You're a good kid. Sorry about scaring you..."

Gadil looked up at him in disbelief, "Really? Shukran! Oh– I must do something for you, mister!"

"No really, I don't need–" Naruto was cut off when the boy yanked on his arm, and began looping a necklace of beads around his wrist. Gadil looked intensely proud of his gift. Naruto blinked at him, "Uh, thanks. But...what's this for?"

"Ahlan wa sahlan. It'll keep you safe. This land is a gateway to the spirit world, my momma says. Wearing that keeps them from stealing your soul." the boy explained, as if it were totally normal, "Thank you, mister! Ma'assalama!" Gadil tottered off down the hill after that, heading back into the town.

Naruto stood beside the boulder with the bead bracelet, completely perplexed. He shook off the strangeness of his encounter with Gadil, and continued up the hill instead of returning to town. He wanted to train in the quiet of the forest while he could. Jiraiya would be back late in the afternoon, and he had already seen most of what the city had to offer.

He observed his surroundings uncomfortably as he pressed on into the thick of the forest. Any trees that weren't of the bamboo sort were still too short and lanky for him to take cover in. No branches to stand on or leaves to hide behind. It was another thing he missed about Leaf, _'The environment is kind of crappy here...down the mountain trail it's drier near town...and up here it's full of dinky little shrubs. Bleh.'_

Naruto glanced down at his bracelet curiously, thinking about what Gadil had said, _'Hm...he said spirit world. Well, people believe in all sorts of weird stuff. I sure don't see why a dump like this would be connected to another world!' _He was skeptical, and yet wasn't fully sure what to expect from such an unusual place.

"Hey–loo!"

"Wah!" Naruto leapt backwards in surprise, and wheeled about to see an elderly man chucklingat his reaction, "Yeesh, gramps! Don't scare me like that!"

A very old, very wrinkled man watched Naruto from his seat atop a boulder. He grinned goofily at the blonde nin, "I apologize for breaking your concentration, young man...but your face was so serious...I just couldn't resist!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto grumbled at the jokester, "Who the heck are you supposed to be?"

"Me? I'm a holy man, and it's my duty to watch over that village down there, see? But I'm so old and creaky now I'm afraid I can't perform my sacred duties as well as I used to..." he rambled cheerfully, "Your hair is quite yellow, by the way."

Naruto rubbed his aching temples, "Thanks, gramps. I'm a natural blonde."

"Lovely. Oh! And did you know that today is a special holiday? It's celebrated throughout this entire province!"

"No one in town is celebrating, ya know." Naruto informed him, "Are you sure you have the right date?"

The old man scratched his head, "I'm quite certain that it's today. They don't celebrate because they've all forgotten the old traditions...I'm the only old person who can remember such nonsense anymore." he pointed over to a gap in the bamboo thicket, "Now look over there, lad. What do you see?"

In the yellowed grass there sat a football-seized stone, all by its lonesome.

"It's a rock." Naruto observed unhelpfully.

"Yes! It's a rock!" the old man nodded cheerfully, "Go pick it up if you will."

Naruto stepped over to the opening in the thicket and lifted the blasted thing. He found that it was not as ordinary as it had first appeared. It was a tinted a palish blue, had what looked to be a calm, slumbering face carved into it. It made him relax for some reason.

"Bring it over here, lad." Naruto returned when the old man asked, and the geezer then reached out and tied a piece of red yarn around the stone, "There! What you hold in your hands is called the Guardian. It is used to keep the balance between the human and the spirit world, because sometimes humans and spirits get a little lost and confused. They wander into the wrong world on occasion, so we use Rock-chan here to keep everyone where they belong."

"Jeez...everyone's so superstitious around here." Naruto sighed, "So...eh, what should I do with this rock, then?"

"Deliver the Guardian to the shrine on the other side of that mountain." the man asked simply, and pointed to a mountain further up on the trail, "You must get it there before sundown. If you do, it will keep the village safe for another year!"

Naruto, though certainly not spiritual, figured he should help out anyway. _'It doesn't look like there's anyone else to help this old fart out...'_

"I'll do it." the blonde nin agreed, clamping the rock beneath his arm, "But...what happens if I don't make it in time?"

"Spirits will come out. Good and bad. It's the bad ones we worry about." the old man replied.

"Pft...alright. But I still don't believe in any of this supernatural crap! Everyone here is so jumpy– they need to chill out!"

"You have every right to think that way, lad." the old man smiled goofily, "But you might as well do an old man a favor whether it's silly or not!"

Naruto chuckled at the idea and then set out. As he proceeded North along the trail he did vaguely wonder how the old monk could speak more fluently than anyone else he had met. Perhaps he had been a shinobi, or at least been to his homeland at one point. He shrugged it off, acknowledging that other people had managed to communicate with him too.

'_Hey...now that I'm out here, I might as well work on my Body Flicker!' _Naruto thought to himself. The weights didn't bother him at all, by then, so he gladly built up speed and zipped along the trail like an orange cheetah.

The mountain wasn't far off, thankfully, but it appeared steep. It would be a tricky climb. As he flew down the path Naruto pondered if what he had set out to do truly held any significance. Certainly it was an opportunity to train, but if so many people believed in ghosts, maybe they could exist, _'Yeah– it sure isn't that freaky, I mean...if crazy things like demons are real who knows what else there is! Just because I've never seen one doesn't mean they aren't out there...'_

With that thought he snickered to himself, _'Heh! It's funny...I must be some kind of legendary thing myself since I have that crazy Fox inside of me!'_

_**Only I am the legend you twit– you are just the vehicle. Don't get cocky.**_

Naruto slowed down a bit, startled by the interruption, and replied with his mind, _'Wah...how did you do that? I'm not near your cage or anything!'_

_**Communication is a two-way street, kit, **_the Kyuubi informed him, _**For me it's slightly more difficult because you are always so loud you can't just shut up and LISTEN for once...**_

'_I still don't get why you have that much control...I'm the one who calls the shots here!'_

The fox chuckled, _**Be warned– as time goes on, your chakra mixes more with my own. As our chakras merge, so do our souls.**_

'_Eh...I don't like the sound of that.'_

_**Oh, don't fear! One day I promise I'll overpower you and break out of this puny little body...then you won't have to put up with me anymore– or I you.**_

'_Can it you mangy furball!' _Naruto screamed as much as his thoughts would allow, and he heard no more from the Kyuubi after that. He picked up speed again, and tried to focus on the mountain that was rapidly nearing. Silence was golden.

The path began to wind sporadically and he followed the incline, his stomach growling in protest, _'It's past lunchtime already...maybe I should've eaten before I left.' _Though it had not been one of the tings he was concerned with after chasing Gadil out of town. He pressed on anyway, not wanting to waste time as dusk drew closer.

Naruto ascended the wooded slopes with ease, his ninja-legs accustomed to long jumps, and for a while he was totally focused on climbing and nothing else. A woman caught his eye, however, as he came closer to the top. He watched in puzzlement as she ran hurriedly down the slopes. He called out to her, "Hey lady! Careful! It's dangerous to go like that–!"

She stumbled and careened down the remainder of hill, and by the time he had dashed forward to help she had vanished into thin air like smoke. She wasn't anywhere in sight, and Naruto stood in a bramble of ivy, very unnerved. Wanting more knowledge on what he had just witnessed, Naruto voluntarily called upon the 'newly established, short-range transmission wave' to speak to his demon, _'Hey Fox...what was that just now?'_

_**Leave me alone.**_

'_That's awfully helpful...' _Naruto thought glumly. He couldn't count on the Kyuubi for much other than chakra. He continued on up the hill, trying to relax, and wondering if he was looney or had in fact seen a ghost.

He leapt a gap that wa cut into the trail, and on the other side, observed a large procession of people ahead of him, making their way down the slopes. A few of them phased in and out of view as he watched– others passed through solid objects. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. _'Fox come on! Are these really apparitions? Is this for real!'_

_**No, of course not– they're dandelions.**_

'_I don't need sarcasm right now,' _Naruto bit back impatiently, _'If they're ghosts, then...where are they going all at the same time?'_

_**Have you been paying any attention at all? I shall reiterate that these spirits are wandering, as the old scab said. Like any moronic human, spirits seek out their civilization– towns, homes, whatever...but they're too stupid to realize that they've strayed into the wrong realm. Hence your task, delivery-boy. Put the Guardian where it is needed before the bad characters arrive.**_

With the situation a bit clearer, Naruto barreled ahead through the lopsided woodland, moving past ghosts who didn't pay him the slightest bit of attention, _'Fox...if humans can see ghosts then...ghosts can see us too right? If that's how it works then why are they ignoring me?'_

_**The beads dissuade their interest. To them, you look like one of them rather than a human. **_The fox answered snippishly, _**If you were to take the bangle off they would see you for what you really are and fear you. You would panic them, because you would be their first clue that they're in the wrong world...dunderheads.**_

'_Now I really want to help! I'm gonna get this rock to that shrine for sure!' _Naruto figured that the only difference between humans and spirits was where they were from, so aiding them was the gentlemanly thing to do. He passed them by calmly, and admired the view once he had reached the top of the mountain.

Judging by the sun, there was still time to reach the shrine. Naruto observed how vast the valley was as he began the trek down the opposite side, minding his step. Another congregation was ahead of him, and he was comfortable to pass them harmlessly by– had they not called out to him, "Tawaqqafa! Stop right there!"

'_Wow...they're actually people.' _Naruto thought oddly, _'I almost couldn't tell the difference...' _He stopped a few yards short of the gathering, on a bamboo-infested plateau. He wondered what they could possibly be doing out at a time when ghosts were plentiful, "Uh...are you guys lost? There's a city back over that way–"

"I'm not impressed with this year's Guardian..." one of the band snorted, "Hand over the rock, kid, and you can go home safe and sound."

'_Guardian? They mean me? I thought the rock was the guardian...' _He decided not to get frazzled by the idea and instead played along as if he understood, "No way I'm giving it to you creeps! Why would you want it anyway?"

Another spoke up, "It'll fetch a pretty sum back at home. A relic with special powers like that interests all sorts of collectors!"

"Too bad." Naruto smirked pithily, and once he refused the gang drew out weapons.

"We'll take it by force, then!" a few of them agreed, but they reeled back in shock when Naruto, or his shadow clone, rather, rushed at them fearlessly. Their knives didn't even near their mark as Naruto and his clone circled around the troop at high speed, dizzying them. He paused as they spun in circles. Head count: 10 bad guys, 1 Guardian. They odds were favorable.

He toyed with them, laughing at how sluggish and confused they were. Using a jutsu on non-ninja dolts like themselves should be considered a crime, he thought. While Naruto hurled the bandits left and right, the Kyuubi piped up, _**Pay attention. Another one is here.**_

'_Whaddaya mean? Another thief?'_

_**An apparition you dunce– over there.**_

Naruto looked off to the side of the clearing, were a darker-looking ghost watched in wait. It was different from the others he had seen; a giant, amorphous sort of creature, oozing black. If it resembled anything closely, it was nearest to a rat.

'_What is __**that? **__That one's not like the others!' _Naruto pointed out frantically as the thing reared up on its hind legs.

_**Not all spirits are the same, just as humans come in a disgusting variety– so do they. That one there is a foul being...one that those humans fear.**_

The rat spirit charged for the combating troop recklessly, and struck Naruto's shadow clone with a sludged paw-swipe. The clone was destroyed easily by the blow, and Naruto tried to concentrate on avoiding the bandits while keeping an eye on the new spirit. None of his attackers seemed aware of the dangerous apparition circling the plateau. If it attacked them anytime soon they'd be sure to find out, he thought.

'_Fox...that thing can hurt me, it looks like! And why can't they see it too? I thought people and ghosts could see each other no problem!'_

_**Some fools only see what they want to see...they remain blind to the truth.**_

Naruto leapt, avoiding the oozing rat as it rounded about like an agitated bull, and sweep kicked a bandit who had come at him with a club. He turned around a bit too slow, and one of his foes managed to lash out at him with a dagger– but only snapped the beads secured around his wrist. The bangle fell to the dirt in pieces, and Naruto snapped his elbow back and caught the blockhead in his jaw. He tumbled away in pain.

Naruto made note that, without the beads, he was as visible to the spirit as the others were. He looked over his shoulder, seeing it, and raised his eyebrows when the shadowy thing began to cower away at the sight of him, _'That's weird...it was pretty brave before.'_

_**It sees the both of us. I am the one it fears, you simpleton. **_

With the threat of the charging spirit gone, Naruto created two more shadow clones that quickly finished off the rest of the thrashing troop. They scrambled to get away, aware that they were hopelessly outmatched. Naruto watched as the rat apparition skittishly sulked away into the bamboo of the mountainside, and he saw no more of it after that. He bent down and collected the pieces of his ruined bracelet, _'This thing is really helpful...I'll fix it later.'_

In his head he could still hear the Kyuubi bragging, _**It's no surprise that both humans and spirits cower at the sight of me...in both worlds I am recognized as the terrible force that I am!**_

'_Shut up already will ya?'_

Naruto stumbled down the slope, in a horrible race against the sinking sun. His run-in with the thieves had cost him precious time. He stared up at the sky as he ran pell-mell down the mountainside, "Hey sun! Don't set yet! Don't set yet!"

With the massive speed and momentum he had gathered Naruto shot down to the bottom of the mountain in no time. It was a dangerous descent, but once at the base he scrambled around in confusion– lost, _'Eh? Wait a minute! Just where is there shrine anyway? I don't know where I am!'_

_**Turn around, fool! **_The Kyuubi howled in annoyance, _**An idiot like you can't be expected to have any sense of direction...**_

He allowed the fox to 'back-seat' drive, and in moments the altar was visible on the hillside ahead. Naruto was frantic, scrambling, hollering, and the sun bled red and pink into the sky.

The shrine was large, and he wondered how he had missed it. He rushed up the steps, tripping over his own feet, and collapsed at the top clumsily. Naruto held the guardian rock in his hands, panting, wondering what exactly qualified as finished work. _'Is it good that I'm here or do I have to do something else?'_

"Oh my!"

Naruto looked up, blinked, and observed two older women approaching him with disbelieving expressions. They grinned joyously when he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Thank you, young man." one of the priestesses accepted the stone from him, "I didn't know that Ramadi Village had remembered to send a guardian this year. We feared the stone was lost for good!"

The other nodded in agreement, "This is a great blessing. Thank you so much for sealing the spirit world!" Her friend set the rock down on an altar filled with wildflowers and offerings, and Naruto stared stupidly, unable to understand.

"Wait...I'm not from, er– Ramadi, or whatever you called it." Naruto admitted, "Some old monk I met in the forest told me to bring it here. He said I'd be doing him a favor..."

The women stared tactlessly for a moment, and Naruto became uneasy, "Er...did I say something?"

"A monk? You mean...Utt-sama sent you?" one of them asked in shock.

"I guess. I didn't hear his name, though. Is something wrong with that?" he asked.

"Utt-sama...died last year." the other priestess told him in astonishment, "He must still be protecting the village...even after his death."

Naruto shuddered. He had spoken with a ghost, but it made sense to him then at least, "Wow...that's freaky. But I saw other spirits on my way here too! Tons of them! Everywhere!"

"Spirits cannot be seen so easily...even we cannot detect all of them so quickly." a priestess informed him, "If Utt-sama sent you...it must have been because you have special powers."

"Not really..." Naruto chose to modest, even though he suspected his ninja training had something to do with it, "Well...I'm just glad I could help. I hope you two ladies have a nice evening!" He left promptly after that, not wanting to get further into detail about the creepiness of the mountain.

The far side of the mountain was different from the side containing Ramadi Village. The northern side of the valley had a different climate. Bamboo was less and forests full of larger, stronger trees were visible just across a long footbridge opposite the shrine. _'It wouldn't hurt to explore a bit...' _Naruto thought, indulging his curiosity.

He stepped off of the path and crossed over the footbridge, thrilled by the sight of large, deciduous trees again. He leapt up into the canopy, familiarizing himself with the feel of woodland again. Suddenly Konoha seemed a lot less far away. He skipped from branch to branch, chattering joyously, and stopped on a small plateau that overlooked a large hill across the way. At the top of the hill sat a monstrous, lone-standing temple. It was strange enough for him to suspect the people or Ramadi, or any nearby village, had been responsible for its construction.

'_What is that? It's like a...palace or something. I don't know...' _he ventured closer, staring up at the bizarre building, _'I wonder what's in it–?'_

_**Go back to the village now, fool!**_

Naruto frowned to himself, not gladdened by the fox's return, _'What's the big deal, eh? It's just some tower or whatever! Let me have a look!'_

The Kyuubi persisted, _**You cannot go there! That hateful place belongs to the Uchiha. It is an evil place that must be avoided.**_

'_Evil, huh?' _Naruto decided to take the demon's word for it, _'Alright then...if it scares you that much we'll leave now...'_

The fox fell silent again once Naruto turned around. As the sun finally flickered beneath the horizon, Naruto wondered how the Kyuubi could know about a place that was built by the Uchiha. Or why, for that matter, it feared the place.

* * *

Obito sat out on the porch, watching Yuma hurl shuriken at targets he had set up for him. Sesshu napped lazily beside him. It was the kind of evening that was typical of his family. Peaceful and undisturbed on their mountaintop. He stroked Sesshu's golden mane while he thought, _'This won't last long. Pretty soon I'll have to go back out and watch Orochimaru. If I don't get more information soon Zetsu-san won't be pleased.'_

Keeping up his act as the organization errand-boy was taxing. The time he could spend with his family was always uncertain and sporadic. Though he was good at playing the idiot and parading around for both Zetsu and Orochimaru, he was most entranced by his family. They were fascinating and sane, and the only thing that really kept him from turning into 'Tobi' forever. With them he was simply Obito.

Yuma had struck every target in the yard perfectly. It was all done in rapid succession as well, which was even more merit on top of his accuracy. He turned to his father, beaming, "Did you see dad? Did you see? I got all of them!"

He rushed up the steps and plopped down beside Obito, who patted him affectionately, "Good job, kiddo! Now if those targets were people they'd be shaking in their boots!"

Yuma, still exceedingly proud, demanded that his father spar with him, "Come on dad! Fight with me so I can kick your butt!"

"Kick my butt? That's not very nice you know..." he pouted at the boy, and then grinned, "But why not? You might as well go a round or two with your old man!"

Obito stood up, leaping off the porch abruptly and Yuma gave chase. The small boy ran circles around his father, swiping and yelling, avoiding mock-blows. Obito couldn't help but laugh at some of his son's antics. Yuma attacked ferociously, but his punches were feather-light compared to his father. He grew frustrated by his weakness.

Yuma's attacks grew more aggressive and he began using shuriken and kunai, watching his father hop away to avoid the sailing projectiles. A kunai ricocheted off of a tree and Obito snatched it, blocking the rest of the incoming weapons with it. He smiled at his son, "Concentrate, Yuma. Getting angry doesn't make you stronger. In a real fight you have to keep your focus."

"Gah!" Yuma crouched down, stretching out his hands, "Awoo!" He leapt forward, throwing himself into a spin that was a miniature version of his mother's Gatsuuga. Obito figured that Rin would have taught him a thing or two while he had been away.

Yuma shot across the yard, barreling into his father, but Obito threw his weight to the side– diverting the boy's inertia so that he was sent flying through the air. Yuma went a bit higher than he had meant him to, and Obito watched from the ground, cringing, _'Yikes...looks like he was going faster than I thought!'_

Yuma's spinning stopped, and his eyes locked onto his father below as the air whipped past his ears. Rather than screeching to be saved, he tucked his limbs close as if to somersault. His father hurried ahead, prepared to catch him. Yuma flipped, suddenly, and connected with a tree on his way down.

He leapt from it, reversing momentum, and bulleted back in the direction of his father. Obito skid to a startled halt, and Yuma sailed over his head again– a scrawny little beast. He lashed out with precise timing and hooked onto Obito's shoulder. The force was enough to flip his bewildered father backwards and drag him to the ground by his arm.

Obito hit the dirt– the wind knocked out of him. Yuma crouched over him with an intense stare. His father did a double take. The boy's eyes were red, and the tomoe orbiting his pupils made it all too clear. Obito was speechless.

Yuma grinned down at him, much prouder than before, "Are you alright, dad? You went flying! I hope you're not hurt..." His eyes returned to their normal obsidian hue a moment later, and Obito stood up, hoisting his son to his feet as well.

"Yuma, believe me, I'm fine." Obito chuckled, dusting himself off, "You...uh...just keep demolishing those targets, alright? I'm gonna rest for a bit."

"You got it, dad!" Yuma was inexplicably energized, and dashed around the yard picking up his scattered weapons. Obito watched him for a moment before crossing back to the porch, still stunned.

Though he had suspected he possessed it, Obito had never dreamed that his son would be able to awaken his kekkei genkai at such a young age. It had taken him thirteen years and some-odd dangerous missions before he could achieve it. He trudged up the steps, and Sesshu raised his head to look at him, "Is everything alright, Obito? You look paler than usual."

"Keep an eye on Yuma, okay boy?" he instructed, patting the dog's head. He continued on into the house after that, unable to keep himself from grinning.

Inside he found Rin watering plants in the sun room. She looked over to him and smiled, "There you are. Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." He picked up a pitcher of water that sat on the table, and walked over to the unattended plants. He tipped water into each pot, carefully, all the while marveling at how a true Uchiha had been born outside of his clan. _'I haven't seen my family in about 20 years...I wonder how they're doing?'_

Yuma, since birth, had always taken after his mother– an Inuzuka. He glanced over to where Rin was, hovering from one flower to the next like a hummingbird. He felt love swell up in his chest, and he was grateful to god that they were able to find each other again. As a teenager he was thoroughly convinced that he would never be with her, especially after he found himself at death's door on a past mission.

He walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Rin laughed at the gesture, glancing over her shoulder, "What's up, Obito? Flowers too boring for you?"

He kissed her neck, and then asked, "Do you really think that...it's right to live here? Do you think that maybe...at one point...we should go back to Leaf?"

She sighed, "Obito...I just don't think that's possible. It's been so long and...we have a life here now. I don't know if I could handle going back– or if Yuma could."

He kissed her again and then agreed, "You're right...it would throw everyone for a loop."

"Why did you bring it up, though?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well..." he smirked to himself, still holding her, "There's no way that I could've mistaken the Sharingan in his eyes. I saw it myself...Yuma has it now."

Rin was quiet for a long moment, and then muttered, "That would explain why he's been advancing so rapidly..." She turned suddenly to her husband, grinning, "He sure is your son then! An Uchiha! That's...that's kind of cool!"

He could only laugh at her, and then peeled away, turning back to the plants still in need of watering. "I brought Leaf up because I think that Yuma deserves to be socialized in a clan." Obito admitted to her, "And you too, Rin...I want to feel like I can offer you guys something...like a family, or–"

"Don't worry about it, you hear me?" Rin snapped suddenly, "We're fine, we're happy, and we have each other. It's...alright..." She turned to hug him comfortingly, hating how easily the mentioning of Leaf could set her off.

Obito sighed, relenting, "Alright. But then...just promise me that if anything ever happens to me...you and Yuma will go back to Konoha."

* * *

Temari paced around the inspection area watchfully, keeping an eye on her client. She had been assigned a mission to protect a wealthy aristocrat who had been targeted by a group of thugs. Her client was going to board a ship at one of the Wind Country's coastal sea-ports. It had been a long journey to the harbor, and she arrived at the same time her charge did.

He was there with his family, and though his wife was friendly enough, the business tycoon was none too thrilled to trust his life to a female shinobi. She ignored his bad attitude and promised to keep watch for the rest of their wait.

Temari watched the crew scamper around, loading all of her client's luggage. As far as she was concerned, they were sitting ducks with things going so slowly, and it would only be a matter of time.

She was perched on top of a huge stack of cargo crates, vigilant as a hawk. By the time the three hit-men did arrive, she had spotted them– sneaking along the shipyard towards the boarding dock. Since they were not ninja, she chose to flaunt rather than ambush.

Temari leapt from her roost, and opened her fan fully, using a massive wind jutsu that smashed the three unsuspecting thugs into a concrete wall beside the dock. They fell together, bloody, and her client stared at her in shock after the display. His children twittered in panic at the sight of their pursuers, even though they were unconscious.

"Relax, all of you..." she sighed, disarming the thugs one at a time, "When they wake up they'll be as harmless as the worms they are." She told them that she would stay until the ship set sail, just in case.

A short while later the family had boarded safely, and Temari stood on the dock, watching the glimmering ocean water. It reminded her of Haku, and she felt her heart ache for him. She realized that she had said things that she hadn't meant, but there was no taking them back now. She retrieved the letter that Gaara had given to her from her bag.

She had not yet read it, and had been debating over whether or not she should. Temari stared at it, frowning to herself, _'He may not have meant any harm...but what he did was stupid. He didn't tell anyone that he was leaving, because he knew that what he was doing was wrong...' _It was then she acknowledged that she was still angry at him, even if she did miss him slightly.

Temari stalked back to the shipyard, her grip on the scroll tightening. She didn't want to read a list of his apologies when she still couldn't bring herself to forgive him. _'Jerk...I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid...'_

She tossed the scroll into a garbage can and left the harbor.

* * *

**tigerowl: Hi everyone! Sorry we're late, but I hope you all enjoyed the chaos of this chapter. I haven't eaten anything since this morning so it's about time I grabbed a snack...**

**Isumo1489:** **My eyes are still spinning from the length of this chapter. I love it! I hope it's not too much to ask if you review, is it? See you next time.**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 3- Splintered Ambitions


	3. Splintered Ambitions

**Author's Notes, Isumo1489: We want to thank both **_**rhunter42dragon **_**and **_**Morlin **_**for nominating our story, Forlorn, for best team effort in Jesse Briceno's Naruto Choic**e **Awards! It's totally awesome, and we are very glad to have been thought of. Thanks also go out to all those who are giving their support. So please, everyone, enjoy chapter three!**

**tigerowl: Sorry for the wait, readers, I've been smacked with exam after exam recently and I may need a brain transplant because of it. I thank you all for your unbelievable patience and enthusiasm. Expect more misadventures and twists in this chapter...if you haven't already.**

Chapter 3- Splintered Ambitions

Neji's hair was increasing in length at long last; reaching discretely for his shoulders. No one had said anything about it since it had been lopped off during his surgery after the disastrous Retrieval Mission. Lee failed to realize there was a reason for that. He made a harmless comment to his friend one morning when they met to train**, **"Ah, Neji, my friend! You are looking more and more like your usual self as time goes on!"

"Care to elaborate on that?" he had been paying attention to what Lee had said, even if it had appeared as if he had been fully focused on re-wrapping his hands in tape.

"Your lovely hair is–"

"Where's Tenten?" Neji skipped over the topic completely after sampling it, "It isn't like her to be late so frequently."

Lee let the idea die and went on to speculate the whereabouts of their missing teammate, "Hm...Tenten was with me this morning, as a matter of fact..."

Neji gave him a chafed look. Lee smiled sheepishly in response and explained further, "She told me that she would stop by later since she expected to be busy. Tenten and I eat breakfast together often, you see."

It was something Neji had not been aware of. Not that he really cared to know how his teammates spent time together, yet there was an unexplained and inexorable feeling of being left out. He had been working on repairing the frail, thread-thin friendship he had with them since the Chunnin Exams, but Neji found it was tedious. They were unpredictable, annoying and totally unlike him. Happy people were perpetually difficult to understand, at times.

'_It's true, then. He is her best friend and I certainly am not.' _Neji had not wanted to admit it, but as long as it was not said aloud then it troubled him less. Lee was surprisingly tolerable. The main complaint he had with his teammate was that he was his near polar-opposite. So it left Neji deliberating where he stood in the gennin community. A genius or a snob? Either category fit, he guessed.

Back on the subject of Tenten, Lee added that she had declined a mission that Shikamaru drafted her for the day before, and suggested that Ino go instead. When Neji snorted in distaste Lee grinned, having gotten the desired reaction out of him. The Hyuga heir acted outwardly normal after that, hiding signs of discomfort.

It had been at Gai's request that they train together. Not only because Neji had solely depended on Tenten for nearly two years, but because Gai sensed (though without verbally admitting it) that Neji and Lee were nearing a plateau in their skills that balanced them both. They would test each other more at such a critical point. Tenten would divide her time to each of them equally, since it had been a mutual complaint.

Another request was made by their sensei. Neji's advanced ability in jyukken would actually benefit Lee's techniques. A few pressure points would be enough to awaken Lee's long-buried and unexpectedly destructive Drunken Fist abilities– without the use of alcohol. The drawback was that he was not nearly so limber when he wasn't drunk, so he'd have to learn to loosen up. Gai had faith in his protégée.

Neji offered assistance as asked, and drilled minuscule amounts of chakra into tenketsu linked to Chakra Gates. Three points along both arms, one at the base of the brainstem, and two beside each shoulder blade. Lee did a double take when his teammate was finished, "Are...you certain you are through, Neji?"

"That should be enough."

"That was only nine spots..."

"Yes, I know." Neji fell into a threatening offensive stance, "The only way to be sure it worked is to fight, don't you think?"

Lee gave a small, uneasy nod, and then mirrored the gesture. They fought for ten minutes, and it was clear that Neji had been quite successful. Lee was bending away from stabs of jyukken, and as time went on with his teammate unable to land a hit, he became giddy and confident.

The way things had been when their team had first formed were simple. Neji won every fight, against either of his teammates. Their team was going through a phase of radical change, thankfully. Tenten had recently become a tumultuous challenge for the prodigy and Lee; ever hopeful, felt a victory coming his way.

Neji lashed out with an open-palmed uppercut after weaving around Lee's defense, and when his friend raised an arm up to counter, the Hyuga spun in a half-mimic rotation– quick as wind, to land a hit to the rib cage after the feint. Lee could see the attack was too fast to be blocked. There was a bizarre, instinctual command, however, that allowed his body to bend backwards some 90 degrees and avoid the strike entirely. Neji paused in spite of himself, bewildered. He and Lee leapt apart to regroup, but it was clear to Neji that his teammate had truly improved. It was only natural that he should attack with no restraint, in that respect.

Lee was laughing, glad to enjoy an evenly matched spar for once. He darted around Neji, who was racing through jyukken forms almost in fast-forward, not trying to land any destructive hits of his own because he was only just getting accustomed to such fantastic, limber motions. After a failed attempt at 64 Palms, Neji fell back, and Lee– slippery as an eel, bobbed between offensive and defensive stances.

Neji's tolerance faded and he took a new footing on the lawn that Lee had not seen before. It was a swift attack, and Lee had not thought it possible from twenty feet away, but indeed it was. Neji's hand shot forward and a force akin to a bullet resulted, "Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!" It was an invisible jyukken strike that moved even through air, and Lee was hurtled off of his feet and down to the mud. A silence followed, and it was mutually understood that the spar was put on hold for the time being.

It was not nearly so painful as it was unusual. Lee stood shakily to his feet, brushing specks of dirt from his outfit. It felt like he had received a running headbutt to the gut. He decided not to describe it to Neji, and instead commend him for the cunning attack, "That was fantastic, Neji! Wherever did that new technique come from, I wonder?"

"My training with Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama has helped me improve, even in a short amount of time." Neji clarified what was pretty much apparent, "It still needs work, though. I won't consider that a finished technique." Such news was sad to Lee's ears– if something so abruptly lethal needed tweaking he didn't want to be on the receiving end again.

They continued training afterwards, more on an equal footing. It was the first time in a long time Lee had not heard a single critique from his teammate, and he was grateful that they were able to get along so well even in the absence of Tenten. Usually her mediation was needed to keep the peace, but even up until their break an hour later, both friends were completely unruffled. Three hours more and still there was peace, but impatience set in with the kunoichi of their team.

"We'll have to find her later, then." Neji reasoned, displeased with Tenten's tardiness, "She still doesn't know that we have a mission tomorrow, and she needs to be prepared."

"Agreed!" Lee chirped in reply, and then suggested, "Perhaps we can catch her for lunch? I know she is a slave to one dango house downtown..."

Neji sighed good-naturedly. For once, rather then being perturbed by Lee's closeness to the kunoichi, he decided to rely on it. He followed Lee out of the courtyard and compound, and into town.

* * *

Tenten, unknown to her teammates, was in actuality at the Hyuga compound the entire time. She had been out of sight. In fact, she would have been embarrassed to have been spotted on the grounds by either of her friends after saying she would be busy. There were Hyuga matters of another sort she had to attend to.

Hikune had told her that he would be waiting for her at the innermost courtyard of the mansion. This posed a bit of a problem in terms of avoiding a quite-possibly-suspicious Neji, as well as other nosy clan members. Tenten avoided the threshold of the mansion altogether, refusing to be seen walking the halls by herself, and made for the roof. It was an easy solution to a rather stinging problem.

She leapt down from the height of the second floor with bird-like agility, already safe and presumably sound within the specified courtyard. Tenten could only wonder, _'Gee...this really isn't such a big deal...but why do I have this scary feeling like I have to sneak around all the time when Neji's not around?'_ Maybe it was the atmosphere of the place. It was a home of security, walled off from the rest of the village, and the people that lived in the mansion also came with an intimidating reputation.

Tenten strolled leisurely through the courtyard, marveling at all of the Hyuga about. She realized they were mostly servants of the Branch House, tidying up the porches and side-gardens. Her heart wrenched for a moment, but she knew offering help would only insult them more. Tenten stayed off the wrap-around porch to let them work in peace, and crossed over to where Hikune was sitting on the far side of the yard. He smiled when he saw her approaching.

"Uh, you wanted to see me, Hikune?" Tenten began awkwardly, hoping she had not misinterpreted what he had told her the day before.

"Yes, I'm glad you could make it." he gestured for her to sit, and she took a seat next to him. Hikune offered her some of the tea he had been drinking and she turned him down politely. "I really wanted to thank you for all of your help, Tenten," Hikune told her, "Because of your instruction, Fujita-chan has improved vastly. We are both very grateful to have met you."

She shrugged smilingly, "I was just happy to help. It's what I do."

"I'm sure, but I really must do something to show you my thanks." Hikune told her after a sip of tea, "Repay a good deed with another– that is my nindo. Do you think it would be alright if you stayed here a bit longer, if you have time to spare?"

Tenten thought for a total of two seconds. Her reasoning was quick, _'I already told Lee that I wouldn't be back until later. __**Later**__ remains un-clarified, still, so I have time to murder, I suppose!' _She grinned at the jounnin, "I can hang out for a while, I think."

"Excellent." Hikune stood up, looking dutiful, "I decided that I could repay you for helping my brother by examining your taijutsu. I also haven't trained in a while so it would be nice to stretch my legs."

She took immediate offense, and she knew there was no reason to, so she hid it with an innocent, "Oh no! That's not necessary."

"It isn't?" he asked shortly, and then made a sudden move. Tenten sprang back in surprise to avoid the jab, but didn't put up a defensive stance quick enough. Hikune seized her arm, tugged her forward and pinned it behind her back, showing no amount of smugness, "My...that was fast wasn't it?" He released her promptly and she rubbed her arm tenderly, "Forgive me, Tenten, I only meant to make a point."

"You made it alright..." she muttered, slightly miffed, but he was no braggart like Neji– which relieved her a bit.

"I'm sure your taijutsu is above average for a kunoichi because you are on a melee combat team," and he said this very carefully– aware of her sensitivity to bias against her sex, "But I can give you a few pointers on what to do if weapons, by some cruel chance, become unavailable to you."

Rather than snapping defensively, claiming that her taijutsu required no improvement, Tenten agreed sulkily. It hurt her pride, but in the end, she knew it could only help. She followed him out to the center of the wide, dusty courtyard, and Tenten goggled at how quickly the servants had finished their work and disappeared. They were the only ones left outside.

Hikune took a jyukken stance, predictably, and went through a form that demonstrated a balance between blocking and effectively using a counterstrike. Tenten stared at him dumbly. He smiled uncertainly at her, "Well...it would help if you looked only partly enthusiastic, Tenten. If you please, try to copy this form–"

She hoped she didn't sound too discouraged when she interrupted him, "As you already know, I have no kekkei genkai. I doubt there would be any point in me attempting to use jyukken when I don't have the Byakugan, Hikune, no offense..."

"Did Neji feed you that idea, or is that defeatism I hear coming from you?" he chuckled.

She glared in humiliation.

"Let me remind you of the major difference between a bloodline talent and a _fighting style_, madam." Hikune said matter-of-factly, "Of course one should compliment the other– Byakugan and Gentle Fist, Mokuton and sealing techniques...there are many abilities that are naturally compatible in this village, but that does not mean their effectiveness is destroyed when one is without the other."

"But my ability is weaponry!" she whined, hoping that would be enough to deter him, "I doubt anyone will ever sneak up on me at a time there _isn't _a knife on me somewhere."

He laughed playfully, "I agree, but what could it hurt to improve your stature and muscle memory? As long as you know the vulnerable areas of the human body– which you already do, you won't necessarily need the Byakugan, Tenten."

"Hogwash."

Hikune laughed again, "But you certainly won't be able to use 64 Palms either..."

She realized that she was only declining the offer because she was afraid of what Neji might think. He had never encouraged her to acquire a new skill in her time knowing him, moreover, had never told her she was capable of learning his clan's fighting style. He was always on a pedestal and seldom descended from it. _'But I don't have to __**tell **__him...I could show him when I think it'll be most prudent...which may be never. Aw– what the hell.'_

"Alright then, I concede to your point." Tenten declared, her chin raised, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"It really wouldn't." Hikune agreed, beginning to repeat the form he had showed her earlier. After a moment he paused and asked her, "Though really, Tenten...who says hogwash anymore?"

She finally laughed in spite of herself.

* * *

Rain was coming down in buckets that afternoon. The only available shelter that Naruto and his mentor could find at the time was within the hollowed-out trunk of a giant sequoia. They had settled comfortably in-between the musty roots and bark, grateful to dry off. Since the opportunity was available, Jiraiya had his student continue with a lesson from earlier now that the weather was no longer an issue.

The sage watched Naruto study a scroll. He noted mentally just how quickly the boy was maturing during their rigorous training. The blonde boy was able to be quiet and concentrate more quickly, and make wise decisions that he normally wouldn't have been able to. _'He absorbs information pretty fast. The kid's no sponge like Haku is, but he's brighter than he leads people to believe.' _Jiraiya smiled proudly at the thought, _'Let's hope this can last...'_

The scroll that Naruto happened to be reading was rather complicated. Jiraiya had been saving it for later, but he figured he might as well oblige Naruto's rapid advancement rate and had given it to him anyway. The scroll explained how seals were formed, special properties that they possessed, and how they could be combined into larger more complex systems.

Jiraiya was taking a drag on his pipe as he watched his pupil practice writing seals. Occasionally he would stop and correct Naruto if he was off, or if what he wrote would not suit the expected function. For the most part, Naruto did very well, and hardly spoke up unless he had a question.

"Hey...Ero-sensei..."

"Hm?"

"All this has got me to thinking...what's up with my own seal." Naruto said quietly, his eyes still stuck to the parchment he had been painting on.

Jiraiya took the pipe out of his mouth for a moment, impressed with the thought, "Well, that certainly is a very pertinent question, kid. So how do you think it works?"

"My seal has an even number of locks so that makes it balanced." Naruto scratched his chin while he picked apart the mechanics, "Really balanced...and really hard to break. Also, there are some gaps that help the Fox's chakra mix evenly with mine."

His teacher nodded, "Right on the money, Naruto."

"But Ero-sensei...the Fox said...that our souls are merging too. Does that mean...I'm going to become evil?" the blonde boy asked.

Jiraiya stared at him for a long moment, and in those endless, silent seconds, Naruto's anxiety grew, _'Could it be true then? Will I become a monster?'_

"You will only become what you want to be– what you make of yourself." Jiraiya answered with a sigh, "I can only teach you and give you the tools you'll need to keep the Fox and yourself in check. In the end, when you're as strong as I know you'll be...it's up to you whether you're good, bad, or something in the gray zone. All I can tell you, Naruto, is that it won't be much longer now..."

Naruto went back to his studies after that.

* * *

Gaara had taken Matsuri on a total of three missions since he had first begun training her. Though all were D-rank, he chose tasks that were less common and more challenging. With each mission his student showed great improvement. One morning, he met her at their usual training area, just outside of the town playground, to brief her on their new assignment.

"It's standard D-rank– mainly information gathering." Gaara told her, "We've received reports of geologic activity southwest of Suna. Earthquakes aren't uncommon in the desert, but this sort of activity is unexplained since there are no reported fault lines in that area."

"So...it's just random tremors?" Matsuri asked, "Could ninja be responsible?"

"Unlikely. We'd be aware if it were something like that." he told her, "We should be back by noon, so we travel light."

They gathered what few supplies they needed, mostly water provisions, and then left the village and headed south towards the coast. Matsuri kept up well during the trip. Her speed had more than tripled that of her former classmates' after leaving them. The sun beat down onto the shadeless dunes, creating mirages on the buzzing horizon line. The sweltering heat did not very much bother either student or pupil.

After nearly three hours of travel they reached the specified location. It was a small, rocky gorge, just a mile away from the coastline. Seagull screeches echoed across the distance, and Matsuri was tempted to go for a swim at the beach, but she checked with her sensei first.

"If we finish early we can go swimming." Gaara decided, not immune to the wide smile on her face, "The way I see it– no Sand shinobi can afford to waste a resource of water."

He told Matsuri to stay put while he looked around. It was hard for her to stay alert. She whirled her jouhyou around in boredom while she waited for Gaara to come up with an assessment. She thought about all of the stories he had told her about his gennin days while she paced aimlessly alongside the fissure, _'I want to meet Naruto and Haku one day...they sound so funny.'_

Gaara, a further distance up along the crevasse, tested the sand laying atop the sedimentary rock. It had definitely been disturbed recently, by the look of it, _'It's as if its been churned by something. Not an earthquake. Something else...' _A large wave off the coast? No, there would be evidence of water hitting and there was simply no sign. _'If there was no external contact then it must be coming from underground...but this does not look like a quake to me...'_

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri's cry caught her teacher's attention. He looked over to her, down where she had been waiting near the beginning of the gorge. Both shinobi were stunned to see sand that had once been still, shudder, and start slipping into the mouth of the pit.

'_It's too abrupt. No earthquake could be so regular, could it?' _Gaara's eyes scanned over the expanse of the area, trying to spot a trigger.

The loose grit along the lip of the fissure gave away suddenly with striking speed. Matsuri made an impressive leap to avoid the vacuum, but landed again into sand that was quickly being swallowed up. Desperate and unable to free herself, she screamed for her mentor's aid. Gaara descended swiftly, staying on top of the current, "Do not struggle, understand? If you do that you'll sink in faster. I will get you out."

He hadn't realized there was no rock base supporting the edge they were standing on. One tug of the jounnin's chakra accidentally ripped the crack open wider. His eyes went wide when he realized his mistake, and he was then also incapable of escaping. They tumbled unexpectedly, Matsuri hollering, and Gaara grabbed her before he could lose sight of the child.

Sand piled in on top of them. He knew better than anyone what an instant death sentence it was– and he made a tremendous effort to slow the falling debris so they would not suffocate. Gaara's power over sand broke their fall, offering them a soft landing and no injuries. Unfortunately, they had found themselves at the bottom of the chasm once the tremor had passed.

The top of the gorge had caved in, cutting off all light. All was still and dusty in the dark. Matsuri's shriek notified Gaara that she was still conscious.

"S-Sensei! W-We're trapped! We won't get out! B-Both of us are d-done for!" she rambled in fright, and Gaara could tell she was about three meters to his left. He brushed some rubble from himself and groped around his travel bag for a flare, and struck it. A red hum of light illuminated the cavern, and he could then see his student on her knees, shuddering violently.

Gaara walked over to her, and with one hand, hoisted her up, "Calm down now. This actually might help us. Down here we might be able to find out just what is causing the quakes."

"B-But–!"

"Relax, Matsuri-nezumi." he patted her head soothingly, and then set out. Matsuri followed closely behind, trying to unwind as best she could. Gaara looked up at the makeshift ceiling of boulders, _'We fell a good 30 meters_. _If another tremor hits we won't survive it once it caves in again. We should find an exit quickly, and be alert for anything that's generating the slides.' _(**AN/ **nezumi is Gaara's petname for Matsuri: mouse)

Gaara sighed heavily as he walked, sweeping the light of the flare from left to right. He took a drink from his canteen and passed it to Matsuri, quite certain her mouth was as dry as his at the moment.

She accepted the flask and asked, "Um, Gaara-sensei? H-How do you suppose we can escape?"

They kept walking while he answered, "We can follow the bottom of this fissure until we find a gap or a weak point we can break out of. There should be enough air for us, I think."

His student quieted down after that and kept close. The ravine floor was oddly smooth. It was hard for Gaara to guess what kind of erosion was responsible. After a few minutes, Matsuri squeaked again, "What may have caused the earthquake, do you think, Gaara-sensei?"

"Without a doubt it came from this place, but it still makes little sense. There's no stress between landmasses in this area." Gaara answered switching the flare from his right hand to his left, "There could be another explanation...but it wouldn't be comforting."

"Then maybe I won't ask, if that's the case..." she said softly.

A short while later Gaara called for them to stop. Matsuri took another drink from the canteen while her teacher inspected the jagged wall of the cavern. He ran his hand over the craggy stone, his mouth forming a thin line, "This is as I thought..."

Matsuri looking over to him, "Eh?"

"This tunnel was carved out by something."

She blinked uneasily, "By...s-something?"

"Yes." Gaara said, turning back to her, "And I think we're going to find out what, one way or another." He motioned for her to keep moving, and she tagged along close behind him– her knuckles turning white as she clung to the flask.

Matsuri kept a wary eye open. She was not terribly surprised that her sensei had kept his cool for so long, and she suspected he would for the remainder of the mission. She wished, for a moment, that she could emulate bravery like her mentor's. Matsuri took a deep breath and then pocketed the canteen, resolving to get a grip. In her peripheral vision, in that moment, there was a creeping movement that she could not ignore. She twisted around to get a better look, but saw only shadows.

"Gaara-sensei! I...I think I saw something over there!" Matsuri announced, pointing to the wall, and hoping she wasn't overreacting because of childish fear.

He gave her a sideways glance before he paused, and then waved the flare so its light fell upon the spot she indicated. There was nothing. Gaara, suspicious himself, moved the torch a bit more to the right. A spindly, jointed leg could be seen retreating into a crack.

Matsuri's gasp bounced off the rock walls with a high-pitched echo. The courage she had managed to gather before instantly froze up.

Gaara grabbed the gennin by the wrist when she refused to budge, and tugged her along as she began to hyperventilate. The last thing he needed was for his student to get hysterical. He didn't know precisely how to comfort her when he couldn't guarantee that the, whatever it was, would not appear again.

Their pace multiplied five fold, and as they rushed along the bottom of the gorge (Gaara rushing with a panicking Matsuri, more likely,) click-like noises began to reverberate. Skittering motions became more clear among the shadows, and Gaara asked that Matsuri keep her eyes open, "Just look at me, nezumi– keep looking ahead."

She did her best to obey, but couldn't help a peek off to the side, and saw something that made her blood turn to ice-water. A giant scorpion, Gaara estimated it to be anywhere from eight to twelve feet long, was skirting from the ceiling to the floor of the cavern in their direction.

"Ky–aaa!" Matsuri's scream was cut off by her sensei, who clapped his hand over her mouth. She immediately squeezed her eyes shut, terror-stricken, and was unable to move. Gaara grunted in annoyance upon seeing her reaction, and then scooped her up onto his back (his sand gourd was absent.) He ran further down the ravine, easily avoiding the scuttling arachnids. Gaara made it a fair distance before the cave's inhabitants encircled them in an impenetrable crowd of legs and stingers.

He dropped the flare to the floor, letting it burn at his feet, and then attacked. Sand, naturally, was plentiful. Gaara knocked the advancing scorpions away with ruthless blasts of sand, sending them tumbling and sliding over each other. Even when he ought to be overwhelmed, he was still not frightened. He tried to snap Matsuri back to her senses as he defended.

"Just because you look like a mouse does not mean you act like one." Gaara told her, as she shivered fearfully, her arms laced around his shoulders, "Matsuri, listen, this is the essence of a shinobi– this place. The ability to battle and resist danger...do not fear your destiny. If you truly value anything that I have taught you then you must fight!"

Slowly, but inexorably, she became lucid as she listened and watched her teacher fight. He was completely unafraid. Matsuri knew that she could not be anymore grateful for Gaara's teachings. She drew out her jouhyou and shakily stood with her back to him, facing the onslaught, "I...I d-do value what you've taught me, sensei...I do!"

She lashed out with her weapon, pushing the approaching nightcrawlers back with the tooth of the jouhyou. It was rather abrupt when the scorpions scattered a moment later, as if in defeat. Gaara looked around quizzically, wondering what had discouraged them. A tremor soon followed.

Matsuri looked over to her teacher, "Sensei? What...happened?"

The flare's light weakened slightly. It only had about another ten minutes of life. Gaara frowned at the advancing shadows as light dwindled. It was as if they had been examined. None of the scorpions that had appeared were really hostile, he had noticed. That didn't mean he had wanted them to get too close, however. Something was still amiss.

"There's a saying I once heard..." Gaara told her, "One may encounter a school of small fish straight away, but the biggest fish appears later."

"I don't think they come any larger than that." she mumbled uncertainly. Anything with eight legs, she believed, should never exceed ten inches– let alone ten feet. Her sensei's fish analogy was not helping her relax.

Another quake followed, but it was brief. Fragments of rock shook loose from the ceiling and bombarded the floor of the cavern. Gaara guarded himself and his pupil with a thick sand shield during the rain of debris. When all was still again, the light had dimmed even more. The whole place seemed to have grown smaller, somehow, and when Gaara thought to look upward, he noticed why.

Looming above them were the lateral eyes and twitching jaws of the most massive scorpion of all. Matsuri gave a look of dread to her teacher, hating how he could so easily predict doom.

Its body filled the entirety of the tunnel, almost crammed into it like a sardine in a tin. Its legs, tall and armored, were uncomfortably wedged up against the walls. The tail seemed to have been caught in the tunnel it had entered from, much too long and heavy to be squeezed in also. Gaara found this unusual, considering scorpions were not by nature clumsy, although size seemed to be an issue, for this one. He wasn't in the slightest shocked when it spoke.

"I came here to see what had my family so riled up..." the voice was riddled with clicks and rumbles, "How did you get into this nest?"

"We fell in by mistake." Gaara answered unflappably. Matsuri stared dumbly at him, wondering at what point he intended to panic.

"Fell in? We could only be so fortunate to find an opening, these days." it said hoarsely, "We have not seen humans in a long time, because none of us have been to the surface."

The jounnin figured a conversation would be the best distraction, "Why?"

"Here the stone is too thick and the sand too turbulent for us to dig through as we used to. We came here long ago, not knowing we had dug our own graves– trapped. We are too weak from starvation to free ourselves now." it sounded genuinely upset, "Our hearts break in this place. We eat our own young to survive now...it is cruel how our home has betrayed us!"

Matsuri relaxed slightly, seeing there was some humanity in a creature that was far from human. She stood beside Gaara, curious, and hoping the monstrous scorpion ahead of them was their ticket out, "Do you think it can help us, sensei?"

"It can't." he reminded her, "They are weak. That is why they were no match for us. They're useless while they're here."

"There is still not enough food..." the boss groaned, "I apologize for this, human, but you may perhaps be our salvation..."

"What does that mean?" Matsuri squeaked, watching nervously as huge pincers neared from the right and left.

"We are dinner." Gaara said, "In theory."

All of the scorpions that had earlier attacked returned in a swarm, again circling around both ninja so they could not escape their patriarch's grasp. A vicious fire jutsu erupted in the darkness, and sent the crawlers reeling, stingers aflame and eyes singed. Matsuri, terrified by the change of attitude, wheeled her jouhyou, forcing back those that got too close. She smiled when she noticed a sand shield rise around her, that Gaara had left for good measure.

Her teacher was already on the far side of the cavern, lunging through the onslaught of clumsy arachnids. The boss was slow and weary, and it had no hope of avoiding the four shadow clones that attacked. In unison, Gaara and his copies blasted the lumbering giant with sand– copious amounts of it. He was in his element, and it was the scorpion that should be fearful.

The boss toppled over, pitifully, and all of its offspring immediately backed off. Any damage to their leader was danger for themselves.

"I was once a great warrior, and now I am merely a shell of what I was." The boss lamented, "I did not know you were a shinobi, human. I am sorry. I have the greatest respect for your kind, because I once had friends like you long ago."

"I don't think that not knowing I was a ninja is a good enough excuse to try and eat us." Gaara remarked bitterly, "If you were but a thousandth of your size would it justify me crushing you with my foot?"

"Hardly." the boss agreed, "Though it seems were are at an impasse– both trapped in this void."

"Trapped? You mean the quakes were you? You were trying to get out?" Matsuri asked, finally understanding.

"Indeed." the scorpion said, "I, Dosojin, was once the strongest being in the desert. Now I am so weak I cannot even free the smallest of my children. It is a wonder that I could make a ripple in this earth at all."

Matsuri put her jouhyou away and exchanged a glance with her mentor. Currently, everyone within the crumbling gorge was done-for, human and beast alike.

"You are gifted, though, young shinobi. Sand obeys you without fail." Dosojin observed, "You could be the one to free us...you are salvation of another kind!"

Matsuri blinked, "Eh? That's crazy!" she turned to Gaara, "You don't buy that, do you sensei?"

To her eternal surprise and horror, the jounnin agreed, "I will free you, but on my terms. If you refuse any of my conditions I won't hesitate to crush you all right now."

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to agree." Dosojin reasoned, "Name your price."

"The consumption of humans, ninja and civilian alike, is expressly forbidden." Gaara clarified, "Once you are out of this place your allegiance immediately goes to Suna, understood?"

The boss agreed without much fuss, though the touchy subject of limiting food options had his stomach grumbling louder.

"One final term..." Gaara added, "When you and your family are well and healthy again, you must aid me in battle whenever I send for you. If you are so fond of shinobi, I'm sure you won't mind an alliance like that?"

"We have an accord." Dosojin told him, and then pointed with a large pincer to a point on the ceiling, "There is a weak point here. You can break through, but it will be dangerous for one as small as you if there is a collapse."

"There won't be." Gaara raised his hands up, focusing on the conglomerate of boulders up above. There would only be another cave-in, he noted, if sand on the surface was weighing down on what was scraped away below, _'That is why Dosojin could not escape. He has no control over what is on the surface.' _

He targeted the debris on the surface first. Sand parted in waves, forming a shallow but wide sort of ant-hole in the surface world. Gaara felt the real strain when it came time to tunnel further down. Sand below the light grains he had so quickly parted was much heavier, mixed in with rocks and huge slabs of stone. It was evident that there was progress. Another quake resulted, but the shaking was minimal and less violent– unlike the desperate headbutts the scorpions were responsible for.

His chakra was stretched thin just peeling away the gargantuan weight of the surface debris, and Gaara knew he could end up seriously injuring himself to do much more. He had no choice, he figured.

"Matsuri." he rasped, a bead of sweat ran down his face, "Get out now. The opening is small but you can make it."

"What about you, sensei?" she squeaked.

"I'll follow you once I free Dosojin." Gaara told her, "Leave now, nezumi."

Matsuri obeyed, clambering up the unstable rock wall, and was assisted by the more sure-footed scorpions that were exiting alongside her. She was only slightly comfortable around them, even though she was aware they were friendly. Matsuri scrambled out of the pea-hole opening and found herself in the center of some sort of sandy whirlpool. It was at least eight meters from the bottom of the funnel to the top and her escape. There was no solid land to step out on, and for a moment she despaired.

"You need help." a scorpion passing by scooped her up, causing her to shriek, and carried her out to safety along with the rest of its cohorts, "There you go, girlie!"

They walked easily on top of the sand, scuttling around, clicking and rejoicing. Matsuri stared at the horse-sized bug that had helped her, "...uh...th-thanks."

Scorpions began to file out of the exit by the hundreds, small and large alike, and as time waned so did the jounnin's chakra. _'It will take more than this...' _Gaara thought, _'More than I am giving...I have to use it.' _He leapt atop Dosojin's head, telling him to be prepared.

Gaara felt mobility cease as he dipped into chakra that was not his own. The weight he balanced above him threatened to cave at any moment. The Shukaku was not thrilled by his intrusion.

_**You little twerp. You think now that you're a high ninja means you have the right to disturb me? I own you– I inhabit you! You belong to me, and not the other way around!**_

"That's where you're mistaken..." he muttered aloud. His irises were stained amber after making contact. Sand that had dipped into the gorge gathered and materialized a bestial appendage around his arm. Dosojin was not much alarmed by the transformation. Gaara heaved upward with a sudden deluge of biju chakra, ripping open the ceiling of the cavern completely. Sand and rock debris tumbled downward, and was knocked away by a demonic claw.

The behemoth of a scorpion staggered out into the sunlight clumsily, with the jinchuriki still on his head. Once all were out with certainty, Gaara relinquished what he had stolen, dispelling his more monstrous features, and let the whole gorge collapse inward again. It was the biggest tremor overall, as well as the last. An army-sized congregation of arachnids skittered about the dunes surrounding Dosojin in celebration. Gaara joined Matsuri on the ground, a bit shaken, but otherwise unscathed.

He sat down tiredly, patting down his sides in confusion, "Hm...where's that canteen..."

"Oh! I have it, Gaara-sensei!" she passed it to him, ecstatic, "That was _unbelievable!_ You did it! We all made it out and no one was hurt!"

Gaara was disappointed how there were only a few sips of water left. He drank them down quickly, and then looked to his student, "Notice how you said _no one _instead of just _we."_

"Well...they are kind of nice."

He sighed, and then stood up, facing the giant scorpion, "Our agreement is now in affect, Dosojin."

"I am aware, and though we are free we are still weakened from hunger, young ninja." the boss answered.

"My name is Gaara." the jounnin announced, and added, "Though you cannot eat humans, I do recall a beachfront just south of here that is infested with sea lions. There you may feast to your heart's content."

Dosojin was pleased with the news, "That place will be our first destination."

"I will expect you at the gates of Sunagakure in three days so we may have another discussion." Gaara told him, "Until then, rest well."

"Thank you." Dosojin then promptly turned south, his entire legion in toe, and proceeded to the coast. His silhouette was still visible on the horizon line as he shrank into the distance.

After teacher and pupil had finished recovering they stood up and also set out for home.

"I guess we won't go swimming since we finished late." Matsuri decided, "Also, there will be scorpions all over the beach for a day or two..."

"Good point." Gaara agreed tiredly, "It's nearly four thirty. Time really flies when you're trapped in an underground labyrinth."

She laughed, trying not to drag her feet in the sand, "That's true, sensei...hm. I really don't think anyone back home is going to believe our story, though."

"They don't have to." he smirked, "Give it three days and they'll change their minds."

* * *

During the course of two hours of traveling, Haku had learned several names of Mist ninja he was to avoid, areas he and Zabuza would be frequenting, certain jutsus he would be useless without knowing, and that his identity had to be kept secret while he was in the Water Country.

"A pretty face like yours will be recognized too easily," Zabuza told him, "That'll be a problem."

Haku understood that if he was recognized near Mist while he was supposed to be in Sand, word might get back to Konoha that he had defected. Though he was certain that Gaara would cover for him and tie loose ends until he returned, Haku knew that if anyone else discovered the truth– he would be labeled a traitor just as Sasuke had been.

It was an exhausting trip across the bay to another island in the archipelago, and they reached their destination as dusk set in.

"We'll be staying at this lodge for the next week," Zabuza notified him before they entered the inn, "Don't get cozy. Anbu have been watching this area so we'll be finding another location soon."

"I understand." Haku followed him inside, and then asked curiously, "Zabuza-san, why did you abandon the warehouse after the tracker-nin were defeated? Would that be passing up a good job opportunity?" For a moment, he gawked at his own ignorance. Haku truly knew very little about the missing-nin lifestyle, and more importantly, how he was going to survive while adapting to it himself.

"No. In fact, it was a job not even worth looking into," the nukenin answered with an annoyed tone, "It isn't something you should be concerned with presently. Now don't bother me with any stupid questions– sleep. Your training starts tomorrow at dawn."

Haku watched Zabuza stalk off down the hall. It had occurred to him then that Zabuza had already checked into the hotel, and was by no means going to accommodate him. Haku paid for a room for the next week, and then proceeded down the corridor to his right. _'Even if_ _Zabuza intends to train me he doesn't plan to be responsible for me as a student. I still have to look after myself during this time. He's a missing-nin, he's not a person who I can look for companionship with...' _he mentally reminded himself.

The dark haired boy slid the door shut behind him after finding his quarters. It was fairly empty with the exception of a futon and a gas lantern. He dropped his belongings near the lamp and let his eyes stray out to the view of the crescent moon that greeted him outside the window. It leaked silver light into the darkness of the room, and in that moment he had never felt more alone in his entire life.

His friends were long behind him in distant lands. His home he feared he may never be able to return to. The girl he loved was angry with him because of his rash decisions, and he didn't blame her for it. _'Zabuza was right about one thing– I don't know anything about this land. It's far more dangerous than the Fire Country, and I won't last long unless I acclimate myself to this place.' _Haku thought to himself, settling onto the futon for some rest.

The only thing that kept him from turning tail and running back home was the hope of discovering his long-lost clan, and what could possibly remain of his family. Haku doubted that Zabuza would be able to tell him much even though he had devoted himself as an underling to the nukenin. The deal he had made, Haku knew, was soon going to be something he may regret.

His troubles drifted out of his thoughts as his mind wandered into a calm realm of sleep, and he dreamed of Naruto and Gaara and his joyful days spent beside them. Days lost to history...

Being the habitually early-riser he was, Haku woke as the first rays of sunlight gleamed on the horizon. He tossed off his blanket and balked at the frigid temperature of the air in his room. Muttering sleepily to himself, he dressed quickly, shivering while he pulled his clothes on and prepared his armaments.

Haku left his room and wondered if perhaps he had beaten Zabuza in terms of waking up. The inn was completely silent, all occupants fast asleep, so the dark haired boy ventured outside to pass the time. The morning air was frostbitten but full of songs of small birds saluting the new sunshine. Haku basked peacefully in the winter music for a long while, heedless, until he noted a presence a fair distance behind him.

"If you're just going to stand there like an idiot for the rest of your life don't waste my time," Zabuza barked, "If you intend to grow stronger follow me."

Rather than apologizing, which he was apt to do, Haku remained silent and tailed after the nukenin into the thick of the forest surrounding the lodge. Even though Zabuza was blatantly rude and impatient, Haku was still compelled to show him respect. Not that he owed much to someone he had fought against on a past mission, admittedly; and perhaps not because he deserved reverence, but because crossing the jounnin could be the last thing he may ever do.

'_He's much stronger than he was when we fought in the Land of Waves,' _Haku thought to himself, _'I have grown more powerful as well. I cannot contend with his skills at all, though. It may do me good to learn from him while I can.'_

Zabuza stopped in a small clearing and Haku mirrored him. The Leaf ninja was quick to notice all of the trees in the area bore the scarsof brutal treatment and slash marks. A number of them, of every variety, had even been cut clean in half– toppled over each other on the muddy ground.

"I can understand that you train on your own, but don't you think that leaving evidence like this place behind could get hunter-nin on your trail?" Haku asked keenly, "Don't they look for clues like these?"

"There's a simple solution to that." Zabuza grunted irritatedly, "Don't stay in the same place for long if you don't want to get caught. You'd think an ex-Anbu would know how those morons work..."

"You were in the Anbu?" the dark haired boy was truly surprised.

"Long ago. I had been a captain in Mist, but I moved on to better things." the nukenin replied, "They can't think for themselves– always doting on the Mizukage's wishes. The lot of them are fools chasing ghosts."

Haku had wanted to ask why the Seven Shinobi Swordsman had been more preferable to him, but was hushed in fright after seeing Zabuza draw his zanbato.

"Your training starts now." he said simply, and then attacked.

* * *

It was a matter of minutes before the nukenin was dangling the dark haired boy in the air by his wrist, shaking him disapprovingly.

"You're flawed." Zabuza growled, dropping him to the ground, "You're weak."

"I cannot defeat someone with such a monstrous weapon..." Haku said quietly_, _rising to his knees in the dirt while trying to catch his breath.

"Weapons have nothing to do with it." the nukenin retorted, "You stayed on the defensive, so I broke your defense. Not once did you try to attack. Two good senbon would be enough."

"But you block them like they're nothing!"

"Because you don't throw to disable, you throw them just to throw them," Zabuza told him, "That's wasteful. Who the fuck was training you in Leaf anyway?"

"The Toad Sage: Jiraiya."

The nukenin snorted, "Could have fooled me."

Haku stared at the ground sourly, upset he was so impossibly weak against Zabuza. He felt like using one of the forbidden jutsu he had learned, or activating his cursed seal, but he was aware that by going that far to prove himself he would not learn anything. _'Maybe I should just listen to what he has to say, even if he is intolerably wretched...'_

"Come at me with the intention of eliminating me. Hesitation against the foe is weakness," Zabuza ordered, "If you don't, you'll lose a limb this time."

Haku vanished, having hidden several ice mirrors behind the surrounding trees already. He reappeared suddenly, with a drop-kick from above Zabuza. The nukenin countered but was hit with a number of senbon from behind.A shadow clone emerged from another ice mirror. Haku and his double worked in perfect synchronization against the opponent. The clone attacked to create an opening in the nukenin's defense, and Haku landed a swift hit.

Every attack that connected, however, Zabuza appeared to shrug off. Haku hit hard and fast, recalling his training with his comrades in Leaf. He moved faster, more thoughtfully, avoiding Zabuza's counterattacks while delivering his own.After a long volley, Zabuza hurled his sword in a great arc, cleaving through the two shadow clones Haku had assisting him. The dark haired boy retreated to one of his mirrors, but the zanbato swept past, smashing it into thousands of frozen shards.

Haku leapt from a piece of falling glass into another mirror, and watched as the massive sword hacked into the side of a tree and hung suspended there. Zabuza held out his hand to his weapon, which shuddered from its place embedded in the bark, and then promptly flew from the tree and back to its waiting master. The nukenin made no move to continue the fight, so Haku stepped out of his ice mirror, walking over to him, "You were not able to do that last time."

"No, I wasn't. You pick up a few tricks after a while..." Zabuza responded smugly, "Do you know what a Soul-Forged weapon is, Haku?"

"I'm afraid that I–"

"Then never mind." He completely dropped the subject, much to Haku's disgruntlement, and then continued with a drill on proper taijutsu form.

By noon Haku had mastered the Mist Hiding Technique as well as the Water Prison Technique that had been introduced to him. Zabuza was not surprised to see that Haku could even perform both jutsu without hand seals if he concentrated.

"That's just the perk of a kekkei genkai," the nukenin warned him, "A fast learner like you may get supplementary jutsu easy like that, but even you have a long way to go before your water clones fool a jounnin."

Haku assumed that meant he had to practice until it came as second nature to him. For the rest of the day Zabuza critiqued his taijutsu– correcting his stances and even introducing a number of brutal, more powerful tactics. They stopped only to eat, and by nightfall Haku could feel resonating aches all throughout his body. He parted ways with Zabuza after he had been belittled for his lack of stamina at dinner.

'_He's surprisingly chatty...' _Haku thought to himself on his way back to his room, _'Maybe he just likes to hear himself talk.'_

Once in his room Haku laid on his futon, fully clothed, too tired and anguished to change out of his sweat-soaked garments. He stared at the ceiling for a long while, the lantern casting deceptive shadows that kept his eyes entranced. _'Even if he is a missing-nin...and certainly one of the most horrible people I've ever met, I've never learned so much in such a short span of time...ever...'_

Light and darkness danced hypnotically above him as he thought. _'Maybe it is good that I came here...while I search for my clan I will become stronger and train harder, and at least that way my coming here will have a lasting impression on me.' _Haku closed his eyes. _'I just hope...that I will see Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun again sometime. Everything in this world seems less bright when they aren't with me.'_

With a heavy sigh, Haku rolled over and blew out the flame of the oil lamp. Darkness swallowed up the remaining light.

* * *

The following day he received a healthy beating from his new teacher. Using strictly taijutsu, Zabuza was a fearsome opponent, and Haku was grateful that he was not being assaulted by the extensive repertoire of ninjutsu the nukenin possessed.

At noon they stopped to eat, and the dark haired boy stole a moment to spit all of the blood out of his mouth. Ruby saliva gleamed on the frosted grass. Haku frowned inwardly at the sight of it. Zabuza's training was merciless. If it kept up, he would soon be crushed into a bruised, unrecognizable pulp.

'_That's the point of learning, isn't it? If I don't improve soon I'll just be a waste of time...as well as a bloody mess...' _Haku thought critically, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip and staining it red. He walked after Zabuza silently into the lodge. Haku was lost in his thoughts as they waited to be served lunch. _'Without a doubt, Gaara-kun would be more fit for this training than I would be. He'd keep up well and advance quickly...' _he was rather envious of his friend's tough exterior and focus, _'And Naruto-kun as well. He'd survive this training easily...but he'd probably be arguing with Zabuza over his harshness...'_

The image of the blonde boy yelling at the missing-nin indignantly brought a subconscious smile to Haku's lips.

"What's got you grinning like a schoolgirl?" the nukenin's gruff voice snapped the young shinobi out of his thoughts. He was annoyed with Haku's stubbornly innocent attitude, and yet somehow was still able to tolerate it.

"Just a memory..." Haku responded absently.

With a disinterested huff, Zabuza looked away, not caring to know about the boy's daydreams. Their food arrived and was spread out on the table before them. Haku ate quietly, trying to ignore how his hand trembled in pain as he lifted his chopsticks to his mouth. He was not going to let his wounds inhibit him.

Zabuza watched through lidded eyes as he chewed, bored, finding Haku's mannerisms bizarre. The boy's presence was agreeable. He listened. He obeyed. He absorbed new jutsu like a sponge. _'But he's stubborn and talks back, the little brat...looks like he got more pig-headed since I last saw him,' _Zabuza noted in annoyance, _'I'll beat the arrogance out of him...'_

The day continued as scheduled once they finished eating. The close combat drills pushed Haku to his physical limits, but he understood what he was learning. When Zabuza attacked him he attacked as an enemy would, and not a teammate who was engaging in a friendly spar. Though Haku believed that Zabuza could quite possibly kill him with such a harsh training regiment, he was silently surprised to see that the nukenin never did push him too far.

He matched his training with Haku's learning pace and rate of fatigue. Haku found it curious that Zabuza was so skilled and aware of another's learning ability, so he asked about it casually, "Have you ever trained a gennin team, Zabuza-san?"

"Hell no. I had an apprentice while I was with the Seven Swords, though," Zabuza gave him an odd look, "Why do you care?"

"You're a good teacher." Haku found it strange that he had discovered a positive quality in such a despicable criminal. He left it at that, not wanting to elaborate.

Zabuza smirked, "Too bad my last student didn't last long. It's no good when a teacher has talent and the learner doesn't."

"What happened to him?" the dark haired boy was truly curious, and was glad to get a taste of history while on a break from being beaten bloody.

"Disappeared in a fight." the nukenin replied, his voice was distant, "Probably killed by Sound. A shame since he was so great with a blade...you don't even compare."

Haku lowered his chin a margin and fell quiet. He knew he had no reason to expect or want Zabuza to be proud of him, especially when the Mist nin was only interested in polishing his kekkei genkai. Something did sting, though, at the mocking of his ability.

He wanted to know who it was Zabuza had trained, and why he had been killed by Oto nin. Haku remained silent, deciding that it would be a question for another time. Their break ended shortly after that, and they began the practice forms over again, methodically progressing to more lethal combinations.

Haku did his best to ignore the painful hum in his ribs where he had been kicked numerous times, as well as the aching bruises then dotting his arms. Though he was not conscious of it, Haku stopped fretting over the training at that point. He attacked more fiercely, boldly, knowing only how to fight in the moment and forget all else in the world.

It was the exact change in attitude Zabuza had been waiting for.

* * *

"When am I going to have friends?" Yuma asked his mother, pouting, "I've been waiting real patiently like you said, so...do you think maybe sometime soon?"

Rin, preoccupied with grating an aconite root, glanced down to her son, "Eh? What the blazes are you talking about? You have friends already, sweetie."

"I don't."

"Then what about Sesshu? Or Char-san? Or Fumitake-kun, huh?" Rin insisted, dumping the shavings into a crucible along with other herbs, "Why don't they count?"

"Sesshu is a dog and he's my friend– but I want a _human _friend, and Char-san is too old to play with me, Ma, he just tells me stories." he explained, fiddling his hands, "Fumitake-kun moved away a few days ago...and he was a lot older than me so he didn't like to hang out with me so much."

"He moved away– no kidding? I thought it was a lot quieter around here..." Rin recalled the loudmouth of the nearby village, "But Yuma, you always have Dad and me, and...you know what it's like out here. It's so dangerous for people like us. Heaven forbid someone from Rock saw you playing with the local children, do you know what they would do to you? To an outsider?"

"Then when can we go somewhere else? Where you and Dad are from?" the boy questioned, "It would be safe there, I bet! Can we please just go..."

Rin didn't speak for a moment. She stood at the counter, grinding the contents of the bowl into a salve. To her eternal guilt, she was fully aware of how her son was deprived of companions in such a backwater place. Her own heart, however, could not stand the thought of returning to the village she had fled from. Her eyes glazed over with memories.

* * *

"_I just thought I should check with you first..." she said softly._

_Arashi watched his student with sad eyes. He had been busy with a mission report all evening, and by the time Rin had stopped by to see him, it was nearing midnight. She had told him that she was leaving._

"_Did you talk to Kakashi, I hope?" he asked placatingly, "You know he's going to miss you very much if you go, Rin."_

"_I talked to him a while ago." She forced a smile, and a lump formed in her throat that made it difficult to speak, "I...uh...well...I did something kind of stupid, though."_

"_Stupid? Like what?"_

"_I told him that I loved him, sensei."_

"_Oh...Rin." Arashi sighed heavily, "That...that wasn't stupid at all. It's just that...I wish that I'd had the chance to speak with him before you had worked up the courage to do something like that."_

_Her smile, due to it being forced, became bitter, "You and I both know, sensei, that even if you had pep-talked him earlier it wouldn't have made him handle the situation delicately. Rejection is best when it's not tampered with, so I'm glad that you didn't get involved."_

"_I'm so sorry, Rin. Do you want to talk about it?" her mentor asked quietly._

"_Sure." she said, then added, "I'll sum it up. I told him, and then he looked at me like I had sprouted another leg or something. He said that he could never encroach upon– what the hell was it? Obito's claim, he said? Whatever that meant...he said he would be ashamed to love me...__**ashamed**__, sensei. He said __**ashamed.**__ How much worse does it get?" Rin laughed, "I've had it with this place to begin with, but I guess there isn't much left for me to look forward to if the guy I'm hung up on says he's ashamed of me."_

"_He's very sensitive about things pertaining to Obito, and he knows that Obito cared for you very much, Rin– it isn't your fault. You shouldn't give up when there are so many other opportunities to be had, you know." Arashi admonished_ _her gently, "I wouldn't want you to leave over something like this..."_

"_You're lucky, Arashi-sensei." Rin told him, "Everyone that you love, all of them, they love you back. At least let me try my luck somewhere else before you ask me to go fishing for love here again."_

_He looked so incredibly sad she almost regretted having opened up to him. Rin never had the intention of upsetting her teacher, because he was one of the few people who genuinely cared about her. At the present time she was tactless, and could only hope he wouldn't overreact._

"_What about your family?" Arashi asked after a long silence._

"_I'll write to them. They'll be alright...I'll be alright."_

"_If you go they might list you as a nukenin," he warned her, "Though they may also take the easy route and just file you among the dead– and I don't want that for you, Rin."_

"_**I **__want this, sensei." Rin insisted, "Let me give it a shot. I think I'll be okay. For my mental health, I think I really __**need **__to get away. I can't explain this to anyone else but you, because no one else will listen, you know?"_

_It was silent again._

"_No one knows what you need more than you do." he admitted, "I will miss you. You were always the brightest student, and I mean that, Rin. Kakashi may have been talented, and Obito may have been from a prestigious clan– but you were always the pillar. Of the three you were always aware of what mattered most...so I must thank you."_

"_Thanks...sensei." she choked on the words, hugging him gratefully. She knew that he would smooth things over. Her friends would know she was safe, and the village council wouldn't brand her a traitor. She did wonder, however, what Kakashi would think. She suddenly stopped caring._

"_Write to me too, alright?" Arashi smiled sunnily a moment later, "Tell me all of the neat things you see, and don't get into trouble!"_

"_I won't." Rin walked down the street slowly, wiping at her eyes._

"_Oh– and don't talk to nukenin or get into fights!" he added._

_She kept walking, feeling a bit better, "Of course..."_

"_...wait! Do you need any money?"_

"_Bye, Arashi-sensei!" she was already around the corner_.

_Once back at the Inuzuka residence, Rin put on a facade. It would be tricky to get her family to approve, so instead, she opted to say nothing about her intentions so they wouldn't be able to argue. It was late, and she hoped that the rest of her family was asleep so she could avoid trouble. She tip-toed down the hall, hating how every floorboard she stepped on created a monstrous creak_. _It had been easier to sneak around when she had been young, but she was seventeen and almost six feet tall. Times had changed._

_It was her misfortune to pass by her elder sister's room while the door was still open. Her sibling noticed her scent and called out to her, "Sissy? That you? You're out late..."_

_Rin sighed defeatedly and entered the room. She frowned to see her sister playing with Sesshu (a young dog at the time) on the floor. Dogs of the family were a community resource, though, so she decided not to get irritated at such a critical time. Rin leaned on the door frame, trying to look casual, "Hey Tsume...why are you up so late?"_

"_I could say the same to you." Tsume smiled, rolling onto her belly, "I just got in from a mission. Sesshu kept me up though, make sure you take him with you to bed so he stops making trouble."_

"_Okay then, goodnight–"_

"_Hold on a minute– where have you been anyway, Imouto, eh?" her sister asked suspiciously._

"_I was talking to Arashi-sensei. Ask him if you don't believe me." Rin answered shortly._

"_Oh. Okay then..." Tsume stretched and then sat up, yawning, "Wow...I'm beat. I think it's about time we both get some shut eye..."_

"_I couldn't agree more." Rin then looked to her ninken, "Come on, Sesshu, let's go."_

_The golden dog gave Tsume a lick to the face before trotting over to his owner. Rin bade her sister goodnight one final time before sliding the door shut, and continuing down the hall. It was eerily quiet in her room. She could feel the entirety of her clan settling down to, or already, sleeping_. _It felt strange to Rin. She would be leaving them at a time when they were vulnerable and unable to stop her._

_She went into her room, unattached to it somehow. The belongings in it held little value to her those days. Rin packed a bag quickly full of necessities and a few sentimental keepsakes, and Sesshu, very confused, watched her work without saying a word. When she finished, she drowned the light of her room and returned to the hall, whispering for her dog to follow, "Time to go, boy."_

"_What's happening, Rin?"_

"_Shh! You've got to keep quiet." she snuck down the corridor, out through a door attached to a supply shed. They crept through it unnoticed, across a garden lit with fireflies, and over the east gate of the household. Sesshu had not put up a fuss at all, obeying Rin completely. It had felt almost too easy to get away, she thought._

_There was a full moon, and she found herself glancing up at it occasionally as she followed a road North, away from her village. She wondered if she felt like crying, but her eyes were dry and her breathing was still. Much to her amazement, she felt better than ever._

* * *

Sato bought lunch for Iruka after receiving the good news. The boy had known that Tsunade would not make a scene about the request, but Iruka had told him that she did not have much faith in Tama, "She's never met her, you know, so she doesn't expect anything exceptional."

The truth was that Konoha was in dire need of more shinobi after defending from the previous invasion and suffering casualties. Tsunade could not refuse the thought of possibly rebuilding the number of ninja in the village in anyway possible. Iruka left the concept out, however.

"Good, that'll make it more awesome when she kicks ass." Sato answered, smirking, "Now eat that ramen before it gets cold, Iruka-sensei, I paid good money for you!"

Iruka could not help but be vastly reminded of Naruto, and how they shared ramen in the past. He missed the boy terribly, and after mentioning him, Sato admitted to it too, "Yeah...Naruto-kun and his team...the lot of them are my kind of guys– they know what's important. Poor Sunshine's been a bit down lately, though..."

Iruka have him a confused look, "Sunshine?"

"Oh! Yeah, Hinata-chan, I mean." he explained quickly, "Ever since those two became a thing or whatever– which I _knew_ was going to happen, they've been two peas in a pod. Now that Naruto-kun's abroad she misses him a lot, I can tell."

"_A thing?_" Iruka smiled widely, "Well, isn't that an interesting match? A quiet princess and the village loudmouth...perfect. I know that's made to last!"

Sato laughed loudly, and Teuchi, who passed by to make sure they were enjoying their meals, also couldn't help but reminisce about Naruto.Iruka, afterwards, tried to get back on task, "Listen, Sato. Tama's examination has been scheduled for the end of this week– that's when I won't be busy. She'll be reviewed on the fluidity of supplementary jutsu, trap and combat skills, and accuracy with weapons. Please bear that in mind when you tell her."

"Of course, sensei." Sato made sure to make a mental note, "I'll see you around then!" He left tab money out for both his meal as well as Iruka's before departing. He melted into the crowd of mid-day shoppers on the street and headed uptown. For some reason he could not help but grin felicitously.

He had known the idea was more than likely to be approved of, but all the same, he felt that it was imperative people realized that Tama was more than a pretty face. Sato knew she was a brilliant thinker, fighter, and gifted in general, but only because he spent most of his life growing up with her. Few others could see what he already knew. _'Opportunity is knocking, though! She is going to be so stoked!'_

He forgot to knock again. He barged in through the front door of her house, a parade of triumphant babble, and marched past both of her startled parents who were indulging in some sake that afternoon. They blinked at how he had disappeared down the hall, and then went back to their drinks. Sato leapt the staircase and exploded into her bedroom, cheering, "You're going to love meeee!"

She had been trying to fill out a birthday card for her father with little success. It was a bad habit of Sato's to enter her home uninvited and hollering, but most of the time she found it entertaining. Now was no exception. Tama gave up on the card, signing her name with love, and then shoved it aside on her desk. Sato was still rambling about his success.

"Yes, yes, that's great– now will you keep it down?" she asked urgently, "You'll wake the dead."

"Oh! Right." he quieted down, "Well, I'm sure you will be pleased to hear how your exam is at the end of this week, and then you'll be a real ninja!"

"Shh! Yeah, and though that's wonderful you have to remember that my parents can't find out." Tama reminded him with a hiss, "So what's the deal?"

"Iruka-sensei is going to be your examiner, so there's no pressure," Sato explained smilingly, "Today is Sunday, so we have all of this week to get you into shape."

"But...I have work."

"Take off then! You need this training," Sato demanded gently, "Your boss loves you anyway, so she'll cut you a break, right?"

"Possibly..." Tama sighed, and then added, "Alright. We should go quickly before my parents get suspicious. Try to act normal, okay?"

He nodded in compliance and she grabbed her bag, hoping the look of going out for the day would be enough to convince her parents they intended nothing more than common, teenage frivolity. Once on the ground floor again, they passed the kitchen where her parents had been loitering. Tama doubled back to find suitable shoes, and her mother followed her around like a duckling, asking her if she was going on a date.

"Yes, mom, a date– now please, can you help me out here?" Tama answered, her patience wearing thin. She and Miako hunted for the missing pair of heels.

Sato, very much alone with Tama's father, gulped hard when a threatening hand clapped onto his shoulder. He looked up rigidly, trying to appear normal as Tama had instructed. The look on his face was more of constipation rather than relaxation.

"Can I talk to you inside for a second, Sato?" Ken asked, wine still in hand.

The boy nodded feebly, and followed him through the archway into the dinette. Sato knew for a fact that there was a very fine line between love and hate, and that he was tight-rope walking constantly around Maito Ken. Seldom was he ever on the man's good side, and he could tell now was one of those times again. Once out of sight of the women, Ken's facial expression melted into a slate of disapproval.

"Listen well, because I will only say this once," Ken uttered in a threatening hush, "Arranged marriage does not mean that you are entitled to any sort of inappropriate contact with my daughter while you're out. Got that? Dating, boyfriends, girlfriends– these terms do not exist with me. You are a hoodlum and until you clean up your act I will not begin to see the validity of your family's tie with mine, understand?"

"Eep."

"Good." Ken refilled his cup with sake at the counter, "Now, go have fun, kiddo."

Sato walked out of the kitchen mechanically. His stomach had taken on the shape of a polyhedron in a matter of seconds and it was both painful and terrifying. Tama ushered him out of the house after she had retrieved her shoes, knowing they'd never escape her mother if they didn't leave quickly. Once out on the street, Sato's nervousness began to ebb away.

"Was it my dad again?" Tama asked apologetically.

"Yeah." he chuckled, "I know he means well, but I would never dream of...doing stuff like that."

"I know." she patted his shoulder, and the last of his anxiety died out. They stopped into the bakery briefly. Her boss was sweeping flour up off the floor that had been spilled from a bag earlier. Tama explained, in partial truth, what was going on, "Yes, so, I'll need the week off so I can focus on this career project. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing, Tama-chan." her boss smiled sweetly, "My son is actually coming in. I was going to have you train him but I guess Ami can do it. He needs to try his lazy hands at shop-work for once." Her boss glanced over to Sato who stood reading a list of specialty dumplings, "Oh, hey Sato-kun– looking as handsome as ever, I see."

He looked sheepish, "Wow, really? I didn't even brush my hair this morning."

Tama blushed terribly. She was aware that Sato was maturing, but she felt abashed that her own boss had to point it out in front of her. She thanked her boss with a red face and then hurried out. Sato followed promptly after her to his team's training field.

* * *

_Tian Tian traveled far and wide, finding a new freedom in her detachment. She turned away beasts and warriors of all sorts who challenged her. She came by a new sword, not nearly as fine as her last, and performed hired work for lord's in need of protection. Though she was paid well, her victories in their names were never as fulfilling as they had been in her service to her father– the Tsuchikage._

_Instead of money and accolade, Ukigaru had always shared love and wisdom with her. Tian Tian struggled to fill the hollowness of her spirit. It echoed painfully inside of her as she wandered._

_After some time she journeyed back to the Land of Stone, curious to its condition. She hid herself in a cowl, not wanting to be recognized, and found that her country had changed far more than she had thought since her departure. Many ninja had since pledged fealty to the Tsuchikage– from all sorts of blossoming clans. They obeyed his word and proudly wore the symbol of their village. Tian Tian grew suspicious of them as she watched._

_An elite group of shinobi in her father's service had hired peons to carry out lesser tasks. She found out quickly that many of them only acted on their personal interests. "All of them are men..." she sneered in addition, doubly disgusted by them. Their lack of discipline and honor had gone unnoticed by the busy village leader. _

_Though tempted, Tian Tian made no effort to punish or correct them. She moved on, observing the neighboring villages in the mountains, and the disturbing acts that took place there. Shinobi threatened civilians with their skills to get their way, often attacking without provocation._

_Though she had suffered much, the common people's treatment was more than she could stomach._ _Tian Tian confronted a band of corrupt ninja while they were passing over a mountain trail. _

"_Certainly none of you will confess your crimes to the Tsuchikage, will you?" she asked them, careful not to give away her identity, "Boneless cowards like you wouldn't have the heart to take responsibility in front of Ukigaru-sama!"_

"_There's no need for any confessions, madam" one of them crowed, "We plan to overthrow the village leader– that way we can do what we please!" _

"_Traitors..." Tian Tian hissed, "Filth! What loyalty do you have? To the ones who trained you all in Iwagakure? Take them for granted, and you will pay with your throats!"_

_They laughed at her. Their leader piped up a moment later, "Look at Miss Hag who hides her face and boasts for her generous, caring lord! Who would be sent to punish us, eh?"_

_They balked when she charged them, drawing her sword from beneath her cloak. A few raced ahead to meet her, not underestimating the kunoichi after her furious tirade. They were no match, as she wheeled like a hawk through their ranks with strokes of terrible speed. The startled ninja gained their wits shortly, joining together and avoid her vicious attacks. _

_Tian Tian, though a fearsome contender, admitted their numbers had weight. Her advantage of surprise was wasted when twenty some-odd warriors began to organize and fight. She kept up her guard, too stubborn to back down. By the time she had dropped a half dozen of her foes, she realized she had help. One amongst the crowd suddenly turned on his own, raking his leader's neck with a sword, and then sending the rest of them scurrying. Leaderless and terrified, the remaining ninja fled while they would._

_Tian Tian, still distrustful, pointed her blade at the oddball, "I don't take too kindly to charity, sir. You will run with the rest of your flock if you are wise."_

"_How could I do that when my loyalty is to Tsuchikage-sama?" the man smiled at her, "I police these lands for him daily. He knows how rowdy it gets out here, and I can say that in all my days of patrolling, you are the worst renegade I have seen yet."_

_He sounded honest enough and peculiarly familiar. Tian Tian relaxed, glad that at least one ninja was still loyal to her father. She figured then she ought to explain who she was, and that she was no criminal, but she was hopelessly distracted by the sword the man was carrying with him._

"_That sword is called Taige, and it was once mine." Tian Tian said quietly, confused, "How is it in your possession?"_

"_I kept it, sensei, as you asked," he told her, "I suppose you don't remember me...it has been a long time."_

_Strange feelings rose up in her. Tian Tian regarded her companion with a look of distant recollection. Her past seemed less evil to her then, and she laughed softly, "Oh...it is very good to see you again, Yuanjia."_

* * *

"Would you like some?"

Neji looked up from his book to see Lee offering him food. Diced peaches on a plate, and there were only a few left. He thanked his teammate and helped himself to a slice of fruit. The Hyuga went back to his reading a moment later.

Lee observed his friend curiously, "Is that book you are reading interesting at all?"

"It's good." Neji answered shortly.

"What is it about, may I ask?"

Neji looked at him, slightly irritated by the prodding, "It isn't as if I'm preoccupied or anything, Lee..."

"My apologies, Neji, I did not mean to interrupt!"

Neji relaxed, reminding himself that being snappish with his teammates would not build a healthy relationship. "I'll tell you what it's about later if you really must know." The Hyuga conceded, "Or you can read it yourself when I'm through with it." He took a bite of peach and went back to his book.

Team Gai was currently deployed on a mission, and a terribly boring one at that. It mostly required their teacher to negotiate clearance with a state official into a restricted building (which Neji found to be a mismatched task on Tsunade's part,) and once inside, apprehend a low-level fugitive hiding there. It had been an hour since Gai had left, and they were still waiting for him to return.

Neji had a feeling they would be going on two hours before Gai-sensei could gain anyone's cooperation. He and his teammates made themselves comfortable on the roof of a tenement while they waited. Lee, seeing Neji was not interested in conversation at the moment, looked over to Tenten. From the look of it, she was also not interested. She was on the far side of the roof, nearly out of sight behind a row of air vents.

Lee blinked disbelievingly at the kunoichi. If he was not mistaken he could have swore she was practicing jyukken forms. It was hardly feasible considering her specialization and lack of a kekkei genkai, but all the same, she moved with poise and focus. He goggled for another moment, and then turned to the Hyuga across from him, "Um...Neji?"

The Hyuga heir looked up at him expectantly, but Lee suddenly dismissed his question. Neji went back to his reading, but not after snatching another slice of peach. Lee looked back to Tenten, deciding not to draw Neji's attention to her.

The look on her face as she went through the kata was sheer happiness. She looked accomplished and calm, and Lee then suspected that the only way that she could have learned such a style was from a master of it– their very own Hyuga prodigy. He smiled to himself, _'But maybe there is more to it than that. Of course he would teach Tenten since they are so very close...but Tenten loves him very much. Could it be that...he has finally realized? Is that why her spirit is so light today?'_

He glanced back to Neji who still had his nose buried in his book. Lee could not tell from his expression whether or not anything had sparked between his teammates. He was not about to put himself in an embarrassing position and ask either. Lee hoped that whatever was going on his teammates would be happy.

His speculation was interrupted when Gai returned, looking fatigued, but had finally gotten permission to proceed with their mission. All three gennin gathered, disposing of their previous distractions, and followed their teacher across town.

* * *

**tigerowl: This chapter was shortened because one of the main missions was simply too lengthy to add in. Now it can be found in chapter four, coming soon. ****Review heartily, if you please.**

**Isumo1489: I am very fond of the interactions between Neji and Lee in this chapter. Still, who would've thought of giant scorpions? On top of that, Tama's training shall now resume! Though I feel sorry for Sato, because Tama's dad is scary...** **See you all next time!**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 4- Return to the Land of Waves!


	4. Return to the Land of Waves!

**Author's Notes, Isumo1489: Hey everyone– here's Chapter Four! Enjoy.**

**tigerowl: Wow. Between schoolwork, work-work, and feeding myself, I barely have any time to get this done. It's amazing how I find a way to manage. I suggest a quick sweep/glance over Chapter 12 of Forlorn just so this chapter makes more sense. Tally-ho!**

Chapter 4- Return to the Land of Waves!

Shizune knocked tentatively before entering the Hokage's office, "Tsunade-sama? How are those documents coming?" She entered, Ton-Ton under one arm, and a collection of new documents in the other. Her heart broke yet again to find the industrious Hokage fast asleep at her desk.

She set Ton-Ton down and slammed the door just a fraction too loud behind her. Tsunade jolted awake, sitting up straight, and pulled another slip of paper forward, "Let's see...this one is about agricultural complaints...no problem..."

Shizune cleared her throat to get the other woman's attention, "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Shizune?" she didn't even look up from her work, scribbling away as if her catnap had never even taken place.

"You have a bit of drool," Shizune told her, gesturing to her chin, "Just there, you know."

Tsunade ran her sleeve across her mouth, a bit mortified, but continued her work grumpily, "What do you want, Shizune? I've been here all morning working on these damn proposals." She eyed the new load of documents that Shizune had with her, "Oh how lovely...are those for me?"

"Yes," Shizune smiled widely, dumping the pile onto the Hokage's desk, "And this came too," she held up a different scroll, "This message is from the Land of Waves, it looks like."

"Land of Waves, huh?" Tsunade accepted the scroll and opened it curiously, "This village has worked with that country in the past...I wonder what they could need now?" She took a moment to read over it while her former apprentice tidied up the chaotic desk.

Tsunade glanced up after a minute, looking thoughtful, "How interesting...it seems that a village within the Wave Country is solely interested in Leaf ninja...but the team they requested is not available..."

Shizune looked to her quizzically, "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

"Naruto and his teammates are not present to take this mission. It seems one of their past clients is asking for their help again, only it's a bit less urgent this time." Tsunade smiled at the thought of the boys, "Not to worry, though, I think I know who I could send in their stead..."

* * *

An hour later the Hokage had assembled a substitute team to venture to the Wave Country. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Hatake Sato, along with Aburame Shino as their leader had packed up and set out immediately. They were a group that would work efficiently together just as well as Team 2, Tsunade figured, since it was merely a C-rank mission. They headed on a road that took them southeast, that would be the quickest way to their destination.

On the way, Sato was particularly chatty. Hinata was more than happy to talk to him, seeing as she had not seen her teammate for a few days. "I've been preparing Tama for her graduation test at the end of the week, but she's so good already I don't think she has much to worry about." Sato said, opening up a bag of pocky, "Want some, Sunshine?"

"No thank you, Sato-kun." she said softly, "And I am very happy for Tama-chan. I know that she will do well."

Kiba, nearby with Akamaru, was surprised by the news. Of course he was inwardly happy that Tama was getting the chance to prove herself as a shinobi, but he was aggravated at the same time, _'Great...just another excuse for him to spend time with her...I don't see how Sato is going to help her succeed either.'_

On the way, Shino recapped the details of their mission, "This was a special request for Leaf shinobi. Apparently, this village does not have as much faith in any other ninja– even Mist. This is unusual because the Hidden Mist Village is much closer and would be less expensive to hire from."

"How do you figure that, Shino-kun?" Sato asked.

"It wasn't long ago that the village was suffering economically, after being controlled by mobsters. The bridge that was built there recently helped restore wealth and morals, and the people intend to celebrate the anniversary of their liberation." Shino explained the gist of it, "The village has settled on a date in which they intend to commemorate the people who helped bring revolution there."

"Revolution? Wait– you mean Leaf shinobi saved them?" Kiba asked, "Who was it?"

"Hokage-sama failed to say. She believed it was unnecessary that she tell us when we will soon find out for ourselves." Shino repeated, slightly annoyed, "As for our objective– guards will be needed to keep the public safe and orderly during the parade. We will be supervising the celebration."

Two days of traveling brought them to the coast, where they boarded a small ferry to cross the bay. Shino advised his team to rest while they could, because they were likely to be busy for the next few days. Time passed slowly on the waves. The surrounding water made Kiba feel restless, and he sat anxiously on the side of the boat, watching foam crash up against the side of the vessel. He stroked Akamaru's fur in boredom, wishing to set foot on land again.

Down the bench from him Sato sat watching Hinata and Shino with great amusement. His goofy expression only irritated the Inuzuka all the more, "What are you so smug about, eh?"

He glanced over to Kiba, "Hm? Oh, well, since I started training more with my uncle he's told me to keep my eyes open for subtleties in the people around me. So far I've noticed that Tama sneezes a lot in-between our training sessions– so maybe there's some kind of plant on our field that she's allergic to..."

"Take her somewhere more comfortable, then."

"I already did." he smiled, adding, "As for Hinata and Shino over there, I can tell Shino-kun's actually asleep for once. You can tell even with his glasses on, because he get's this sort of forced-calm posture, but more importantly, he suggested that we all rest because it's what he wanted to do. His dad pushes him hard when they train, and Shino doesn't like to show fatigue in front of other people."

"Cool. So you actually pay attention..." Kiba muttered, laying back and pulling Akamaru onto his chest as the dog began to doze off. He could not deny that such keen perception was an unexpected quality in the Hatake, but he dismissed it because he and Shino were already close friends. _'Things were never like that between Sasuke and me...'_ he thought bitterly.

Sato observed Hinata after that. She was also napping, and had her head leaned against Shino's shoulder, _'Her hair is getting longer. I guess she just doesn't want it short anymore...' _The silver haired boy pointed out how Akamaru had also grown significantly, "Everything around us is changing...just like Kakashi said."

"I hope I've changed." Kiba said lowly before standing up. He let Akamaru sleep on the bench while he took a walk around the deck. The dog woke up in his absence, sensing his master was not feeling well.

"What do you think then, boy?" Sato asked the dog quietly, "Do you think Kiba's improved?" Akamaru barked solemnly in response. Sato nodded in agreement, "That's what I thought."

They arrived late in the afternoon, and got off of the ferry along with civilian passengers. Though they hadn't exerted themselves much, the long journey across the sea had made them a bit weary. They waited on the dock to catch sight of their client, or perhaps the other way around. It wasn't very long before an old man happened across them expectantly.

"So the Leaf ninja have arrived! Right on time!" the man laughed, walking up to them. Shino greeted the man respectfully, but before he could introduce his team, the man's face dropped a bit.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Hinata asked him quietly.

"Everything is fine, it's just that...I was expecting some friends from a previous mission to be with your group. No matter though," the man cleared his throat, "My name is Tazuna, and I'm glad that you all could make it."

"Thank you. Tsunade-sama sends her apologies– the team you asked for has disbanded. We will do our best in their stead." Shino assured him.

Tazuna's eyebrows raised, "Naruto-kun's team? Disbanded? I thought those boys were closer than brothers!"

Kiba and Sato exchanged a confused look.

"Naruto-kun helped you?" Hinata asked, but her surprise wore off, "Oh yes...I remember...he told me that he came here once. He and Gaara-kun and Haku-kun are all fine. They're training separately now, but I believe they will be back together soon."

Tazuna relaxed after hearing the news, "I'm glad to hear that those boys are well. Please, all of you come with me_." _He led the groupaway from the harbor and into town, while explaining his past encounter with Leaf ninja, "They didn't have to stay and help, but they did anyway. They stood their ground against a jounnin and an army of hired thugs all for the sake of this village."

The streets were bustling with people and commerce. Tall, refurbished buildings were lined with gardens and shrubs. Shoppers dabbled in a number of businesses on the way, not paying much mind to the shinobi who had arrived. Tazuna stopped near a water-gate overlooking half of the village, "If you'll all look across from here, at the far end of town, you'll see the thing responsible for all our prosperity."

Kiba blinked quizzically, "Er...it's a bridge."

"Exactly." Tazuna agreed simply, "It's boosted trade here and saved our village, ultimately. People here call it the Great Naruto Bridge."

There was a unified sound of shock from the group. If there was ever a clear reminder of Naruto's lasting contributions to justice and the good of mankind, this was one of them. While Sato and Kiba gawked at how a monument had been named for Team 2, Shino and Hinata had more of a silent reaction of wonder to it.

"The parade will end on that bridge to signify the end of the people's struggle." their client added, "It means a lot to everyone here."

Hinata found herself overcome with emotion. Naruto had certainly told her how he had fought off a jounnin with the help of his friends, but he had failed to mention how he had liberated an entire village. _'Naruto-kun...you want people to respect you and look up to you– that's why you want to be Hokage, you said. But...you never brag about accomplishments like this...you do what you have to because you want to help people– you want to be needed.' _She sorely missed the blonde boy, then, wishing that she could have talked to him about it.

Before she could snap herself out of her thoughtsthe group was moving again. They crossed town, into a more rural area near the beachfront. "You'll be boarding with my family while you stay here," Tazuna offered, "It'll be a lot cheaper then renting hotel rooms for the next few days."

They treaded up a sandy path towards Tazuna's home, and came across a young boy playing fetch with his dog. Akamaru's ears were suddenly alert to the sound of playful yapping, and his tail wagged in response. The dog ahead was easily twice his size, and jet black, but appeared to be a promising playmate. Akamaru leapt out of Kiba's coat and raced along the path, leaving his master frowning disapprovingly.

The boy, seeing the congregation approaching, went to greet them, and his dog followed. Tazuna patted the boy on his shoulder, "This here is my grandson, Inari. Inari– we have new friends who'll be staying with us. What do you think?"

"Aw...Naruto couldn't make it?" Inari grinned in spite of himself, "Oh well– it's nice to see fresh faces, I guess, so hey there!"

Akamaru caught up to Inari's dog, and the two circled each other, sniffing the other's backside. Kiba sighed at the tactless display, "Come on, Akamaru, have some manners. You can get to know each other later..."

Sato laughed quietly at the remark as Akamaru dutifully returned to his master's side. Inari knelt down and scratched between his mutt's ears, "This is Chokaro, and she's the bravest dog in the Land of Waves..."

Kiba smirked, "**Was** the bravest...until now."

Inari was immediately affronted, and ready to retort, but Shino cut in before an argument could break out, "Now is not the time to deliberate such matters. Impressions can wait until later."

Inari, after getting a reassuring look from his grandfather, ushered the Leaf ninja along into their home. He greeted his mother, warning her about the new arrivals, and she herded them along into the dining room, "Welcome, brave Leaf shinobi! You may call me Tsunami, and I would like to know if any of you are interested in some tea." Hinata and Sato thanked her for her generosity.

Tazuna came in behind them, " Feel free to sit down and relax. Inari and I will be back in a bit." He and his grandson took the ninjas' bags from them, and proceeded to haul them upstairs. The gennin were glad to have the chance to rest, and Hinata was especially awed by the hospitality of the family that had employed them. The tea was set out a short time later.

Chokaro had been circling lovingly around Tsunami's legs until she was pet. Afterwards the dog moved on to the occupants of the table, cheerily greeting each new face. Chokaro had stopped by Shino, taking a liking to him, and refused to budge until the Aburame patted her head– even if it was somewhat mechanical. Kiba and Sato snorted in barely controlled laughter at the sight, but their team leader was less than pleased.

Tsunami sat down beside Hinata, pouring tea for her guests, "Well, I'm sure you can all tell that Inari is my son. My father and I have lived here our entire lives, and we owe much to the Leaf village for helping restore peace to this land." she glanced around, "Hm, so...why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves, then?"

They found no reason to object, and Kiba introduced himself first, "Kiba from the Inuzuka clan, and this is my ninken, Akamaru." he ruffled his dog's head affectionately, "I specialize in tracking and hand-to-hand combat." The introduction progressed clockwise around the table.

"I am Shino of the Aburame clan...my teammates are here with me," Tsunami noted how both Sato and Hinata's faces lit up at the recognition, "My specialties lie with tracking and disabling foes, as well as studying insects." Chokaro was still sitting beside him, wagging her tail amiably.

Sato followed pleasantly, "I'm Hatake Sato, and I specialize in tracking, traps, and genjutsu. Hm...I'm probably the best dancer in this room, I've got this dependancy problem on sweets, and I'm pretty into photography. I think that sums me up!"

Tsunami laughed at his cheerfulness before looking to Hinata. The pale eyed girl smiled, "Hinata of the Hyuga clan. I also specialize in tracking and the divine art of Jyukken. I'm fond of gardening, pressing flowers, and toads." Kiba gave her an odd look after hearing her last interest, but he said nothing.

Tsunami took a sip of her tea before saying, "Well...I personally think that toads and insects are the most honorable animals to be found. They fill the nights here with songs!"

Hinata was surprised to find someone who perceived it the same way she did.

The tea was delicious and refreshing for the worn-out group. All found it amusing, as they got to know each other, how Akamaru followed Chokaro around the house– tail wagging happily. A short while later Tazuna and his grandson returned and sat down with their company.

"Um, Tazuna-san, when should we be on alert, do you think?" Hinata asked thoughtfully, uncertain of the extra details of their mission.

"You all have a day before the festival actually starts." Tazuna answered, helping himself to some tea, "So feel free to make yourselves at home here until then."

"During this time it would be more judicious to get a thorough grasp of the area." Shino was not voting for rest anymore, "We should all have some knowledge of the town's layout, as well as the route planned for the parade."

Kiba and Hinata agreed, but Sato, unfortunately had not been paying attention to the strategy. He had been making friendly small-talk with Inari instead, "Hey, that's a nice hat you've got there, kiddo."

"Uh...thanks." the boy muttered, and then sipped his tea, aware that Sato probably should have been paying more attention to his team leader.

The planning continued on anyway, with Tazuna explaining how the first day would mostly be devoted to preparations as well as vendors setting up in the market, "Day two is the actual parade, though, and might be the most hectic. Day three wraps everything up with music and a banquet. It's probably the best medicine this village can get after enduring all of the reforms and back-breaking work to get where we are now."

Sato was beaming, "Well hey! It sounds like it's going to be _one hot shindig!_" Shino gave him a measured look, and the silver haired boy chuckled to himself before falling quiet again.

Tazuna stroked Chokaro's back when she came to sit beside him, "Remember, we owe a lot to you Leaf ninja. Being vigilant is one thing but don't stress yourselves out, because this is in honor of your village's contribution to our own. We want you to enjoy yourselves." Kiba found the idea paradoxical since they were sent to do professional work, but then again, even he could not resist slacking off and having fun for a change.

The tea was finished quickly, and Tsunami parted briefly to fetch some more. Inari, after waiting for a while, could no longer contain himself, "Hey! Could you guys maybe give me a demonstration of your skills? Not like your jutsus and stuff, because I know you're supposed to keep those secret...but it's been a while since I've seen any action!"

Tazuna admonished the boy promptly, "Inari...they just got here, and I'm sure they're all worn out from the trip still."

"Actually, we're well rested." Hinata answered sweetly, "I'd be happy to oblige Inari-kun."

"Me too, kiddo!" Sato agreed cheerfully. He stood along with his teammate to go outside with the excited boy.

There was an awkward moment when Tsunami returned to the table with more tea, only to find half of its occupants missing. She only smiled knowingly though, and refilled her father's cup. Kiba chuckled to himself, glancing over to Shino, "We might as well stretch our legs since we're here, eh?" He gave a look of apology to their hosts before standing up, "Come on, Shino."

Shino also rose without a word of objection, and followed the Inuzuka, with both Akamaru and Chokaro at his heels.

Outside they happened upon Inari, who was weilding a kunai (though it was older and looked worse for the wear) and threw it expertly at a mark on a tree in the side yard. It hit the center of the scratched-out 'x' spot on. Both Sato and Hinata had not expected a feat from someone without any ninja background.

The Hatake whistled, impressed, "Wow...not bad. Do you think that you're going to be a shinobi one day, Inari?"

"I don't know..." the boy admitted glumly, "There aren't any ninja in the Land of Waves. No legitimate ones, anyway..."

"You shouldn't let that stop you." Sato said, fetching four kunai from his leg holster, "Here, I think you've earned these. Put them to good use!"

Kiba watched from a short ways away, finding Sato's nurturing attitude odd. Often he was too goofy or hyper to even slow down and consider the needs of another person, or, that's what he believed. Kiba moved to the nearest patch of grass that he could find and spread out on it, calling Akamaru over to him. He and his dog relaxed on the small stretch of lawn together.

Inari gave a cry of startlement to see Hinata strolling out over the surf. His shout had surprised her, though thankfully she had not lost any surface tension on top of the water. "How are you doing that?" the boy crossed over to the edge of the beach, watching the Hyuga, "That's like a miracle or something!"

"It's basic chakra control, really." Hinata told him while hopping over gentle waves, "Oh! Maybe we can teach you!"

"We cannot." Shino interjected, "That would be a direct violation of this mission's parameters. Sharing knowledge outside of the village is forbidden."

Sato hardly agreed, calling over to his teammate, "Come on, Shino-kun! Lighten up!"

"No– he's right, so just listen for once you ingrate. He's the leader so he knows what's best!" Kiba barked in response. Shino gave the Inuzuka an inquiring glance, feeling that his additional reply was not necessary. Even more strange was how Kiba went back to his sky-gazing peacefully, having only spoken up to berate Sato. Shino made note of the behavior.

Sato relented, seeing that the idea had been shot down thoroughly. Disappointment was clear on Inari's face as well, but the Hatake quickly voiced his finding of a loophole, "Well...if we can't teach you directly, then we'll just _train _a bit and," he lowered his voice, "Make sure you pay **real **good attention, okay?"

Inari nodded, and observed as Sato walked out to join Hinata on top of the waves_. _The kunoichi was thrilled with the idea of an impersonal demonstration, and thanked Sato for his help. He had not thought much of the accomplishment before he took the Hyuga by the hand and whirled her around on the water's surface. She squeaked in surprise. Hinata had danced with her friend on a few occasions, but it had been a while since the last time.

Her embarrassment passed quickly after she had gotten into it. Hinata kept a relaxed guard over her chakra meanwhile, and Sato paused in his frolicsome antics. He wondered if she was aware of how the seawater had evened out and began mimicking her movements, so he let her know, "That's pretty cool, Sunshine. I didn't know you could do stuff with water."

"I...I don't know." she wore a look of slight uncertainty, "I've never tried to before...it's very unusual."

"Well I say you stick to it. By the way– you're a natural. Tama would be proud." Sato congratulated her on her dancing ability before letting her go. Hinata laughed quietly while she followed him ashore.

Once on land they could see Kiba had taken over, as he was showing Inari tricks he could teach Chokaro by using Akamaru as an example. Sato went to stand beside Shino, and told him quietly, "See? We can still teach him as long as we don't _teach-teach _him, right?"

"It's not a matter of learning, but of location," Shino explained to him, "There are strict laws about teaching techniques to those outside of Konoha. It is automatically assumed that outsiders with ninja skill become nukenin or thieving criminals. With no village loyalty to curb their impulses, it would bring more trouble than good."

"Could it hurt to tutor Inari-kun a bit, though?" Hinata expressed her opinion softly, "He seems genuinely compassionate, Shino-kun. He is a bright boy worthy of learning, no matter where his home is."

"It simply cannot be permitted." Shino told her, "I apologize."

Both Sato and Hinata still disagreed with the theory, but could never bring themselves to disobey Shino. They silently relented, and while Kiba spent time with Inari, the rest of the gennin dozed comfortably on the warm beach. Time passed in a slow, breezy lull for the shinobi. Sato gave a startled jump at one point after a curious seagull had taken a snap at him.

Sunlight was shrinking by the time Tazuna invited them in for dinner. They ate gratefully, and it was clear to Tsunami just how happy Inari was to have ninja around again. Admittedly, the entire family was fond of shinobi, and would sorely miss their guests when it would be time for them to leave.

"We will depart early in the morning to survey the town." Shino informed his team, "We should not expect to be back here until noon, so bring what you need."

"I will stay behind to wait for Inari-kun so he may show me notable areas around the village." Hinata offered, and the boy thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

After everyone had finished the evening meal they helped clean up. A short while later Tsunami guided the Leaf gennin upstairs, directing them to where they would be staying for the night. Shino, Kiba, and Sato were to share the guest room on the immediate left of the hall. The three of them retired to bed promptly, and Hinata followed Tsunami down the corridor.

"I didn't want to cram you all into one space like sardines, so I hope you don't mind if I keep you separate from your team?" she asked the Hyuga girl.

"Not at all." Hinata was fine with it, as she was with most things.

"Good." Tsunami smiled, "You'll stay with Inari in his room, alright? A futon was laid out for you already, so you rest easy, dear."

Hinata bowed politely, "Thank you very much, Tsunami-san."

The light snapped off in the hallway after Tsunami had left, and Hinata slinked into the dim room she had been assigned to. From the look of it, Inari was already asleep, laying askew with Chokaro nestled beside him. She sat down on her futon, admiring what a warm night it was. The window had been left open, allowing a gentle sea breeze and a symphony of crickets to enter.

Hinata retrieved a hairbrush from her bag and combed through her lengthening hair. It had already reached a good distance, halfway down her neck, and she expected it would be shoulder length by next spring. She had kept her hair short as a way to rebel against the traditions of her clan, both their long hair and their stinginess. Now she felt she had new reasons to change her appearance as she saw fit. No one had given her a critique about it either.

"So...how do you know Naruto-kun, huh?" Inari spoke up from his bed, "You seem to know that guy pretty well."

Hinata glanced over to him, seeing he was fully awake, sitting propped up against Chokaro. She finished brushing her hair, and laughed at the thought of the blonde haired boy, "Well...I'm not sure where to start, Inari-kun. He and I have been friends for most of our lives."

Inari nodded, "He's pretty easy to make friends with."

"That's very true. He, Haku-kun, and Gaara-kun have been friends since their childhood. They've grown up together and have always been very close. I've always admired their friendship, and spending time with them was something that always made me happy." Hinata had summed it up, but knew her explanation hardly did it justice.

"No wonder you're so nice." Inari said, stifling a yawn.

Hinata blushed, aware that her compassion was probably her most forthcoming quality. She then thought it would be prudent to add why she and Naruto were so close, "You see, Inari-kun, Naruto and I have been friends for a long time...but these days...it's much different. Naruto-kun and I have strong feelings for each other and want to be together."

Inari was pleasantly surprised, "Oh...well geez! Of course that guy would pick the cutest girl out there! You're his girlfriend then?"

"Well...um...yes."

"Ha! How cool is that?" the boy was thrilled to hear it, "A hero and his lady! Do you think that you two will get married one day?"

She was glad it was dark because her face was bright scarlet. It was thought that had crossed her mind several, if not hundreds of times. It was a topic so worn and frequented, it was almost like beating a dead horse. Hinata was already aware that Naruto had no intentions of letting her escape, much to her delight, but she also knew there were many obstacles that would need to be overcome beforehand.

Hinata sighed heavily, "Oh...if heaven and my father permit it, Inari-kun...but it's much too early to be taking something like that seriously."

"I'm not so sure." Inari said quietly.

"Why is that?"

"Well...if I had a girl like you on my arm, I'd marry you as soon as possible before any other guy could..."

Hinata could not help but laugh softly, "That sounds like something Naruto-kun would say..."

* * *

The following morning the gennin all rose at the same time. Shino instructed Hinata to stay and wait for Inari as she had suggested, while he and their teammates set out without her.

Hinata played outside on the beach with Chokaro, and the rest of the Leaf ninja ducked into a forested area nearby the outskirts of the village. While in the canopy, Shino divided the team up.

"Sato, you will go with Kiba and trace a path through town that will be used for the parade." the Aburame instructed, "We will meet back in this area in two hours, understood?"

"You got it, Shino-kun!" Sato chirped energetically, and Akamaru answered with an affirmative bark as well. Kiba, on the other hand, merely nodded, trying to mask his disdain.

The last thing the Inuzuka wanted at the moment was to work with the silver haired twit. Kiba wished he had stayed behind in Hinata's stead, but once they had split up and moved into town, there really was no other choice. He silently endured Sato's cheerful observations and inquiries, hoping he could get through the remainder of the mission without having an outburst.

* * *

Further north in the fishing district of the village, a collection of ninja roosted on top of a packaging warehouse. They looked down on the town from the roof of the building soundlessly.

"Tokuja-taicho, it seems a team of Leaf ninja has arrived." A man with auburn hair said, "Will this complicate things, do you think?"

The captain of the team was tall and lanky, dressed in deep indigo and gray. He was older than his subordinates, and had wise discerning eyes that scanned over the people on the street below. He glanced over to the nin who had addressed him, "Relax, Taiho. It won't be difficult to avoid those gennin. I don't think they're here to make trouble, but...just in case..."

Tokuja turned to his other two subordinates on his right, "Jito! Konoei! Be on your guard! Keep watch over those two Leaf nin who are exploring the city. I'll keep tabs on their leader." The kunoichi and her partner nodded to him, and Tokuja went back to his vigilant surveillance.

They split up on Tokuja's command and streaked across the rooftops in diverging directions.

* * *

Inari woke up later that morning with a start. A strange feeling had settled in his gut, as if he were being watched. The boy shrugged it off and got dressed before romping noisily down the stairs, calling for Chokaro. He found his mother and Hinata enjoying breakfast together at the dining room table. He sat down to join them, and Tsunami asked him how he had slept.

"I slept okay, ma. Oh, and good morning Hinata-chan!" After pulling the milk jug towards himself, Inari paused, remembering his previous night's conversation with Hinata. He looked at the Hyuga girl, grinning, and then added, "Hey ma! You want to hear something awesome?"

"What dear?"

"Hinata-chan here is Naruto's girlfriend!" Inari announced, laughing to himself, "Isn't that great?"

"Oh!" Tsunami had not expected such news, "Well that is a surprise– how nice! Do tell me, how is Naruto-kun doing?"

"Um...Naruto-kun has gone away to train for two years with Gama-sennin." Hinata informed them solemnly, "But in his last letter he seemed to be doing very well."

"I'm glad to hear it." Tsunami also poured herself some milk, "Though I wonder...how are you fairing without him, dear?"

Hinata fell utterly silent.

Tsunami and Inari exchanged a glance with each other, then realizing that Hinata must have been taking it very hard. Tsunami quickly regretted having asked, and apologized to the kunoichi, but Hinata told her not to worry about it.

"I do miss him terribly." The Hyuga girl admitted, "And...there are times that I am unsure if he will feel the same way when he finally returns..."

Tsunami did not want her to buy into doubt, "No, dear. I don't believe that Naruto-kun would ever do that. He is the kind of person who stays loyal to his loved ones forever." She turned to her son, "Right, Inari?"

"You got that right!"

Hinata relaxed a bit after listening to their assurances. Inwardly, however, it was still something that she feared. Time and distance had a good chance of changing his mind. Then again, it also did for her, _'But I would never abandon him– ever!' _The only time she felt better was when she did not think about it. She let the fear return to the recesses of her mind and finished eating breakfast.

Afterwards she and Inari ventured into town with Chokaro, and it was much easier for Hinata to keep her mind off of negative thoughts with the distraction of the city. They prodded around, touring interesting shops, and Inari was especially fond of pre-existing establishments that had improved.

"See? That over there is the hospital– it's way better now than it was. Know what else? We have three schools now! Everyone can go, even the kids who don't have as much money." Inari marched down the street beside the Hyuga, bubbling over with pride, "Oh yeah, there's more than enough food for everyone too. It's the bridge that really saved our village, that's why everyone can't wait to celebrate!"

Hinata was glad to hear it, "I'm just happy I was able to come here, Inari-kun. It would have been a shame to miss such a wonderful time in your village." She was hoping that she could also come again next year, if Tsunade did not mind terribly.

Inari stopped by a bicycle rack, and his voice dropped down to a whisper, "Since the fight on the bridge, my grandpa has been the one in charge...kind of a leader, I guess. He knew that once the bridge was finished things would get better...but there's the big question now..."

"What question?" Hinata asked, her voice softening as well.

"My grandpa is wondering if...if we should make our village a shinobi village." The boy told her.

Her eyebrows knitted into a small frown, "That would be difficult...it would require ninja from an outside village to intervene and organize the people here to be trained. This place was not originally settled by ninja..."

"But we can do it now, Hinata-chan!" Inari chuckled, "We have money and resources so we can do just that! Grandpa says it's only a matter of which village we out source from."

"You mean Konoha?" Hinata guessed.

"Yep." The boy nodded in confirmation, "It's gonna take a lot of thought, though. Grandpa wants everyone in the village to be in agreement before we decide on anything big."

She nodded, smiling, "Then...I have faith that you will all make the best decision."

* * *

Kiba and Sato combed through the town together, getting along well for the most part. Kiba kept his temper in check while observing which street corners looked the most treacherous, as well as a number of smaller bridges that would need to be guarded. Sato followed the Inuzuka's lead without complaint, keeping a wary eye open and committing the town's layout to memory.

"Are you really training Tama?" Kiba asked abruptly.

Sato confirmed it, "Yeah, but we're just brushing up on the basics like Replacement and Transformations...though she hasn't really lost her edge."

They stayed out of the public's way as they turned onto a busier road. "And...is it true that...that you two are engaged?" Kiba asked carefully.

Sato raised his eyebrows, and then hesitantly admitted it, "Er...yeah, that's true too..."

"Do you _want _to marry her?" The Inuzuka pressed, and Sato felt he was being awfully pushy, but then again, he found such questions agonizingly relevant.

"I...I don't really want to, if that's what you're asking. It's because...we're friends and it would get too weird. I don't want to lose her friendship– I'd hate that." Sato confessed, and then sighed to himself, feeling almost ashamed that he could be selfish that way.

"Are you kidding?" Kiba scoffed, narrowing his eyes, "Friendship is _ideal _for marriage– you should be thrilled!"

Sato was stunned by the Inuzuka's point, and ended up staring dumbly as Kiba continued, "You don't deserve such a wonderful person if you can't truly appreciate her!"

Sato felt that all focus on their task had then been obliterated. "I _do_ appreciate her!" he retorted weakly.

"Clearly you don't." Kiba growled edgily. They stopped near a grand water fountain in the center of the town, hoping to conclude the impromptu discussion.

"You don't know anything about us, Kiba." Sato snapped, folding his arms, "We go way back. My life was crappy until she came around, I get that. The same still proves true today!"

Kiba smirked, "That's all you have to say? Then let me tell you something...Hatake..." He stared the other boy in the eyes, "I love Tama and I want her to be my girlfriend. Hell— I want her to marry **me**. The last thing she needs is an air-head like you."

Sato could not believe what he was hearing, "You can't do that! She's my...er...well– you just can't! Stay away from her!"

"You can't even say it, can you?" Kiba gibed, "You're ashamed because you don't really care about her! You only see her as a babysitter!"

"You know what? You're an even bigger asshole than I thought you were!" Sato snarled.

The silver haired boy received a brutal sucker punch to the face that sent him crashing into the fountain. All restraint and camaraderie was lost, and the two boys battled furiously, drawing attention from passers-by who stopped to watch in confusion. Akamaru sat by on the sidewalk, uninvolved and whimpering. Even he knew when his master was out of line.

Kiba was eventually successful in snagging the Hatake by his shoulders, and raked vicious claws down his arms. He was surprised to see that he was only slashing at water. Sato had escaped with a genjutsu, and quickly countered with a flying kick that sent the Inuzuka back out onto the street again. Akamaru yapped pleadingly for the two to come back to their senses.

Sato also left the fountain, just as soaked as Kiba, who was shaking the drops from his coat in aggravation. "You can keep going by yourself!" Sato hissed, wiping the blood from his nose, and he then departed suddenly.

Kiba was no less angry than he had been before. "Go! That's right! Run back to Shino you chicken!" He howled after the other boy, bitter that he had not gotten a decisive hit in on him.

He called to Akamaru and they continued on without the Hatake, completely unaware that a ninja had been watching discretely from inside of a nearby café.

* * *

Shino had gone to inspect the outskirts of the village after sending Kiba and Sato into the heart of the city. He wanted to be sure that the wooded area he was in was secure_._

While perusing the treetops the Aburame was keen to note a number of broken and bent branches. _'A clear sign that a ninja recently passed through...' _He observed, less than pleased with the situation. It was suspicious enough that other ninja would be around when the villagers were celebrating. He also doubted they wanted to get in on the frivolity.

He planted a few kikai insects at the scene and sent a few dozen more to scatter and investigate. If there were any other disturbances, or sightings of other shinobi, Shino was certain there would be strife. He moved back in the direction of the town guardedly.

* * *

Later on they all met up for lunch, and Sato did his very best to avoid Kiba. It was not so much the physical torment so much as they verbal abuse that the Hatake could not stand. In addition, he had failed to say anything to Shino about their little spat, _'I don't want to get Shino-kun involved in this...I want him to trust that I can handle things...'_

The shinobi were all too lost in thought to participate in the excited chatter of Tazuna's family. They ate quietly, conversing briefly with each other if at all. Inari was beginning to wonder if his friends were feeling well. After lunch they took a break from their reconnaissance work to relax.

Kiba and Akamaru played with Inari and Chokaro outside, and Shino remained on the porch with Tazuna, going over the plans for the next day. Hinata had helped Tsunami tidy up the house before joining the others outside, and she found it odd that Sato was no where in sight. A quick glimpse with her Byakugan immediately pinpointed him near the back of the house.

She ventured around to the opposite yard and found Sato sulking on a dock by himself. It was unusual for him to isolate himself in such a way, Hinata felt, and she took a seat beside him on the platform, "Sato-kun, what is bothering you?"

"Kiba thinks that I'm an idiot." Sato explained shortly, "But I don't think that guy has any business judging me!"

"What happened?"

"He said...he said that..." The boy's face screwed up with anger, "He wants Tama to be his girlfriend! Can you believe that? He also said that I'm stupid for not wanting to marry her!"

"You should not let what Kiba-kun says bother you." Hinata advised him, "He only says those things to you because he has frustrations of his own that are left unsaid, I think."

He nodded slowly, "I get it...but it's just that...my worry is that he might have said something right about me..."

The Hyuga girl hugged his shoulders, "There's nothing wrong with you, Sato-kun. I know Tama-chan is fine with how things are."

Sato smiled slightly, and clapped his arm around her in response, "Thanks for being such a good buddy, Sunshine..."

* * *

The following day people were busy embellishing the town, and the gennin set out to help and supervise. Sato had found he was most comfortable with Hinata, for the time being, and he aided her and Inari while they were hanging streamers and lanterns from telephone poles. Kiba kept his distance from Sato, not keen on getting into another fight with him in front of their teammates.

Shino called him over while he was in the middle of helping a man set up a display. The Inuzuka and his ninken crossed over to the team leader expectantly, "What's up Shino? More instructions?"

"One of my insects has confirmed for me the detection of intruders in this village. You and I will investigate." Shino told him, "Let the others continue their work here."

"Yeah, I got it." Kiba agreed quietly. The two Leaf nin separated from the rest of the people hard at work preparing for the coming festival. Akamaru had picked up an alien scent and Kiba reported on it as they followed the trail through town, "Akamaru says that it smells like shinobi, but there are so many other smells mixed in it's difficult to pick out..."

They stopped on a rooftop where, to their shock, they were swiftly confronted by those they were seeking. Both shinobi, a man and a woman, bore the symbol of Rain. The kunoichi was strikingly beautiful with strawberry blonde hair, and she smiled at the gennin amiably, "Hello boys! It's nice to see you two cooperating so nicely. I suggest you go back to work though, that way you and the townspeople don't get hurt, okay?"

"Why are you here?" Shino demanded lowly.

Konoei spoke up calmly, "We are here to help the reformation of this village so it may become a shinobi province. It will take a lot of work, but we will do our best."

His partner, Jito, added, "Because this lovely city is now thriving economically again it will be a prosperous change. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yeah, really nice. So have you talked to the villagers about your intentions yet?" Kiba asked guardedly.

"They will find out tomorrow." Konoei answered.

"Your reform sounds more like an attack, in actuality." Shino informed them, "Be warned, there will be conflict between our parties if you do not reconsider."

"Well then...let the conflict begin!" Jito laughed, charging abruptly with a chain-dagger. They evaded, dodging sideways, and she swiped at Kiba in amusement as he righted himself in the air. There was barely any time for him to deflect her blade with a kunai. The Inuzuka leapt over to the next roof for some distance, while Shino singled out Konoei.

The Aburame's nagamaki appeared after being concealed in his coat, and he forced the Rain ninja back with a high-speed slash. Konoei seemed disinterested, but summoned an ornate spear to counter Shino's attack. The blades arced through the air, caroming off each other with a metallic hum.

It became glaringly obvious that both Ame nin were incredibly fast. They did not attack in seriousness, and darted in circles around their respective adversaries. When their normal assaults were so easily avoided, the Leaf ninja chose to change their strategy.

Akamaru had transformed into the likeness of his master to distract Jito, and while she fought off the disguised ninken, Kiba attacked from behind with Gatsuuga. Jito tripped the dog and landed a brutal kick to the gut, before ducking down to avoid the Inuzuka's sneak assault. Her chain lashed out after him, catching him by his right arm, and Jito thrashed the weapon so the dagger came wheeling down after Kiba as he struggled. He evaded it, barely, getting a nick on his shoulder in the process.

Shino, a short distance away, was beginning to overwhelm Konoei with his swarm of Kikai insects. In a wise move, Konoei chose to retreat, "Kirigakure no Jutsu..." Mist descended, and both Konoei and Jito disappeared into it rather than finishing the fights they had started.

Kiba lost their scent in the fog, and cursed loudly after they had escaped, "They got away too easily! We've got to find out what they're up to!"

"I planted one of my insects on each of them before they could retreat." Shino told him, "They won't be able to hide as effectively now."

They opted to return to the rest of their team instead of giving chase. Hinata and Sato were surprised to hear that other ninja were present, and aimed to found a shinobi village.

"If their intention is taking over the village they will first target its leader." Shino deduced grimly.

Inari's face was lit with terror at the thought, "Then they'll go after my Grandpa!"

There was a silent agreement then to find Tazuna, and the gennin set out without Inari, hastening to find the man.

* * *

At the time Tazuna was already at the bridge with a large group of volunteers. They were cleaning up and adorning the structure as best they could, but overhead the sky was darkened by heavy clouds, so their preparations were slightly rushed in order to avoid possible rain. Murky waves coming in from the bay churned sullenly beneath the bridge.

"Does this look good, Tazuna-san?" A young boy asked, gesturing to a streamer he and his friends had set up, "We couldn't get it much higher than this...unless your ninja friends jumped up there for us!" He seemed interested in the people who had stopped by the day before.

"It looks fine." Tazuna told him, and then added, "But maybe those Leaf kids wouldn't mind stopping out here a little later to spruce the place up."

The boy laughed, "I'll look forward to that! Hey...is that one of them over there?"

Tazuna glanced back to where a tall ninja stood waiting on the side railing of the bridge. He was certainly no one familiar, but Tazuna did not want to alarm anyone, "Er...hey kid, why don't you bring the rest of the supplies back to that nice lady over there while I talk to my friend, alright?"

The boy left obediently, and Tazuna cautiously approached the strange ninja who had arrived. His voice was gruff and impatient, "Can I help you? Or are you here to help set up?"

"You are Tazuna, yes? It's very good to finally meet you." The ninja said pleasantly, "My name is Hariyomu Tokuja, and I am a former ninja of the Rain village."

"Former, eh?" Tazuna repeated, "I hate to say it, buddy, but that doesn't sit too well with me."

"Please try to understand, Tazuna-san, that the death of our village leader, Hanzo-sama, has forced my students and I to withdraw from Amegakure." Tokuja explained, "The man who controls our home now is a ninja with dark and heartless intent. We refuse to give him our allegiance."

The old man frowned, "How noble."

"My team and I seek to found a new ninja village that will be peaceable, and one day be able to restore Rain to its original state." Tokuja went on, "And for this dream to be achieved I will need your help, Tazuna-san, for this village is ideal."

"Sorry." Tazuna told him, "I'm not interested."

The Rain nin gave him a troubled look, "Why not?"

"I can understand that you and your team may be struggling, and although having ninja here would promote defense and warn other countries of our status..." The old man sighed, "Your offer is sour. You and yours are here to make _another _Rain village– you're not here for the sake of advancement. You don't have any interest in helping the people who live here already, I could tell right off the bat...so I'll have to pass, Tokuja-san."

Tokuja was silent, clearly displeased with Tazuna's answer. He stood contemplatingly on the railing, not revealing a stitch of emotion to the old man who had rejected his proposal.

"Tazuna!"

The old man turned around, and was glad to see his guards had arrived. The Leaf gennin surrounded their client in a defensive formation, immediately distrusting of the ninja who was already present on the bridge.

"Tazuna-san..." Tokuja spoke up at length, "You have made a very foolish choice. Whether or not you approve, the conversion of this village is imminent. If you wish to avoid the injury of your fellow citizens, I suggest you rethink your decision." Mist from beneath the bridge swallowed him up, and the mysterious Ame nin was gone before the gennin could react.

Tazuna stood uncertainly with the Leaf ninja, wondering if perhaps cooperating was the best choice after all. He explained to Shino's team what Tokuja had wanted, and none of them believed he had acted any differently than they would have.

"I just can't believe that some asshole like that has the gall to threaten a defenseless village!" Sato spat furiously, "Just who does he think he is anyway?"

"I'm sorry about all of this," Tazuna apologized to them, "I didn't want to get anymore Leaf shinobi in over their heads again. Maybe it would be best...if the parade was canceled for now. I think I'll go and negotiate with this Tokuja fellow."

"Don't even think about it." Kiba warned him.

Sato nodded in agreement, "That's right. We're still willing to help you!"

Hinata turned to their team leader for the verdict, "What do you think, Shino-kun?"

All eyes rested on the Aburame as he came to a decision, "Due to the dictates of our employment, we are still obligated to defend and keep the peace in this village. It is because that conflict arose during the celebration that this matter is within our jurisdiction. We are responsible, so we will dispose of the nukenin who have chosen to interfere at this time."

The Hatake patted Shino on the shoulder, "Good call there, Shino-kun."

Tazuna chuckled, not surprised that Leaf ninja would be so reliable, "Thank you very much for your help, then."

* * *

The next day there was a vast party within the streets of the village. The gennin had all prepared to the best of their ability, and were on their guard for the Ame nin who had yet to reappear. Though public safety was their main goal, they were more interested in the facts they had currently on their foes.

Shino notified them that so far, there were only three shinobi they knew for certain that they needed to look out for. There was doubt they would strike at a time when other ninja were so focused on looking for them as well. They suspected that the Rain nin would lie low until they had a chance to get Tazuna alone to intimidate him. That, thankfully, was something that would be difficult for them, because the old man and his grandson were at the head of the parade– swamped with celebrating villagers and under strict surveillance.

The Leaf ninja had scattered across the village and hidden themselves, staying on the lookout for impending danger. Hinata kept vigilant watch over the area with her Byakugan, but she could not detect any sign of the enemy ninja.

The bloated rain clouds that had blown in the day before finally burst that morning, and a heavy downpour inundated the roads within minutes. People on the streets scuttled laughingly to shelter beneath awnings and into shops, but were not discouraged by the rainstorm. A sudden lightning strike had hit and splintered a telephone pole, that toppled over into the street during the squall.

Both Kiba and Hinata had been near the area at the time, and reacted quickly to the incident. No one had been hurt since most people were indoors at the moment. Kiba still felt suspicious, though, "Do you think they were responsible? They are Rain ninja after all, so who's to say that they didn't start this thunderstorm?"

Her Byakugan was scanning the area futilely, "But Kiba-kun, none of them are here...this must be a regular accident. Until they come out of hiding no one can be blamed for this sort of thing."

They both returned to their perches and waited out the rest of the deluge. It ended within minutes, and once the clouds had passed overhead music began again and the procession continued down the street. The celebration continued without any further interruption. Noon rolled around and the Leaf ninja stopped very briefly to eat before returning to their posts. They were able to relax more easily while watching the joy of the people, and not having sighting the Ame nin even once. As the parade neared its conclusion, Sato stopped by Shino's position on the ledge of the hospital, completely laid back and looking forward to a smooth evening.

"Maybe they'll show up tomorrow, the bastards." Sato speculated, "I don't think they'd give up that easy, since that guy did say imminent and all..."

Shino still had doubt on the matter, "The odds of them backing off for fear of being outnumbered are small. Tokuja's proposition was serious." He paused in thought, and then asked, "Sato, where did Tazuna say the parade was supposed to end?"

"Hm?" The silver haired boy was reclined on the ledge, his arms folded beneath his head, "Oh...I think he said that they were going to finish up on the bridge, right? Oh." He sat up, a bit unnerved, "Is that...is that bad?"

"They are at the bridge, then." Shino said with certainty, "That is where they intend to strike."

"Shit!" Sato leapt up in a panic, "What the hell are we waiting here for in that case? We have to hurry!"

He and Shino abandoned the hospital roof, hastily taking off for the bridge. Shino made sure to send Kikai insects to both Kiba and Hinata, to signal to them what was going on.

* * *

The Aburame's prediction had been accurate, and while Tazuna was giving a heartfelt speech on the bridge, a barrage of smoke pellets sent the crowd scattering in fright. The people fled quickly from the scene, and the Ame nin who had carefully planned their ambush surrounded Tazuna before he could leave. Inari stayed close to his grandfather, with a firm grip on Chokaro who was growling at the newcomers.

Taiho turned to Tazuna, startling the man. His eyes were as red as blood, much like his hair, and his threatening expression was not helping them relax either. "Tazuna-san, is it? I'm here to warn you that this is your last chance to cooperate with Tokuja-taicho. It really is in your best interest to ally yourself with us."

Inari spoke up first, "Yeah right! We don't respond to threats, I think you should know! You better get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Tazuna agreed, smiling to himself. He blinked, startled when Taiho charged them with a burst of speed, and snatched Inari up with one hand.

He leapt back to the railing, dangling the boy over the edge, "This bridge means so much to you, doesn't it? Wouldn't it be a shame if the bridge that has saved so many lives _claims one _today, hm?"

"Drop me then you jerk!" Inari howled fearlessly, struggling valiantly, "I know how to swim now!"

Taiho smirked at him, "Oh, is that so? Boy, I promise you'll be dead before you even hit the water..."

"Leave him alone! I'll do whatever you say..." Tazuna conceded, unwilling to risk his grandson's life.

"Grandpa don't listen to them, you hear me? You can't let people march in here again and bully us anymore!" Inari pleaded with him, "We've worked so hard and we can't give up now– dad wouldn't want us to!"

"You think this is a joke?" Taiho sneered, "You've got five seconds to decide if you value your life, kid!"

"Inari...I don't want you to be a martyr like your father was." Tazuna said softly, "I'll cooperate if that's what it takes. I think we'll be alright."

Before Inari could protest again Taiho flailed unexpectedly, crying out in surprise after Chokaro had rushed up and bit into his calf. He lost his grip, and the boy was fortunate enough to be tossed down to the concrete again, where he scrambled back to his feet. Taiho kicked the dog aside, frustrated, "The last thing I need right now is rabies..."

Inari knelt down beside Chokaro, patting the injured dog and thanking her for her bravery. Tazuna stepped in front of Inari when Taiho approached, "Don't touch him again! I swear that by the end of this day you will all regret having come here!"

Jito was nearby, and laughed at the old man's proclamation, "Aw...Gramps doesn't want us to hurt the little boy...well– I guess we can just go for you instead, huh?" She drew out her chain dagger, not missing the effect of intimidation it had as Tazuna's eyes widened, "Don't be scared, Gramps, this will be quick."

"Gatsuuga!"

Kiba and Akamaru threw themselves at their enemies in a spiraling formation, sending the unsuspecting Ame nin scattering in all directions. Jito regrouped and joined Konoei, taking on the Inuzuka and his transformed ninken. Hinata, who had also arrived, squared off with Taiho. She and Kiba had been much closer to the bridge than their teammates. Once Shino had sent them the message, she and Kiba were quick to find Tazuna.

Her eyes were lit with the Byakugan, and she attacked with unrestrained jabs of jyukken. Taiho blocked, unfamiliar with the fighting style, and recoiled in shock as her chakra bit in through his skin and damaged his chakra coils. Seeing direct combat would be tricky, he changed his strategy, and used his superior speed to evade her.

"You've got a neat little kekkei genkai, don't you missy?" Taiho chuckled, "Want to see mine?" He demonstrated his bizarre power, morphing his body and gained reptilian features that made her balk in confusion. He sent her flying back a way with one massive tail thwack. "Try to hit me now, ha!" Taiho taunted before jumping off the side of the bridge.

His transformation perfectly facilitated swimming, and he took cover under the water, figuring that she would be unable to reach him. Hinata stood up again and brushed herself off, trying to stay calm, _'It's been so long since I've tried to use it...but I need to now. I need to be sure that I've become stronger!' _

She tapped into the ancestral power she had been gifted with, and scanned the area with the new and hypersensitive vision of the Misago Byakugan. Hinata could see the Rain ninja loitering underwater very clearly. He moved just as fast there as he did on land, and she anticipated his strike after seeing him make hand seals, and avoided jets of water that crashed up against the bridge.

'_He intends to fight from a distance so he can't be harmed by my jyukken.' _She observed, while easily deflecting the watery assaults that rained down. One larger barrage followed from all directions, and Hinata repelled it with a precisely timed rotation that ripped the water apart into harmless droplets. Taiho quickly noted how his long-range attacks were useless against her, and finally crashed up to the surface again for another risky, head-on assault.

"Come here, little miss!" Taiho snarled, slashing furiously at her with elongated claws. She dodged agilely, nullifying his attempts completely, and observed how his strength had multiplied considerably. Punches that sailed past her connected with the concrete of the bridge and tore it off in chunks. A flying kick followed one of his tail-sweeps, and Hinata noted that she would not be able to dodge after he had backed her up against the edge of the bridge.

"Kaiten!" Her rotation was more fierce than the previous one, and though it forced him back successfully, it also hacked off a portion of the railing behind her. _'Oh dear...if we aren't careful we may end up damaging this bridge, and I am sure Tazuna-san will not be happy about that...' _She spied Kiba was also gouging out some impressive craters as Konoei and Jito scrambled to avoid his relentless taijutsu.

"Don't forget about me!" Taiho warned, seeing that she was distracted, and charged again with impressive speed. Time slowed down, and Hinata, though already planning a counterattack, observed again the astral trigrams she had seen the day of the Retrieval Mission. They were aligned faultlessly, measuring space and time, and Taiho seemed to melt away while she regarded them in the dimness.

Ahead of her, one character had lit up with otherworldly light, calling for her. Hinata understood that it was a simple gesture that would help her find a way to fight back, but she could not help her curiosity in viewing the other trigrams. A faint projection on her right looked interesting, but when she reached out it did not grow any brighter. Unfortunately, it did respond.

She had not expected to be suddenly jolted from her body, which she lost in total numbness, and for a moment Hinata pondered what she could have possibly done to herself. Her mind seemed utterly alone in a vast void, stretched thin and groping outwards for something unknown. _'What did I do? Can I...undo it?' _She wondered. She was assaulted by a voice a moment later.

_Does that mean...I'm going to become evil? Hey Fox...what was that just now? I could have sworn I felt something just now..._

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata was certain that she had heard him. There was no doubt– his voice had been as clear as it would have been if he had been standing right next to her. He was far away, and she supposed that was why it was so difficult to stay connected. Overwhelmed by the strain, Hinata blacked out after a few moments.

Taiho halted in surprise after seeing the Hyuga girl suddenly tumble and lay limp on the ground. He laughed aloud at the sight, "Wow...I can't believe I was actually _worried _about fighting you! What for? You look tough and you're impossible to hit– and then you faint all of the sudden! Heh heh!"

Shortly after Hinata's collapse, the rest of her team arrived. Shino dove ahead with no warning of any kind, slicing into Taiho's back when he tried to flee. His kikai insects swarmed to prevent him from returning to the water, and began to drain his chakra. Sato stole a moment to check on the fallen kunoichi, "Sunshine? _Sunshine!_"

The Hatake knelt down beside her, dreading what could have happened to her. He held her unresponsive form, calling to her unavailingly. _'She looks okay, but what do I know? She could be seriously hurt and I wouldn't have a clue!' _Sato was worried that if he went to fight with the others that she would be vulnerable without him, _'And Naruto would have my head if anything happened to her! Jeez!'_

"Sato-kun, it's okay." Inari sidled up to him, holding his whimpering dog in his arms, "Grandpa and I will stay with her, she'll be fine!"

Sato looked to the boy and then to Tazuna, and after the old man gave him a reassuring nod, he stood up, leaving Hinata in their care. "Right...make sure you guys don't move from this spot. If something happens scream really loud and I'll come help you!" Sato notified them before rushing ahead into the battle.

He immediately went to aid Kiba, much against his inner council, who was snared in a complex netting of chains that seemed to have spawned from Jito's weapon. Sato stopped, making hand seals, knowing that if he didn't free the Inuzuka quickly, Konoei was going to finish him off. _'It's about time I put this to the test...it's not lethal, but it sure is handy!' _The Hatake formed a hasty Chidori, and after a short running start, molded the chakra briefly before pitching it towards Kiba.

The thin razor wheel of lightning startled Jito when in hacked through the chains, and Kiba shrugged loose. The Inuzuka regrouped beside the silver haired boy, giving him an annoyed look, "What the hell took you so long? Me and Hinata have been fighting for ages!"

He shrugged, "Me and Shino got lost on the road of life?"

Before Kiba could snap at him about his weak reply Konoei descended, swiping at them with his spear that was able to stretch to whatever length he pleased. Sato leapt for him, drawing out both of his kodachi, "Yeah! I'll take you on Rainy-guy!" The sound of weapons glancing off told Kiba he would not have to intervene, and he returned his attention to Jito. He and Akamaru lunged for her, and she shrieked, moving back to her partner.

"Let's finish them together, Konoei-kun!" She called, making hand signs, "They're more trouble than they're worth!"

Konoei also performed hand signs that aided her in raising a huge torrent of water, that plunged down and washed over half of the bridge. When the wave had ebbed off both Kiba and Sato were nowhere to be seen. Jito cheered, thanking her teammate for his help, and was unceremoniously plowed into from behind by Kiba, "Gatsuuga!" Jito gave a cry before hurtling over the side of the bridge, and Konoei was too shocked to react.

"My genjutsu isn't easy to spot, I think you've noticed." Sato smiled, stalking over to the remaining Ame nin, "You really thought you had us, didn't you?"

"I'll make you pay for that!" Konoei snarled, slashing ruthlessly at the Hatake, but was forced back when Kiba teamed up with his fellow Leaf gennin and a gang attack resulted. Konoei retreated to the opposite side of the bridge, where Taiho was struggling against Shino. They were too worn out to present an effective counter attack against the Leaf shinobi.

Akamaru gave a warning yelp, and Kiba interpreted, "What the–? What do you mean we're in trouble? What's gonna happen–" A water jutsu was launched from behind the three boys, which they dodged thanks to the ninken's warning. It ravaged the entire bridge, and gave Konoei and Taiho an opportunity to rest. A follow up blast struck Sato, nearly flinging him off the side, and he hung on to the railing, wide-eyed, _'Whew! That was so close it was scary!'_

Shino and Kiba rounded about to help him up, but two water clones ambushed them, using the remaining water on the bridge to imprison them, "Water Prison Technique!" Spheres of water snapped up, trapping each nin in their own suffocating bubble.

Tokuja appeared on the far side of the bridge, looking smug, "Don't any of you understand how useless it is to resist? Please...save us the trouble and cooperate already– we don't want to kill you."

Sato swung himself up back onto the bridge, facing off against the Rain ninja who had arrived, "Cooperate? I don't think you've given us enough incentive...why are you doing this anyway?"

"I've said it once before...the civil war in Hidden Rain claimed the life of our leader, Hanzo-sama. Going back there would be useless when Pein crushes the rebellion time and time again..." Tokuja explained in frustration, "Rather than suffering through such a dismal fate, we have escaped to create a new life. A new village for the people loyal to Hanzo is imperative, and I will do whatever necessary to get one!"

"But taking over this place by force? If you were truly as decent as you make yourself sound then you would've negotiated with these people!" Sato retorted angrily, "You have no right to do what you're doing!"

"And the ninja who killed Hanzo-sama also had no right to do what he did, but abiding by right and wrong slows down progression." Tokuja concluded, "It's time to end this. Konoei! Taiho! Finish them off..." Both of his students had caught their breath, and Sato could only wait with his kodachi drawn once they attacked in unison.

Four of the Hyuga's shadow clones intervened, two each dividing off and buffering the advancing Rain ninja. Sato sighed in relief, not only for being rescued, but also over the fact that his friend was awake and unharmed. Hinata crossed over to him, letting her clones pummel the already exhausted Ame nin with brutal jyukken strikes, "Are you alright, Sato-kun?"

"Sure, but I could say the same for you, Sunshine." Sato smiled at her, "What happened back there?"

She frowned inwardly, "I don't know...I...I think I hurt myself somehow. But I can still fight!"

Tokuja was not pleased to see that another Leaf shinobi was active again, and had also defeated his subordinates with relative ease. "I'm through with giving you all chances to reconsider, now you either beg for mercy or die!" Tokuja proclaimed, biting his thumb, and then summoning a giant salamander to the bridge.

Sato and Hinata separated to avoid a huge, webbed foot that stomped down. The creature was a venomous orange, skin stretched tight over its body with countless dark flecks and grooves. Its bulging lime eyes stared down at them as Tokuja perched on top of its head, commanding it to attack. The newt's throat expanded briefly before it spewed a wad of noxious acid down at the Leaf ninja.

Hinata used a desperate rotation to deflect the corrosive away from Tazuna and Inari. Sato lunged forward when there was an opening, hurling another Chidori at the creature's face, but the salamander stood unfazed, oblivious to the strike and the pain it should have caused. Tokuja gave another short command before the newt reached out with surprising swiftness, and pinned Sato down with one of its clumsy feet.

The boy made one last gasp for air, biting his thumb, and hoping he could finish sealing before he was nothing more than a pancake. He conjured an enormous amount of chakra in his panic, and summoned hastily. Sato blinked up, suddenly free and able to breathe. He scooted backwards, shocked that he had managed to call upon the largest owl he had seen to date.

He grinned up and the prodigious, tawny owl that loomed above him. She could barely fit on the bridge, and after a moment of observation, Sato understood her striped feathers were ruffled in agitation– if not fury. The bird knocked the salamander back without much thought, more flustered about being summoned than fighting.

Sato, in a wise move, prostrated on the ground before addressing her, "I'm sorry for this being so abrupt! I heard that you were the new boss, and I meant to talk to you sooner but–!"

She screeched a cry so shrill it left all present temporarily deaf.

"Don't let it scare you– get it!" Tokuja snapped at his hesitant summon, and the salamander lumbered forward, swiping at the owl with a thick, heavy tail. The bird hopped back thoughtlessly, utterly unaffected. When her feet met the ground again, her massive claws began tearing into the pavement. Sato cringed, realizing he was in over his head, "Please, Kutaishi!"

The owl boss suddenly lashed out, striking the newt squarely on the neck with merciless talons. It gave a low squeal of anguish before backing off of the bridge, and slipping into the water, with Tokuja still a passenger on its head. Once safe in its element, it spat jets of saltwater back up at the bird who evaded them without much effort.

Hinata had freed Kiba and Shino from their respective Water Prisons, and asked Sato, "Are you sure that...this owl you've summoned is...safe?"

"Er..." He scratched the back of his head, "Well...we're probably in more danger now than we previously were, and believe me, that was not my original intention..."

Shino gave him a look of deep disapproval, and Sato edged closer to the monster of a bird, again trying to reason with her, "Uh...hey, could you maybe be a bit more careful? This bridge is awfully fragile and the people who live here really need it–"

Kutaishi looked down at him briefly, and to his eternal horror, took off a moment later. Sato watched in dumbfoundment as the blasted animal flew away, not regarding his request in the slightest. _'Oh shit.'_

Tokuja laughed at the pitiful sight, "Well that was impressive! You have absolutely no control over that thing, do you boy?"

The Byakugan flashed briefly in Hinata's eyes before she reported, "Um...Sato-kun? I am not so sure that she abandoned you yet. I can still see her high above us...about three miles up."

Sato looked at her briefly, "Well, even if she didn't leave...that still could be a bad thing."

Tokuja's salamander was on an acid-spewing spree during the time, and they were all forced to evade. Though it was not caustic enough to melt the concrete, it was certainly more than enough to dissolve human flesh. Inari had a rather fun time running around with his friends, despite the fact they were in unimpeded danger.

During their frantic scurrying, unknown to them, was that Kutaishi was descending at several hundred miles per hour. The bird had made a perilous dive to get near ground level again, and generated one tremendous wingbeat that launched several, razor-sharp contour feathers into the bay. They stuck into the salamander like knives, stunning it, and ending its barrage of projectile acid. Neither Sato or Tokuja could believe the bird had returned.

The Rain ninja abandoned his summon and leapt for the bridge to avoid the incoming owl, and Shino was quick to send a large swarm of insects to drain his chakra. The salamander struggled to dive underwater, but the inlet was simply too shallow to conceal its girth, and Kutaishi slammed into it a moment later, hooking her claws into its face with a nail-biting crunch. The gennin watched in fascinated horror as the vicious owl dragged the helpless salamander ashore, shaking it violently, until it disappeared in a cloud of smoke– defeated.

Hinata aided Shino in dispatching Tokuja with a combined assault of insects and jyukken. Once the Rain ninja was unconscious along with the rest of his team, the two looked back to see Kutaishi circling around the bridge, trying to shave off the speed she had built up during her dive. After she had slowed down sufficiently, she perched on a rocky beachfront beside the bridge, and Sato immediately went to thank her.

"That was great! Holy shit you're amazing!" Sato cheered, inwardly proud that he was the one who had called upon such a beast, "No wonder they say you're the strongest!"

"**Fool!**" Her voice was unmistakably livid. Sato kneeled down again, realizing she hardly had a reason _not _to kill him.

"My name is Hatake Sato, and I am the son of your friend, Riei!" He introduced warily, "I meant no disrespect by calling you for help."

"Shabby little weakling! Your lineage earns you _nothing_ with me!" She hissed.

Hinata made a start to go help her friend, but Shino stopped her, shaking his head. She felt her stomach clench with fear, wondering if the owl intended to exact a price for her services.

"I am very sorry. I am your humble servant." Sato said solemnly, doubting it would be enough to save his life.

Kutaishi relaxed a bit, "I won't kill you, if that's what you're expecting, but I do not fight for just anybody. I understand how you have become popular with my children, but you will do well to understand that I am an _entirely _different matter. _Never call me again!_"

Sato flinched at the gust her booming voice created, and heaved a sigh after she departed in a cloud of smoke. A shocked silence followed afterwards, and Sato stood shakily to his feet, brushing dust from his jacket. Kiba, back on the bridge, was astounded that the Hatake had just risked his life for the sake of a mission– no matter how stupid the risk was.

He left the jagged outcrop and rejoined his friends, glad to see that no one had sustained injury. It was also pleasing that the Rain ninja were all splayed out at their feet– utterly spent in energy. Inari glanced over to the end of the bridge, where the entire town had gathered and watched the fight. He snickered at their awed faces.

Kiba helped Hinata disarm and tie up their defeated adversaries. Sato rested on a patch of unbroken concrete while Shino lectured him on proper summoning technique, and how he had nearly jeopardized their mission by risking it all on one bird.

Tazuna stood beside Inari, observing the damage done to the bridge. The road had been torn up, and pieces of siding and railing were crumbling, but other than that, it was still standing, "Definitely needs a patch-job, though..." After a moment of assessing the detriment, the old man laughed to himself.

Inari looked up to him, still clinging to his dog, "What's so funny, eh Grandpa?"

"Well, Inari..." Tazuna smiled, "It seems to me that this bridge is a magnet for great shinobi battles."

* * *

The next day, the celebration, though delayed, continued without any further distraction. All the villagers seemed to be having an even better time after witnessing a battle on the bridge the day before, that seemed to have encapsulated what they had envisioned the first battle to be– a struggle for freedom.

Shino, Kiba, and Sato were still on active duty supervising the public, but they insisted that Hinata stay behind to rest. No one was certain what had caused her blackout, and they were not willing to risk it happening again. Hinata remained home with Tsunami and Inari, nursing a splitting headache, and trying to understand what had gone wrong.

'_I chose to do something differently than what my instincts directed...and I hurt myself somehow.' _She was puzzled over it still, _'I didn't think I was going to, though. It's just so strange...I wish someone else had this ability so they could explain to me why things happen the way they do...' _Hinata also hadn't a clue as to why Naruto's voice had become so incredibly clear– or how she had accidentally disconnected herself from her body.

She rested outside on the porch with Inari, holding a bag of ice to her throbbing head. She listened contently as Inari recalled his meeting with Naruto's team, and how they had inspired him. "Say, Hinata-chan, where are they now exactly if they're not together?" He thought to ask.

Hinata watched Chokaro patrol the front yard while she answered, "Naruto-kun is out west somewhere, he said. And Gaara-kun and Haku-kun are in the Hidden Sand village."

"Huh...you don't say?" Inari muttered, beckoning his dog over, "Well...I'd really like to see them again sometime."

* * *

The festivities ended the next day, and the Leaf shinobi prepared for the trip home with great reluctance. Their last meal together was breakfast, and Tazuna was trying to get a few last words in while he could, "All of you did outstanding work– which really comes as no surprise to me. I really have to thank you for boosting the morale of this village."

"Don't mention it," Kiba smiled good-naturedly, "We only did what we had to do."

"I wouldn't put it so lightly." Tazuna replied, "I went around town yesterday surveying people, and all of them felt after watching you brave, young Leaf ninja fight that it's something they want to do too." The old man smiled widely, "I have hope that this place will become a ninja village with time– but by our own decision."

"That sounds pretty sweet!" Sato approved of the idea, "Good luck then, Gramps."

After finishing up and packing, they left with heartfelt goodbyes. Kiba had a difficult time getting Akamaru away from Chokaro, but once they set out, all of the gennin were beginning to feel the aches and pains that were a result of the previous day's fighting. By the time they had gotten to the bridge, which was looking worse for the wear as well, their pace had slowed.

Hinata had paled considerably, and though her head was hurting less she was still not looking forward to the long trek back to the Leaf village. Shino noticed her fatigue, "Do you think that you are feeling well enough for the return journey?"

"I...I'm not sure." She admitted, slightly embarrassed. She had a feeling they were all dreading it.

"I can solve that problem, Sunshine." Sato offered, summoning, but with much less chakra, an owl to help them out. Kutaiku looked at them expectantly, asking what they needed.

Kiba recognized the barn owl from the Retrieval Mission, and quickly understood what Sato intended, "Here we go again..." He sighed, climbing up onto the owl's back, and helped Hinata clamber up as well. He was no fan of flying, but if it meant skipping the two-day journey home by foot, he would cope. Once they had all balanced out on the bird's back, Kutaiku took off with care, soaring out over the bridge in the direction of the mainland. People nearby watched them leave, wide-eyed, and Inari– who had followed the group to the edge of town, also observed the departure.

His adoration for Leaf shinobi had grown immensely, and he did not fight the smile that spread on his face, _'Wow...we've got to do this more often...'_

* * *

The first week passed like a mechanical blur for Haku. Every day was the same: Rise early and learn new techniques, and retire when the sun left the sky.

The wounds that Zabuza had inflicted upon him religiously Haku began to ignore. He did not notice pain when he focused, and as time passed Haku learned, and he avoided most hits that could cause injury almost by reflex. Attacks were engraved into his mind, and at times during the night he would wake to find himself punching at empty air in the darkness.

When Zabuza had declared it was time to move on, Haku had not even thought once about where they would be going next. After nearly a day's travel they had ended up near the coast of the same island, that was sparsely populated and barren.

The chilly winter air made the wind blowing in from the bay reach sub-zero temperatures. The beach was only a massive collection of rocks and eroded cliffs, and a small shack was holed up against a hillside beneath the clouded sky. It was nowhere near as comfortable as the lodge had been, but they slept in separate rooms and ate whatever meager food was provided by the tenant who hadn't cared to know their names. They stayed there for over three weeks.

It was a constrained month's stay in the cramped hideout, and the majority of each day was spent training. At first Haku had thought it one of the most abominable places they could have chosen, but he kept his opinions to himself because he knew Zabuza did not want to hear them. Frozen waves beat up against the cliff side every day, and Haku forced himself to grow accustomed to the harsh conditions. Eventually he was not bothered by it at all.

His focus was on developing his skills which he did without complaint. His accuracy with senbon increased five fold, and the sinewy ivory of his arms and legs soon revealed lean muscles beneath the skin from the intense training. In a short time, he had been transformed into a swift, angular, educated ninja who was a far cry from the lonely boy who had first encountered Zabuza. Despite all of the improvement and changes, however, Haku's docile nature remained intact.

He was polite and respectful to Zabuza, even when he was frustrated or insulted. He listened carefully, and soon was familiar with most terms and past events of significance pertaining to the Water Country. The only noticeable change in his appearance from his arrival in the Land of Water was the presence of his hitai-ate. At first Haku had believed wearing a Leaf headband would draw unnecessary attention, but he found himself missing home terribly. He soon came to realize that representing his village in a foreign land would only be dangerous if people were looking for him. At the moment, walking freely in the daylight, he was safely anonymous while he was a Leaf shinobi.

Zabuza had not said anything on the matter either. That was, until the day he had packed up their belongings and announced they were leaving again.

"Don't exemplify your village unless you intend to shed a negative light on it." The nukenin told him, "Decide carefully where you choose to wear that scrap metal."

"Why would anyone associate negative things with Konoha if someone saw me wearing this?" Haku asked, baffled.

"They don't have to know you to assume you're no-good." Zabuza informed him, "Outside of your village you could just be an honest ninja, but most conclude you to be a runaway– a criminal."

"I still do not see why that would be a problem..." Haku muttered, disheartened. Inwardly he knew that he already understood what Zabuza was talking about.

Their journey took them further south along the coast of the island, into a bustling sea port where snow had been piled up on the roadsides to keep the busy streets clear. Zabuza led the way into a luxurious office building downtown, and told Haku not to speak unless spoken to. He agreed calmly, but wondered to himself why Zabuza was so relaxed while he risked exposing his identity in a public place.

It was a short while later Haku understood the building they had entered was not at all open to outsiders. Guards stood watching the stairwell with stoic faces, but when Zabuza stalked past they stood down, and the nukenin told Haku to keep up. None of the guards paid any mind to the dark haired boy as he traveled down a marble hallway beside Zabuza. Some did look surprised that the young Leaf shinobi showed no fear of the Demon of the Hidden Mist (Haku appeared rather bored, if at all,) but when Zabuza went into an office without even knocking Haku assumed it was time for him to restrain his curious mouth.

An older man was seated behind a large desk, smoking contentedly. He was losing his hair, by the look of it, and frown lines were drawn deep into his face. He grinned when they entered, motioning for his guards to relax and sit back down on the couch.

"Well, Zabuza!" The man laughed, "I was hoping you'd show!" The man did not make a move to rise from his seat, but did riffle through a pile of papers on his desk before scrutinizing one with interest.

"What's out for the best pay?" Zabuza asked bluntly, and the man at the desk chuckled in response.

"Not even a proper greeting for an old friend? That certainly is like you, Zabuza." He then sighed, "I do have a mission up that I've been hiring for weeks now, but this particular group has been more formidable than expected." His eyes narrowed, "If that team from Mist succeeds, none of my goals can come to fruition. Only the most skilled ninja can take them on. Since you disappeared off the map for a while I thought it was hopeless...but you always did have good timing."

Haku remained silent, aware that the boss was familiar with Zabuza because he had proven to be a reliable mercenary in the past. He quickly understood what was going on, _'It's me too. Zabuza is taking me on a mission to test me...and it seems to be a very perilous one from the sound of it...'_

"Where are they now?" The nukenin questioned, wanting to know the details before accepting the task.

"They left from a port outside Kyofuda yesterday to track a ship full of cargo that I have special interest in. It won't be long before they've boarded the freighter and taken out my guards." The gang boss continued, "Then they'll hold the captain hostage until the ship turns back around to Kyofuda for legal investigation...make sure that boat makes port here by tomorrow night, or it'll all be over."

Zabuza nodded in affirmation, "How much?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Well I can't say...who is this charming child you have with you? Surely you wouldn't risk taking such a breathtaking consort on a mission like this?"

"He wouldn't be here if he wasn't capable," The nukenin grunted in annoyance, "How much?"

"Capable, you say? Hm..." The boss looked at Haku with searching eyes, "What's your name, boy?"

"Haku."

The old man stole a glimpse at the dark haired boy's hitai-ate, "And it looks like you're a Leaf ninja, Haku-kun, am I right?"

His voice was cool, "That is correct."

The boss was quiet for a moment, analyzing the boy's reserved nature, "Zabuza wouldn't take on a weak apprentice, but all the same, I can't have a careless child operating for me. I'll tell you what, Haku-kun...if you survive this job, I'll take you as my henchman, and then if you really impress me, you may end up as fortunate as your sensei."

"With all due respect, I am not looking for your approval. Regardless of the effects, I will complete any task set before me if I must." Haku retorted evenly.

The boss was taken aback by Haku's ambition. Zabuza smirked inwardly, _'Finally, the kid's attitude is being put to good use, and putting things into perspective.'_

"That must be that _Will of Fire _I've heard about that keeps those Leaf ninja so damn hilarious," The old man laughed, "I like you, Haku-kun. A pretty face like yours will brighten up my business." He looked to Zabuza, "40,000 ryo apiece if you get it done quick."

'_Apiece?' _Haku was startled, _'As in I'm being paid too?'_

"You could do better," The nukenin growled, but then relented, "Expect us back tomorrow."

"So I will." The boss folded his hands smugly beneath his chin, "Good luck, Haku-kun."

Haku mirrored Zabuza and left the office, but not after bowing respectfully to the old man who had seen potential in him. They left through a different series of halls and stairs that were unguarded. A one-way door was the only back exit, and the nukenin pushed it open and stepped out into the frigid air moodily. He expected to be paid more if his employer was desperate.

He was at least a better cover than Gato had been, but he'd turned out to be clever and conserved his most talented ninja for last (himself) so he wouldn't have to pay as much as a reward.

"Cheap bastard." Zabuza sneered aloud.

"Who was that man, Zabuza-san?" Haku inquired, still puzzled, "Is he important?"

"Fuck yeah he's important. He's the most powerful mobster in the Water Country– Inagawa Koseki." The nukenin gave the boy an annoyed look, "Don't those Leaf bastards teach you anything about people in the bingo books? No wonder the lot of you get killed off so quick– fighting against those who outgun you..."

"You being no exception to that theory." Haku added cheerily.

Zabuza was surprised Haku had taken the insult in stride but he quickly shrugged it off. They ate lunch in an open air restaurant, they themselves the only customers immune to the icy weather outside the pub. It was then Haku took notice of Zabuza's alarmingly sharp teeth after he'd removed the bandages concealing his face.

He lowered his eyes to offer his teacher privacy, and ate in soundless apprehension, wondering how he would perform on his first mission with Momochi Zabuza.

* * *

They left their belongings at an inn they had checked into before setting out northward along the coast. Zabuza had told him to take as many weapons as possible, because if things took a turn for the worst, it was better to have too many weapons than too few. In response to such a sage piece of advice, Haku had several more quivers of senbon on his person than he normally would have.

As they ventured through a grove of twisted trees and shrubs scattered along the cliff side, Haku recalled all of the taijutsu forms and ninjutsu he had learned. _'This is not time to relax. This is easily an A-rank mission considering our objective...and it's only the two of us against a solid team of Mist ninja. We're beginning at a disadvantage...' _Haku thought, _'But Zabuza has faced ill odds before. When he confronted me, Naruto, Gaara, and Anko-sensei he nearly killed us all on that bridge...' _It was a fact that he did not overlook.

Zabuza was powerful and took dangerous missions regularly. He was almost always outnumbered, and still managed to wipe out entire teams of enemy shinobi. It made Haku question if his presence was really necessary for such a task. _'Of course it isn't. Even without me, Zabuza would have done this...I'm only here so he can see if I will survive long or not. It is only a test.'_

"It's up ahead." Zabuza's voice sliced through the air, and Haku glanced over to him, stopping on a plateau as the older nin had.

His storm colored gaze followed Zabuza's, and Haku looked out onto the horizon where a large, steel ship floated lazily out on the bay. It had not yet turned around to Kyofuda.

"It's a long way off." Haku said quietly, "Can we reach it without being seen?"

"Have you learned _anything?_" Zabuza said snappishly, "Make yourself useful and give us some fog cover."

The dark haired boy nodded sheepishly, deciding to attribute his lack of thought to nervousness. He leapt with cat-like movements down the craggy slope, and out onto the crashing waves below. Zabuza followed, also having no problem walking on top of the choppy ocean water.

The pair moved across the bay in silence beneath the dim sky, and Haku used his kekkei genkai to create a thick mist over the surface of the water. They were hidden for the entirety of the long run to the immense cargo freighter. It was once they reached the ship that things complicated. Waves rushed up against the side of the ship as it carved a huge wake into the water, and it was then haku realized it was moving far faster than it had appeared to be from the shore.

The roar of the water was deafening, so Zabuza could not have gotten a word in edgewise to his protégée, but he didn't have to– Haku was clever enough to jump up and glue himself to the iron hull with chakra. Zabuza made a strained leap for the ship as well, having a bit more difficulty because of the distance and the violent motions of the water. He too clambered onto the side of the trudging freighter, at least acknowledging Haku's agility and athleticism were accredited to his smaller size.

The wind flogged Haku's exposed skin as he crept up the rough, bolted surface, and he leapt up over the side of the railing– his muscles screaming. He knew it was stupid to abandon caution and jump frantically simply because it was painful to hold on to the abrasive, metal surface– but he was lucky.

Haku kneeled down on the rusted deck, panting, sweat matting the back of his neck. He smiled to himself upon seeing the top level of the ship was completely unoccupied, with the exception of hundreds of large crates stacked together. Zabuza followed shortly after, more discrete in his appearance– but had still risked the same exposure that his apprentice had. Haku stood when the nukenin did, collecting his bearings after having a solid surface beneath his feet again. The emptiness of the ship had the dark haired boy slightly nervous.

"If they boarded the ship before us, where should we expect to run into them?" Haku asked quietly.

Zabuza brushed his grease stained hands on his pants in irritation after he'd touched a cable slathered with it on his way up, and then said, "Probably guarding the guy at the helm, but there's no way to know for sure– so keep your guard up." He looked to Haku beside him, "Stay here. I'm going to the bow to see what we're up against. Don't come unless I need you."

Haku was absolutely puzzled, _'How will I know if you need me?' _Zabuza gave him an impatient look so he nodded, "Alright, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza made a few short hand seals to create more fog cover over the deck, and stepped into it, but then paused, "Haku."

The dark haired boy stared at the nukenin's back, "Yes, Zabuza-san?"

He did not answer right away. At length, he added, "Do not disappoint me...kill. Because it's either you or them in this situation."

"I understand." He really did, but that did not mean he liked it. He had never killed before, even when he was so capable, but he had never found it necessary. Now, it seemed, he would not last long if he let his opponents off easily.

Zabuza disappeared into the haze ahead, and Haku saw no more of him after that.

* * *

Haku stood idly in the mist, wondering how he could pass the time. He was near the back end of the ship, and he was curious to see the freighter's layout. He leapt up onto the crates that were piled high, and caught a light breeze from the height. Haku hopped from container to container, checking the gaps between them for any concealed ninja or traps.

He was surprised to see a Mist shinobi strolling leisurely down the opposite side of the deck. Haku froze, crouching down low against the crate he was perched on. He cloaked himself in a dense cloud of fog before edging nearer to spy.

A boy with dark blue hair was adjusting his jounnin vest. Haku guessed he could not have been more than a few years older than himself. The young Mist nin below procured a hat from his bag, shivering, and pulled it down over his ears for warmth. He folded his arms and stomped his feet, muttering how he could not stand the sudden cold weather.

Haku's eyes narrowed, _'He's alone.'_

He steadied three senbon between his knuckles.

The jounnin below leaned on the railing in boredom, staring down at the swirling waves. When he yawned, needles connected with his jugular. Haku was alarmed to see his target disperse into a puddle of water, _'A water clone! He knows–'_

The Mist ninja dove for Haku from his hiding place beside a crate. The dark haired boy leapt aside and blocked the following series of kicks with swift reflexes. They broke apart after wrestling with each other, both having a fair idea of the other's physical strength.

'_He's stronger than me. He must specialize in taijutsu...' _Haku was not happy he had picked a fight with someone skilled in close combat.

The Mist ninja paused in confusion, "What? A Leaf ninja? No way! Why on earth would Leaf try to interfere with us?" He let his guard down. He did not see Haku as an enemy, and it was a mistake.

"Don't assume I act in accordance with my village." Haku warned, throwing several senbon from each hand.

His opponent dodged the needles at the last second, and then drew a sword from a scabbard tied to his back. "So you're a missing-nin, eh? Inagawa hired you, I bet! He must be desperate to get these goods through if he sent a punk-ass kid like you!" He then lunged for the smaller boy, slashing wildly.

His skill with a blade reminded Haku of Tenten, but he was nowhere near comparable to her talent. The Mist nin slashed clumsily, leaving openings in his defense. Openings Zabuza had taught him to exploit. Haku got a firm grip on the older boy's attacking arm, sword and all, and while the Mist nin raised his free arm to block the punch he expected, Haku slammed into his gut with a ruthless knee-kick. The attack made his foe crumple backwards, shocked that he had let his guard down.

Haku landed several senbon while the Mist nin reeled about, and then rushed for him again– intent on fighting seriously. His attacks were more polished and quick, but Haku countered easily thanks to his training with Zabuza. Another water clone that had remained unseen struck Haku with a flying kick from behind, knocking him from the crates and back down to the deck. Skidding along the slippery surface, Haku managed to find his footing, but wasn't fast enough to block the uppercut that connected with his jaw.

The sudden blow knocked the smaller boy over the side of the ship. Haku watched as the hull raced past his face, and knowing that he would not be able to catch himself, he made himself small– pulling his wind-whipped arms to his chest before he plunged into the black waves like a pebble.

He hit the water hard and the pain and cutting cold of it made him freeze up temporarily. All he could see was darkness, and shadows of the passing waves, and beside him, the bottom half of the ship sliced through the water– dragging him along in the current. _'Air.' _Was his first thought. He had the wind knocked out of him after he had fallen. Haku moved up to the surface, then felt a rough explosion of chakra rip him away and throw him back some distance.

He was spinning wildly, searching for the upward direction, desperate for oxygen and unable to think. It happened again, and this time, he could hear his opponent attacking him a bit more easily, "Suiton: Water Fang Bullet!" Haku felt his lungs flatten as the jutsu slammed into him again, but the blow pushed him up to the surface where he was able to take a much needed breath.

Oxygen returned to his limbs and brain, and again his thoughts rang clear in his mind, _'When he can see me he attacks with water jutsu...I'll have to fight him from a distance!' _Haku dove deeper into the water, shrinking away from the dim light of the surface, and as he predicted, the attacks stopped. He swam with powerful strokes, feeling at home in the water, and moved away from the ship– hoping the strategy he had in mind would work.

Back on the ship, the Mist jounnin paced on the deck, knowing better than to assume his opponent was dead, _'He definitely didn't drown...I didn't hit him hard enough. Looks like I'll have to wait 'til he surfaces again and then I'll–'_

He was startled to see the Leaf ninja leap clean out of the water an onto a lone boulder close to the coastline. Haku had put several hundred yards between himself and the ships. "He's pretty fast underwater..." The Mist ninja muttered, "I'll have to finish this before he slips away!" He bit his thumb and formed hand seals, and from afar, Haku watched in horror as a massive whale was summoned beside the ship.

Intelligence reflected in its beady eyes, and Haku was quick to go on the offensive, or he'd have no way of getting back to the ship, "Suiton: Water Dragon Blast!"

A large ocean current coiled into the shape of a dragon and shot out of the water, aimed for the summoned animal. The whale countered without much thought, and spewed a jet of saltwater from its gaping mouth to deflect the incoming torrent. _'That was totally useless...' _Haku was discouraged, _'I'll have to use an ice attack if I'm going to–'_

"Finish him, Hachiyamu!" The Mist ninja ordered, and the beast obeyed, slamming its flukes down into the water and generating a huge wave that raced for the shore. Haku managed to lesson the magnitude of the shockwave with his kekkei genkai, but the sheer force that remained was enough to send him crashing back into the murky, turbulent water. He surfaced, quickly scaling the boulder again in a daze, knowing he would be unable to brace himself if he was attacked again.

"That didn't finish him?" The jounnin was shocked to see his enemy had recovered, "Come on, Hachiyamu! This is one mission we can't disappoint Sengin-sensei on!"

The whale answered with a high pitched cry, and then prepared another water jutsu– one with far more chakra. _'It looks like long distance won't work either...' _Haku thought to himself, _'But I could defeat him if I...if I used...' _His hesitant thoughts seemed to drift away as Hachiyamu spat a jet of highly pressurized water for him. All things he could and couldn't have done flashed in front of his eyes, and Haku acted rashly, but wisely, in activating his Level Two form.

The massive water bullet halted in mid-air. Haku's control over the Hyoton and excess chakra suddenly made all water his weapon– nothing for him to fear. He thrashed his tail in anticipation before freezing the current of water that hung suspended in the air. It was made purposefully jagged, and sharpened to a gleaming point at both ends. The massive ice spire suddenly reversed directions and sailed back at Hachiyamu, impaling the unsuspecting whale in the center of its head.

With a squeal of anguish, the whale disappeared in a puff of smoke. The young jounnin stood unmoving on the deck in shock, _'Where did he get all that power from just now? He's different from before...'_

Haku soared out over the waves, freezing all water he came in contact with. His white main tailed behind him as he rushed ahead to the sluggish ship with the speed of a storm-wind. In an effortless bound, Haku leapt over the rail_, _eager to fight such a challenging opponent. The Mist ninja drew his sword again, ready to contend with the strange power he was witnessing.

'_I need a weapon.' _Haku could not counter a blade without one of his own. Water that had splashed up on the deck rose into the air behind him, partially of its own accord. The shimmering thread froze into a sharp ice blade, and Haku twisted around to catch it by its hilt, then turned back to parry a blow aimed for his head.

He was surprised by how simple it was. With his free hand, Haku slashed at the Mist ninja's face with arctic claws, and the startled young jounnin flinched away from the attack. He left himself open, unable to do anything once Haku ripped through his gut with the ice sword. There was a minuscule moment of flailing and confusion before the Mist shinobi tumbled backwards in a bloody heap– his insides spilling out onto the deck.

Haku wheeled around, graceful and white, and vanished into the fog. He moved ahead towards the front of the ship, disregarding Zabuza's order for him to wait. With such raw, blissful power coursing through his veins it was impossible to be patient. He intended to fight more– rip, tear, slash, bite like the creature he was until satisfaction was his.

There was still prey lingering about.

* * *

"Dad, Suzumaru's running late," A young Mist nin warned as he and his father patrolled the bow of the ship, "Should I go look for him? He might be slacking off again..."

"That isn't necessary, Yubi." Sengin assured him, "Both you and Suzumaru have achieved jounnin rank. I trust you both to take your duties seriously."

Yubi smiled, "At least I do. Suzu-kun has been a bit lax since he perfected his summoning technique, though."

"It is a great accomplishment..." His father agreed, "But I doubt it will go to his head."

Yubi shrugged, turning back to watch the captain at the helm through the window. He resembled his father almost identically, possessing the same green eyes and dark curly locks. Though where his father had a stubbled beard Yubi remained clean shaven, and was dressed in bright, vibrant, red_– _his favorite color.

Yubi's previous jounnin instructor along with the kunoichi of their team had been killedon one of their first B-rank missions during an ambush. Sengin had adopted the defunct gennin team soon after that, resuming his son's training with his remaining teammate. They advanced quickly and had grown inseparably fond of each other. Sengin had also enjoyed the swell of pride he felt at gazing at his only son, who had grown into an admirable shinobi even in the face of adversity.

"How much longer so you think this will take, Dad?" Yubi asked, restraining a yawn, "It's kind of boring just waiting out here on a boat all day long..."

"The captain says he can turn the ship around more easily in deeper water, so once we've cleared the bay we should be heading back soon." Sengin answered, then smirked, "So if you're bored, how about a few rounds of janken to pass the time?"

A zanbato came hurtling out of the fog and the two Mist ninja dove apart to avoid it.

"Maybe later, Dad, looks like we've got company!" Yubi barked, and drew out a kunai to defend himself.

The massive sword wedged itself out of the steel siding it had bit into, and returned to Zabuza's outstretched hand. Sengin edged nearer to his son, his eyes locked on the nukenin, "The Demon of the Hidden Mist chooses to appear at a time like this? Figures a despicable character like you would sink low enough to deliver all of the contraband goods on this ship to your boss!"

"I really don't care about the moral orientation of the missions I take." Zabuza admitted heartlessly, "If the pay is good I get the job done."

"It's missing-nin like you who killed my teammates!" Yubi cried accusingly, "I'll make you pay for your ways you scumbag!" The young jounnin hurled a hail of kunai and shuriken at Zabuza, which he promptly blocked with his blade.

The nukenin formed hand seals immediately after, "Suiton: Blasting Vortex Jutsu!"

Sengin countered with a jutsu of his own, "Suiton: Great Rip Current!"

The clashing bodies of water razed each other across opposite ends of the deck, cancelling out. Sengin used another jutsu in quick succession, "Katon: Fire Hawk Bullet!" The fireball crashed into the unsuspecting nukenin, only destroying a water clone. The rapid heating of the sea water on the deck created a cloud of steam– adding to the thick haze the Mist ninja darted in and out of.

Yubi had summoned nunchaku and was busy wrecking a number of water clones Zabuza had created on the far side of the platform. Sengin rushed to help him, but as clipped in the head by the flat side of Zabuza's sword, and swatted back and into the helm with a crash. Yubi turned about to face Zabuza, bravely blocking the nukenin's sword strikes. He slammed into Zabuza with his nunchaku, and then delivered a crushing roundhouse kick that sent him careening into the side rail.

Two water clones were giving his father a rough time, and he doubled back to get to him, "I'll be right there, Dad!"

He stumbled back to Sengin, swiping brutally at one of the clones with both nunchaku. It pounded into the water clone, dispersing it back into a puddle. Yubi leapt back to avoid the other clone that was attacking him and his father simultaneously. He gave a small huff when a zanbato carved a deep gash down the left side of his back. He was stunned by the hit, and promptly tossed aside with the flat edge of the nukenin's sword.

Sengin finished the remaining water clone just in time to witness the ambush, "Yubi!"

His father slid on water and blood across the deck, over to where his son had fallen. He scooped the boy up, seeing that the wound was fatal, "Hang on, Yubi– stay with me! I'll protect you!"

"Sorry, Dad, I..." He sputtered, frustrated, "I didn't...he hit me."

"It's okay, it happens." Sengin stroked the boy's face, completely blocking out any recognition of the current battle, "It's not your fault...you're so brave..."

Zabuza had paused to watch the odd interaction, observing the older jounnin cradle the mortally wounded boy. He might as well have taken advantage of Sengin's lowered guard, but he chose to watch instead, for he reason he could not fathom.

Silence fell shortly after, and the distraught father let the boy down after he had fallen still. Sengin shook with fury, and then rounded on Zabuza, "His life had barely begun and you cut him down just like that?" He screamed, "You're inhuman! He was my only child– he was everything to me!"

"Do not bring anything into battle that you're not willing to lose." The nukenin replied bluntly, ignoring the man's tears.

Sengin felt all hope for the future drain from his body, and he then wondered what had become of his other pupil. If Suzumaru had not returned by now, there was no doubt that he was dead as well. At that point the mission no longer held any meaning for him, and he only craved vengeance for his losses.

He lunged for Zabuza with a powerful fire jutsu, engulfing half of the platform in flames. The nukenin avoided it, retreating back to the far side of the deck, unable to counter quickly enough for the frenzied jutsus that were rapidly aimed for him. He attacked uncertainly, seeing his water jutsu did not have the same spirit as the other ninja's. It was a struggle of crashing water, and Zabuza considered that he may have provoked his own death. Sengin summoned his own weapon, an ancient naginata, and swept it brutally for the nukenin with cries of anguish. There was little chance for retaliation.

Haku leapt down without a moment's hesitation from the level above them. Sengin had not seen him approach from behind, and was defenseless against him once Haku ripped his ice sword through the man's spinal column and instantly ended his misery. Sengin dropped down to the deck with a soft thud, and his weapon clattered uselessly beside him.

Haku perched close by on a rail, his mane billowing majestically in the sharp wind. His ice hued gaze was steady on Zabuza for a moment before it crossed to a young man laying dead near the helm. He understood immediately, and fangs were visible when his lips parted to speak, "You killed his son, Zabuza-san. That is a crime of the deepest evil. I sent him to heaven so they can be together again."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he watched his apprentice. The boy's change of appearance was not nearly as unsettling as the unusual chakra he was exerting. _'That and he has a fucking tail and claws.' _His mind added wryly, _'What the hell is __**with **__this kid?'_

Shortly afterwards Haku reverted back to his normal form. As the curse mark receded, the white strands of his hair drifted off in the breeze as snow, and his cat-like features faded. Guilt settled in his chest when Haku realized he had once again given in to the powers of the cursed seal, even after promising Jiraiya that he never would again. Not only had he gone to his Level Two form, but he had killed two honorable Mist ninja because of it.

'_I've descended into darkness...' _Haku had never wanted to act as nukenin, _'I must repent for what I have done.'_

Zabuza was cleaning the blood from his sword when he spoke sidelong to Haku, "You used a seal to increase your power and chakra capacity– none of that was your real strength." He stood up, slinging the zanbato onto his back, "_Never _use a power that isn't yours, understood?"

Haku was truthfully surprised that Zabuza disapproved of his most lethal form. In a way, he as grateful he was just as opposed to it as Jiraiya had been.

"I understand, Zabuza-san." Haku said mechanically.

The nukenin leapt up to the upper level, intending to give the captain a good scare. "Take what supplies will be of use to us and then dispose of the bodies." Zabuza commanded in a low growl back down to his apprentice, "Get up here when you're finished."

He disappeared after that and Haku sighed, looking at the slain Mist ninjas' bodies. He did not want to plunder them for the spoils of battle, and would have much rathered to have laid his brave opponents to rest on land. But with Zabuza's new bad mood and the success of their mission balanced on the edge of a knife, Haku knew that he could not disobey.

He moved silently to where Yubi lay, and gently slid the boy's eyelids shut to give him some dignity, and prayed for forgiveness for what he had done.

* * *

By evening the cargo freighter had made port and Inagawa's henchman greedily unloaded all of the goods that had been on board. When they reported back to Inagawa, he was astonished to hear that Haku had killed two of the three opposing ninja. He was thrilled to hear it, actually, "Oh! I'd be glad to have you on my staff, Haku-kun! You and Zabuza make deadly pair..."

Haku accepted his earnings quietly, for his heart was still heavy with the weight of his actions.

Zabuza informed Inagawa that they were moving farther south, but would return to take future missions. They parted, Inagawa atingle with his success, and Haku and Zabuza several thousand ryo richer.

* * *

One of his most boring dreams to date, Naruto found, began with ramen. He believed it strange that he had no interest in his favorite food. He felt restless and bored as he sat by himself at the restaurant, staring down into his bowl of pork ramen. _'What's up with me? I've been working so hard these past few days...and every time I think of something that ought to perk me up...it stinks.' _

The blonde boy pushed the bowl away gloomily, and looked to the owner of the stand, "I'm sure it's great, sir, it's just I suddenly don't feel very hungry right now...let me pay you for your trouble."

The man shook his head, "Not at all, it's on the house, kid. You just find a way to cheer up, alright?"

Naruto thanked the establishment owner for his generosity and then swivelled around on his seat. He blinked in confusion to see a vast meadow behind him, so he looked back to the man, "Er...you know your shop is in a field of flowers right?"

He nodded, "Yes, I know."

"Ah. Okay," Naruto shrugged, standing up, "I just thought it wasn't the sort of location you had in mind when you opened your opened your own business. I guess I'll see ya around."

The owner bid him goodbye after he set out, and Naruto treaded through the swamp of wildflowers a bit perplexed. He did like gardening but he was not an extravagant fan of it. He scratched his head, continuing on in the vast field, _'Huh. I wonder where the hell I'm at right now..._' He glanced around curiously, _'Hm, well, I guess this would be a nice place to relax!'_

Naruto checked around for a spot suitable for a nap, and felt his heart skip a bit when he noticed Hinata a short ways off. She was dressed in a white sun dress, and hard at working planting more flowers in an empty patch of soil. He grinned widely, guessing she had not noticed him yet, "Hey, Hinata-chan!"

She looked up, eyes lit with excitement, "Oh!"

He ran up to her, giddy as a puppy, and relished how she seemed to melt into his waiting arms. Naruto could hear her muttering nonsensical things into his shoulder, and he smiled contently, "Yeah...it's so good to see you again, Hinata...I really missed you! What have ya been up to?"

"Waiting for you." She answered quietly.

He ran one of his hands through her feathery hair wistfully, fascinated by the indigo softness. There was a sharp pain in his chest when he realized that he had begun to forget what she looked and felt like, _'I won't ever let that happen again! Ever!'_

He couldn't think of anything to say to her, though, "Er...well...you smell really nice today." Inwardly he cursed himself for his dunder-headed observation.

"Thank you." She smiled, not bothered by his comment, "Are you happy, Naruto-kun?"

"Well now I am...but I have to admit, a lot of the time I'm not." He said quietly, "I just can't help missing you all the time, you know? There are times I miss you so much I can't even think straight, Hinata..."

"You're going to be alright. You're strong." The Hyuga girl told him. He brushed away a butterfly that had perched on her head before moving in to kiss her. She was as wonderful as he remembered, gently pressing into him in a blissful embrace. It was then he questioned why he had even bothered leaving the village. What could possibly be more important than the creature here in front of him?

_**Lovely dream, isn't it? See how different you feel? **_The Kyuubi's voice interrupted out of nowhere, _**Do you know what that feeling is, kit?**_

The vision disappeared, and Naruto reached out futilely after Hinata has vanished entirely. He turned to the fox behind him, marching up to the cage indignantly, "Gah! You have some suck-ass timing, you know that you damn freak? Ugh! Now I remember why I hate you so much!"

_**Point the finger at me now, but it's all your own doing, boy. You're the one who's maturing, so don't blame me if I happen to pop into one of your more perverted thoughts.**_

Naruto felt his face burn in embarrassment, "I don't need a lecture from you right now, damnitt! Just leave me alone!"

_**You could never understand what I endure...**_the Fox growled lowly, _**You barely understand your own feelings. These visions you have are torturing **__me__**. It is hardly fair that I now desire that girl as well.**_

Naruto was so highly disturbed he was shocked into silence.

_**In the beginning I saw no value in such a tiny, female human...but apparently there is so much to be coveted. You would know, wouldn't you? **_The Fox laughed at his lack of a reply, _**Oh, it will be good to have a mate again.**_

"Don't count on it!" Naruto hollered furiously, "There's no way you're getting anywhere near her, you hear me? I won't allow it!" He scoffed as an afterthought, "And who are you kidding, Fox? I doubt something like you could ever be gentle enough to maintain a mate or whatever."

_**It has been several hundred years. **_The Fox admitted, smirking, _**But you will see that bachelor's never really lose their edge. We share effectively already, kit. I lend my chakra and you your puny little body. What could it hurt to share some girl?**_

"_I hate you!_" He howled, no longer listening, "I would never let something like that happen! Just get away from me!"

Naruto woke up abruptly a moment later.

He glanced around the dark of the hotel room. Jiraiya was at the far end, still sound asleep, and Naruto was glad he had not been making a fuss that would have woken him. He got up from his bed and stumbled into the bathroom, snapping the light on after him.

The blonde boy let the water run in the sink, washing his face with cold water to snap himself back to his senses. He looked into the mirror, unnerved by how his eyes were stained red.

'_What's happening to me?' _Naruto thought worriedly, _'I can't avoid that Fox. He can come in contact whenever he wants...and it just messes me up. Am I ever going to be normal again?'_

He turned the water off, deciding to calm himself down. The last thing he intended to do was wake Jiraiya up again because of self-induced panic. As far as he could tell, the Toad Sage could not help him anymore. The light snapped off again and he returned to bed miserably.

* * *

After completing their mission and returning to Konoha, Tenten was invited to the Hyuga compound to train. Lee had only given her a goofy look before telling her they would later meet for lunch. She bade her friend farewell before setting out with Neji.

They sparred casually, worn out from their mission, and Tenten decided to stick to weapons as she normally would. She was not confident with her jyukken, which was still mediocre to say the least, so she challenged Neji with a Bo staff and given him a good whack to the head when she caught him not paying attention.

He retaliated with tonfa swiftly, jabbing and blocking her swipes with little effort. They stopped after a short while, and Tenten commended him for his improvement, "You've gotten way better, but maybe you should switch to something other than tonfa sometime?" He did not look to keen about the idea, so she added, "Alright fine. Use the same thing over and over again and be boring. While you're at it, go shower off now, won't you? You'll offend the rest of your clan once you go inside."

"You don't exactly smell like roses yourself, Tenten." He retorted playfully. She laughed at the remark when most other girls would have stormed off infuriated. They parted, and Tenten was not all too shocked that she had not gotten far before Hikune turned up again.

"It's as if you were made to fight each other." Hikune observed.

Tenten blinked, a bit puzzled, "Oh...were you...were you watching us spar, Hikune?"

He smiled at her, "I was just happening by when I spotted you two. It was quite an impressive spectacle. I'm sure most people would give anything to have such chemistry."

"In terms of beating the crap out of each other, yes, I suppose there's chemistry in that respect." Tenten told him irritably, "Unfortunately, that's the only thing we share..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No." Tenten continued on at a brisk walk, hoping to evade the topic. Much to her disappointment he caught up in a few strides, sensing that she was indeed perturbed.

"Well, if you don't feel like talking about it I suppose you don't have to." Hikune added harmlessly, "We could always go through those jyukken forms too."

She shook her head, "No thanks...I'm a bit tired right now."

"As am I." Hikune pointed out, filing down her options, "Why don't you just slow down and relax for once, Tenten?" He gestured to the corner of the porch nearby, where he took a seat.

"I can't sit with you, Hikune. I...I'm...I'm offensive." She supplied the only adjective she could think of.

"I've smelled worse." He chuckled.

She gave up, realizing he could do her no harm, and took a seat next to him on the porch. Hikune then casually returned to the previous subject she had hoped to dodge, "Before I said that you and Neji share a bond, but you did not seem very happy about it."

"See...that's what I thought too," Tenten answered slowly, "But beyond fighting...there isn't much there."

"I can't understand that." He admitted, confused, "I can see that both of you are close friends," Tenten felt her hands get clammy at the statement, "How could you say that there isn't more to it?"

She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say, "It's...complicated."

Hikune looked at her for a long moment, and then asked, "Oh...more than friends?"

Something in her chest was causing her immense pain at the moment. She did not want to deny it, but it was not exactly the truth either. "It's...I don't know." It became difficult for Tenten to speak, "I...guess...it's mostly one-sided."

"Ah. I see." There was compassion in his voice, much to her surprise, "I can tell that you care about him very much, Tenten."

She sighed heavily, seeing it had not killed her to admit anything. "I do. It can be painful at times too, but...maybe it'll be worth it..." She was not able to say the words with certainty.

"It should be. Neji-sama is often under a lot of stress, and may not be terribly effusive, but he works hard for his precious people." Hikune told her comfortingly, "I know that you must be one of them."

Tenten laughed at the thought, "Ha! From your mouth to God's ears...thanks, though, Hikune. I really hate talking about this kind of stuff...but you're pretty easy to talk to."

"Half of my clan comes to me with their problems every day." He explained light-heartedly, "If I was not easy to talk to then I'd be swamped."

She felt that any further discussion of the current subject was unnecessary. Tenten decided to pursue a new activity, after that, "Well...I guess I wouldn't mind going over a few jyukken forms if you think that'll help me..."

Hikune stood up, glad to oblige her.

* * *

It came as quite a shock to most of the people in Suna when Dosojin appeared at the village gate. It had been three days as Gaara had asked, and the scorpion lord stopped by to speak to him as promised. The young jounnin had also thought ahead to write up a summoning contract to benefit Sand, so he brought a village elder along with him. After signing in blood and a few odd seals, it appeared business was over, and no one had seen the scorpion boss since.

In a few days time, however, scorpions of alarming size could be seen traversing the village. They routinely helped shinobi with errands and construction work, and were surprisingly friendly despite their intimidating exterior.

"I think they're great." Kankuro told his brother, highly approving of the new development, "They make an awesome addition...and it also helps that they're low maintenance. You don't have to feed them or anything– they just help out."

"That I already know." Gaara agreed smugly. He and his siblings had bought rice cakes on their way out since they had skipped breakfast that morning. They were in a bit of a rush since Baki had summoned them so abruptly, but for good news. "I want to congratulate you both becoming jounnin." Gaara added to his brother and sister, "You are more deserving of your new rank."

"That's sweet of you to say, Gaara." Temari smiled at him, taking a bite of breakfast, "Though I've been wondering– I haven't seen Matsuri all day. Isn't she usually tagging along with you all the time?"

His eyes lowered a bit in thought. "She is late." Gaara admitted, finding it strange himself, "I should go look for her now."

"Good. I'll catch up with guys later. I promised elder Seijo I'd turn in a report that he asked for yesterday. I'm sure he's not going to like me today..." Temari continued ahead, and Kankuro then volunteered to go with his younger brother.

They crossed town after parting ways with their sister. Kankuro talked casually, although Gaara could not help but feel a bit anxious over his student. It was unlike her to not show up on time, but he supposed that it could be some trivial delay not worth worrying over.

The streets were oddly quiet, even though the normal amount of people were out conducting business. There was a stillness Gaara could sense, and his first instinct was to go to their normal meeting spot to find his pupil. The playground was empty when he and Kankuro arrived.

"Does something feel weird to you?" Kankuro asked his brother, scratching his cheek. "You know...like we overlooked something?"

Gaara nodded silently.

"Ah. Gaara-sama..."

A voice called out, and the two jounnin glanced around before noticing the source lingering on the top of an abandoned building. Miosuke looked down at them, smilingly, and spoke again, "Good to see you again, Gaara-sama. Do tell me– are you at all comfortable in your new village now?"

"I am, thank you." He said shortly, not in the least intimidated by the return of the rat he had crushed during the preliminaries of the previous Chunnin Exam.

"I have to say that I really don't believe our last fight was fair, considering that you have that filthy monster inside of you..." The former Sand nin droned, "It's such an unfair advantage."

"Watch your mouth you lowlife!" Kankuro spat, "We're not teammates anymore, so I won't hold back if I have to kick your ass!"

Miosuke completely disregarded his old teammate, and kept his eyes on Gaara, "I wonder...are you worried about your little student, Gaara-sama?"

The jinchuriki's eyes widened a margin. He understood then that his feelings had not misled him. Before he could demand to know where Matsuri had been taken, a group of Sound ninja appeared, standing in a row behind Miosuke. Matsuri was struggling in the grip of one of the Oto nin, and both brothers were highly unnerved by the situation.

"I condemn this village to oblivion in the name of Orochimaru-sama!" Miosuke declared, eyes narrowed, "Starting with this girl!"

* * *

**tigerowl: Right. I have to go eat now since I'm starving. Please review everyone!**

**Isumo1489: Wow. That was definitely one of our better chapters! Haku, Naruto, and Gaara all have something troublesome to put up with... Pandemonium is sure to ensue. See you all next time!**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 5- One Step Forward


	5. One Step Forward

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes, tigerowl: Hello all. Spanky will be taking a break for his mental health. Thankfully he did help me finish this chapter's outline before he succumbed to collegiate collapse. He'll be back eventually, good as new! Anyhow, this chapter concentrates on those stepping out of their comfort zone– in ways both amusing and teeth-cringing.

Chapter 5- One Step Forward

A day had dragged by after their struggle on the freighter, and it was not long before they packed up and crossed the bay to the largest island in the archipelago– the heart of the Land of Water.

"We're close to Hidden Mist, so we'll have to lay low." Zabuza warned as they passed through treacherously dense woodland, "The place we're staying at is in a town called Nanakusa. I used to live there a while ago."

It was not a name that Haku was familiar with. He had memorized a local map six times since he had left the Land of Fire, but he did not recollect any place like the one Zabuza had mentioned. "Are there any shinobi that live there that we may have to deal with?" He asked, since it was his primary concern.

"I doubt it. It's a poor village and too small to attract attention." The nukenin answered, "When we get there we have to get more supplies. Looking anywhere else would be an invitation to the Anbu."

It was then Haku figured the reason why no one bothered with the village was simply because it was unmarked. That made it a wise choice in terms of places to hide. Since they were in no hurry they stayed out of the treetops, and picked their course through the uncharted paths of the forest. Haku stared out blankly into the endless foliage.

His outlook had taken a nose-dive since their last mission. He had not been able to forgive himself for killing the two honorable ninja he had fought against. He began to doubt he ever would, and could only hope to happen across a way to repent. It helped that he no longer had to train as aggressively, or hurl himself into impromptu battles, at the moment. Zabuza said they would be lax for the next week. Times of rest were too few and far-between for Haku to not enjoy.

The trip was fairly short, and a comfortable warm breeze brushed the hastening winter chill away from the island. It would not be long before the next snow-storm, he felt. They stopped at an ivy-wrapped shrine to rest. Zabuza seemed totally unfazed over the fact that a lone tiger was patrolling around the place, which was probably, Haku guessed, the only reason the memorial had been abandoned. Eventually the meandering woodland supplied a dirt road, which remained untraveled with the exception of themselves.

They entered the sleepy town by crossing over a splintered footbridge, built over a creek that encircled the village. It was overall a modest looking place with a little-known history. Nanakusa was named for the seven magic herbs said to have grown in the forest surrounding it. Physicians who had lived in the small village long ago were rumored to have been able to create a medicine from the combined herbs, it was said, that could cure any illness.

"Have you ever seen such a tonic during the time you lived here, Zabuza-san?" Haku asked curiously.

"It's a wive's tale if you ask me. Doctors around here can barely tell their heads from their asses. They haven't made a miracle cure at any point in time, last I checked." Zabuza killed the innocent myth with his rational explanation, "Thirty years ago, the ninja of this village packed up and left for the Fire Country, to what's known as Kusagakure, if you've heard. They and their medic-nin took their secrets with them."

Haku raised an eyebrow, "So there _was _a cure? It's strange that you'd dismiss it then."

"The way I see it, something that existed in the past isn't worth mentioning if it's not doing me any good today." Zabuza grunted, and then stopped outside of a thrift shop, "You stay out here and get our supplies. I'm going to check and see if the hideout's clear of squatters."

Haku nodded obediently, and Zabuza made a leap for a nearby roof, disappearing beyond his sight. The dark haired boy sighed, quite relieved to have some time by himself. He could not help but be inquisitive of a medical breakthrough, since his first intention had been to become a medic-nin himself. That had fallen through, unfortunately, so he would have to learn what little he could on his own.

With the free time he had been afforded, Haku explored their new domain methodically. He started on the outskirts and navigated the fishery docks downtown. Up the hill and over another short bridge brought him back to where he had began in the urbanized part of the village. All of the shops were small, privately owned businesses. A few houses had been crammed in-between stores on each side of the street, and Haku learned the layout of the town as he wandered, fascinated by the humble and austere city.

After a short investigation of the place, Haku found himself browsing around the market for their travel supplies. The bustling and bartering of the busy crowds reminded him of Konoha, yet with unfamiliar faces. He walked down the strip past a number of stands selling every type of household necessity imaginable, noticing that everything was hand-made. It was when he had settled near a vender who had offered him a discount on dumplings (since his smile had been so sweet) that Haku glimpsed another curio stand.

Across the street there was a young woman who had precious celadon figures for sale. What was most remarkable was that she was not only conducting business, but tending to three small children as well. As the vender Haku was with took her time preparing food, he watched with amusement as the children tossed a ball to each other. After it had knocked into one of the fine plates, nearly sending it from the table, the mother snatched both the plate and the ball to prevent future mishap.

The two girls immediately listened as their mother spread out a blanket behind the stand so they could nap, but their brother refused to rest with them. His mother watched him with a steady, impatient gaze, "You too, mister. Settle down or I'll let you try my job for the rest of the afternoon."

"I could do it easy!" The small boy retorted.

He was promptly guided by his ear to the blanket with his sisters.

Haku muffled a chuckle, and was then served the dumplings that had been prepared for him. He ate nearby the stand, keeping watch over the market, trying to acquaint himself with the sights. _'If I can learn about these people, maybe there is a chance that I can gain some friends out here.' _He thought to himself, since Zabuza had said they would be hiding out in the area for a while.

Some time passed and he finished his snack, and figured it was time to accomplish what he had been sent to do and find supplies. Not a moment after he had turned to leave, he sensed trouble. Haku looked back as the crowd parted for two Mist ninja. They had both stopped at the young mother's stand, much to her misfortune, and the dark haired boy kept a wary eye on them.

"Hey sweetie, haven't seen you since yesterday! We didn't get a chance to talk much then so we thought we'd stop by today." One of them greeted amicably.

"I didn't much like what you were talking about then," She reminded them sharply, "If you aren't here to shop then please leave. I need good customers– not people who waste my time."

"Oh! We'll be _real_ good customers for you, babe!" The second Mist nin crowed, "Maybe you should worry about not wasting_ our_ time." He was smirking, and the sight of the yellowing, miskept teeth was more than enough to turn her stomach.

"Come on, we'll show you a great time!" The other persisted when his friend failed to capture her interest.

The mother scowled, offended, and then refused to say another word. Before they could edge in nearer, her neighbor, who had returned from a store room, stepped between her and the harassing shinobi. He was a short, fat, balding man, and hardly intimidating– but he spoke forcibly, "Now, now, chaps– let's leave Tomo-san be. She has a lot of work to get done today."

In an aggressive move, one of the pair of Mist nin elbowed him in the gut, forcing him to the side, "Shut it! You think you can tell us what to do, Gramps?"

By then Tomo had retreated to the back of the stand, guarding her cowering children. Her neighbor brushed his shirt off and straightened, trying to look formidable against the two ninja who had happened into their village. "Let's not cause any trouble, alright?" The fat man suggested, "Shinobi shouldn't be using their status to bully others."

One of the Mist nin drew out a kunai and raised it to the man's throat. His companion sniggered as all color drained from the fat man's face. "Maybe you're the one who's bullying, old man," He said tauntingly, "We just want to make nice with the young lady here, is all."

"Leave him alone!" Tomo barked warningly, but they refused to pay her any mind.

Haku had by then already come to stand behind the two unaware Mist ninja. The man threatening Tomo's neighbor immediately dropped his kunai after Haku had harmlessly tapped a pressure point on his hand. His entire arm went numb, and responded sluggishly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, punk?" The nin snarled, and he and his friend rounded angrily on the dark haired boy.

Haku stood his ground, smiling comfortably, "Well I only wanted to buy one of those nice plates over there, but you and your friend here are holding up business. I just want to have a look around."

"You fucked up my hand, ass-wipe!" He answered furiously.

"It's temporary. You don't need to be waving knives around at these nice people anyway." Haku told him. He did not budge an inch as the two Mist nin moved to surround him. Tomo and her portly neighbor could only watch with wide eyes, unable to believe that a young boy would stand up to the two ninja who had been terrorizing them.

They drew out fistfuls of shuriken, respectively, and the fangle-toothed nin cried out again, "I don't care what you're up to! We'll teach you why it's not smart to screw with Mist shinobi!"

Haku leapt breezily backwards, the projectiles sailing past his head futilely, and motioned for all the people in the street to scatter. The quickly did so, moving to the far edges of the road. A short estimate told him that the ninja confronting him were barely even chunnin, so there would be little reason to exert himself engaging them. Haku took a more relaxed, defensive stance, watching as they leapt together to attack. _'Strange how easily I get into these fights.' _Haku mused, _'I hardly even provoke them...'_

Their form of taijutsu was sloppy and lacking discipline. If they had ever practiced as exhaustingly or as frequently as he did, Haku assumed, he may have just had a reason to fear them. He blocked them with one arm, kicks and punches alike, and after a short time decided to take the minimum of offensive. He attacked nerves along their necks when they came too close, that reacted in misfired muscle commands and elimination of balance. The two fumbled around, utterly incapable of landing a hit on the agile boy.

Haku had them following him around in playful circles, wondering how they had ever become ninja in the first place. Onlookers soon relaxed and watched in amusement as the out-of-town stranger made a mockery of two ninja who came from a village they so deeply feared.

"You want to make fools out of us?" One of them howled, throwing a shuriken. His aim was off due to the lack of motor function in his arm, and the star stuck into a display sign just above the head of one of Tomo's children. The girl peeped in alarm, ducking down again immediately.

Haku's eyes narrowed at the carelessness that could have killed an innocent bystander. A senbon plunged into the offender's eye a moment afterward, and his agonized screaming was silenced after two more throwing needles connected with an artery in his neck. He dropped to the ground, and his partner rushed blindly for Haku. Using the pent-up momentum against him, Haku avoided the thoughtless assault and slammed into his opponent's gut with a closed fist– stunning him. He rounded about with unnecessary speed, landing a ruthless kick to the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap on top of his unconscious friend.

Observers scuttled away after the fight's conclusion and a short applause, not wanting to get near the angry ninja who had single-handedly defeated two chunnin from Hidden Mist.

Tomo came forward, smiling gratefully at Haku, "Serves them right! Thank you so much!"

Haku turned around to face her, looking sheepish. It was then he felt he had used too much force, and that he should not have over-reacted and made a public demonstration of himself. Hopefully it would blow over in a few days, he thought. "It was really nothing, Miss." He assured her, "Disreputable shinobi like them should be kept off the streets."

He blinked to see a man drag the two away into an unmarked alley– probably to rob them blind while they were still unconscious. Haku made no move to stop him, and looked at Tomo's neighbor as he approached. "That was quite exciting! I haven't seen a ninja in action for some time now, and after that fight...what a scene! Wherever did you train?"

Haku watched the fat man, faintly recognizing him, "In the Hidden Leaf village, sir."

The fat man gawked at Haku's forehead protector, "Wow...isn't that something!"

With a jolt of realization, Haku finally recognized who he had been speaking to. For a long while he stood, grinning childishly at the fat man who had rescued him when he had been a child. "From what I can see," Haku spoke at length, "You are starting to lose your hair, Hiroshi-san."

He was confused, "How do you know my–?"

"You don't remember me?" Haku smiled, his eyes alight with memories, "It was not all that long ago that I left with Gama-sennin."

There was a very long silence. Tomo watched Hiroshi's face expectantly, curious to see if her friend really was acquainted with the good-hearted stranger.

Hiroshi had not looked as Haku remembered him. Instead of the plain yukata he had worn many years ago he was dressed in lavish western clothes. _'It seems he's come into a great deal of wealth...' _Haku thought, bubbling over with joy at the sight of his friend doing well. He was visibly heavier as well, but his largeness added to his warm disposition.

Hiroshi stared, his eyes blinking once in disbelief, "...Haku. No...this can't be...little Haku-chan? A...a Leaf ninja who..."

Haku grinned at his self-persuasive rambling. That was all the confirmation the fat man needed, for Haku's smile was all too easy to recollect. "It _is _you! You're _back!_" Hiroshi scooped up the dark haired boy in his thick arms, squeezing him fiercely, "Oh, I never thought God could bless me any more, and yet here you are! A _ninja _after all!"

Haku laughed after Hiroshi had set him back down, "It is good to see you as well, Hiroshi-san! I did not expect to find you here of all places." He certainly didn't– this was an ideal hiding place for nukenin, although currently it seemed ninja were scarce enough.

"This is my home, Haku-kun! And you are most welcome in it!" He clapped his hand on the slender boy's shoulder, "Well, now, look at you. You've grown like a weed– already taller than me! And how fine-looking too...I always knew you'd be a handsome devil!"

Tomo blushed nearby in agreement.

Haku was irrevocably modest about his appearance, "I wouldn't say that I'm–"

"Come on, now, meet everyone!" Hiroshi interrupted him, pushing him across the street to where Tomo and her children stood watching– completely bemused. "This young lad here is Haku-kun, from Hidden Leaf!" Hiroshi introduced him to the small family, "Long ago I discovered him in a snowy town, alone and orphaned. I loved him, though, he was good through and through and smart as a whip!"

Tomo's children gazed up at him with sparkling, awe-struck eyes.

"The legendary Toad Sage brought him and a few other rascals to Leaf, though, to train as shinobi," Hiroshi turned to Haku, grinning, "And now he's come back to tell us all about his adventures!"

Haku felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple, _'He certainly does play up the moment...I really didn't come here expecting to find Hiroshi or share my life up until this point. Well...I suppose there's no harm in it.'_

"Hiroshi...you mean...this is the boy from the story?" Tomo asked, understanding, and she then looked at Haku, "Well, then it is a fairytale come to life! I never really believed that Hiroshi truly met Jiraiya-sama...but if you're here then it must be true..."

Hiroshi frowned slightly at her statement. True, his stories tended to be a bit radical, but he was still hurt that she had little faith in them. _'At least the children do...' _He thought.

"It did happen." Haku admitted, "I trained under Jiraiya-sensei with my best friends– Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara."

Hiroshi beamed at the mentioning of the names, "Oh yes! Little Naru-chan and Gaara-chan...they became your teammates?"

It was strange to hear their names said with childish fondness. Then again, he had not seen them since they had been small, and probably could not imagine them any other way. The dark haired boy nodded, "Yes, they did. But...it is a very long story."

"And I want to hear ALL of it!" Hiroshi declared, "Let's head back to my shop now, and there you can fill me in, eh?" He turned to Tomo, "Tomo-san, won't you and the kids join us for some lunch?"

She regarded Haku's face for a moment, and could tell that he was hardly in the mood for story-telling anyway. It felt almost as if he was sulking, and Tomo believed it would be best to leave the Leaf nin and her neighbor alone to catch up. "Maybe another time, Hiroshi. I still have a bit of work to do. We'll eat later, thanks."

"It was nice meeting you." Haku bowed respectfully to the young woman. He felt a small twinge of pride at the sight of her fawning children, circling around the stand and making exclamatory remarks about the fight that had long since ended. He would make a point to pay them a more peaceful visit later.

He followed the fat merchant a short distance up the street, his thoughts as far from Zabuza as was possible.

* * *

They entered a teahouse that was currently closed. No customers were inside the warm bamboo interior, though Haku expected there eventually would be since it was such an attractive and soothing place. The atmosphere helped him relax a bit, and Hiroshi asked him to sit down. Haku took a seat on one of the benches, while Hiroshi paraded around the place, explaining what had happened to him since they had parted.

Apparently his merchant business had yielded him great success. He had invested all of his earnings in a tea shop and set it up in the center of the small town. His traveling days ended, and he settled, leading a happy, comfortable life afterward. Haku was genuinely glad for his friend, and congratulated him, "It really is wonderful that you've done so well, Hiroshi-san. How long have you been here, did you say?"

Hiroshi walked over to the table, setting a steaming teapot down on it, "Well, I'll have lived here for over five years now, next month. It'll be the anniversary of when my wife died then."

The Leaf nin looked at him, startled, "Your wife–? I'm...I'm sorry."

Hiroshi waved it off, "No worries, Haku-kun. She'd been sick for a long while, and it broke my heart to watch her suffer when there was nothing I could do about it. That's really why we ended up here, you see. I brought her here hoping to find a cure like the stories said...but we had no such luck."

"They're all in Hidden Grass now...if you had only..." Haku closed his eyes, upset at recalling what Zabuza had told him, "It isn't fair...if you had known then she might have had a chance."

"Now don't you go worrying yourself about something that's long done." His friend told him, "So we ended up in the wrong place at the worst time. That's life, and not you nor me or anybody is able to be perfect all of the time. I'm only sorry that you didn't get the chance to meet her, Haku– Kinyo would have loved you."

Haku found that he had nothing to say. He had never thought that Hiroshi may have had a family. He had only ever seen him as the kindhearted man who had saved his life as a child. Now, after getting a glimpse of his true standing in life, Haku felt almost as if he knew nothing about Hiroshi at all. At the same time, he could say that Hiroshi hardly knew him either. Could there really be friendship between people who scarcely knew each other?

Hiroshi left again, sliding a door open near the back of the shop to get to the store room. Haku considered staying there just long enough to tell Hiroshi his story before going to leave. He was certain Zabuza would be put into another one of his bad moods if he failed to return soon anyway. _'That's a problem too.' _He thought to himself, _'I shouldn't impose upon Hiroshi like this. Zabuza and I won't be conducive to the welfare of this village at all.' _

When the shop owner returned he had a plate of sweet buns with him, and he set them out on the table as well. Haku drank his tea and thanked him, though he already knew he was not going to be eating anything. He could not find the heart to excuse himself and go do what Zabuza had requested of him. Some things needed to be said first.

"So? Tell me what your life is like in Leaf." Hiroshi prompted amiably, pouring himself some tea.

"Where to begin? Well, I may have to condense it into a more succinct version, if you'll forgive me." Haku told him, then added, "After Naruto, Gaara, and I reached Konoha we were interviewed by the Hokage before we became citizens. Jiraiya-sensei left shortly after that, so we lived together and got by as best we could."

"The transition couldn't have been easy, though..." Hiroshi said quietly.

"It wasn't. It took us some time to adapt, but once we were settled and acquainted with the village, Hokage-sama enrolled us in the Ninja Academy." Haku recalled fondly, "We made excellent friends there."

"Marvelous!" Hiroshi had heard exactly what he had wanted to hear, "And I'm sure you three trained very hard!"

"It was quite a struggle. Being a shinobi is not easy by any means..." Haku agreed, "After several years of learning we graduated as gennin. It was then Jiraiya-sensei returned to give us more intensive training."

Hiroshi nodded, listening intently while he sipped his tea.

"We worked hard and took many missions. Our friends and our village had become the focal point of all our efforts," His voice then lowered, "But we also endured...many...difficult times...there is no set path to power. We had to watch many of our allies get hurt, and there were times we were unsure of our survival. In the end, I think, we're all moving towards the future together– that's what makes a ninja truly strong."

A pressing silence followed Haku's summation, and he glanced across the table to see Hiroshi rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. He was astonished by how deeply touched the man had been, since he had given him a very skeletal description of what it was like in Konoha. _'And I also omitted several obstacles and perilous situations.' _His mind added as an afterthought.

"That is...truly amazing, Haku-kun, and I'm..." He cleared his throat, trying to get a hold of himself, "I'm very proud of you, and glad that you've come back to share this with me."

Haku lowered his eyes, deciding to be truthful, "In all honesty, Hiroshi, I am probably not the person who you think I am. I will apologize now before I say anymore, because you may not be as proud about how I lead my life currently."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hiroshi chuckled, helping himself to a bun, "You're out here on a mission, aren't you? I really don't think there's a need for you to be apologizing!"

"Yes...a mission of sorts, but not one that was assigned to me. I made this choice on my own." The dark haired boy said. The confused look on Hiroshi's face indicated a lack of understanding, so he added, "There are two very important things that you need to understand about why I am here, Hiroshi-san."

"What's that?"

"The first is that I am descended of a ninja clan of the Water Country." Haku announced, "This means a number of things. All you have to understand is that anyone with the same ability as me could potentially be a relative or family member in some way." He chuckled to himself, "Of course that would be the most dire concern of an orphan, wouldn't it?"

Hiroshi smiled gently, "That makes two of us."

Haku briefly recalled how Hiroshi was also an orphan, but he continued, "The second factor is circumstantial. My teammates and I have disbanded for two years for training purposes. I came back here to search for my clan, although, I have received no approval for this and am potentially risking becoming a criminal against my village..." He sighed, "But then I suppose...I've already done enough to be punished for."

Hiroshi stood up from the table, aghast, "Punished? Haku what are you rambling about? Have you...have you done something?" His eyes narrowed a bit, "Are you...really with Leaf?"

"My heart is forever tied to it." Haku promised, "Yet in order to search for my clan I've enlisted the help of a nukenin."

"**You what?**" Hiroshi howled, "How is a character like _that _supposed to help you search for people like you?"

"He knows of them– quite thoroughly, much to my shock." The Leaf nin answered, "His name is Momochi Zabuza, and there's no doubt in my mind that you've heard of him."

"Oh I've heard of him, alright," Hiroshi sighed heavily, "Stars...you've gone a bit off the deep end, Haku-kun. What kind of arrangement could you have made with a demon like him? He's no good, and you'll end up in trouble in no time!"

"Hear me out." Haku asked softly, "I'm being trained and challenged more than I've ever been in my life. I'm stronger now, I can defend myself, and I know that if the deal goes sour I have some assets of my own that he'd be loathe to give up." His eyes trained themselves distantly on the far wall of the shop, "It's just that...I have a feeling that I will find something. It may not be particularly what I'm looking for, but I'm here, am I not? Not acting on this opportunity could be a mistake."

Hiroshi stared at him for several moments before turning back to look at him, "Well...I hope you're right, Haku-kun..." He took a deep breath, "Is...he here with you?"

"Yes, we'll be living here for a while until further notice." Haku announced.

The look of concern on Hiroshi's face made him smile, "The darker half of my life isn't what you were expecting was it?" Hiroshi shook his head and Haku laughed, "Don't worry so much. It's been about two months and things are going well. He's not as unbearable as you might think."

"Fwo! There's no way you can convince me of that!" Hiroshi assured him.

"No really...his brutal honesty can be quite comical. His foul language is easy to ignore and the lack of integrity is not completely his fault..." Haku explained, his voice lowering, "I think that it's likely his past was much worse than mine..."

"Even so, don't get too sympathetic for a person who is accustomed to leaving others high and dry." Hiroshi warned him, taking a seat again and pouring more tea, "Anyhow...it will be good to have you here again, Haku-kun. Perhaps later you can meet Tomo-san's children? I'm sure they'll like that."

"I'd like that too." Haku agreed, standing, "But for now I must depart. Introductions can wait 'til tomorrow, but Zabuza cannot." He bowed to Hiroshi gratefully, "I'll see you on the morrow, Hiroshi-san."

The fat man smiled, "See you in the morning then, Haku-kun, and don't let that brute order you around!"

Haku exited the teahouse, feeling strangely unburdened. The sun was beginning to creep nearer to the horizon, and he realized it would be a bit more challenging to collect their supplies so late in the afternoon. He followed the street back towards the shops, wondering how he would balance the accompaniment of a nukenin and a tea maker.

* * *

Neji was not pleased to be pried away from training with his team. He gave a very cold look to the new gennin who had been sent to inform him that sent the poor boy away at a brisk walk. Once the message had been delivered, he had no choice but to report to the Hokage's tower. He left Lee and Tenten at the Hyuga compound with a short word before setting out.

He knocked once before entering the office. His eyes quickly focused on the Hokage, who sat with her elbows on her desk, hands laced patiently beneath her chin. Neji then looked to the two other occupants in the room and immediately assumed there had been a mistake.

"Ah, Neji." Tsunade forced a smile, "Good of you to make it. I have a mission here, and I would like you to be the leader of the team I've assembled."

He was not so quick to accept. Ino and Chouji gave him uncertain looks from where they stood near the Hokage's desk. He made a small noise in his throat, not wanting to say anything that would instantly offend the other two Leaf gennin in the room. Tsunade could tell he was debating the matter in his head, so she added, "Er...you see, Nara Shikamaru is absent at the moment. That is why I chose you."

"Why would I be the one to replace Shikamaru, Hokage-sama?" He asked, though he already had a fair idea of why. He didn't like it, though. Ino caught the sting in his tone of voice and immediately folded her arms, having guessed earlier this would be a difficult match-up.

"You are the only available ninja with the leadership skills required for this mission." Tsunade admitted, then asked, "So I assume that's a yes?"

He nodded, quite annoyed, but knew he could not refuse when he had no dire previous engagement. Neji figured that, because Shikamaru was a chunnin, he had plenty of new tasks that would tear him away from his otherwise lazy lifestyle. This left his teammates one short, and he could count on Tsunade to pity their circumstances and offer them missions with substitutes. He only wished she had left him out of her sympathy plan.

"What are the details of this mission, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked at length, resigning himself to participating.

"This is a simple retrieval mission." Tsunade informed him what she had already told Ino and Chouji, "You will go meet with an agent from Leaf who is now stationed in Tanzaku town and bring his report home. Genzo Takeshi has been observing a curious faction that has taken root there, and this information is valuable, so you must bring the report back quickly."

Neji bowed formally, his voice low, "I will see it done."

Chouji and Ino, who had been silent the entire time, animatedly assured Tsunade that they would succeed after Neji had turned his back. They had mainly been wondering how things would blow over with the Hyuga as the third member of their team, and were surprised that he had accepted. They also bowed to the Hokage before leaving, and following after Neji.

The mission was intended to be brief, a few hours at the most, but when they had left the village and set out on the path to Tanzaku town the silence was unbearable. To dispel the awkwardness, Ino chattered about numerous subjects, careful to be friendly rather than annoying. She had a new keenness to how others perceived her, and knew that the Hyuga was stiff and untalkative. At the least, Chouji's responses helped create a conversation. Neji, all the while, had a hard time relating to anything Ino brought up.

At length Neji found something to say, "What detained Shikamaru?"

Ino looked perturbed by the question. Instead of ignoring the inquiry, she answered Neji understandingly, "I'd figured you were going to ask that. He didn't tell us where he was going or what he was up to yesterday, before he left...but Chouji and I still know what's going on."

Chouji took over for her, "Now that Shikamaru's a chunnin his family wants him to get serious about being a shinobi. He and a few of his relatives went to the Nara Research Center where he can observe their secret medical technologies and jutsu of his clan."

Ino explained that they were more troubled that Shikamaru failed to say anything to them about it, even though they eventually uncovered the truth, "It just makes Chouji and me feel like he doesn't trust us, you know? It's outside the parameters of laziness and just plain insulting."

Neji did understand, much to his wonderment.

"You know what Neji? I think you're lucky." Ino decided, smilingly, "You weren't promoted to Chunnin rank like Shikamaru was, but that's kind of a gift. You can still be open with your teammates and hang around with them– but Shikamaru can only see us sparingly. Maybe somehow Hokage-sama knew that it would be better for you to stay with your team, but took Shikamaru away from us out of necessity of the time."

Chouji gave her a questioning look, "Wow, Ino. That sounded almost rehearsed."

"For once it wasn't." She marveled at her own insight, "Whoa! That was all made up on the spot...I ought to write it down."

She and Chouji shared a laugh together, and Neji was distantly reminded of Lee and Tenten. They had a similar dynamic of friendship, and Neji, though it was difficult for him to participate, could still acknowledge such a covetous relationship. His mood soured even more at the notion of how he was indeed not of equal rank to Shikamaru. His blood boiled. If anything, he figured, he was above Shikamaru in skill and strategy, so why was he still a gennin?

His silence endured for the remainder of their journey, although Chouji and Ino were perfectly comfortable with a conversation between themselves. They had made good time, and reached Tanzaku town by late morning.

Ino and Chouji awkwardly followed Neji's lead, sensing what Ino had brought up earlier had him peeved. At the least he was kind enough to keep his frustrations inward. Still, they were unsure of how to approach him. _'With Shikamaru you can say anything and get the same response: tiresome. Neji, though...he's not as predictable.' _Chouji thought to himself, _'I really thought he'd be less uptight by now after all this time.'_

"That's the rendevous point there." Ino and Chouji jumped in surprise when Neji spoke up. They looked across town to where a water tower was situated in the distance. To avoid the crowded streets they took to the rooftops, bounding from ledges and fire escapes, and vectored off of a telephone wire to get to the top of the water tower.

"Takeshi?" Ino called, glancing around, "Hm. Where is that guy?" He was nowhere in sight, and she and her teammate halted when Neji held out his arm, gesturing for them to stop.

They looked to the far edge of the containment unit, and there, laid crumpled on the platform, was their informant. The gennin rushed to him, and Neji was the first to kneel down and examine the man. Ino watched the Hyuga's expression soften after he had checked for a pulse. "He's dead." Neji said quietly. Ino had not expected such clear remorse. Perhaps he had changed?

"What happens now?" Chouji asked lowly, "This was definitely not supposed to happen..."

"The situation has complicated itself." Neji announced, standing up again, "There is no report here with him. If we intend to retrieve it, we must first find this man's murderer."

* * *

One of Gaara's shadow clones plowed into the Oto nin holding Matsuri from behind. The ambush knocked him off balance, and Matsuri snapped her head back, catching the Sound ninja in the face. Stunned, he dropped her, and she rolled aside recklessly on the building's ledge. The clone was promptly destroyed by a hail of shuriken, unfortunately, and by the time the kunoichi was on her feet again she was surrounded by the rest of the enemy ninja.

Gaara had already entered the fray by then. Sand swarmed on the rooftop, dragging Sound ninja away from Matsuri. Miosuke retreated back to avoid the red haired nin, and Kankuro cut him off before he could reach the top of the next building. His face paint accentuated his furious expression, "Figures you'd go straight to Sound! It's disgusting that I once considered a traitor like you my teammate!"

Miosuke stood very still, watching the jounnin with fearful eyes, "Do you...want to kill me, Kankuro?"

Karasu was already looming a short distance away, and the faintest pluck of a chakra string would allow the puppet to shred the coward to pieces. Kankuro's voice held no sympathy, "Kill you? Feh! I'll do worse than that, scumbag!"

Miosuke drew out a tuning fork from his jacket pocket, looking calm, "Do worse– if you can, that is." A small tap to the instrument sent a chilling hum through the air. Upon hearing the noise Kankuro felt his muscles stiffen, and he was utterly incapable of moving. His eyes narrowed a margin, _'Great. So he's got some new tricks.'_

"I can still fight, you know." Miosuke reminded him a bit sourly, "Funny how you've advanced so quickly, eh old friend? Look at me. I need to take it easy when it comes to battles...but I think I prefer it this way."

He drew out a short sword that was kept at his side, beginning his approach, and Kankuro began to struggle at the sight of it. His limbs were screaming in protest, chakra forced to every corner of his body, but there was no telling how long the paralysis was due to last. _'And this is completely stupid. I just made jounnin, and I'm going to let this guy kill me that easy?' _A bead of sweat trailed down his temple, _'Looks like Gaara's still tangled with the rest of the party on the next roof over. Wonder how I'll get out of this one?'_

A thin cord sang past Miosuke's cheek, and whipped suddenly, tearing his skin as it trailed back drops of blood. He rounded about, observing how Matsuri had drawn out her jouhyou, and was weilding it with a defiant look, "I won't let you hurt Kankuro-sama!"

Kankuro felt a smile tug at his unmoving lips, _'Aw...what a sweet kid.'_

Miosuke regarded her, highly amused, "So this is Gaara's apprentice? The only person brave enough to learn from the fearsome Ichibi no Shukaku?"

Comprehension did not cross her face at all, though perhaps it was for the better. Unaffected by the traitor's words Matsuri lashed out with her weapon again, snapping the tooth of the jouhyou violently. It skimmed his shoulder harmlessly as he stepped to the side, and rapped his knuckle against the tuning fork again. The sound waves carried inexorably to the kunoichi's ears, and she immediately froze in place. He clucked his tongue in disapproval as he walked towards her.

Kankuro felt his stomach drop. The situation was now doubly perilous. From the look of it, he could just barely see his younger brother thrashing around with fierce shots of sand in the midst of charging Sound ninja, _'Is he stuck in a genjutsu? Well this certainly is an off day. We all need help...' _Gaara retreated behind his sand shield to get his bearings, and after dispelling the genjutsu, hammerfisted an Oto nin in the back who had gotten too close. _'Now that's more like it!' _Kankuro thought sunnily, still trying to get in contact with his unresponsive muscles.

"Do you call him _Gaara-sensei_, hm?" Miosuke purred questioningly, "How funny...you just don't understand. Your sensei is a monster that has terrorized this village for countless years– crushing homes and devouring souls...but not to worry," He grinned, "I will tear you up before he can!"

Matsuri's eyes fluttered shut in fear as the short sword came arcing forward, but a powerful gust erupted from behind her, sending both her and the attacking traitor flying. The wind subsided, and Temari ran past her, calling over her shoulder, "Sorry, Matsuri! I'll get him this time!"

Another whirlwind followed, and Miosuke was sent hurtling off the side of the building. Temari charged fearlessly after him with a bloodthirsty cry. She, much like Kankuro, had a score to settle.

Matsuri felt the rigor of her body fade a bit after Miosuke had been swept away. Her eyes raised up, where she was glad to see Kankuro already on his feet. He bent down next to her, trying to help her up, "Try moving your feet, that worked for me. It'll get your blood going again." She did as instructed and winced at the sharp pain that followed. Thankfully, her mobility returned. Matsuri stood, collecting her discarded jouhyou.

She followed the jounnin as he tailed back to Gaara, where about a dozen enemy ninja were still overwhelming the red haired nin. Kankuro corralled four of the Oto nin off with a blow from Karasu, and Matsuri joined in, unthinkingly attacking two other Sound ninja. They were quick to react to her, countering with a storm of kunai and shuriken, but her jouhyou's defense was too swift for the projectiles to come near.

Gaara's eyes locked onto her, knowing that she was not yet a match for the enemies they were facing. He wheeled about, redirecting his sand, and crushed three opponents he had previously ensnared. Three more followed after that, sending a drizzle of blood out over the roof tiles before he caught up to his student. He made hand seals, and used a savage fire jutsu to eliminate the two nin who had cornered Matsuri.

They stumbled pathetically, trying to pat out the flames, and the kunoichi smiled at him appreciatively, "Thank you, sensei!" Both pupil and teacher moved ahead to rejoin Kankuro.

Below on the ground, Temari was assailing Miosuke with vicious gales generated by her fan. After backing him against a wall, she took a moment to consider the best way to finish him, _'Will Gaara want his head severed from the neck up or just above the chin? Tough choice.' _She leapt back, startled when the traitor had summoned his giant boomerang, and cast it at her without warning, _'He can still use Tsubakura? I thought his arms were done!'_

Temari regained her wits, attacking again, "Daikamaitachi no justu!" Miosuke quickly countered with one of his own wind justu, and the resulting blast whipped up a large dust cloud. By the time it had settled the traitor was no where in sight. Both of her brothers along with Matsuri descended from the roof to regroup with her.

Gaara looked to his student worriedly, "Did they hurt you at all, nezumi?"

Presently she was too shaken up to speak, so Matsuri answered him with a feeble nod. Kankuro placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, glancing over to his brother, "I'll look after her, Gaara. You and Temari go find that son of a bitch!"

Gaara gave a lingering glance to his student before nodding in agreement. He and his sister left promptly, following Miosuke's trail. Temari took off on her fan, scanning the area from a higher perspective, and after catching sight of the traitor, she directed Gaara to him. They cut Miosuke off at an intersection, but he was not alone. Two straggling Sound ninja had caught up to him, awaiting orders. The people on the street casually went indoors, not caught off guard by the impromptu battle.

The odds had shifted again once Baki descended onto the scene with three young chunnin close behind him. They were quick to respond to the sounds of a nearby fight. Baki stared at Miosuke for a long moment, furious, "**You**...so it's true then." He could no longer consider the boy his student if he proudly sold his allegiance to Orochimaru.

The pair of Oto nin were already injured, and not keen on fighting any longer. One of them openly berated Miosuke, "I can't believe you blew our cover so soon! You just had to insist, didn't you? I knew Sasuke-sama should have come with us. He would've finished this properly."

"If you value your lives you will tell me where Uchiha Sasuke is." Gaara warned darkly. The mere thought of finding the Uchiha was tantalizing, and with an opportunity as fortuitous as this, Gaara could not pass it up. The Sound ninja were happy to surrender, being they were already beaten bloody. They kneeled down submissively to the Sand ninja closing in.

Miosuke was averse to their display. He immediately drew his short sword, and without a moment's hesitation, struck both of his henchman at the napes of their necks, killing them. The move stunned all watching, and Gaara wondered if Miosuke had done it simply to deny him the information.

The traitor did not seem afraid at all. He grinned at them welcomely, "Yes, yes...you've all won the day, haven't you, noble ninja of the Sand! But even with this victory, what do you plan to do about all of those explosive notes covering the gate of this village?"

Temari's breath hitched. There was a possibility he was lying, but knowing Miosuke, it was likely he had taken precautions beforehand. "You couldn't possibly be evil enough to betray your birth village that way..." She told him, her eyes steady, "What would move you to do this?"

"Everything." He smiled. A hand sign followed and the detonation of the tags was audible from the far side of the village.

A shock rippled through the ground, and Gaara estimated that there would only be a few seconds before the wall caved in on itself. The damage would be unimaginable. It would take weeks to clear a new gateway, and by then, the entire city will have starved. He had disappeared with immense speed. After his reckless stunt, Baki and Kankuro were quick to wrestle Miosuke to the ground and subdue him– counting on Gaara to take up the slack.

The red haired jounnin arrived at the gate swiftly, just in time to have debris toppling down on top of him. His sand slammed upward with equal force, slowing its descent. More sand glided in, creeping up the two massive rock walls that were defaced and crumbling. It was an exertion of chakra similar to how he had freed Dosojin, and Gaara briefly wondered if calling his scorpion allies would do him any good. _'Not at all. They'd be crushed instantly and I am sure they would not appreciate that...'_

He could hear the cruel muttering of the Shukaku in his head as he drew on its chakra. Gaara had gained leverage, controlling the falling slabs of rock, up until the beast gave a guttural roar that drove him to complete distraction. In his panic, he flailed. Sand pitched the broken pieces of the gate in several directions, and the demon laughed heartily at his distress.

Gaara got a grip on himself, even it was only for a moment, and used the last of his strength to hurl the debris forward and away from the gate– out onto the dunes. The last of his sand snaked up the walls, stabilizing the tottering barrier. When he felt sure enough that it would not collapse in again, he sighed deeply, glad to no longer be in need of the Shukaku's power. He dusted his hands off on his pants and turned around, scowling at the four Sound ninja waiting for him at the mouth of the village.

They rushed for him all at once, and he let his sand shield deflect the incoming attacks. Gaara folded his arms, thoroughly exhausted, _'I have had it. They could not pay me enough to do this on a regular basis.'_

Sand from beneath the Oto nin's feet pulsed upward, swarming around them. One was quick enough to leap away, but the rest of his team was immediately swallowed by the dust cloud and quickly torn apart. He stumbled backwards, horrified, and froze in place after Temari had appeared behind him.

"I'm just going to automatically assume you give up?" She asked him, visibly bored, and the Sound nin nodded defeatedly. She strolled past him, walking up to her brother to make sure he was unharmed.

The rest of the Sand faction arrived shortly after, and Baki was thoroughly impressed by how, essentially, Gaara had neutralized Sound's ambush all on his own, _'He's unlike any other shinobi in this village...no one can compare.'_

Gaara waved off his sister's concerns and followed her back to where Kankuro was waiting with Matsuri. He inspected his student clinically, observing a few cuts and scrapes, but she was otherwise uninjured.

"Those Sound ninja..." Matsuri whispered, barely within Gaara's earshot, "I _hate _them. The things they were saying about you...Gaara-sensei...they were horrible. You aren't a monster."

Gaara watched her sadly, having hoped that he would never have to explain it to her. "Matsuri, some of those things you were told were very true." He told her quietly. "We will talk." He walked ahead and his pupil followed silently.

Temari looked to Kankuro expectantly after Gaara had left, "So? Did you kill him?"

"Not yet." Kankuro answered, smirking, "Miosuke's interrogation is first, and then we can give him an extremely unfair trial."

* * *

Naruto's journey with the Toad Sage was becoming increasingly strained. The blonde boy was quieter in the days that followed his troubling dreams. He over-worked himself constantly when it came to mastering the Body Flicker, and Jiraiya often had to step in to halt his self-destructive behavior. When asked what was wrong Naruto assured his mentor he was perfectly fine. Jiraiya could only assume it was the truth, because his knowledge of seals was also advancing rapidly. His learning had not much been affected.

Still, the boy's attitude change was bothering him. They had doubled back towards the shinobi countries again, this time taking a northward approach. There were few towns along the mountain pass they were following, and Jiraiya was unsure of how long Naruto would last without eating ramen. The nearest village could not come soon enough.

Light snowfall had coated the trail from the night before, and the Sage made awkward small talk after Naruto had been silent for over twenty minutes straight. "So how 'bout this snow, eh kid? Isn't it just heinous?"

"It reminds me of Haku-kun..."

"Er– I take that back. It's _really_ nice!" Jiraiya amended, panicked.

"It's alright, Ero-sensei. It stinks that it's slippery and cold, but..." Naruto sighed deeply, "I haven't heard a word from him or Gaara-kun in so long..."

"Aw, squirt, come on! They're hundreds upon hundreds of miles away and you expect adequate communications?" Jiraiya laughed lightly, "You'll hear from them, you'll see. And I betcha they're doing great!"

A small smile appeared on the boy's face. The Sage grinned to himself, _'A tiny victory in the scheme of things, but a victory nonetheless!'_

After the opening conversation had ended successfully, Jiraiya continued on to more important matters. "Naruto, I've noticed that you've been avoiding your use of the Kyuubi's chakra lately. I hope you realize that you simply can't afford to do that." He informed him gently, "Your training depends on it. We only have a limited amount of time for you to get these techniques down."

"I know." The jinchuriki's eyes were dim.

"Is there something you want to talk about–?"

"**It's that fucking Fox!**" Naruto bellowed, stopping in his tracks, "Get it? It's **him!** It's driving me to the edge, Ero-sennin, and I just _can'_t deal with it– I **can't**, and I _tried!_"

Jiraiya's eyebrows had taken off to his hairline. He stared at the boy, thinking, and then answered after a moment. "Okay...can you describe the, er, symptoms?"

"Talks to me all the time just because he knows I hate it. It makes me..._see _things." Naruto felt his face heat up in humiliation, "Ero-sensei...it's like...the Fox is becoming **me. **I just can't stop it, and I definitely can't relax about it..."

"I figured as much, and I promise you this, I'm working on it." The Sage smiled understandingly, "Don't be afraid, you hear me? There's nothing wrong with you and this _will _pass. We're actually on our way to a place where this problem can be eliminated."

Naruto kept walking, sighing to himself, "Well...I appreciate that, Ero-sensei. I won't hold my breath, though."

Jiraiya patted the boy on the shoulder, "Neither would I, kid. Still, I have a feeling this is really going to help you. Just hang in there, alright?"

"...alright."

* * *

Sato was the only spectator when Tama met Iruka at the Academy for her evaluation. He had been sulking only a little, trying to hide from her how disturbed he was by Kiba's infatuation with her. He truly did not know how to cope with such distress, and Sato would sooner summon Kutaishi again than tell Tama how troubled he was. She did not need extra concerns at a time that could determine her status as a shinobi.

He watched the first parts of the exam as if he were looking in a mirror. It was essentially the same graduation test that had been administered to his class. Her supplementary jutsu were all spot on, and her accuracy with weaponry was fair enough, but what really shone was her taijutsu performance. Not only had she exceeded expectations, but she had knocked Iruka clean across the schoolyard with just one kick. He stood up, brushing himself off while he laughed uncontrollably.

Iruka retrieved a clipboard from a nearby bench, glancing over her scoring chart, "Well...it goes without saying that you're more fit to pass than a number of other students I've tested in the past...the only question now is..." He held up two forehead protectors, one with red fabric and one with black, "Which color do you prefer?"

Tama shrieked in surprise and hugged the chunnin gratefully about the shoulders. A moment later she reasoned that red was the best choice, "Lee-kun has a red one as well, doesn't he? I think I'll go with that!" She accepted the hitai-ate with a wide smile, and then turned to face Sato.

The Hatake looked at her beaming, glorious face, and for a moment was insatiably compelled to hug her and congratulate her with wild screams of joy. For reasons he could not fathom, he merely stood there, staring at her thoughtlessly while she thanked Iruka over and over for the positive result. He assured her it was all her doing.

The chunnin looked to Sato briefly, giving a disapproving head motion that read, _say something! _and the silver haired boy finally snapped out of his catatonic state. He gave the girl a dashing smile, hoping it was inspiring enough for the new gennin, "Congrats, Tama! I knew you'd make it. So tell me– what does a bright, fresh-off-the-roster kunoichi like yourself plan to do now?"

"Well," She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I ought to go home and make dinner..."

"Brilliant!"

She giggled. Iruka interrupted the mindless banter by clearing his throat, and then addressed Tama, "Listen, Tama-chan, I was informed that if you passed– which you apparently have, that Tsunade wants you to report to her office immediately."

Tama wore an uncertain expression, "Am I in trouble, somehow?"

"Hm? No! Of course not!" Iruka laughed at the thought, "She just wants to get to know you and fill out your registration. She'll also select a team for you since there are plenty of open positions. I hear Nitobe Sawako is still waiting for two students."

She smiled, bowing professionally, "Thank you, then. I'll take my leave now." Tama gave one last lingering look to her fiancé before setting out for the Hokage's tower.

Sato watched Iruka in his peripheral vision, grinning coyly, "So, Iruka-sensei...was I right or was I right?"

The chunnin sighed, glancing back to him, "Alright...I admit, you were the first to see potential in her, and that really is a blessing," He paused thoughtfully, "Though now I suggest you focus on your own training again. You wouldn't want to fall behind, would you?"

"I hear you on that one..." Sato agreed, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. He walked away, but then called back, "Thanks for helping us out, sensei!"

* * *

Neji and his team had scoured the town for any leads on Takeshi's murder. Few people had even known a Leaf shinobi had been in the area, let alone killed. Two informants, however, had confirmed that a group of foreign ninja had settled in the area a few weeks earlier.

"You see them a lot in the gambling houses." A young man had told them, "They're creeps. They think they're big-shots because they have a lot of money, but they can only accomplish things by intimidation if you ask me."

Chouji asked him what symbol the shinobi bore, and the man was unsure, "It looked like a moon, to me. Don't quote me on that, though."

After thanking the man for his help they moved on. Ino had already suspected what was supported by fact, "I bet those nukenin are the ones that the report was detailing. It would make sense that they'd kill the guy who's been spying on them."

"Those Moon ninja left his body behind." Neji pointed out.

Chouji frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It means they left him to make a purposeful statement to other ninja who would be looking for him...to not interfere." Neji explained, "It was a foolish tactic. They don't expect Leaf to retaliate with seriousness."

"Yeah! How could they think we'd back off anyway?" Ino agreed, "We won't let them get away with this, will we Neji?"

The Hyuga thought for a moment, and then suggested, "We should find the rogues' hideout. That way we can retrieve evidence that may be brought before the Hokage."

Chouji was a bit taken aback. It was unusual to hang back and wait for further orders from Tsunade, when they usually just grabbed the bull by the horns anyway. "Er...Neji? Why don't we go with the regular strategy and just kick their butts? Nine times out of ten that solves the problem."

"We still don't know what we're up against." Neji replied shortly, "We were not sent here with approval for entering combat."

"No need to be so by the book. Ninja are supposed to improvise." Ino observed thoughtfully, "We really should counter, if you ask me. I mean, we have the element of surprise, and, like, we have you!" Neji gave her a sour look, so she added, "You're a combat specialist. The circumstances couldn't be better."

"I disagree."

His bluntness stung. Ino fell quiet, very frustrated, but understood that his stubbornness was not because he did not believe the conditions were ideal for an ambush, but that he lacked faith. "Oh come on! You think I don't get it?" The blonde girl snapped, "You're only hesitating because we're not your usual team! You don't trust that Chouji and me can be as strong as your other teammates, do you?"

Neji said nothing. He was extremely annoyed because Ino, had in fact, been totally correct in her reasoning. He did not believe anyone could ever compare to Lee or Tenten, as far as teammates went. He certainly had his doubts that the two people he was with now would meet his expectations. As team leader, Neji felt that he could not be rude to the loudmouth.

"We will engage," Neji relented, "Only once we have a strategy."

"Sounds good." Chouji said, glad that the Hyuga had changed his mind. Ino raised her chin a bit higher, also pleased that he was willing to do things their way.

It was decided that they would make plans over lunch, and Chouji selected a restaurant that served Korean barbeque that happened to be on their way. Neji was no fan of the stuff, and ate reluctantly while silently listening to his teammates devise a way to get the better of the Moon ninja.

"Here's one for you." Ino announced, pointing her chopsticks at Chouji, "We can wait outside one of those gambling houses, right? When one of them isn't paying attention I'll just steal his body and sneak into their hideout unnoticed. Once I take out the other guards, you two can burst in and help me shut the place down!"

Chouji nodded, seeing the goal, but asked, "What if one of the guards holds you off?"

Ino made a face, "Well...I guess Captain-X-ray-Vision here can keep watch before things get out of hand."

Neji looked at her briefly, trying to make his glower less threatening. It worked to a degree. Ino wasn't nearly as unnerved by his bad mood as she ought to have been. Chouji spoke up again, "I suggest we don't put you through so much risk, Ino. I could lure some of them away and bust them up. You two could sneak in during the diversion."

"What about you, Chouji?" Ino asked worriedly.

He shrugged, picking the last morsels from a skewer of chicken, "I dunno. I'll wing it."

"You won't be _winging it._" Neji said lowly, disagreeing with the reckless idea.

Ino rounded on Neji, her expression cross, "Right. Sure you'll interject when you have to tell us what we can and can't do, but when are you going to come up with something, huh? You're the team leader, you know, so if anyone should be helping it's you!"

"Very well then." Neji replied, delving into a strategy, "Risking one person in direct confrontation is foolish. Any sort of fighting should be done with at least two people at any given time, and that requires that we stay together. Rather than bursting in without any expectations, we will keep watch over the areas they operate in, seeing where it is they gather. If we intend to ambush them at all, it will only be when their leader is present."

It was thought out logically and the plan sounded the most likely to work.

"It's good." Ino said shortly, and Chouji also agreed with it.

A short while later they finished lunch and set out. They had staked out a rooftop nearby a casino that would be advantageous to their spying. Not much had happened. People entered with some money, and often left with nothing. It only looked to be regular dealings of high-risk games, but when they spotted two Moon nukenin approaching the place an anxious hush fell upon the Leaf ninja.

After the pair of rogues entered the building, Neji followed their movements with his Byakugan. The Moon ninja went to the back of the building, meeting with a third member. The rogues conversed briefly before continuing on quickly through a back door. Neji reported the movement, standing up, "We'll follow."

They stuck to the rooftops, unnoticed, and Chouji was thrilled by their findings, "Evidence better than a report has to be the culprits themselves! Tsunade-sama will definitely like this!"

"Keep it down!" Ino warned him.

The Leaf gennin stealthily tracked the retreating Moon ninja, but stopped after seeing they had been lead out of the village. They observed their targets moving ahead into the forest, and Neji took a moment to decide what their aim was. "They wouldn't leave so abruptly if they didn't have a reason. Perhaps they're aware that they've been discovered– we did move Takeshi's body."

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Ino sighed, "I guess that would give it away."

"We're ready for anything!" Chouji said firmly, "It's three on three, and we're the ones pulling the ambush!"

They didn't debate the matter any further. They followed the Moon ninjas' trail, moving up to the treetops warily. Chouji took up the front, and Ino slowed to catch Neji near the back of the group. His Byakugan was scanning the woodland ahead of them, but he gave her an acknowledging glance when she approached.

"Look...I'm sorry about getting on your nerves earlier." Ino told him, ducking under a tree branch, "I wouldn't have acted that way if I just had the assurance that you'll treat us as equals, but I guess that's up to you, isn't it?"

Neji shook his head, "It was wrong of me to doubt."

"Not really..." Ino said quietly, "I've got to say how envious I am of your team, Neji. You and your teammates get to be together all the time. That's not helping right now, I know, but...Chouji may not be as athletic as Lee, and I'm not as fearsome as Tenten– that's for sure." She smiled, "But Chouji and I have been getting stronger even without Shikamaru, at least believe that. So, I just meant to say, sorry about pushing your buttons."

"Save your apologies." He answered, "I am at fault. As leader I can't afford to mistrust my team...from here out we work together."

The blonde girl grinned widely, both shocked and thrilled that the Hyuga had turned over a new leaf. _'This guy really has changed. A lot of it has to do with that Retrieval Mission, I bet, but I'm sure there's more to it.' _She thought pleasantly.

"Wait for just a moment, Ino." Neji said suddenly, and he stopped. Ino halted as well, watching Chouji barrel on ahead without them, _'There he goes again...'_

"Let him be." Neji advised, seeing that she wanted to follow after her teammate, "There's more to the plan that I did not go over earlier. Listen closely."

* * *

It was not the most shocking thing to see the Moon ninja stop and face them once they had caught up. The three shinobi who had drawn them out this far appeared as if they only had something to say. This was the case, Ino thought, because they had not yet attacked and looked to be waiting for their full attention.

"There is no need for any confrontation between us." The leader of the Moon group stepped forward. He was a tall, dark haired man and when he continued Neji's eyes automatically narrowed, "We are here conducting harmless business. We are no threat to your village and certainly not to our previous one, if they put you up to this."

"Harmless." The Hyuga repeated, "What then of Takeshi? You saw fit to end his life in order to protect yourselves."

The leader sighed, clearly regretting it, "It was an act of desperation. He confronted us without warning. In the past we've had trouble with our dealings that forced us from our homeland, and your Tsunade-hime gave us a headachewhen she decided she did not need to pay back her debts. It's no wonder she'd grieve us a second time!"

"If you're desperate clearly you have something to hide." Neji smirked confidently, "Come quietly and you might receive mercy from the Hokage...but not from us."

One of the underlings looked to his leader, "He's made his point for sure. What do you think, Kurumi-sama?"

"What do I think? Well..." Kurumi sized up the Leaf gennin for a moment, "I say we silence these three just like we did the last one. Hideo! Ichibaru! Take them out."

His teammates rushed immediately, both singling out their preferred opponent. Chouji leapt ahead when Ichibaru had made a move for Ino. He got in front of the kunoichi, plowing into the man, and was more than a match for his strength when they locked hands and grappled with one another. Hideo had attacked Neji on command. Rather than expending unnecessary energy, he used an abrupt rotation that sent Hideo hurtling into the treeline. Ino gave chase while the man was still in shock.

Kurumi was a bit startled when Neji had confronted him, but he was no pushover. The Hyuga closed in with fierce stabs of jyukken, and Kurumi danced around him like a fleet-footed gazelle. Neji backed off momentarily, noting how he had not hit his opponent once. Kurumi took advantage of the pause and made hand seals, "Futon: Wind Bullet!" A shock of air hurled into Neji, tearing into his skin and throwing him back across the clearing.

It was fortunate for the Hyuga, because off to the right Chouji had used his Multi-Size technique to lift and toss Ichibaru. The man hurtled into Kurumi with unexpected momentum, and the two sailed a bit farther only to crash into an overturned log. Neji had picked himself up, ignoring the cuts he had accumulated, and moved to Chouji. By then, both Moon ninja had regrouped.

Ichibaru had breathed a fair-sized fireball that was promptly fanned by one of Kurumi's wind jutsu. The flame intensified, stretching over the entire field and roaring within range of the Leaf ninja. There was no time to dodge. Neji avoided the firestorm with another rotation, and Chouji had heaved up a large slab of earth to shield himself.

There was a moment of confusion in which the jutsu was broken off, and Ichibaru had gained on Chouji, striking him with a flying kick. The Akimichi tumbled backwards, and swiped an over-extended arm out at Ichibaru. He reeled back from the enormous appendage, and summoned a Bo-staff from a scroll. They dove for each other again, trying to gain the upper hand.

Neji had chased Kurumi from one end of the meadow to the other, but the agile Moon ninja was too quick to allow any of his attacks to land. Things worsened when Hideo had returned, bursting from the forest back out to the thick of the fighting. Kurumi grinned at him, "Good! Help me finish this one, Hideo!"

Hideo leapt, hurling fistfuls of shuriken, and the projectiles pelted down at his fellow Moon ninja. Kurumi could barely evade the un-called for assault, barrel-rolling to the side, and getting nicked in the process. He stood again, his guard shaken, watching his friend in disbelief.

Neji smirked openly, "Good work, Ino."

Hideo turned to the Hyuga and smiled immodestly, "It was all too easy. He didn't even expect it, and was too shocked to fight me off."

Kurumi looked on, clueless, his only reasonable answer being that Hideo could have possibly been allied with the Leaf nin. Hideo charged him again, hurling a preemptive wave of shuriken before getting close to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Neji scoped the area briefly with his Byakugan, noting how Ino's body was safely hidden behind a tree in the woods beyond. A moment later he took advantage of Kurumi's distraction and attacked, instructing Ino to help Chouji instead.

Hideo moved on, throwing a storm of knives at an unsuspecting Ichibaru. Chouji crowed proudly before helping his teammate gang up on the poor slob.

Kurumi stared at the scene unfolding, at a loss, "I...just don't understand. How could Hideo have betrayed us?"

"Don't fret." Neji told him. "I hardly think he would." He dove ahead suddenly, and pummeled Kurumi with a spike of jyukken in the gut. He bent double, stunned by the attack, and was incapable of escaping Neji's sixty-four palm assault that followed. Kurumi caved immediately after the execution of the technique, and when he had tumbled inertly to the ground the Hyuga left to regroup with his teammates. Ichibaru was laying in a crumpled heap of defeat as well.

Chouji had already left to retrieve Ino's body after she had told him where it was located. Upon his return, Hideo looked to Neji, saying, "Alright...when I switch out I want you to hit me as hard as you possibly can, got that Neji?"

He was happy to comply. The jutsu was released, and Ino woke up in her own body, watching satisfactorily as Hideo woke up as well, only to be caught in the solar plexus with a relentless jab of jyukken. Chouji let her stand up on her own, his expression very approving, "Great showmanship there, Ino! You scared the crap out of both of them with that performance."

"Thanks, Chouji. You weren't any less intimidating yourself.." She looked to the Hyuga, "But credit where credit is due– I never would've thought of any of it if Neji hadn't come up with it earlier!"

Neji was not about to boast, "I was only taking the abilities of my teammates into account."

The task of tying up and bagging their fallen adversaries was made especially sunny for the group, who were pleased that their trust in each other had resulted with success. While apprehending the Moon ninja, Neji was lost in thought. _'They both did exceptionally well. It's a shame I had lowered my standards like I did...' _He had to acknowledge their improved ability, _'Ino's talent is unlike most others. It's extremely difficult to control another shinobi's body, and then expect to fight in a foreign vessel as well. Chouji's strength has also grown since the Retrieval Mission.'_

He was thoroughly impressed how much the team had developed in the current absence of Shikamaru. Hopefully, the Hyuga thought, Shikamaru would be able to fully appreciate their abilities as well, if he didn't already.

"Uh, Neji?" Neji glanced over to Chouji, who had snapped him out of his contemplation, "You alright there?"

"Of course." He answered, adding, "It's a good thing you recommended direct confrontation when you did. Now these three can be brought to justice for their actions."

Ino was in full agreement, "Couldn't have said it any better myself! Well, I can't wait to get back home to tell Shikamaru how much ass we kicked, right Chouji?"

Her teammate was also psyched.

Neji watched the road ahead, his countenance reflecting a new calm, _'This was all more than worthwhile, and it will be good to meet with my teammates again as well.'_

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya's trek had taken them to a valley with a warmer climate. The Sage notified them that the place they were heading to was close by, "It's called the Apple Village. Real nice, traditional people live there so we can take a load off and relax!"

On the way they passed by several apple orchards, in which every tree was in full bloom. Naruto scrunched up his nose, regarding the endless sea of fruit, _'Gee...I see that these people named their village accordingly.'_

The town was small and very comfortable, as Jiraiya had predicted. The majority of the denizens were farmers, and gave innocently curious looks to the two strangers who had happened by. Both pupil and mentor had gone to the far edge of the village, where an extravagant Shinto shrine overlooked all the other buildings. As they scaled the stone steps of the place, Jiraiya told him, "I thought I'd let you know that there's a special fellow here now who you can talk to, squirt."

"Special." Naruto repeated hopefully, "Does that mean he can teach me a new jutsu?"

"Nope."

They walked on, and Naruto was slightly annoyed that a learning opportunity was not available. Jiraiya motioned for them to stop in a yard in front of the temple, and Naruto was alerted to another person's presence by the sound of shifting gravel. An older man crossed over to them, looking expectant, "Welcome to the Valley Country." He looked to the Toad Sage, "Hello, Jiraiya-sama, I'm not surprised you dropped by."

"Hey there, Agatsuma." Jiraiya replied casually, "Naruto, this here is Junyo Agatsuma. He's a shinobi of this country."

"Er...nice to meet you, sir." Naruto bowed politely. Agatsuma gave the boy a once-over before nodding to him. Jiraiya walked over to his friend and pulled him aside, speaking to him beyond Naruto's earshot. After a brief exchange of words, the keeper of the shrine nodded to Jiraiya as if in agreement.

A moment later, the Sage looked back to his pupil, "Listen, squirt. You're gonna hang out for a bit and chat with my buddy Agatsuma here. I promised an informant of mine that I'd meet up with him out here around this time, and it'd be rude to keep a friend waiting."

"I hear ya." Naruto answered glumly, "See you later then, Ero-sensei."

Jiraiya went ahead without the blonde boy, and it was then Naruto got a good look at the old man he had been left with. He was doubtless, much older than Jiraiya, and was dressed in monk's attire. His hair was white and tied up in a short ponytail, and most peculiar of all, was his face. A black mark stretched from cheek to cheek on Agatsuma's face, pronouncing his facial expressions.

The old man was tired of Naruto's staring, "Would you care to join me for some tea?"

"Huh? Oh sure!" The blonde nin rubbed the back of his head, caught a bit off guard. He followed Agatsuma around the temple and across a small footbridge, where a zen garden was situated just short of a lake. It was indeed very peaceful, but Naruto got the feeling he and his teacher were intruding in such a serene place.

"Sorry about the sudden visit, Gramps." Naruto told him, taking a seat at a small outdoor table, "It's not fair for Ero-sennin to barge in here and impose upon people. I don't even know where he's off too..."

"It's no trouble." Agatsuma told him, also taking a seat, "Your master only wishes one jinchuriki to speak to another."

Naruto was stunned by the statement. Agatsuma only poured the tea, and set a cup in front of his guest. He looked at the boy, waiting for him to speak.

"You know that I'm...?" Naruto stopped to think, folding his arms, "Huh. So you're one too? Wow. The only other person like me I know is my friend, Gaara."

"Yes, I know."

Naruto scratched his head, "Yeah...though you don't really strike me as someone with a demon."

"Does anyone? Is it so easy to tell?" Agatsuma answered, taking a sip of tea, "Look at our faces– those whisker marks of yours and the band across my nose. There are small indications like that, but it is never easy to judge someone, Naruto."

Naruto nodded in understanding, also taking a drink of tea. The flavor was a shock of strong herbs and jasmine. It was so foreign he immediately took a liking to it. He listened as Agatsuma continued, "Jiraiya-sama tells me your biju has been causing you some unrest recently, and I will be able to give you some peace of mind." He added, "Though it is clear why the container of the Kyuubi may be a bit uncomfortable even under the best conditions..."

"That was...really thoughtful of him." Naruto mumbled, glad that Jiraiya had thought ahead, "So...have you had your demon all your life too?"

He nodded, "I have had the Yonbi inside of me since I was nine years old."

Naruto felt relief wash over him, considering the man's age, "Well then you sure have experience! I could really use your advice..."

* * *

After kinderdumping his student off at the temple, Jiraiya crossed the village back to one of the larger apple orchards. It had been a long time since he had last met with an informant, but he had figured that while he was traveling with Naruto he could get a few more meetings in. The information was extremely valuable to the Hidden Leaf Village.

For a while Jiraiya was uncertain if he had gone to the right place. He swatted insects out of his face as he followed the columned rows of trees, wondering if it was wise to stop by just as the harvest was nearing. He blinked as he looked ahead, and spotted a man in black waving to him from on top of a hill. Jiraiya chuckled to himself, realizing he had not been mistaken.

Jiraiya strolled up the hill, unable to suppress a grin. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a little boy romping about the place as well. He scaled trees with remarkable agility and twisted through the branches, knocking apples down from the treetops. Once back on the ground he turned to the man in black, wearing a disapproving expression, "You know what I think, Dad? That mask is silly looking."

"Aw, that's not true." His father replied, "I wear it for anonymity, Yuma, and I think it's kind of cool looking..."

Jiraiya stopped a few feet away from the two, watching them bicker. He cleared his throat to remind them he had arrived, and then said, "When you sent a message to me a while ago about you having new information for me, Obito, I didn't know you'd be bringing your son with you."

"He insisted." The Uchiha admitted, "Yuma's never been traveling before, so we both had fun coming out here."

"That's right!" Yuma agreed, distracted by juggling the apples he had picked.

Obito chuckled, patting his son on the head, "Listen up, Yuma. This here is Jiraiya-sama, and he's the man we came here to speak to because he's a friend of the Leaf Village."

The small boy stopped juggling, looking to Jiraiya, "Cool! You're a ninja too?"

"You betcha, and I'm also a successful novelist!" Jiraiya announced shamelessly, "But yes, I dabble in shinobi work here and there..."

Obito sighed after the proclamation.

Jiraiya noted the other man's embarrassment so he pressed on, "Right...so...what's going on with Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru has planned an attack on Suna, but it's small-scale, nothing major. It's really only a distraction from the hunter he's sent after some boy..." He explained, folding his arms, "All very confusing...oh! And Sasuke is safe for now– he won't try to steal the boy's body for another two years or so."

"Good for Sasuke." Jiraiya remarked blandly, "But what did you mean by _some _boy earlier?"

Obito scratched his head, "Gee...what was his name? Oh yes...there's a boy named Haku he's tracked to the Water Country..."

"WHAT?" Jiraiya's shout startled both father and son, "He and Gaara were _supposed _to stay together! In Sand! Figures that kid would act recklessly while _I'm _not around..."

Obito understood the Sage's worry, and hated to add to the bad news, "Jiraiya-sama...it's worse. He's sent Shimofuri Koinyu after the poor kid– he works for Dintei Bi, so he's obviously no good. After he collects Haku, Orochimaru has given Koinyu permission to enter Leaf."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"They're looking for Susumajin." Obito said darkly, "Even **I **didn't know it ended up in Leaf. Somehow they figured it out, and if they find it Bi will do anything to get his hands on it. I tried to stall him when I was last there but there was nothing I could do, Jiraiya-sama. I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. Tsunade will handle it." Jiraiya assured him, "What of the Akatsuki?"

"They're quiet now. Only spy work and gathering thugs. We'll be on the hunt again in a year or two, though. I...haven't really warmed up to them yet either." Obito admitted, "I only know three people. It's as if Zetsu is keeping me away from the others on purpose."

The Toad Sage leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, "Just three, huh? Oh boy..." He paused wondering if what he was about to say was prudent, "Well then...it will grieve you to know that Sasuke's older brother has also left the village. Itachi has joined the Akatsuki."

"Wow. The two of them malefactors, and so young!" Obito was a bit unnerved, "But _Itachi? _No...that peaceful little kid I used to babysit? Looks like the Uchiha are just as rambunctious as ever. By the way, Jiraiya-sama, how is my family doing?"

The older man was silent for a few moments. His chest was heavy with guilt. He knew that Obito had never learned about the Uchiha massacre, or why Sasuke and Itachi were the only ones ever mentioned anymore. He had kept it a secret from him, fearing that the truth would plunge the unfortunate man into despair.

"They're fine, last I checked." Jiraiya lied.

"Good!" Obito believed him full-heartedly, "Now, what do you say we get some lunch?" He glanced to his son, "You hungry, Yuma?"

"Starving." The boy agreed, taking a bite of apple, "Bleh! These are not very ripe at all..."

Obito hoisted the boy to his feet from where he sat on the grass, and seated Yuma on his shoulders. They laughed together, and Yuma picked apples from branches suspended inches from his head. He had no intention with doing anything with them by then, though. Jiraiya followed slowly after them, watching with pained eyes.

'_You are the biggest secret I have to keep.' _He thought to himself, _'When everyone is so certain there are only two Uchiha remaining...there are really four.'_

* * *

One afternoon Tenten had the good fortune of spending time with Hinata. Neither kunoichi had been assigned a mission that day, and were interested in a friendly contest of strength. During their spar, Hinata had told Tenten how impressed she was with her hand to hand combat skills. "You have improved so much, Onee-san!" Hinata commented proudly, "I won't tell Neji-niisan that Hikune-kun taught you, if you like."

"I appreciate that." Tenten thanked her, restraining a sigh. The truth be told– she really had no idea when she intended to tell Neji anything, whether it be her feelings, skills, or her increasing familiarity with his relatives. Secrets were beginning to pile up, and she was wondering if she would ever get the chance to clear her conscience. She did not mention it to Hinata, though it helped that the younger girl was so cheerful and optimistic.

They took a break in a garden just outside of the courtyard they had been practicing in. The blooms in the yard were unusual for the types of plants throughout the rest of the Hyuga compound, Tenten noticed.

"I planted this garden myself." Hinata told her, "I like to come here to relax when I can."

"I can see why. You must've put a lot of work into this place..." Tenten smiled, looking around. She sat down on a patch of grass, breathing in the perfumed air, and asked, "Do you let other people stop by here, Hinata-chan?"

She nodded, "If they want to. Not many people come all the way back here for leisure time, though."

Hinata sat down as well, and Tenten stretched, considering how the area was superbly designed for a nap. Falling asleep while she had company, though, would not be the most polite thing to do. She made small talk to pass the time, "Neji and Lee were both assigned to separate missions, but they should be wrapping up soon. It's been a while since our last real mission as a full team." Tenten glanced to the Hyuga girl, "So...what's been going on with you, Hinata-chan?"

"Sato-kun has helped Tama-san achieve gennin rank, so he's come back to the team for proper training." She reported thoughtfully, "It's nice that we can all be together again for missions...but I have been detained a few times."

"By what?" Tenten asked, fiddling with a small violet that had gone astray.

"Two days ago, my father called a meeting for my sister and I, as well as Neji-niisan." Hinata recounted, "He wanted us there so he could test our chakra affinities."

"Hm? You mean the natural element of your chakra? I heard of that once from my mom." Tenten commented, laying back on the grass, "How did that go?"

"It was interesting. My father each handed us a slip of paper, and said that it would react differently depending on our nature. My paper immediately became soggy, and he told me that my affinity is water. So is Hanabi's, actually." Hinata explained, "Neji-niisan's paper tore right in half, so it means his chakra reflects wind."

"Wind, huh?" Tenten was intrigued, "Now I wish I could be tested..."

"Tsunade-sama says all ninja are tested eventually." The Hyuga girl assured her, and then looked up at the sun, "Oh my...it's getting late...I should go water Naruto-kun's plants..."

"You better go ahead and do that then." Tenten agreed.

"Oh but I couldn't! I wouldn't want to leave you alone after you stopped by to visit!" Hinata protested meekly. Her trivial concern earned a chuckle from Tenten, who really had no problem with being on her own temporarily.

Hinata stood up, looking to the nearby footpath where some of her cousins were passing by. Two older boys along with Hikune, who she quickly waved over and Tenten felt a headache coming on, _'Really...Hinata has to learn that ruder things have happened to me...'_

Hinata promptly informed her cousin where she was going before swapping out with him, and Hikune stepped into the flower garden, giving Tenten a highly amused look. "She overreacts a bit, doesn't she? It's because of her father you know." He laughed softly, "Hinata-sama only stresses over people she does not want to disrespect, so naturally she holds you in high esteem."

"That's sweet of her, I guess." Tenten answered, then added suspiciously, "You show up a lot when I'm around, I've noticed."

"I don't try to be omnipresent, believe me." Hikune said, sitting down between a row of chrysanthemums and camellias, "I actually just got in from a mission. Those were my friends over there, who I was torn away from." He smiled, "How are you this day, Tenten?"

"Can't complain." She said, but then remembered what Hinata had mentioned, "Hey Hikune...what do you know about chakra affinity?"

"I'd say I know enough." He answered, "My affinity is lightning, which is a bit unusual for my family because the Hyuga tend to lean towards fire and water_."_

"When did you find out?"

"When I first became a chunnin– most shinobi find out at about that time." Hikune said, gently batting a butterfly from his hair, "Since then I've been working on my chakra manipulation. I have a few jutsu incorporating it now, but nothing major."

Tenten's shoulders slumped a bit, "I wish I could find out what my affinity is...I really could use an improvement in my ninjutsu..."

"Why?"

"Well, it feels like everyone has been getting ahead of me...Neji and Hinata...I suppose it's because they're Hyuga_, _so I guess I don't really have a reason to complain about it, do I?" She pointed out dryly.

"That's understandable, but who are you trying to impress anyway?" Hikune chuckled, "You're fantastic already."

Tenten wore a sullen look, and it bothered him. It was not easy to cheer someone up when he did not possess a direct solution, so Hikune hoped he could give words of encouragement she'd respond to, "Neji thinks you're brilliant, I'm sure!"

"Oh please don't feed me that crap..." Tenten retorted, ripping up a few blades of grass in frustration, "The only person who Neji thinks is _brilliant _is himself. He's never bothered to compliment either Lee or me, Hikune, no matter what he truly thinks."

"Then maybe you shouldn't take his opinions too seriously." Hikune suggested.

Tenten stood up, brushing flower petals from her pants. She paced around the garden, careful not to step on any of the vivid shrubs. "I'll be fine." She said, half to herself, "I just need to unwind and relax so all of this affinity business stops worrying me..." She couldn't help but add, "Did you know that Neji is a wind type? Is that unusual too?"

Hikune sighed, "Tenten, I really think it best that you calm down now." He also stood up, and plucked a peach flower from a branch. He handed the delicate magenta bloom to her, and she took a deep breath, feeling a bit less overwhelmed.

"I understand what you're feeling, I felt that way a few years ago too...but please remember that, regardless of what Neji may think, or what you will do to _make _him think something, you are truly gifted already and are in no need of improvement." Hikune said quietly, "That is, unless you really want to pursue something, then go chase it."

He smiled again, and this time Tenten was watching. The dimensions of his face were clearly visible then– smooth skin and a strong jaw, offset by white doe eyes. Strands of bronze hair hung adorably in his face, and Tenten averted her eyes, disliking how she was ogling. _'What am I doing? This guy is what– seventeen? Eighteen? Twenty-five?' _She was very cross with herself, _'He's definitely not Neji, but he...he's still...'_

After a moment she managed to mutter, "Thanks, Hikune. It's not that I'm trying to grab his attention anyway." She paused in thought_, "_Neji's interest is pretty elusive as it is...and I guess I can live with myself as I am."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tenten." Hikune said, and his voice lowered, "If Neji cannot see all of the remarkable things in you that I have already seen...then perhaps you should not try as hard for him."

'_But I want to.' _Tenten thought, _'I want him to __**notice. **__I want him to react, somehow...'_

The peach blossom she had been fiddling with suddenly lifted, and she realized Hikune had reached for it. _'When did he get so close?' _She wondered. She watched with simple puzzlement as his fingers laced with hers. The world became still and quiet. Tenten felt the calmness that had been with her transform into uneasiness. She raised her eyes a bit, only glimpsing his neck, and then further to his face.

His expression was focused, in a way. She was intimidated, for some reason, by the truth in his gaze. Tenten had seen the expression once before, not recalling from where, but she knew immediately that she wanted to flee. She didn't budge an inch. _'Maybe I should say something.' _She thought, _'He always listens when I say something.'_

It was too conflicting to open her mouth, because she was curious as to what would happen if she didn't. She remained quiet, wondering what silence would provoke. Tenten briefly stumbled through her thoughts, watching him lean in. How new, she thought– how sincere. How very scary.

She drew back a bit on reflex when she could feel his mouth. Her brain had a hard time processing the information, let alone telling her how to react to it. The contact was so alien, but she permitted it anyway. His mouth pressed against her's again in a harmless motion, and emotion and thought met in a brief, decisive battle. _'It's not uncomfortable or shame-filling.' _Part of her admitted, _'But what am I __**doing? **__I just turned fourteen and I'm supposed to know what to do about this?'_

Tenten continued to ask herself what she was doing because she truly had no idea.She couldn't shut her eyes. She marveled at how she was so close to this person, and how he had shown her kindness and good faith. He was still being polite, in that the kiss was close-mouthed and professional, but no less dizzying.

It ended after a short moment, and Hikune withdrew, batting his eyes open. He seemed a bit contemplative himself, not unlike Tenten's apparently frazzled expression. She wondered if he had done it before. _'He's certainly very good at it.' _She noted.

"I'm sorry," He said, his countenance still cheerful, "I've been meaning to do that for a while now."

That was when her comprehending jammed. There was implication that it had been of earlier thought, and not spur of the moment circumstance. Tenten struggled to keep a level head, praying she could come up with a feasible reason to flee from the scene.

"Uh...I better go see if Hinata-chan came back yet." Tenten supplied, aware it was a weak escape cause, but he nodded anyway.

"By all means." He said, as if aware that she needed to find a place to sulk and think. "I'll see you around then, Tenten–"

She had already dashed out of the garden, cleared the perimeter wall of the compound, and set out in the direction of her apartment. She hoped Hinata could forgive her for jumping ship so soon, or if perhaps Hikune would be brazen enough to explain. Tenten's greatest concern was not that she had fraternized with an older boy of the Hyuga clan, kept the entire debacle from Neji, or had escaped from the place in a most unfashionable way.

It was that some part of her had liked it.

* * *

Sakura descended a flight of stairs from the Hokage's tower, smiling pleasantly to herself. Tsunade had been kind enough to excuse her from lessons for the week, on the condition that she kept up with her studies at home. She was more than happy to agree, being that no lessons with her master meant more training with her team. It had been a few days since she had last seen Kiba and Kakashi.

As she followed a side street across town she spotted Tenten, soaring out over the rooftops at high speed. She had wanted to say hello to her friend, but the other kunoichi was gone almost instantly. _'Maybe she's late for a mission.' _Sakura suspected, _'I've been in hasty situations too.'_

A bit farther ahead, crossing a foot bridge, Sakura came to her team's training ground. She grinned widely, seeing Kiba rolling around on the grass with Akamaru_. _The small dog yapped upon sensing her presence, and Kiba quickly looked up, "Hey! Sakura!"

"Yeah, hello, I'm free at last." She joked, and hugged her friend while they laughed.

"It's good to see that the old lady decided to give you a break, finally." He told her, brushing off grass particles he had accumulated on his jacket, "Why the heck do you let her push you so hard anyway?"

"It makes me feel more respectable, in that Gaara-kun is already a jounnin." She clarified, "I'm sure he earned that rank for good reason, and I love him to death, but I've got to do something to make myself feel better."

"Yeah, I gotcha." He nodded, and looked across the field in surprise when Kakashi appeared, "Whoa! You're here when you said you'd be, sensei!"

"Yes, hi everyone." He said, walking over to them without even glancing up from his book, "I'm glad you could make it Sakura_, _because I have a surprise for you both."

Kiba was confused, "Does that mean you being here on time isn't the surprise?"

"Well, I suppose that's half of it," Kakashi agreed, and then called aloud, "Alright, you can come out now."

Both gennin blinked, watching Tama step out of the treeline from behind Kakashi. She waved to them with a friendly smile, "Um...hey guys!"

She came to stand by Kakashi, and he finished the announcement to his students without his dirty book hovering under his nose, "Now, now, children– what are those un-welcoming expressions? Meet our new teammate, Maito Tama, although I do believe you've already met."

Sakura, thank heavens, reacted promptly. She rushed up to the black haired girl, hugging her, congratulating her, and excitedly promising her that she would _love _Team 7. Without a doubt she did already, now that she had a place to _belong, _and Tama graciously thanked the younger girl. Kiba was a little less spirited in his welcome, but no less enthralled.

Tama was dressed differently than he remembered. A dark indigo shirt, a bit more revealing than what he'd seen most other girls wear, and black shorts that accentuated long, slender legs. Kiba covered his nose, hiding the blood. It helped that she was carrying more weapon holsters than necessary (making her appear over-prepared,) however Kiba was in no position to be tactful. The girl that made him act crazy and threaten a certain Hatake was standing before him– as a teammate.

While Kiba spiraled in his thoughts, Kakashi inched over to the Inuzuka, his crinkled eye evidence of a wide smile. "You okay, Kiba-kun? Was it too much of a surprise?" He asked playfully.

"Er, well..." Kiba cleared his throat, snapping himself back to coherency, "This really is kinda unexpected...and, not to be biased in any way– is it wise to have two girls on a team, sensei?"

"I don't see why not." Kakashi told him, "I was more than happy to take her on as a student. I'm also certain that this team will balance out fine, if that's what you're worried about." He didn't mention how he had also taken her in the hope of easing his students' pain at the loss of Sasuke. Tama was a warm-hearted person who had plenty of experience cheering people up. Her taijutsu skills would also be valuable in a pinch, he tacked onto the list.

Kiba approached the two girls, trying to not appear awkward. It worked kind of. Tama smiled at him, looking expectant, and he managed to utter two words, "Hey Tama."

"Good to see you again, Kiba-kun!" She hugged him too, since she had Sakura (and did not want to convey favoritism,) and said, "I'm so glad Tsunade-sama placed me with you two! I know that I'll do my very best to contribute to this team!"

Kiba's mouth hung slightly ajar when she released him. It was a one-hundred-eighty degree flip from Sasuke's view of the team. Had the Uchiha ever proclaimed faith in their cell, Kiba had missed it. He got a sense that this was going to be a very different unit-experience now that the current third member of their squad smiled _out of habit._

Kakashi interrupted further communications, "Alright now, everyone, you can all socialize later on. It's about time we head out for our mission."

They heeded their teacher, and left the field to prepare. The new Team 7 was more than ready.

* * *

Matsuri was seated in a black armchair, staring out an open window by herself. The Kazekage's mansion was currently empty with the exception of herself, and the hollow quiet of the place was not improving her damaged mood. It had been a long day, she thought. Matsuri gingerly touched a wound on her arm that had been disinfected and wrapped, but the cut was worse than most she'd seen. The pain was still a dull ache then.

Gaara had left the scene of the battle with her, acknowledging how he needed to have a chat with her, but Baki had called him away a short while later. It seemed urgent, so she couldn't have taken offense. Temari and Kankuro had told her to wait at home (their home) until they returned. "We'll clear this up as soon as we can, alright mousy?" Kankuro had assured her.

She shifted in her position on the chair, letting her long, gangly legs hang off the side. Matsuri sighed aloud, returning her gaze to the window. Outside the sky harbored a few gray clouds. "Will it rain?" She wondered, "It hasn't rained here in months..."

"Too true." Gaara agreed. His student jumped a little after he had entered the room undetected. She opened her mouth to speak but did not feel that anything she could have said would do the moment justice. The silence made more sense.

The jounnin crossed the room, closing the door behind him. There was a sofa across the way but he sat on the coffee table instead. He didn't like the thing much– it was an antique of useless expense: real hickory imported from the Fire Country. Gaara regarded her for a long moment as she stared into her lap phlegmatically. "How did they capture you?" He asked at length.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized in advance, "I saw them coming and got ready to fight, sensei...but they were using strange sound jutsu...I was overwhelmed so easily and I couldn't stop them from snatching me up..."

"It's alright, Matsuri." He answered, "All that matters is that you're unharmed. Miosuke is still awaiting trial."

She frowned at the mentioning of the conspiring traitor, "That man...I can't believe he said so many terrible things about you!"

"There's something I need to tell you." He said, his eyes trained onto a brass ornament on the far side of the room, "...a few things..."

Matsuri watched him with attentive eyes. Gaara spoke again, "In all fairness to you, I have killed more people than I've been able to count– shinobi, that is. Though you have not directly witnessed it, I also have a miserable temper and sarcastic mien."

"Oh...well Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama act that way sometimes too." Matsuri replied thoughtfully, "But you're all still very nice, I think."

"On our good days." He agreed with a smirk, and then added, "How much of what Miosuke said did you understand, nezumi?"

She shook her head, "...not much."

"And what do you know about the Sand Demon of our village?"

"My parents once told me about it a very long time ago." She recalled, "They said it was the spirit of a cruel monk that was sealed into a tea kettle and became a savage monster."

"That's fairly accurate." He decided, then said, "That demon they spoke of is very real. It has been sealed into shinobi of this village a few times in the past, including the Third Kazekage. It grants the container great power, but terrorizes them at night, because the demon will eat their souls when they fall asleep."

Matsuri pulled her hands to her chest, "That must be so frightening for those people..."

"Over thirteen years ago, the Fourth Kazekage ordered that the Shukaku be sealed into an unborn child, with the hope that it would create a weapon for his village." Gaara narrated darkly, "It did not work as well as he had hoped, and he eventually tried to have that child killed."

Matsuri's expression was troubled. A look of understanding dawned over her face, "Sensei...was it you?"

"My father tried to kill me because he feared he would not be able to control me." The jounnin announced, "I lived in Konoha peacefully, away from the chaos he wrought. In a way, I was relieved to hear that he had died."

The girl teared up, rubbing frantically at her cheeks, "Oh...b-but...but even if that's true...that still doesn't make you a monster, sensei..."

"Don't be upset, nezumi." He said gently, "I do not care what anyone says about me, as long as I have true friends by my side. I know who I am."

Matsuri stood up, her face red with emotion. She gave her teacher a short, professional hug, "Thank you for telling me the truth, sensei..."

He patted her back comfortingly before she took her seat again. "You're one of the few people who know the truth at all, nezumi." Gaara admitted.

"Does that girl that you love know?" She asked pointedly.

"I have yet to tell Sakura." He confessed, adding, "When I do see her again, which I expect to be soon, I will tell her."

"So her name is _Sakura?_" Matsuri repeated cheerily, "What a lovely name! I'm sure that she won't mind either when you tell her!"

"Thank you..."

"Can I meet her too, Gaara-sensei? Is she very pretty?" Matsuri began the barrage of questions in the routine fashion.

"She's beautiful." Gaara told her, "I suppose it would be alright to introduce you."

There was a calm quiet for a moment. Matsuri peered out the window once again, and was surprised to see raindrops falling reluctantly from the clouds outside. She looked back to her mentor, smiling, "So...do you still have to work on the case, sensei? Or can we train a bit?"

Gaara glanced out the window as well, "I think Temari and Kankuro can last without me a little longer."

* * *

After a long, informative conversation over delicious tea, Agatsuma went ahead to show Naruto helpful meditation techniques he could use that would ease the link between his mind and the biju's. The blonde boy picked up on the skill quickly, and found the relieving effects were immediate. Still, Naruto found it unusual that Jiraiya had been able to locate the old ninja when he kept such a low profile.

"One of my old teammates lives in Ramadi village, so I'm guessing you stopped by there." Agatsuma deduced, "Jiraiya must have asked her where I was."

"You don't say? You don't live here normally?"

"The truth be told, I'm only here to visit my granddaughter for a few weeks." The old shinobi admitted, getting to his feet, "I like to get away from my own village when I can...the people there are cruel and do not understand me."

"Yeah...I used to have issues like that..." Naruto could relate, "But things in my village improved and now I have a lot of friends. I bet you can do it too, Gramps!"

"An old-timer like me find friends so late?" He wondered, "I suppose."

After spending several hours together, Agatsuma paused in their discourse. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then said, "Jiraiya-sama has returned with some company. We should join them now."

"How can you tell people are here?" Naruto asked pointedly.

"I have several abilities that originate from the Yonbi. They allow me to sense others, in a manner of speaking." Agatsuma explained briefly, leading the way out of the zen garden.

"Hm...I wonder if I have special abilities like that too..." The blonde boy pondered.

"They will come to you as you get older." Agatsuma assured him, "Though...they can be bothersome at times..."

They followed the perimeter path around the temple back to the front steps. Naruto spied Jiraiya with a man and black and a small boy. They were carrying bags with big smiles on them. "We brought take out!" The man in black called ahead, "I hope you're hungry!"

Naruto was thrilled. A side yard near the front of the shrine had an area they settled down to eat in. In the shade of red maple trees, Naruto thanked Agatsuma for his help, and looked to his teacher who was introducing the newcomers. "Naruto, this here is a friend of mine– Obito. He spies on Akatsuki and Orochimaru for the Leaf Village." Jiraiya hit him first with the facts, "Don't mind his mask, though. He's had a bit of a cosmetic mishap."

"Spy? Well, that automatically makes you awesome." Naruto decided, holding out his hand, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and it's great to find another brave guy around here!"

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but Obito took his offered hand, and shook it proudly. "Yeah! Where** are** all the brave guys?" Obito agreed laughingly, then looked to his son, "Yuma, why don't you say hi to Naruto-kun? He's a shinobi from the Leaf Village, you know!"

The small boy's eyes were wide with glee, "Leaf Village? You too? Cool!"

"Nice to meet you too, er, Yuma-chan." Naruto replied, a bit startled when the boy made a grab for his holsters in the hope of snatching a kunai.

They sat down to eat, and Obito was quietly goggling to himself at the sight of Naruto. Occasionally he would lean in and whisper to the Toad Sage, "Gosh he looks **just **like sensei!" And adding, "_**Just **_like **him!**" Naruto remained for the most part, unaware, too preoccupied with food and the amusing six year old who was already an expert with shuriken.

They ate loudly, conversations sparking relentlessly, both about Leaf and foreign places. Food was passed around until containers were empty, and when they had finished eating, Naruto ran off with Yuma to the front of the shrine, "I'll show you some cool jutsu, kiddo!"

Yuma was excited to have a playmate with equal energy, for a change.

Jiraiya watched from the lawn, smoking his pipe contentedly. Obito dumped the leftovers into an empty container, occasionally glancing over to the two boys. After a moment, he spoke, "I'm so glad that I finally got to meet him, Jiraiya-sama. It really is amazing...I can tell he's going to be phenomenally strong."

Jiraiya smirked, "You're not the first person to get that impression."

* * *

**tigerowl: It's unfortunate that at this very moment I am coming down with a fever and perhaps strep throat. Someone up there loves me. Besides that, I'm glad that I finished this all on my own just in time to have my immune system get the crap kicked out of it. Thank you all for reading, and feel free to take the extra step and comment. I get the feeling that will heal me up a lot faster. See y'all next time.**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 6- Two Steps Back


	6. Two Steps Back

**Author's Notes, Isumo1489: Sorry for the wait, our schedule has been hectic. It's nice to be on vacation finally, and I apologize to those of you who are not able to relax yet**. **The only solace I can offer as of the moment is Chapter 6. Thanks for all the reviews guys, because in my absence it really helps that you recognize how much tigerowl covers my ass when I'm down.**

**tigerowl: Thanks Spanky...I think. What I find most diabolical in our story is how we kidnap filler arc plots, cannibalize them, rip them apart, switch and/or add in new scenes and then proclaim the idea ours. At least we hijack effectively. Hm. I ask those of you who are die-hard Curry of Life Arc fans for forgiveness in advance. The butchering was fantastic.**

Chapter 6- Two Steps Back

Lee had wrapped up the religious morning spar with Gai-sensei before they reported to the Hokage's office. Lee smiled widely, seeing Tenten was already there chatting with Tsunade.

"I first met your mother by accident, I remember." Tsunade recalled, "Chinatsu was undercover as a singer at the bar I had stopped in. Incidentally...I kind of blew her cover. She was a very forgiving woman, Tenten."

"You'd be surprised." She muttered, and then turned to see half of her team was present. Lee and Gai animatedly wished her good morning, and Tsunade interrupted the sunny greeting.

"I would now like to begin this briefing." The Hokage announced, "Neji will be the leader of this team since," She glanced to Gai, "I need you elsewhere, if you don't mind terribly." Gai was fine with it, predictably, so she continued, "I had hoped that boy would have the courtesy to show up on time..."

"Indeed...the prodigy of our team is running a bit late today." Gai observed, "Though he certainly can't be as agonizing as Kakashi, isn't that right, Tsunade-sama?"

She nodded, reciting a proverb, "Too swift arrives as tardy too slow."

No less than four seconds later Neji darted into the office, visibly aware of how he had delayed things. His expression was apologetic, and before Tsunade could open her mouth to utter another word, another voice echoed from the hallway, "Wait, Neji-sama!"

They glanced back to the door, where Fujita entered, slightly wind-blown from chasing the Hyuga heir. "I beg your pardon." Neji said, his cousin standing beside him, "Hiashi-sama asked to speak to us before we departed."

"Very well, then." Tsunade dismissed the matter, "I must commend you, Neji, for leading Team 10 so well on your previous mission. I expect that you will do at least as well for this task."

Neji assured the Hokage he would do his best. Tenten jumped slightly after seeing Fujita appear. The sight of the boy quickly reminded her of his older brother...and what had transpired. Lee noticed her uneasiness, "Are you alright, Tenten?"

"Er, yeah. I just got...a static shock."

"Really?" He raised his thick eyebrows, "You hardly moved enough to generate a spark."

Curse him and his intellect, she thought. She raised her chin a bit, saying, "Well I'm sorry that I can't predict the movements of subatomic particles, Lee. I'll let you figure it out." She had not meant to snap at him, but her natural reaction was to be defensive when the kiss kept playing over and over again in her head. She felt totally helpless, wishing that her focus would return to the matters at hand.

Lee didn't mind her mood much, and muffled a chuckle at her retort. Afterwards they went back to paying attention to Tsunade's description of the mission.

"Nitobe Sawako is currently dispatched to the Lightning Country, so he has requested that Fujita take missions with another team for now." Tsunade added, in regards to the novice gennin, "You will be going to a place called Katabami that has recently been overrun by the Kurosuki family."

Fujita's shoulders straightened a bit. It was one of the first serious missions he had ever been appointed to.

Tsunade went on, "Essentially it is not really a family you're dealing with, but a gang under the leadership of Kurosuki Raiga. He has dispatched the local government there and has taken control of the town." She rested her chin on her hands, eyeing the gennin team critically, "Three men managed to escape and reach Leaf. They will guide you to Katabami, where you will dislodge the gang so the town is made safe again."

"When shall we leave?" Neji asked.

"Pack what supplies you'll need and then go immediately." Tsunade ordered, "The border of the River Country isn't far, but you should get there as soon as possible."

Neji accepted the terms and bowed respectfully. Tenten and Fujita did the same before following after him. Lee was about to make his exit as well, but when Gai had something to add he could not help but stay to listen. "I heard that Raiga was once part of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist." Gai scratched his chin in thought, "It's odd that he would stray so far from his own country...go with caution, Lee."

Lee took the advice to heart, "Of course, Gai-sensei!" He hurried out into the hall to catch up to his team. Tsunade then had the chance to brief Gai on his mission.

* * *

After preparing themselves, the team met at the village gate. There with them were the three fugitives who had fully recovered from their perilous flight. Neji went over the details of the mission again one last time before they set out, "We will undertake the mission to escort Rokusuke-san and his companions, head to the Katabami gold mine, and chase out the Kurosuki family."

Lee added on to their agenda, "There's a restaurant near the gold mine that I know well. Let's make that one of our bases."

Tenten gave him a sidelong look, "A restaurant you know, Lee?"

"It's something you can look forward to during our journey," Lee told her, "I think you'll like it!"

Fujita seemed to perk up at the mentioning of a place where they could enjoy themselves. With the stress of having to eliminate a group of hoodlums terrorizing a village, it would be a relief to have a place to fall back to. Overall, Fujita seemed to respond most sedulously to Lee. He was, after all, the most enthusiastic about the mission. Neji and Tenten's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

They set out shortly after with Rokusuke and his friends. The journey to the River Country was predicted to be quick– a straight shot from Leaf. It was also coming into the rainy season in that region, so they were warned of possible flooding and storms that could cause a problem.

They passed through a forested area before coming to a mountain pass. On the way up the hill, Lee was speaking to Neji about borrowing a book, and Fujita thought it would be nice to have a chat with his tutor in weaponry. He strayed to the back of the group, where Tenten was watching the rear of the procession. "Hello, Tenten-san." The boy greeted, "I have to admit, I was so excited to hear that I was placed with your team for this mission. Even Neji-sama was pleased that I could go."

"Of course he is." She agreed, a small smile appearing on her face, "We're all happy to have you with us, Fujita-kun."

Fujita remembered something he had meant to say, "Oh! And my aniki says that he wants to apologize to you about yesterday." He looked curious, "Did you and Hikune-niisan have a disagreement or something?"

Tenten was flustered by the statement. She promptly got a hold of herself, giving him a reassuring look, "Don't sweat it. Everything is fine between us, okay kiddo?"

Fujita relaxed, but when Tenten retreated to her own thoughts her anxiety did not fade. It was hard for her to wrap her head around how her first kiss had been with an older boy, a jounnin, no less. It was highly unusual, Tenten thought, that Hikune had interest in her at all, _'I mean, I'm not exactly the town beauty.' _Yet when facing it objectively, she could understand that Hikune had seen something in her worth valuing. He had even told her about it, and she still had been ignoring most of what he had been saying until he had actually _done _something to show her.

Though she could not in any way reciprocate how he felt, she was not upset by his actions. _'It was nice.' _She at least had to credit him that, _'Just goes to show that affection doesn't have to be so complicated. I like it better when it's simple.' _Tenten glanced ahead to Neji at the front of the group, and then frowned to herself. _'But I __**haven't **__simplified things. I've hardly told him about anything that's going on.' _She noted, aggravated with herself, _'That's the problem right there. Everything I don't say keeps compounding.'_

Her fists balled at her sides. A new resolution to fix her situation with the Hyuga prodigy welled up in her gut. This time she would do better, work harder, and not let any slip ups (like Hikune) happen again. She was willing to pass Fujita's brother off as a hiccup in her journey, so long as it kept her focused.

At the top of the mountain they breaked for lunch. Neji shared a canteen with Tenten, while Lee finished eating and paced around restlessly. A helpless boulder on the side of the path looked to be asking for a beating, so Lee accepted the invitation and proceeded to pummel the stone into gravel. Fujita watched in awe, having never witnessed such bare-knuckle strength up close, "Can I ever become that strong with only my fists?"

Tenten noticed his marveling expression, and looked over to him from where she sat. "Fujita, just keep in mind you have jyukken, which is better suited for you than gouken. Lee may look impressive to you now, but he'll be nursing swollen hands later." She smiled thoughtfully, "It's just not meant for everyone."

The young Hyuga sighed resignedly, "I understand...it's just...my aniki is skilled with both jyukken and gouken. Could I not master both as he has?"

"Your brother has much more experience than you do." Neji reminded him, "You will find your own way as you grow."

Tenten looked to her teammate briefly, a bit surprised by his compassion. Indeed he was only looking after a cousin, but she wondered if he was only reciting something that he would've liked to have been told when he was younger. Neji hardly ever did receive words of encouragement from his elders. Tenten looked back to Fujita, seeing he was seriously considering what Neji had said.

While the ninja relaxed, Rokusuke was hurrying through his meal, not wanting to waste any time. One of his friends leaned in, telling him quietly, "Settle down, Rokuskue. These ninja will liberate our village, but you have to calm down."

Rokusuke stood up, watching with a disapproving expression as Lee instructed Fujita in basic kata of the Iron Fist. To him, he saw no sense in training when they were needed to help save the people of his village. His friends observed and laughed as the young Hyuga was knocked to his backside with one spirited punch from his instructor.

"How much longer do you plan on resting here?" Rokuskue demanded impatiently, "If we hurry we might be able to save Kanpachi from his grave."

"Give it up." His friend said sadly, "How many days has it been since then? I know it's painful, but by now it's too late..."

Tenten's cheerful expression wilted after hearing the exchange between friends. Neji watched her chin tilt downward, and was not pleased to see that she was already disheartened. He stood up, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "We'll go now, then." He suggested, looking at her, "If you want to."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised, "Sure. I'm ready to go anyway...but I don't know how much of a difference we can make."

Neji called to Lee and Fujita, who quickly joined the rest of the group. They set out after Rokusuke and his companions, following behind as they descended the slopes and entered the River Country.

While they walked, Lee felt himself nodding off. "It sure brings back memories...this sleepiness." He muttered, "The restaurant is near."

"Sleepiness, Lee-kun?" Fujita asked curiously, "Are you feeling well?"

"I will be fine. I ran down this road sleeping for three days straight." Lee told him.

The young Hyuga was baffled, "Oh...how did you manage such a thing, I wonder?"

"It is the truth. It was a miracle of youth with Gai-sensei, and my body still remembers it. To think about it just makes me sleepy." Lee explained, his eyes half lidded, "That is right, there is a sweet smell of curry out here..."

"Curry?" Fujita sniffed the air, "Hm. Now that you mention it..."

"We are here!" Lee cried excitedly, "Ahead! Just there! It is the _Curry of Life Restaurant!"_

He and the young Hyuga looked far down the road, and past a grove of trees, a fairly dilapidated shop sat innocently beside the road. An old woman was outside of the establishment, tossing out an old pail of water. Lee quickly stole past the front of the party, pelting up the road giddily, "Baa-chan! Sancho!"

She turned around slowly, smiling at the sight of him, "Is that Lee? Lee!"

"Long time no see!" He laughed, scooping up the tiny woman, "I am so glad to see that you are doing well!"

The rest of the procession followed shortly after, and Rokusuke looked particularly antsy. "That mountain over there is the Katabami gold mine." One of his friends pointed across the valley.

Neji's gaze crossed to the mine, and Tenten watched him as he considered the best course of action from there out. He turned back to her, catching her staring, "Need something?"

"Oh!" She hopped back a step, distracted, "Er, nothing, Neji! Just wondering how we'll get there..."

He was quiet for a moment, and then looked to Fujita, "Fujita-kun, bring Rokusuke and the others to Lee. We'll be just a moment."

The young boy nodded, "Of course, Neji-sama." He did as he was asked and guided their escorts after Lee into the restaurant. Tenten could not imagine why Neji had dismissed the rest of the group, and felt an uneasy lump form in her throat. They waited wordlessly until Fujita and the others had gone into the building, and then Neji's hand closed tightly around her wrist.

"This way." He said, tugging her along roughly off the road, "He is still watching us."

She didn't understand, "Who?"

"Fujita is using his Byakugan because he is worried." Neji told her, "But he's only being nosy. Keep up."

Tenten followed him a good distance past the treeline, and once they were completely surrounded by bramble and oak he stopped and released her. Neji gave her a pointed look, and then said, "You have not been yourself since we left the village. Are you ready to tell me what has unsettled you?"

"I...uh." She took a breath, "Well, no, Neji. I can't tell you anything because there _isn't _anything wrong with me."

"I know you." He said, "Tell me."

Her shoulders fell, "Why does it suddenly matter? You...you know about me when I'm...I'm professional...but my problems are hardly something you'd understand."

"So you're admitting there's an issue."

"If you knew half of what was going on you'd probably punch me, I _swear!" _She shouted, turning her back to him, "I got myself into this...situation, so let me get myself out."

There was a quiet that she did not like. She knew, of course, she was causing him more stress than he needed. Telling him there was a problem and that he, as her friend, was helpless in fixing it. _'But he is.' _She thought, _'Unless he wants to beat the crap out of Hikune, which is __**not**__ happening, I guess I have to work this out. The fact that Fujita is here also throws a damned monkey-wrench into things...'_

Neji was appropriately insulted by her lack of faith. Accusing _him _of not understanding _anything _was completely stupid. He figured she was only shutting him out because he _would _understand, and that there would be consequences. But what could she have done? Killed Hiashi? Certainly nothing would ever draw his aggression to her, he thought. He liked her enough by then to put up with her shit. When she refused to say anything he could not help but be human, however, and get pissed off.

"We are on a mission now." He reminded her, and then ground out, "How...how can I trust that you are in the right state for this? I don't even know what I'm dealing with."

She turned back around, looking as if she regretted what she had said. If she had been any braver she probably would have tackled him right there, taking Hikune's approach to things and made out with him. Of course that would be rude and clue him in to thinking that _he _was the problem. Saving compulsive wishes for home would be prudent, she figured.

"Don't be mad." She said simply.

It worked, and he relaxed somehow. He picked up on the unspoken fact that she was composed and handling it. That and she did not want the leader of their team having a fit before they had accomplished anything. Still, Neji felt slightly affronted that she was withholding information. He figured it must have been for the best. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked finally. If she wouldn't explain then maybe she could request a direct solution.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Trust me. I promise I'll get a grip."

He agreed, somewhat thrown from his guard. He had a brief memory of their time at the inn, and wondered why it had suddenly come back to him then. Maybe he was wishing for the same peace now as they had shared that dismal day. He couldn't afford any more of a delay, so Neji lead the way out of the woods and back out to the road.

Tenten was glad she had dodged another potential bullet. If Neji _had _found out about Hikune at such an inconvenient time, she really could not fathom how he would react. Doubtless it would be in a manner unhelpful to their cause in Katabami. She gave him a grateful smile while they walked, and he seemed satisfied with it.

When they entered the Curry of Life shop lunacy again resumed.

Inside Lee was already seated at a table with Fujita and the others. It appeared the old woman had gone to the back to prepare food, given the table was set and ready for guests. Neji and Tenten joined them, catching part of Lee's recollection. "Old Lady Sancho's curry saved my life." He said, stirring a spoon in a glass of water, "Back when I had just become a gennin, and Gai-sensei was giving me special training, we took part in a sort of marathon all through these hills."

Tenten shuddered, "I remember that. You invited me to come along, didn't you?"

"I did." Lee nodded, "You said that you were busy though, if I recall."

She glanced to her left where Neji sat. In actuality she had not been doing anything other than training with Neji, and she felt that it was not very fair of her to have not shared her time equally. The present day was no exception to her guilt. She was no fan of marathons either. Neji said nothing on the matter, and she was glad he did not have to remind Lee why he had been neglected.

Sancho overheard the exchange and laughed, "I remember how you and your teacher would run side by side, not letting wind or rain stop you!" She tossed in a few spices to the pot she was mixing, "You ran by our shop three times without fail, and we even caught you asleep– still going strong!"

Lee scratched his head, "It is such a blur..."

"Oh yes, and you gave us quite a scare, Karashi and I." Sancho added, "On the third day you finally dropped from exhaustion. My son was so impressed with your strength, he happily made a special curry that was quick to rejuvenate you."

"Yes! That is right!" Lee cried, "It was as if the fire of the sun had leaked into my mouth and reawakened my soul!"

"Doubtless it was painful." Neji observed.

Sancho passed out a plate of curry to each guest at the table, looking proud of her work. It did not look terribly appetizing, what with a strange tar-like consistency and a smell that wreaked of hot sauce and other maniacal herbs. Fujita looked from his plate to Lee, and then back to his plate.

"Baa-chan made the Curry of Life especially for us, so let us dig in!" Lee proclaimed, "Itadakimasu!" He then spooned up some of the boiling mixture from his plate. Fujita, not seeing any kind of reluctance from Lee, figured he ought to try something outside the normal diet of the Hyuga. After he had also taken a bite, Tenten hazarded one as well, followed lastly by Neji.

Lee's face turned pinkish, but he was enthralled by the flavor, and continued to shovel the stuff into his mouth at an unsafe rate. His teammates radiated a hellish scarlet in the same manner before screaming in shock. Rokusuke and his companions, who had also experimented with the stuff, were hollering in anguish. Sancho seemed unfazed by the pained reactions.

"It...it's...good." Fujita gasped, his white eyes filling with tears, "I...l-like...it..."

Lee looked over to Sancho, his plate nearly empty, "By the way, I have not seen Karashi-kun yet."

"Karashi was inspired by your hard work and became an energetic, bright boy." Sancho told him, "Perhaps too energetic...he left for the city. It's really my fault for telling him to get stronger..." She looked away sadly, "_I'll become a man and join the Kurosuki family, _is what he said."

Lee slammed his plate down onto the table, highly troubled by the news. Sancho noted his quivering shoulders, and quickly said, "But I'm not blaming you, Lee. Please don't worry about it!"

Tenten managed to drink from her glass of water, and added, "It's too late for that, I'm sorry to say."

"It is my responsibility." Lee said angrily, and then raised his hand, "Neji! Please add the retrieval of Karashi-kun to our mission! We must turn him away from the path of evil!"

Neji was still reeling from the curry, and his Byakugan had unintentionally activated after ingesting the concoction. Tenten offered assistance by raising his water glass up, and he immediately seized her hand to tip the cup back. His grip was uncomfortably tight, and by the time she had managed to pry her hand free Neji had already gulped down all of the water. He relaxed, and Tenten sat back, frowning in thought, _'Again? He's very...grabby today. It's painful.' _She blamed it on stress.

The team leader looked back to Lee, "Very well. There's no reason to exclude him if he is already in Katabami." Sancho folded her hands in thanks and Neji continued, "We'll make this restaurant our base. First, we will investigate in the village and search for leads. From there, we'll come up with a plan and make our move."

"Yes." Lee agreed, looking dutiful.

Neji glanced over to the table where Rokusuke and his companions sat, "You three stay here. It would be dangerous if any of you were to be seen by the Kurosuki family." Rokusuke stared down at his plate, not saying a word. His friends also looked unsure of what their friend's hurry was.

Tenten blinked in surprise to see Fujita had finished all of his curry. He smiled at her, his face still bright red, "Are you going to finish that, Tenten-san?"

"Um...I feel I'm incapable of doing that, so feel free, tough-guy." She answered, pushing her plate towards him, and cringing when he took another bite of the spicy abomination.

* * *

By nightfall the Leaf gennin had taken refuge upstairs in a room Sancho had offered. All were considering rest, but before they could even settle down, one of Rokusuke's friends rushed into the room. "We've got trouble!" He hollered, "Rokusuke...Rokusuke is gone!"

The other came up from behind his companion, "He must've left for the city all by himself!"

Tenten entered the room, having overheard the news, "He's crazy! If they find him they'll–"

"We have to go after him!" Fujita cut her off, not wanting to be reminded of the danger, "Neji-sama, if we go now there still may be a chance..."

His cousin looked at him for a long moment. He closed his eyes, sighing, "Let's hurry."

Feeling they could catch up to Rokusuke faster without supplies, they left without provisions. They had not wanted to trouble Sancho, and left the shop in silence before following the main road. They moved swiftly, Neji and Fujita at the front of the formation, both watchful with their respective Byakugan. As the path snaked around a cliff side, a brief flash of lightning arced from one cloud to another.

Rokusuke had gotten a far start ahead of them, and he was nowhere in sight. In fact, he had already reached a graveyard on the outskirts of the city, where he dug frantically at one grave. He scratched through the soil, rubbing his hands raw, "Please be alive...I'll get you out of there."

"Hey."

Rokusuke looked up, startled by the voice. A tall figure in a hooded cloak was a short distance away, and he spoke again, "What are you doing there?" Rokusuke flinched, considering going back to his pervious task, but when he flicked his eyes to the side he realized he was surrounded by a number of hooded men– agents of the Kurosuki family. His shriek was cut short.

* * *

A few hours later the sun rose. The Leaf ninja descended the steep slopes in the early morning light, before taking cover behind a rock formation. Katabami was below, nestled beside a riverbed and towering cliffs, and Fujita was unnerved by the stillness of the village.

"The terror coming from this place chills my blood." He said softly, "I wish aniki were here..."

"What?" Tenten laughed awkwardly, "Why would your big brother need to come on a mission like this? We can handle it!"

"Quiet down, Tenten." Neji admonished lowly, "Before we can begin searching for the Kurosuki family we need to locate Rokusuke and Karashi. They should be near."

Lee spoke up from the back of the group, "We also need to keep in mind what Gai-sensei said. If the leader of the Kurosuki family was one of the Seven Shinobi Swords then we must go with caution."

"You can't always rely on what Gai-sensei says." Tenten pointed out.

"What are you talking about, Tenten?" Lee rounded on her, hissing, "You, my dearest friend, should know that our mentor has never lead us astray!"

"But he has lead us in circles." She smiled, "On occasion."

Lee shook indignantly and Tenten ended her goading, seeing how seriously he was taking the joke. Neji turned to face them, displeased with the example they were setting for Fujita. "The both of you need to find a way to silence yourselves." He warned, "Before I find it for you. We need to begin our investigation now."

He moved stealthily down the rockface, and his teammates followed quietly. Fujita had rather liked the banter between Lee and Tenten, and he did not understand why Neji felt so threatened by it. They had closed in on the village, and stopped just on top of a small cliff wall. It overlooked the back of an enormous palace, situated at the mouth of the gold mine.

"Is that it there? The mine?" Fujita asked faintly, and Tenten nodded to him in confirmation.

Already in the waking hours of the morning people were entering and leaving the mine. Those who went in with empty carts left with a cumbersome haul. The gennin observed as an elderly man exited the mine, carrying a basket on his shoulders that was much too heavy for him. He eventually caved, his knees buckling, and his burden hit the ground when he did– scattering stones everywhere.

Two cloaked guards noticed his blunder and left their post in front of a shed. "What are you doing?" One of them growled, "Hurry up and get to your feet!"

"If you keep slowing down work we'll call the boss." The other added, "Then we can plan your funeral!"

"I'm sorry!" The old man prostrated in front of them, barely having the strength to do so. Even after they demanded he get up, he was simply not able to. Their threats persisted, getting more savage by the second. The man was quickly frozen with fear.

"That is unforgivable! How they're treating him!" Fujita hissed furiously.

"Calm down, Fujita." Neji warned, "Your brother wouldn't want you to lose your head here."

"But if we don't do something they might kill him!" He retorted desperately.

"Leave this to me, Fujita-kun!" Lee offered, and bounded down the hill with a grin.

"Lee! Brash much?" Tenten called after him.

Four guards had by then responded to the old man's trip, and had encircled him. "Go on. Hurry and pick those up." A newcomer demanded, watching delightedly as the old man scrambled to replace the rocks that had fallen from the basket. His laughter faded when Lee's fist rammed into his gut, and he bent double before stumbling to the ground in anguish.

The others balked in surprise, giving Lee the opportunity to plow into them. They fell prey to swift, well-aimed jabs, one tumbling down after the other without putting up a fight. Lee backed off when he had succeeded, and waved up to his lofty comrades.

"What skill!" Fujita chirped in awe.

Neji was less thrilled than his cousin, and lead the way down to Lee's impromptu battle ground. Lee wanted to make certain the victim was unharmed, "Are you alright, sir?"

The old man was terrified of them, "What have you done?"

Fujita offered him water but the geezer knocked the canteen away frantically. "What's wrong?" The young boy asked.

"Please! Hit me! Kick me!" The old man cried, "Knock me unconscious like those guys!"

"Why on earth would we do that?" Tenten asked, folding her arms, "Are you on some unsafe medication, sir?"

"If you're not going to do it then I'll do it myself!" He decided aloud, attempting to punch himself in the face.

Lee quickly grabbed his arms, halting him, "What are you doing? There is no reason to act that way!"

"This is awful. If they find out I'm the only one who's okay, I don't know what they'll do to me!" The old man lamented pitifully. He jumped in fright when a gong was struck suddenly, that rang out from the front of the palace. The sound had all of the shinobi on alert.

"Were we spotted?" Tenten wondered.

"No...it's the funeral gong." The old man said sadly.

"Funeral?" Neji repeated.

He explained further, "It's for those who have betrayed the Kurosuki Family's boss, Raiga. He has a funeral for them while they're still alive."

"**Buried alive?**" Tenten and Fujita cried in unison.

"Well, you see..." The old man sighed, "When Raiga holds a funeral, he cries bitterly."

"That is unusual enough to cause concern." Neji said darkly, "And that gong does not seem to be an announcement for your funeral. Who's is it?"

"I heard Rokusuke got caught. It's probably his." The old man speculated.

Shock rippled through the group, and deciding not to waste any more time, they moved on to find their employer.

* * *

A procession of hooded men carried a white coffin into the graveyard. A grave had already been dug, and they ceremoniously lowered the casket down into the pit, awaiting their leader's command. The coffin shuddered and jumped as Rokusuke struggled in a panic from inside of it.

Raiga stood on top of a nearby hill, talking to himself, "It makes me happy. It brings back memories of when I first met him."

"Really?" A small voice echoed, "That's nice."

"Yeah." Tears slid down the nukenin's face, "When we first arrived, he asked us to manage this mine. He was happy to be freed from the tyranny of those former rulers. He smiled cheerfully...he was a good person." He rubbed at his eyes, "Funerals are wonderful. They touch my heart."

"Will I also have this kind of grand funeral with people lined up?" His companion asked again.

"Don't be ridiculous! I won't give you a funeral, because you won't die until I die, understand?" Raiga snapped, "I don't have to give you a funeral to remember the good times. You have always been good, Ranmaru."

"Raiga..." Ranmaru whispered, "They're coming, and they will show themselves soon."

Raiga smirked, "Good. I'm eager to see what kind of people they got help from..."

* * *

From the far side of the graveyard the Leaf ninja kept watch over the bandits with Rokusuke's coffin. Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan, seeing their employer was indeed in the casket, "He seems to be alright. He's still alive." He took a head count of their enemies, "If we can defeat those guys around him we can save him."

"We'll have to be quick." Tenten said lowly, drawing out a few smoke pellets, "Are you ready, Fujita-kun?"

"I am!" He confirmed. The kunoichi threw the bombs out to the congregation. They scattered after they had gone off, preparing for an enemy attack. The Leaf ninja charged fearlessly, Tenten filing off to the right, and Lee to the left. Fujita stayed near his cousin to take on those in the immediate area of Rokusuke.

Tenten summoned a three-chamber staff, and wheeled it around expertly as she approached. The two bandits who had closed in fell almost as quickly as they had attacked, both getting a savage blow to the face. The combined jyukken of both Neji and Fujita overwhelmed their opponents, while Lee knocked another rogue back in Tenten's direction.

"Got him!" She cried, smashing the staff into the side of his neck. He crumpled, and Lee went after the last cloaked foe on his feet. It was bizarre how he was running pell-mell through the cemetery, but Lee did not think much of it once he had caught up.

He charged, but pulled his punch at the last second. Even though he had not been hit, the straggler in the cowl fell backwards and his hood slid down. Lee recognized the youth to be none other than Karashi. The man cowered on the ground, and the rest of the Leaf gennin gathered around to observe.

"This is Karashi-san." Lee introduced awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "Though I did not think we would find you here..."

Tenten raised her eyebrows, "You mean...this is Old Lady Sancho's–?"

"Son?" Fujita finished.

Karashi folded his arms and stared at the muddied ground, too stubborn to submit to them. Lee tried to speak to him anyway, "Karashi, is it true what Baa-chan said? That you joined the Kurosuki Family of your own free will?"

"So what?" He grumbled, "Raiga-sama is amazing! He threw the Akudaikan family out of the Katabami gold mine and freed the villagers!"

"Every day Sancho-san is dependably making curry in your absence, worrying about you." Fujita told him, "Is that fair at all to someone who loves you?"

Tenten glanced to the younger boy, and for a moment he looked too much like his brother. His eyes were focused and honest, and a shiver dripped down her spine. When Neji gave her a questioning look she quickly composed herself, not willing to get him suspicious again.

"Leave this to me." Lee said, stepping in front of Fujita, "Karashi-san, you saved me with the Curry of Life remember? You are able to make such wonderful curry, but you are in a gang where the boss mocks life. Why?"

"Fuh! No one will praise me for making curry." Karashi growled, "I was born to this world as a man, and I must build up my strength to take my place on this earth– to be important! It's better than staying at a restaurant where barely any customers go to."

Tenten exchanged a glance with Lee and asked, "Would you care to revise his theory?"

Lee's fist cracked against Karashi's cheek, sending him back several feet and back down to the mud. Fujita could not help but flinch at the unexpected contact. "That curry that you're making light of saved my life, Karashi-san. You can save more lives if you only put your heart and soul into it!" Lee told him, raising his fist, "Even for a person like me, nothing is unreachable when I set my mind to it! I also believe...that you were a stronger person before all of this."

Karashi watched him with uncertain eyes, unsure of what to believe. "Promise me that you will cut your ties with the Kurosuki Family?" Lee said, watching him steadily, "Promise?"

There was a long moment of silence before Karashi shifted, and then bowed to Lee. "Understood." He agreed quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm...sorry."

Tenten smiled, resting her hands on her hips, "Hm. That went well!"

"Hey!"

They rounded about, hearing a muffled voice resonating from behind them. "Is anyone there? Get me out of here!"

"Rokusuke!" Neji recalled, dashing back to the coffin. While they had been reprimanding Karashi, they had left their client to suffer longer in the casket. He and Fujita quickly pried off the lid, releasing the trapped man. He sat up immediately, gasping for air.

"Thanks...you guys..." Rokusuke said between breaths.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Fujita smiled, "It's good that you're unharmed."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." He said miserably, "When I thought I could save my friend I couldn't just stand by and wait. Still, there was nothing I could do..."

Fujita understood his heartache, and helped him out of the dismal container. Lee kept a watchful eye on Karashi, and Tenten looked to Neji, seeing his gaze was locked on a high cliff wall. "What's wrong, Neji?" She asked, "Did we miss something?"

In the distance he could barely make out the outline of a spectator. He was startled fantastically when a pair of blood red eyes seemed to snap up in front of him. He jumped back in shock before realizing it was an illusion. What he had seen he was certain was not on their side, "What is this? A piercing feeling..."

"Neji-sama?" Fujita came to stand beside him, also sensing something.

"We are being watched." Neji told them, "I think...it's Raiga."

"Whoa." Tenten muttered, "Where is he, can you see?"

"At the top of that hill." Neji observed the formation ahead, "We should hurry." Abruptly he broke away from the group, racing in the direction of their last foe. They tore after him, having difficulty keeping up.

"Karashi-san, I am leaving Rokusuke in your care for now." Lee told him, and after receiving an affirmative nod, he followed the remainder of his team.

Silence hung eerily in the valley. They scaled the slopes agilely, but found nothing at the top. "Where did he go?" Lee wondered aloud. They waited for a moment, and only then did it dawn on them that visibility was diminishing. Mist rolled in, creating a haze so thick their surroundings blurred and then vanished.

"This fog was created by a jutsu." Neji caught on, "This technique is used most commonly by Mist ninja...our foe, in this case."

"Gai-sensei was right..." Tenten marveled, and then smirked, "He was _right."_

"Neji-sama...I..." Fujita was suddenly anxious, "I can't see anything...my Byakugan is...I don't understand."

"What's wrong?" Neji realized it was a futile question, and figured it would be better to try it himself. His kekkei genkai activated, but was immediately confounded. Images melded together, and all movement of chakra was missing. He could see nothing, save for the people next to him. "Impossible..." His voice was incredulous, "There shouldn't be any technique that can block the Byakugan..."

His friends stayed silent, already aware that if their leader was impaired, they all were.

* * *

"How are they, Ranmaru?"

"They're amazing." He answered quietly, "Two of them are able to see chakra systems of people. It is probably the power of a bloodline limit."

Raiga tensed, "So they can see us?"

"Don't worry. My power is stronger than their's." Ranmaru was calm, "So what should we do?"

"Everyone in the Katabami gold mine is depending on me." Raiga answered confidently, "I have to protect the peace of this village."

"Are you going to give them a funeral?"

"No. There's no point in giving them a funeral when I have no memories of them. I'll just dispose of them. Watch!" He raised two swords from beneath his cloak, "Ninpo: Thunder Fangs!"

Lightning ripped up from the blades, soaring from clouds overhead, and the action was not missed by any of the Leaf ninja. They watched the immense expulsion of lightning chakra arc upward from a nearby cliff. "Thunder..." Raiga bellowed, "Fall!"

A huge bolt of lightning screamed downward with fatal precision, striking the group of gennin below. The cliff side was ripped apart by the energy current, and a cloud of dust was all that remained afterwards. He raised his chin proudly, "How was that, Ranmaru?"

"You're amazing, Raiga!"

Raiga laughed gleefully at how simple the feat had been. It had actually been a very long time since he had ever needed to use such force, save for his encounter with the Akatsuki. Ranmaru's illness had taken a perilous dip, and after medicine had been offered from a Grass ninja, he had risked a mission in order to obtain it. Since then, he and Ranmaru had settled comfortably in Katabami, holding funerals and living richly.

The stillness was sickeningly quiet, and Ranmaru spoke up abruptly, "Wait...the four of them are still alive."

"Impossible. I hit them directly with my Thunder Fang!" Raiga retorted, but then agreed, "Yet if you say they are alive, then there is no doubt about it..."

"One of them is troublesome..." Ranmaru added softly.

* * *

'_The enemy was close, but I saw nothing.' _Neji thought to himself, hidden beside his teammates in a thicket of bushes, _'Strange. Even though this is the Hidden Mist Technique my Byakugan should have been able to see through it._'

His throat moved perceptibly as he swallowed. He relaxed as best he could before using his Byakugan again. _'This time...I see them.' _Neji's eyes focused on two forms dead ahead, some twenty meters. They were tall with functioning chakra circulatory systems, and he quickly noticed others stationed about the place.

He informed his team what they were up against, "There. Two at 52 degrees, southwest. Three at 12 degrees, southeast. One at 8 degrees, southeast. Another at 24 degrees, northwest..."

They shot out of their cover together, each peeling off towards a separate enemy. Fujita's speed was surprising, and he reached his target with senbon already clenched in his knuckles. He attacked swiftly, and watched as the throwing spines bounced back off of a boulder. _'What is this?' _Fujita stopped, using his Byakugan, and could still see a circulatory system, _'My eyes are...lying. My Byakugan is lying!' _He deactivated his kekkei genkai, at a loss over what to do.

At the same time, his teammates were also discovering that the foes they were ambushing were not there at all. Neji tested his blood limit twice, grudgingly acknowledging how the illusion solely existed for his Byakugan. He was more helpless using it than he was viewing the environment regularly, _'There are chakra flows through virtual images? What is the cause of this?'_

Lee called down to his teammates from where he hung upside down from a branch protruding from the cliff. He too had discovered that their enemies had disappeared, and was awaiting direction on what to do next. _'But Neji was the one who ordered us to attack how we did...' _He observed, _'If he was mistaken...is he still reliable?'_

* * *

"One is on the cliff. One is under the cliff. One is on the right, and the other on the left." Ranmaru reported, viewing the struggling Leaf ninja below.

"I can't give them a funeral...but I'll make sure nothing is left." Raiga smirked, raising his swords again, "Lightning Banquet!" He jammed the blades into the dirt, letting a ruthless current spike out and over the side of the cliff. The electricity rampaged for the nearest foes, striking Lee first on the way down, and the others on the way as it streaked ahead. Cries of shocked pain followed.

Raiga lifted his swords again and hopped down the slope, eager to see the result of his attack. The gennin were splayed out on the ground near each other, unmoving and silent. "Roasted corpses..." He shivered at the thought, "We are strong, you and I." He paused, then amended, "No...it's just you. You are the strong one, Ranmaru. It's only when I'm with you I can be this powerful."

"Wait, they're not dead yet." His partner warned, "They are only unconscious."

"Persistent bastards." Raiga hissed impatiently, "Fine. If I can't burn them– I'll smash them!" Lee was the nearest, and the lightning blades ripped downward for the heedless gennin. The swords did not connect, however, after Lee's had swept Raiga's legs out from under him and planted a solid kick to the nukenin's back.

He stumbled back, anchoring himself with his swords, and a soft sound of terror came from Ranmaru. Raiga glanced over his shoulder, panicked, "Are you alright? Ranmaru!"

His companion did not answer, and by then Lee was already on his feet. His face was an expression of blissful sleep, and he attacked with such ferocity Raiga was immediately forced back. He defended by crossing his blades, astonished by the Leaf ninja's rapid recovery. "Hang in there, Ranmaru!" He called, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ranmaru answered dutifully, "Raiga...this person is still unconscious!"

He looked back to Lee, who had him cornered against the cliff side. He stood motionless, awaiting the opponent's move. Raiga cautiously moved his blade forward towards him, watching in amusement as Lee batted it away– his eyes still closed. "Amazing." Raiga muttered.

"He's fighting purely with reflexes." Ranmaru announced.

"That's a nice face. It's engraving itself into my heart...perhaps a funeral is in order." Raiga decided, "I'm sure that if I give him a funeral I can cry again!"

Lee charged, knocking Raiga sideways, but the nukenin gained leverage with his blades and tossed him off to the left. Lee stayed on his feet, unaffected by the counter, and Raiga cursed loudly, "What's with this kid?"

"His moves are hard to predict, but for your sake I will do my best!" Ranmaru said determinedly. When Lee raced forward again Ranmaru foresaw the motions, warning his friend when to dodge and when to counter. It was difficult with such a quick, limber opponent, and Raiga's lesser speed made it an even greater challenge. He leapt clean over Lee, arcing down with his blade, which was caught between the boy's feet.

"Take this!" Raiga howled, plunging his second sword down, which was clamped securely in Lee's hands. Deadlocked, the nukenin struggled to get his weapons back, unable to imagine how an enemy could fight back while not awake.

Farther off, Lee's teammates began to stir. Fujita lay belly-down in the dirt, his gi matted uncomfortably with sweat and mud. His tired eyes adjusted, locking on to Lee as he battled with Raiga. _'Eh? He's asleep! How on earth–?' _He tried to raise himself up to stand and collapsed back down again, "Gah!"

On the opposite side of the hill Tenten rolled over, her head still foggy. Her limbs felt as if they had been literally fried_. _Lightning jutsu were no picnic, and she hoped she would be cautious enough to avoid them in the future. Neji was by then staggering to his feet, watching Lee unconsciously fight off their opponent.

"Raiga! Back up now!"

Neji was confused by the shout, "What was that voice just now?"

Lee swung his legs in a vaulting motion and Raiga backed away to evade, but the reverse kick connected with the back of his cloak, tearing it. A bundle fell to the ground with a shriek, and Raiga rounded about, throwing his hood back in terror, "Ranmaru!"

The discarded bag fell close to Neji, where he regarded it as Tenten joined up with him. "What is that?" She asked, completely perplexed. They bent down to get a closer look, wondering what value it held to Raiga.

Raiga fought back fiercely, desperate to reach his friend, but Lee was still too much of a roadblock. He swiped the boy aside with a vicious swordstrike, and moved ahead to retrieve Ranmaru. Lee tumbled to the ground, and finally woke, "Huh? It felt like I was fighting in my dream..." He face-planted soon after, finding his energy was inexplicably sapped.

Raiga floundered around in the thick mist, unable to spot the tiny form he had lost. "Ranmaru?" He called softly, sweeping his gaze left and right through the fog. When he discerned he could not see a thing he rounded on Lee again, furious, "You bastard!"

He leapt, brandishing his blades, and was kicked away in mid-air. He righted himself as he fell, and Lee looked up to see Fujita standing over him, waiting in a jyukken stance.

"Fujita-kun..." He rasped, knowing Neji would have his head if his relative was injured while he could have done something to prevent it.

"You twerp!" He snarled, "You don't know when to die, do you?"

"This is my first mission that has ever taken a turn like this." Fujita said evenly, activating his Byakugan, "As Sawako-sensei said,_ feel no fear when protecting your comrades!_ I do not fear you."

"Then prepare to die!" Raiga generated a ball of lighting with his swords, and flung it towards the young gennin.

* * *

Tenten examined the bundle curiously, "What do you suppose is in this bag, Neji?"

"Byakugan!"

The question was all that was required to prompt the activation of his over-used bloodline gift. Neji inspected the bag, fairly certain that the small chakra circulatory system he could see inside was real. "Inside there is..." He paused, watching as the system vanished in response. It was then he made note of the tiny red particles that had been released into the air, "Could this be it? This dust is hiding his tenketsu...and creating false tenketsu?"

He glimpsed the red eyes that he had seen earlier, finally understanding that Raiga had been stripped of his advantage. He called out to Fujita, who was preoccupied with dancing around blasts of lightning. "Fujita! You and Lee combine forces and finish him!"

"What? But," He ducked beneath a sword-swipe, "We could not get near him earlier!"

"You can now." Neji answered, "His eyes are over here."

Without further hesitation Lee had also gained his feet, and charged ahead with Fujita. Raiga countered with jolts of lightning, but the Leaf gennin were wary and quick to avoid the shocks. When they had gotten too close, Raiga let loose a burst of chakra and fled up the vertical face of the cliff. Fujita and Lee followed, encouraged by his retreat.

Raiga formed hand seals on his way up, "Ninpo: Rock Slide!" Slabs of stone cracked off from the top of the cliff, cascading down in a wash of dirt and rock. Raiga evaded the fall, and Fujita was confident they could as well, "Slow down, Lee-kun! Just enough to avoid the stones!" Lee took the advice, and found the time to leap from boulder to boulder, just like his smaller companion, and reached the top just after Raiga.

A sweep of lightning greeted them, and Lee tumbled aside to avoid it. Fujita leapt higher, vectoring down with several throwing spines. The needles stuck the nukenin in the shoulder and forearms, and his movements became sluggish and pained. "Fujita-kun, lend me some time, if you can!" Lee asked, readying to open his gates.

Fujita darted ahead like a sparrow, too fast and agile for Raiga to land a hit. Lee watched as senbon plunged into Raiga from all directions, disorienting and angering the nukenin. Fujita saw his opening, and although he was aware Lee was preparing to finish Raiga, he believed that he could do it himself.

He ended his shinjutsu assault and took an offensive stance. He had only ever used the technique once with his brother, and not very well at that. This time he intended to succeed, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" He struck with two palms successfully, and began the transition for the reckless speed necessary for the multiplying assault.

Neji and Tenten had left their finding to help their friends, and after reaching the summit, observed Fujita's risky move. Tenten jumped in surprise, having never heard Neji's voice reach such a level of alarm. "Stop now!" He warned, "That technique is too dangerous!"

Fujita heard his cousin's command, and he blundered as he feared he would. His strike was just a centimeter off, but one chakra hole had been left open. Still mobile, Raiga managed to hastily counter against the young Hyuga, "Lightning Ball!" An orb of electricity ripped loose from the nukenin's swords, colliding with the struggling Leaf gennin.

There was the briefest of moments in which Neji realized the attack would not have failed if he had not interfered. He froze up, watching as Tenten shot past him just in time to catch the stunned boy as he hurtled backwards. She could feel the heat coming from Fujita, which was worryingly evident on his skin and burnt clothing. Tenten set him down gently, grateful he was still breathing, but uncertain of what injury he might have sustained.

Raiga turned around just in time to get a fist in the face charged by three chakra gates. Lee sent the unsuspecting nukenin streeking across the plateau, and met him at the far side with untraceable speed. He initiated the attack he had used in the Waterfall Village, confident it was far more developed and bolstered than before, "Fledgling Peacock!"

The sheer volume of punches and the friction it generated sparked actual fire. Raiga let out a short cry before sailing out and over the edge of the cliff down to the valley floor, plummeting with meteor-like speed. Recoil was evident when his foe hit the ground far below, and parts of the rock wall crumbled away feebly. Lee stilled himself, willing his gates closed, and glanced over to where Fujita laid incapacitated with his teammates.

He ran over to Tenten, where the boy was held protectively in her arms, "No...Fujita-kun...will he be alright, Tenten?"

"I'm willing to view this as a glass half full, but..." She cringed, "He feels to me like he's _cooked. _That lightning is horrific..." Tenten looked to Neji beside her, frowning, "Give the water bottle– **now.**"

He handed it to her without question, and she tipped some of the water into her palm before distributing the drops to his face and neck. After a few tense minutes of trying to cool him down, Fujita stirred, unimaginably dizzy and disoriented. Even the tips of his hair were singed, making him look to be the newest Pikachu victim. "Tenten-san?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah, that's me." She smiled at him, "Can you try to sit up, Fujita?" He did. Remarkably, he had far more strength than she had expected him to. He had even lifted the canteen and taken a generous drink from it all on his own. After they were sure he was lucid again, Neji apologized to him. "Forgive me for interrupting the way I did." He said quietly, "But you are too young to attempt a technique like that in the field."

"But I just turned eleven last week–!"

"Don't use it again." Neji deadpanned. He had graduated early, granted, but he refused to see Fujita try his hand at techniques beyond his physical range. Hikune had helped save his life once, and Fujita at least deserved the same consideration, Neji believed. Tenten seemed to calm down after that, and suggested they move on.

"By the way, Lee," She added, "Nice finishing blow. It kind of reminds me of that time Gai-sensei–"

"You think so?" He chirped excitedly, hugging her, "Thank you, Tenten! I have worked so hard on that technique, and it is an honor to be compared to our glorious teacher!"

"Um. You're welcome." She patted his back and he finally released her.

"With their leader gone, there is no telling what the Kurosuki Family will do now." Neji told them, helping Fujita to his feet, "But...there may be someone who knows enough to give us an idea."

With that said they returned to the bottom of the hill, and the bag sat there helplessly where it had been left. They gathered around it, giving it a critical examination. "So this is Raiga's eyes?" Fujita asked curiously.

"It's a person." Neji told him, kneeling down and unzipping the bundle. They observed, quite astounded, that inside was a young boy who appeared completely unaffected by their presence. He was pale, with violet hair and cinnamon red eyes that were blank, trained on the dreary sky overhead.

Lee also knelt down and asked, "It was you who I was fighting in my dream, was it not?"

"Not just me." He answered, "Raiga and I are one."

"You two are one?" He parroted, a bit puzzled.

"Always...since then..." He trailed off, losing eye contact again.

All Ranmaru could focus on was the truth. He had not joined Raiga out of friendship or charity. The brute had stormed into his town one night in a pack of Mist Anbu, ransacking everyone who was suspected of being a spy against their village. Raiga had found him in the scrap of a shed he lived in, though one could barely call it living, since his illness and strange power had isolated him from the rest of the community.

Ranmaru could see that their spirits were tortured in the same way. Existing, but never understanding what life's purpose was or its value. He was fine with being killed. Raiga, conversely, found a piece of him that had been missing for many agonizing years. He took the boy away from the village, aborting his mission, and had lived with Ranmaru by his side ever since. Ranmaru's extraordinary gift made Raiga a force to be reckoned with, and Ranmaru was mobile for the first time in his life. They were only free when they were together.

"We found a reason to live, finally," Ranmaru explained to them, "By helping one another."

They stared at him, having never heard a story as equally farfetched.

"I wouldn't have had a reason to live if Raiga had never found me. Now...there is no reason for me to live anymore." Ranmaru said softly.

Fujita's face was wracked with immense heartbreak, "Don't say such a thing!"

Ranmaru wasn't listening, "Why are you hesitating? Now that I've lost my arms and legs I can't resist anymore. Fulfill your mission and finish me."

Fujita had heard enough, turning away. He refused to cry in front of his teammates, and choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. There was no way for him to help a person who so desperately wanted to be destroyed. It was against everything he had been taught, and he was unspeakably horrified by what Ranmaru had been reduced to.

"Our mission is to drive the Kurosuki Family out of this village." Neji reminded his teammates, "If Raiga isn't around he won't be a threat to the village. All that's left is to secure the village from the rest of the gang."

"But what about _him?_" Tenten asked, gesturing uncertainly to Ranmaru.

He did not answer at first.

A short while later they had scaled the top of the valley wall, where a small shack was stationed for storing supplies. They had taken Ranmaru there, and bound him against a support beam inside the shed. The boy kneeled with his eyes shut, completely wilted.

"Is it really necessary to tie him up?" Lee asked guiltily.

Neji shook his head, "That isn't the reason for this."

Tenten stared at Ranmaru, worry eating away at her stomach, "At this rate, he might die...he's a sick kid and he hasn't been treated properly in who knows how long..."

"We'll come back to help you later." Fujita promised the boy, before shutting the doors and setting a tag as Neji had instructed.

"Even a chakra seal?" Lee asked pointedly.

"It can't be helped, since he is still our enemy. He could have other techniques we have not seen." Neji told him, "This is a precautionary measure."

They left after that, though all were aware of the fact that Ranmaru was certainly unable to use any jutsu or pose a threat. Someone so incredibly weak was only strong in the wrong hands. It was pitiful just to look at his miserable face. Neji knew that he was currently harmless, and had only locked him up to keep him out of the way. He had not mentioned the truth because he sensed the sympathy his teammates had towards the boy. Appearing insensitive was one of his specialties, though it was never truly Neji's intention.

The Leaf ninja trekked back down the slopes towards Katabami. The sky was just as gloomy as it had been during their fight with Raiga, and a chilled breeze swept through the hills. Tenten carried Fujita on her back, after seeing his ability to walk had not fully returned. The boy felt so helpless with his emotions and state of injury, and did his best to appear steadfast. All were silent as they followed Neji.

Out of bored curiosity Fujita used his Byakugan briefly to scout ahead. Now without Ranmaru's interference he could see their surroundings clearly. He was surprised to see the Kurosuki Family, in its entirety, minus one leader, was lurking farther ahead. "We should stop here, Neji-sama." He advised his cousin, "The gang is hiding in wait on that cliff, 82 degrees northeast. They probably want to catch us off guard."

Neji used his kekkei genkai, scanning the area Fujita had reviewed, and agreed with him. "This is the final phase of our mission." Neji thought aloud, "Dislodging the unsuspecting followers."

They circled the long way around the cliff side, out of sight. Though it took a bit longer to come in range of the waiting gang, their ambush was incredibly successful. Lee waited with Fujita, since they were still recovering from the exertion of their previous battle– getting a front row seat as their teammates attacked. Neji and Tenten worked with fearsome precision, raking through the men left and right, landing finishing hits with little effort. After a short while, they were stunned and disarmed, and Tenten took the liberty of keeping the majority of the looted weaponry.

The group continued on, growing exhausted, but glad they had fulfilled their requirements. Once back in town, an angry mob was gathering around Karashi. A man in a blue tunic seized Karashi by the collar of his shirt, "You had better be prepared, Karashi. It's about time we exacted justice..."

He shoved him back roughly, and an older man added, "You enjoyed every moment of bullying us. Don't expect us to forgive you easily."

"I'm sorry, I had no choice!" Karashi pleaded, "If I didn't follow their orders the Kurosuki Family would have killed me."

A blacksmith raised his mallet, "How about I open that head of yours with this hammer instead of the Kurosuki Family?"

The people were in agreement with the idea, and closed in around the hoodlum with various instruments of pain-inflicting. Lee had managed to step between Karashi and the approaching crowd. "Step aside, Lee-san." One asked, but he refused to move.

Instead he got to his knees, lowering his head, "Please hit me until you are satisfied."

"Are you crazy, kid?"

"Karashi was once a decent, respectable person. I am to blame for him joining a gang family." Lee explained, "It is because of me that he came to believe that power is everything." Karashi nodded feebly with the explanation and Lee continued, "Karashi is still immature, but he has the talent to make life-saving curry. Please give him the chance to apologize and change by making curry."

"If Karashi follows the wrong path again," Lee added, raising his fist towards the boy's face, "I will punish him myself!"

Rokusuke spoke up at length, "Everyone, how about we let Lee-san and Old Lady Sancho deal with him? He's not worth our energy at this point."

A muttering followed in which the people deliberated. A positive response seemed to follow, and Karashi heaved a sigh just before Lee swept him by his head to the ground to prostate before the people he had terrorized. They both thanked the villagers for their compassion, though Lee with a bit more enthusiasm. Lee's teammates were a bit doubtful of Karashi's sincerity, but as long as he was in custody their mission requirements had all been met.

"So that's it then?" Fujita wondered.

"Not quite yet." Neji answered, leading the way back out of the village.

* * *

It was no surprise when they returned to the shed that Ranmaru was still there. The seal on the door was untouched, and inside the small boy sat joylessly just where he had been left. "Are you alright?" Neji asked him.

"I'm fine, but what does it matter?" Ranmaru said softly, "I can't live on my own."

Tenten stared at him, deeply stricken by what he had said. Those were the exact words she had once told herself after her parents had been killed. On her own she had believed that she didn't matter, but thankfully the Hokage assigned her to a gennin team before she had any radical thoughts. Her teammates became her focus, and she was able to forget about how incredibly alone she was. Ranmaru's plight was a bit different, though.

"People don't always have a choice about surviving on their own." Tenten told the boy, "That's part of growing up, so stop acting so helpless!"

"But, Tenten-san..." Fujita said quietly, "It's very difficult, especially for people like him."

Ranmaru stared at the floor, "I was born in a weak body. The world inside that tiny hut was all I knew." His ruby eyes were filled with painful memories, "I have no memory of my parents, and I just got by on the food the villagers brought for me now and then. But I had one power that no one else did..."

He smiled sadly to himself, "People found out about my ability and began to fear it. With time, none of the villagers would come by anymore...all I could do was wait for my death." Ranmaru's voice raised slightly, "That's when Raiga picked me up. I was saved."

"I see." Lee said quietly, "That is a harsh past."

Neji agreed with him wordlessly, and Ranmaru then added, "Raiga showed me the world that I had never seen. If we had never met I would have died."

"Raiga probably became one of the Seven Ninja Swords members by using your powers." Neji observed, slightly detached from the story. He was still trying to piece events together chronologically.

Tenten's expression had softened, "You two helped each other survive...but he used your gift for his own benefit. Didn't that bother you at all?"

"No. I have no sense of right or wrong, so it doesn't really matter to me." Ranmaru answered honestly.

"People fell by his blade because of you." Fujita pointed out, suddenly unsympathetic, "Do you believe you're truly alive by living like that? You need to live your _own _way." The boy looked as if he had been struck by an idea, "You should try the curry of life to get some energy, and then we can show you a better way to survive."

"Yes!" Lee conquered, "That will help you for sure!"

"Wouldn't that actually be harmful?" Tenten wondered, remembering how the curry had proven to be devastating upon ingestion.

Neji was also skeptical, "Fujita-kun...you could barely stand to eat that curry. Maybe you shouldn't promote it to someone more fragile than yourself."

"It took some getting used to." Fujita admitted, "But after eating a few servings I started feeling more energetic, I swear."

"That is the curry that saved my life!" Lee said matter-of-factly.

With Neji's permission, Fujita cut Ranmaru loose from his bonds and pulled the small child onto his back. "Until you find the strength to walk on your own, I'll be your body." Fujita offered smilingly.

They left the shack, and stopped briefly at the cliff ledge. They peered down, where at the distant bottom of the ravine Raiga's arms were visible protruding from a rockpile– a sword held fast in each hand. From such a distance it was difficult, but Neji managed to scan their defeated enemy with his Byakugan, and could not detect any trace of life.

"Can you see, Ranmaru?" Fujita asked. The boy peeked above his shoulders, staring down at the valley floor. His red eyes glowed briefly, and there, with a faint glimmer, he could see the most minute motion of chakra in Raiga. He smiled to himself, making sure not to warn the Leaf shinobi in any way.

They collected Karashi and Rokusuke before heading back on the mountain trail to their base. Outside of the shop, both of Rokusuke's friends were overjoyed to see they had returned unharmed. They ran into the restaurant, calling for Sancho's attention. She couldn't have gotten a word in edgewise after the team of ninja entered shortly after, with newcomers joining them.

Rokusuke immediately reunited with his friends, and Karashi timidly approached his mother, still filled with guilt. He fell to his knees, choking back a sob, "I'm sorry, mom! Please...forgive me..."

Lee also spoke on his behalf, "He said he will dedicate himself to preparing to take over the Curry of Life Restaurant. Please forgive him."

Sancho turned to face her son, slamming a plate of sinister looking curry down on the counter. "First, you eat." She demanded simply. Karashi looked a bit put-out by the dish.

"That looks delicious!" Fujita cried, his stomach feeling supremely empty after so many battles, "If you're not going to eat that, Karashi-kun, I will!" Ranmaru still rested silently on his back.

Sancho smiled at the young Hyuga, "Not to worry, I have all of yours prepared." She noted Ranmaru as well, "Oh my. That boy looks so pale!"

Fujita smiled sweetly, "Would it be alright if he could eat with us, Baa-chan?"

Sancho nodded, and while they still had her attention, Neji thought to ask, "Please make mine especially mild, ma'am." Tenten seconded the notion. Sancho was happy to oblige, and turned back to her work in the kitchen.

Lee was surprised when Karashi abruptly thanked his mother for the food, and took a seat at the counter. One bite of the curry had painted Karashi's face a blistering scarlet, and Sancho glanced over to him with a smirk, "That's your punishment. It's 300 times stronger than usual, so eat up!" Karashi bent over the curry, eating solemnly as tears streamed steadily down his cheeks. He still could not see his mother crying quietly to herself in the kitchen.

By nightfall everyone had eaten well, primarily because no one, with the exception of Lee, had ordered the spicy curry the restaurant served. Fujita sat beside Ranmaru at the table, and noticed the small boy had not even touched his food. "Aren't you hungry, Ranmaru?" Fujita asked him, "It's alright, Baa-chan made it mild for you."

Ranmaru shook his head weakly in response. It was then Fujita wondered how long it had been since the child had last eaten. His movements were sluggish, and though sick people tended to have less energy, Ranmaru looked especially feeble. "Should I ask Sancho-san to make something else for you?" He offered at length.

"No, I don't need it." Ranmaru shook his head again, "I'm not hungry."

Fujita looked at him for a long moment, and then gave up on coaxing him to eat. He knew that the last thing Ranmaru wanted was something to help himself survive. He also knew that food would eventually be forced at him, with as many people as necessary to hold him down. _'But no one can last that way– being forced against their wishes.' _Fujita thought gloomily, _'Ranmaru...where is your will to live?'_

* * *

The following morning Rokusuke and his companions left early to return to Katabami, but not before thanking the Leaf ninja for the help and generosity. After Neji and Tenten had seen them off, they found Lee exacting his punishment for Karashi, which only happened to be simple training regiments that Karashi could not possibly keep up with.

They found Fujita with them, cutting beams to fix up the walls of the shop that looked worse for the wear. Overhead, black clouds hung threateningly, promising a thunderstorm. Sancho was pleased with their offer to repair her restaurant before the storm hit. Crumbling siding and a leaky roof were not problems either she or her son were able to fix. "Where is that son of mine anyway?" Sancho pondered aloud.

Neji glanced over to the kunoichi of the team, "Tenten, I'm concerned about Karashi and Ranmaru being by themselves at the restaurant. We're fine here. Could you go and keep an eye on them?"

She complied with the team leader's wishes dutifully. Back at the curry restaurant, Tenten found the dimmed lights suspicious. "Where is everyone?" She surveyed the room for a moment, "Karashi? Ranmaru?" There was no reply. Of course they were gone, she thought, _'Hoodlum is as hoodlum does.'_

Neji would definitely be displeased with their joint disappearances, she noted sourly. After having promised him she would get a hold of herself, Tenten was not about to panic and rally the team for help. Fetching the two would be easier to do on her own. _'They couldn't have gotten very far...' _She left the shop without warning her teammates first.

* * *

"Hey, is the boss really still alive?" Karashi asked, carrying Ranmaru down the mountain on his back.

"At the time, that Neji person couldn't sense it, but I could." The small boy answered. He remained silent for the remainder of the journey down into the ravine. Once on the valley floor, Karashi quailed at the sight of Raiga's arms raised up out of a pile of stones. The twin blades shone threateningly in the weak daylight.

Ranmaru peeked over Karashi's shoulder, eyes glowing red, and could see the faintest trace of chakra lingering in his friend. "Raiga..." He said softly, before prying himself out of Karashi's grip. He tumbled to the ground pathetically, his legs locked from illness, and proceeded to drag himself to the rock pile. Karashi watched him anxiously.

"You were everything to me. I was only waiting to die when you told me I still had the opportunity to live." His feeble limbs hoisted him up where he was able to cling to Raiga's lifeless arms, "To me, being with you meant I was alive!"

The boy choked back a sob, drawing on what little chakra he had to offer, "I won't have a funeral for you either. Even if I have to trade my life I won't let you die." Ranmaru waited there, feeling the faint leeching of chakra take effect. He was so small and inexperienced, he knew, and the green glow of energy wasn't certain to revive his friend. He was overwhelmed by the exertion after a few minutes, and eventually crumpled over.

Karashi, startled, hurried over to the unconscious boy, "Ranmaru!" He shook his shoulders gently, "What happened to you? Ranmaru!" He picked him up, and balked in shock when the heap of stones began to tremble. Karashi tumbled backwards, not understanding how Raiga's once motionless arms had begun to struggle.

* * *

Tenten glimpsed over the edge of the cliff, observing how both Karashi and Ranmaru were flat on their backs down below. "What the–?" Lightning struck, and she leapt backwards in surprise. The bolt touched down, vaporizing the rock pile, and she could feel the tightest of knots in her gut form when Raiga had gotten to his feet– alive after all.

Karashi slowly edged away from the revitalized ninja, knowing to pick himself and run could prove fatal. Raiga stared down at Ranmaru's limp form, waiting for some reaction. The boy did not budge from his spot on the ground, and panic quickly set in, "R-Ranmaru? This isn't funny, you know– playing dead! Wake up now, Ranmaru!"

He knelt down beside him, giving him a gentle nudge, but to no avail. Raiga glared back in Karashi's direction, sending a ripple of fear up the man's spine, "What...did you do to Ranmaru?"

"N-No! H-He only..." Karashi stuttered stupidly, then got a grip, "He was gripping your hands and then you came back to life! After that, he..."

Raiga glanced down, still able to see the faint glow of chakra that had awakened him. He held the boy's hands tightly, hoping to return some of the donated chakra, but it had no effect. Raiga stared at his face for a moment, heartbroken by such paleness, such sacrifice, "Ranmaru..."

A long moment passed before Raiga carefully let the boy down, and stared back towards Karashi. He squealed in terror when the nukenin raised his blades, but was astounded when a storm of knives shot down from the top of the cliff. Raiga deflected the hail of kunai, and it was then Karashi could see Tenten racing down from the hilltop.

She had summoned a battle chain and cast it downward, letting the coils loop around the stationary nukenin. Tenten circled around him, binding Raiga with metal, and after thoroughly ensnaring him let loose another volley of flying blades. To her disappointment, he managed to counter, letting another bolt of lightning deflect the incoming projectiles. Raiga reeled back, snapping the chain, and then released a more concentrated blast of electricity.

Tenten let out a small cry when she was struck– her back slamming against the broad side of a boulder. She sat, shaking in pain, trying to think of a better attack strategy.

Raiga smirked, shrugging off the remaining links of the chain, "Are you that brat's comrade? Could you be that stupid?" He raised his blades up, fangs poised for a killing strike, but Tenten already had a new weapon in her hands. His swords raked down, sinking into the used summon scroll, and she rolled away to safety.

Raiga rounded about clumsily, his countenance an impatient snarl. Tenten was on her feet, a Bo-staff held reverently in her hands, _'Though it's made of wood it won't do any good blocking that lightning...I have to hit him hard and fast!' _She wheeled the staff around skillfully, and after he took a step forward, slammed down on Raiga's foot.

He yowled in unexpected pain, and Tenten seized the opening, jabbing his throat and abdomen in rapid succession. Raiga lolled backwards, unable to counter, and Tenten landed hit after vicious hit. She would have preferred to have used a metal weapon against him, but the effectiveness would not be worth the risk in an electrically charged environment.

Tenten paused, and in the split second her guard was down Raiga lunged, "I see an opening!" His sword arced forward and jammed. His eye's widened as Tenten reversed the staff's momentum, flipping the blade up and sending it streaking from its master's hand across the clearing. The sword stuck in the rock wall just above Karashi, who shrunk away in fear from the close call.

Tenten charged again, hoping to rid him of his second sword, but when the blade stuck in the wood he was prepared. He did not lose his grip as he had earlier, "This pole is annoying!" Point blank, Raiga discharged a massive lightning bolt, ripping through the Bo-staff and plowing into the kunoichi.

Tenten made a soft noise before hitting the ground. Karashi looked on fearfully when she did not get up again. Raiga turned back to the sulking man, approaching slowly, and retrieved the sword that was stuck in the rock above his head. "Because I'm crazy," Raiga said, lifting Karashi up by his shirt collar, "I can't understand why things ended up like this. Who's fault is this?" He was referring to Ranmaru, "Yours?"

"N-No! It was probably those guys from Konoha!" Karashi shrieked, thrashing when his feet began to hover over the ground.

Understanding flickered across Raiga's face, "That's right. If they hadn't shown up, Ranmaru and I would both be fine._" _His fist tightened around Karashi's throat, "So, where the hell **are they? **You know don't you? If you don't tell me I'll kill you!"

"Sure..." Karashi wheezed, "I know..."

Raiga dropped him, and Karashi cowered away from him on the ground. He stared up at the nukenin uncertainly, wondering what he intended to do without Ranmaru.

"Bring them here." Raiga hissed furiously, "Hurry up and do it!"

"Yes, boss!" Karashi chirped, hobbling to his feet and running back up the slope as if an invisible whip were at his heels.

Raiga looked back to where Ranmaru laid unmoving, "Wait, Ranmaru. I'll have gathered their bodies for your funeral."

* * *

Tenten stirred, finding that she was supremely uncomfortable wherever she had landed. It was nice how the jagged stones had cushioned her fall, and the smell of singed wood was also pleasant. She hobbled to her feet, exhausted, not surprised Raiga was nowhere to be seen. _'But where is Karashi? Did he make it?' _She wondered, _'And what about...?'_

The moment she spotted Ranmaru she immediately went to him, troubled by his state, _'This child...did he really give his life in order to save Raiga?' _She would have thought it noble if not for how twisted it was, that someone so young had already devoted themselves completely to another person. Tenten balked when the boy gave a small move, and she bent down to examine him, "You're not dead! Oh! Hang in there, okay, Ranmaru?"

She quickly set a list of priorities. Tenten scooped the boy up, knowing she would need to find a safe place to help him recover. The restaurant was simply too far away, _'I might lose him by then...' _She hazarded the perilous climb back up the valley wall, remembering the shack they had locked the boy in earlier. The sky had gone black, and thunder roared out over the mountain range as if conjured by Raiga.

It was a tiring trek back up the slopes, but Tenten managed to reach the storage shed with the ailing boy on her back. _'Do you know why I'm going to take care of you?' _She thought, feeling a new attachment for the poor child, _'Because just as you were so willing to give your life for someone that you love, I know I would too.'_

* * *

Fujita looked up when a drop of water pelted his face. He stopped working on a side panel of the restaurant, and looked upward, "It's started raining..."

"But we have mostly finished up." Lee observed, walking past his teammate, "That is enough for know, Fujita-kun."

He and the young Hyuga joined Neji, where Sancho was thanking him at the front of the shop, "I am so happy that you were kind enough to do all this for me! Thank you, boys, all of you!"

"Bad news, Mom! Bad news!"

They looked down the road, seeing a frantic looking Karashi running towards them. He grabbed his mother about the shoulders, and Sancho's contentment vanished, "Oh my, what's wrong, Karashi?"

"It's Tenten-san..."

Lee's eyes were wide, "What happened to her?"

"She fell from a cliff!" Karashi cried, "It scared me half to death! We took Ranmaru to see the remains of his master and a bolt of lightning from those clouds struck down!" He shook his mother's shoulders, "It startled her...and it was such a long fall! I'm not sure if...if..."

"Oh heavens!" Sancho paled at the news, "Then you've got to help that girl right away!"

"We have to!" Fujita agreed, with Lee loudly voicing his sentiment as well. They looked to Neji, who seemed to be in need of more convincing. Strange, Fujita thought, because he seemed to care about Tenten most of all, _'I thought he would be quickest to lead this campaign...'_

Karashi looked at Neji for a long moment, sensing his doubt, so he added, "Uh...I'll go get some medical supplies. I'll catch up with you all in a bit."

"Very well." Neji said at length, before setting out down the road with Lee and Fujita in toe. After heading back towards the ravine, they took a shortcut through a patch of forest. Working on the shop had been no distraction from the fact that Karashi and the others had been missing, and with the subsequent information of Tenten's accident as well, Neji could only suspect that Karashi had been lying through his teeth.

'_The question remains, though...what happened to her.' _Neji thought, wishing he knew why Tenten had gone off without them.

"I do hope she's alright..." Fujita said quietly, his eyes downcast as they passed the treeline and raced along the cliff's edge.

"Do you really think Tenten would be harmed that easily?" Neji pointed out, glancing over to Lee, "Don't we know her well enough...to be sure something like lightning would never stop her?"

"Yes." Lee agreed, then sighed, "Perhaps Karashi has not had enough training...I am sorry."

Fujita was caught off guard, "Then...what's going on?"

"This is most likely a trap." Neji figured, "Or he may be being threatened by someone."

"The Kurosuki Family is defeated." Lee reminded his friend.

"But still..." The Hyuga prodigy was loathe to admit it, "My eyes may not be completely trustworthy."

* * *

After Tenten had taken shelter in the supply shed, rain began to cascade down on the valley. Lightning illuminated the dim shack, and the kunoichi vigilantly observed Ranmaru, troubled by his weakened state. She did her best to bring his fever down and keep him warm, but she could do little else. It was then she wished she had some more formal training in medical treatment.

Ranmaru's violet hair was fanned around him while he dozed. A sheet of sweat had lined his pale skin. He stirred suddenly, muttering to the girl next to him, "Where's...Raiga?"

"He's revived. That's the reason why you're so weak." Tenten told him softly.

"It's okay." He assured her, rolling to his side beneath the blanket, "I will die soon..."

"Don't talk like that! You hear me?" She snapped vehemently, "Think about the people that you and Raiga killed, against their will...you expect me to let you do whatever you want? Die when you like? Kill when you like!"

Ranmaru flinched away from her furious voice, some part of him understanding what she meant. How could he see himself entitled to such luxuries? He and Raiga had taken the right to live away from so many others; nothing more than wily thieves. Tenten wanted him to take responsibility for such crimes, but Ranmaru was afraid that if he accepted it, he would be consumed by such darkness. _'Even if that time in my life was wrong...Raiga and I were together. It was __**our **__time.'_

Ranmaru didn't answer, and instead fell prey to a hacking fit. While Tenten made sure his coughing wasn't too rough, she noted that staying much longer would be dangerous, _'The storm is getting worse...we can't stay here. At least he's awake now.'_

She pulled back the blanket, scooping the small boy up in her arms, "It's time for us to go. We need to get back to Baa-chan's restaurant, and I don't want to hear one complaint out of you."

* * *

"He is alive!" Lee warned, half shocked himself, as he and his teammates entered a clearing Raiga had been waiting in. Fujita steadied a kunai in his hand as he charged, and Neji quickly called a warning to Lee.

Lee knocked the knife out of the younger Hyuga's hand, startling him, and watched as lightning struck down on the plummeting kunai. Fujita landed beside him, not understanding, "What's going on?"

"The lightning he used before was created solely by his chakra," Neji explained, catching up to them, "Now he is using real lightning. We need to keep in mind how it behaves in nature, as well as in battle."

Raiga stood watching them, his eyes narrowed with hatred. His blades were pulsing with stored electricity_, _and the storm clouds looming overhead served as his secondary weapon. Lightning arced down, channeling through his swords before Raiga let loose several more strikes with a cry.

Neji called for his teammates to get down, and Lee and Fujita dropped immediately as instructed. The lightning struck nearby but could not accurately hit a target that was stationed so low. Neji observed with his Byakugan, noticing a pattern in which the beams struck and flowed, _'If we can get through that electric field and bring this fight to close combat he will be overwhelmed without help from Ranmaru.'_

"Fujita! Come with me." Neji darted ahead when the field had cleared temporarily. The younger boy followed closely, diverging as lightning lashed out at them.

As they ran headlong into the chaotic lightning thicket, Fujita remembered something about his brother. "Neji-sama! A rotation will protect against lightning energy to an extent," He warned the team leader, "I cannot use that technique, but I have seen Hikune-niisan perform the Kaiten to defend himself from jutsu similar to this. You can–" He fell sideways, a bolt of lightning just barely missing him.

Neji continued on, acknowledging what he had been told, _'He is correct. His brother is skilled with electrical techniques, Hiashi-sama said. He would know at least one thing from training with a sibling so skilled.' _Lightning had struck just ahead of him, short of half a meter, and a follow-up strike was close behind it, he could sense. With no time to think about how effective it would be, Neji threw himself into a rotation, awaiting the next thunderbolt.

Lightning hit as he had anticipated, and Neji was glad that his recklessness had not cost him the day. The energy was immense but was conducted outward, into the ground with the rapid spiraling motion. Pain he was accustomed to only amounted to a prickling heat, with the slight sensation of nausea. When the flash passed he stopped, gathered his wits, and kept moving. He could see that Lee was following behind them up the hill, also dodging the sky-sent assaults.

Unfortunately, the new defense measure was also a burden_. _Every time Neji deflected a lightning blast he was slowed down, only to be caught in another shortly afterwards. He was not gaining ground fast enough, Fujita could see.

'_Aniki has taught me well...better than even father.' _He thought, rolling away from a thunder_-_made crater, _'I have chakra the same as his, he told me! I can do this!' _Fujita hurled senbon at Raiga, a number of them bouncing off of his upraised swords. The needles stuck vertically in the ground around the nukenin's feet, _'There!'_

More throwing spines stabbed into the ground, and after Fujita was satisfied with the metallic ring around Raiga, he leapt to avoid an incoming thunderbolt. _'I can see it clear enough...' _He thought, if only a little, the lightning brushed over the needles in the ground with a quiver. It was an attraction that Fujita was ready to exploit. Chakra focused, heart pounding, the young boy streaked out into the open. Neji called for him to stop.

Raiga swung his swords for the smaller Hyuga, "Stupid brat! I'll fry you!"

Lightning ripped ahead, and then shuddered out. Raiga blinked, confounded, and then looked down to watch the electricity channel frantically into the miniature lightning rods surrounding him. What was left over continued ahead towards Fujita, a pitiful thread of energy that he easily avoided.

Neji raced ahead, quick to spot the opening, _'He's wearing down Raiga's attacks– letting the ground absorb them! _Fujita and his cousin descended upon the rattled nukenin. Neji, from behind, prepared a finishing assault, "Well done, Fujita!" A massive bolt of lightning roared down from the clouds even without Raiga's beckoning, striking the unsuspecting Hyuga heir.

Neji fell back, scorched, and before Fujita could react, a second bolt funneled down for him. He also stumbled, in horrific agony, realizing his mistake, _'The needles...they caught Raiga's attacks, but also...made a target for the real lightning.' _He hit the ground hard, eyes shut tight from the searing pain.

Raiga laughed at the pathetic team effort, "You helped me counter against you– stupid, white-eyed dolt! You are limited by the extent of your chakra, but my power is boundless!"

"Is that something you say to someone who gave everything they had to fight against you?" Lee spat, having finally caught up from his evasive maneuvers.

"You again?" Raiga smirked in Lee's direction, "I'm not going to give you a funeral this time!"

Lee moved cautiously, not wanting to provoke an attack as he removed the leg weights from his calves. Raiga wasn't all that impressed by the craters that the discarded weights made when dropped. He watched Lee steadily, eager to eliminate the last of the Leaf ninja.

* * *

Tenten had draped a piece of burlap over Ranmaru's head to shield him from the pouring rain. She trudged towards the restaurant, squinting to make out the figures up ahead, _'What the–? Is that Karashi? How did he...'_

"What are you doing, boy?" Sancho cried, trying to pry her son's hand from her wrist. Karashi was dragging her away from a shop in a panic, desperate to escape before Raiga's next appearance.

"Mom stop being so difficult and come with me!" He snapped, hauling her to her feet when she sat down stubbornly, "There's no time!"

Sancho bit back with shouts of protest, before seeing the kunoichi approach, "Oh! Tenten-chan! Thank goodness!"

Thankfully Tenten did not have to say much to gain cooperation. Sancho invited them inside the shop, demanding the truth since Tenten had confirmed she most certainly had _not _fallen from a cliff. Karashi reluctantly, but accurately, explained the ordeal to his mother, leaving her appropriately infuriated...once again.

"My stupid son!" Sancho pounded the boy over the head with a ladle, "Stupid! Stupid!"

"It couldn't be helped." He whimpered, "The boss is revived, and we'll be killed if we stay here!"

"Run, then, if you want." Tenten said from across the room.

Karashi and his mother looked to the kunoichi, who was busy laboring over Ranmaru. She had removed the boy's sodden clothes and dried him off, desperate to try and warm him up again. "I won't run." She told them quietly, "I won't give up. I'll save him."

Sancho walked over to her silently, observing the ailing boy. Ranmaru coughed violently before his blood eyes opened, he looked up at Tenten uncertainly, unable to speak anymore.

"Let's feed this boy the curry of life." Sancho decided, remembering how Lee had been saved, "It really does work wonders that even _I _don't understand." Tenten thanked her with a small smile, and Sancho promptly went to the kitchen to prepare the dish.

Karashi shook his head fearfully, "That's it! I don't care what happens to you two!" He ran upstairs, unaware of how Tenten was thoroughly ignoring him. He stared out his bedroom window, out to where the storm clouds were thickest, only able to imagine what was going on out in the valley. Still, even when he was terrified of what could happen, he could still envision Lee running that blasted marathon unconscious. _'The nerve of some people! Making you admire them and believe you can be like them!' _He thought acidly.

Lightning struck, and Karashi's eyebrows knitted into a frown, _'But...I don't have to be just like him to be respectable. Why did I go out of my way for an adventure when I was already on one? The thrills were different...but not always in the good way.' _He sniffed the air, catching a whiff of curry that his mother completed. Curiosity made him venture back down the stairs.

Sancho had handed a plate of curry to Tenten, and when she presented it to Ranmaru, he still refused to eat. Karashi could immediately tell that his mother had not gotten the recipe quite right in her rush, just from the smell of it.

"The mix of spices if wrong." He informed his mother, testing it himself. Sancho was shocked to find him in the kitchen, tossing this and that into the pot.

"You remember how to make the curry of life?" She asked, bewildered, "Karashi?"

He finished swiftly, returning with a new plate for Tenten. His expression was of earnest humility, "Here. This is the true curry of life." She took it from him with an analytical look, before leaning down to Ranmaru again, attempting to spoon-feed him.

"Please eat this." She said tiredly, aggravated that he still turned food down. "What? You can't even eat unless you're with Raiga?" Tenten asked snippishly.

"Why save me?" He asked faintly.

"Do I need a reason to help people?" Tenten said pointedly, "Karashi and Sancho worked so hard to make this for you– to help you. Do you feel nothing after watching them toil that way?"

Ranmaru opened his eyes a margin, staring at the wall.

"If you don't feel anything, then you are the lowest kind of human." She knew she sounded opinionated, but she wanted to get through to him, "We, as human beings, live by supporting each other. If someone's in trouble it's only natural to lend a helping hand, am I right?"

Ranmaru rolled over from beneath his quilt, looking from Tenten to Karashi. Karashi smiled awkwardly, "Anyway, just take a bite. Try it."

Ranmaru looked back to Tenten, finally appearing compliant. Tenten offered him a small bite of curry, which he timidly nipped at. She was quite astounded by how he sat up, willing, if not eager, for more. Tenten handed him the plate, watching in fascination as Ranmaru ate fitfully and, strangely enough, voluntarily. _'It looks like we got through to him,' _Tenten thought, _'Or he could just be starving. How long has he been surviving on an empty stomach?'_

Ranmaru finished, his plate bare, and Tenten took it from him. "Was it any good?" She asked, then added, "That's what it feels like to be alive."

His ruby eyes reflected genuine surprise. He stared down at his lap, small tears sliding off of his nose. "If that's so..." Ranmaru said softly, "I want Raiga to try this curry too."

Tenten sighed to herself and then smiled widely, _'He's himself finally!' _She stood up, ready to rejoin her teammates, "Let's go."

* * *

Back on the mountainside, Lee fought bitterly against the nukenin. Neji and Fujita were still out cold, and Lee was grateful Raiga was no longer paying them any mind. He sped past Raiga with blinding speed, plowing into him with a knee-kick, following with a volley of punches. Raiga reversed his hold on his swords, and lured a thunderbolt down from the clouds. It arced down, striking Lee point-blank range.

To Raiga's eternal surprise, Lee weathered the attack, coming out of it only singed. "This kid..." The nukenin muttered, "What's up with him?" He looked to Lee, his impatience becoming intrigue, "Why do you fight this hard?"

"So I can become strong enough that Gai-sensei can look at me with pride." Lee panted, smiling to himself at the thought, "That is my nindo."

"Really? You live for a man named Gai, do you?" Raiga snickered, "In that case, have Gai conduct your funeral! I'm sure he'd cry for you, thinking of your efforts!" The nukenin summoned down two monstrous bolts of lightning from the sky and struck himself. Newly energized, he attacked again with greater force, "Ninpo: Lightning Dragon Tornado!"

A whirlwind of debris and electricity soared for Lee with a static scream. Exhausted and unable to counter, he braced himself for the impact, futilely. The thunderous dragon-attack barreled him over, crushing him against the ground, while electrocuting him at the same time. Lee tumbled head over feet with a grunt, rolling bonelessly down the slope.

* * *

"Please hurry, Tenten!" Ranmaru chirped, hanging on tightly to her shoulders as she ran.

"I have no problem with that." She agreed, turning back to Karashi and his mother, "We're going ahead, alright?" The kunoichi gained speed, racing along the path ahead. It was only after she had passed by a smoldering form stuck in a rock crevice did she turn around and stop.

Tenten stared at Lee (the aforementioned smoldering object,) who was unconscious and so devastatingly pathetic that she had to act on behalf of her secondhand embarrassment. She set Ranmaru down carefully (he stood on frail but functioning legs, at last) and kneeled down to Lee. She seized him by the collar of his jumpsuit, shaking him disapprovingly, "Hey! Lee! Get a hold of yourself! We're on a mission here!"

Karashi and Sancho rounded the bend shortly after, coming to stop beside Tenten and her incapacitated teammate. Karashi fell to his rump, exhausted from running and hauling a giant pot of curry on his back, "I...can't run anymore..."

Tenten held up Lee's burnt face for Sancho to see, "Oh! Baa-chan! Please could you help Lee with that curry of yours? He's out completely!"

"Oh gracious!" Sancho unlidded the pot hurriedly and began to spoon out curry onto plates of rice, "Judging from this poor boy, the others can't be doing much better. Karashi! Help me with the curry!"

"Tired..." He moaned.

"I'll help, Baa-chan." Ranmaru said softly, aiding her in the distribution of food. A plate was entrusted to both Tenten and Karashi, and Ranmaru had taken one for himself, "I want to give this to Raiga..."

Tenten gave him a doubtful look, "Ranmaru...he...he probably won't–"

"Don't wait for me! I'll be fine!" The violet haired boy teetered down the path without them, and though Tenten was tempted to stop him, she stayed with Lee. _'Raiga definitely won't hurt him. If anything, Ranmaru is better off on his own at this point...' _She thought, _'He __**will **__be alright.'_

"Fujita might need this." Tenten decided, glancing over to Karashi, "Could you find Neji and give that to him, Karashi? We shouldn't take chances."

He nodded feebly, "Sure...I'll...I'll help him out." He lifted the plate he had been given and set off down a more rugged path that circumvented Raiga safely, while Tenten crossed the cliff closer to where the battle had raged.

Sancho, on her own, regarded Lee for a long moment, "Poor thing..." She ladled some of the raw curry into the boy's mouth, waiting for a reaction, and feared perhaps he might not respond to aid so late. Of course she wasn't all that shocked when he leapt to his feet a moment later, enthralled by the presence of his favorite food. Sancho couldn't have gotten a word in edgewise once Lee had bent over the pot, eating with the ladle he had plucked from the restaurant owner's hand.

After a minute of gorging himself, Lee turned back to Sancho, his face a bit pinkish. He smiled somewhat mischievously as he bowed gratefully to her, managing to smash the crown of his head on the ground. _'How flexible that boy is.' _Sancho observed. His state was irregular, however, and more than just a little disconcerting.

"The world is spinning." Lee said groggily, "S-spin-nningg."

"Oh dear. You are feeling better aren't you?" She asked hopefully. He nodded in confirmation, his movements emulating the elasticity of loose rubber. Such behavior made Sancho think back to try and pinpoint what could have off-balanced him.

She quickly remembered how she had been urging Karashi to hurry with his preparations of the curry of life. After asking him to set the pot in a carrier, he had accidentally bumped into a shelf, knocking a wine bottle into the mixture. Curry splashed up as a result of the displacement, landing in his eyes, scalding him, and causing him to drop the pot on his foot. Agonized further, he hopped backwards, clutching his foot, crying, smashing his head near another shelf, and if he then had the wherewithal, would've side-stepped the pan that crashed down. Of course it landed on his head.

"That wine bottle did it." Sancho noted, "But there appears to be no problem with the curry's effect. The alcohol...might cause some delirium for these children. Dear, dear..."

Lee started laughing hysterically, unable to control the reflex, and ran backwards up the hill. Sancho sat by the pot, at a loss of how to act. Lightning streaked through the sky overhead.

* * *

Tenten had found Fujita on the far side of the clearing, laying at an odd angle beside a boulder. She rushed to him, gently nudging his shoulders, "Fujita? Not again..." Tenten gave him a taste of the curry of life, and ducked back when he sat up suddenly. The breath of fire had her a little worried too, but at least he was awake.

"Oh...Tenten-san." He took a sharp breath, "You're alright? I thought...well, Karashi said you fell from a cliff."

"How original." Tenten commented, setting the plate down, "We've got to get going now. Still have some fight left in you?"

"Um. Not really, no."

"Yeah, me neither." She sighed again, "Could you spot Neji for me? I know Karashi's looking for him but I just want to check."

Fujita nodded weakly before activating his blood limit. He strained for a few moments, scanning their surroundings, and then relaxed. "I think he's still unconscious. He's southeast of here, just a bit farther ahead." He frowned inwardly, "But what about Raiga?"

"We'll deal with him in a bit, just lay low for now." Tenten instructed before slinking off behind a rock formation. Hopefully the nukenin wouldn't notice how his opponents were up and about again, she thought. It would be highly inconvenient to fight at such a time. As Fujita had predicted, Neji was still out even with Karashi tending to him. She stopped beside the two, wondering what the delay was.

"He won't wake up?" Tenten observed.

Karashi sighed heavily, "Not yet he won't. Is Neji-san always this finicky?"

"Now that I think about it," She smirked to herself, "I'll have to say yes. Don't tell him I said that, though." Tenten lifted the plate from the ground and shoveled some of the curry into her teammate's mouth, "Buck up already, Neji!"

Karashi's warning came too late. Tenten observed as the Hyuga heir stirred for a moment, extremely discomforted, and clawing at his throat before passing out yet again. Tenten raised her eyebrows, "I...don't think I've ever seen his face so red before..."

"For some reason he has no tolerance for this curry." Karashi pointed out, guiltily remembering how he had added wine into the curry of life, "Er...does he have any resistence to alcohol at all?"

"Oh I doubt it. Hyuga tend to be digestively frail by nature." Tenten pulled Neji into a sitting position, gently slapping his face to wake him. She glanced over to Karashi, "Alcohol? What is **in **that curry?"

"Nothing helpful, I guess." Karashi groaned.

* * *

Raiga prowled expectantly across the plateau, keeping watch for any sight of Lee. During his brief vigil he spotted a figure up ahead sulking near a boulder, momentarily illuminated by lightning. Raiga kept his swords at his belt, not eager to fight a weakened opponent, "You're still alive? I'll have to finish you!"

"Raiga."

The nukenin immediately recognized the voice. Certainly not Lee, and when he edged nearer, he could not help but grin to see Ranmaru alive and on his _feet. _"You're still...alive." He said quietly, watching the small boy hobble closer. Raiga closed the gap in a few strides, easily lifting him up, "You're well again, Ranmaru, somehow...but you're still so small. I swear this time I'll protect you properly!"

The violet haired boy was smiling, feeling some of the old thrill of being so high up off the ground. Before another word was said, however, Ranmaru did what was most prudent of the time and spooned some of the curry of life into his friend's mouth, "Please eat this, Raiga."

The nukenin blanched for a moment, not at all in the mood to eat. He swallowed anyway, somewhat bewildered by the flavor, "Feh...what on earth is that garbage?"

"Good! You like it!" Ranmaru smiled, presenting him with another spoonful, "This is just my way of guarding our friendship. Is it...is it alright?"

Raiga chewed, visibly puzzled, trying to discern what about the food was so strangely satisfying. Could use a bit more spice, he thought. There was still an edge to it that not only filled his stomach, but also heated his chest on the way down and sharpened his senses, if only a fraction. Something was different.

"It's alright." Raiga agreed, compliant when Ranmaru continued to feed him, almost panicked. He wasn't hungry at all, but Raiga still noted how the entire plate was clear after a minute. He didn't know whether to blame it on Ranmaru's rush or his own neglected appetite. Raiga set the boy down on the ground, taking a seat next to him.

"Things feel strange." Raiga informed his companion, glancing over to him, "Hm. Have I always towered above you this way?"

"Like you said, I'm very small." Ranmaru was smiling so widely he feared his skin would tear, "Maybe I'll grow to be as tall as you one day, Raiga!"

"Fuh! I don't think so!" He was laughing.

Ranmaru was startled. Had he ever laughed from sheer joy before? Not outside of a funeral, no. Part of him was still unable to believe the curry had _worked, _and another part of him was so immensely grateful that it he had gotten through to the person who was his _friend_ and not a _killer. _The small boy hugged Raiga's arm, pressing his face against the bandages wrapped around it. "I'm happy." Ranmaru said softly.

Raiga patted his head affectionately, "Good. I'll do anything to keep you that way, Ranmaru. You deserve anything you ask for."

"Do I?" Ranmaru looked up at his friend, "Raiga...I...I have a request."

"Anything you want!" Raiga reminded him, "Tell me, then."

"I...I don't want to live in Katabami anymore...it's so dark here." Ranmaru chose his words carefully, "Let's go somewhere far away, on an adventure. There are meaningful sights for us beyond funerals and storm clouds! Can we find them?"

Raiga was silent for a while, and Ranmaru stared at his knees. He had known it was a long shot. Known that changing who Raiga was at a moments notice wouldn't change what had happened in the past. _'But I didn't change him. Now he knows what it feels like to be alive...I only...' _He closed his eyes sadly, _'I only meant to wake the good part of him up. The part that had been sleeping...like me.'_

"Is that what you wish?" Raiga asked at length.

Ranmaru stared at him, nodding, "Yes, it is!"

"This place was kind of boring anyway..." Raiga decided, getting to his feet, and was then suddenly sent hurtling across the clearing. Ranmaru squeaked in terror, not expecting Lee– who had landed a surprise kick in on his friend when Raiga's back had been turned.

The nukenin caught himself, skidding out over the muddy plateau before drawing his swords. "Get away from him, bastard!" Raiga warned Lee, his voice venomous.

Lee, drunk as a skunk, glanced down to Ranmaru. His cheeks were colored, and he had to forcibly un-cross his eyes to get a look at the boy. "O-oh! Ranmaru-chan...I...buh...did not see you there!" Lee greeted amicably, "Sorry...I must get away...you...from..."

"Um...alright." Ranmaru said uncertainly. When Lee began his shaky approach towards Raiga he added, "Oh wait, Lee! Please don't fight him! You don't have to!"

Lee misinterpreted what Ranmaru had said and swiftly charged, "Here I come! Hic!" He was impeccably fast but not very alert. As he dashed he tripped over a stone and fell on his face, but his legs kept moving, obediently dragging him closer to his target. He somersaulted, his feet beneath his head again– where they belonged, and flew onward.

Raiga let loose a jolt of lightning from his blades, furious when he missed the goofball. Lee was able to bend his body at incredible angles, turning this way and that to avoid the lightning. Raiga attacked with strike after strike, hacking into the ground, missing Lee by inches. The drunken Leaf ninja reached him, knocking his foe back with another solid kick.

Raiga regained his balance quickly, and connected his twin swords at the hilt, spinning them ritually above his head, "Ninpo: Lightning Strike Armor!" Chakra-induced electricity crackled off of him and then intensified, spreading like a sheet across his entire body. "I've had enough of you!" Raiga howled, racing ahead, just in time to meet Lee who plowed into him in a manner similar to that of a charging bull.

The impact was devastating, and both combatants tumbled back a great distance, stunned by the other's assault. The dull hum of thunder reverberated through the air. Raiga pulled himself up out of a small crater, and observed Lee across the clearing flat on his back, _'That hurt...if I hadn't been protected by my armor then it would've been my funeral.' _He struggled back to his feet and gathered his discarded weapons.

He stalked over to Lee, still irritated, even when the boy showed no signs of continuing the fight. Raiga pointed one of his swords at the dozing shinobi, poised to fry him. A small hand carefully lowered the blade down, "Raiga..."

He glanced over to Ranmaru, glad that he had not been injured, "This person is troublesome, Ranmaru, I'll get rid of him for you."

"That's not what I want!" Ranmaru's eyes were pleading, "I would be happier if we left now."

"But this guy–!" He looked to Lee, utterly pathetic– snoring like a baby, and realized that killing him would be more embarrassing than anything else, "Well...never mind." Raiga replaced his swords at his hip before lifting Ranmaru up again, and seating the small boy on his shoulder_. _The other Leaf ninja had not even crossed his mind. There was something newly calming in the breeze.

"Let's go somewhere where we can avoid these pointless battles." Ranmaru recommended, referring to their current rumble with the Leaf shinobi. Raiga was able to let go of it surprisingly fast, but only because Ranmaru was so insistent about it.

Raiga carefully picked his way down the opposite slope, balancing his friend on his shoulder, "Where should we go, Ranmaru?"

The boys eyes glowed red for a moment. His blood limit allowed him to scout ahead and analyze the surrounding landscape, "Up there...the river cuts through this valley...I want to see where it empties out into the ocean at the end."

"That is our way, then." He agreed, descending the cliff, and following a secondary path that ran parallel with the river.

Ranmaru briefly scanned the cliff behind them, where he could see the Leaf gennin gathering together. _'I have never had a friend before Raiga. You Leaf ninja...were all so kind to me...people who I can call my friends should we ever meet again...but perhaps we best not.' _He smiled to himself, _'You have shown me what it really is to live. Raiga has been protecting me for so long, the least I could do was show him the truth. I will try not to be a burden for him anymore...now...I can live for me.'_

* * *

The thunderstorm had already begun to clear up by the time Neji and Tenten had joined with Lee and Fujita. Lee was still sobering up, terribly drowsy, and needed Fujita to support him with one arm. "Ranmaru! Where is he?" Fujita pressed, looking at his cousin beseechingly.

Tenten had not seen the boy since he had run off, and Lee's muttering was indistinguishable, even though they gathered that he had met up with Ranmaru at one point. Neji used his Byakugan wearily, and it took him a moment before he could locate their lost companion. "This might not be good." He murmured.

"Wha happen'd?" Lee croaked, rubbing at his nose.

"Ranmaru is already _outside _of the city. Raiga is with him." Neji reported, slightly unnerved, "For us, this marks the end of our mission, with Katabami liberated, but..." He couldn't deny that he _did _care what happened to the boy, "Ranmaru will have to work hard to survive alongside such a brute."

There was no point in going after them. Everyone was thoroughly exhausted, in one way or another, and Ranmaru most likely had gone with Raiga willingly. "I think he'll be alright. I mean, he has lived with Raiga for a long time already...he'll be able to manage a bit more easily now, I'd imagine." Tenten commented, smiling.

Neji agreed, and the assignment officially closed itself. They returned to the Curry of Life Shop along with Karashi and Sancho, feet dragging and half dead. It was heavenly to collapse onto the beds that had been prepared for them, and the Leaf gennin were all sound asleep in a matter of moments. Karashi and his mother were grateful to have some peaceful time to themselves to spruce up the restaurant.

Tenten woke in the middle of the night, sticky and uncomfortable. The room itself carried a foul ambience from their singed clothing and hair, _'Our collective stench is a reminder of our endeavor...but man! How did we fall asleep earlier?' _Tenten thought that it may have been pure exhaustion that overrode olfactory discomfort. Then again, all of her teammates were male. Naturally, unpleasant smells affected them on a lesser scale. Again, she cursed her gender.

She dragged herself out of bed, snatched up her bag (or what she hoped was her bag,) and shuffled silently down the hall to the bathroom. The door was traditional rice paper, and appeared to be in need of repair. Tenten was genuinely surprised by the spaciousness of the bath, and immediately felt tension ebb from her muscles. _'What...a...day.' _

She dropped her bag, noting the only light in the room flooded from a lantern suspended from a hook on the wall. Though dim, it was sufficient enough, and she turned on the hot water, hoping Sancho wouldn't mind if she cleaned the day(s) accumulated filth from her body. Tenten stripped down, tossing her battle-savaged clothes on top of her travel bag. A soft voice came from outside the door, "Tenten-chan?"

"Er, yeah, that'd be me." She answered, a bit guardedly.

It was Sancho, "Oh, I thought I heard a noise. You washing up dear? Go right ahead! Can I get you anything?"

"N-No! Don't worry about me– you just get some rest, Baa-chan."

"Ah, well, goodnight then, dear." Footsteps faded, and Tenten relaxed after the restaurant owner had gone back to bed_. _

After the encounter she had thought to acquire some modesty, and wrapped a rather unhelpful towel around her waist that she had commandeered from a cabinet. It was not much more than a hand towel, to her disgruntlement, but since everyone else was asleep, she assumed she wouldn't have any more visitors unless they needed to urinate. Her torso was bare as she scrubbed herself down with a cloth, anxious to feel clean again.

Her thoughts wandered to Ranmaru, _'Hm. I wonder how he's doing? I know he's fine...but I can't help but feel we parted too soon. Will we ever meet again...on a...more friendly basis?' _Doubtful. She sighed. What a day indeed. Tenten hoped against hope Ranmaru would grow up to be a person– perhaps a shinobi, who did not follow in Raiga's destructive footsteps. _'Knowing him, though, I'm sure he'll be a sweetheart.' _She smiled to herself.

Tenten sighed again, profoundly grateful their mission had been a success...even at the expense of their comfort. She noticed the lantern light flicker for a moment against the wall. The kunoichi regarded the short gust for a second before realizing it was caused by movement. The door had opened. She turned around slowly, not wanting to alarm the poor slob who needed to relieve himself, _'God help us...'_

He did not help. Not at all. In fact, he only worsened the situation, if Tenten had any say on the matter. Neji's facial expression was not very discernable in the dim light, but it was clear he had not in _any _fashion anticipated such an occurrence. He stood, utterly stilted and mute, wondering if he was in fact awake. Tenten sighed again, not willing to overreact like she had planned to.

She was sitting on the side of the bathtub, and since her lower half was pretty much covered, she shifted her focus to her barer parts. She was sure he didn't mean to stare. Tenten gave up on trying to shield her chest with the washcloth, and resorted to the humiliating reaction of crossed arms. If there was anything that reminded her how unbearably female she was, it was that instance. She found it very unfair.

Since he seemed to be trapped somewhere between shock and realization, Tenten figured loosening up the silence would snap her friend back to his senses. "I guess next time I can advise you to knock." It was not her best conversation starter, "But what the hell, it's late at night so I blame myself. I smelled so terrible I woke myself up, but I guess you and the others can live with yourselves for a little while longer?"

Neji seemed to gain some lucidity, "Um...yeah."

"Need to pee?" She knew it was blunt but it wasn't as if he was handling the situation any better.

"I...ye-"

"Fine, hurry up, I won't watch." She turned her back to him again, scrubbing her arms a bit more fiercely. Embarrassment was settling in, _'Oh hell...why now? W–hy?' _Neji had not moved an inch from the doorway. He was one of the most frustrating people she knew, Tenten had to admit. "Neji." She repeated, "Hurry it up."

"I–" He stopped, realizing the futility of words. He wondered how it was possible she could be so permissive in an awkward moment. Maybe she was beyond the point of caring, he noted. She'd been through worse, without a doubt.

He went about his business and Tenten was impressed by how thoroughly she ignored his existence for thirty seconds. Shortly afterwards, however, he didn't seem to get the hint to leave. Perhaps it was because she hadn't _reminded _him to. He was finished, sure, but still distracted. Her form by lantern-light was oddly captivating, despite the unflattering towels she had draped over herself hurriedly.

Truthfully, though he had walked into the situation completely unaware, it was not her nudity that surprised him. Neji, in fact, could not take the human form all too seriously when his Byakugan was more than just _insightful. _He had glimpsed Tenten, along with several hundred (men and women alike,) others in his lifetime– with and without his bloodline limit. Neji's real wonder was how smooth she had reacted. There was something curiously relaxed about her modest behavior, as well as her lack of screaming and tantrum-throwing.

Because of such trusting and tolerant conduct, Neji could not help but feel encouraged to stay. They had barely gotten the chance to just _talk _in several days, and the current location seemed to be placid enough. Even though his intentions were harmless, it was still completely inappropriate. He remembered that after a moment.

"Neji, you're stressing me out here." Tenten muttered with slight irritation, "Got something to say?"

He was quiet, taking the time to think. She was getting the impression that he really was trying to annoy her. "I'm sorry for my intrusion." Neji told her, and it didn't sound like an apology so much as an excuse. He went to leave, but she _did _catch him murmuring her name afterwards in such a peculiar tone her spine went rigid. The door closed and the lamp flickered.

Tenten continued to wash herself with only half a mind. Part of her was still waiting on Neji, irrationally expecting him to return and say what had really been on his mind. She shook her head, getting a grip, _'Oh yeah, I'm sure he had something very profound that needed articulating while I'm naked.' _Then again, it didn't sound all that preposterous to her. They were growing up, she noted, and she couldn't deny any sort of recognition from Neji would elate her. It was kind of a confidence booster until she reexamined the circumstances.

'_That's a whole different kind of attraction that I doubt he's capable of.' _She sneered, and it broke her heart a little, _'Besides, I need to get out of here before the next encounter.' _For instance, Lee dropping by a short while later would not be a welcome visit. Tenten finished scrubbing and then rinsed herself, draining the water and toweling off afterwards. Combating the new anxiety she felt would be a challenge. She dressed in a spare outfit she had brought with her before slinking back down the hall.

'_He's probably asleep already. I'm overreacting.' _She did that a lot, she noticed. Tenten entered the room quietly, setting her bag down, and settled on her bed. Fujita and Lee were nearby, snoring peacefully, and Neji was resting on the far side of the room. She let her eyes stray over in his direction, inquisitively, and found he was awake after all. His gaze was trained aimlessly at the ceiling. _'Great...he's restless now.' _She wondered how she put up with him.

Tenten relaxed, settling her chin on her pillow and waiting for sleep to take over again. To her, the silence in the room was dreadful. She was still waiting for Neji to say something. She could sense there were thoughts that needed sharing. The silence persisted. She sighed, turning her head slightly to the left where she glanced back at him again. His white stare locked with her's, surprising her, and Tenten felt her pulse throb in her neck. _'Why am I so jumpy? It's just Neji...he's naturally this...weird.' _

Rather than surrendering the staring contest she gazed right back, not expecting to achieve anything from it. It was quiet for a long time, and Tenten slowly began to understand that he was looking at her because he had _seen _her. _'There's not much else to see...' _She estimated, but he apparently thought so. She was beginning to appreciate that look of his– the look of clinical discovery.

Tenten was not precisely aware of when the smirk appeared on his face. She was a bit miffed that he found something amusing about their dead-end interaction. She didn't return the smile, finally fed up, and rolled over to face the wall. Sleep was beckoning. Neji did speak after that, "Goodnight, Tenten."

"If you say so..."

* * *

**tigerowl: Sheesh, this one just dragged on and on and several scenes had to be cut/edited. What a headache. Still, it was fun simply rescripting this one for the comedy and emotional impact, so I'm satisfied. Removed scenes I expect will be incorporated in the next chapter so their effect isn't overshadowed by the length of this arc. I will now go make a ham sandwich.**

**Isumo1489: The Team Gai focus was a treat for me since they won't reappear until chap 9 or so. One of my personal favorite story lines, and a brief introduction to the Drunken Fist...which will return with a vengeance later! Also, don't fear for Ranmaru and Raiga– their odyssey will also resurface in the future. My thanks to readers and most especially reviewers. Hm. Now I think I want a sandwich too...**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 7-Distance


	7. Distance

**Author's Notes, Isumo1489: Hope we didn't keep you waiting, everyone, and thanks so much for your reviews! Here's number seven.**

**tigerowl: I second Spanky's succinct notion. I find I can only loosely uphold this site's guidelines after being warned that the explicit themes, graphic violence, and semi-crass language of this story should be rated accordingly. Bullocks if you ask me. The higher rating kicks in at this chapter, and certainly those to follow. The don't ask don't tell policy of age fits here now since, I don't want to know, and read whatever the hell you want, youngins. **

Chapter 7- Distance

Sasuke felt more alive when he fought on his own. The rational shinobi would have recognized that fighting off the bulk of a local clan on one's own was foolish, perhaps useless. Yet he was an Uchiha, exceptional in every right, and expected to be so. These people were united as the Shin clan, one of the few actual families to have first settled the Rice Country. Orochimaru wanted them out.

They cast genjutsu with their instruments, flooding the air with eerie music alongside screams of pain. His Sharingan nulled their jutsu, piercing through illusions of fog and reversed surroundings. Sasuke gripped a kusanagi sword in his right hand and a man's throat in his left. His blade howled down, splitting just below the rib cage and spilled his opponent's guts. His foe had stood nearly a foot above him, looking menacing with a gisarme in hand, but he fell faster than he attacked.

The Uchiha moved like wind across a footbridge; furious members of the Shin charging at him from the opposite end. They attacked unwittingly, their sound jutsu futile and their efforts more so. He crossed the bridge quickly, leaving a wake of fallen enemies. The majority had fallen back to the far end, where they had been forced to retreat from their small village. The town sat in the distance, far from the forest-staged gauntlet that was leaving its inhabitants massacred.

Sasuke could see it in the way they crumpled by his sword, and how they floundered away from throngs of constricting snakes, the extent of his power. He was barely exerting himself. His potential, he thought, was rapidly being realized if foes who should had outnumbered and overwhelmed him could hardly raise a hand against him. They were ineffective and slow. He could see it as they ran and scattered. They saved their speed for escape and not for attack– the first mistake. He could catch them, if the occasion called for it, but it was the leader that needed to fall.

The leader's real name was Ongakare, but he was a pompous, middle-aged man who had taken the name Shin instead, intending to personify the whole of his clan. As the strongest, certainly the swiftest, he was the pinnacle of all his underlings could hope to be. His name was their entirety. He resembled Orochimaru, somewhat, in appearance. Maybe that was what had really offended the sennin. Sasuke caught sight of Shin up ahead, suddenly less motivated. Killing the man would not merit him much. He wasn't tired in the least, and didn't expect to be later.

Shin had not even approached to fight him. If no one was willing to make the effort, why meet in battle at all? All of his followers had fought bravely and uselessly. He was extremely fast, but that may have been Shin's sole admirable quality. His ribbon-dart technique could not compare to anything his lone adversary was capable of, so he sent more grunts ahead to attack. Sasuke didn't bother to defend, and let a huge black serpent lunge ahead from beneath the bridge, which had been dawdling nearby, waiting for an opportunity since it had been summoned.

Those that avoided its jaws turned around, fleeing, Shin leading the front of the escape. The clan had been reduced to less than half of their original attendance, Sasuke estimated. There was no doubt they would never return to the Rice Country again, after the humiliating and complete defeat they had suffered. Orochimaru would be glad that one other task had been eliminated from his agenda, but the list went on and on. Sasuke would have other projects to fulfill.

A dead shinobi laid face down on the dirt road, and Sasuke ripped a piece of the man's cowl off to clean the blood from his kusanagi. He noted what a mess he had made. The woodland showed clear signs of a disturbance, trees toppled and the undergrowth savaged. Plant life had a thin coating of blood in some areas. It would not be difficult to decipher what had happened here. He sheathed his sword, turning to the giant black viper coiled near him on the roadside, "Group them together."

She moved out to the path, dragging the bodies closer to one another with her teeth, aided by a few of her kindred. The snakes were dismissed after completing the task, and Sasuke incinerated the pile of corpses quickly with an intense but brief fire jutsu. Ignoring the stench, with the assignment carried out fully, Sasuke passed by the mound of cinders. He headed back in the direction of the village, which would be little more than a ghost town in the upcoming months. It would be up to Orochimaru whether or not the village would be resettled or destroyed. Either way, the Shin clan's home was at the mercy of the Otokage.

Koinyu stood at the center of the footbridge, watching Sasuke approach. He had been observing the battle for a while from a distance, waiting for the former Leaf ninja to finish his work. He regarded Sasuke with keen, golden eyes. The Uchiha was as level and impassive since the day he had first been introduced to him. Koinyu imagined he had not always been that way, because young people were naturally...more lively, if memory served. Koinyu supposed Sasuke's outlook had been shaped by his life in Sound. _'Hollow existence describes it a bit more accurately, I think.' _He corrected himself, _'A creature so drab and consistent as this is not something that is __**living.**__'_

One feature that was unfailingly stunning about the stuffy teen was his kekkei genkai. The Sharingan still burned in his eyes, penetrating, red, clear. Such eyes were deeply coveted by Orochimaru, Koinyu could understand, but he also had to credit the doujutsu of other clans. The level of Sasuke's blood limit had great potential to escalate, yet others had evolved eyes as well– achieved even outside decades of picky breeding and wars.

In Koinyu's opinion, a ninja's eye technique was only as permanent as the organic material it originated from. _'I could blind that kid in his sleep, and then what would Orochimaru think?' _He hummed to himself, _'Something that lasts...that is the truest pride of one's clan. A genetic trait can easily die out of existence_ _if conditions sour. Now if I were to present Orochimaru-sama with Susumajin...how it is untouchable, unable to retain damage...he would lust for such a creation of unbounded power!'_ He could not get his mind off of the hidden treasure rumored to be slumbering within Leaf.

Sasuke's eyes faded from ruby to onyx, and he stopped a short distance away from Koinyu, wearing a dissatisfied expression. "What was the point of fighting fools as weak as them?" He snorted, assuming Koinyu had the answer, "It was a waste of my time."

"Your time, maybe, but not Orochimaru-sama's." Koinyu answered pointedly, "The Shin were not loyal to him, and that made them unfit to be Sound shinobi. It was only befitting that they were chased out, anyway. That clan may be small, but their unique ninjutsu may have become a nuisance to us."

Sasuke's countenance was a mild scowl, "That's a load of proprietary garbage. There isn't an excuse that covers for how pathetic they were, and would've been if they'd been ignored."

"So maybe it's the land he wants." Koinyu tried to sound indifferent, "It's not like they were going to hand assets over to Orochimaru-sama in any event. Running them out could have been a demonstration...a flexing of the muscles– your's, in fact." He smirked, "But what do I know? I'm just a Rock ninja hired to keep things organized around here."

They passed through the empty town, Koinyu keeping the silence at bay with reminders of their respective itineraries. The Iwa nin led the way north, through a dense tangle of forest, past farmland, and again into overgrown jungle. By mid afternoon the hideout, discrete as it was, came into sight. A new experiment Orochimaru had commissioned would need Koinyu's attention soon. The violet haired man was rather looking forward to it.

"This is where we part, Sasuke-sama." Koinyu stopped outside of the entrance, "I have a special assignment that requires I travel to the Water Country, and collect our lost lamb, Haku."

"Bringing him here would be a waste of energy." Sasuke observed stolidly. He had said it before and he was tired of repeating himself. The fact that Haku had survived his assassination technique was bizarre, Sasuke noted, and attempting to recruit him into Sound in any fashion was effort worth saving. Taming a horse so steadfastly docile was a moot point.

Koinyu was laughing at Sasuke's annoyed face and assumption. "Bring him back?" He simpered at the idea, "Oh no, Sasuke-sama...I won't be doing that." He bid the Uchiha farewell before setting out east to follow the coastline. Koinyu was a seasoned hunter, and he would find his wayward quarry swiftly.

Sasuke descended the stairs, slightly curious of Koinyu's intentions. He had pointed out what was quite apparent in that Haku had proven to be a worthless investment. The water nin avoided persuasion, capture, and all-around need to be involved with Orochimaru and his games. Sasuke, on a minute level, was envious of such oblivious talent. Perhaps Haku had not struck Orochimaru with enough aggression or ambition to be valuable any longer. The curse mark had been wasted on the boy.

'_If he won't bring him back,' _Sasuke concluded, _'He'll kill him.' _He was not about to stop Koinyu either. It was only tying a loose end, after all.

* * *

Rin wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist. She was kneeling between two rows of soil that would soon house artichokes. The garden was kept in excellent condition thanks to her fastidious work and attention to seasonal changes. Every now and then she would drop off some of the organic spoils to the garden's previous owner, Char, who was now too old to cultivate the land on his own.

The sun beat down on the plot, and the only shade Rin could take comfort in was that of the straw hat she had brought with her. She worked scrupulously, planting wiry tufts of seed in the ground with bare, calloused hands. She trembled a little while she worked. Though it was an occasion that was ritual almost every two days, her tending to the garden, she found the stillness of the mountain was intimidating.

The tract of land was situated in a wide field, with high visibility from either side of the clearing. An enemy ambush was often a possible danger, and her keen senses were not always able to detect Rock ninja skulking close by. That was why, in the absence of her husband and son, she had asked Sesshu to come along with her. Her blonde ninken sat majestically at the bottom of a hill just behind the garden. He was alert for any altercations Rin should be aware of.

Sesshu's ears pricked suddenly, and Rin's eyes darted over to the dog whose muscles were taut for action. She waited a moment, expecting a report, but he then relaxed and sat back down. "It's just birds." Sesshu concluded with a sniff, "They get awful fussy sometimes."

"Don't scare me like that..." Rin sighed, setting back to work, "For a moment there I thought I'd have to jam this hoe in someone's neck."

She stood, proceeding a bit farther down the row. Her basket was half full, and more labor was required to successfully sow the remaining seeds. Rin's mind was stuck on her family all the while. Obito and Yuma were not due to return for a few more days. She had faith they were perfectly safe, and it was only because she knew her husband so well. His abilities had far exceeded what she could have _ever _expected, and she also admired how he was brave enough to act like a buffoon in front of dangerous nukenin on a regular basis.

'_I really did marry a genius. Maybe he wasn't in the same category as Kakashi...but honestly...who could endure that kind of strain and anxiety so frequently, and still be a loving father and...' _She sighed, wiping her forehead again, _'I miss him. I always miss him...and I'm beginning to wonder if there will ever come a day when I won't ever have to miss him again.'_

Rin shook her head; her neck was uncomfortably damp with perspiration. _'No. I can't think like that. I have to remember how hard he's trying...helping Jiraiya-sama. He risks so much– I should be grateful for the time we __**do **__have together.' _She thought, but it still did not feel like it was enough.

She had lost him once, and after finding him again, there was no way she was settling for anything less than forever.

* * *

_Rin had left Konoha as quickly as possible, and traveled through the night well into the day. Her fear was that her clan, sociable and wild as they were, would come looking for her after realizing she was missing. Of course, Tsume would pass it off as another early morning mission she had disappeared on, and Rin believed her sister would not suspect her to be in peril until she failed to show up the following evening. _

'_Hopefully sensei will cover for me.' She thought. She didn't care what he told her family so long as it prevented them from tracking her down. For three days she traveled with Sesshu, exhausted, unsure if her head start had been enough. On the fourth day of traveling northeast and not meeting any interference from Leaf, she assumed that she was not going to be intercepted at all. It helped Rin relax a bit, but she was still wary due to the fact that her travels would take her out of the territories of the Land of Fire._

_After passing into the deeper reaches of the Grass Country she finally stopped to rest. Sesshu had gathered during their flight that they would not going back home any time soon, if ever, and was not pleased about it. "Why didn't you talk to me about it first?" The dog huffed, pacing across the floor of their room, "I'm going to miss them all..."_

"_If you had said goodbye they would've suspected something." Rin reminded him, rolling over on her futon, "Now go to sleep. If you keep whining you'll wake up everyone in this hotel..."_

_She had prepared for the stormy weather in the days that followed. They were warned to steer clear of mud slides and areas that flooded. Rin had known Sesshu was uncomfortable traveling in such incessant rain, but was surprised he had not once complained about it. Her poncho didn't offer much cover anyway, and she was essentially just as soaked as her furred companion._

_Rin recalled the terrain faintly, from back when she and her team had passed through years before. They had successfully destroyed the bridge they had targeted, but lost a friend. No one had been the same since then. The site of Obito's death was not far from the trail she was following, but she wondered how she located it at all in the pouring rain, obscuring her sense of direction and smell. There were just some things she knew innately._

_They came upon a collapsed rock formation in the thick of the forest. It was where she had been held prisoner in a cave by Rock ninja, that was long since filled in. 'Why was I so weak back then?' She lamented, furious with herself, 'If I hadn't let my guard down he'd still be alive...' Rin stood silently, gazing at the tall heap of stones that had claimed a wonderful person long ago._

"_Is this where it happened?" Sesshu asked her quietly._

"_Can't you tell?" She replied glumly, "I wouldn't have stopped here if this wasn't it."_

"_Are you sure? It's just that..." The dog hesitated, "There are scents here that are stale and damp, but...they're different. Others have been through here."_

_Rin looked at him oddly, "What are you jabbering about?"_

_Sesshu crossed through the muddy bank, clambering up onto a wet boulder. She had wanted to yell at him for making light of her teammate's grave site, but she gave up since she was cold and wet and crossed over to see what had thrown off her ninken's judgement._

_They moved up the hill to get a different perspective, and it was then Rin understood what had confused Sesshu. The agglomeration of stones and debris, on the opposite side, had been excavated. At first she was speechless, unsure of what the intrusion meant. The dog slid down the incline cautiously, picking through to the burrow that had been ripped open. He entered it, briefly, sniffing frantically, and then pulled out again. Sesshu looked up to his partner from the bottom of the heap, "There's no body here! Someone took it, Rin!"_

_Her heart withered a bit._ _The uncertainty she had felt turned into unabridged rage. Who had the audacity to invade a grave of a fallen shinobi? This ground, though abandoned, she believed consecrated simply because of the tragic end; the abrupt loss of friendship. No decent person would dare trespass and disturb this place. Her chest swelled with fury, and Sesshu clambered up the slope again, his belly-fur slick with mud_.

"_Whoever did this I'll— I...I can't believe–!" She was shrieking into the dark woods ahead, "They have __**no **__respect...he was so brave and he didn't deserve any of it...this isn't fair." She looked at Sesshu, "I won't accept this!"_

"_It's done already, Rin, settle down." He advised, pressing his muzzle against her clammy palm, "Let's get out of here now. I think the rain's starting to get to you. We'll find a place to rest and figure this out."_

_They passed through the forest, taking the long way around the ravine, and took refuge at a small inn on a hilltop. They dried off and relaxed, but even then, there was no way to comprehend it. There were no measures she could take to investigate who was responsible for the intrusion. Rin slept restlessly, and in the morning decided the only way she would feel better about the ordeal was to let it go. The worst that could have happened was that Iwa nin had discovered her teammate's body and tried to steal secrets from the corpse, but she highly doubted they had achieved anything from it. 'Scoundrels...all of them.'_

_Her passing into the Land of Earth was a distinct reminder of her hatred for the war. The environment was rugged, windy, and people she encountered were nearly all antisocial and impatient. She preferred the rainy Grass Country to the dreariness of the aretes. Her luck improved when she had circumvented the Hidden Village of Rock, going a bit further north, and discovered a tiny but comfortable town nestled in the side of the mountain. It helped that she remained safely anonymous, having thrown away her headband back in the Land of Fire._

_It was her good fortune to meet a compassionate pair of elderly people in a restaurant she had been eating at. They were old and curious, and when they asked about her background, Rin found herself spilling her guts, desperate to find someone to connect with. Connect she did. They were pleasantly surprised to hear she was a kunoichi, and declared Sesshu was the most handsome dog alive. He thanked them humbly._

_The husband, nearing his seventies, was Mirin Topatsu. Topatsu's wife, Anzu, offered for Rin to live with them until she had settled into their village. She was deeply grateful for their kindness, and found that it was not only her benefit to live there, but the community's benefit. They had gone without a doctor for months, and a trained medic nin was a welcome addition to their town._

_She came to understand, after living with Topatsu and Anzu for three months, that their village was floundering. Iwagakure imposed heavy taxes on outside villages to pay for war expenses. Townspeople could barely afford the cost of living, and certainly could not afford medicine when their loved ones fell ill. Thankfully, Rock didn't check in often on the puny village on the mountainside. Had there been a scout, one might have noticed the medic who had taken it upon herself to heal the village. Diseases that were easily curable were nearly eliminated in the first month. Thereafter, Rin was the greatest success the town had even seen in the field of medical science._

_Word traveled from her new village, Nashi, to a neighboring town on the opposite side of the valley called Shincha. There was a desperate need for a physician for a village elder. Topatsu knew the man who was suffering, and urged her to hurry to his friend. Rin left for Shincha that morning with Sesshu by her side, determined to help anyone in need._

_The sister village of the valley was a bit lower on the slopes of the mountain. It was a poor agricultural community, and the people there quickly directed Rin to her patient. "I wish someone would tell me what he's come down with." Rin complained to her ninken as they crossed to the far side of the city, "I don't know what to expect."_

"_Still, I'm sure you'll handle this just as well as the others." Sesshu assured her with a yawn._

_Upon arriving at the correct address, just before noon, they found the cabin, a bit worried by the dimmed lights inside. Rin knocked on the side door hurriedly, wanting to get to work as soon as possible. Sesshu sat beside her calmly, putting on his most innocent puppy face so he would be invited inside too. A man answered the door a minute later._

_Rin would've acted friendly and reassuring then, had it not been for the fact that her first impression was shot down. He didn't look sick, so she assumed he was the caretaker. Then again, she couldn't judge whether he was ill at all, because he was wearing the most ridiculous mask she had ever seen. Other than that he was dressed normally, and she waited to be guided inside but it didn't happen._

_The man stood in the doorway for a long while, scrutinizing her through the single eye-hole in his mask. It was not a comforting greeting. After being stared at and thoroughly unnerved, the weirdo who had answered the door spoke up. "Ooh! So this is the doctor? Great!" He sounded a bit unsure, but his voice was high pitched and goofy so she didn't care, "Char-san really needs help. You can call me Tobi, and you are Miss?"_

_He backed up a bit and Rin walked in, frowning and distrustful, "Trust me, you don't need to know my name. I'm sure this won't take long." She walked in, aware of how she was acting like a jerk, but it was all in her own defense. Sesshu padded in after her and Tobi closed the door behind the dog. _

_Rin found her patient, Char, on futon in the living area. She kneeled down beside the old man; glad that he was awake. She ignored Tobi's comments and observations, and asked Char himself to explain his symptoms. Sesshu laid quietly beneath a potted plant watching Tobi. After assessing Char's soft-voiced descriptions and performing a physical examination, Rin near instantly knew what she was dealing with._

"_You have pneumonia, sir." Rin told him gently. A bowl of cold water was set beside the futon, probably from Tobi's attempts to bring his friend's fever down. Rin wrung out the cloth after soaking it in the frigid water, and replaced it on the man's blistering forehead. _

"_I'll need to run a test to see if this is a viral infection, so please bear with me." She added, rummaging through her bag. _

_Tobi waited anxiously from beside Char, watching her draw out a hypodermic needle, "I-Is there anything I can do, Miss? I sure am worried about Char-san...he's so frail and exhausted–"_

"_You want to help? Get him some water you air-head, he's dehydrated!" She snapped, cutting off his rambling "Do you even know how to treat someone with a fever?"_

_He shook his head, "Well no, see...you're the doctor–"_

"_Get a move on!" Rin barked, and Tobi quickly scurried out of the room to fetch water. She swiped a spot on Char's arm before pricking an evident vein with the syringe, "Just relax now...this will only take a moment_."

_By the time Tobi had returned with something for his friend to drink Rin was already tapping a vile full of blood. His obnoxious chatter resumed again as he sat the old man up to sip the water, and Rin could only pray she could tolerate him for a few hours more. After a brief wait, she inspected the test's results. "Good, it's not viral." She sighed, then added, "Antibiotics are needed to kick a bacterial infection though, and..." She stared at her lap, "I don't have any."_

"_Where can we find some then, eh?" Tobi inquired noisily, "Poor Char-san! We can't just sit around and do nothing!"_

"_They're hard to come by. The only place I can think of would be in Iwagakure because their hospitals would carry a mandatory drug like that..." Rin theorized anxiously, "Except...I have no idea how I can go near that place without being found out."_

"_Found out?" Tobi turned his head to the side, "They won't arrest you for requesting nice drugs like that. Now if it were some leaf you could roll up and smoke they might say–"_

"_No! I mean that I'm a Leaf shinobi...or...was. But whatever! I'm sure they have me on record for a few of the missions I've taken in the past." Rin stood up, stowing away the used needles, "It's a few days longer to get to Grass but their medical supply is just as good."_

"_But how can we gamble that he'll last that long?" Tobi asked worriedly._

"_I'll have to gamble, because if I get killed in the field he'll die anyway." She retorted impatiently, "I can't risk it on my own."_

"_You don't have to! I'll go with you, Miss!" He offered, "I have people in Rock who know me. If I go with you they won't suspect anything– you'll be fine!"_

_Her brow furrowed, "I'm having a hard time believing that."_

"_It's true..." Char rasped, wanting to interject, "Tobi-kun is a brave warrior who is known all through this land. I trust him with my life. Please, Miss, I must insist that he travel with you...for your own safety..."_

_Rin looked from Char to Sesshu. The dog's tail wagged briefly, "He's good, I can tell." She sighed, not liking the idea, but relented. She and her ninken followed after the lunatic who was prattling the whole way into the surrounding stone-jotted woodlands. As Shincha faded from view, Rin decided to rely more on her own instincts than her guide's experience. She and Sesshu tested the air frequently for any new scents._

_While they picked their way through the treacherous landscape, Tobi did his best to start a conversation, "So...er, Miss...you said that you left Konoha, right?"_

"_I did say that."_

"_Why the heck would you do that? I heard the food is awesome there!" He chirped brightly, "Don't you miss it even a little? If not your friends, at least the chow?"_

_She glanced sidelong at him, "You are so damn weird. No. I miss my sensei a little and my big sister, but the food was mediocre at best."_

_Tobi gasped, "Ooh! Now you're just being spiteful."_

"_Shut up already..." She groaned, "Why are you so casual like that? Show more respect, be bit more dignified, why don't you!" She paused, looking at him again, "Come to think of it...you remind me of someone."_

_Again, a gasp, "Really? Who?"_

"_Someone I knew." She walked on ahead, "He was annoying too."_

_Tobi deflated a bit, "Ah well, looks like all the annoying people like you. Even if you are terribly snobby and mean, Miss Whoever-you-are, I can tell you're a wonderful person. Might I add–"_

_Rin had plugged her ears with her index fingers, wondering why she had arrived __**here **__of all places after leaving her birth village. 'What a dumb idea that was.' She thought sourly, 'I don't mind helping people, it's just that chattering idiots aren't exactly my type...'_

_Tobi's monologue was cut short, and Sesshu gave a warning growl as a team of Rock ninja passed by. The squadron inevitably halted to inspect the strangers. The team leader spoke up, "I'm sure you're aware of how close you are to the Hidden Rock Village, which is perhaps your destination."_

"_Iparachi-san!" Tobi knew the man, "Sorry if we startled you. This lady here is a doctor and we're on our way to pick up some medicine."_

"_You don't have clearance to do that, Tobi." One of Iparachi's teammates sneered, "Besides, this outsider you have with you looks suspicious."_

"_I'm a doctor." Rin clarified again, indignantly._

"_How often do doctors keep such monstrous dogs with them?" Iparachi pointed out._

_Sesshu quailed a bit beside her, his ears flattening. Rin could feel Tobi tense a few feet away, realizing that the Iwa nin were onto them. Another one of the Rock ninja spoke up, smirking, "You know what I've learned throughout this war? It's that Leaf is all too obvious! We have a spy here, and not just any spy– an Inuzuka, fwo ho!"_

_Rin cringed inwardly, hoping to avoid a fight, but Sesshu was already bristling, "Well? We shouldn't disappoint them!"_

_The talking dog was all the confirmation they needed. The Rock ninja charged together, hoping to overwhelm the kunoichi. She was ready for them, and counterattacked with Gatsuuga, barreling through the line of reckless enemy ninja. They hurtled back from the blow, and those who did not recover quickly enough got a face-full of teeth from Sesshu. Earth jutsu were initiated, and Rin soared to the edge of the hillside to evade, ripping through what incoming rock and debris she could. 'I'm not going to win this...if I can slip in a substitute I could get away just long enough to–'_ _A stone slammed into her back, knocking her out of her attack stance._

_Tobi was frantic, "Iparachi-san! Please don't do this– she isn't a spy! We're only trying to help someone!"_

_Iparachi paused to look at the masked man, perched on a fallen log, "The way I see it, Tobi, Leaf ninja are all vermin– medic nin and Anbu alike. As long as they bleed anyone will do!" _

_He leapt down into the fray where his team was closing in on the Inuzuka, and Tobi followed, knowing he had no other choice. At the risk of his own reputation, he attacked, "Katon: Dragon Fire jutsu!" A pythonic jet of flame lashed out at the line of Rock ninja, forcing them to scatter. One of the ninja did not escape in time, and was crippled on the ground with fatal burns._

_Rin looked up at her companion, shocked that he was capable of such a technique. Apparently, her enemies were taken aback by it as well. "What the hell are you up to?" Iparachi demanded furiously, "You should know better than to attack an officer in your own homeland!"_

"_Maybe I should." Tobi shrugged, "But the Miss is my friend and I won't let you get in our way!"_

_They told him he had poor taste in friends. The remaining three Iwa nin attacked again, one filing off to distract Tobi while the lingering pair faced Rin again. Tobi knew his opponent from a past encounter, a man named Oiyamu, and he had a devilish temper to begin with. Fighting him on his own would be a challenge, so Tobi resorted to creating an Earth clone to help trounce his foe._

_Further ahead on the slopes, Sesshu had transformed into the likeness of Rin, and aided her in one of their most lethal attacks. The two moved like a blur of teeth and claws, corralling Iparachi and his partner in a vortex of wind. The sheer speed was untraceable, and Iparachi only thought to look up as Rin and her doppelganger were jack-knifing down in a twin helix of chakra, "Diving Twin Fang!"_

_Iparachi rolled to the side, getting cut up by the ring of wind, but managed to narrowly avoid the attack that sliced his teammate into literal pieces. Rin hoped it would not be immediately obvious to her surviving adversary that she was paralyzed. The attack was a kind of taijutsu with effects similar to that of the Lotus. Her muscles were screaming with agony from the exertion, and she could only hope Iparachi would need as much time to recover as she would. She glanced to her left, where Sesshu laid in his normal form, also waiting for mobility to return. Her hands and face with coated with blood._

_Tobi had managed to gain leverage on Oiyamu after his clone had gotten tangled in the foe's dagger-chain. Tobi made hand signs, attacking his replica and enemy with a relentless electrical attack that channeled through the chain. The earth clone dissipated, and Oiyamu was stunned by the hit that thoroughly fried his nerve endings and stamina._

_Tobi rounded about just in time to observe Iparachi staggering to his feet. Rin was on the ground, also desperately trying to stand. 'Come on!' He thought pressingly, 'You can do it! Just get up and shred him!' He did not realize how seriously impaired she was. Tobi watched in horror as Iparachi clobbered the slow moving kunoichi with a point-blank earth jutsu. The rock assault sent the young woman flying, and Rin landed on the far side of the plateau like a rag doll._

_He ran, seeing Sesshu was also not moving, and he could only wonder what the hell they had __**done **__to incapacitate themselves. Iparachi would reach her first. Tobi felt his guts wrench with fear, knowing his companion was not able to fight back. A follow-up earth justu was seconds away from crushing her. 'She has to get up...she won't, but she has to!' Tobi picked up speed, hurling kunai, buffering Iparachi, but not by much._

"_Get up, Miss!" Tobi skidded in front of Iparachi, wrestling with the stronger man. Rin was crumpled on the ground still, and the Rock ninja spat on his foe's mask, livid._

"_You're with them, eh? The blockhead decides to join the enemy!" Iparachi hurled the smaller man aside, "You'll see just how wrong that decision was!" Hand signs followed._

"_Rin!"_

_The kunoichi looked up, wondering if she was hearing things. Her eyes went to Sesshu, a ways off, but he couldn't have spoken while he was still limp as a boned fish. Rin stared ahead at Tobi, who dove in front of Iparachi. It was a surreal moment, watching Iparachi's every hand sign be mimicked to the point of mind-reading, and have the same jutsu thrown back at him. Rocks caromed off of each other, canceling, and Rin then picked up on the urgency of how she had to get up and defend herself. _

_Her knees were quaking violently but she struggled out of the way. It was not as if she was in dire peril anyway. She could not fathom how Tobi, dense as he was, was fighting with more ferocity than any other ninja she had seen, 'Sensei included...'_

_From what she could gather, Iparachi was floundering around because he was trapped in a genjutsu he had not yet detected. 'Genjutsu? That's it, but...Tobi isn't...he– is capable.' Confirming it was strange, and she observed as Tobi darted ahead, and finished the last Rock ninja with a brutal blow to the temple. He toppled over like a crumbling wall. Rin shuddered, wondering if she need be afraid of her comrade. She hobbled over to Sesshu just as the dog was tottering to his paws._

"_You're hurt." Sesshu observed sadly, "It's my fault...I should've gotten up sooner to help."_

"_Hush up." She sat beside her ninken, running over her scrapes and cuts with a basic healing technique. Her skin sewed back together but she was still unbelievably dizzy from the beating she had taken. She found that after taking care of herself and her dog, she couldn't find the will to stand up again. Rin balked when Tobi walked up to her, promptly hoisting her to her feet. Even though she could not see his expression, she could tell that he was hiding immense concern behind his mask, "Are you going to be okay?"_

"_I...I expect so." Rin wiped the last of the blood from her face on her sleeve. They continued on in silence, partly bewildered by the battle but mostly tired. It was fortunate they reached the inner sanctum of the Rock Village without further resistance. The real problem was locating the hospital, which took longer than it should have, and after pestering nurses for assistance, a kind hearted physician stopped to listen to what they had to say._

"_I think straight up cephalosporin will do." Rin informed the doctor, "Please tell me you have some available, because that infection is just going to keep spreading unless I contain it."_

"_Yes, we have a wide range of that in stock, it's just that..." He sighed, "It's illegal to distribute medications like that to non-citizens. I could put in a request with the administrator, or you could go directly to the Tsuchikage for permission–" _

"_Ah, no." Tobi said bouncily._

"_We can't even wait for an appeal. He'll die." Rin pressed the matter, "Please help me."_

_The doctor paced around in his office. The antibiotics were so close– just inside a glass cabinet on the wall, and still, they were unreachable. Rin waited anxiously for his decision, "Miss...I'm so sorry, truly I am. But if you had brought him here he could have been treated immediately. There's no way to solve this on your good word alone." She did not want his sympathy._

"_Bring him here? This village is draining his home everyday of resources and money, and the medical bill he'd pay here afterwards would only cut him down more!" Rin shrieked, fuming, "This place is __**killing **__its own people just to fuel the war! Bring him here? Feh! I work for free!"_

_She stormed out, and Tobi apologized for her outburst before following her out of the office. Rin stormed through the lobby, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from passers-by. Tobi followed after her, "Hey, wait up, won't you?"_

"_He will die, Tobi. I should've...just gone to Grass." Her voice broke, "Why did you insist? We shouldn't have come here...why did you–?"_

_He held up two bottles of a clear liquid that made her watering eyes widen. "This is it, right? Cephalo-whats-it, yeah? I grabbed it while that no-good monkey was dealing with you." Tobi handed her the medicine, "Never take no for an answer, okay? Bust some heads!" _

_Rin had only just made it past the front entrance of the hospital before she broke down in relieved sobs. Tobi blenched at the sight, unsure of how to comfort her. He looked down to Sesshu, who only wagged his tail in a manner equivalent to a shrug. _

_He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around her small frame in a chaste hug. "Shh, it's okay, Miss. I did get the right one, didn't I? If that's not it I'll go back, I mean– I have slippery fingers!" His voice lowered a bit, "You...you're crying. You really wanted to help Char-san that badly?"_

"_Yes." She squeaked, "That's what I do. I save people. I save them to atone for all of the others I couldn't save."_

_He was silent after that, thinking about what she had said. They left the village, following a different route back to Shincha in order to avoid any confrontation from Iwa nin. They moved quickly and nervously, and Rin could not get her mind off of the battle they had fought together._

"_Hey." Rin muttered abruptly, "You know my name...so ...who told you?"_

"_Nobody." He answered simply, skipping over an upraised tree root, "Nobody told me, Miss."_

"_Call me by my name." She smiled at him, "I think you've earned it."_

"_Ooh! I've earned it!" He giggled like a schoolgirl and she sighed, but was beginning to suspect such behavior was all for show. 'The way he was fighting back there...' She thought to herself, 'It was unreal...'_

_It was twilight when they finally got back to Char's home. Some neighbors had stopped in to keep watch over the old man, and left upon seeing Rin had things under control. She administered the antibiotic to her patient, and waved off his whisper of thanks. "That's it, then. I'll just have to monitor him for a few more days to make sure he gets the proper dosage." She looked to Tobi, "You'll help me, won't you?"_

"_You want me to? I'm flattered." He twittered from his place on the floor where he was rubbing Sesshu's belly. Rin took his answer as an affirmative response, and then turned back to Char. His fever had lowered significantly, and Rin usually was a believer of the 'elderly people have no stamina' theory, but she was surprised by how he was pulling through. She kept her ears trained behind her. Her suspicion of Tobi lingered even though Sesshu seemed to trust him._

_The golden dog rested his head lazily on Tobi's knee, having never experienced such a satisfying scratch behind the ears. "We will be good friends..." Sesshu yawned, almost inaudibly._

"_Oh...we were." Tobi mumbled, "You've just gotten so big."_

_Such an observation did not compute with Rin. 'He is crazy, maybe he's just prattling again.' She thought, then amended, 'But it's a sham. He means everything that he says, no matter how weird it sounds.' Rin asked Tobi to move Char back to his room for some rest, and when the masked man returned she was leaning against the wall; arms folded._

"_You're kind of creeping me out." He admitted._

"_You can't be as silly as you try to paint yourself to be." Rin thought aloud, "I just cannot buy into it anymore, though...after watching you back there, against those Rock shinobi...' She stared straight at him, "That kind of versatility doesn't just happen. You're trying to hide your abilities by acting like an idiot."_

"_Well...not really. After all, I am naturally this goofy." Tobi corrected, "Perhaps I embellish a bit too much?"_

_She nodded, suspecting that was it. "Whatever your real aim is...I have to thank you, sincerely." Rin added at length, "You saved his life."_

"_Hey, don't praise the messenger. I just delivered, you're the one who's not afraid of needles here." He laughed at the thought, "I'd do anything for Char-san. He was one of my first real friends."_

_Tobi studied her face for a moment. Her eyes were stuck on the floor just past her feet; twin pools of emotion that were making his stomach do loops. How could she still be sad after they had succeeded? Nothing he said seemed to help. Maybe her problems, no– not maybe; her problems went beyond this place, and originated somewhere beyond his reach of assistance. Maybe not._

"_If it wasn't the mediocre food...why did you leave your village?" Tobi asked, breaking the silence._

_She answered softly, "I was heartbroken. It's tiring to be that powerless, really– I needed something to hold onto again..." A sigh, "Nothing there could ever make me happy again. Anyone or anything..." She looked nostalgically to Sesshu, who had fallen asleep on the rug near the foyer._

"_I'm sorry, then. I didn't know things were that hard in Leaf." He did not pursue the matter. _

_Rin looked up at Tobi, wondering how the__** hell **__he did it; got her to open up with such ease like no one else could. Maybe it wasn't really him, she thought. It could be that all the things she had never gotten off of her chest had piled up over time, leaving her brimming. At the first chance to relieve some pressure, she found herself overflowing– revealing her most precious, secret thoughts to someone who she didn't know, but swore she did anyway._

_That orange whirlpool was unbearable. It was an affectation, hiding someone underneath who she was almost certain would be her best friend if __**he **__was only willing to open up the way she did. 'But he won't,' She thought, 'He's been obscuring himself. Pretending to be stupid and hiding himself.' _

_She had not been much different, acting the way she had earlier. Rin had come across as an overbearing snob who wanted to appear to be in control, but really was flying by the skin of her teeth. She was just as much of a fake. Then, a sudden thought, 'What if...what if he's brimming too? What if he has a lot to say that's been locked up? Could there be anyone out here harboring as much pain as me?' She was willing to bet on it by then._

"_Could you please take off that mask now? It's kind of oppressive." She approached the matter casually, "I'd be nice to see your face."_

"_...nice." He repeated the world almost bitterly, "No, it wouldn't. I'm quite ugly."_

_That had taken her aback because he sounded completely serious. Rin wasn't sure how to handle the situation delicately. "I don't care what you look like, really." She smiled, "I thought that after all of the things that happened today...I could use a new friend."_

_He took a step back, distrustful, "You left all of your loved ones behind in your village. What makes you think I'd be that easy? You might throw me away."_

"_N-No!" That struck a chord, "I wouldn't. Do you think I would've worked this hard today if I didn't really care about people? What happened back in Konoha was __**my **__business, anyway, you can't judge me!" Maybe yelling wasn't the right method, but she couldn't take it back._

_He relaxed a bit after that. Even though her reassurance had come in the form of a shout, it was still an affirmation. Tobi waited with his back against the opposite wall, not trying to flee when she approached. He swallowed hard when Rin stood in front of him, standing a few inches shorter, but it felt as though she towered above him._

_His reluctance now seemed like avoidance, 'It's as if he's afraid I'll be offended.' A ridiculous notion, 'That won't happen. He seems so familiar, and so, I wonder...' Rin did try to string together everything she had witnessed up to that point. She did consider how his outgoing nature was out of place in a country full of stingy people. If he really was from Rock, it couldn't explain the odd justu he possessed, 'Or how he knew me, somehow– and knew Sesshu.'_

_A possibility remained, but it was such a long shot, she refused to get her hopes up. The intrusion; she could not deny that she was praying the disturbance in the rock pile accounted for something other than a grave robbery. The idea was preposterous though, 'It's so futile...' Like bombarding a stone with feathers, nothing could come of wishing. But her most natural reaction was to believe, to beg for the unthinkable, just then. She had run away from a place she had a clear future, and left all of her opportunities forfeit._

_Here she found nothing was definite or limited. Even when she was certain she would lose Char, she had found success. Her despair seemed almost unnecessary. 'What's the worst that could happen if I raise my expectations right now?' And even though she knew better, she got her hopes up. _

_Rin's hands moved steadily up to his face. He tried to bat them away, evidence of leftover apprehension, but her voice was soothing, "It's alright...if it really is you, then I was meant to be here." Deft, porcelain fingers traced over the mask before hitching against the sides, lifting carefully. There was a quiver then, but no immediate answer. _

_She took in the sight of his face, troubled when no recognition took place. She had expected to know instantly if it was anyone she knew. Perhaps she had expected too much from herself right away. Her estimations were about right as it was. He was a young man about her age, pale-skinned, with spikes of ebony hair. Her hands hovered aimlessly on either side of his face, uncertain. Something like recognition, or at least appreciation did kick in after she felt his hands steady themselves beneath her elbows._

_He was not ugly, but he was a mess. Half of his face was etched with scars, faint and faded, but looked to have been excruciating. His right eye was black as night, but his left eye remained closed. After a moment she understood he had no left eye. Rin suddenly acknowledged that her only memory of him had been of a young boy in goggles with a loud laugh and wide smile. In her naivety she had expected the same person. Time was cruel. This was who he was now, had been, and would be for all she knew._

"_Obito." Her voice cracked. She pulled her hands to her chest; lowering her chin sadly. _

_He smiled, somehow, the same smile he had when he had been younger, "Yeah...they used to call me that."_

_He blanched when she began crying, soon hysterically, and her knees gave out like they had wanted to back on the battlefield. He hooked his forearms around her before she could hit the floor, and lowered her down slowly. "See? I knew this would happen!" He laughed softly, "When I first saw you I was so happy, but if I let you know who I was I knew you'd be upset..."_

_Obito's back was still pressed against the wall as he sat on the floor, Rin curled against his chest sobbing. He sighed, hoping she would recover from the shock quickly, but was content to keep his arms secured around her trembling shoulders. Words had failed her, and she was frustrated she had no way to communicate– no way to convey to him how she felt beyond crying. His left hand rose up, gently collecting the tears from her cheeks. He said nothing all the while, just keeping up with the small droplets that were all for him.._

"_I-I...I'm...not upset..." She choked out, "You're alive."_

_She leaned into him, knowing she could trust the way he held her. Even though she was sure he was real, she had no way to justify it, "How...did you–?"_

"_Live?" He smiled again, "Oh, it wasn't so bad. Sure, at first I was miserable because I wasn't dying fast enough, and let me clarify it was god awful because half of me was in the free air while the other half was crushed and mangled." He blinked when he felt her fingers return to his face, tracing the scars, "Those are from the surgeries."_

"_What?" Now she was lost, "But you were–!"_

"_Finished, I know." He agreed, "I guess we weren't paying attention to the Grass ninja who had been watching us the __**entire **__time. I mean, we were in the Grass Country so it was only reasonable, but..." His voice lowered, "His name was Zetsu and he saved me. I'm not sure how he dug me out but he did. I blacked out and..."_

_She was staring at him with such intensity he broke into a sweat. She seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was so she backed off a bit. "The next thing I know I'd woken up, and Zetsu was telling me all sorts of things. I wasn't bleeding anymore, and then he was talking to other people." Obito tilted his head back to think, "I was awake for some parts of the operation. Two people were fixing me up. Sewing, hacking, whatever it was I don't really care to remember..."_

_He raised up his right hand, which was artificial, "See? Sasori-sama and Orochimaru-sama gave me this. My leg is the same. I was completely crushed so there was no use in trying to salvage living tissue."_

_She was stuttering like an idiot, "Y-You're...k-kidding...right?"_

"_I know Orochimaru-sama is the scum of the earth, no one has to tell me that." He affirmed._

"_But...Sasori...of the Red Sand? That Sasori?" She checked, "He's a nukenin, Obito." _

_He raised his eyebrows, "I know. They all are."_

"_**They?**__"_

"_The people I work for, Rin." He told her, "Let me get on with it please, and then it'll make more sense. Where was I?"_

"_Your...a-arm."_

"_Right! So I wake up and...you've got to understand when I blacked out, there was some internal bleeding or something in my head, so they thought I wouldn't make it." He clarified, "I woke up and I...I didn't know who I was. I wasn't __**me. **__I was nobody who just happened to be severely injured, recovering in this dark room with Zetsu-san. He told me that I worked for him, and that my name was Tobi."_

"_You let them name you?" She growled, "Wait...if you had amnesia...how–?"_

"_Hold on," He interrupted, "I figured this out all on my own later because while I lived with them, wherever we happened to be, I was learning all over again. Some things I remembered inherently like how to fight and use my Sharingan..." Obito let out a deep sigh, "My Sharingan...sheesh. Orochimaru thought I would be useful until he realized I only had one eye. He told me I was worthless, witless trash and the ass-end of my clan." He smiled, "Good thing for me, because back then I didn't know he could steal bodies."_

_Rin made a gagging sound of disgust and he continued, "So I got stronger, browsed through a few different countries, and ended up learning how to fight like a maniac. I copied things from all sorts of places...made a few friends...lost most of them." His voice was somber, "And...as time passed, I would have memories that weren't mine. I'd wake in the night talking to people in the Leaf village. My mom and dad visited me in dreams and I didn't have a clue who they were...but I learned eventually."_

"_Your memory came back." Rin said, knowing that much was apparent._

"_It just popped back one day during a fight– it almost killed me too because I was so overwhelmed." Obito told her, "I managed to get away and just cried for days on end. I was so pathetic and lost. I couldn't tell Zetsu that I remembered everything otherwise I'd be taken advantage of...when I was a blank slate I was safe."_

"_Why didn't you come home?" Rin demanded fiercely, "You would've been alright! Don't you realize how much Kakashi has been suffering without you? And me?"_

"_**Years **__had gone by, Rin. It would've been too much of a shock, and the truth is..." He closed his eye, "I'd rather be remembered as a heroic friend who died in battle...not the broken failure that I really am."_

_Her brow furrowed, "No...you aren't...if you could only see what I'm seeing...you just don't get it." Rin felt her chest aching, "Kakashi's distress is more than anyone can repair. You could help him, Obito! _

"_How could I help him if you couldn't?" He asked quietly, "You love him."_

_There was a silence that was contemplative. It was a good point. It may come as a shock to Kakashi, but there was no guarantee it would cure him of his bleak attitude. Arashi-sensei could handle most of his pupil's emotional baggage, and they would have to have faith in that. As it was, Rin doubted Obito would be physically capable of returning to Leaf...just as she now found herself incapable. There was one issue she wanted to address, however._

"_Listen to me." She said softly, "I can't be in love with someone who...who has always seen me as a burden. The most he ever did to demonstrate his friendship with me was give me Sesshu, who, by the way," She smiled, "Arrived on my doorstep thanks to you. Do you remember that? Kakashi couldn't bear to face me in person, so he sent you. You almost didn't hand him over because you loved him so much."_

_He smiled weakly, "I __**do **__remember that. He was a just this tiny puppy...now look at him." They glanced over to the snoring hound, "He's a big, furry lug!"_

_Rin sighed, resting her cheek against his neck. Obito was a bit confounded by her suddenly clingy behavior. Of course, he wouldn't complain if she wanted to be close to him, the same could be said for himself. _

"_I'm sorry things didn't work out..." He was referring to Kakashi, "You know...one of the first people I thought about when I remembered everything was you." He told her gently, "Even though years had passed I still felt the same. See...I always knew your face and your smile. I would think about you even when I couldn't recall anything. I cared about you and it was horrible because I didn't know who you were. When it came back to me, it was kind of a relief...but I just...I thought I'd never see you again."_

"_...same here." She agreed, her voice hushed. _

_She wondered why she was okay with him kissing her hands and jaw so frantically. Rin figured it should have startled her, but she felt no emotional barrier there that was worth enforcing. He was distraught and she didn't blame him. Even when it was not so innocent he was chaste, and eventually got a grip on himself and ended the contact. She looked at him again, and saw that __**he **__was the one who was crying this time. He always used to cry when he was younger, but now it was different. _

_Rin watched him sigh, conflicted with his own feelings, and it was then a new emotion came to her. Regret. Sure she had left her village because she was unhappy, but it could not have been any clearer how Obito had suffered ten times more than she had. He had lost so much, and his grief had probably been pushed to the wayside for ages. In the end, the only thing she could think to do was blame herself. His eye had been removed by her own hands– bequeathed to Kakashi, 'God...what was I thinking when I said __**yes? **__I'm sick! I've practically destroyed the Hippocratic Oath...I've torn him __**apart...broken him.'**_

"_I did this to you." She said lowly, running a fingertip feather-light above his left eye, "No amount of apologizing will ever fix it, I know, but...I'm sorry."_

"_W-What?" He was shocked for some reason, "Sorry? I told you to do it, Rin! Don't start thinking like you hurt me or something, because you haven't."_

'_Liar.' She thought, 'Maybe I didn't harm you physically, but you'll never bring up how horrible you felt every time I sided with Kakashi...every time I swooned for someone else when it was you who had always stuck with me. I took you for granted, said harsh words, berated you...but you still chose to be my friend.' Her eyes closed, 'You should have run away the instant you saw me at the door...'_

"_I'm fine...so...please don't worry?" Obito added softly._

_Rin wondered how their arms were still so fantastically tangled. She wondered when they would ever break the embrace, because pretty soon they would have to check on Char. She pushed the thought from her mind, making her decision aloud, "Obito...I'm staying here. If you can't go back to Leaf then I can't either," Gratitude shown in his eyes, and she added, "This time I promise...I won't ever let anything harm you again."_

* * *

The memory was still fresh in her mind along with so many others. Rin let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. A glance down at the basket showed only one artichoke seed remaining. She planted it carefully, with reverence for the past. The day she had found Obito again was the day her life had started over. She was reborn into someone she was sure was a stronger person.

Sesshu lifted his burly head again, scenting the air, "Guess who's back, Rin."

"Already?" She stood up, dusting the soil from her knees and spotted Yuma scurrying out of the treeline.

His father was right on his tail, also competing in the footrace to see who could 'get to mommy first.' It was a bit odd how Obito wasn't wearing his mask today. And yet, those were two smiling faces she would always be happy to see.

* * *

Haku woke from a comfortable sleep, gazing at beams of sunlight that filtered through the window of his room. For a moment he had no idea where he was, but his memories returned quickly. Zabuza's hideout was situated on the top floor of an abandoned building, and thankfully had not been occupied since its last inhabitant. It was a surprisingly spacious place, and Haku settled into it well, glad to have a semi-permanent shelter in Nanakusa.

He stretched the sleep out of his limbs and dressed. He was admittedly a bit disconcerted about how his life suddenly consisted of only two alternating routines. The first being modeled around their lawless lifestyle, in which missions were nearly always fatal and the training was unforgiving. The second was fairly new, in which Haku discovered that Zabuza was an astoundingly lazy person. Haku couldn't say he was surprised that after seeing his partner work so hard for months he was apt to sleep for days on end.

This new lax approach to their survival landed Haku with mundane tasks straightaway. While Zabuza enjoyed a period of rest, Haku was on active duty surveying the city, cleaning, completing chores, keeping inventory, shopping, and all other female-dominated tasks. He was not in the habit of complaining, but he did sometimes wonder if Zabuza had _ever _scrubbed a dish in his life before he came along.

Habit reasserted itself and Haku left his room, moving down the hallway in silence. The floorboards, though old, did not make a sound as he passed, and the dark haired boy finally stopped outside of Zabuza's room. The door was left open for fresh air, and the nukenin, apparently, was still asleep. Haku couldn't help but think about how any hunter in the Land of Water would salivate at the chance to catch Zabuza at his most vulnerable. It had become customary for the demon to let his guard down around Haku. _'I am a fundamentally trustworthy person_.' He thought to himself, _'But all that could change at a moment's notice I suppose.'_

He wondered if Zabuza even understood what a risk he was taking in trusting another person that way. Haku could imagine that, after collecting enough evidence on his clan, he could finish the nukenin off and save the hunter-nin some trouble. It was a wicked notion that unnerved the dark haired boy, and he promptly pushed it out of his mind.

He entered the room unnoticed, picking up discarded garments in exasperation. The laundry they had accumulated would have to get done later. It was another reminder of how comedically mortal they were even as they were slaying other ninja in the field. Haku looked to his left, not really meaning to, and caught sight of the missing nin. His face was unwrapped at the time, and asleep he looked almost like a normal person. Zabuza would probably sleep until noon if left undisturbed, Haku wagered.

The dark haired boy walked out, venturing down a flight of stairs and dumped the dirty clothing in a pile outside the washroom. _'If his outfit didn't change so frequently this wouldn't be a problem...' _Haku noted in annoyance, Zabuza mainly to blame for his workload. He rarely ever kept up the same appearance more than a week. Even if it was an effective strategy it was a troublesome one.

The kitchen was small, but thanks to Haku, adequately supplied for the time being. He made breakfast ritually and left it out, knowing his partner would seek food later. With the free time he had been blessed with, Haku decided to pay a visit to his overweight neighbor. He left the hideout via window (because all the doors in the building had been boarded up,) and set out down the street in the early morning light.

Hiroshi's tea shop already had occupants, more specifically, Tomo and her children. Haku smiled on reflex, already fond of the chatty little family. Tomo greeted him, "Good morning, Haku-kun! I don't think we finished our introductions yesterday, what do you think?"

"I agree, Tomo-san." He watched the three youngsters line up on command, "Why don't you tell me your names?"

A girl with mint green hair, who stood a few inches taller than her siblings, spoke up, "I'm Nagisa and I'm the oldest. I'm going to be seven in two weeks, Haku-san!"

He laughed, and the immediately younger sister cut in, "Oh yeah? Well, I'm Hotaru and I'll be seven in a few more months, but I _will _be as old as you, Nagisa!

Haku looked to the youngest, a boy with ginger hair and watery eyes, who was obviously too shy to speak up. Tomo patted her son's head affectionately, "This little one here is Katsu...he's our quiet lamb." He smiled uncertainly at Haku.

"They're adopted." Tomo mouthed near inaudibly, "I'm too young to have children myself since I just turned eighteen, but orphans around these parts are always welcome under my rough."

"Oh...I see." Haku said quietly, "After observing the...range of hair color in this family I was wondering if their father was a rainbow..."

The children laughed in unison with their mother, even though they didn't get the joke. "Hiroshi is in the back preparing food." Tomo added at length, "I really should be there helping him right now, so why don't you wait here with these knuckleheads? I'll bring you some tea, Haku-kun."

He thanked her before she left, and he took a seat at the table with the children. Nagisa and her violet haired sister pestered Haku with questions for a long while, but he was very gracious and well-spoken and answered them to the best of his ability. It was not long before they were fawning over the good looking ninja, and were twittering amongst themselves who was allowed to marry him. Haku gently suggested they finish their breakfast, to which they immediately complied.

Katsu, all the while, stood soundlessly beside Haku. He stared at him, as if some other-worldly understanding had dawned on him. "Is something wrong, Katsu-chan?" He asked softly.

The boy hesitated only for a moment, "Are you a ninja for real?"

Haku nodded in confirmation, "I am...is there...something you want me to explain?"

"No, it's just...if you are a ninja you have to come with me right now." Katsu pulled instantly on his sleeve, "Will you please?"

Having no reason to object Haku followed the small boy out of the restaurant, after being promised their trip would be brief, and crossed the road to Tomo's home. Katsu lead him through a grid of narrow hallways before arriving in a back room of the house. He pulled Haku closer to a table by his sleeve, gesturing to the cage that sat on it. The dark haired boy was at a loss.

Katsu looked at Haku with all seriousness, "Listen, Haku-san! My daddy and me lived in the Mist village and he was a ninja there. He used rabbits to help him fight sometimes or go do things for him, but he died a while ago." His face brightened, "But I got to keep one of his rabbits, see? She had babies!"

It was a bit much to take in all at once. Haku watched in confusion as Katsu opened the cage and scooped up a tiny fluffball from the pine bedding. "They don't drink milk anymore." He said, stroking the animal, "They do eat the straw I give them, so I think I'm doing something right."

Haku then abruptly noted how it really did make sense, _'These animals are raised specifically to serve ninja. That means...the mother must already be trained.' _He cleared his throat, "Um, Katsu-chan, where is their mother right now?"

"Sachirame picked the lock and ran away! She's _really _smart." Katsu told him, "She likes it better outside, but she comes back a lot to check the babies."

"Ah." Haku wondered how that could be, "So she comes by often?"

"Yep." Katsu handed Haku the tiny white creature he had been holding, "This one is most like Sachirame. Her name is Pua, and since you're a ninja I want you to take care of her and teach her tricks."

"I really don't think I can, Katsu-chan, though it's a very nice sentiment." Haku chuckled incredulously. In truth, training animals was probably the last thing on his agenda. He barely knew how to take care of the lump of fur he had been given, but deep down, Haku knew that there was no way he could contest the irresistible charm of an innocent little bunny rabbit. After Katsu insisted again, Haku finally relented, holding the small animal to the warmth of his gi.

They left the house, Haku very uncertain of what to expect from raising a rabbit. It stung a little that he was so doubtful even after Katsu was complaining the whole while about how absolutely _no one _would believe him. Before they could close the front door, a blur of white dashed inside, and there was a moment in which Haku had to decide if what he saw was real. "Oh...she's back again..." Katsu sighed, shutting the door, "Sachirame won't listen to a word I say...I told her she has to go in through the back..."

That moment was all the affirmation he needed, and Haku tucked the snoozing bunny in his gi, following Katsu back to the tea shop. Tomo was a bit surprised that they had left, "Where did you two go, huh?"

Haku sat down, accepting the tea she offered smilingly, "Just for a short walk."

* * *

Things progressed from there in an unusually pragmatic way for Haku. A week rolled by, hardly noticed to him as his life quickly changed from 'awol Leaf shinobi,' to the kind of 'nukenin undercover serving tea who also babysits.' He could only assume he preferred the lifestyle, and since Zabuza was asleep ninety percent of the time he didn't hear much shit about it.

He had gotten the scare of his life in the middle of the week when Zabuza awoke in the afternoon, sniffing around for food, and spotted tiny Pua on the kitchen counter top in her makeshift home (a shoebox.) She was nibbling peacefully on a stalk of celery, and Haku walked in just in time to see the nukenin eyeing his precious pet. "Is that a rat or dinner?" It was a very blunt question with a tangible edge of hunger behind it.

Haku did gather the audacity to throw a wooden stool at him, and by some miracle, chase him out of the kitchen before the bunny met harm. He wasn't surprised that his immediately negative answer had only prompted Zabuza to go back to sleep for the rest of the week, thank goodness. With time he could see the rabbit begin to grow at a rate that was probably not common of its species, _'Or maybe are they just bred this way? Shinobi interference with animals can create strange...results.' _

He worked in Hiroshi's tea shop as a server, and when he had time off he loafed around with Tomo's children and Pua. In a period of three weeks, there were two occasions Zabuza decided to wake up and take a mission. Haku left Pua in Katsu's care when he was off with his partner, and always returned home weary with bloodshot eyes. Haku never could muster the courage to tell them what exactly he did, not willing to crush their idealist views of what a ninja was.

After that Zabuza remained lax for the most part, and Haku trained on his own. Pua took up a surprising amount of time. He was told that it was only natural for young rabbits to dash around and chew on everything in sight. There was an added problem in that Pua was highly impressionable, and could remember the best areas to play. Such places included under dressers, hiding in piles of clothing, and the occasional couch crevice.

Her heightened intelligence did help with command recognition. She responded to stay, sit, stop, cute, eat, don't eat, and look in the first four weeks. She had quickly imprinted on Haku and responded to his voice with a bounce. He spent more money on oat feed than he would've liked to, but since his money wasn't being put to much better use he spoiled her rotten. After two months the shinobi part of Pua's breeding became evident.

Haku had to observe Sachirame on a regular basis to understand how the rabbit brain functioned. She was a vigilant mother who delivered food to her babies when Katsu was idle, and was also an effective destroyer of all the local gardens. Enemy number one of all agriculturalists in the area was none other than the blasted ninja rabbit. Haku was fascinated by how Sachirame had unbelievable reflexes, jumped buildings unthinkingly, and demonstrated super-speed to avoid her murderous gardening pursuers. Pua was capable of that and so much more, he thought, so long as he trained her properly.

By two and a half months she was already accustomed to action, often going with Haku on missions but sitting out of fights. The more she learned the more her personality mellowed out, and Pua was comfortable sleeping on Haku's lap when she wasn't rushing around with a kunai in her mouth. Adulthood was at about six months, but by three the white rabbit was equipped with an arsenal and unexpected abilities that even Zabuza couldn't sniff at. "But if you were really going to get a pet it should've been a wolf or something." He complained stiffly.

One afternoon, Haku finished with another one of Inagawa's missions and went straight to the tea shop to unwind. Hiroshi seemed a bit stunned for some reason when he walked in, and Haku could only guess it had something to do with the rottweiler-sized toad that was sitting at a table smoking. Haku saved the poor man the trouble and went to it himself, faintly recognizing it. "Er...Gama...Gamakichi?" Haku asked quietly, "You...got big."

The toad swelled with pride, "Oh! So ya noticed, Haku-kun! Here, I have something for you from the boss– it took me forever to find you!"

Haku accepted the slightly battered scroll the toad tossed to him, "How is Naruto-kun? I guess I've waited too long to send something to him–"

"Will you just read it already? Then you can ask questions." The toad complained, adjusting the pipe hanging from his lip. With a sigh Haku took a seat at the table to read what Naruto had to say, but not before assuring Hiroshi the toad was a good friend. The fat man was grateful no customers were present, so he figured he would keep the 'closed' sign up on the window until their amphibian guest was ready to leave.

There was a magnitude of information conveyed in the blonde boy's sloppy hand writing. Haku wasn't all that surprised that he was learning complicated techniques from Jiraiya, _'It has happened before...' _And the people he had met seemed most interesting, including a masked spy and another jinchuriki. Naruto expressed his concerns briefly, among those Gaara's stresses of being a teacher, _'A __**jounnin? **__Maybe Sand was the best choice,' _Hinata on her own, _'But she isn't really, we have plenty of friends in Leaf,' _and finally, a warning. There was something about a Rock ninja who had been sent by Orochimaru to track him.

'_How perfectly lovely.' _Though Haku might have done well to show some apprehension, he felt he had improved vastly and could take on any enemy, _'In this country, I am very much in my own element. I'll be on my guard but I won't worry myself sick about it.'_

After that it was mostly well wishes and challenges for the future. Haku decided to foreshorten the things he had gone through in the past months in his reply. Meanwhile, Hiroshi served the friendly toad some tea while Haku wrote back. By the time Gamakichi was finished and thanking the fat shop manager, Haku handed the message back to the toad. "Thank you for coming here, Gamakichi." He said sincerely, "Though, I wonder if I could ask a favor."

"Well...uh...I dunno." The toad answered, "What did ya have in mind?"

With a short whistle, Haku summoned Pua who rushed in from the back room. "She's nearly full grown now so I want her to attempt some independent projects." He told Gamakichi, "Take her with you so she gets a feel for the countryside, and after that I'm sure she can make it back on her own."

"Ya know those mountains up North are ridiculously dangerous, so this isn't a strict liability case if something happens?"

"I...suppose not. There are some things beyond your control." Haku agreed.

"Alright, I'll escort her up to the boss then!" The toad agreed, "Have a good one, Haku-kun!" The toad left the shop out of the side door, Pua following obediently as her master had instructed.

* * *

A few days later, in some backwater valley, Naruto was enjoying ramen in a street side bar. Jiraiya had promised to be back in a short while about three hours ago, so he didn't wait up for the Sage when it was lunch time. _'That pervert...he's probably at that bathhouse we passed by earlier, taking notes on the female form.' _He thought sourly.

He was genuinely surprised when Gamakichi showed up, clearly worn out. "You okay?" Naruto asked him, "You look...kind of horrible."

"Just a...little tired boss." The toad rasped, handing him Haku's reply, "We kind of ran into some wild dogs at one point...and then a lion..."

"Jeez, well, here! Pull up a chair and I'll get you something to eat!" Naruto offered, and the toad dragged himself up onto a stool. Naruto belatedly added, "Did you say _we?"_

The toad gestured on the ground to where a sleek, white rabbit sat expectantly. A moment later she leapt up, settling on the counter beside Naruto. The blonde boy regarded the bunny and the bandana it was wearing. The characters on the blue cloth read simply 'white,' and Naruto quickly understood it was Haku's way of inconspicuously starting his own mailing service.

"Oh! Cu–te!" He picked the rabbit up, stroking her ears, "You belong to Haku-kun, don't you then? Sweet little bunny!" The rabbit twitched her nose in satisfaction, glad her looks could earn her such adoration. "Did you catch what his name was, Kichi?"

"It's a she." Gamakichi sighed, "She told me her name was Pua."

"Right, right. Since you're a toad you understand animal speech."

"Not really." The toad replied honestly, "She talks."

Naruto stared at the toad, "No way, but she's like...an actual rabbit."

"Your friend has some tricks up his sleeve, then. Go ahead and ask her something." Gamakichi dismissed it, and called out to the cook for some miso soup.

Naruto watched the rabbit he was holding for a minute, trying to think of something to say that would get a response. Only one thing came to mind, at the time, "Do you...want some ramen, Pua-chan?"

"Ramen." She parroted.

Naruto pulled the rabbit to his chest, overcome with bliss from such an adorable squeak. "She's the second cutest thing ever! I love this bunny!" Naruto decided (Hinata was number one, to him,) and set Pua down on the stool to his left. Gamakichi was having a hard time getting the cook to cooperate since she apparently, 'didn't serve frogs.'

"Hey! Don't talk like that to a customer!" Naruto snapped at the old hag, "You want the money or not?" Shortly afterwards Gamakichi was slurping up noodles without further hassle. The toad also explained how Pua's intelligence aided in combat, including the use of smoke bombs and other clever devices to ward off pests...lions included.

Naruto ripped down a menu flyer from the siding of the bar, and on the blank side scribbled down more current news for his friend, and to congratulate him on surviving Zabuza's training and finding Hiroshi. While ideas spilled down on the paper, Jiraiya at last showed up, flushed from his research. He lifted up Pua and took her place on the seat beside Naruto, patting her soft head in greeting, "Hm...cute rabbit, squirt."

"She belongs to Haku-kun." Naruto mentioned, still busy writing.

"You don't say?" Jiraiya blinked down at the bunny, "I bet you're a vicious little sucker underneath it all, in that case. Aren't you?"

Gamakichi paid Jiraiya a brief hello and goodbye after finishing his meal, and then left to go home and rest. Out of curiosity, the Toad Sage also read the note Haku had sent. Even though he was displeased with the boy's rash actions, he couldn't help but crack a smile at how remarkably well he was doing. Perhaps it was best they all split up in the end, he thought. He wasn't feeling hungry, so after Naruto had finished with his reply he informed him they would be leaving, "We have a lot of ground to cover, Naruto. Where we're going next is one of the more treacherous countries we'll pass through."

"Sure, just give me a second." Naruto waved off his concerns, and tied his reply onto Pua's bandana, "You have a safe trick back okay, cute little bunny? Don't go picking fights with lions anymore." Pua ran off dutifully, having the route home partially memorized and leaving the rest up to her sense of smell.

After that they left the restaurant and Jiraiya continued, "Listen good, squirt. Agatsuma warned me that there has been some shady activity in the Bear Country which is just beyond the border here. A few Leaf shinobi have gone there responding to complaints about thieves and other paranoid requests, but it seems they haven't encountered any problems. We're going to check it out."

"Have you ever been there before, Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked, "Or are we flying by the seat of our pants again?"

"I've visited a few times. The village there is very secretive and kind of pretty." He smiled at the memory, "Though the people are cranky, talented bastards."

* * *

It was a two days journey across the country border before they entered the Land of Bears. Naruto observed how there were no bears to be found, probably because of the geologic peril that threatened local wildlife. Steep cliffs carved an intricate network through the mountains, and fuming out of every crag was a noxious, yellow gas that obscured the ravine bottom.

"That's poison gas in that canyon." Jiraiya warned his pupil as they strolled along the edge of the cliff, "It spews up from vents along a dormant volcano, and it'll kill you easy if you breathe it in, so...do me a favor and be careful?"

Naruto nodded, "I can do that."

It was a cautious hike east across the lip of the gorge, but eventually the tension subsided and Naruto had his mentor snorting in barely controlled laughter with some very rude jokes. Not until recently Naruto had absolutely refused to endorse the filthy books Jiraiya wrote, but as nonchalant tempting and adolescent inquisitiveness kept up, the blonde boy was gradually being educated. He was surprisingly detached when reading Jiraiya's work. His teacher was almost offended that Naruto was so physically impervious to what he was reading about, or if he had absolutely no clue what any of it _meant._

Periodically there was the awkward question or observation that did come up. One of the more recent ones happened to be, "Ero-sennin...squeezing a lady's boobs isn't going to make her fall to the floor howling for more. You're delusional and gross."

"It's for dramatic effect, kid." Jiraiya said, partly defensive, "What hurts me most is that you pass off my work as garbage when...who knows? You may need inspiration and draw on my techniques one day for that special someone–"

Such speculation earned the Sage an immediate and painful black eye.

Those thoughts evaporated, however, when a stranger appeared on the opposite side of the divide. He was moving fast after catching sight of the trespassing Leaf ninja, and his face was obscured by a gas mask. He drew out a crossbow that fired an arrow across the gorge, and after it sunk into the bark of a tree, he ran across the rope attached to it. Jiraiya stopped in his tracks, "Oh crap...looks like the welcoming committee has arrived."

Naruto assumed he was being sarcastic, "I'll take care of it then, Ero-sensei. It's been a while since the last brawl!" He sprung off, maybe a bit too excited, and somehow avoided the incoming shuriken. He sent a shadow clone in first, who exchanged punches with the attacker before detonating. The foreign ninja flew backward, slamming against a tree trunk, the wind knocked out of him. Naruto disappeared, employing his Body Flicker ability, and sailed past the opponent before hurling a brace of kunai. The other shinobi floundered, forming hand seals, "Kujaku Myoho!"

A tail of violet chakra fanned out behind the stranger, and snapped forward, deflecting the kunai. Naruto balked at the counter, _'How could he block with only his chakra?' _A spare shadow clone that had been hiding in wait ambushed the unknown ninja, barreling into him unexpectedly. The blow sent the stranger crashing towards the cliff's edge. Conscience kicked in and Naruto dove ahead, seizing the unknown shinobi's wrist before he plummeted to his death.

The stranger, back on his feet, tore his hand out of Naruto's grasp. His voice was lacking gratitude, "What do you think you're doing so close to the Hidden Star Village?"

"Hidden...Star Village?" Naruto mumbled, glancing over to Jiraiya, "Are these the cranky people?"

The Sage patted his pupil on the head, "Settle down, Naruto." He looked to the stranger, "No need to be so impolite, kiddo, attacking my student like that. I thought I'd drop by to have a chat with Akahoshi."

The stranger removed his gas mask. He was about Naruto's age and had a very serious face. His olive hair was braided and thrown over his shoulder, and the intensity in his chestnut eyes made Naruto take a step back. "You know Akahoshi-sama?" He asked.

"Pft! Kid, do you know who you're talking to? I'm the Legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya, and you ought to show more respect!" Jiraiya snapped impatiently.

"Oh! Forgive me, Jiraiya-sama." He apologized finally, "My name is Sumaru, and I would be happy to take you to my village."

"He comes too." Jiraiya tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier..." Naruto smiled at the other boy, "Guess I was itchy for a fight, but if you're so protective of your home it must be a great place right? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sumaru relaxed visibly, and a small smile dawned on his face, "Nice to meet you, Naruto-san." He led them down further along the cliff to where a conveniently placed rope bridge had gone unnoticed. After crossing it safely to the other side, Sumaru walked ahead of them, keeping watch for other intruders as he led the Leaf ninja to the sanctity of his home.

"I didn't know you were familiar with the Star Village, Ero-sensei." Naruto commented quietly, "Actually...I didn't know about this place period."

"As you've seen, I've got connections." Jiraiya told him, "Though honestly, I've only ever spoken with Akahoshi once back during the war."

"Huh. So...what are we doing here anyway?"

Jiraiya's voice lowered, "It's always nice to be welcomed to a shinobi village with food and a warm bed...but something fishy has been going on down here and we're going to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

**tigerowl: A relatively quick write that explained a whole lot. Next chapter is centered on Gaara if you can't guess from his exclusion here. I can't believe how easily I pick up germs from little kids because I'm already sucking down Dayquil/Nyquil or whatever the heck it is. I'll edit this, find some tissues and then go to bed. Goodnight.**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 8- For Your Consideration


	8. For Your Consideration

**A/N: Isumo is retiring from writing, and while it makes my heart bleed that he's off for the real world, I know he'll stop back sometimes and bring me coffee. Undertaking the rest of this on my own– yes, this is tigerowl speaking, will be a challenge. You can count on me working my butt off, as well as some delays in updates. Wow. **_**I have a life.**_** Or plan on purchasing one anyway.**

Chapter 8- For Your Consideration

In the days following the spastic, half-hearted Sound invasion of Hidden Sand, Gaara found it much easier not to sleep. He had done away with it altogether after aiding in the execution of Miosuke. Temari and Kankuro were glad to finally be rid of such a heartless traitor, but he could not share in their relief. The insomnia he had suffered from as a child had returned, but it was not nearly as torturous as it had been in the past.

His workload expanded as his time was spent more efficiently. Reports were completed in the dead hours of night, and though his strength waned at times, he was still able to train Matsuri without giving indication of his new predicament to her. Gaara welcomed new assignments without complaint, and was quickly becoming one of the most respected jounnin in the village. Gaara suspected that neglecting sleep was one of the wisest moves he had made, besides the fact that he would dream in broad daylight at slow hours of the day.

Last night had been no exception. He had sat on his bed for nine hours examining economic files that would be reviewed by the council. When morning arrived Gaara simply tied up the work and dressed for a new day. His mind went briefly to whether or not he'd have the patience to train Matsuri after reading so many trivial, monetary complaints. He wouldn't be able to, of course, once he remembered she was off on a two day mission with another gennin team.

Slipping the binder beneath his arm, Gaara exited his room and shuffled down the hallway with the grace of a zombie. He managed not to fall down the main flight of stairs and reach the first floor of the mansion safely, then gave a curt, throaty greeting to his older brother. Kankuro was seated in the kitchen and enjoying breakfast, that was, until he saw Gaara appear looking slightly haggard. He told his brother to sit down and eat up.

"Er...what's with your face today?" Kankuro pointed at him with his chopsticks, "Those bags under your eyes, I mean."

Gaara's gaze went from his bowl, to his brother, and back to the bowl, "Are you serious?"

"Well shit! I always knew you've had them for...forever, but now they're," He paused, "I don't know— more pronounced? You look like you lost a fight with a mallet."

The red haired nin flicked a lentil at Kankuro's face, "The next time you're tempted, tell me outright how beautiful I am instead of making useless observations."

Kankuro sighed deeply and then took a bite of egg. That last bit on his brother's part was surprisingly light-hearted, but something was still out of place. He noted the collection of paperwork his younger brother had with him. He hadn't seen it before so it was probably new, _'How long has he been working on that crap? No, I'll rephrase that. How long has it been since he __**hasn't **__been working on that crap?'_

"Are you okay?" Kankuro tried again, more directly, "Sleeping alright? You look a little out of it today."

Right on the money– but if his siblings were still in the dark about it he preferred to keep it that way. Just one less thing for them to worry about. "I'm alright." Gaara confirmed, then crammed a pickled radish in his mouth.

Kankuro dismissed it after that and Temari showed up looking refreshed and wide awake, a sharp contrast to the others. She knocked Kankuro in the head with a serving spoon after discovering the alarming lack of rolled omelets on the table, "Not gonna save any for me, huh, glutton? A woman has to eat at some point so–"

"Alright, take some of mine if you have to nag..." He offered her the rolls he had not touched, "Good morning to you too, Temari. Nice hair– sticking up like that–" She hit him again and took the food, feeling vindicated.

She sat down next to Gaara, kissing his temple in greeting, "You look tired, baby brother. Up for a mission today or do we hang back and train?"

"I'm ready for whatever is asked of me." He told her, pouring the tea, "Pass the mustard when you can."

Temari paused in her selection of food and then glanced to Kankuro. The expression on his face matched her own, and they looked back at Gaara together. "Try not to sound so grown up, okay?" She chuckled quietly, "Feel free to tease and whine a little."

He smiled and Temari was able to relax, eventually passing him the mustard he had asked for. Kankuro was apparently familiar with the financial reports Gaara was handling, and brought it up, "Can you believe that they're actually willing to cut trade with The Tea Country? It's like the council expects a farm to just spring up out here so we don't have to import as much."

"The drought is worrying them. We pay too much for water as it is, and The Tea Country doesn't contribute as much as The Fire Country, or The Bird Country, for that matter."

While her brothers debated the issue, Temari noticed the messenger hawk that had perched expectantly on the ledge of an open window. She took the note that it had delivered, and read it briefly before interrupting the discussion. "Speaking of the council they want to see Gaara immediately." Temari informed them, "Finish it up."

The hawk departed, and the three of them wrapped up breakfast before setting out. The assembly room was situated in a large cavern that had been carved into the cliff side. It was stuffy and uncomfortable navigating down the dimly lit halls, but it opened up into a vast antechamber complete with a wide table and plenty of seats. It was unusually crowded, for some reason.

Baki ushered them over to where he was standing before the village elders. He gave a critical look to Temari and Kankuro, "What are you two doing here? Your brother was the only one required to attend."

"Felt like it." Kankuro answered gruffly, "What the heck is the big to-do here anyway?"

"You'll see soon enough." He pointed to a row of empty seats just behind him, "Wait there. It's just as well you're here, since you were bound to find out sooner or later. Gaara, approach the panel please."

The red haired nin crossed over to where the elders of the Sand village were gathered. A few other ninja, mainly jounnin, stood nearby Gaara– Baki included. The council members watched Gaara with steady, squinting eyes, their faces solemn and wrinkled. The occupants of the room fell silent when the head elder spoke, "This committee has determined that there are only two worthy nominees for the title of Kazekage remaining within this village, since the death of the Fourth, and the untimely demise of Orahira Haiji– his second in command..."

Gaara's ears were pounding with such information. He had never known that his father had a planned successor, or that this person had died before their time. His stomach churned with uncertainty. He doubted he wanted to stay and hear the rest of what the head councilman had to say. Baki stood next to him, muttering for him to stay calm.

"I, Soi Masateru, will announce the candidates for the Fifth Kazekage." The old man croaked, trying to sound important. The jounnin in the room looked restless, and it was then Temari and Kankuro understood what all the hubbub was about.

'_We're picking the new village leader, eh? About damn time.' _Kankuro thought to himself, folding his arms, _'This could get ugly. Not many people were as strong as Haiji-sama...but he went and killed himself when his girlfriend betrayed us for Sound...' _He looked sidelong to Temari, who also appeared tense, _'There are a couple of people here who are worthy...but probably just as emotionally frail as Haiji.'_

"The primary nominee and long-time servant of this village, Baki..." Masateru glared down at the jounnin disapprovingly, "Was informed of his selection, but earlier forfeited the billet. His reason for decline was expressed in so that he believes himself unfit for the position..."

Baki's eyes were trained intensely on the floor. Those around him were hushed, seeing that Masateru was keen on humiliating him for his decision in front of the entire assembly. "He's cruel...that old buzzard." Temari hissed to her brother, "I hope the other poor slob they picked is brave enough to turn him down too..."

"This circumstance leaves only the secondary candidate for consideration." Masateru went on roughly, "Accomplished jounnin and third child of our late Yondaime, Sabaku no Gaara."

The silence in the room became a soft buzz of whispers and confusion. Temari reached over and placed her palm beneath Kankuro's jaw, knowing it was about to hit the floor. Gaara, front and center to the council, stood like a solitary totem after all of the other anxious jounnin had leapt away from him in shock. His brother and sister felt their hearts ache for him as he stood, completely alone, staring in disbelief at Masateru and his peers.

Baki was too ashamed of himself to even look at Gaara in that moment. Silence came over the room when the head councilman gave the young jounnin permission to speak. Gaara was able to keep his composure, by some miracle, and spoke pointedly to Masateru, "Soi-sama...I know that you are aware that I am a former Leaf ninja, and that I have lived in the Hidden Leaf Village most of my life..."

All ears were focused on Gaara when he continued, "My allegiance to that village will never be extinguished...even if I do accept the title of Kazekage. Would you be willing to have a leader who hails from two different countries?"

"What nonsense are you speaking, young man?" An elderly woman answered sharply, "The late Third Hokage, deceitful as he was in hiding you, could never take from you your heritage. You were born in this land where wind flows through your veins. Here there is no question of your credibility or strength."

Something like anger washed over Gaara. How could they view Sarutobi as a deceitful leader? _'He saved my __**life**__...from __**these **__people.' _He kept his emotions in check as he tried to think clearly, _'They must think I feel victimized or something like that for being kept in Leaf...but if I were to become Kazekage...I could change that view. Ties between Leaf and Sand would be stronger than ever!'_

His heart wrenched, _'But I still can't do it.'_

Baki finally came to stand beside him, finally having overcome his embarrassment. There was a concerned look on his face, and there seemed to be an unspoken apology to Gaara for letting such a cumbersome matter fall to him. _'He never intended this for me...but he certainly couldn't endure it himself...how do I–?'_

"Have you come to a decision, Gaara-sama?" Masateru asked carefully, seeing traces of confoundment and fury glance across the young jounnin's face.

His shoulders trembled for a moment, restraining his indignation. Gaara hated how the idea had suddenly downsized into a yes or no question. It was so much more– a massive commitment and burden and privilege...it made him feel sick to his stomach. _'If I also decline...I will come across as an even bigger mutineer than Baki.' _It was then he realized he couldn't say no.

"Soi-sama..."

But he could avoid it somewhat.

"May I request a few days to consider this proposal?" Gaara queried, adding, "Deeply and seriously consider it?"

There was a brief uproar of objections from the other jounnin who felt cheated, but Baki howled at them for silence, which was quickly achieved. After consulting with a few other elders, Masateru responded, "You may...and be sure to consider carefully, Gaara-sama." He redirected to the entire assembly, "This meeting is adjourned! We will meet again in five days for the candidate's answer." After that he and his fellow elders stood.

With respect for the council all those seated also rose, and waited until the committee had exited the antechamber. Gaara left almost immediately after, closely followed by his siblings. It was a dizzying trip through the corridors back out into fresh air. Gaara could not think of anything to say to his brother and sister as they followed him down the street.

Kankuro had finally gotten a grip on himself, and spoke quietly to his brother, "Holy shit...you know...I was expecting some kind of shenanigans to go down when we went in there, but...not all of...that, per se..."

They stopped walking, and Gaara turned to face his siblings. His face was the epitome of discomfort. There was no doubt that there was absolutely nothing they could say or do at the time that would help him relax. In that case, Temari thought, might as well deal with this straight up. "Gaara...do you think you can go through with this?" She asked him.

He was silent. He played the scenario over again in his head, and then fast-forwarded to when he'd be in office, managing the village and protecting all of those who needed him. The only thing he really had an objection to, minute as it was, was the **one **thing he could **never **let go of. If he was in Sand under such constraints it only made sense that Leaf would be almost unreachable.

"I need to see Sakura." Gaara announced, breathing deeply, "I need to talk to her."

Face to face. No more messages or keepsakes in the mail. He knew his reply had not answered Temari's question, but he simply couldn't get his mind off of the matter. If he could not touch that girl's beautiful face one last time before throwing his future into some godforsaken desert and the dust-swept collection of homes clustered within it, he'd probably do exactly what Orahira Haiji had done and check out early.

"Relax, Gaara." Temari was rubbing a soothing circle against his back, "You've got five days to get your affairs in order. From there it's either: a) Humor that ugly old bastard and take the position and hope you can arrange an ambassador project with Leaf, or, b) Turn him down, get publically humiliated, kidnap Sakura and marry her. Perhaps c) Which entails kidnapping her **before **you take the position?" She smiled at him, "What do you find most appealing?"

"That really is..." He sighed, rubbing his temples, "A tough choice...although B does seem to have its merits…"

"Let's take a breather..." Kankuro suggested, and they followed without question and parked themselves on a roadside bench. They sat in age order, and in the middle, Kankuro had rested his arms around the shoulders of both siblings on either side of him. "So..." He began lowly, "Anyone have an idea how to finagle out of this one?"

The three of them sat in silence, stewing over the matter. Other than what Temari had come up with on the spot, no other solutions were rising to the top of the resolution barrel.

Baki's appearance was most welcome at that point. Perhaps he could bail Gaara out with some cockamamie scheme of his own? "I'm sorry about all of this, Gaara." The jounnin sounded genuinely remorseful, "I never wanted to put any pressure on you. I only hesitated because I didn't feel entitled to make a decision without you being there as well."

Clearly that had backfired. The council had not taken too kindly to his reluctance, and they were not willing to budge on finding another candidate unless it was wholly necessary. Baki added onto the apology, "I can negotiate later on if it comes to it. If you decide that you can't take the position I will accept it in your stead."

"But you don't want it." Gaara reminded him, "No one wants the title...except for the unfit."

Baki chuckled, "Yes, the unfit– well put." He sighed after that, "This never should have fallen to you...as a veteran of this village something like this is first and foremost my responsibility. It's just...being Kazekage has always been more of a burden than a gift..."

"I understand perfectly." The red haired nin agreed, "I'll need time to clear my head and think about this."

"Then you'd probably want to look into a mission that's available." Baki advised, "Guards are needed to protect an architect at the southern tip of the Wind Country. Your team could handle it easy, and...take some time to reflect while you're at it."

There was a pause, and before Gaara could accept the terms Temari interrupted loudly, "Oh! Baki! Such a shame you couldn't have told us sooner!" She stood up, yanking Kankuro to his feet by his elbow, "Kankuro and I can't take a mission right now..."

"We...can't?" He whispered to her near inaudibly, looking for a reason.

"We're too sick to go– Kankuro served some bad tuna yesterday and we've been throwing up sporadically and battling rashes all night." Her face became convincingly ashen, "We ought to wait until the food poisoning passes before taking another mission..."

"I've **never** in my life served spoiled food–" Kankuro changed his phrasing after Temari jabbed him in the side, "Er...until yesterday...ugh. Yeah...need to get some more rest." He still didn't quite get it, but luckily, Gaara had caught on to what his sister was trying to set up.

"They aren't up to it, Baki." Gaara assured the befuddled jounnin. Before he could suggest another team that could be sent, Gaara proposed his solution, "I want the mission, but I also want to put in a request for aid from Leaf."

"That's more expensive, Gaara." Baki admonished lightly.

"I know people who work for less." Gaara smirked, knowing there were plenty of shinobi who could be taken advantage of, "Chances are good I can recruit at least two others for cheap."

Baki saw the logic, inwardly cackled at the foolhardiness of Leaf ninja, and then calmly agreed to Gaara's idea. "Don't be too cheap," He warned, "The Hokage might think we're up to something. She doesn't know that nominations are being examined in Suna right now...and it's better if it stays that way.'

He nodded, giving a grateful look to Temari, "Of course. I'll send word immediately to Konoha, and once backup arrives we'll head for the coast."

* * *

Not a short time later in the not-too-distant Leaf village, Tsunade was examining a mission proposal from Sand that had been sent by messenger hawk. There was an express, slightly urgent request for Haruno Sakura to attend, and the Hokage would've obliged had it not been for the fact that her apprentice was already dispatched on a mission. She got the feeling from reading the rushed details that the sender would not be pleased if the ninja specific to the message were not available.

"I'll just have to send substitutes..." And she actually felt bad about it, because the solicitation was for such little money...and such miserable work, "I'll send a few extra grunts...splitting the wages could ease this up."

Not ten minutes later Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Sato, Maito Tama and Hyuga Hinata were lined up in her office. Tsunade's briefing was more of an advertisement in the hope it would distract from the low pay, "Unlike the winter chill here, the desert is reliably warm all year round, albeit it's cooler this season, but you should think of this as a vacation considering how very little is expected of you."

"Is that really the mindset you want to instill in us, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru verified, "Be warned, _Hatake Sato _is with us, so there's no need to prompt him to bring his beach chair..."

"Like I'd lug it all the way out there!" Sato snorted at the idea, "Besides, Shika-kun, you'd probably use it to watch clouds in your free time..."

"Are you through?" Tsunade groaned, "Get out of here already. This mission came up suddenly so you don't want to be late for the employer!"

Later on, after packing what supplies they needed, the team made good time through the River Country, but were buffeted by the unforgiving heat just beyond in the Land of Wind. They trekked through the sand dunes, heads bowed to avoid looking into the sun directly. It might have helped if they'd had previous experience with the desert, because Tsunade had completely misinformed them.

"It's so hot even lava would complain..." Sato panted, wiping sweat from his brow, "How the hell do people survive out here anyway?"

"It can't be that difficult." Tama observed optimistically, "Though, Sato-kun...was it really wise to wear your jacket out here?"

"I've got to admit...it wasn't wise at all." He laughed at himself, "It's chilly back home, but here it's like the land winter forgot!"

"That was so poetic, Sato-kun." Hinata was smiling. Her teammate began to fall behind as he stripped off the unhelpful garment, revealing only a fishnet shirt underneath. Shikamaru barked at him to keep up and the Hatake quickly caught up with the rest of his team.

Sato watched Tama from the corner of his eye, proud of how far she had come. After achieving gennin rank, her parents had found out about it after she had gone on her first mission. They reacted less disastrously than what had been anticipated. It did help that Kakashi was her mentor, which was a step above Ken's brother, ironically. Her mother had actually been happy for her, after much persuading on Tama's part. Her father, on the other hand, had reluctantly given his blessing but only after making her pledge to air on the side of caution.

After that things had settled. Tama was an active member of Team 7 and took many missions after quickly becoming one of Tsunade's favorites. Her charisma and efficiency only added to her considerable skill, and both Kiba and Sakura had come to trust her without hesitation, improving the overall team. No one spoke about Sasuke in those days, because broaching the subject in Tama's presence was somewhat taboo. She could still sense their anxiousness at times.

Currently the eldest kunoichi was having a pleasant conversation with Hinata, so Sato assumed he should chat with the team leader. He fell in step beside the Nara, "Hey, Shikamaru. I was just wondering about that crack you made about me back at home...do you not take me seriously or do I just annoy you?"

"Neither." He admitted, "I actually wanted you to bring the beach chair."

"Oh." Sato grinned after a moment, "You could have just said so, but hey– you never know. We might be pretty busy on this one."

"I have my doubts." Shikamaru said, then turning back to the girls just behind them, "We're here. Those walls ahead are the village gates." They looked out onto the horizon where cliffs parted just at a trench that, if none were mistaken, led into the Sand village.

They picked up speed, wary to stay on top of the sand with chakra, and neared the allied village. They stopped just outside of the tremendous stone barrier, and greeted a guard who asked what their business was. "We're answering a request that was made for Leaf." Shikamaru notified him.

The guard nodded in understanding, and then called up to a higher level of the gate, "Oi! Gaara-sama! Your team just arrived!"

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata squeaked in surprise.

"Gaara-_sama?_" Sato chimed in addition.

A gust of sand followed quickly after and, sure enough, Gaara stood before them looking expectant. Tama had to hold back a gasp at the sight of him. She had always been a little uneasy around the red head since he had squashed Sato in the Chunnin Exams, but there was something about him that was vastly different. It could have been the near completely black outfit that complemented his mysterious good looks, or maybe that he had added an inch or two in height already. They all had grown, incidentally, but they were not keen to notice that factoid.

"Gaara-sama, huh?" Shikamaru looked enlightened, "I didn't know you were from a noble family. Scratch that– I barely know your family."

"My family isn't as noble so much as it is respectable." Gaara amended, his eyes searching through the group of Leaf ninja, "Where's–?"

"Where's who?" Shikamaru was frowning, "Not enough people for you, or is this bunch just unimpressive looking?"

These people were his friends, and it hurt that he felt such disappointment after seeing them again at last. Instead of making a fuss about Sakura, as he initially planned to, he took a deep breath before welcoming them to Suna. Hinata was the first to respond with a friendly hug, and he noted her change in appearance. "You're wearing your hair long now." Gaara observed, "Naruto-kun will like that, no doubt."

"E-Eh!" She blushed, trying to explain, "It's the tradition of the Main Family of my clan but...if you say so, Gaara-kun."

Sato was also very glad to see his moody friend again, and introduced him to Tama. Gaara recalled the distant Tanabata Festival and the news of how Sato, and this particular kunoichi, were engaged to be married. He felt an apology was in order about the exams, but she waved it off, seeing how rueful he was, "No hard feelings, Gaara-sama." She told him, deciding to treat him with respect. He recovered from the awkwardness and managed to push Sakura out of his mind...for the moment.

He lead the way back out into the desert, briefing them on more up to date details of their mission. The group traveled southeast for the rest of the day until reaching the coastline. Gently rolling cliffs overlooked the sea, and as the sun set the Leaf ninja set up camp as Gaara instructed. They would reach their destination the following morning. The shinobi huddled around a small fire as the temperature dropped rapidly.

The Sand jounnin figured that if there was anyone who would know why Sakura was absent, it would be her friend. He sat beside Hinata near the fire and asked, "Hinata-chan, is there any particular reason the Hokage could not send Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun. Sakura-chan and Ino-san are on an important mission with Shizune-san, she told me before she left." Hinata explained quietly, "Hokage-sama must have known that it would bother you if she couldn't attend...so she sent more people. I know you must...miss her terribly."

Gaara stared into the spitting flames, "It can't be helped. There are...things I need to discuss with her, but they'll have to wait. I shouldn't have so readily assumed she could come out here."

Hinata was a remarkably sympathetic person, and always had been in his time knowing her. When they were young children he had been amused by her shyness and silent devotion to Naruto, but presently he held her in the highest respect for her loyalty and courage. He was certain that she was struggling just as much in the absence of Naruto as he was with Sakura. Gaara decided against telling her about his nomination to become Godaime. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his friends– while he still could.

The next day the ninja followed the coast further south. The ocean breeze was a wonderful relief from the staggering, dry heat of the desert they had endured. By mid day the ninja spotted a small, sea side town just at the land's edge. Beside the bay a huge facility had been built into a plateau and was clearly still under construction. Several water collection vats sat behind a levy that held back the tossing waves.

The mission's parameters were relatively straightforward. The chief architect needed replacement guards to supervise and ensure the safety of the workers. It would be a relatively short mission, and hopefully accidents could be avoided altogether. The worst they were expected to deal with were dangerously high temperatures and possible equipment malfunction– standard C-rank blotter.

They followed a sandy path ahead to the work site, and after entering the premises, a tough-looking woman with gray hair greeted them. The hard lines of her old face formed a welcoming smile, "Here they are! The new ninja! It's about ruddy time you lot showed up."

"You are Mara?" Gaara asked and received an affirmative nod, "I am Gaara, and here with me are comrades from the Leaf village."

Shikamaru introduced his team with less enthusiasm, and Mara proceeded to take them into the interior of the property. On the way the older woman filled them in on the situation, "I'm a volunteer from the Wave Country. You mentioned Tazuna, right?" She looked to Gaara, Hinata, and Sato, "He's a friend of mine, we've worked together for ages! You could say that Wave is renowned for shoreline engineering these days because many different countries are employing us now."

"When did the Wind daimyo request the construction of this water treatment plant?" Gaara asked curiously, "I'm aware that now our country is experiencing a drought, but we've had no news of this."

"Long time ago...five? Six months? It went quick though." Mara held open the tarp covering the entrance to a roomy tent, "In here everyone, I want you to rest up before I put you all to work."

After the shinobi had slipped past the canvas she followed, continuing her explanation, "It's not just for The Land of Wind, you know. Investors from The River Country, just next door, were kind enough to help out…all their damned rivers empty out in this estuary." Her laugh was dry, "But hell— people in the desert kind of need water anyhow, don't you think?"

She mentioned how her last guards had returned home the night before to The Grass Village, "I'm glad for them too, because they've been with us from the start– really nice guys." Mara notified them that once the last of the massive carbon filters were installed there would be two days of inspection before the plant could begin piping in seawater and desalinating it.

She stepped out of the tent after she had finished briefing the new recruits, "Take some time to unwind in here and I'll have some food sent in for you. Gather your energy for later because you're gonna need it!"

Mara left quickly after that and the group settled down to relax without much thought. The ground was covered with mats to lie on and a number of cots were set up around the pavilion. Gaara spread out on a cot, sighing deeply, and looked off to his right unthinkingly. On the floor Tama was sitting cross-legged with Sato stretched out in front of her. She cradled his head in her lap while he dozed, absently combing her fingers through his hair. Gaara turned and faced the opposite side of the tent.

The open display of affection troubled him, especially in the absence of Sakura. He was not sure how to deal with his own frustrations, let alone make a decision on accepting the title of Kazekage. Gaara made sure not to glance back at the two cuddling ninja after that.

Food arrived on a large spread with two workers. They greeted the shinobi animatedly before hurrying back to work. Shikamaru lounged near the low table, picking at the food that was not very appetizing. None of them ate very much, and opted for staying very still in order to beat the sweltering heat. Hinata eventually settled near Gaara, her hair tied up to keep off of her neck.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." He mumbled tiredly.

"Gaara-kun...I was wondering why Haku-kun couldn't join us for this mission." Hinata asked quietly, "Is he busy? Or does he not much like the desert?"

"The hospital back in Suna is always hectic, and woefully under-staffed these days." He answered, and that much was true, "Haku-kun stays where he is needed most."

Gaara wondered how he had gotten away with the lie, and wondered if it was even necessary that Hinata stay in the dark about it. _'No. There may come a point where she forgets herself and mentions it. If the Hokage finds out that Haku is not with me there will be strife.' _He reminded himself, _'It's better if she's under the same impression as everyone else.'_

"I understand. I'm glad Haku-kun has found a talent." Hinata folded her arms on the side of the cot, resting her chin on top of them, "I miss us all being together, you know? It's been so long...I hope you and Naruto-kun and Haku-kun come home soon."

"That is my hope as well." Gaara agreed weakly, "Tell me what I've missed, Hinata-chan."

The Hyuga recounted events in the Leaf Village that Gaara had not been present for, and a surprising number of them, to his wonderment, involved Sakura. He listened with his eyes closed, envisioning the pink haired girl's face.

* * *

The afternoon passed in a smoldering haze, and the ninja in the tent napped in the shade of the pavilion to conserve energy. Gaara, still unable to achieve sleep, watched his teammates doze peacefully while trying to preserve some of his own strength. His mind passed in and out of awareness, and occasionally one of the Leaf ninja would stir only to use the bathroom or get a drink of water.

Twilight painted the evening sky with a vibrant sunset along the coast, and the red light stretched through an opening in the tent, illuminating Sato's sleeping face. Eventually he woke up, realizing he had fallen into a deep sleep on one of the cots in the pavilion. The silver haired nin shifted to stretch his arms, but found there was no room to facilitate the movement. Tama was curled up against him on the mattress, her sleep undisturbed by his stirring.

Sato wasn't used to such intimate proximity, and supposed they had forgotten themselves after finding a comfortable place to nap. _'It's no big deal, and technically...we're allowed to be this close to each other. And yet...' _He sat up, stretching at last, _'It's still a bit weird to be snuggling with my childhood friend. I can't blame her really, she's fifteen and never had a boyfriend...I hope she understands that she shouldn't wait for me.'_

He realized they must have been out for a few hours, because the rest of the team had already left. It couldn't have been all that important if they had been left behind, Sato reasoned, so he relaxed, looking back to Tama. Even if he wasn't really attracted to her, he could acknowledge that she was a beautiful girl right then. Her raven hair had settled in waves across her shoulders, and the lines of her face were tranquil and delicate. At times he forgot her specialty was hand to hand combat.

"I'm...worried about you being on my uncle's team." He said softly, half to himself, "I don't want Kiba freaking you out..."

Out of curiosity Sato reached out his hand and touched her arm. The girl's skin was as smooth as velvet beneath his fingertips, and he felt something in his chest tighten wistfully. She really was something to be coveted. _'Even if she's supposed to be mine one day...I...I don't know! It's sort of like I've been handed treasure for free when I didn't do anything to earn it. I don't deserve diddly-shit, least of all her patience.' _After a few careless moments Sato withdrew, slightly overwhelmed by her presence.

Tama woke when the caresses ended, "Hm...why'd you stop?"

That certainly had his attention. Sato couldn't answer that question, or even better, why he had _started _in the first place. "I dunno." He replied, gently running a knuckle against her arm once more, "Why do you have to be so darn soft?"

She shrugged, "I suppose I'll be rough and wrinkly by 40, but I have a way to go, huh?" She sat up, enjoying how he laughed at her joke. The truth was she was hoping that when she did reach that age, he'd be there to let her know if there was a difference.

They straightened themselves out and then left the tent. Outside of the pavilion Hinata greeted them, as if she had anticipated their awakening, "Did you two have a nice rest?" They answered affirmatively, and continued ahead with the Hyuga to find Gaara and Shikamaru embroiled in a game of shogi. The board had been set up on a bench just overlooking the construction sight. The Nara had his feet propped up on Gaara's calabash.

"Seriously, what are we here for?" Sato complained about the lack of action. Weren't guards supposed to guard something? Instead they had napped away the afternoon and were having a grand old time! Tsunade had been right in one respect– it was more of a vacation than a mission. The lack of peril was unusual, all of Sato's teammates agreed, though Shikamaru had no objection to that.

Time passed and the board game war between Leaf and Sand shinobi dragged on. Gaara was surprisingly skilled, the spectators found, but Shikamaru was always four or five steps ahead of him. On one of the Nara's turns there was an abrupt shudder from the construction yard and a huge beam of welded metal slipped from a forklift. Without so much as blinking Gaara raised a hand and with an unspoken order, halted the slab in its descent with his sand, and saved two unsuspecting workers in the process. They cheered.

Disaster averted– the game resumed. _'Okay.' _Sato conceded, _'So there are some dangers out here that we've got to keep an eye out for. But still, it looks like Gaara could clean up the whole thing on his own.' _

A short while later Shikamaru was impressed Gaara had forced the game into an absolute deadlock– neither side was victorious. Mara would come and go, sometimes asking them to inspect objects or use their chakra to climb up to the more dangerous areas around collection towers and read off serial numbers. All seemed well for a while, and with some stolen time, Hinata, Tama, and Sato walked around the perimeter of the construction sight. An off-duty worker let them borrow a fishing pole and the three ventured out onto an upraised jetty.

"So...how would you rate my uncle as a sensei, Tama?" Sato asked curiously, leaning on the guard rail of the walkway, "He's not totally boring is he?"

"Well...no..." She took a moment to think, straightening out the fishing line, "Kakashi-sensei is a bit...um...late sometimes," Sato rolled his eyes at the remark, "Incredibly knowledgeable...clever and outspoken, one might say...even literary–"

"_Literary?_" Sato spat, "That's not a biography of the Dalai Lama he's reading, you know!"

"There! All finished!" Hinata handed the fishing pole back to Tama after she had wedged a piece of tuna on the hook, "Do you think we'll catch anything?"

"You can cheat...if you want." Tama suggested smilingly, and Hinata took the advice, scanning the water briefly with her Byakugan. She directed the older girl to cast in the direction of the nearest fish, both pleased with their smooth cooperation.

"But really, though, porn novels aside– he's teaching you stuff right?" Sato pressed the matter, hoping to heaven that his uncle could exercise some tact around his newest pupil.

"He taught me three new jutsu last week just to keep me on par with Sakura-chan and Kiba-kun." Tama assured him, "He's a great teacher and I really am grateful...though honestly...I get the feeling he's a little upset with me."

Sato's azure eyes narrowed, "It's not because of Sasuke, is it?"

"No! Sasuke's got nothing to do with it! It's some of the techniques I already know– from Uncle Gai." Tama clarified, "He says they're very dangerous and shouldn't be handed down to ninja so early in their career."

Sato exchanged a thoughtful glance with Hinata before saying, "You know...my uncle is naturally uptight that way. Kakashi just doesn't want to see anyone get hurt again, I think. Besides, you're plenty capable if your uncle saw potential in you, so just give him some time to see how you fight."

"I wonder if maybe I'd be better suited to Uncle Gai's team?" Tama speculated, tapping her chin in thought.

"I hate to break it to you, Tama, but there won't be an open space there ever." Sato took the thought seriously, "They love you, I'm sure, but Tenten is their number one gal."

She was in full agreement, "She's so cool with weapons...I remember how she throttled Shikamaru-kun in the Chunnin Exam Finals."

Both Sato and Hinata, who both had very clear memories of the Finals, recounted it to Tama in fragments of their own participation. Sato's was a bit cut-off because he had consequently been beaten within an inch of his life by Gaara and hospitalized, but Hinata filled in the gaps. They passed the fishing pole down the line as they grew tired of monitoring it, taking turns story-telling, and once in Hinata's possession the line went taught.

"O-Oh!" She hadn't been prepared for a result, "A bite!"

"Nab him good, Sunshine!" Sato cheered, watching as Tama clutched her sides with laughter at the sight of the Hyuga frantically reeling in the line. To their wonder Hinata had battled with her captive valiantly, and finally wrestled a thirty-someodd centimeter mackerel over the railing. It was wide-eyed, mouth agape on the hook, and Sato managed to secure the streamlined body that was snapping back and forth in a wild struggle.

"What a catch, Hinata-chan..." Tama sighed, catching her breath after laughing. Sato unhooked the fish and Tama lifted the mackerel up by its gills to scrutinize it, "Looks like dinner to me!"

Hinata and Tama went back to the construction sight with their soon-to-be meal, and Sato returned the fishing pole to its owner, though neglected to tell him it had provided handsomely for his team. They spotted Shikamaru on top of a front loader watching the evening clouds pass by. Even he was impressed by the Hyuga girl's catch, and joined them in preparations for eating the poor creature.

"Where'd Gaara-kun go off to?" Sato asked the team leader, prodding at an infant campfire they had made, "Is he looking for food too?"

"Nah. He went with Mara after she discovered how useful his sand ability is. She's making him do all the work." Shikamaru was quite glad about it too, "When he gets back tell him you've all been working just as hard."

"What about you?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I've never worked a day in my life. No use in ruining that record now."

Hinata had remarkable skill when it came to preparing fish, which Sato knew from past missions, and the others discovered quickly after trying it themselves. They sat around the fire eating contentedly. Stars peeked out from behind clouds in the night sky, and even after waiting nearly an hour for Gaara to appear they returned to the pavilion to rest, making sure to save him some of the food if he was later interested.

Shikamaru was the first to fall asleep, predictably, and Hinata followed shortly after brushing her teeth. Once all the others were settled Tama crossed the tent to where Sato was spread out on his bed and took the spot beside him. Her chin was just level with the bridge of his nose, and Sato got a fantastic view of her rosy mouth, then curved in a comfortable smile. Again, he was deeply conflicted.

"Is this appropriate at all?" He posed a question about their nearness.

Tama raised her eyebrows slightly, "Hm? Oh, I believe it is– essentially harmless, but appropriate? Well...we are going to be married someday."

"That again." Sato sighed gently, "_Married. _It sounds like such a conventional word...then you say it and it kind of," He smiled unintentionally, "Seems heartfelt?" He cleared his throat, "Herm! What I mean is...Tama, don't you ever feel like you're missing out since you can't date other guys?"

"Other guys?" Her tone sounded as if she had no idea other men existed in the world.

"Yeah...guys like," He hesitated slightly, "Like Kiba?"

Tama's laugh echoed with the debonair of a songbird, "Kiba-kun? But he's my teammate! I don't think that I could ever view him as more than a good friend, Sato-kun."

He was relieved with her reply and at the same time identified the exact same way. _'How will I ever see you as more than my friend when I'm supposed to be your husband?' _He felt his heart wrench, _'You'll be disappointed in me. You'll want more than what I have to offer.'_

"And you?"

Sato blinked, "Huh?"

"Before we're hitched officially– do you see yourself dating another girl?" She sounded perfectly even and relaxed about the idea.

"Maybe." He admitted with a chuckle, "Naruto would kill me if I went anywhere near Sunshine, but Tenten definitely if I can get her to take me seriously one day. Hm. Ino's not bad either..." Sakura was so expressly off limits he didn't dare utter her name for fear of Gaara walking by.

"Ask Hinata-chan anyway, just for fun." Tama suggested.

Sato's face was a mix of astonishment and relief, "Why...are you so cool about it? All this dating business?"

"Well...I love you and I'd do anything to make you happy." She laughed as if it was a no-brainer, "Go explore, young ninja! Date girls and stuff. I'll wait."

Silence weighed heavily on the silver haired nin. He laid there, feeling a strange burning sensation in his throat. Her selfless loyalty had him genuinely astounded, and Sato couldn't picture it– why, of all things, of all people? _'Me?' _Sato closed his eyes, slowing his nervous breaths, _'Maybe she just...doesn't know any better.' _He wanted to ask her, in full, unadulterated bluntness what exactly about himself she could love, why she did, or if she'd be devastated if her feelings were unrequited.

Sato said nothing. He couldn't form the questions, and he wondered if he was too cowardly to do so or if he outright refused to say anything that might hurt her. His eyes snuck up to her's, and he could see the same calm expression on her face that had been present at the start of their discussion. There was no false pretense there, he knew. The quiet became peaceful after that, and the two studied each other with on a few inches gap between them.

"Thank you." Sato said at length, because he didn't love her back, and feared he never would, "Let's get some sleep."

She pecked his forehead in response, "Okay. Goodnight then, Sato-kun." Tama rolled over, facing her back to him and Sato let out a sigh he had not known he'd been holding. He was unable to place why he felt such an enormous guilt about the whole ordeal. Sleep did not come easy, but while he drifted off, Sato could see the past before he and Tama had known any sort of obligation– carefree and playing in the park. Smiling children.

A while later after all occupants of the tent had fallen asleep, Gaara returned from assisting Mara. He was grateful for the food that had been left for him, wondering how they had gotten their hands on such a fish. He couldn't help but notice for the second time Sato and Tama huddled so close together, bathed in moonlight and snoring peacefully. This time he did not look away.

Horrible jealousy filled him. The two were hardly serious about each other, and if things had all gone as they were supposed to, Sakura would be beside him looking that serene. _'Am I destined to not have what I wish for? To always serve others and never think about myself?' _He wanted to be selfish again, and part of him was very bitter towards the Hatake and his intended that they had no such problems.

Gaara breathed deeply, acknowledging that they were not responsible for the way things had gone. These people were his friends. Even when he hadn't been blessed with Sakura's presence he believed he should still be glad for their company. He relaxed a margin, turning his gaze to the entrance of the pavilion. Outside the moon was rimmed with silver light– a mirror of his solitude.

* * *

Hinata rose with the sun the next morning and found Gaara was already picking at the breakfast foods that had been left for them. She stretched before rolling off of her cot and crossed over to the table, "Good morning, Gaara-kun! How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you." He imagined if he had slept at all it would have been comfortable, "The others have to get up soon. Mara expects us in less than ten minutes."

"Oh." Hinata wasn't accustomed to a construction worker's schedule, "She was here recently?"

"A short while ago I spoke with her, yes." Gaara handed her a bowl of rice topped with bright colored morsels, "That's for you Hinata-chan. I tried waking Shikamaru earlier but he's proven to be incredibly stubborn."

Hinata ate from her bowl, glancing over her shoulder to where the Nara snored. After a few more bites she padded over to him, gently tapping his back and got no response whatsoever. "Incredible is a good word for it." She agreed with her red haired friend, "He's so deeply asleep..."

"Rather he doesn't take this mission seriously; he's leaving everything to me." Gaara said pointedly.

Fortunately Sato rose a few minutes later, stretching like a cat, and then strode over to Hinata, "Morning, Sunshine...morning, Gaara-kun..." He yawned sleepily, "Shika's not up yet?"

Gaara nodded, nipping at a bit of egg, "If he ever intends to wake it won't be soon."

"Hm?" The silver haired nin bounced over to the lax team leader, "Oh well, Shika-kun! You had this coming!" He kicked the Nara off of the cot with his foot, watching with satisfaction as Shikamaru fell, quickly becoming aware of the fast-approaching ground. A woeful moan followed, and before Shikamaru could stand and accuse anyone for the tumble Sato was already seated beside Gaara eating.

"You're a pest..." Shikamaru shuffled over to them, "...Hatake."

"Hinata did it!" Sato corrected him indignantly, "Why do you always pick on me, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked to her, his countenance skeptical, but to his surprise she nodded. "I certainly did." She bluffed, smiling amiably, "Good morning, Shikamaru-kun!"

"Feh." He understood they were all in on it, so he sat down to eat with them, promptly dismissing the joke. Gaara found it amusing that Hinata could play along so easily with Sato during his antics. They ate quickly and the Hyuga girl wondered if Tama also needed to be woken.

"She'll get up soon. Let's leave her be– she deserves a few extra minutes." Sato said this while grinning directly at Shikamaru, "Tama will join us in a bit."

"Shaddap already..." Shikamaru warned him, standing from the table and leading the way out of the pavilion. His teammates followed shortly after, not disturbing Tama's sleep.

As predicted Tama rose a short while later, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She brushed her arm to the side, jostled slightly by finding there was no one next to her, "Oh! Sato-kun?" She sat up on her elbows, scanning all around the tent. Disappointment sat in her stomach for a moment upon realizing she was completely alone, but Tama recovered, rolling off of the cot and combed her fingers through her hair.

Food had been left out on the table for her but she didn't have an appetite. She left the pavilion, shrugging the sleep out of her limbs. The last time she had woken up Sato had been beside her, and Tama couldn't deny it had given her a very welcome thrill. Granted, he had not been very comfortable with the proximity, but she was glad she had the chance to appreciate his endearing face up close that way. She decided not to take his absence personally since everyone else had been gone too, _'Why did they all leave early? Or...am I just late?'_

Tama rounded a corner that lead into the vast inner workings of the construction yard. There was no sign of her team, _'Where should I begin to look for them?' _There was a shuffling of feet on the opposite side of a containment unit and she froze when voices followed.

"Did you find that wench yet? If we don't kill her soon we won't get paid the full amount."

A lower voice answered, "No, I just checked the pavilion and it was empty. We'll try the south side of the lot and then the wharf."

Tama peeked her nose just around the edge of the silo, getting a glimpse of the two conspirators. Both were men; the nearest with dirty blonde hair tied in a tight braid down his back, garbed in black leather that showed off his muscular build. His partner stood with his back to Tama, terracotta hair cropped short and also in dark clothes. They turned to leave and she shrunk back, but not after noticing something that made her heart plummet into her gut.

'_Rock ninja!' _Tama pressed her back against the ridges of the silo, knowing her eyes had not fooled her when she stole a glance at their hitai-ate. She slowed her breathing, listening in silence as they negotiated for another moment until their footsteps faded in the opposite direction. Once she was fairly certain they were gone she bolted.

'_They're after Mara! But why? Where is everybody?' _Tama crossed through the center of the lot, running quickly and hoping against hope they had not noticed her. She nearly shrieked when someone stepped out in front of her but it was only a construction worker– the one who had lent her the fishing pole, "Er, is everything alright miss?"

"We might be under attack; can you please tell me where Mara is?" She panted breathlessly.

"Sweet lord! Under attack?" He wheezed disbelievingly, "She went off with your lot to the wharf, that's what I heard!"

Tama broke away from her informant immediately, navigating through the construction site back towards the pier. Her worst fear was that she would arrive too late, but thankfully there was no sign of either of the Rock ninja as she raced across the trottoir. Workers were already going back to the lot for a break, _'Where is Mara? Do they know?' _She stepped onto the opposite bank of the inlet, eyes searching frantically, _'Please let her be–!'_

"Tama-chan?"

The black haired girl whipped around, nose to nose with Hinata, "Gosh...you scared the bejesus out of me, Hinata-chan..."

Fortunately the rest of the team showed up as well with Mara just ahead of them, all appropriately confused. Shikamaru gave his attention to Tama, "I gather you have something to report since you rushed all the way over here?"

"Back in the lot...there was no mistaking it..." She took a moment to catch her breath, "I just went out to find you all and the next thing I know there are two Rock ninja! There could be more, I'm not sure...but they're after Mara."

"Blimey! What's so special about an old crone like me?" The old woman barked in astonishment.

Gaara answered promptly as they moved back out onto the bridge as a group, "You're the leader of this project. It's only natural that you'd be targeted first."

"Do you have any enemies or rivals we should be aware of now?" Shikamaru added.

Her laugh was a smoky rumble in her chest, "Well no one comes to mind...perhaps all those sore losers who I out-drank in the pubs back home, but...I honestly don't think I've annoyed enough people for this to happen."

"See, I always think that too," Sato empathized with her, "But then there's always some excuse like: _You're that idiot who broke my mailbox! _Or, _Your rent is two months past due! _There are always people who consider you a jerk even if you don't outright mess with them."

"It's nice that we had a firsthand account like that." Shikamaru sighed lowly, "Mara, make sure you stay close to Gaara. You'll benefit from his shield."

Mara took a moment to observe the red haired ninja but saw no such device on him, "Shield, eh? I don't know about that...say, what's the function of that big-ass gourd you keep lugging around, boy?"

"It's comprised of sand I use for battle." Gaara answered distractedly and Mara rolled her eyes as if to say, _Fashion fads these days..._

Nearly halfway across the lower access Hinata held out her arm suddenly, halting the entire party. Her eyes had quickly picked up on the two unknowns who were approaching, proving Tama's report true. They moved confidently, wearing smug expressions after locating their objective, and stopped about a dozen yards away from the Leaf ninja.

"Kenkichi Romjin and Yamamoto Sanae request your immediate surrender, Miss...Mara, is it?" The blonde man announced in a husky voice, "This is by order of our employer, Fukuda Tsutomu, for he wishes to acquire this facility peaceably."

"**Fukuda?**" Mara crowed at the notorious name, "That greedy bastard can't be satisfied even within The Earth Country! He has no business with me, that conceited, rich quack!"

"If you do not leave now we will use deadly force." Gaara warned, his tone somewhat unnerving even for his own teammates. The threat didn't seem to much worry Romjin and Sanae, though. Outwardly it was apparent that the two had been partners for years, and had seen more battles than anyone of the opposing ninja combined.

Even though Shikamaru advised against it, Gaara stepped away from the group to deal with the intruders himself. Romjin, the blonde nukenin, regarded him with a raised eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be that Sand ninja who killed Gato? They say you're real trouble in a fight, but know that our accomplishments outweigh yours. Only the elite work for Fukuda."

Gaara raised his hand, sand shivering to life around him, "Then it's a shame he didn't send his best...I was hoping for a challenge."

The insult registered quickly, and though fury glanced across Romjin's face it was Sanae who made a hand seal. A blast from beside the landing punched a hole in the concrete of the bridge, and the force of it knocked Gaara back– unharmed thanks to his sand shield. In response to the opening assault Sato and Hinata hurtled ahead towards the Rock ninja.

The worry on Shikamaru's face did not bode well in Tama's opinion. He spoke sidelong to her, "This is bad...they've got explosives set up around the site, and they could take it out at any moment..."

"I thought they were here for Mara..." Tama pointed out.

"Sure they are, just as they're after the plant– it's simple really." Shikamaru deduced, "If they can't have their way with the chief engineer they blow the place to hell." From behind the black haired kunoichi Mara shuddered at the notion.

The brawl unfolding at the center of the viaduct was fast-paced melee combat. Both Romjin and Sanae were experts in taijutsu. Hinata had wedged herself between Sanae and his partner, a palm directed at each of them and lit with chakra. They weren't serious about fighting such a young girl, but quickly found out what an error it was. Stabs of jyukken connected with agonizing precision, and while trying to block the blows her chakra scalded their upraised arms. Sato took the opportunity to set a trap while the nukenin were distracted.

The Hatake circled around the Rock ninja, avoiding his white-eyed teammate, and snared a wire around both enemies until their legs were locked. Sato rolled away as a kunai sailed past his head and then drew his hand back, tightening the coil and forcing both nukenin to stop their assault. "You want to do the honors, Sunshine?" The silver haired nin grinned at his teammate.

Hinata lunged ahead, poised for a knockout blow, but Sanae and Romjin balanced their weight and shifted so that her strike snapped the wires that bound them together. The enemy pair dove away in perfect synchronization, avoiding the Hyuga girl's assaults completely. Sato, thankfully, was quick enough to land a blind-sided kick to Sanae's jaw. The brown haired man stumbled for a moment, which was just long enough for Shikamaru to act, "Kage Shibari no Jutsu!" Sanae froze, at the mercy of the Nara, and Tama smiled at Mara's exclamation of triumph from the far side of the landing.

The victory was short-lived once Romjin countered, "Katon: Hell Cat Jutsu!" Shikamaru had no choice but to abort the technique or risk the incoming roar of flames. He and Tama rolled to the side, dodging the charging fire beast. Freed from his brief capture, Sanae immediately regrouped with his partner, keeping a watchful eye as Hinata crept ever nearer— poised to strike.

By then Gaara had recovered from the blast and rejoined the fray. His sand put pressure on the fleet-footed Rock duo, who soon resorted to raising a small army of Mud Clones that rose up from the banks beside the breakwater. The replicas proved to be a wise choice— just as agile as their originals and even more frustrating when Gaara could not pick the fakes from the true nukenin. He crushed all those that came in range, and shielded himself from their ruthless attacks.

The Mud Clones outnumbered the Leaf team two to one. Shikamaru knew the stakes were getting higher as Sanae and Romjin's forces slowly drove their team back along the conduit— closer to where Mara was taking refuge. _'The best way to deal with this is a counterattack of equal force. Hinata's Shadow Clones can do that.' _Shikamaru came up with a strategy on the spot, but was unable to pass it on to his team after he was hammer-fisted in the side by a sneaky Mud doppelganger.

Nearby Sato and Tama were raking through the crowds that were getting too close to Mara, and Hinata was a short distance from where Gaara was embroiled in the worst of the fighting. Without warning several clones coordinated an attack and ganged up on the Sand ninja, pile-driving into him where his shield was weakest. The blow knocked him off the side of the quay, and though his sand swarmed to keep up it could not catch him in time.

Hinata could see Gaara hit the water with her Byakugan. For a long moment she waited for him to surface, hacking through the clones that were responsible for his fall, but quickly realized he was not above water. _'He can swim, can't he?' _Panic gripped her. There was still no progress and her eyes snapped to where Tama had positioned herself directly in front of Mara, hurling kunai at approaching bunshin. To the Hyuga it seemed that she was the only one aware of Gaara's plight.

"Hinata, make some Shadow Clones and we'll clean up the last of them!" Shikamaru finally voiced his idea of how to eliminate the Mud Clones. Sato had already destroyed a fair number of them, but their work was far from over. With muck plentiful beside the inlet more and more replicas were made to replace those lost. Hinata complied, but not in the way Shikamaru had hoped.

It was clear she was distracted after she had made only three duplicates— not nearly enough to fight off the enemy's clones. Hinata abruptly dashed for the side of the viaduct and dove from the railing without any explanation. _'Great…' _Shikamaru thought, _'That just leaves me and Sato to hold them off.' _He glanced back to where Tama was defending Mara, _'And to be honest I'm not really sure how well Tama can fight…so this ultimately leaves us at a disadvantage.'_

The Kage Bunshin Hinata had left behind aided Sato in finishing off the last of the enemy's Mud clones. A pillar of saltwater crashed down moments later, dissipating the Shadow Clones and hurling Sato against the pavement with merciless force. Dizzy, the Hatake struggled to his feet, eyes widening in shock as the real Romjin and Sanae charged for him, "Hey Shika! A little help?"

The Nara's shadow extended across the pavement, reaching futilely for the Rock ninja who were then aware of the technique. They dodged Shikamaru's jutsu and focused their assault on Sato. Overwhelmed, the silver haired nin created several Fire Clones to afford him the chance to escape the crazed pair of nukenin.

Below in the churning waves Hinata had plunged into the icy water after her friend. She was glad to see Gaara was still struggling for the surface, but was clearly inhibited by the heavy calabash secured to his back. She dove down, level with the thick, leather ties that bound him to the sand gourd, and found herself fumbling with the clasps. He also must have had the same problem, Hinata realized.

Knowing the uselessness of trying to free him of the weight, Hinata opted for dragging him bodily out of the water. Her efforts in that respect also failed. Gaara was simply too heavy to breach the surface by that point, and no amount of her frantic tugging and floundering was going to change it. Even after creating a Shadow Clone to help her with the drowning Sand ninja, it was becoming too much for Hinata to attempt on one breath of air alone. For a brief moment Gaara caught the Hyuga girl's eye.

His expression was chillingly calm. Hinata had hoped that there might have been some fight left in him— that he wouldn't have so quickly accepted the fatality of the circumstances. His eyes encouraged her wordlessly to save herself and return to the others, but she wouldn't have it, '_What would Naruto-kun think if his friend perished this way? I won't give up!' _She motioned for her clone to dive deeper— to the dark waters that tugged them further down.

The Hyuga girl held fast to the drowning jounnin, watching as the Shadow Clone just below them threw herself into a tremendous rotation. The impact was painful, granted, but it had been enough to force Gaara out of the water and, thankfully, to the safety of a low jetty. Out of the swirling water Hinata heaved herself up onto the rocks beside Gaara while he hacked up mouthfuls of seawater.

Drenched and shivering, Hinata staggered to her feet, pulling a very waterlogged Gaara up as well. "Thank you." He said solemnly, fiddling uncomfortably with the ties of his calabash, "I…really hate water."

"Haku-kun should have come with us…" Hinata panted, realizing that she was not cut out for high-stress swimming and other such activities, "Are you alright, Gaara-kun?"

"You saved me. I'm perfectly fine." He assured her, and she nodded gladly. As Hinata began to pick her way across the slippery boulders to the shore, Gaara stopped her, "We can't rejoin the rest of the team just yet."

Hinata looked at him quizzically, "Is something wrong?"

He pointed to the underside of the plant's filters. At intervals, beneath the steel beams and concrete were discretely placed explosives that the Rock shinobi had earlier planted. "We need to deal with those bombs first." Gaara recommended, and added, "I won't be able to fight as well either until my sand is dry."

The contents of his sand gourd had already proven how worthless sand was underwater. Still sodden, it would take some time for it to dry out and again become dependable enough for battle. Hinata followed after the Sand ninja as he crossed the jetty to a pillar under the pier.

Above, at the mouth of the conduit, Tama guarded Mara vigilantly. After Romjin and Sanae had concentrated their assault on Sato the mass of Mud Clones had dissipated. While it was good to not fear for their own safety at the time, Tama could only look on worriedly as the silver haired nin dove away from his thrashing foes— leaving his clones to be pummeled in his place. _'He's in trouble…and Shikamaru can't get in close enough to help.' _Tama had wondered if Gaara and Hinata would appear sometime soon, _'But I haven't seen them…and there's no use in waiting. I just hope they're alright!'_

The tension in the girl's posture was evident, and Mara was through with being a spectator, "Listen up, Missy, your lot's in trouble out there. Go back them up and I'll lay low in one of the storage sheds back in the stocking yard."

"But you'll be vulnerable! I couldn't—"

"No more vulnerable than I am now." Mara grunted pointedly, "With those two maniacs out there busy fighting you ninja they won't give me the time of day until you're all disposed of. My chances are better if I'm out of sight, plain and simple."

It didn't take much more to convince Tama. She and Mara split up, the old woman returning back to the construction area and the kunoichi back to her team.

Tama watched as Sanae plunged his fist into one of Sato's clones, effectively destroying it. She leapt up while he was unprepared, catching him in the jaw with a furious wheel-kick. He fell backwards with a yowl, startling his partner. Sato quickly joined the kunoichi, both standing back to back as the nukenin regrouped ahead of them.

"Nice entry, right there." The silver haired nin chuckled, "Any more bright ideas?"

"Hit them while they're down?" She suggested, to which she received a nod of approval.

Though Shikamaru's distant shout was probably meant to stop them, both Tama and Sato charged ahead towards the pair of Rock ninja. They fought with synchronization that would do Gai proud had he been present, and though they were fearsome and swift, both nukenin possessed equally formidable mimicry. Sanae had recovered from Tama's ambush, and countered the Leaf shinobi alongside his partner with an impatient grimace.

As the blows volleyed Tama quickly analyzed the situation. She ducked beneath a punch from Romjin that left an alarming crater in the concrete just beside her. _'They're stronger than us…much stronger! If Shikamaru or one of the others doesn't step in we might get—'_

To Sato (and Tama's) shock the Rock ninja changed strategy, and again ganged up on the Hatake. Two sharp kicks connected with Sato in the gut that sent him crashing to the far railing with a pained grunt.

Rage boiled up in her stomach, but before Tama could retaliate against the dirty trick Romjin had tossed down several smoke bombs. He and Sanae disappeared into the fog, and as visibility diminished Tama found herself wandering along the bridge— completely directionless.

Unseen to her on the far side of the bridge, Shikamaru hauled Sato to his feet. "They hit really hard…" Sato admitted, holding his throbbing sides, "You may actually be the wisest one here…hanging back…"

Shikamaru snorted, "I told you not to get too close but you did anyway. Until Hinata and Gaara get back here we're at the disadvantage."

There was an abrupt commotion, unmistakably Tama's cry as she fought off an enemy. Sato reacted instinctively, tearing himself away from the team leader and rushing back towards the billowing cloud. More shuffling followed, and Shikamaru blinked upon seeing the kunoichi hurl Sanae out into the open. Clearly visible, the Nara took a shot at the nukenin, successfully snaring him with his shadow.

'_Great…and that idiot just ran back into the smoke.' _Shikamaru thought glumly after Sato had vanished. Tama obeyed when Shikamaru told her to stay put, "No one else is going in there! These guys have used this tactic before, I'm willing to bet."

It became apparent that Sato and Romjin had at length detected each other in the smoke cover after streaks of white chakra sliced hither and thither through the air. Sato's attacks were sloppy, and Shikamaru figured from the distinct sound of caroming metal that Romjin was wielding a weapon as well. The Nara flicked his gaze from Tama, who stood rigidly several meters away, to Sanae— who reflected the exact posture of his captor. At least with one of them trapped, he thought, the other would probably compromise.

A sudden clash snapped Shikamaru out of his thoughts. From within the haze there was the sound of a dropped sword skidding over pavement, _'Someone's lost their weapon…it's a fifty-fifty chance that it was the enemy's.' _His hope was crushed after Sato howled out in pain. Tama took a step forward but Shikamaru cut her off, "Don't move, I told you!"

"But Sato—!"

"Is reckless— he got himself into this because he can't obey orders!" Shikamaru grumbled, even when he too feared for the Hatake's life. There was both a feeling of relief and dread when the vapor cleared.

Sato was on the ground, his right hand reaching desperately for his kodachi that Romjin had kicked aside. His second blade was in Romjin's hand, and Shikamaru feared Romjin was more than a match for the Hatake regarding weaponry. Tama, a short distance away, felt her breath hitch.

Romjin had run his own sword straight through Sato's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Sato struggled weakly, unable to stem the flow of blood that was rapidly staining the pavement. Romjin's stare focused on Shikamaru, "You'll release Sanae immediately, or this one dies!"

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. The situation had worsened but at least their enemy was out in the open. "Finish him off, Tama." Shikamaru instructed, "He's let his guard down."

"Did you hear what I just said? I'll kill this little pinhead!" Romjin repeated fiercely, "Don't fuck around— let Sanae go!"

Shikamaru kept his gaze level on the dark haired kunoichi, nodding placatingly. Her attack was certain to end the fight, but she was unable to move. Tama stood rooted to the spot, her eyes transfixed on her best friend caught beneath the enemy's blade. She shook her head roughly— Shikamaru's idea was unthinkable! "I c-can't…" She whispered apologetically, "I don't want…anything to happen to h-him…"

"Hey! I'm…f-fine…" Sato rasped from his place on the ground, "Go ahead, Tama! Beat the snot out of this son of a—"

Romjin stuck his sword deeper into his victim in an effort to silence him. It didn't have the desired effect, however, when Sato let out a bone-chilling wail as the sword snapped through bone and drove its way out through the back of his shoulder. Tama froze up again, terrified, and Shikamaru knew there was no way he was going to get her to cooperate, _'Looks like I'll have to take this upon myself, then…'_

Shikamaru directed his captive towards Romjin, snatching up the discarded kodachi on the way, and sent the Rock ninja to attack his own partner. Romjin countered the clever tactic, defending against Sanae's assault with Sato's other kodachi. The Hatake lashed out with a sudden kick that swept Romjin's legs out from under him, and rolled away from the two fighting nukenin.

Shikamaru's effective conducting of Sanae had won back Sato's second sword, and even drove Romjin back towards the opposite side of the conduit. The desperate Rock shinobi resorted to ninjustu, "Suiton: Water Dragon Blast!" A current of seawater ripped up over the railing and charged down at the Leaf ninja. Shikamaru avoided the attack with Sanae still ensnared, but that was all Romjin needed to put some distance between himself and his partner.

Romjin rounded on Sato, who was still disabled with a sword in his shoulder, _'They seem to be pretty fond of this one…if I nick him off they probably won't fight as hard.' _Before he could draw his sword again Tama plowed into him from behind.

His head brushed the pavement as he soared forward from the impact, but Romjin quickly righted himself in the air, getting a clear view of the furious kunoichi. There was a sharp spike in her chakra that he immediately picked up on, _'That explains it…this wench can open Chakra Gates.' _He rubbed his nose nonchalantly, _'But she's just some prissy chick! That last punch was a lucky shot!'_

Though Romjin had entered the fight initially believing that women did not wield much physical strength, he soon realized how mistaken he was. Tama rushed at him with ever-increasing speed, returning every one of his blows with twice the force. She landed a brutal knee-kick on his back that threw him against the railing, and Romjin, overwhelmed, used a hand seal to activate a detonating tag nearby.

The blast tore off a sizeable piece of the bridge, and both combating shinobi disappeared in the resulting cloud of dust. Sato staggered to his feet, panicked that Tama had been so close to the explosion. Shikamaru puppetted Sanae over in an attempt to restrain him. "You're wounded badly, don't even think about going out there again!" The Nara warned in exasperation.

"But she…she might be…" Sato's face was contorted with pain and fear. Never before had he been on a mission with Tama, nor had he ever expected her life to be in mortal peril. He and Shikamaru edged over to the blast sight as the dust settled, catching sight of two ninja out on the waves of the inlet.

Even after a chunk of the bridge had been ripped off both kunoichi and nukenin found the time to evade and continue their brawl. Over the water Tama was an impressive sight, chakra focused enough to keep her feet safely on the surface, yet harsh enough to kick up a small gale. Romjin was quickly losing confidence as Tama danced around his attacks. Without warning, she struck the Rock ninja at an angle that shot him into the air.

Sato's eyes widened as he watched the girl follow through, leaping up and kicking Romjin repeatedly— higher and higher towards the ocean-spray clouds up above. It was then he understood his uncle's reservations. It was obvious that when Tama had not graduated to gennin level on schedule those years ago, her uncle was still more than happy to tutor her on their family's Lotus technique. _'Back when she wasn't even qualified!' _Sato thought to himself, _'But it looks like she definitely knows what she's doing…'_

He blinked again, there was a spark, and where Tama had once been there was only a dying tongue of flames. She streaked down in the finishing whirl of the Front Lotus, literally burning, and plunged a badly burned Romjin into the salty sting of the bay with anguishing force. For a moment Sato stared breathlessly out over the waves, in awe of the spectacle. Even Shikamaru couldn't sniff at the unexpected and brutal power the kunoichi had displayed. Tama peaked clumsily over the waves, and thankfully her opponent was deep beneath the surface, unlikely to rise again.

Shikamaru, with Sanae still held fast in his shadow, stood beside Sato, watching in horror as the foolish Hatake pulled the sword out of his shoulder with a hiss of pain. "Have you lost that scrap of a mind of yours?" The Nara hollered at him, "You're going to bleed to death now that you took that out!"

A small, crackling lump of white chakra came to life in the Hatake's hand. "My family's chakra is very malleable, my uncle told me." Sato informed his team leader, brushing the fizzling light over his wound, "Ehehe…oh…it sure burns like shit too." After a moment Shikamaru conceded that the injury was thoroughly cauterized, but was still unable to budge on the stupidity of his subordinate.

"Kakashi showed me that trick once, sorry if it freaked you out, Shika-kun." Sato apologized, strolling over to the railing, "But I couldn't very well go get Tama looking like a shish-kabob now could I?" He leapt off the side of the viaduct and crossed the waves to where the exhausted kunoichi was struggling to stay on top of the water.

Shikamaru, then on his own, scratched his nose and watched as a very disinclined Sanae did the same. The Nara broke the silence, "Looks like I'm just about out of chakra myself now…oh well." He made Sanae discard the sword and then released his captive with a sigh. Uninterested, he continued to deal with his itching nose.

Sanae leapt back, wildly happy to be free again, and rounded on Shikamaru, "It's about time for some payback! Any last words, dickhead?"

"Not really." The Nara was totally calm, and in the brief moment Sanae puzzled over such behavior a cloud of sand swarmed and enveloped him from behind.

The Rock ninja panicked, having thought the Sand ninja had long since been finished. In a last ditch effort he made hand seals, but none of the explosives he had set up were responding. He looked over his shoulder, calling futilely for his teammate, "Romjin! Something's not right! This place should be up in smoke right now!"

Hinata came to stand beside Gaara, her soaking jacket folded neatly in her arms. "We dismantled all of those bombs near the filters." She told the Rock ninja in a quiet voice, "You won't be hurting anyone here as long as we have anything to say about it."

Sanae struggled even more fervently as sand encased him with increasing pressure. Gaara, looking worse for the wear beside the Hyuga girl, then spoke up, "I'll be mindful of this Fukuda Tsutomu who sent you, from now on…but so far his mercenaries haven't proven to be very competent." The sand imploded abruptly, instantly crushing Sanae. With the enemy's termination everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Shortly after the battle's conclusion Sato returned, carrying a chakra-spent Tama on his back. "Thank you very much for your chivalry, Sato-kun, but you're hurt more than I am." She reminded him gently, "You can put me down now— I think I can walk."

"Well it does hurt pretty bad…" He whined pathetically, lowering her down, "I wouldn't wish something like that on anyone unless they were a pompous, inconsiderate person!" Neji's name flashed in his mind for a moment but Sato sharply corrected himself on that fact, _'Sunshine says he's changed…and I hear he's already has his fair share of stab-wounds.'_

Mara rejoined the group, looking very pleased with the outcome of the skirmish. "Good work, all of you!" The old woman turned to Tama, "Especially you, Missy. Watching you from the sheds I realized you bring a lot more to the table than just a pretty face." Tama chuckled uncomfortably and then thanked her client.

By noon everyone had gone back to the pavilion to recuperate. Though the Rock ninja had done some damage to the plant, Mara had assured the team that her workers could fix the viaducts within a month if weather permitted. Tama laid down to take a well-deserved nap shortly afterwards, and Hinata went to work on Sato's injured shoulder. They stayed the night to make certain there would be no further disturbances. Since all was quiet they were able to rest peacefully, with the exception of Gaara, and in the morning Mara thanked them again for their tremendous work before dismissing them.

After setting out back North along the coast, a sea breeze seemed to congratulate them and dispelled the desert heat as they scaled the cliff sides. "All things considered," Gaara said at length, "This group functioned surprisingly well…" He smiled to himself, "I'll be sure to keep your names in mind if there is a mission open in the future."

He pulled Shikamaru aside to have a short debriefing, and while the Sand ninja and the team leader chatted, Sato claimed the moment was a pristine photo-op. "Just look at that ocean over there! And the lighting is great!" He set the timer on his camera and sat it on top of a log of driftwood, "Everyone huddle!"

Gaara did not immediately cooperate but after Hinata had pulled him into the frame the picture seemed to take itself. Every male with the exception of Sato (his arm in a sling) looked awkward, while Tama and Hinata looked like there was nowhere else they would rather be in that moment. As they continued on into the dunes of the Wind Country, every other request Sato made for a picture was denied. The one he did successfully obtain would have to do.

At the border of the River Country they stopped again, only this time it was in parting. "Do you have strength enough to get back to Leaf without me?" Gaara checked, mostly directing the question at Sato and Tama.

They looked contemplative, but Shikamaru answered for them, "I get the feeling we'll make it. Guess I'll see you around, Gaara."

They said their cheerful goodbyes, although Hinata's hug lasted maybe a second longer than normal. The Sand ninja understood her hesitation, and after the group of Leaf shinobi set out in the opposite direction, Gaara waited until they were completely out of sight. _'My friends, you know only half as well as I that this could be the last time we ever see each other.' _He turned and headed for Suna on the northern horizon, _'But I suppose that's up to her.'_

* * *

Naruto kept a half step behind Jiraiya as Sumaru led them into the heart of the Star Village. In all his time living in Leaf not once had he ever heard of a village like this, and Naruto, aware that he may not get another chance to visit in the future, eagerly took in the sights.

Densely packed conifers and resilient shrubs dotted the mountainous landscape. The environment was an unwelcoming, unusual place for shinobi to want to set up a ninja village, the blonde boy thought, _'In the middle of the godforsaken wilderness…that's gotta be why they call this place the Land of Bears.' _Descending a hill ridden with cattails Naruto finally caught a glimpse of Sumaru's home.

Below in the valley the town was nothing more than a series of brick buildings and log cabins in uniform rows. The imposing woodland was mixed in with the lodges, providing some natural shelter from invaders. A few people traversed the dirt roads, calling greetings and trading goods, but for the most part the place seemed deserted. "Where is everybody?" Naruto asked his teacher in a low voice.

"An excellent point." Jiraiya agreed, unsure of the answer himself, "One statistic to keep in mind while we're here, squirt. This village has the highest concentration per capita of ninja than any of the five recognized villages."

"I'm not following…" Naruto admitted.

Jiraiya glanced ahead at the young Star ninja guiding them, "Almost every resident here is a ninja. A place this small can't afford to have a weak military or they'd have been stomped out long ago. So it's fair to assume that most of them are on missions or patrols…which would leave the homestead more open to an attack."

The blonde boy folded his arms behind his head, "This place seems pretty safe to me. Who they heck would want to bust their ass coming all the way up here just to see some forests and cabins?"

"You'd be surprised. This place has a treasure that many countries would love to get their hands on…" Jiraiya answered.

They fell silent when Sumaru stopped and looked back at them. The boy was frowning, slightly distrustful, "I sincerely hope neither of you are here to cause trouble, because we've had guests in the past who have caused us grief. Our hospitality has dwindled over the years as a result and I'd hate to have a reason to turn you away."

"Never you mind our whispering, kid, I'm just trying to instill some last minute manners in my pupil before we meet with your leader," Jiraiya mussed Naruto's hair, "He's kind of a social retard and speaks before he thinks."

"Way to put it nicely you ass!" Naruto bit back, slightly perturbed.

The Toad Sage sighed, "See what I mean?"

Sumaru actually smiled at the exchange, and then continued on up the steps of a huge log mansion, ushering the Leaf ninja to follow. Inside the estate the high ceilings and waxed wood floors gave an instant impression of power. Sumaru propelled them past the washitsu into a warm room where a man was seated patiently on the tatami mats.

"Do as he does." Jiraiya reminded Naruto quietly. The suggestion came just in time, because Sumaru quickly kneeled down and prostrated before the man and Jiraiya's student respectfully did the same. Jiraiya simply kneeled across from the lavender haired man regarding them, and gave a soft laugh, "It's been some time hasn't it Akahoshi? Seeing you now I'm starting to feel my age."

"We're not that old." Akahoshi answered in a chuckle, "Welcome, Jiraiya-sama." He glanced over to Sumaru and the Leaf gennin beside him, "Please rise, Sumaru, and introduce this young man."

Sumaru sat on his knees again and spoke, "This person is Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice to Jiraiya of the Legendary Three."

Akahoshi's dull slate eyes crossed over to the blonde, "Ah, so you're Jiraiya's student? You should be honored. The Toad Sage does not take on just any ninja to be his apprentice."

"Er, thank you, Akahoshi-sama." Naruto replied, slightly stilted by the cryptic remark.

Jiraiya chimed in, "I know our visit is a bit sudden, Akahoshi. Naruto and I have been training cross-country because his skills could use some fine-tuning. I just recently heard what happened to your late Hoshikage, and I'm very sorry for your loss."

Naruto watched Sumaru's chin drop a bit at the comment, but somehow Akahoshi's expression remained the same as he thanked Jiraiya for his compassion.

"I don't mean to sound like a snoot, but I can't understand how a remote place like this could have a Kage leader." Naruto said, noting how Jiraiya's eyebrows raised a margin, "It's just…I've never even heard of this place until this morning."

"Are we not allowed to make our own decisions? One day this village will be as great as one of the five main villages!" Sumaru snapped at the young Leaf nin, "At that time, I will become the true Hoshikage!"

Naruto was surprised by how the Star ninja possessed a dream parallel to his own. Rather than being affronted, Naruto found himself grinning with anticipation,_ 'He may be kind of yippity…but he's cut from the same cloth as me!'_

"Be silent. Your comments are unnecessary." Akahoshi said sidelong to Sumaru, "And yes, you are correct in saying that our shinobi have no qualifications for being a Kage, Uzumaki-san, but this village has the star that is envied by all the five villages. Using that star's powers, we may have the potential to elect the sixth Kage."

"No kidding? Sounds cool." Naruto was impressed.

The substitute Hoshikage continued, "Jiraiya-sama, your arrival here is most fortunate. I've received intelligence that an individual intends to steal our star. I would much appreciate it if you and your apprentice stayed for a few days to help with surveillance that might disprove these rumors."

"I'd be happy to agree as long as food and board is included in that package." Jiraiya tacked on some luxuries they'd been without for the past week.

"You will have accommodations here in the palace should you choose to stay." Akahoshi offered, and Jiraiya promptly agreed to the terms.

When the meeting concluded, the Sage advised Naruto stick close to Sumaru, "I'll catch up with you later. While you're here make sure you find someone to give you a tour…we probably won't be coming back."

"I figured as much." Naruto agreed before dashing after Sumaru. The moody Star ninja descended the front steps in silence, and Naruto got the impression that there was a rift between Sumaru and Akahoshi that went beyond what he had seen back in the mansion. "Hey! So, uh…what a neat place. You think maybe I could hang out with you and see the—?"

"No." Sumaru stopped in the middle of the street, "No, I will not show you around my village. It's best if you just mind your own business while you're here."

Naruto persistently followed after the Star ninja who was trying to shake him. Around every curve and corner, Naruto kept up with Sumaru's pace, "Look, dude, I totally get it. You're just trying to protect your village's secrets, I'd do the same if I was in your shoes."

Sumaru was not convinced and quickly tiring of the Leaf ninja. Naruto wracked his brain for proof of his good intentions, "Consider this— Ero-sennin called me socially retarded earlier…so how do you expect someone like that to cause problems in your village? Besides, well…annoying people?"

"You are…very strange." Sumaru answered finally, "There's no need for you to be self-effacing. I suppose I'm just not used to outsiders so much, so please forgive me if I've been rude."

"I'll forgive you as long as you tell me there's a place to get some chow around here." Naruto agreed, unable to ignore his empty stomach.

Sumaru cut across the square in the opposite direction and Naruto followed, listening as the Star ninja spoke voluntarily, "I always imagined that foreign shinobi would be condescending know-it-alls…so I wasn't expecting a person like you to arrive here. Much has happened to my village and I find it difficult to trust people sometimes."

"That makes sense I suppose." Naruto agreed, and then asked, "I do wonder though…that guy Akahoshi…he didn't let you get a word in edgewise when I was asking questions. Is he always uptight like that?"

"When the Third Hoshikage died just recently Akahoshi-sama stepped in. He said it was Hoshikage-sama's wish that Akahoshi watch over the village when he passed, and he's been under a lot of stress." Sumaru frowned to himself, "But I don't ever remember a time when he's been so strict. Perhaps it has something to do with the resumption of the Star's training…"

"The Star's what?" Naruto repeated.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that, I'm afraid." Sumaru answered, leading the way into a roadside bar that was emitting a pleasing aroma.

"Well damn! This place may be in the middle of nowhere but at least it has barbeque!" Naruto cheered, pulling up a stool and placing an order while Sumaru watched him with a very unguarded expression.

'_He's too distracted to be a threat…' _Sumaru finally concluded to himself, _'I guess it wouldn't be so bad sharing the village with an outsider who has good intentions.' _

The proprietor came by and served the two ninja their meals, and while Naruto inhaled the meat off of a skewer he also managed to make conversation. Rather than being invasive and inquiring about Sumaru's home, he talked about Leaf— about missions, his friends, and his aspirations to be Hokage. "You got any friends out here?" He asked the dark haired boy.

Sumaru took a sip of a very strange herbal tea, "Well…yes. My two closest friends are also ninja."

"Great! When can I meet them?"

"I don't think now would be a good time." The Star ninja replied, but then amended, "Rather…now is as bad a time as any. I guess we should find them after this."

Naruto generously picked up the bill for the both of them once they had finished their meal. Reluctantly, Sumaru showed the blonde boy down a path that lead out of the village and out to an enormous, ancient crater that had leveled both hills and trees alike. In the center of the basin a temple had been erected beside another lodge, and Naruto suspected that it was the place most ninja in the area would gravitate to.

They entered the building silently, and Naruto beheld several trainees gathered in a ring around a pedestal, all in deep meditation. A tranquil violet aura surrounded the gennin, and Naruto recognized the energy from earlier, _'Their chakra is visible…just like Sumaru's was back near the ravine! What the heck do they do to get it like that?'_

"What's that rock?' Naruto whispered to his companion, "The one on the pedestal?"

"That is the Star that our village was founded for. Shinobi in training here try to harness its power to intensify our own chakra." Sumaru answered lowly, "The Star is the reason so many villages envy this place."

Though Naruto understood the appeal, he was about to contest the idea since Leaf had no interest whatsoever in the Star, that was until one of the meditating ninja dropped to the floor from exhaustion. "Mizura?" Sumaru rushed ahead to the fallen boy, startled by his collapse.

The other meditating gennin ceased their training and gathered around their fatigued comrade, asking if he was all right. A tall brunette girl kneeled closely beside Mizura, muttering soft reprimands while she and Sumaru hoisted him to his feet. "I told you not to continue with the training…it tires you out too quickly." The pretty girl reminded him, "We're taking you out of here so you can rest properly."

Mizura gave a hushed sound of protest, but Sumaru had swung the shorter boy's arm across his shoulder and helped the kunoichi lead him to the exit. Naruto held the door for the retreating shinobi while the other Star ninja resumed their training. Naruto had wanted to ask how simple meditation could have hurt Mizura so, or if he had been in a fight recently, but he kept his questions to himself as he followed Sumaru and his companions to the trainee lodge next door.

The dormitory for the Star Village's gennin was dim and spacious. Thick beams supported the high ceilings, and futons were lined in neat rows on either side of the room. "I've got him, Hokuto." Sumaru told the kunoichi softly. The Star ninja laid Mizura down on a mat, and the girl, Hokuto, retreated to make some tea for their ailing friend. Sumaru sat down beside Naruto, watching as Mizura drew arduous breaths.

"Is he going to be alright?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Mizura has been feeling ill ever since he started training." Sumaru lowered his eyes, "We've been worried that…the Star might be hurting him somehow."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "But I thought it made you guys stronger!"

"Sumaru! Don't talk about the Star around outsiders!" Mizura rasped before falling into a coughing fit.

Hokuto returned and kneeled down on Mizura's opposite side, tipping some tea into his mouth. He calmed down soon after and fell back, too exhausted to stay alert. Naruto looked to her curiously, "You're name is Hokuto, right?" She nodded and he then asked, "Have you ever gotten sick like this?"

It occurred to her that Sumaru must have confided in him their training methods, so she answered openly, "Training near the Star is very taxing, and almost all shinobi have been strained by it…but I've never seen a case this bad. I'm worried that if he keeps it up he might not recover."

"Just because I get sick like this doesn't make me weak." Mizura had one final word, "Don't underestimate me, Leaf ninja!"

Before Naruto could respond Sumaru laid a hand on his ill friend's shoulder, "Naruto-san isn't the kind of person to judge others so quickly. He showed me that; there's no need to question him."

The blonde boy appreciated the kind words Sumaru had given since the uptight shinobi seldom had anything so gracious to say. Hokuto laid a hand on Mizura's cheek, "He's feverish…" She turned to Sumaru and asked, "Could you fetch some cold water, Sumaru?"

Naruto stood with Sumaru and followed him across the room. _'The Star made him sick…' _Naruto thought while he walked, _'That's some weird shit. What makes some people stronger makes other people weak?' _He looked over his shoulder at the two, and gawked in surprise. Hokuto had bent down and was sharing a discrete lip lock with the ailing boy. Flustered, he turned around to keep pace with Sumaru.

In an adjacent storeroom there was a tap, and Sumaru filled a bowl with cold water while Naruto found a spare towel. The silence was long and uncomfortable, and Naruto was beginning to suspect that he was intruding on the Star ninja's privacy. "Pay them no mind." Sumaru said finally, already aware of what Naruto had witnessed, "Hokuto has always loved Mizura. She's become exceedingly protective of him since he started becoming ill."

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Huh. It must be rough when your friends are that close. Does it get…weird?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Sumaru sniffed, turning the faucet off, "Let's go, and don't make me regret taking you here."

"Jeez! Just when I thought you were loosening up…" Naruto sighed.

Hokuto thanked them for their help when they returned, and placed the damp cloth on Mizura's head. "What are you doing so far away from your village, I wonder?" Hokuto asked the blonde boy, "The Fire Country is a long way off."

"I'm training away from home with my sensei, Jiraiya the Toad Sage— you've heard of him." Naruto explained briefly, "I have a lot of ground to cover before I can even think about going back to Konoha. You don't become Hokage by just sitting on your butt."

"If only it could be that simple!" Hokuto laughed. Sumaru was very aware of the smile that spread on her face and watched her carefully afterwards.

Naruto continued, "Well…even if I sound enthusiastic about it I'm a wreck. I've got to train, meditate, and put up with Ero-sennin every day to the point of blowing a gasket." His eyes lowered, "And…I miss my friends all the time."

Hokuto exchanged a look with Sumaru before saying, "We've never been outside The Bear Country…so it's difficult to imagine how stressful traveling can be."

"Don't get me wrong— the traveling is great, it's the homesick part that stinks." Naruto amended with a chuckle, "You're missing a lot if you just stay here forever, I mean, I've found about twenty new places I love to eat at just by coming this far!"

"That's enough chat for now." Sumaru decided, having heard enough of Naruto's goofy anecdotes, "We should let Mizura get some undisturbed rest."

Those present agreed and Hokuto separated from them for the evening. Outside of the dormitory the sun had set and the sky was bleeding amber into indigo. Sumaru rounded on the blonde boy abruptly, "I would much prefer it if you didn't put ideas into my friends' heads, Naruto-san."

Naruto was perplexed, "What does that mean?"

"They don't need to get excited about faraway places when they should be focusing on the betterment of our own village!" Sumaru clarified, "You can at least respect that can't you?"

"What's got you in a bad mood all of the sudden?" Naruto quipped, "There's nothing wrong with having aspirations— at least in my book."

"We have a long way to go before we can hope to contend with the Five Main Villages, so stop romanticizing and start concentrating on what you're here for— surveillance."

Naruto refused to let the Star ninja's temper badger him, "You need to relax, man. There's no need to be such a tight ass about emulating the Five Villages."

His slightly insensitive comment was the last straw for Sumaru, and, having worn out his escort's welcome, Naruto was promptly/immediately dropped off at the Hoshikage's estate. "Nice hanging out with you too!" Naruto called to the retreating boy's back.

The blonde nin climbed the steps and entered the large mahogany doors of the mansion. _'Sheesh. He didn't have a beef with me that whole time __**before **__we got to the temple.' _Naruto observed indignantly, _'Maybe it's got something to do with Mizura and Hokuto. He was all uncomfortable by then, so…maybe it wasn't me. Maybe they upset him?'_

He passed a server in the hallway that was kind enough to direct him to Jiraiya's current location. Near the back of the palace there was a private area fenced off for hot springs. Jiraiya dozed in the water, face flushed, looking absolutely thrilled to have found a luxurious place to relax. He noticed Naruto sulking out on the veranda, "Hey squirt. Why don't you take a load off and tell me how the tour went?"

Naruto stripped in a changing room before he settled into the geothermal water. The Toad Sage quickly noticed a lack of rambling on his student's part, "What's the matter? You don't like this village?"

"There's noting wrong with the village— it's the ambitious, stuck-up people who live in it!" Naruto answered, adjusting the washcloth on his head, "It get's pretty annoying after a while…but I suppose I can't hold it against them when they live all the way out in the middle of nowhere."

"I won't say I told you so but I sure am thinking about it." Jiraiya sighed, "But every place has a flipside to it, I'm sure you've noticed by now. The same vents that feed toxic gas into Hell's Ravine back near the forest are the same ones responsible for such wonderful springs, like the one we're enjoying now…it does wonders for your health…"

"Pft! Health…" Naruto snorted at the notion, "People around here are consistently getting sick."

"How do you figure?"

"It's that rock— that Star of theirs." Naruto clarified, "The gennin who train near it get really weak for some reason."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "That's…very troubling. I'm starting to wonder about that Star myself if it's the object of so much turmoil."

After unwinding in the hot springs the two guests of the Star Village were provided with a room in the eastern hall of the estate. "Add the next set tonight." Jiraiya told his pupil abruptly, and Naruto gave him a quizzical look. "Your leg weights, Naruto. You've adjusted to the incremental increases over the past few weeks, so it's time to put more weight on and start pushing yourself."

"Oh, right!" Naruto nodded in understanding, "But…for the Body Flicker, tell me what's the next step, Ero-sensei?"

"See…that's where I can't help you squirt." Jiraiya said quietly, lighting his pipe. The blonde boy stopped halfway through clipping more resistance to his legs, with an expression similar to having been slapped in the face.

"Right now you know just as much as I do about it in regards to the seal mechanics and the required speed…" Jiraiya admitted, exhaling a plume of smoke, "So really the next step is whatever _you _decide to do."

"Er…I guess that makes sense." Naruto agreed weakly. He finished adjusting his leg weights and left so that his teacher could retire for the night. Naruto exited the palace, only vaguely aware of the chilled night air as he crossed the road to a dirt path that wound up the forested hill.

He thought while he navigated through the dark, _'Whatever I decide to do? This wasn't a Do-It-Yourself training trip last I checked. If Ero-sennin can't point me in the right direction anymore how the hell does he expect __**me **__to figure it out?' _

Naruto finally acknowledged how he had reached a plateau in his learning. Without Jiraiya to pull the concepts together for him he felt as if the ground had fallen out from under him. Mastering new techniques had been a breeze when Gaara and Haku had been by his side, but those days seemed ancient and foreign to him now.

"What do I do, guys?" Naruto asked himself, as if they were standing with him. His brow knitted into a frown, and he figured soul-searching wouldn't do him any good at the moment. _'I'll stick to what I do know for sure…' _Naruto concluded, _'And that's practice over and over until I collapse somewhere!'_

Naruto jogged up the meandering stone stair behind the palace, further into the shadowed woods. He was most concerned with finding 'a spot.' This was defined simply as an undisturbed place where one can clearly hear their innermost thoughts and be at peace with the environment. _'Or whatever mumbo-jumbo Old Agatsuma was talkin' about…' _

A boulder sat inconspicuously beside the path, and Naruto settled there to meditate. Naruto had learned to quiet his mind during his brief meeting with Agatsuma. Keeping his thoughts still, he was told, would calm even the Kyuubi on a bad day. The blonde boy sat cross-legged on the boulder, unmoving, and retreated into his mind where even the nocturnal sounds of the forest fell silent.

He decided a brief check in would be best, or at least, the least painful. Oddly enough behind the luminous glowing bars of the demon's prison the gigantic fox was breathing easy as if in sleep. Deciding not to spark another argument with his furry captive, Naruto left nearly as quickly as he had came. The Fox faded from view and Naruto opened his eyes, adjusting them to the creeping dark of the forest.

As per usual, a vast flow of chakra was circulating through his system after visiting the Kyuubi. Naruto shot off of his perch, bulleting through the underbrush with a low huff of adrenalin. _'If I'm gonna get the Body Flicker perfect I have to take advantage of any training time I can get!' _His muscles sang with the blissful power he had tapped into, allowing him to soar through the forest, whipping past trees so blindingly fast their leaves shook free from the stems.

Naruto kept the Fourth's knife in hand while he sped through the uncharted woodland, waiting, however irrationally, for a reaction. _'When is it gonna work? __**When? **__They can't just expect me to figure it out magically!' _There was no response. He flew through the trees with unprecedented speed but could not awaken the three-pronged kunai.

Before he had become fully aware of his surroundings again Naruto found himself at the top of the hill where the valley crested, and yielded a small opening from the dense forest. To his immense surprise, Sumaru was standing quietly in the clearing. Naruto let his Kyuubi chakra simmer down before he approached the Star ninja. He knew Sumaru wasn't very comfortable around him, but Naruto could not ignore his curiosity.

The olive haired boy noticed Naruto after a moment and gave him a dry look. Without a word, Sumaru returned his attention to the night sky. The blonde nin stood beside him, rubbing his neck uncertainly, "I didn't follow you out here or anything, I promise! I was training in the woods and you were up here so I just figured I'd stop over and see…" He paused to take a breath, "If…you're doing okay?"

"You needn't waste your concern on me." Sumaru answered roughly, then added, "But…yes, I am fine now. I apologize if I was…being unreasonable earlier. My temper gets the better of me sometimes."

"One of my buddies is like that too, so no worries," Naruto grinned at the thought of Gaara, "I'll endure! But, er…what are you _doing _out here anyway?"

"I come here to think when I…need to be alone." He replied simply.

Naruto nodded, "It's nice out here. You can see the sky so clear from these mountains…" A particularly bright star glimmered just off of the horizon, and Naruto found it singularly appealing. "That one there," He pointed out, "It's red, isn't it? I don't do much star-gazing but that's kind of unusual I would think."

Sumaru immediately knew the one Naruto was speaking of, "That is Mars, most commonly known as Natsuhiboshi in these parts. It isn't technically a star…but I know…" He trailed off for a moment, "I know that it watches after me." He unconsciously gripped a crimson pendant that hung at his neck. Naruto had not noticed it earlier, but he assumed it must have been one of Sumaru's treasures.

"I wish I had someone looking after me." Naruto said lowly. Certainly he had his friends, his sensei, and of course, his inner demon backing him up— but Naruto had never felt a spiritual connection with a guardian. He figured the closest he could get to one was Hinata, or possibly Jiraiya or Tsunade. _'I don't exactly rank high on peoples' priority lists of protection.' _For once he cursed his tempered spirit and defenses. There was no armor against loneliness.

"You know…you probably shouldn't be training alone in the forest at night." Sumaru advised after a long silence, "It might catch patrolling ninja of my village off guard to see you here."

"Oh." Naruto scratched his head, "Well in that case I'll come by tomorrow morning." He turned on his heel, taking the hint to leave. Suddenly he stopped and called back, "Uh, hey! Sumaru! Why don't you swing by too and we can spar together?"

Sumaru mulled it over, appearing hesitant as always. To Naruto's surprise, he answered, "I might just do that…"

Naruto then made his way back to the palace to retire for the night. On his way down the hill, he could have sworn he heard Sumaru crooning a lullaby. _'That guy…is definitely not as tough as he lets on…' _Naruto concluded.

After a few moments, however, he was unable to help it. Naruto was humming the melody as well as he retraced his steps by starlight.

* * *

**tigerowl: Long delay, but I find this update fair compensation. I'm stooped up to my bloodshot eyeballs in work thanks to issues with loans, grants, and scholarships that magically don't want to apply to me. The money-for-school-battle rages on! My apologies to all of you who had to wait, so please, my lovely reviewers, comment away.**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 9- Breach! The Star is seized!


	9. Breach! The Star is Seized!

**A/N: I could really go for a brownie right now, but I'm so agonizingly conflicted over sweets this week because I have a dental appointment coming up. Cavities? No thank you. To my amusement **_**GG **_**wrote a song for a review of the last chapter. I encourage people to go back and look at it. Happy New Year! That is…if you consider this the new year yet.**

Chapter 9- Breach! The Star is seized!

Jiraiya blinked sleep from his eyes. The first rays of dawn glimpsed through the frosted glass of the window, and to his surprise, his student was still slumbering peacefully. Naruto lay on his bed on the far side of the room, position skewed, stomach innocently exposed beneath his ruffled tee.

The old man sat up and stretched, listening to the resounding cracks of his aged joints. His eyes crossed back to his pupil. How he loved the goofball. _'With him around I almost don't regret not having children of my own. He's like a grandkid except way higher maintenance…' _As an afterthought, _'The other two knuckleheads included— my really weird misfit grandchildren.'_

It was unusual that Naruto had slept in since he was accustomed to rising at the ass crack of dawn each day (by Jiraiya's order.) But seeing him there…so quiet and serene… "Ah— I'll let the kid sleep in I guess." Jiraiya decided, yawning, and hauled himself to his feet. He dressed in silence before leaving his pupil to doze.

The corridors of the palace were chilled with drafts from cracked windows. He knew that he wasn't exactly at liberty to peruse the mansion at his leisure, but Jiraiya felt that his investigation could afford no more delays, _'All these rumors I've been hearing are real shady, just like Agatsuma warned.' _It then occurred to him that they might have come with an advantage if the Four Tailed container had gone to The Star Village with them.

'_Akahoshi wouldn't have been thrilled about that.' _Jiraiya snickered mentally, _'Besides, Agatsuma must have returned to Hidden Rock by now…I just hope the Akatsuki stay off his trail.' _He rounded a corner and entered the kitchens. None of the workers had arrived yet to start serving meals, so Jiraiya happily fixed himself some tea and breakfast before continuing his exploration.

While he munched, his wandering took him to the second floor of the mansion. The hallways echoed with a soft, mechanized buzz. He strayed right down a waxed wood passage, alert, and then glimpsed into a room where the sound originated. He was taken aback. Two children were hooked up to respirators, completely bedridden. Jiraiya stared in confusion for a few more moments before a startled attendant walked by.

"Excuse m-me, sir?" The nurse stuttered, "Is there s-something I can h-help you with?"

Jiraiya eyed the small man suspiciously, "What is this? Akahoshi failed to mention how the children of this village are in such bad shape."

"Just a few, really." The nurse corrected him quickly, "I think it might be the Star that weakens them…not all of the trainees have a resistance to it like the older shinobi did…"

"Older shinobi?" Jiraiya pressed.

The man hesitated, and then said, "It's been over ten years now. Akahoshi-sama only recently reinstated the Star training."

"You mean you haven't allowed training near the Star for a decade?" The Sage repeated, confused, "Why the sudden change?"

The medic shrugged, "I'm not sure. Akahoshi-sama thought it was the right thing to do, being the Third died so abruptly…"

Jiraiya moved along and the nurse scuttled into the sick ward, glad to not have to answer any more nosy questions. Jiraiya continued down the empty halls, lost in thought, _'I don't understand. How could a village leader condone training that risks the health of their gennin?'_

He stopped near an open window. Realizing the palace wouldn't hold many more answers Jiraiya took off into the village, ready for some legitimate reconnaissance.

* * *

"Gah! I overslept!" Naruto woke with a start. He stumbled from his bed, shuddering in the early morning cold, and attempted to clothe himself while brushing his teeth.

He had planned to train earlier that morning, but it was already halfway to noon and he knew Sumaru wouldn't appreciate the wait. He charged out of the bedroom, rocketing out of the window, and ran along the roof tiles until he was within jumping distance of the nearest tree. He stuck to the canopy until he came to the forest clearing he had found the night before.

To his relief, Sumaru had just arrived as well, and waved a brief greeting as Naruto touched down. "Hey there! Good morning!" Naruto laughed, "Did, uh…you sleep in too?"

Sumaru raised his eyebrows questioningly, "I don't make a habit of that."

Naruto chuckled and then changed the subject, "So— Mizura! How's he doing since last night, I wonder?"

"He's much better now, thankfully." Sumaru replied calmly.

Afterwards they agreed to not use weaponry while they fought, and were surprised to find how formidable their respective opponent was while they sparred. Naruto again witnessed the unique plume of chakra Sumaru's jutsu created, and could not easily devise a way to counter against it. He struck with speed, and easily avoided the tail-swipes of violet chakra Sumaru cast at him.

Sumaru was discouraged by how he had to contend defensively. Naruto's speed and strength were far superior to his own, and letting up on his ninjustu even for a moment would leave him open to a brutal attack. Naruto's taijutsu was like nothing he had seen before in the Star Village. One punch would have him flat on his back— on the opposite side of the field.

Sumaru dodged a kick that leveled an oak tree, but the force of it had knocked Naruto off balance. The blonde boy hopped back to avoid the plummeting tree trunk, _'Man…these leg weights are a slight inconvenience.' _Though it wasn't as if he needed to take them off anyway, Sumaru could not match his speed.

A coil of violet chakra struck Naruto head-on, tossing him like a rag doll into the canopy. Sumaru wore a pleased smirk, "Don't let your guard down, Naruto-san! I'm stronger than I am quick!"

The Leaf ninja mumbled in pain as he detangled himself from the wild branches and leapt down, only to get assailed by Sumaru's plume once more. To the Star ninja's surprise, his opponent dispersed into smoke. Naruto took advantage of his clone's distraction to land a shattering tackle that launched Sumaru to the far edge of the tree line. The Star ninja was sprawled on the ground, completely winded, aghast at how such a simple tactic had deceived him. As it so happened, Naruto was a very gracious winner.

The Leaf nin extended his hand and helped his friend to his feet, "Good fight there, buddy!" He wiped a bead of blood from his eye, "Your jutsu hurts like a bitch…"

"All the same, your power is…amazing." Sumaru admitted, slightly discouraged, "The Star village is very far behind if the five main villages wield such strength…"

"Will you quit going on about the main villages already?" Naruto sighed, "You can't rely on that Star for everything…draw on your own power and you'll see you're just as strong as any ninja from my country."

"We are different from you people— our power is drawn only from our Star!" Sumaru contested stubbornly.

"No, you've got it wrong, and believe me…I'm not this strong on my own." Naruto said quietly, "I have help. The only time you become really strong is when you're risking yourself for the people you care for— not worshipping some space rock."

Sumaru was silent for a long moment, and Naruto briefly wondered if he might have unintentionally insulted the Star ninja. Sumaru turned as if to leave, but stopped himself, "I understand what you're trying to say, Naruto…but our way of life depends on the Star. People have died to protect it and to learn from it. Without it we would be just like everyone else…it gives us powers many ninja cannot even imagine."

Naruto could concede that the tangible chakra the Star ninja possessed was unusual if not downright extraordinary. _'The only time I've ever seen raw chakra throw someone that way…would probably be my Kyuubi chakra on the loose.' _This thought worried him, _'If that's the case…what the hell kind of chakra does that rock give off? It can't be all that safe…'_

Somehow they managed to avoid an argument. They continued training for the rest of the morning, with Naruto using his speed advantage to avoid being clobbered by chakra feathers. Once Naruto began complaining about food Sumaru called it quits and suggested breakfast.

Back in town they settled again at Sumaru's favorite restaurant, and while waiting for their orders Hokuto passed by on her way to the temple. Naruto looked to his friend beside him, amused at how Sumaru's eyes followed the path of the lovely kunoichi. He called her over welcomingly and she took a seat beside him. Naruto felt his gut churn, _'Jeez…he sure does like her. But with her all over that other guy yesterday…' _His stomach dropped completely, _'Oh crap. They're not really friends at all! This is a…what do they call it? A pentagon. No. Triangle!'_

While Naruto's thoughts spiraled Sumaru made small talk, "He's doing better today, I hope?"

"Mizura wanted to train but we made him stay in the dormitory. He'll be doing fine after a few days rest." Hokuto answered brightly, "You look a bit disheveled, Sumaru. Have you been training with Naruto-kun today?"

"I have." He confirmed, "He's…something else." He turned to his blonde friend curiously, "You're oddly quiet. Is everything alright, Naruto?"

"Ehehe! Fine!" Naruto was unbelievably grateful when the food arrived, "Itadakimasu!" He stuffed his face, hoping he wouldn't say something to incriminate himself with either of the Star ninja. Somehow Hokuto remained blissfully unaware of Naruto's awkward behavior as well as Sumaru's burning eyes.

She left to go train after they had finished eating, and while Naruto followed Sumaru down the street he felt he couldn't ignore the situation any longer. "I'm not as dense as I used to be about this sort of thing." He said quietly, "But you have a big crush on her, and it might get you into trouble, you know?"

"Again, this is a matter that isn't any of your business."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I brought it up— but it's even freaking _me _out." Naruto apologized quickly, "It's just…somehow I know how you feel. Things get complicated…but I don't think my girlfriend has ever liked another guy before me…"

Sumaru blanched for a moment, and then said, "It is what it is." Even if he sounded resigned about it, Naruto thought, he was clearly bitter. It was a wonder he could still remain friends with Mizura through it all. Naruto felt terrible he had exposed the other boy's pain, and wished there was a way he could take it back.

Just past the border of the village the two ninja stopped on a rock ledge. Sumaru gazed down into the crater that housed the Star temple, his face expressing an eerie detachment from his environment. Without warning of any kind, a figure bolted from the entrance of the temple, doors nearly blown from their hinges, and furious shrieks followed. Sumaru made a start, and Naruto hopped down from the ledge, unsure of what had happened.

Their stares followed the fugitive as he raced along the basin floor with something tucked under his arm. Something that exuded an unmistakable haze of mauve chakra…

"He's stolen the Star!" Sumaru roared, making a life-risking leap down the loose gravel slope. Naruto followed just as recklessly, matching the distraught boy's speed with ease. They were still a fair distance off when Hokuto and a few other trainees had staggered out of the building, looking terrified and crushed all at once. "They need you, Sumaru!" Naruto insisted, "Go make sure they're alright and I'll take out the shithead who took the Star!"

Sumaru's first intention had been to retrieve the Star himself, but after seeing Hokuto so rattled he immediately went to check his friends first. Naruto diverged, taking a route back up the eastern slope to where the rogue had escaped. His Body Flicker speed had allowed him to gain on the rabble-rouser in less than a minute. "Hold it there, Sparky!" He landed on a fallen log just ahead of the fleeing ninja.

The unknown shinobi stopped, uncertain of how he had been caught so quickly. "Polite people know not to take what isn't theirs." Naruto admonished smilingly, holding out his hand, "Please return that rock now so I don't have to kick your butt?"

There was no discernable reaction from the rogue. The Leaf nin took a moment to scrutinize the fugitive, seeing that his foe was wearing a gas mask that concealed his face perfectly, most likely meaning he was aware of the nearby ravine's perils. He was also wearing tattered Anbu armor that, as far as Naruto could tell, looked to have been stolen and worn out. Quick as lightning, the rogue formed seals and spoke in a muffled voice, "Kujaku Myoho!"

"Not the negotiating type, are ya?" Naruto grumbled, creating half a dozen shadow clones. He was momentarily cowed by the rogue's Star village technique— it generated a massive chakra plume that dwarfed Sumaru's ability by comparison. The sheer volume of chakra rippled in the surrounding air like a heat wave, almost as menacing as demonic chakra yet not quite. The plume changed shape, forming a bulky column that slammed down on the slope in an attempt to eliminate all of the doppelgangers at once.

Naruto's Shadow Clones were too quick and effortlessly avoided the assault. They scattered before charging the rogue in a combined counterattack. One clone even went as far as to use a jutsu to distract the chakra column that had whipped back around, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A breath of flames swept over the hillside, breaking futilely on the chakra plume that then seemed to be _howling. _Kage Bunshin that were nearest to the enemy detonated on their creator's command, gouging a fearsome hole in the slope.

The chakra plume had fanned out just in time to shield its master from the devastating blast. Seeing his favored explosion strategy had been ineffective, Naruto felt a shred of respect for the experienced thief, _'If he wasn't stealing something super valuable right now I'd actually be having a great time! It's a shame…but I'll have to blow him into next week…'_

One of his remaining clones assisted Naruto in the creation of a spiraling sphere. The fugitive, unaware of the technique's ferocity, held his ground with his chakra plume, waiting for action. Naruto pounced, and though he had narrowly missed his target, the Rasengan had leveled the hill completely, tearing away trees and gravel as if a team of bulldozers had gone by. The thief was thrown back, somehow saved by his feathery shield, and quickly realized it was a fight not in his favor. He scurried up what remained of the slope, and Naruto could not find purchase on the destroyed incline to give chase.

He watched in astonishment as the chakra plume morphed again into a pair of swallow-like wings, permitting the unthinkable. The thief flew off into the wild blue yonder with easy grace, dumbfounding Naruto with his technique. "_He flies!_" Naruto bellowed, unable to believe it even after seeing it with his own eyes. The fugitive was headed in the direction of Hell's Ravine, and though Naruto considered pursuing him into the canyon, he decided to heed Jiraiya's warning. It would be a reckless if not fatal chase.

Naruto trudged back down the ravaged hillside, taking his time in returning to the temple. Sumaru was definitely not going to be happy about this. His friend was standing over the cluster of alarmed gennin, consoling them and also trying to piece together what had happened. Sumaru gave the blonde shinobi an expectant look, "How did you fair, Naruto?"

"I did everything I could at the time, but I'm sorry." Naruto reported, "He got away. We can still track him if—"

Sumaru was livid, "I don't want to hear it. I trusted you to get the Star back!"

"Sheesh! The guy was really powerful and I wasn't expecting it!" Naruto bit back, sick of Sumaru's temper, "My buddy Haku always said that, statistically, you _can't _win every fight you pick! And is the **only **thing you care about that damn star? How are THEY doing?"

Hokuto touched Sumaru's arm, calming the boy down. She took a step towards Naruto, answering on her friend's behalf, "I assure you we're all fine, Naruto. For some reason…that ninja didn't hurt anyone. He went out of his way to stun us which I find…" She smiled to herself, "Uncommonly noble for a thief."

Sumaru at last breathed a sigh of relief. At least it had been a painless encounter, but the issue still stood— the Star was lost. Naruto knew he would be dropping a bombshell by stating the next fact, "Listen, I know this is gonna sound crazy…but I am 99 percent sure that thief came from this village."

"That's absurd!" One of the gennin shouted.

Sumaru also denied the possibility, "Naruto you're probably mistaken. There's no cause for a Star shinobi to commit such a treasonous act!"

"I'm sure as shit **not **mistaken about this! The technique that guy was using was your Peacock Jutsu— I know because I've seen you use it." He looked directly at Sumaru, "It wasn't like fighting you, though. This guy had a lot more experience…I was kind of…freaked out."

There was a silence. Though it was hard to accept, none of the gennin could see a reason to disprove the theory. The Peacock Method technique only existed within the Star Village, so logically, a Star ninja was responsible. Hokuto spoke up after a minute. "It must have been one of the veteran ninja, if that's the case. Many jounnin of this village don't have altered chakra since they never trained near the Star. But just who could've done this?"

Sumaru immediately knew the severity of the situation, "We _have _to go after him. He could be using the Star for his own benefit or worse…be trying to sell it off to one of the main villages!"

"Whoa, hold on. If we're gonna nab this guy we should call in back up— or at least tell someone in your village, right?" Naruto didn't want to be hasty, "For all you know he could have a buddy somewhere waiting to nick off trackers or set traps."

"Then you go back and inform Jiraiya-sama. He'll know the best course to take." Sumaru agreed.

Naruto was confused, "Just Ero-sensei? What about Akahoshi?"

"We don't need to shame ourselves further by informing the village leader. We'll get it back before Akahoshi-sama even hears it was missing." Sumaru answered boldly, "Go quickly now, Naruto."

He left without another word. He did consider on his way out of the crater, how odd it was that Sumaru did not want to involve the Hoshikage. Of course he could understand. Akahoshi would want to flay those who lost the Star, and as it was, he already disliked Sumaru for some reason. _'Whatever that reason is I suppose I don't want to know.' _Naruto decided, passing through a thin block of forest before entering the village.

He and two clones split up, frantically searching for the Toad Sage. One clone spied Jiraiya up on a palace balcony, writing up a draft for his new novel. The Naruto-alternate perched on the railing, and before Jiraiya could even greet him, started rambling, "Okay I'm not really me but it's still me. We have a problem— some ninja who nobody knows just—"

"Wait, Naruto, you're a shadow clone?"

"Yeah, no time to explain— some guy stole the Star and took off with it. Turns out it's a Star ninja and I couldn't catch him so we'll have to follow him out towards the ravine if we're going to find him." The clone explained, "What's your verdict, Ero-sennin?"

"Well…that doesn't sound so bad." Jiraiya answered, not all that concerned.

The Shadow Clone was baffled. "Doesn't sound _so bad?_ Should I have made it sound more tragic or do I just bore you?" He snapped.

"You misunderstand me. The Star being gone is actually beneficial. My investigations have lead me to believe that most shinobi who train near it suffer from advanced radiation poisoning." Jiraiya explained, stowing away his draft in his gi, "Though this incident helps the trainee's health overall I can see why this is a problem. In all likelihood it was stolen to be sold to another village— which opens a whole new can of worms."

"Alright, I'm going to go back and check on how they're doing. What are you going to do?" Naruto asked his mentor.

"I'll hang back here and keep an eye on Akahoshi. He doesn't need to know what's going on because I have a feeling he already knows. He was anticipating this, wasn't he? It seems fishy that he'd have such great timing." Jiraiya answered, "Watch your step out there, squirt."

The clone released the jutsu, instantly relaying the conversation to the real Naruto who was already on his way back to the crater.

* * *

Sumaru did not wait for Naruto to return with help. He and his fellow gennin had set out into the dense woodland of the Bear Country, following a route that would take them to the ravine in the shortest amount of time. Every so often they would stop and take a moment to sense the fugitive's chakra to gauge his progress. He had not gotten far, because they could sense someone nearby.

At the brink of the toxic ravine a lone ninja in shabby Anbu attire stood waiting. Sumaru gave a silent order, and before the thief could even so much as make a hand sign, the squadron of Star shinobi had him completely surrounded. Steel-taught chakra binds lassoed around the criminal from all sides, thoroughly securing him. Sumaru could hear a grunt of discomfort beneath their captive's gas mask.

"You will surrender now and return our Star, or face the immediate consequences!" Sumaru warned venomously, "Do not test us. There will be no restraint."

"What a stunning technique...yet you should be more careful of who you choose to ensnare." The thief said softly. After a few moments some of the gennin's hold began to waver. Their chakra strings eventually flickered out and they collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Sumaru watched in horror as his friends tumbled one after another.

Hokuto caught his eye, "He's draining our chakra!" The news came a fraction too late. He and Hokuto also succumbed to the immense vacuum that extracted chakra through their own jutsu. Sumaru pushed himself to his knees, furious, and yet inwardly fearing how his team had been jeopardized by piteously low chakra reserves.

The thief bent down and lifted Sumaru up by his collar. The Star ninja struggled weakly, but had no energy to retaliate. The thief draped Sumaru over his shoulders like a lamb and stepped over the other gennin on his way over to the ravine. The briefest of moments later Naruto hurtled out of the tree line, quickly rushing after the fugitive he had let escape once before.

He stopped upon seeing the enemy had Sumaru. _'Aw crap...he's not going to hurt him is he? He already stole the star so why would he need a hostage?' _Naruto thought frantically, seeing how all the other gennin had been left untouched. "Just...put him down nice and easy. He's got nothing to do with this." Naruto advised cautiously.

The thief did not even remotely consider the idea, "Farewell." He took a step off the side of the cliff and plummeted into the canyon. Naruto cried out, rushing ahead, but knew it was futile when the malefactor spread wings of chakra and soared off. With night fallen it would be near impossible to track them near the ravine.

"I can't believe I let that happen!" Naruto berated himself, yanking on his hair in frustration. With Sumaru gone there was going to be a whole lot more grief back in the village. His friends and family would be distraught, and what was worse, the Star was still in enemy hands. All that was left to do was to return the rest of the squadron safely home. Naruto created a dozen Shadow Clones who assisted him in lifting the unconscious gennin.

The way back through the dense forest was a dark and confused route. The Leaf ninja and his duplicates only happened upon the Star Village's crater through vague sense of direction and luck. He had expected the gennin's dormitory to be abandoned since everyone had gone out to retrieve the Star, but Jiraiya was already there waiting. Naruto felt his stomach twist guiltily. His failure probably wouldn't sit too well with his mentor.

"Looks like the cat is dragging in some real carnage." Jiraiya remarked lightly, "How'd it go, Naruto?"

The blonde nin looked down, "It was...an orchestrated fiasco."

"You can tell me more about it once we see to these guys." Jiraiya suggested, holding the doors open and allowing the long row of Shadow Clones inside.

Mizura was beside himself as he watched his comrades be laid out on futons, utterly spent in energy. He sat beside Hokuto worriedly, but quickly noticed one face was missing. "Naruto-san...where is Sumaru?" He asked quietly.

The clones departed in wisps of smoke. Naruto sat on a stool beside the doorway and sighed before he explained, "They got to that thief way before I did. By the time I showed up they were all down and out and he took off with Sumaru. It probably couldn't have gone much worse..."

"Sumaru-kun." Mizura muttered to himself, "I'll go out and rescue him myself if I have to!" He rose to his feet, unsteady, but Jiraiya laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You of all people should no better than to go out after a thief in this country at night." The Toad Sage admonished, "We'll regroup and start our search tomorrow."

* * *

At the first light of dawn Akahoshi ventured to a rugged hilltop with two of his guards. It had a superb view of Hell's Ravine, and overlooked the vastness of the Bear Country. Akahoshi tied a note to a messenger pigeon's foot, and imprinted some of his chakra on the paper. This note would be read and it would be considered.

"You really think this could work, Akahoshi-sama?" One of his attendants asked.

"Without a doubt." Akahoshi let the bird fly, and watched as it veered off into the treacherous woods of the Land of Bears.

Akahoshi was convinced that reasoning with the thief would end the hysteria in the village, _'You will return the star to me, Natsuhi.'_

* * *

The thief removed her gas mask after finally reaching her hideout. The only refuge away from the Star Village was a monolith in the depths of the surrounding forest. Through the top of the stone heap she descended to a tomb of a fellow Star ninja. She drew out the Star from her hip pouch and placed it in the sarcophagus along with a body. "Hotarubi, please protect the star and Sumaru." She said quietly. She left the cavern, sealing it shut behind her.

She wanted to retire for the day after accomplishing her objective, but Natsuhi couldn't overlook the messenger bird passing overhead. The note tied to its leg was emitting some residual chakra. Natsuhi indulged her curiosity and roped the pigeon down with a chakra string. Before evening opening the message she understood. The chilled, volatile chakra left on the note belonged to Akahoshi. She had a fair idea what his complaints would be, and for the sake of good sportsmanship, she decided to confront him. His loss of the star was definitely stinging, she bet.

* * *

Naruto found Jiraiya outside of the temple later in the morning. While smoking his pipe, the Toad Sage gave his pupil the run-down, "I'm going to be staying here in the village. Chances are I can get to the bottom of this with help from the gennin. Make sure you stay away from that poison gas when you check out the ravine, got it squirt?"

"I'll be careful, Ero-sensei." Naruto then added, "But you better keep an eye out for Sumaru. He might have gotten away from that thief for all we know."

Jiraiya blew a line of smoke, "Don't get your hopes up, kid."

* * *

On a ledge just beside Hell's Ravine, Akahoshi was not disappointed when Natsuhi finally did appear. Her chakra wings dissipated when she touched down on a cliff opposite where the leader of the Star Village was waiting. Behind Akahoshi, his attendants Yotaga and Shisou stood down, supposing it would be a peaceful encounter.

"Your message was…rude to say the least." Natsuhi called down to him, "I'm ready to accept your apology now."

"Did you bring the Star?"

"Certainly not. Do you take me for a simpleton, Akahoshi? I know your game!" She laughed openly at him, "The Star will never again harm anyone in that village, even if that means it must be hidden away forever."

Akahoshi bristled at the statement, "That is not your decision to make! I will take the Star back by force, if you will not cooperate…" He made hand signs, initiating his Peacock Technique, and let a plume of furious chakra sweep across the ravine towards Natsuhi.

She evaded his assaults with little effort. He had never been a match for her, and when she used her own jutsu, she caught the clearest glint of fear in his eyes. Natsuhi's chakra beast tore down, raking apart the edge of the cliff. Akahoshi was thrown back violently, and neither of his guards had the audacity to challenge the rogue kunoichi. They stood by and watched, even suggested leaving. Akahoshi refused to leave without the Star.

"Do you really want to do this, Natsuhi? Your son will pay dearly for your criminal acts, if that's what it takes to get through to you!" He threatened, using what leverage he had left.

Natsuhi's aloof demeanor faded, "Sumaru…you couldn't…he's done nothing…"

"He's unreliable and flashy- just like his worthless parents!" Akahoshi spat bitterly, "Please, Natsuhi, just give me one reason to kill him! Tear him limb from limb every day you choose not to return the Star…"

She ended her technique, realizing that even if she did put Akahoshi in his place Sumaru would still be at risk. Natsuhi stood across from Akahoshi, unable to meet his eyes. Her resolve was beginning to crumble. Naruto had arrived at the ravine at precisely the most awkward time, as always.

The blonde nin spied Akahoshi standing off against the gas-masked thief, and immediately assumed the worst, _'This dirt bag just won't give it up will he! What's he got against this village?' _Naruto reasoned that if he beat the thief to a bloody pulp he would end his shenanigans, _'And I can get Sumaru back!' _Without needing the go-ahead from Akahoshi, Naruto charged for the nukenin while he created several Kage Bunshin.

Natsuhi focused on eliminating the Shadow Clones, which she was exceedingly handy at thanks to her Peacock Jutsu. An enormous violet plume became sharp as steel, eviscerating the clones and dispersing them. The real Leaf ninja had ducked out of the fray, and taking advantage of how the thief had been distracted, Naruto used his Body Flicker to catch her. He landed a devastating uppercut on the thief.

The nukenin flew backwards, stunned, losing her mask in the process. Natsuhi lay crumpled at the brink of the gorge, unable to regain her bearings. Naruto stood frozen after that, for the first time seeing the thief unmasked, _'But it's…a lady. I was so sure that…' _He hesitated to do anything else.

Naruto would have done well to leave by then. To his credit, he did have sense enough to turn back to Akahoshi in the hope of asking what was really going on. Unfortunately, Akahoshi's bestial chakra plume jetted forward on his command, knocking the defenseless kunoichi, and bewildered Leaf nin, off the edge of the ravine. Naruto had been clipped in the head by the blow, and lacked the coherent thought to somehow save himself as he plummeted further down into the noxious gas below.

Natsuhi, in an act of true generosity, extended her chakra wings and held fast to the scruff of Naruto's jacket. She pulled up, soaring out of the gorge with the dead weight of a Leaf ninja, and steered back towards the heart of the forest. Akahoshi would seek her out again for the Star, she knew, but until then, she could only afford to hide and recover.

* * *

Jiraiya had returned to the palace to snoop. He had not gone on his own either. With him were Mizura and Hokuto, both in agreement with the Sage that something was amiss in the Star Village. Mizura, who had grown especially close to the old Sage in the short time he had spent with him, was glad to give him any information he asked for.

"Where the blazes did Akahoshi get to?" Jiraiya couldn't figure it, "I scoured the whole damn village twice and he's nowhere to be found in a time of crisis!"

"Gama-sennin…perhaps Akahoshi-sama went out after the Star himself." Mizura pointed out as they skulked down a creaky dogwood-paneled hallway, "He would never want to endanger the ninja of our village when there's so much at stake."

"Huh." Jiraiya turned a corner, and replied, "He never struck me as an intrepid kind of guy…even back when I met him in the war."

"You mean the Great Shinobi War? You fought in it too, Gama-sennin?" Hokuto asked.

"'Course I did! It was a feud between Rock and Leaf after all…other villages got mixed up too, and thankfully the Star Village sided with Leaf." He paused, "Unusual, since geographically they're nearer to the Earth country and may have suffered major consequences."

"I think we chose well in allying with the Leaf Village." Mizura said firmly.

Jiraiya patted the boy's head, "I appreciate that, kiddo." He abruptly held his arm out to stop the party. A nurse crossed an intersecting hallway, but didn't notice the shinobi that had been prowling the palace. When the coast was clear they continued their snooping.

They followed a corridor that lead to the medical wing which, Jiraiya had heard, had sent all of its patients home with a clean slate of health. Odd, since he heard the distinct hum of medical equipment nearby.

"Sir…I don't know what you could possibly expect to find here." Hokuto whispered finally, "The thief is out in the woods somewhere with our Star…so why would we look here?"

"Because I've learned in the past that the source of your troubles is always going to be closer to home than you thought." He replied smugly, and slid open the door to a recovery room that was in use. The person occupying the ward left the two gennin stunned.

"Sumaru-kun!" Mizura cried, and rushed to the bed where his friend lay. Hokuto followed shortly after, equally shocked by their discovery.

Jiraiya had suspected some kind of fraud in regards to Sumaru's alleged kidnapping. '_He was in the village safe and sound while everyone worried their heads off.' _Jiraiya noted, _'Makes me wonder who's responsible for reporting all this nonsense.'_

"I can't believe he's alright…" Hokuto breathed a sigh of relief, "Did he get away from the thief, somehow?"

Jiraiya folded his arms thoughtfully, "Hard to tell. Maybe we should ask him." He had his own suspicions on what had actually transpired.

Mizura quickly discerned from the equipment his friend was hooked up to that Sumaru had inhaled toxic gas. "He should be alright now, if someone had treated him soon enough. Naruto did say that he was taken into the ravine by the thief, so I wonder why…"

Hokuto had stirred Sumaru with a small pat. His clear eyes opened and he almost instantly became alert. He pulled nodes from his skin as he sat up, groaning softly, and slipped a needle out of his arm that was connected to an IV drip. His friends gave him comforting words, assuring him that he was safe. When he told them he felt fine Mizura asked, "Do you remember how you got here?"

Sumaru shook his head, "I don't. I was out…but I do recall that thief. He left the ravine rather quickly and…" He inhaled sharply, "He doubled back to the village."

"He went back?" Hokuto repeated, confused.

"I think so. I know he did, it was the last thing I saw." Sumaru confirmed, "It was…very strange." As the events came back to him he became upset, "What about the others? Did they get back safely?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun returned us to the village after you were taken." Hokuto told him, "That's why we were so worried about you. We didn't know where you were."

A silence settled upon them, and they looked to Jiraiya for guidance. The Sage scratched his chin before saying, "I hate to break it to you squirts, but we've got two thieves on our hands here. One managed to take the Star…and the other is the one that took Sumaru."

"Then we have to get to the bottom of this quickly." Sumaru said, getting to his feet. Jiraiya and Mizura left the ward to keep watch for snitches, and Hokuto gave Sumaru his clothes back that had been put away in a locker. He thanked her quietly before getting dressed.

The group, plus Sumaru, stealthily navigated out of the medical wing and back out to the main hall. Mizura hurried after Jiraiya, glad to finally be of use despite his illness. Sumaru hung back a ways with Hokuto, wishing to speak with her.

"I want to apologize for last night." Sumaru told the kunoichi, "I led you on a pointless search. I should have thought things through before going after an unknown target like that…"

She shook her head, "I don't mind. I'm happy to follow you in whatever you believe is right."

They continued down the corridor slowly, far behind the Toad Sage and Mizura. It may have been better to make haste, but Sumaru couldn't bring himself to rush into another precarious situation. "Has…Mizura been treating you well?" He asked quietly.

Hokuto stopped, a bit nervous about discussing the subject. Since he had brought it up she decided to be honest, "He's good to me…though there are times that he's…hesitant." Her expression reflected doubt, "Maybe it's too soon…am I rushing him? Akahoshi-sama says people our age are not capable of real love."

"Akahoshi-sama believes in many strange things." Sumaru answered, slightly rebellious, "Just because he says it does not mean it's true."

They stood for a long moment, wondering what more there was to say. "Sumaru…do you…still have feelings for me?" Hokuto asked him softly. They were just outside the atrium of the palace, most likely where Jiraiya would be waiting for them.

"I carry love in my heart always, and it becomes heavy and lonesome because everyone I have ever cared for…I lost." Sumaru pressed his palm against her cheek, "If it means you'd be safe I'd rather you had Mizura-kun. You wouldn't want someone cursed like me." He kissed her gently, just for a moment, and then continued ahead through the archway.

Hokuto followed shortly after into the atrium, dazzled, and not sure what to make of Sumaru's response. Jiraiya gave the two a funny look, "What kept you, huh?" The Sage didn't get a straight answer so he went ahead and added, "I'm worried about Naruto. He should have come back by now…for all I know he's at the bottom of a ditch somewhere."

At the front entrance of the palace it was a small wonder when they ran into Akahoshi and his attendants. The village leader was thoroughly surprised to see Sumaru on his feet, "What are you doing up, Sumaru? Last I saw you were unconscious."

"Can I ask how you knew that?" Jiraiya chimed in airily.

Akahoshi looked a bit stilted, but replied easily, "Yotaga and Shisou recovered him. He was found this morning near the ravine where the thief must have abandoned him."

"It's true." Shisou confirmed.

The Sage remained silent, suspicious of such good fortune, but Sumaru bowed and thanked the people who had aided him. Akahoshi dismissed the boy's gratitude and said, "I want all ninja to be prepared for battle. I'm sending units into the forest to track the thief and end this tomfoolery once and for all." The gennin took the orders dutifully and Akahoshi left as quickly as he had arrived with his guards in toe.

When he had gone Sumaru looked to Jiraiya, "I'm going to help you find Naruto-kun. It's the least I can do."

Hokuto touched Sumaru's arm, "I'm going too."

When Mizura volunteered as well Jiraiya had to shoot him down, "Sorry kid, but you're still sick form your training. Give your body a chance to recover." He turned to Sumaru, "I think I can trust you to find my goofy pupil."

Jiraiya stayed behind with Mizura as they watched Sumaru and Hokuto join the ranks of ninja who were scrambling to begin a forest raid. The Sage looked to the gennin beside him, "You know what's weirdest about all this?"

"I can't pick one event over everything else, I'm afraid." Mizura admitted.

"I get this crazy feeling that right now…Naruto is the one closest to the truth." Jiraiya chuckled, "Even if the truth is in a ditch."

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself resting in a dimly lit cave. He turned his head slowly from where he was spread on a cot, and could see a woman standing over a fire. She was making broth. Seeing no immediate threat, he sat up curiously, and then became aware of the persistent throb in his head.

Natsuhi glanced over to him, "Oh…you're up."

"You saved me?" Naruto clarified, "I…don't understand why you would do that, ma'am. I mean, I attacked you!"

"I don't want any more innocent people to die because of that Star." She told him, "That is why I took it."

That, at least, he could wrap his aching head around, "Yeah, I heard the Star makes shinobi sick. But…you know that theft kind of turned the whole village on its head."

"I promise you I'm only trying to fix things." She smiled, "My name is Natsuhi."

"I'm Naruto." He greeted, and then paused, "Hm…Natsuhi…that sounds familiar." He distantly remembered Sumaru talking about Natsuhiboshi, "Your name is just like that star Sumaru was talking about…"

Natsuhi looked troubled, "That's because Sumaru is my child."

Naruto was astonished, and attempted to keep his jaw from hanging ajar. Natsuhi served him soup in a small bowl and he thanked her. "Pardon me, but…if he's your son how is it that you aren't living together in the village?" Naruto inquired.

She took a seat on a chair beside the cot. "My husband, Hotarubi, and I have always held the safety of this village as our first duty. We both trained near the Star from a young age, and were two of the few shinobi who were fortunate enough to complete the Dragon Star Training. We became very powerful and were respected in our village."

Naruto figured that it meant all others had died or been crippled by the endeavor.

"But we knew better than anyone the realities of the Star training. We didn't want our young child to grow up and pursue a path that…might have harmed him." Natsuhi explained, "We left Sumaru to go on a mission, and that night we stole the Star from the temple. We intended to hide it away where it would no longer cause such grief."

"The Third Hoshikage and his Anbu caught us before we could get very far. He was sympathetic with our cause, but we had still been branded as criminals and could not return to the village without facing consequences." Natsuhi lowered her eyes at the memory, "He asked us to stay outside of the village, faking death, so that if the Star ever posed danger to our home again we would be able to step in and stop it if the village leader could not."

"The Third Hoshikage is dead now." Naruto said, starting to see the whole picture.

"He died recently, and now Akahoshi, the scourge of our village is now overseeing things. His reintroduction of the Star training is putting shinobi in jeopardy again, even when the Third expressly forbade it from ever resuming. I had to act, you see…" She sighed, "They think of me as a villain, when the true deviant is Akahoshi. He has always had a lust for power and has a delusion of making the Star Village even better than the five main villages."

"So that's why Sumaru was always so touchy about it!" Naruto understood, "But that's just nuts…no virtuous leader would ever hurt his people just to make the village more powerful."

"You are very wise, Naruto." Natsuhi commended him, "I can only hope that Sumaru sees things the same way you do…"

"Lady, your son has a good heart and a great head on his shoulders. I'd count on him in a pinch anytime." Naruto assured her. Those seemed to be the magic words for the tormented mother. She smiled gratefully, swiping at her teary eyes with the back of her hand.

Before Naruto could delve into the discussion further a shockwave ripped through the ground, rattling Natsuhi's stone hideout. Naruto ran outside with his new comrade to meet the disturbance. Akahoshi, along with Yotaga and Shisou were waiting on the ground, wanting to get Natsuhi's attention. "The Star." Akahoshi demanded, extending his hand expectantly.

His previous leverage of threatening Sumaru had vanished. Natsuhi refused, as before, and Akahoshi attacked with a furious chakra plume. Naruto launched himself at Akahoshi's henchmen, knocking them senseless with a combination assault with Shadow Clones. They hadn't even the time to use their own jutsu. Both guards surrendered at knife-point, and Naruto swiftly teamed up with Natsuhi, eager to dish out some justified retribution.

Natsuhi's chakra beast tore through Akahoshi's feather defense, and landed a crippling blow that left him reeling and unguarded. Naruto followed through, pinning the treacherous man to the side of the monolith, "It's over!" The blonde boy was promptly bowled over by an unexpected chakra strike.

Sumaru descended on the scene, horrified at what he was seeing, "Are you crazy, Naruto? You can't attack Akahoshi-sama!" He helped his injured leader to his feet.

Naruto quickly tried to reason with his friend, "Jeez, Sumaru, you've got to see that guy isn't trustworthy! If you don't believe me at least believe her!" He gestured to Natsuhi who stood at the opposite side of the clearing, "Your mom has been protecting the Star Village all this time from creeps like him."

Sumaru halted, overcome by the sight of her, and then inched closer, "….Mother? But…you were…"

He fell silent again once Akahoshi used a last-resort jutsu, lashing out with a chakra string, a chakra-binding technique that took control of the distraught gennin. Sumaru, with the motions of a zombie, drew a kunai from his leg holster and then pressed it against his own throat.

"Give me the Star or this worthless child dies!" Akahoshi screamed, "Do it now, Natsuhi! I won't be tested any longer!"

Her confidence had again been shattered seeing Sumaru in such imminent danger. Her spirit wilted and she answered almost inaudibly, "I…can't."

Naruto had rushed forward, grasping his friend's hand in an effort to keep the blade away. Sumaru's (Akahoshi's) grip was strong and not easily restrained. "Don't do this!" Naruto rasped, watching Sumaru's blank face, praying for a flicker of lucidity.

Akahoshi spoke gravely, "Are you really willing to let your only child die, Natsuhi? What kind of mother is that?"

She was paralyzed with fear.

"Don't listen to him! He only wants the Star!" Naruto called back to her, "It's okay, I've got this under control!" Naruto recalled Shikamaru's Kage Mane, and assumed that just as in the Nara's technique, attacking the user of the jutsu would set the captive free. Naruto struggled to make a Shadow Clone while prying the kunai away from Sumaru's neck.

The Bunshin charged for Akahoshi, poised to strike, but was caught in a tendril of chakra strings. The remaining troupe of Star shinobi who had been sent to the forest had caught up, and acted quickly to protect their leader, despite not knowing the current situation. Hokuto was the most baffled by the scene, and Naruto desperately appealed to her.

"Hokuto-chan, please! You've gotta help me out!" Naruto hollered, "Sumaru really cares about you, so would you really let this happen to him?"

Realization immediately dawned on her that Sumaru had suddenly become a bargaining chip. Without even stopping to think of the repercussions she rushed to Akahoshi. "Please…Akahoshi-sama…this has all gone too far! Let Sumaru-kun go!" She pleaded, "He's only ever tried to help this village!"

Akahoshi knocked her aside, his mind focused on only one thing, "The Star must be retrieved at all costs! This boy's life will be a small price to pay…"

The other Star ninja looked unsure after their leader had resigned to such extreme measures. They stood unmoving, hesitant to act. Naruto continued to restrain Sumaru from hurting himself. Akahoshi drew a line of blood across the boy's neck and Naruto pulled back, unable to sway the jutsu's control over his friend. He looked back, expecting Natsuhi to help him, but she had gone.

When she reappeared the Star was with her, and the look of defeat about her made Naruto's heart jump into his mouth. He understood. No parent could offer up their child for the sake of a mission, _'Because when someone does that…they're not really a parent at all.' _He relaxed when Akahoshi freed Sumaru, and Hokuto stumbled over to them, holding the unconscious boy in her arms protectively.

Naruto made a start towards Akahoshi but the large platoon of Star ninja mirrored him, unwilling to let him attack their leader. Akahoshi lashed out at Natsuhi with a chakra plume and she did not even move to defend herself. She tumbled back, and the Star fell into the possession of the self-proclaimed village leader.

"We may now return to the village. Leave the traitors here." Akahoshi crowed, setting out, and his platoon followed after him, slightly perturbed by the unorthodox victory.

Naruto did not pursue them. He knew he was outnumbered, and without Jiraiya's support, would not be able to convince the Star Village of Akahoshi's treachery. He checked on Natsuhi instead, who had been knocked out by Akahoshi's previous attack. Hokuto assisted the Leaf ninja in moving mother and son to the safety of the hideout.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Naruto watched it sink slowly below the horizon as he sat on top of the monolith. He and Hokuto had been working in shifts, one monitoring Sumaru and his mother, and the other guarding the hideout (although this, Naruto assumed, was not an imperative task.)

During Hokuto's watch within the cave Sumaru had finally come to. She smiled at him, but he looked still too disoriented to speak. "I'll go tell Naruto-kun that you're awake now. Don't try to move around too much." She told him before she exited quietly.

After she had gone Sumaru could only stare at his mother nostalgically. How long had he lived and trained fully believing she was dead? It didn't explain why his father was absent too, but at least he had one remaining family member, he thought, to hold onto and treasure. Natsuhi stirred a short time after from where she rested on a futon. She opened her eyes, regarding him for a moment, and then asked, "Do you hate me, Sumaru?"

"W-what?" He stammered.

"It's alright if you resent your father and I for being away all this time. We were perfectly capable of returning, even with the risk of being punished…" Natsuhi was deeply remorseful, "I could never hold it against you if you…felt that way."

Sumaru clutched at his father's necklace around his neck, "No…I couldn't…not when you were protecting us all along." He paused, "Where is father?"

"He passed away. He was very sick from the Star's after effects…" She was still grieving over it, "He wanted to see you one last time before he died, but…it was so sudden. There was nothing I could do for him."

Sumaru fought back a sob. Natsuhi sat up on the mat, "I missed you every day…everything I toiled for was for you. And now…you've grown into a fine and talented ninja. I couldn't be more proud!" She crossed the small gap and embraced her son, joyful for their reunion, but rueful for the poor circumstances.

Hokuto had returned with Naruto. The blonde boy smiled at the two Star ninja before asking, "So…who's up for the trip back to your village?"

Sumaru stood, newly energized to retaliate against Akahoshi's deception. "I'm ready," He said, "But Akahoshi-sama will be expecting us."

"Yeah, but don't forget that my sensei is back there waiting for me." Naruto looked to be hatching a plan, "He'll back us up no problem…but we're still kind of short-handed, huh?"

"If we can expose Akahoshi-sama for the fraud he really is we might get some of the villagers on our side." Hokuto suggested as they left the sanctuary of the hideout.

"That's easier said than done. Right now he has most of the village under the impression of **us **being the enemy." Sumaru reminded her, "We have our work cut out for us."

Once outside Natsuhi patted Naruto's shoulder, "Could I have a moment with Sumaru and Hokuto?"

"Take several moments, if you want."

She thanked him and then turned to the young Star shinobi. "How far into the Dragon-Star training are you? It's been a few years now."

"I'm…not certain how you want us to gauge it, mother." Sumaru replied uncertainly.

"You are both able to freely manipulate the shape of your chakra?" She gave a sample indicator.

"I can manage that." Sumaru confirmed, and then smiled at Hokuto, "Hokuto has always had considerable skill with shape manipulation, though."

Natsuhi beamed, "I am glad to hear it."

She demonstrated the technique she wished to teach them by extending her chakra wings, and then explained, "You channel your chakra to form a tail, most often, when you enter a battle. What I'm showing you is not, however, an offensive ability. Here you split your chakra to form two separate channels."

They seemed to understand her instructions, even when Naruto clearly didn't. Both Sumaru and Hokuto coaxed their chakra to fan out and take the shape of avian wings. "Good." She told them, "You control your chakra the same way you would command a tail. Flight is sustained through minimal exertion, so flying, you might say, is the easiest part of being a Star ninja."

Naruto grumbled, a bit peeved such an ability didn't even exist back where he lived. Before he could comment on the jutsu his friends had taken off, _'Wow. They sure picked that up in a hurry…' _

Natsuhi smiled at him, "Think you'll be able to keep up with us, Naruto?"

"Heh! I'll buy you all ramen if you can find someone faster than me!" He chortled, bolting off into the forest and easily overtaking the ninja soaring overhead.

* * *

The sun had set when Naruto plus three Star shinobi reached the crater. They huddled behind a pile of debris that had been gouged up by Naruto and Natsuhi's earlier fight. Out of sight of any possible sentinels, they devised a way to take the Star back.

"Usually I'm all about full-frontal offense." Naruto admitted, "But it looks like you guys want to be a little more discrete?"

"Yes, please." Natsuhi smiled.

When the coast was clear they crossed to the temple, figuring it was a good place to begin looking. Sumaru headed up the front, followed closely by Hokuto, while Natsuhi and Naruto brought up the rear. They had not been followed inside, but were quickly discouraged to see the Star was not in its usual resting place. Hokuto mumbled to herself in frustration and jumped when the doors of the temple slammed shut, locking the ninja inside.

Outside a unit of Star ninja fired arrows fixed with exploding tags at the establishment. Akahoshi was grinning when he gave the command, and watched as the shrine went to pieces, smoldering and spewing smoke. His ninja, though loyal, all looked equally disturbed by what they had done. It didn't help ease their guilt when Jiraiya appeared.

The Toad Sage stood a reasonable distance away from Akahoshi, his expression smug, "Why on earth would you be so proud about defeating a bunch of Shadow Clones?"

The fraudulent Hoshikage's face went ashen. He sputtered furiously when Naruto and his cohorts came up from behind him, intending to challenge him directly. Natsuhi, with the moonlight in her hair, looked like a vengeful specter when she spoke, "Surrender the Star now, Akahoshi."

"You really expect me to consent to such demands?" He spat, turning to his squadron, "They want it for themselves, the traitors!"

"It's only commonplace that a Sage like myself would see the truth in a situation like this…" Jiraiya also addressed the Star shinobi with Akahoshi, "But it's a sobbing shame that none of you have recognized this man's crimes." It was the first seed of reasonable doubt that had been placed on Akahoshi. Naruto could see some of the shinobi were already swayed, and his sensei hadn't even _begun _to explain.

Sumaru, unexpectedly, spoke up, "It's important that you heed Jiraiya-sama. We have only ever had the best interests of this village at heart! If the Star-training ended students would no longer suffer from its effects."

"They suffer because they are weak!" Akahoshi sneered dismissively, "Only the truly strong are capable of completing the training!"

Mizura came forward to stand between Sumaru and Hokuto. "I know I am not weak, Akahoshi-sama, and I never was…but I also know that I can never complete that training…" He slid his arm out of his sleeve, opening his gi wide enough to show the scars and lesions criss-crossing his chest that had been caused by the Star's radiation

The older ninja that had already started to doubt their leader's motives were instantly horrified. Years earlier under the rule of the Third, they had skipped the Star training altogether since it had been outlawed. The reason why was now clear. "We do this to protect the future generations." Natsuhi assured them.

"And this scumbag wants it to continue!" Naruto accused Akahoshi who, it looked to the Leaf nin, was beginning to slowly back away from his squadron.

"How could the Sandaime have allowed such training to be reinstated if he was aware of its consequences?" One of the jounnin asked in confusion.

Jiraiya looked solemn, "Why don't you ask Akahoshi?"

Silence penetrated the barren crater, and the ninja of the Star village looked questioningly to their dedicated leader, expecting a straight answer. Akahoshi, aware he couldn't avoid the truth, smiled darkly, "Isn't it obvious? No matter how hard I pressed, Hoshikage-sama refused to bring back the training that was legendary to our village…"

"You killed him." Jiraiya announced with composed certainty.

A ripple of astonishment and wrath rang through the present Star ninja. They knew it to be true, and some who had been close friends of the Third had even recoiled as if physically struck by the news.

"He was in the way." Akahoshi admitted lowly, turning to Natsuhi, "You claim to be acting in the village's best interest? No- it's quite the opposite! I have only ever wanted to improve the standard and power of Hoshigakure so it will equal that of the main villages…**exceed **that of the main villages!"

"That goal cannot be achieved through your skewed means! You killed the Sandaime and risked the lives of our children!" Natsuhi was prepared and poised to kill him, "I will never forgive you for your crimes!"

Sumaru stepped in front of his mother, knowing her hot-bloodedness could get her into trouble. "You don't have the strength to fight yet." He reminded her.

The Star ninja who had once followed Akahoshi without question had him surrounded in a wide ring of furious, betrayed villagers. They, along with Natsuhi and their Leaf comrades, demanded the Star's immediate return. Akahoshi clutched it close to his chest, refusing to part with it under such circumstances.

"Don't make the mistake the Third made!" Akahoshi snarled at them, "If any of you have half a brain you'd see-" A toad's tongue lashed out from behind him like a whip, knocking the breath out of him, and sneakily swiped the stone after the village leader had been bowled over.

Jiraiya crossed over to his faithful servant, patting the toad on the head, and then glanced back to Naruto, "Ready to clean up here, squirt?"

While Akahoshi was spitting furious curses Naruto charged wordlessly. He was more than happy to finish off the baggy-eyed cretin. Yotaga and Shisou, Akahoshi's loyal guards (who had helped him murder the Third) stood off to the side, unwilling to get their hands dirty a second time. Akahoshi initiated his jutsu, letting chakra rip ahead towards the blond nin who was multiplying as he crossed the basin floor.

Sumaru made a start to help his friend, but Jiraiya shook his head at him. "Don't sweat it. Naruto is more than a match for your dear leader over there." He lit his pipe and added, "Just enjoy the show."

Akahoshi's chakra tail vectored down, smashing the ground before sweeping along to eradicate the shadow clones closing in. Two of the five clones dissipated, and one of the remaining trio detonated near Akahoshi. His violet plume coiled in just in time to shield him from the explosion. The Star ninja went on the offensive abruptly but Naruto was quicker, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Flames swept down, forcing Akahoshi to retreat to the far side of the crater behind his chakra shield. The watching Star ninja were impressed, if not a little itchy to get in on the action.

Akahoshi split his chakra into two separate beasts, one of which dove down on Naruto and his clones; the other shot back across the basin towards the observing villagers. Sumaru countered, half expecting a dirty trick from the desperate nin, "Kujaku Myoho!" His own lavender plume of chakra rose up, meeting Akahoshi's strike with nullifying force. Natsuhi looked very pleased with her son's quick response. The second tail swept through the crowd without warning.

Jiraiya had managed to grab Mizura and leap to safety, but the majority of the unsuspecting Star shinobi were toppled over, landing on the rough crag of the crater's slope. Akahoshi had completely abandoned his fight with Naruto, and turned on easier prey. The blonde boy countered against tail swipes his enemy through back to stall him.

'_The rotten old guy goes for his own people!' _He hurled a storm of shuriken as a chakra beast slammed down next to him. _'This isn't working very well, is it?' _He backed off, reaching back in his holster and seeing he had tossed just about all of his projectiles, _'I might have to summon a weapon from my scroll…' _Naruto was pleasantly surprise to see he still had one kunai on him.

It dawned on him that it was not a knife he would be too happy about parting with. Naruto gave the three-pronged kunai in his hand a lingering stare before something in the recesses of his mind clicked together. _'Did I just say summon?' _He smiled to himself, _'I had it right, hehehe.' _His ear had been sliced open after Akahoshi's previous attack, and he swiped some of the blood over the seals on the blade. He let it fly.

The knife had been tossed with some of Naruto's Kyuubi chakra, and it whistled an eerie tune as it shot past Akahoshi with unnatural speed. No one had caught the movement, save for a blink of a golden flash that plowed into Akahoshi. The tremendous speed of the assault tore the traitor's chakra beast apart, canceling his jutsu, and Akahoshi was flattened against the side of plateau wall much like a discus.

When Naruto reappeared he was off to the left of his defeated opponent, but was not his usual, grinning self after the victory. He looked rattled and ill, possibly moments away from puking. "Aw…" He muttered, "That kind of sucked." Naruto fell backwards, rigid as a board, and hit the ground with a quiet _thud. _

Sumaru and his mother had reached the exhausted boy, and Jiraiya came up behind them.

The Sage was somewhere between delighted and befuddled by what his student had accomplished. Sumaru tried to gently shake his friend awake but Jiraiya advised against it. "He'll be alright. That was just the Hiraishin…which I did not expect him to master so soon." He pulled he boy up, slinging him over his shoulder, "Not very graceful, was he?"

"It was an amazing spectacle, so the most graceful version of it would be…with more of a flourish?" Sumaru wondered. Little did he know Naruto and victory-swagger had an on/off relationship.

Natsuhi didn't even have to give a command for the other Star ninja to close in. They dragged the crumpled and bleeding Akahoshi, along with his cowardly henchmen, back towards the village in an angry yet vindicated mob. Mizura and Hokuto waited for Sumaru's half of the group before continuing out of the crater.

"It's hard to believe a shinobi his age could have such enormous ability." Natsuhi commented quietly to the Toad Sage.

"Sweet-cheeks, Naruto got that strong just by his own determination." Jiraiya told her, looking to Sumaru as well, "This village would prosper from following his example…but I guess you've already realized that."

* * *

Naruto awoke with the warm caress of sunshine on his face. He was groggy and his eyes were crusty from sleep. He sat up, spotting Jiraiya in a corner of the room smoking while working on a smutty novel. Naruto didn't recognize the room, or their current location, for that matter. A few alarmed exclamations were mixed in with his mutterings.

Jiraiya looked over to him, frowning slightly, "What was all that verbal diarrhea you puttered out just now, kid?"

Naruto rubbed at his eyes, "I said: where are we, Ero-sensei?"

"In the Star Village's palace, of course. This is the medical ward." Jiraiya extinguished his pipe, "You were out for a day and a half, squirt. Not that I blame you- first time's a bitch, huh?"

The blonde boy nodded, scratching his head, "Next time I'll…brace myself." His mentor laughed.

There was a brief knock at the door before Sumaru and Natsuhi entered. It was the second time that day they had stopped by to check on Naruto. Naruto waved weakly to them, and Sumaru crossed over, looking far more relaxed than usual, "You're awake, finally. I want to thank you for all of your help…is there any way I can repay you, Naruto?"

"You could lighten up, how about that?" Naruto suggested, "Not everyone from outside your village is untrustworthy."

The Star ninja actually smiled, "I believe that now."

Naruto glanced over to Sumaru's mother, who was positively glowing. She had cleaned up, and without dirt and scratches all over her she resembled a princess. The idea was further supported by the fancy robes she was wearing. "Hi, Natsuhi-donno. Er…why are you dressed so weird?"

"That's Hoshikage-sama to you, Naruto-kun." Her smile was radiant, "I was elected shortly after Akahoshi was defeated."

He held up his hand for a high-five of congratulations, and Sumaru was a bit peeved by when his mother obliged. "That's awesome! You'll definitely set this place on the right track!" Naruto then added, "But what happened to that Star of yours?"

"It's safe in Natsuhi's hands. That's all you need to know, kid." Jiraiya tried to change the subject.

"It's alright, Jiraiya-sama, I want to tell him." Natsuhi trusted Naruto to keep the secret, "It rests now in my husband's grave, and to make sure it is not found again…Sumaru is the Star's guardian." Sumaru was humbled by his mother's confidence in him.

"He has a strange resilience to it." Jiraiya pointed out, "Sumaru can continue the training on his own if he wants to."

Natsuhi looked to him, "I leave that up to you, son."

He was silent for a moment, considering it, and then said, "I would rather train my own way." Naruto appreciated his answer.

"As for the other students who are still sick," Jiraiya continued, "My friend Tsunade would be happy to help them out. Send a message to the Hokage in the Leaf Village so they can get treatment."

"Thank you for your offer." Natsuhi was grateful for the chance to help the suffering gennin.

They left Naruto and his sensei after that, and less than an hour later Naruto was dressed and on his feet again. Jiraiya handed him back the three-pronged kunai he had used, "I'll advise you not to lose this. It's the only one you've got for now."

Naruto thanked his teacher and set out into the village, which was already looking far less gloomy than he remembered. Mizura quickly spotted him and invited him to lunch along with Hokuto and Sumaru. He enjoyed telling them stories about Konoha and his friends, mostly revolving around Gaara and Haku, and several sappy anecdotes about Hinata that Hokuto found endearing. _'Maybe Sumaru too.' _Naruto thought, but knew the boy would never admit it.

Later in the afternoon Jiraiya dropped by. "I hate to break up the party, kids, but Naruto and I need to split now." He told them, "We're a bit behind schedule as it is." With Hoshigakure in capable hands, he knew it would be safe to return should they ever need to.

Mizura and Hokuto weren't ready to see him go, but wished Naruto well and gave him several rations of ramen that he could take with him on his journey. He was very pleased with the gift. Before he left, he had one last word with Sumaru, "Hey! Just remember that when I'm Hokage…and you're Hoshikage," Sumaru grinned, "Our villages are going to be allies."

The Star ninja figured there was no better time than the present to begin a new friendship, "It would be my honor, Naruto-sama."

* * *

Ino and Sakura returned home from their mission with Shizune in very high spirits. That was, if it could be called a mission at all; it had been a routine medical examination for the daimyo's family. The pay from the Lord of the Fire Country was, as always, superfluous, especially since his wife and children checked out with a clean bill of health.

They chatted about their respective patients while they walked, and just outside of the Hokage's tower ran into Shikamaru. With a sigh he handed a small scroll to Sakura and said, "From Gaara." Ino raised her eyebrows somewhat coquettishly. It appeared Sakura's dating life was still alive and kicking, _'Good for forehead!' _She thought cheerily.

Sakura accepted the message with composure before dashing into the building and whooping loudly on her way up the stairs. _'As if we wouldn't see her do that.' _Shikamaru observed the side-effects of a relationship to be strikingly similar to a strong amphetamine. He was in no hurry to check in with Tsunade with his mission report if Sakura was going to be bouncing off the walls of the office.

"So Gaara was with you on your mission, was he?" Ino asked keenly, "That must have been rough, Shika."

"Even when he's in another village he's still a pain in the ass." He didn't deny the hardships he had faced, "I actually had to _fight _back there. I'm sore all over…"

She consoled him with a pat on the back that lingered just a moment too long. "Where's Chouji?" She asked him.

"Training with his dad, why?"

Ino flashed two slips of paper in front of the Nara's eyes, "The daimyo's wife was really impressed by how I cured her rheumatism. She gave me two passes to an exclusive hot springs as thanks." She explained, "I thought Chouji might want to go since Sakura already turned me down."

Shikamaru felt a twitch in his eye. It wasn't like her to instantly pick Chouji for a high-class outing, ergo he quickly got the hint that it was a subtle, unexplainable jealousy tactic. It hardly made sense to him; they had all been lifelong friends who didn't disagree or bicker…often.

Ino took her friend's expression as a sign of disapproval, "Um…maybe you'd like to unwind from your desert excursion?" She suggested, "What do you say, Shikamaru?"

"I could just as easily unwind napping on a park bench." He informed her, not wanting to be too easy.

"But that's such a predictable routine for you. Why don't you laze about in an uncommon way for once?" With that she added, "I'm going to drop off my stuff at home so you have twenty minutes to decide."

He'd already made his decision, he just didn't like being played like a harp.

"The place is just outside Tanzaku Town, so if you're willing to pass up a relaxing afternoon at a serene resort with tranquil, warm waters and great snacks that's really up to you, Shika-"

"I'll go," Shikamaru replied, defeated, "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

Like a harp.

On that note Ino continued on, turning the corner towards home, deciding not to revel in her triumph. She had known all along that he wanted to go, she just wasn't going to _communicate _that fact with him, _'Men just can't agree to something willingly if it wasn't their idea in the first place…'_

* * *

**tigerowl: If **_**The Lion King **_**is based off of **_**Hamlet**_** the question stands…did Simba's mom get with Scar? That is just unpleasant. Late update as usual. My apologies. In the spirit of the new year I've decided to give a gift to everyone: double update!**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 10- A Land of Endless Snow


	10. A Land of Endless Snow

**A/N: ****Support bacteria - they're the only culture some people have. **

Chapter 10- A Land of Endless Snow

Sakura had stopped outside of Tsunade's office. She was leaning against the wall, deeply absorbed in reading the note in her hands. There was some urgency, maybe even panic in what Gaara had written down, "He said he **needs **to see me? He's worried?" Her concerns faded after she read about his nomination to become the Fifth Kazekage and the lack of other candidates.

She had been trying to handle the situation calmly, but there was no helping how her heart was pounding in her chest. Sakura stepped outside onto the balcony for some fresh air. She looked down on the city, and it suddenly looked much different than it had a few minutes ago. The village had been shaded in sepia by the setting sun.

On the one hand she was thrilled for him. Gaara was being recognized for the accomplished warrior he was, and his presence would do immense good for both Sand and Leaf. He was young but unbelievably mature, and she had complete faith that if he did take the position he would most likely be the best Kazekage of their era.

The other hand was a clenched fist. Sakura was bitter over the notion, even slightly envious. Not of her boyfriend, oh no, but the people who would have his time everyday…the people who would have his attention. She would been in the back seat after that and, eventually, inevitably, she would phase out of his life completely. She sobbed for a moment and then got a grip on her emotions.

She loved him, there was no use in dancing around the matter. _'It's not fair! I only got to have him for a little while and then they just stole him…they stole him away from me!' _Inside she was throwing a tantrum. She wanted to point her finger at the officials of the Sand Village, but Gaara, being who he was, was bound to be noticed sooner or later for his ability.

'_But he said he was leaving the decision up to ME.' _She recalled, glancing back down at the message, '_I could just say __**no **__and that would be that.' _She also agonized over the fact that just because he wouldn't be the Kazekage didn't mean he would be able to come home to her whenever she beckoned. To deny him the position was almost cruel. But to allow it would be denying herself…something she had grown accustomed to.

"If I had known that I was going to lose you this way I would've kissed you harder." She laughed to herself, "Heck! I would've run away with you too!"

The truth came a bit too late, and she couldn't rewind and decline Tsunade's offer to mentor her. Or, for that matter, go back and beg Gaara not to leave. The choice was here and now. She split down the middle, on an invisible seam of heartache.

Sakura rubbed at her eyes, distraught, _'I'm sorry, Gaara-kun…I guess deep down I'm just as selfish as you said I was…'_

* * *

The trip to the Hot Springs Ryokan was brief and once there, Ino was surprised when she was informed that the passes the daimyo's wife had given her were for VIP treatment. The woman had unwittingly just become one of her new best friends. She and Shikamaru enjoyed a quick meal before splitting up for separate onsen.

It appeared there were a few other guests at the springs but most were leaving or prepared to go home. Business was slow at this particular inn anyway, and servants wished their departing customers a safe trip home on their way out. The Nara felt a bit odd entering the spring that was totally devoid of life, with the exception of himself.

He had been told these were gypsum springs. The minerals were supposed to be good for aches and the suchlike. The water was bitter. Shikamaru sat back against a smooth stone and sighed, letting every care in the world slip away from his consciousness.

He couldn't help but notice the fence to his left shuddering and creaking. The oak divider was the only thing separating the men and women's baths. Shikamaru suspected some pervert to be the culprit trying to poke through, and jumped in startlement when one of the planks was easily wrenched away.

"Shikamaru, you there?"

Of course it was Ino. His nerves settled a bit. "Yeah…Ino, what are you doing?" He grumbled.

"Come over here and talk with me. I'm wearing a towel for God's sake." She hissed, and he scooted over to the gap, "There, that's better!"

"Is this necessary?" Shikamaru asked, nearly whined.

"Well I haven't gotten to say you in days and I'll be damned if I can't talk to you just because of this stupid wall." Ino leaned onto the stone ledge, "So get on with it and tell me about your mission."

He leaned onto the sill as well, beginning to recap it in pieces, "The desert really is the shitiest place to live. I won't be going back to a place as troublesome as that." She nodded, agreeing even though she'd never been there.

"Things improved near the coast. Guard duty was tiring since we were entrusted with overseeing the plant's construction…" He yawned, then continued, "Gaara wasn't a happy camper since I didn't bring Sakura along, but the team I did have with me did well. I was surprised they fought off the thugs as well as they did."

She was lost, "Who? And what thugs?"

He recounted the nukenin who Tama and Sato had held off in an impressive display of teamwork. He skimmed over the parts where they had frozen up in panic, and focused more on the success of the mission.

"We're a formidable team ourselves." Ino observed smugly. She went on to talk about some mission they had gone on with Neji, and how it just _wasn't _the same. He tried to pay attention, his chin propped up in his palm, but for the life of him couldn't get over how bare she was. Normally Shikamaru made a point to avert his gaze when the kunoichi was indecent, but at the present time he could not help himself.

Ino didn't seem to take notice because by then she was busy rummaging through a shopping bag she had with her. She drew out a pair of sunglasses, and without a word, fitted them on Shikamaru's face. "I got those two days ago in some market. I couldn't resist."

He sighed, watching her from behind the dark lenses. Ino observed him for a moment before commenting, "Wow…I never thought that you could look less enthused than you usually do." She smiled, "You've proven me wrong."

Shikamaru let their hands linger together after she had adjusted the glasses. With his free hand he pushed the shades up to the crown of his head, "Are these mine to keep, I'm guessing?"

"Sure, just…don't wear them in public because they're kind of effeminate."

He smirked. She laughed at the thought of it, hoping she could at least get Asuma to see him with them on. There was a strange pause then, and Ino had stopped laughing and realized that Shikamaru was studying her face like he would a puzzle. She jumped a little when he leaned in and captured her lips. She was certainly not expecting a kiss, even though she had been hoping for one.

She settled into it, very pleased with his clueless, never-kissed-a-girl-before technique. She pulled away after a moment and told him, "You know you could have just said something if you had a thing for me, Shika."

"Why would I bother when you were after that Uchiha all the time?" He pointed it out as if there was no contest.

"You actually took **that **seriously?" Ino raised her eyebrows, "How could I like that guy, I ask you, when he nearly got you and the others killed? That's unforgivable!"

"I don't know…women are mysterious like that."

She rolled her eyes at his excuse and then kissed him again, chasing away his notion of inferiority. Shikamaru found it unfortunate that he couldn't get any closer to her thanks to the gap that was barely over a foot in width. He drew back, frustrated, "This is unbelievably troublesome."

She was laughing again. Shikamaru recalled how a room had come with their passes which he thought preferable to tearing down the rest of the fence. He couldn't pay for damages like that anyway. "It's time to get out of here." He informed her.

Ino wasn't thrilled, "Huh? But I wanted to soak for a while longer…"

"Go to the room, Ino, or this fence is coming down."

She relented, disgruntled, but knew they could always come back later. Shikamaru withdrew from the gap, moving through the water sluggishly before he noticed a sumo wrestler inching his way into the onsen. The newcomer couldn't help but see the conspicuous space in the fence. "There's some crazy chick trying to get in here." He told the portly man, "Watch yourself." He exited and the wrestler looked nonplussed.

Shikamaru navigated back to the room where they had left their belongings. Ino was already there, looking a bit stilted when he entered. He closed the door without having to be reminded. "Turn around please. I want to change." She told him.

He wasn't listening at that point, because he wasn't willing to wait for the next opportunity to kiss her. Ino was a smidgen alarmed by his haste, "Wait…will you? Sheesh…impatient." She managed between breaths, "This is unlike you…where'd the procrastinating go?"

"I'm sick of it." He said, "I'm allowed to change my preferences aren't I?"

She shrugged, supposing it was a welcome change, and sighed when he kissed her deeply. Ino wished she'd had the wherewithal to dry off earlier because she was starting to shiver.

Shikamaru acknowledged how as a Chunnin he knew better than this, and how teammates were unspokenly off-limits. He was unable to heed any of the taboos; he was too busy feeling. Since the Retrieval Mission he felt completely grown up, and along with that the burden of all the missions and lives he had been trusted with had been slowly crushing him. _'I want to be able to depend on someone else.' _He thought, _'If I could let my guard down for a bit and the people who need me would still be alright…'_

Pushing a requirement like that on Ino was a little unfair, he knew, but he had always been waiting for recognition that saw beyond his unmotivated façade. Inside he was a mess of guilt, worry, and longing- struggling to become a stronger person worthy of the rank he had achieved. Ino had understood that as easily as every other part of him she'd witnessed.

She clung to him, her head foggy. "Is this alright?" She asked _him _for confirmation.

He didn't really know, and the best he could do was kiss her again. Ino had only meant for it to be a relaxing afternoon between friends, but Shikamaru's unpredictability was becoming increasingly predictable. Her back hit the wall and his hands that were once anchored to her waist began to roam. She felt fidgety but found the opportunity to examine him as well. He was not a kid anymore.

Ino couldn't give him enough credit at any other time to admit he was sculpted with a chest and stomach that belied muscles that had probably always been there and been ignored. Her nails traced a line from his elbow to his shoulder and left gooseflesh in their wake. Shikamaru kissed her neck, descending, and she tensed only for a moment when he was slipping off her towel. His eyes were scanning her, every curve and detail searing into his retina, completely entranced with her pale form.

She shuddered, and suddenly Ino couldn't place why she wanted to invite Chouji or Sakura before him.

* * *

Haku packed only a few necessities for his solo mission. He was going far beyond the Water Country, this time, and inwardly glad that Zabuza would not be shadowing his step. He stopped by Hiroshi's tea shop briefly to make some last preparations.

"What possessed you to dress that way today, Haku-kun?" Hiroshi commented on the boy's appearance, "It's a bit stifling, wouldn't you say?"

"Not for where I'm going, Hiroshi-san." Haku assured him. He was wearing weighted clothing of black and dark ash gray. If Hiroshi had been even remotely aware of the amount of concealed senbon quivers that were on him, he may have very well had a breakdown. The added thickness of the material would also compare to light armor, something he was counting on. His task this time had a much higher risk than previous missions.

"You're not going very far, you said?" Hiroshi checked, growing concerned.

"By land, I meant. I'll be crossing the sea." Haku wore a carefree smile, "It's my kind of territory, if you know what I mean."

His fat friend was unable to stop peppering him with questions, "Then it might be dangerous if something should happen? Oh…perhaps it would be best if you didn't go alone this time…"

"Zabuza won't be going with me." He repeated, trying to make it sound as if he didn't need any backup. He found it funny how Hiroshi was beginning to see the nukenin as less of a threat and more as an asset. _'But if he ever found out these were missions for a gang boss and not of personal interest…' _He didn't want to think of that harangue.

Hiroshi took a seat at one of the tables and sighed deeply. He had tired himself out again just by worrying. He puffed and dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Zabuza knows I'll be gone for at least a week, so don't worry if he stops in here a few times." Haku said with a chuckle, "It'll just mean he's hungry and looking for food. He won't bother you, I saw to that."

"A nukenin in my shop, good lord…" The fat man sighed, "Bless your heart, Haku, for feeding such a terrifying creature."

The dark haired boy laughed. Katsu had run into the teahouse, Pua tailing behind him in a white streak. Usually the boy wasn't up so early in the morning, _'He must have heard that I'm leaving today.' _

"You're going on a mission, Haku-kun?" He asked excitedly, "Does this mean I get to baby-sit Pua again?"

Haku shook his head, "Not this time, Katsu-chan. I'm actually taking her with me."

Katsu understood and gave the rabbit a pat on the head in farewell, and Haku a hug, "See ya soon…" He and Hiroshi watched as Haku exited the shop with Pua scampering behind him.

Haku recalled as he was leaving Nanakusa, that collecting money was one of the most rudimentary tasks nukenin had to perform. This would be his first attempt, of course, but he was confident it would go smoothly. Inagawa had personally chosen him for the mission because he was even better suited to the environment than Zabuza.

He was instructed to board a ship at the southern harbor that was bound for the Snow Country. Apparently three Snow ninja working for the country's lord had borrowed a gratuitous amount of money from Inagawa, and were running late on one of their payments. One name Haku had ascertained was Rouga Nadare, and Inagawa didn't much care about his associates.

Approximately 100 thousand ryo had been loaned out for Nadare's technological pursuits. He was long overdue and still had no real collateral for Inagawa. "If they don't give you the money up front as they're supposed to…" Inagawa had told him, "Kill them all. I won't waste my time with the likes of them if my investments are fruitless."

Haku understood the mission's requirements, but did wonder if things had to end with blood. Being the gentle spirit he was, he was silently rooting for the foreign shinobi to finally have their finances in order. Things could go either way, it was clear, and Haku reminded himself that peace was rarely an option when nukenin got involved.

At the southern tip of the island Haku boarded the specified boat, wondering how unforgiving the Land of Snow would be since it was the height of winter in the Water Country. He asked other passengers who predicted common conditions, which were translated to be harsh storms for non-natives. It was a two day trip by sea.

Most of his food rations consisted of vegetables, since it was something he and his rabbit could subsist on together. Pua was perched on his knees while she chewed on some cabbages leaves. Haku relaxed on the unpopulated starboard deck with her, watching the waves roll by. He tried not thinking about what he had to do. When passengers and crew members did pass by and chat, he left them with the impression that he had family in the Snow Country. He sure did look the type.

The ship let out a hollow-iron moan when it pulled into port. Haku had been a bit disoriented that morning and had to check with a deck hand to be sure they hadn't arrived early. "Lord no, we're refueling! It's a little way further than this." The sailor promised, "This is a nice island where we drop off and pick up travelers and merchants. You want to watch your step though, there's ninja too."

"Shinobi?" Haku was surprised, "On this spit of land?"

"Ay, you got that right." He replied, then lowered his voice, "Word is a few Rain ninja were seen ducking out on the island. Can't say why they would want to."

Haku thanked him for his help and briefly considered investigating the island. He deemed it an unwise action being that they would be off again in two hours. So far no one had really placed him for a shinobi himself, but just to be sure he wasn't suspected, he retreated to a secluded spot on top of the captain's quarters. After the ship got going again after breakfast he relaxed a fraction.

Later in the day some children took interest in Pua. Haku watched the rabbit scamper around with them, hopping and playing. She was a clever thing which they had never seen the like of before. He avoided getting to know any of them too well.

The next morning the ship pulled into harbor and the majority of its passengers disembarked, Haku included. This, he was told, was currently the most populated part of the country- the coast. Going inland was a feat not so easily accomplished for most people. As he had expected the temperature had dropped significantly upon their arrival, but he and Pua were well adjusted for the change.

His directions had pointed him to cut through a quick mountain pass to get to Dotou-sama's castle. "Just stay off the road, though." An old man had told him, "Ninja out there pick off folks on the road. 'Course the woods is even worse. You'll die if you go in there, but stay off the road, sonny."

Haku had opted for the wilderness since he was particularly skilled in forest navigation. He became aware of how vastly different it was here than on the mainland. For one, there was the silence. The waist-deep snow banks stretched as far as the eye could see and further; in some places it was deeper than one's head. The blankets of white had smothered sound in the trees, vegetation and ground. It was unnerving while it was harmless.

"Now suppose Naruto-kun was here," Haku spoke sidelong to his rabbit, "This would be an agonizing trip. He would struggle with this quiet, most likely break it constantly and give away our position. Gaara-kun would handle it better, the silence anyway…but he detests snow in a light dusting- never mind fathoms deep."

"Ramen." Pua agreed.

Another issue was warmth. It would be a chore finding enough dry wood and kindling to make a fire. Chances were he'd have to burn his own map if he couldn't find bark that wasn't sopping wet. He could handle the thought of the perilous terrain better than the uncomfortable, more mental concerns. The hills sloped off onto rounded cliffs, blinded with snow, that fed into fatal drops into an abyssal cavern or another slick slope.

Haku and his rabbit kept on top of the drifts with chakra, following a compass-negotiated route towards their destination. At one point the land gave out completely, with only a frail ice bridge connecting the slope Haku was descending with the fir trees on the adjacent ledge. Pua quailed at the sudden drop and ducked behind her master. He picked her up by the extra skin on her back and held her in the crook of his arm, slowly finding his footing down the snow skift.

The rabbit gave a chattering coo as if to say: You aren't really going to try and cross _that? _"Hush now." Haku told her. He was more cautious about it than his rabbit had him pegged for. With his Kekkei Genkai he drew snow down from the opposite hill, watching as it ran down like a miniature model avalanche. He froze it, expanding the ice of the crossing, and dashed across it safely. Pua's chattering ended once they had cleared the gap.

Haku let her down and romp across the snow beside him. This side of the valley had a panoramic view of the ice-capped mountains decorating the horizon. The forest was a swirl of pine-green and white. Snow was caught in the needles of every tree, cradled in the nooks of branches and roots. Boulders and hardy bushes were topped with the stuff. "This place is really quite beautiful." Haku acknowledged as he trekked, "I might come back here on my own time, someday."

Pua scraped between two knotted roots, digging up some nuts that had been preserved. Haku gladly took them from her, knowing they would be good to eat later. "Don't go too far." He reminded her when he let her bound ahead, "We'll be stopping soon." He wanted to find wood since daylight was shrinking fast. Haku consulted his compass with a glance before turning more easterly in his search.

He snapped at husks of birch bark and dry bramble, breaking branches as he went, finding things were drier than they had appeared. Haku also followed the rabbit's example and stopped near tree roots, keeping an eye open for nuts and the suchlike. It looked like most sustenance available had already been discovered by deer, judging from the tracks. Some birds too. He ventured further up the hill.

Snapping twigs as he went, Haku sang a nostalgic song he had heard a few times back in Nanakusa. His voice reverberated faintly between the conifers, slightly muted by the surrounding snow. He leapt over a rock pile, continuing along the slant of the hill before his voice died off abruptly. In the snow was a person, their upper half visible and stiff. The corpse's head had looked to have been bashed in, and its lips were peeled back over its teeth in a permanent and horrendous snarl.

Dizzied he stepped away, leaning back against a tree trunk. He had been caught so unaware. The body might have been dumped out here so it wouldn't have been discovered, with a ninja as the most likely culprit. There was no way to tell if the cadaver had been a shinobi or not, there was no mark or headband. A bothering amount of the body's face and torso had been chewed away by ice weasels already. This was not very recent.

Haku turned and leapt down the slope, unable to bear the scene. He passed briefly through the canopy before touching down on the ground where he had started. He whistled and Pua came bounding. She cooed. She could see he was rattled. "I'm fine." He dismissed her look, "Did you find anymore food?" She had not.

He cleared the snow from the ground with a few swift hand motions and then kicked a pit into the soft dirt. He set some kindling in the bowl and kneeled down, making hand signs. Haku breathed a wisp of flame on the bramble that easily ignited it and he added more wood to the fire. Pua scuttled closer, butt facing the flames, and warmed her fur up. She looked up at her master, still sensing his disquiet. Haku stroked her ears, "Don't you worry about me, Pua-chan."

The sun had nearly dropped out of the sky completely, and the cloud cover had added to the creeping darkness. Haku used his ice mirrors to form a secure lean-to against a thick oak, leaving an opening at the top for smoke to escape. He let his rabbit have the nuts she had uncovered for dinner, while he settled for a helping of rice and vegetables. By nightfall the fire was robust and comforting, and Haku dozed off with Pua curled against his stomach.

Though his clothing provided extra warmth Haku slept restlessly. The silence of the woods pricked at his senses, and even just an inch beyond the glowing heat of the fire the ground was sharp with cold. He prodded at the fire a few times during the course of the night. His real source of discomfort had been the body. There had been no way to investigate or understand it. He had dreams of ice weasels gnawing at him.

He woke the next morning with a kink of tension between his shoulder blades. Pua rose when he did, stretching her legs and preening, and Haku imitated her routine. He stretched also, slightly loosening the knot in his back, and rubbed a handful of snow on his face to wake up fully. Haku kicked dirt over the dying embers and dispelled the ice shelter he had made. He felt better after he and Pua set out.

They ate as they traveled, Haku crunching on one wild nut before tossing another over to his rabbit. Breakfast kind of tasted like dirt. He shared water from his canteen with Pua and shortly before noon crested the top of a plateau. Below he could see a plain of compacted ice, possibly a glacier, stretching out before a walled stronghold at the far end. "Time for the audit." Haku sighed, looking to his rabbit, "Let's be as civil as possible."

"Ramen."

Haku decided speed would be best applied here. Ice was a dear, dear friend. He barely had to expend energy running when he slid across the surface with sheer momentum. Pua mimicked him, skating across the glacier towards the lord's castle. He was impressed by how promptly shinobi had gone out to greet him, _'They must have seen me coming.' _They met halfway on the ice. There were three of them after all.

"Hello." Haku began cheerily, "I'm here on behalf of Inagawa-san. I am to understand you have dues with him and he is expecting your cooperation."

"A collector this soon?" The taller man, Nadare, was upset, "Would it be too much trouble to ask Inagawa-san for another month?"

"Not at all." Haku assured him, "Since I've been asked to terminate you on sight."

Nadare did not like the answer. He and his teammates attacked on a silent command. They manipulated the snowy terrain with jutsu, and the kunoichi was the first to demonstrate, "Swallow Snow Storm!" Ice shot out, winged, surging in a flock for the dark haired boy. A flick of his wrist sent the attack in a loop, right back at the woman. She screeched in surprise and dove out of the way.

A wolf made of snow and ice needles was charging from where Nadare had come up on his left. It was sliced in half and also redirected back at the jutsu's user, shards raining down with hellish accuracy. Haku wheeled back, prepared for the bigger man who was rushing for him on a sort of snow board. He was too quick, avoiding the Snow ninja and creating four shadow clones to assist him. The clones let loose a barrage of Phoenix Eye punches and heel drops on the broad ninja and the kunoichi.

Nadare acted quickly to help his teammates, using hand signs to create an ice tower that would have impaled Haku if he had not been so wickedly fast. Ice crystals plunged up from the glacier, their facets smooth as glass, and Haku needed only to infect one surface of the ice with his chakra before he dove into it- a highjacked mirror. The Snow ninja had no way to fight against Haku while he was using his most favored technique. It would have done them good to be aware of the snow embankment that was crashing down behind them.

An ice flow caught the three unexpectedly while they had been attacking Haku's mirror. The skift had frozen solid, trapping them, and he stepped out to inspect his catch, looking quite menacing to them…save for the milk-white rabbit that hopped over and settled beside him. "What are your names?" Haku asked, "I want to be sure I have the correct people."

They were completely unwilling to cooperate, and remained soundless as the forests beyond the glacier. Haku was not frustrated by their resilience. He used his Blood Limit to drop the temperature in the ice they were coffined in, torturing any skin exposed outside of their armor. It was about a minute before the woman caved, "I'm Fubuki, okay? Haroko Fubuki!"

When her companions stayed silent the temperature plunged further.

"Ugh! The lot of you assholes!" Fubuki screamed at the two, "The fat guy is Mizore, and the one with the long, girly hair is Rouga Nadare! Satisfied?"

Haku smirked, glad he had earned some cooperation. The temperature again became tolerable but he kept them firmly trapped.

"Wow…Inagawa sent a Snow Devil…" Fubuki said in wonder, "Hey! Nadare! You fought a Snow Devil once, yeah?"

"Is this really the time you twit?" He hissed.

Haku's eyes flashed warily. They had recognized his ability for something called a Snow Devil. That was the first measly bit of information regarding the Hyoton he had gotten since he had begun training under Zabuza. Nadare cleared his throat and pointed out, "You, uh, haven't quite finished us yet."

"I will." Haku said, but his resolve was dwindling.

Fubuki's expression became coy, hiding her apprehension, "Actually, even if you are a tad young for me you're pretty hot…" She smiled at him, "Let me down, sweetheart, and I promise you a good time."

"Don't weasel out of this Fubuki! Help your comrades first!" Mizore scolded her.

She pouted, "But he IS incredibly hot…a nice change from the fishlips out here!"

"Save your breath." Haku warned, effectively imitating Zabuza's harsh inflection, "I will now allow you the opportunity to offer the money you owe before you are encased in a block of ice. Fair?"

The Snow ninja fell silent, thoroughly and humiliatingly defeated. Nadare spoke up, "We're behind, I admit it, apparently enough for Koseki to do away with us. I have half but he won't accept it clearly…" He sighed.

Pua was circling innocently around Haku's boots.

"Kill me, then, and let them go." Nadare reasoned, "I'm to blame for this. Besides, Dotou-sama won't appreciate such an end for his head engineers."

"Don't offer yourself like that, Nadare…" Mizore said quietly.

The ice began to shift and the Snow ninja flinched, expecting the worst. They were shocked when it receded and they were released.

Haku smiled, "I honestly don't want to hurt someone so selfless." He was speaking to Nadare, "I think I also stand to gain something by not killing you, so why don't we think of a way to satisfy Inagawa-san's debt?"

They were surprised by Haku's generosity, and knew better (by then) than to cross such a powerful shinobi. Fubuki privately wondered if her offer helped change the situation but he didn't look in the least interested.

"Thank you for your patience." Nadare said, "You're wise for your age. Come with us so we can settle things diplomatically." He turned, brushing snow off of his shoulders, and his teammates fell into step beside him as they lead Haku back towards the fortress.

"We have developed technologically advanced armor to enhance our jutsu." Nadare explained to Haku as they crossed the glacier, "A project so monumental, of course, comes with steep drawbacks. Inagawa-san was under the impression we'd have results by the end of the first year…it's been nearly three years now and several extensions."

"Not to say that we haven't made progress." Fubuki added optimistically, "But our financers don't always understand the line of work we're in. It takes a _long _time just to get the materials, let alone construct them…"

"It is remarkable." Haku conceded, although their prototypes hadn't been very effective against _him. _

"We received the mechanical designs long ago from a foreign scientist who works halfway across the world." Nadare told him, "For years we've been improving it…but it seems it's still no match for such a Kekkei Genkai."

Part of the wall of the fortress slid aside, allowing them entry. Pua followed closely behind Haku, chattering nervously. It was considerably warmer within, but a little on the dim side. "Fubuki-san called me…a Snow Devil." Haku recalled quietly, "I was wondering what that means."

Fubuki exchanged a glance with Nadare. He then asked, "Are you not from a clan, Mister-?"

"My name is Haku." He answered, "And I suppose I have relations to one, but I…lived in the Fire Country for most of my life."

"Ain't that something?" Fubuki mused, "The Fire Country! Is it really on fire like there's snow out here?"

"Most often it's not."

They went up a staircase and turned into a better lit room with tables and chairs. Mizore immediately set to work making tea. Haku was amused about how average these shinobi were. Nadare took a seat and gestured for Haku to do the same. Fubuki riffled around the cupboards looking for teacakes.

"I have seen your ability before." Nadare told Haku, "I was caught up in a battle in the Land of Water shortly after joining Inagawa Koseki's circle. He was a very unusual shinobi."

"Do you know his name?" Haku asked, feeling his throat dry up in anticipation.

"I'm afraid I don't know it, I apologize." Nadare said, noticing how troubled the younger ninja looked, "I believe he was a rogue, though. The sighting must have been about two years ago, if that helps."

"Just two?" Haku was surprised by how recent the encounter was. Another person with the Hyoton. Two years ago. Things were looking up.

Fubuki sat down and laid food stuffs on the table, "Let me put it to you this way, Haku-kun. Nadare's ass was so badly kicked in that fight we immediately returned to Snow for fear of our lives."

Haku appreciated their accounts. It was more than Zabuza was willing to discuss, at any rate. Mizore served the tea and it was delicately sweet.

"It would be prudent if Dotou-sama did not find out you are here with us." Nadare added at length, "He would be furious to hear about Inagawa-san's sour mood. We try to stay on his good side, you see."

"On that note, it's important that both sides are satisfied." Haku agreed, beginning to devise a solution, "You said you already have half, yes? I can match that amount."

The Snow ninja looked bewildered. How many missions did this kid go on to rake up that much money? Or rather, what did he _do _on those missions?

"Inagawa will receive the full amount, and in return…we will have an alliance." Haku proposed, "I need assistance in finding other people like me. Snow Devils, you call them. They're ninja who possess a Blood Limit called the Hyoton…and Zabuza-san still hasn't helped me very much in that respect."

"You're partners with Momochi?" Mizore rasped, "It's no surprise you know Koseki, then."

Fubuki had discovered the delight that was Pua a half moment later, "Oh! This rabbit is just an angel in animal form…" She cradled her against her shoulder, "She did pull a knife out on me before I picked her up, but still…"

Pua was a big hit with all of the Snow ninja, interestingly enough. Nadare mostly impressed with her abilities and concealed weapons, and Fubuki and Mizore mostly for her loving demeanor. They lounged about the rest of the evening, letting Haku tour the west corridors of the castle at his leisure. They let him rest in a spare room that was out of Dotou's sight, and thanked him for his help and generosity.

It was strange taking a warm bath, Haku thought, after hiking through frozen wilderness for two days. He relaxed in the hot water, Pua sitting on the ledge and cooing, listening while he recapped the day's good fortune.

"I have a lead now. A real one, Pua-chan." He sighed contentedly, "A clan of people like me really exists, or at least…there are still stragglers lingering from the war." For a moment he panicked at the idea that this particular clan had been ravaged, and that the few that remained had no ties to him at all. It could explain why Zabuza never broached the subject.

His rabbit cooed again and he calmed down. _'Yes. There's simply not enough information to start making assumptions. For now I should just make sure Zabuza stays unaware of how much I do know. It's the only leverage he thinks he has on me.'_

A short while later he toweled off and dressed again, Pua scampering beside him when he spread out on a futon. She curled up beneath his chin, ears brushing against his cheek. Both slept soundly.

* * *

In the morning the money was distributed accordingly and the Snow ninja planned to keep in touch with Haku through Inagawa. "Or you could always send this little one!" Fubuki suggested, giving Pua one last squeeze, "She's always welcome."

Haku thanked them before departing the fortress. They had been surprisingly agreeable people, and he suspected that his earlier wish for peace had somehow secured things. Pua raced alongside him on the ice, sometimes spinning in doughnuts for fun. Her antics got her master going and he did one or two turns before nearly spinning out of control and falling on his rear. The only way the mission could have been more fun was if his friends had been there with him.

Halfway across the glacier Pua spooked. With a small shriek she hid behind Haku's legs, unwilling to go any farther. He didn't have to ask her what was the matter. Out on the ice ahead of them there was a man.

The lone stranger walked carefully, not very skilled on the ice. He looked cold too. He stopped about ten yards away from Haku, purposefully, vigilantly, his posture was that of a shinobi's. Haku let out a slow breath, watching it rise as vapor in the frigid air.

"I'm Shimofuri Koinyu, and you, if I am correct- are Haku." The violet haired man introduced himself, "Orochimaru-sama has sent me to pay you a visit."

Haku was astonished that he had been tracked all the way to the Land of Snow. It wasn't something just any ninja could do without skill or good informants. As it was, Haku had been expecting the encounter sooner or later, since Naruto's message had given fair warning. "Koinyu-san, I've heard of you. You are from the Hidden Rock Village." Haku answered shortly.

"Very good, you guessed right." He showed a hitai-ate with the Rock Village's symbol that had been stowed in his belt. "Are you afraid at all, Haku?"

"Not in the slightest."

"You're very brave…to a fault, really, just like Sasuke-sama said." Koinyu observed, "Once I've finished what I need to do here I will be free to pursue Susumajin. So…let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Haku tensed.

Koinyu swiftly drew out two wires strung with two dozen kunai, and he used hand seals, "Ninpo: Divine Dance of Metal." The knives snapped loose from the string and hung suspended in the air beside the Rock ninja.

Haku made his move, hurling two quivers full of senbon with expert accuracy. The needles halted in mid-air, joining Koinyu's hovering arsenal.

"Magnetism is such a darned thing, is it not?" He chuckled darkly, "The iron in one weapon is repelled by that of another…and with my chakra I can control the level of that attraction."

"Get out of here, Pua." Haku said sidelong to his rabbit, not wanting her to get tangled in the fight. She dashed off, disappearing with a camouflage technique, and things got serious.

Five water clones materialized from a snow drift and ganged up on Koinyu, knowing the use of weaponry would not be effective. Koinyu's rotating ring of blades snapped in individual directions, plunging into the clones. The real Haku was nowhere in sight by the time the bunshin had been dispelled. _'Stay calm.' _A single thought rang through Koinyu's mind. He was only fighting a kid.

He copped a mouthful of Haku's boot, not expecting an aerial assault from above. Koinyu dispersed into a puddle of water, and Haku landed, figuring his opponent had a few tricks. He wouldn't have wanted to come to the Snow Country unprepared for the environment. The knives honed in on Haku after he had destroyed the water clone, but he was quick. He forced up fragments of the glacier at his feet, forming an ice shield at the last second.

The force of the volume of projectiles shattered the makeshift barrier and Haku tumbled back, making hand signs to use a water jutsu. Koinyu reversed the polarity of his technique and surrounded Haku in a cage of metal, disrupting his chakra. His attempted jutsu was useless, and Haku frantically tried to make contact with any surrounding snow or ice. Not even the snow outside the cage could be manipulated.

Thoroughly trapped, Haku stopped trying to retaliate. Koinyu wore a smug, lopsided grin, _'He'll be easier to deal with now. This should go quickly…' _A column of snow nearly crushed him and Koinyu leapt back, aghast at how three Snow ninja had dove into the fray. With his concentration interrupted his jutsu wore off and Haku broke free.

Fubuki landed beside him, "Hey Haku! We noticed the ambush from the tower so we figured we'd honor that alliance-thing we've got going."

Nadare and Mizore launched relentless ice attacks at Koinyu while he protected himself with a wall of metal. He was getting fed up. Koinyu found purchase in the metal of his enemy's armor and acted upon it. He manipulated the alloys and slammed them back against a boulder, pinning them.

"I didn't think you'd have friends with you." Koinyu called to Haku, sweeping Fubuki away from him and immobilized her beside her teammates. "I will crush these people if you don't come quietly, Haku. Please be rational, will you?"

Pua, invisible against the snow, set off a smoke bomb to Koinyu's left. In his momentary lapse in attention Haku pitched a spear of ice that impaled the Rock ninja's left arm. He flailed, crying out in anguish, and the magnetic field fluctuated and tore loose an avalanche from the adjacent slope. Haku shot past, delivering the Snow ninja to safety.

"You need to keep your distance" Haku told them, "He'll use your armor against you and I don't know what his range is." They agreed to idea, frustrated, and retreated across the glacier.

Haku let two ice dragons tear over to Koinyu when he had recovered, but the Rock ninja had suddenly become alarmingly fast. He avoided the incoming dragons and came in close, jabbing at Haku with equal skill in taijutsu while slashing at him with his wheel of knives. "How far do I have to push you, I wonder?" Koinyu spat, "Are you as strong as I've heard or was I misinformed?"

Haku retaliated brutally with all of his strength, with every counter Zabuza had taught him, but Koinyu's defense remained impenetrable and his speed troubling. Haku did not give it a second thought when he elected to use his Level Two form.

The cursed seal immediately mutated his body, making him more lithe and aware. He exceeded Koinyu in swiftness and swung around him, barely seen with the naked eye, tearing down the snowy terrain with his Blood Limit and surplus chakra. Koinyu rushed out of the way of the plummeting snow and debris, only to be tripped up by ice spires that jutted out of the glacier in an attempt to eviscerate him, tangling his hovering chakram.

Haku caught up to the Rock shinobi and proceeded to beat him senseless. Koinyu was aware it was a fight he could not win, but he hadn't actually gone there to win it. He tapped Haku's neck, harmlessly, and then struggled away from the water nin's grip.

"I know when I'm defeated." Koinyu panted, "But you already are. It won't be long before you're kneeling at Orochimaru-sama's feet."

Very abruptly he vanished, retreating before Haku could get another hit in.

There was stillness, and when a northerly wind swept across the glacier Haku sighed, glad the fight had not dragged out. Not that he precisely understood the meaning of the encounter in the first place. He noticed something was still off, but couldn't put his finger on it. He deactivated his cursed seal, or at least, tried to.

He desperately wanted to leave his Level Two form but could not manage it. The pain normally associated with his seal was absent. He couldn't feel anything, as if he was numbed to it, and his body was unable to recognize that it was time to shift back.

Haku bit back on his terror, knowing that if he didn't stay calm things would only spiral downward much faster. He looked into an ice mirror that was still standing from the battle. His appearance was as haunting as always. Dark skin and a white mane, pale, sharp eyes. On his neck where Koinyu had contacted his seal, _'Oh Gods no,' _was a spell tag of some sort, smothering the seal. He immediately tried to remove it.

He scratched until he drew blood, realizing that the paper was fused with his flesh. Trapped. _'If I stay like this…'_

The Snow ninja approached, Nadare speaking up first, "Hm…that's a very unusual look. How did you come about it?"

"White hair doesn't suit you, I hate to say, sweetie." Fubuki said apologetically.

"Thank you for all of your help." Haku told them. He left, unable to explain further, with a distinct feeling that if he stayed he might have a mental breakdown.

'_This cannot be happening.'_

He moved much more fluidly across the ice, a sort of bonus to the rut he had stumbled into. Pua caught up with him at the far end of the plain, very attuned to the change. He passed an ice ridge shining with the colors of the rainbow before, carefully lifting Pua (he might've shredded her with his claws) and leapt down the valley's slope. His rabbit screamed in fright but he landed lightly, cutting the travel time back to the harbor by a day.

He boarded the ship in a henge of his usual appearance before finding an isolated area below deck. If he was seen he would undoubtedly alarm the passengers. About an hour or so later, he lost track of the time, the ship pulled out of the wharf. Haku was beginning to feel unwell. He was edgy and his tail twitched in agitation as the ship rocked to and fro. He had curled up in the dark of a storage room, staying silent, and fed Pua, finding he had no appetite of his own.

Haku reflected upon the consequences of being stuck in his Level Two form. Not only would he be conspicuous in broad daylight to civilians and ninja, but it was bad for his temper. He was feeling unbelievably upset, or at least chemically unbalanced. He was worried that he would be drawn to Sound by the prolonged effects. _'And Zabuza never wanted me to use the seal again. When he sees me this way he'll be furious.' _Haku wondered how he'd manage himself in such a state.

Later in the evening the ship stopped at the mid-way island and he got off under henge, finding the confinement of the ship was ruining his mood. The coastal city was booming with business and entertainment. He stopped at a roadside stand and got some tea before passing through the public areas to the more rural inland. He dropped his henge once he was sure no one else was close by.

A light rain settled over the island unexpectedly and Haku dispelled it without much thought, but could have swore he felt a strange chakra present in the drops. Or was it the air? He remembered hearing about how Rain ninja had been rumored to be lurking about. He didn't doubt the possibility.

He followed a forest path through a grove of young saplings, watching tiredly as Pua hopped through the ferns and flowers excitedly. Being outside was her passion. "Don't go too far ahead." Haku warned her, as always, and she disappeared into the vegetation. He'd whistle if he needed her back.

Haku continued to reflect on his seal issue. _'It can be lifted, but __I simply don't have the means. The only other person who might be able to besides Orochimaru is sensei.' _He found it unthinkable to go looking for Jiraiya now when he had a new lead on his clan. _'And also…he'll be deeply disappointed in me…' _He would not be able to face his mentor in good conscience.

He finished his tea and tracked Pua down a gravel path that lead to an estate on a hilltop. It was a well-kept mansion with beautiful gardens, and out in the open there stood a Rain ninja, much to his amusement. Haku disappeared into the thick of the trees to watch.

On the veranda of the house was a very lovely woman listening to the Rain ninja's tirade. "What do you mean he isn't available? He's the village leader- he's responsible for this kind of shit!" The man snarled impatiently.

"I know you came a long way, Itagaki-san, but you were left in charge. We are on a mission now." She replied calmly.

"How am _I _supposed to deal with Orochimaru's meddling? That's Pein's job! Just let me talk to him already!"

"_No. _He is not to be disturbed at this time. Go back to the village; don't dawdle here and make a fool of yourself." She retorted, immovably.

Haku watched in silence, hidden, eyes sharp.

Itagaki was furious, "You think you can tell me what to do just because you're his right-hand bitch? I'll tear you to pieces, then we'll see who has the last word!" He attacked the woman with a blindingly fast swordstrike, but could not touch her. She dispersed into hundreds of slips of paper.

Haku was amazed- he had never witnessed an ability like it before. Itagaki slashed at the sheets floating in the air, futilely, and the kunoichi reformed her body in an herb garden off of the veranda. The Rain ninja pursued her, blood boiling.

Haku was horrified to see that Pua had been loitering in the flower bed near the woman, her white fur gleaming. She was caught between attacker and target, and the frightened rabbit reacted by lashing out at Itagaki with a weighted wire. He tripped and stumbled, his eyes quickly locking onto the culprit. He slashed the wire, huffing, and stood up, "You have yourself a pet, huh?" He kicked Pua and she sailed across the garden. When she landed she did not move.

Haku had acted thoughtlessly, and with his Level Two form fully visible struck out against the offender. He rammed his claws, up to the knuckle, into Itagaki's stomach. Itagaki reeled for a moment, "Who the fuck are you!" He brought his sword down on Haku's right shoulder. The weighted clothing buffered the blow somewhat, but blood was drawn.

"I'll kill you." Haku said.

Itagaki retched, the stranger's claws were slicing at his intestines and god only knew what else. Haku lifted Itagaki's sword up with his free hand and snapped the blade off. He continued to rake his talons through Itagaki's gut, pleased with the man's screaming.

The kunoichi stood absolutely frozen, eyes locked on the struggle. She knew one wrong move would drag her into the fight.

Itagaki pried himself away, struggling for breath, and held his stomach as he limped backwards. The blood was everywhere. The man was crying like a child.

"You shouldn't have touched her!" Haku growled, raising up water from a nearby carp pond.

"I didn't!" Itagaki sobbed, and then paused, realizing he wasn't referring to the kunoichi, "You mean…that fucking rabbit? What's wrong with you? It's…just an anim-!"

A wedge of ice sliced into his throat and Itagaki fell backwards, lifeless, into the foliage. Haku took a long moment to suppress his aggression, which was astonishingly difficult to do, and then turned. The kunoichi was crouched near the ground, holding Pua in her arms.

"I won't say you overreacted because you seem quite fond of this little one. You'll be glad to know she's perfectly fine." She looked down at the rabbit, "Just scared, it seems."

"Ramen." Pua told her cheerfully. The woman raised her eyebrows.

Haku stalked a few paces closer and then kneeled down, "Come here, Pua." She rushed to him and he inspected her, finding she was for the most part alright.

"Never before have I seen a rabbit trained that way." The kunoichi said, "It is very strange."

Haku held Pua against his chest, and an exhausted growl trilled from his throat. He did not trust this person. Not yet.

"Are you a sea monster?" She asked.

"No." He was incredulous at the idea, "I'm a human."

"You don't look human. At first glance perhaps a kappa, but I've heard other water creatures dwell in this world." She conceded, "Do you have a name then, human?"

"My name is Haku." He stood up, relaxing a margin, "And I don't always appear this way. I had an unfortunate run-in with a shinobi named Shimofuri Koinyu."

"That's an unfortunate encounter indeed." She agreed, "He did this to you?"

"With a seal, yes."

"Maybe I can help you, follow me." She turned and walked back to the veranda, adding, "My name is Konan."

He did follow, letting Pua hop beside him, and the kunoichi told him to take his shoes off before coming inside. He did. Within the mansion there was soft lantern light, and Konan took Haku down a long hallway into a spacious room with paper divides. She asked him to sit. "What is the nature of your problem?" She asked.

"I have a cursed seal of Heaven on my neck." He told her.

"Orochimaru is filth. To spread his poison to you this way- no less trap you in it." She muttered, clearly acquainted with the snake, "Show me."

Haku pulled his collar down for her to see and did his best to relax. Anyone who hated Orochimaru was definitely a friend. His tail curled neatly around him and Pua sat contentedly in his lap. Konan looked at his neck, seeing it was lined with scratches. Most of the blood had dried, but she stood and entered the next room over. She returned with a basin of water and blotted the wound with a cloth, "You don't mend very well…whatever you did to hurt yourself…"

"Why was that man causing so much strife?" He asked her.

"He brought something valuable a long way to my partner and I." She explained, "He also had complaints about his new duties. We don't like to be disturbed during one of our assignments."

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble by killing him."

"It was no loss. We'll just get someone else." She shrugged.

After she cleaned him up she examined the seal and the spell tag disturbing it, "This looks simple…trying to block your nerve endings. You can't feel it, can you?"

"I can't."

"That's why you've lost control. One moment." She made a hand seal, and prodded at his neck. The tag that had once been merged with his skin lifted up with ease, "Paper will always follow the rules."

Haku took a deep breath and then left his Level Two form. The relief washed over him like a flood, and Konan watched as his titanium white hair faded back to its original ebony hue. He thanked her.

"You'll have to give yourself some time to heal. Your body is still in shock." She told him.

It was then the exhaustion hit him. It had been subdued by his cursed seal. Konan pointed to the table behind him and told him to eat. It was spread with takeout, which he found mildly comical. "He," She meant Itagaki, "Interrupted dinner." She went to the table and gathered a few morsels onto a plate, "I should wake my partner. He hasn't eaten in two days."

"Your friend isn't feeling well?" Haku asked.

"He's recovering, my partner," She paused, "Well…yes…he is my friend." Konan stood, brushing past Haku. "You can rest here for the night but leave in the morning. You won't be allowed to stay any longer than that." She said.

"I understand." Haku answered, "Thank you."

Konan opened a door and walked out with the food. Haku was unbelievably relieved that Koinyu's seal trap was foiled. _'I must have been born under a lucky star.' _He and Pua ate lightly as the sun set outside the window.

* * *

Haku woke in the morning, groggy, and with Pua nestled against his back. He had slept like the dead. He stretched, rolling off of the futon and patted his rabbit until she woke. He had slept in his clothes, so once Pua was alert he immediately slipped out into the corridor, prepared to leave as he had promised.

In his morning daze he was a little lost in navigating the mansion's hallways. He walked quietly, a little clumsy even, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. He was mostly wondering where he'd left his boots. He stumbled upon a room in which the door had been left slightly ajar. Haku couldn't help but steal a peek inside.

Konan was asleep, and slumbering beside her was a man with ginger hair. He had a good deal more piercings than she. They were tangled together on a futon with cloaks draped over them for warmth. Haku did not linger to thank Konan for her kindness. He would thank her by leaving and respecting her wishes.

He eventually found his way out and pulled on his boots on the veranda. Itagaki's body was still out in the garden but he passed it by, having nothing more to do with the wretch.

Haku had gone back to the town on the water, resigned to the fact that the ship supposed to ferry him back to the Water Country had long since departed. The only other early risers around were fisherman, one of whom told him that the next ship for the Land of Water wouldn't be in port for another day or two. _'I wonder if that Rock ninja will be on that same ship heading back from Snow?' _Haku thought, _'He said he was looking for Susumajin or whatever that is…it may be on the mainland.'_

He didn't want to risk another encounter with Koinyu, so he decided to find an alternate means of transport. Haku walked along the docks with Pua, and at the second pier found what he was looking for. A small crew of three young men were preparing a privately owned vessel to cross the sea. They were chatting about their highly anticipated trip to the Tea Country.

'_If they're headed west when I need to go north…chances are they won't give me a ride.' _He deduced, _'Now…how to commandeer it?'_

Haku cast a low-level genjutsu on the unsuspecting sailors. It was a rather mean trick to project an illusion of two small children drowning, but they leapt into the water without hesitation, suspecting nothing. The men floundered around for a few minutes, confused, and even fearing the children had gone under. What they did see was their ship pulling out of the wharf. Their cries of outrage followed after it.

Haku had created three shadow clones to help him manage the sailboat. Three remained topside while he went below deck. The cabin had a place to rest and food and water stored. A lot of it. He went back up, watching Pua circle one of his replicas that was at the helm, charting the quickest course back to the Water Country. Another clone was adjusting the sail. He pulled out of the bay with little hassle.

It was a short while later that the rightful owners of the boat (being experienced on the water) caught up in a dinghy. Haku leaned over the side, "I really am sorry about this! You should at least be grateful I didn't ambush you or anything…"

They hurled objects at him and screamed obscenities. He felt terrible about ruining their plans, much less robbing them of their prized vessel right out from under their noses. Haku froze the water surrounding the men's boat, trapping them in ice so they could not follow. He called back another apology. By the time they thawed out he would be long gone. Haku then noted what an incredibly effective pirate he would make, but acknowledged that Pua was most comfortable on land. Piracy would have to stay a part-time hobby.

He sped the boat along with the help of his Kekkei Genkai, since the wind wasn't particularly suited for a cruise north. Haku and his shadow clones took turns navigating and propelling the boat on. Pua's energy seemed to shrink due to the lack of plant life. She napped in the sun, sometimes waking up in search of a snack.

Haku slept lightly, alternating duties with his replicas. By morning land was in sight. _'Wow.' _He thought to himself, yawning, _'We must've got back early since we're not on a commercial vessel.' _He couldn't complain. The south harbor was no busier than usual, and he was lucky enough to find an empty quay to land on.

Pua perked up when her feet touched the wood planks of the dock. Haku and two clones tied the boat's mooring lines with a twinge of satisfaction. Stealing wasn't something he took pride in, but this time it had been genuinely enjoyable. He and his rabbit set out across town for Inagawa's building, _'It's a wonder that after all that ruckus I still completed this mission…'_

Haku, being a regular at the hideout, was let in with a nod from a sentry. Inagawa was lighting a cigarette when the dark haired boy entered his office, "Ah! There he is! How did it go, Haku-kun?"

"Smoothly." Haku tossed a packet of notes onto the man's desk, "That's the full amount."

"Huh." He scratched his chin, stupefied, "Eh…I truthfully didn't expect Nadare's group to pull it together…" He took a drag and then added, "Well they scraped this up, so they must be doing better than I thought."

"I ought to mention how I acquired a boat yesterday. It's tied up in the harbor and stocked." Haku didn't want it to go to waste after one use.

"Excellent, I'll have my boys check it out. Nice rabbit." Inagawa pointed to Pua on the floor. She was scratching her ear.

The boss gave Haku his commission and said, "Listen, tell Zabuza to quit slacking. At this rate you'll pull the rug right out from under him in terms of work. Take it easy, kid."

Haku thanked him and left with his rabbit at his heels. His trip back to Nanakusa was a bit feverish, flying through the canopy of the connecting forest. It was very foggy.

He was so exhausted that when he arrived he didn't even stop in Hiroshi's shop to say hello. Haku went directly to the hideout, Pua on his shoulder, and dropped his travel gear beside the kitchen table. It was silent. Zabuza wasn't around. Haku collapsed onto the couch, not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes. Pua curled up on his chest and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Haku woke to find Zabuza standing over him. "Oh." He sat up and stretched, "You're back, Zabuza-san." He even sounded tired. The sleep hadn't done him much good considering it had only been an hour or two. He wanted an entire night, at least.

"Your mission?" Zabuza asked succinctly.

Haku did not want to fill Zabuza in about the pact he had made with the Snow ninja or his lead on Snow Devils. He outlined the journey, the fights, and his buccaneer return that was unexpectedly entertaining. Pua sat at Zabuza's feet, crooning in salutations.

Zabuza was not as oblivious as Haku had hoped he would be, "What's that shit there?" Haku looked puzzled, "The wounds on your shoulder, twit."

"I scratched myself."

"With what? A fucking knife?" Zabuza pulled on his shirt collar roughly, "You used that seal again." He was able to equate the location of the curse mark and Haku's claws.

Pua hid under the sofa, sensing the thundercloud of rage building. Haku wondered what his chances were of weaseling out of punishment. Zabuza's face was unbound, chin stubbled, and his scowl didn't seem too deadly.

"I did." Haku was too exhausted to care about the consequences, "It all turned out well-"

Zabuza hoisted him up by his shirt, turning swiftly and slammed the insolent whelp against the adjacent wall. Haku flinched. Shards of plaster crumbled down in white and grey granules. "I told you not to use it. You disregarded me." He growled.

"It isn't my welfare that matters to you." Haku spat back boldly, "You're protecting an investment, but my power is-"

"Gonna get your retarded ass killed. Those seals are dangerous and prone to malfunction." Zabuza clearly knew more than he let on, or was just very good at guessing, "If you end up dead I will have wasted half a year's worth of training and money. Do it again and I'll make you suffer for it."

Haku, eyes wide in disbelief, was astounded that Zabuza had foreseen the seal's dangers. It didn't help much that he'd already gone through hell for it. Haku softly agreed to the terms.

Zabuza let go of the dark haired boy, practically dropping him. He stalked across the room to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and shot glass. Haku brushed himself off, leaning on the arm of the couch. He watched Zabuza prepare some alcohol that he probably needed very badly.

Haku was feeling snidely, even after the threat, "Investment or not, you have to admit…I'm the best company you've have for some time. Who would you argue with if I weren't around?"

He swallowed, replying, "Stop talking like a fucktard."

Haku laughed very hard, recognizing that Zabuza _did _have some sort of attachment to him. It was definitely not rooted in friendship, but it was definitely and painfully _there._

* * *

**tigerowl: There's an amazing book by Cormac McCarthy called **_**The Road **_**that I'm immersed in. It's about a man and his young son who are nomads in a post-apocalyptic earth. Very interesting and poignant read. Highly recommended. I loved this chapter. It was much darker than I expected to be, which is fantastic. Reviews=very yes.**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 11- Time is Here and Gone


	11. Time is Here and Gone

"_We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person." _-W. Somerset Maugham

Chapter 11- Time is Here and Gone

Obito laid very still with only a thin, watercolor-print sheet draped over him. It was a strange time of day to be in bed. He was very accustomed to strange times of days, and of strange places during said times. He kept still, breathing slowly.

With his cheek pressed half-comfortably on a flat pillow he let his eyes peer down. Where his shoulder used to be was some foreign material, designed by ninja who had not had the best intentions when he had first met them. Cut up, feverish, and dying on a plywood table he remembered the sharp silhouettes of the people who sawed off his mangled arm. They replaced it with this. This artificial limb that functioned superbly, won him many a battle, and saved his life several occasions.

Obito let go a minute sigh. But he could not feel, not at all, not a speck, of the skin of the woman beside him. Of course, as he brushed Rin with his opposite hand unthinkingly, there was a small surge. The tingle of contact. She was there and he could confirm it most assuredly.

He glanced over the right half of his body, briefly surveying the damage that was still evident. The patchwork replacement limbs that had been bolted onto his body long ago. Obito could remember being ashamed of his mutilation when he was younger. He could remember closing his eyes and denying it. Hating how he hid himself, and the scars on his face, and his smile from his friends. He also remembered when Rin touched him and he suddenly felt as if he was whole again and more. He breathed a bit more harshly at the thought, puffing a strand of hair from his face.

Belly-down still he shifted, turning his head to the right and watched her sleep with that unconcerned look on her face. He did this often. Rin would sleep and he would stare in wonder, pondering if this was really his life or if he was due to wake up any moment as a perpetually tardy, thirteen-year-old who wanted to catch lunch with sensei and beat the snot out of Kakashi. Obito touched the bare nape of her neck with purpose this time. She woke up.

Rin yawned, tongue-curling, and blinked at her husband. He looked very thoughtful. He usually looked that way when they were naked, she noted. "Hello, hello…" She greeted, stretching luxuriantly beneath the sheet, "What time is it?"

"Um." He didn't know, so he glanced at the improvised clock on the far side of the room, "Looks like half past noon to me."

"I wonder if Yuma's eaten lunch?"

"I doubt Char would let him go hungry." Obito told her. They often sent the boy into town with Sesshu when they were looking for undisturbed, quote, "mommy-daddy" time.

Having spent the whole morning having sex Rin was very aware her own hunger. They had not eaten since yesterday afternoon, she wagered. Yuma always ate, but his parents not always. They distracted easily. Rin sat up on her knees, stretching again, "Time to eat. What do you want, Obito? We have leftovers, I think…we should probably pick up more food later though…"

His mind was not on eating. He told her what he wanted instead, but she frowned, "No. I would like to walk today, thank-you." She hopped off of the bed, gathering up her scattered clothes from where they'd been flung about the room. "There's some beef stew. That'll be good…" She said.

Obito called to her futilely, but was unable to summon her back to the warm spot that was now empty. He groaned, annoyed. Rin told him to get up and get dressed, "Or I'll send you into town to pick up your son as you are."

He laughed and pulled his pants on, although he knew she was serious. Both clothed they ventured out into the sunlit hallway, and he held Rin's hand for a little while before she let go and began tearing apart the kitchen in search of a meal. There was stew after all, and she was shoveling it into bowls.

Obito furrowed his brow, "Hey! Save some for me! You're ravenous all of a sudden…"

She waved him off, "It's evenly distributed, I promise." She didn't really mean it and he didn't really mind. Obito crossed over to some of her medicinal plants on the windowsill and watered them with a spray can. She was heating up the food and chattering about what they had planned for the day in town. He stared down at the herbs, lost in thought, in a memory that was so much like this day.

* * *

_Char's recovery was nothing short of miraculous. Though he had fought off pneumonia Rin still had to treat him every so often to maintain his health, and that gentle smile of his. Eventually she negotiated with her tenants in Nashi, Topatsu and Anzu, to live a short distance away in Shincha. They made her promise to come back and visit once in a while._

_Char's fellow villagers were glad to see a new physician in town, but had no place for her to stay. Obito, known to everyone else as Tobi, offered her shelter without a second thought. Outside of the village she forced him to take his mask off, "Stop hiding behind that, it's just me!"_

"_Habit." He defended, and removed it. He was smiling. She smiled back._

_They trekked up the mountainside with Sesshu bounding in and out of the foliage, stirring up voles and rabbits. About halfway the climb became a bit more tricky, and Obito at one point grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her back. "Watch out there." He told her, pointing to half-buried pipe she had nearly stepped on, "Power lines for the village. You'll get a nasty shock if you touch that one."_

"_This goes up to your house?" She asked, visibly surprised. _

"_Yeah. I've got gas and hot water too!" He was proud, "Utilities aren't exactly commonplace out here, but it's been improving."_

_Rin thought about how he had a house of his own, and then thought about the Uchiha estate. She'd been there a few times when they had been gennin, and it had always been, she thought, the pinnacle of a home even compared to her own. Here Obito was acting as if a roof and four walls was a miracle. She decided against bringing his old home up, since he wasn't very interested in discussing his clan back in Leaf._

_At the top of the hill the place was a bit underwhelming. Slightly dilapidated and paint chipped, it looked like a home out of farming story. "The previous owners abandoned this place five years ago when they left for the Tea Country." Obito explained, "It needed work. Still does, but it's better than the way I found it, I'd say."_

_Sesshu tested the rickety steps up to the porch, "Hm…this wood is rotting away. Should we replace it?"_

_Obito raised his eyebrows, "You don't need to help out with stuff like that."_

"_But if we're going to live here we'd be more than happy to." Rin told him. She went ahead after Sesshu up the steps._

_Inside the building was more spacious than it had outwardly appeared. Obito had made improvements, it was clear, from the unusual choice of paint to the weapons hung on the walls more for use than decoration. Sesshu was sniffing like mad, and ended up burying his nose beneath the couch and staying there for a while. Rin perused on, into a corridor that was wretchedly bland until she turned a corner._

_There was a room that had a stack of books in the corner that nearly reached the ceiling. She was even more impressed by the beautiful ink paintings displayed on the walls. Rin crossed over to a painting of a koi fish that was very simple but eye catching. Obito poked his head into the room, "There you are. How's the exploring going?"_

"_I love this." Rin pointed to the painting, and the ones beside it, "All of these Sumi-e…where did you get them?"_

_He was quiet for a moment. Rin waited, and then he said, "Well…I made those."_

_She grinned, "I love them."_

_He felt his chest swell at the words. She had used 'I' and 'love' but the last word did not belong. Obito thanked her humbly. They had really been just something to do in spare time besides reading, feeding himself, and fighting for his life._

"_Could you give me a demonstration, sometime?" Rin asked._

"_The funny thing is, I did. I showed you once before a mission years ago." He told her a bit reluctantly, "But I was really bad back then so thank God you don't remember."_

_Her stomach flipped with regret._

"_I'll show you sometime." He said. His one remaining eye looked stormy and nostalgic. _

_Rin felt her excited curiosity beginning to slip away with guilt replacing it. She pointed to the books, "You've read…all of those, Obito?"_

"_Most. Two or three are dictionaries and I wasn't desperate enough to flip through those." He said, smiling, "You probably wouldn't believe it, but this country is a literature gold mine. The mythology is pretty awesome." He reached over and swiped a book from the pile, glanced at it, and then handed it to her._

"_Dream of the Red Chamber." She read the title aloud, "How was this one?"_

"_Sad. A little predictable. But definitely worth reading." Obito told her._

_She flipped through a few pages, skimming, and then glanced back at the Sumi-e hung on the wall. "How about we make this your room? I'll clean it out and make it nice." He suggested, "I bet I can dream up a few more paintings for you too."_

_Rin was thrilled. He walked out and she followed after him with her book in hand. There was another study across the wall mostly devoted to scrolls, and she could only imagine how many jutsu he now possessed. There was also a sunroom and a water closet, and on the left was his bedroom. Obito passed it by back to the living area, but Rin popped in, curious. _

_It was very pleasantly under-decorated. Three paintings, one of which was a portrait of someone she did not know. A lamp, a clock, some more weaponry. She had the inane urge to jump on the bed it looked so comfy, but she figured she wouldn't be sending the right messages by doing so. Rin's breath hitched when she saw the faint, dusty glimmer of a hitai-ate on top of a dresser near the corner. She reached out to it tentatively, and it surely was his old Leaf headband, badly scarred and battered. She put it back, feeling the same sinking feeling in her stomach as she had before. She left quietly._

"_You've been snooping." Sesshu observed from where he was lounging on the couch, "You really can't wait to make this place your nest, can you?"_

"_Shut your yap. He didn't tell me I couldn't look around." She snapped back lowly._

_Rin could hear Obito bumbling around the back of the house outside, and proceeded to investigate the kitchen. The pantry was sealed off by folding double doors and when she looked into it she was confused by what she found. The rations seemed to fall into a specific type of category. Canned peaches, canned pineapple, canned pears, canned cantaloupe, canned every fruit imaginable and at least a dozen of each. Not a container of rice or noodles to be found, and definitely no jerky either which had her slightly miffed. What kind of diet was this?_

_Obito returned, noticing her puzzlement, "What's up?" He had two bottles of moonshine with him that he had taken in from a shed. _

"_All of your food is fruit." Her voice cracked, betraying her concern._

_He laughed, "No! I just like that stuff since it's kind of hard to come by. They don't even sell that in the Rock Village, so whenever I come across it in my travels I stock up."_

"_No fooling?" She mumbled, "I see…so, what else do you eat?"_

_He pointed across the way to several cabinets, which she realized did in fact contain other dietary essentials like meat and grain. "Whew. For a minute there I thought you were one of those vegans." Rin sighed, "I have absolutely nothing against them, but I can't live without meat."_

_Obito sat down at the table, laughing lightly, "I know that."_

_Of course he knew, she thought. He knew __**a lot **__about her since they had been gennin together. Sadly, Rin realized, she knew a lot more factually about Kakashi than she did her other teammate. She sat down across from Obito. She felt compelled to quiz him on his memory, "Can I ask you some things?"_

"_Of course." He was pouring the moonshine into cups._

"_When's my birthday?"_

"_Huh. November…15__th__."_

_She added, "Favorite weapon?"_

"_You use senbon most often but you prefer chains." He smiled, "If you can get your hands on one."_

"_Why do I prefer them?"_

"_Because you make someone else hold the other end to help you strangle an enemy."_

"_You helped me once." She said._

"_I know. That's the only reason I remembered." He pushed some alcohol in front of her, "Try that."_

"_What about my favorite color?"_

_Obito was silent for a moment. He took a sip of the whiskey, thinking, and then ventured, "It must be silver."_

"_It is."_

"_I can tell you why too." He told her, "It's because that's the color of Kakashi's hair and the lining of clouds. You were always so sentimental back then."_

_Rin stared down at the cup in front of her. He had gotten everything correct. She tasted the moonshine and it was nothing short of motor oil. She coughed, adjusting to it, and took another sip when Obito started chuckling at her reaction._

"_Probably not the best thing for a dainty lady to drink." He noted, "This town is famous for booze, though, so I'll have to train you to hold your liquor."_

"_Gee." She said, eyes squinting, sipping the stuff like it was acid._

"_Now I'm going to ask you questions." Obito told her, "If you don't mind?"_

_She shook her head, but feared she wouldn't be as sharp as he had been._

"_I'll start off easy. What are the names of my big sisters?"_

_Rin could answer that confidently, since the two blockheads often palled around with Tsume, "Uraho and Maohe."_

"_How about my birthday?"_

"_February…" She trailed off, not remembering the day exactly._

_He raised an eyebrow, "I'll let that slide."_

_She was very sheepish, so she guessed the twelfth._

"_The tenth, actually. Next: Where did I take you for our first date?"_

_She blushed. She had no idea, but made the best educated guess she could, "Ichiraku Ramen?"_

"_That's kind of a trick question. Every time I asked you out you turned me down." He chuckled darkly._

_Rin's stomach nearly dropped out of her completely. Her nerves were gone, and she cursed herself for never settling for just one bowl of ramen with the poor man. She shot down the rest of the moonshine and it made her feel a bit better as it burned down her throat. She could then understand its appeal._

"_Enough of that crap, huh? We'll talk straight because it's been a while since we last saw each other." Obito understood twenty questions wasn't helping, "How's everything back in Leaf? Are Minato__-sensei and Kakashi doing alright?" _

_Sensei and Kakashi. Leaf. Everything she had fled from and he was now asking her to drag it back. "Oh. Well…they're doing alright. Last I checked…" She answered quietly. She felt like such an idiot when she got teary, getting choked up just thinking about it. There was no way she could hold a conversation when a name or two would set her off._

_Obito was aware of how much it had bothered her to reply. "Don't answer that, okay?" He told her, standing up, "I'll make some dinner."_

_She nodded and he crossed the room looking for supplies. She cried silently with her head bowed on the table, wondering why she couldn't get a __**grip, **__and why silver suddenly seemed so pallid and ugly to her. Sesshu came in, claws clicking on the linoleum and settled his muzzle wordlessly on her thigh, wishing to comfort her. She patted his head for a minute or two until she relaxed._

_Rin stood and helped Obito chop up some vegetables for a stir-fry. He placed his hand on the small of her back and thanked her softly._

"_I'm alright, just tired out from this week I guess." She assured him. She glanced down at Sesshu and he gave a grunt of approval and wagged his tail. Rin told him to go find some dinner._

"_I think I will." The ninja hound set out, ready to hunt for his own meal in the surrounding woods._

_After a short while the dish was ready, and while they sat and ate Rin watched her friend's face intently. Obito would not look at her directly, but his shyness had less to do with her and more to do with his scratched up face. Being stared at for too long made him uncomfortable. Rin was interested in a more specific trait of his._

"_Obito."_

"_Mn?" His mouth was full._

"_Does it ever bother you that you only have one eye now?" She asked him innocuously._

_He smiled, "Please don't worry about that, Rin."_

"_Answer the question, Obito."_

_He was silent, chewing. She would not stop looking at him. At length he admitted, "When I was younger…it was difficult for me to adjust. I had a hard time learning to fight with my vision impaired, but these days I barely even notice. I don't give it much thought."_

_She nodded in understanding, but inside there was no banishing the swell of guilt that had found a permanent seat in her stomach. She could not take back what she had done, and there was probably no way to make up for it. She ate in silence after that, and listened while Obito spoke about the village. Sesshu returned with a pheasant in his jaws but Rin told him to eat outside, "You're going to make a mess of feathers everywhere!"_

_The dog walked back out, muttering in irritation._

_They spent the next few days adapting to life together. Rin took an equal share of responsibilities around the house, including cleaning and weapon maintenance, but hardly ever cooking because Obito had some skill that she did not want to infringe upon. She did the best she could, but she suspected her friend was withholding work from her. Rin made up for it by taking walks with him through the forest in their free time. She showed him many plants that could be used medicinally, and often brought roots back home to be made into salves. She taught him how to do it himself too._

_She was one day struck by an idea on their walk. "If we start cultivating these herbs and shoots in larger quantities we could probably make enough medicine to help out the neighboring villages." Rin proposed, "It will take a lot of work…and we'll need some level land…but I want to try. It's not like the Rock Village is aiding these people."_

"_I like the sound of that." Obito was in full agreement._

_The house began to fill up with plants then after, most of which he used to think had been poisonous. When there was no room left in or around the household they requested if they could use Char's garden. He was happy to oblige. Rin's vast knowledge as a medic quickly imprinted onto Obito, and he held her in even higher esteem than he had before. _

_She sparred with him daily, keeping their skills sharp, but as he did with housework he held back when he fought too. Rin openly complained about it, but usually he satiated her with a new jutsu. _

_Rin and Sesshu became familiar faces in Shincha over the course of the next month. They were easy people to befriend; affable, despite the overwhelming poverty, and probably the most un-materialistic humans gracing the planet. Another routine call at the end of the week came from a young man who had been unable to seek medical help outside of his village. Rin and her ninken stopped by his home, and a woman with frown lines and crows feet answered._

"_You must be that new doctor." She said in a smoker's voice, "I'm Urabe's aunt. He's just in here." Rin followed her into a bright room and was a bit stilted when she just left her with the patient._

_Urabe was sitting on his bed, and he looked like a healthy young man, only a year younger than Rin. His complexion looked healthy and his dark hair had a lively sheen to it. Sesshu sat near the doorway and Rin cleared her throat to announce her presence. Urabe looked up from his book, brow raising, "Oh wow. Hi, Miss Doctor. I guess auntie brought you in, did she?"_

"_Hello, Urabe-san." Rin crossed over to him and shook his hand, "My name is Rin. Your aunt was a bit unclear on what's been ailing you." She set her bag down and riffled through it to find a stethoscope._

"_She's just tired of repeating herself, is all. So many physicians have come out here already but can't help." He told her, "They say it's a pulmonary embolism. I've had it for over a year now but everything that they did couldn't budge it."_

_Rin stared at him for a few moments. This was a bit beyond her usual scope. "I see…" She said quietly, "How long did you say you've had it?"_

"_14 months maybe. Some days are better than others." Urabe sounded frustrated._

_She asked him to pull up his shirt and she listened to his breathing and heartbeat. There were clear abnormalities and already she was feeling the pressure. "I'll have to do some more tests." Rin announced, "You may need a new heart if you haven't been responding to treatment. This is already dangerous and on top of it…" She sighed, "I've never dealt with a case like this out in the field before."_

_He nodded, "Don't stress yourself out. I'm not really afraid of dying, to be honest."_

_Rin quickly took a liking to her patient, and worked tirelessly the following week to make some headway on Urabe's condition. As predicted, he did not respond to treatment, and the blood clot seemed incapable of disolving. On one of her visits she began feverish considerations on how to obtain a heart for him. "There's little to no possibility that I can go to Rock or Grass, which would've been my first choice…I've run tests on several people your age in this village and no one shares your blood type." She trailed off, staring through the window, "The…only other thing I can think of is to go out and capture an Iwa nin."_

"_What?" Urabe looked from his book to Rin, horrified._

"_They haven't exactly been baking cookies or planting pansies for your village, you know." Rin reminded him of the hardships he'd endured, "If I could pick off one shinobi who matches you this could work out-"_

"_Absolutely not!" He protested, "How could I go on living knowing that someone died just because of me? I won't…that just isn't right." He frowned, "And what was that Hippocratic Oath? Harm none. How could you say things like that, Rin-san?"_

"_These are ninja from the Rock Village. They pillage your homes at their leisure. They've tried to kill me and nearly let Char-san, your neighbor, die! __**Harm none **__is a flexible concept when you're a ninja, and you should be thanking me for being willing to go that far to help you!" Rin was bitter towards Iwagakure, but still knew she probably never would've gone through with the idea._

_Urabe still refused. What was worse was that after Rin's scheme to steal a heart, he'd completely turned down any further treatment._

"_I'm exhausted and I just want this to end…" He had told her a day later, "Please try to understand."_

"_No. You can't give up now." She had told him stubbornly. Of course she did understand his position and his weariness. In the back of her mind she also acknowledged how even if she did come upon a heart she had none of the anti-rejection medications that he would need. Every idea was a dead end._

_That night she had gone home, furious that she had no resources and had to watch good people die. Obito had found her pacing the hallway, and was immediately concerned._

"_Is something wrong with your patient?" He asked her._

"_He's dying, of course there's something wrong with him!" She growled, "There's nothing I can do. I may know __**how **__to help him but that doesn't mean I'm __**able **__to…"_

_Obito put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes it happens. You've done the best you could, so don't beat yourself up about it."_

_She tugged away. "What do you know?" Rin snapped, "There might be a way to save him and he just wants to roll over and die!"_

_Obito backed off. He muttered something inaudible and then walked away, shutting himself up in his room. He'd give her space if she was breathing fire. _

_Sesshu had told her that she was being childish but she disregarded him, fleeing to her small quarters and curling up on her bed. She cried herself to sleep, miserable, and all through the night Obito listened to her sobs through the wall._

_The following morning Rin had woke in her clothes, and when she had rushed out to apologize to Obito he wasn't home. Just thinking about how she had treated her friend only worsened her mood. She went to visit Urabe by herself later when his crotchety aunt wasn't about. She had come to terms with the truth._

"_I know you've heard this a million times before, but…there's nothing I can do for you." Rin had said softly, "I'm so sorry."_

"_I had a feeling this would happen, but it's okay." He smiled genuinely, "You pulled out all the stops for me, and that's more than anyone else has done."_

_She just managed to laugh._

"_I try not to think about dying. You see I've been reading this book that one of my friends wrote…I just want to finish it." Urabe explained, "I have thirty pages left, and I want to see it through."_

"_You have plenty of time." Rin said encouragingly._

_He thanked her for her confidence._

"_Could I…maybe ask a favor?" Rin asked and he nodded, happy at the idea of being capable of something, "You see, Urabe…I have this friend and he only has one eye…"_

"_And you want me to donate one of mine? Sure!" He sounded excited, "Better make myself useful somehow. Does he need an ear and a nose too?"_

_That cracked Rin up. "An arm and a leg, actually, but that's an impossible surgery." She answered, chuckling._

"_Sounds like this guy is a mess."_

"_He really isn't, but…I just owe it to him, you know?" Rin truly felt that something had to come out of the encounter._

_Urabe asked her if her friend knew about the new eye he was getting._

"_No." She admitted, "But I'm sure he'll appreciate it."_

_Later in the day she went home to find Obito had prepared a meal and was waiting for her. Her mood much improved, she thanked him. She apologized about her behavior but he waved it off and told her to eat, "You've been working way too hard, Rin."_

_She figured there was no easy way of broaching the subject of Urabe's donation so she was very forthcoming . "Obito…I can get you another eye." She watched him nearly drop a full glass of wine, "Just come with me into town tomorrow and we'll-"_

"_No, thank you." He turned down the offer politely, "I don't want one."_

"_I insist! This is a special opportunity-!"_

"_No insisting! I gave you my answer, didn't I? Stop trying to fix me, Rin, because there's nothing wrong with the way I am now." He snapped defensively._

"_Of course there isn't!" Her eyes were sad. She wanted to try and reason with him but realized it would only be egging him on more. That was the last time they discussed it._

_Sesshu curled up beside Rin in bed and asked her how she had secured an eye. "Urabe is willing to give one since he's dying…not all that different from Obito, come to think of it." She mused._

"_It's a nice offer, but Obito feels so vulnerable about it he's too stubborn to accept." Sesshu pointed out._

"_It's worth a try." Rin replied._

_Obito woke the next morning, still shaken up by what Rin had suggested. He was surprised, but pleasantly so, when he found a huge bouquet of wildflowers outside his door. Not that he had any real use for them, but her compassion was what he cherished. He donned his mask and then went into town to find her._

_She was near a well beneath cherry trees at the far end of the village, helping an old lady fetch water. After the elderly woman had left Obito thanked Rin for the gesture._

"_I'm sorry. Things have just been chaotic lately but I'm back with you now." Rin promised, hugging him, "Try not to freak out when I get like this."_

_He accepted her apology again, "I know you mean well. I suppose I was just being sensitive about things." He brightened, "How about a quick spar? What do you…" He felt a prick in his left arm._

_He looked down slowly, not fully comprehending why she'd injected him with a syringe. In a hazed moment Obito tried to communicate his alarm, but his head was heavy and she was advising him to count backwards._

"_Trust me." She said, "Everything will be alright." _

_He stepped back from her, wondering why she did it, "What did you just stick me with?"_

"_It's a low-grade anesthetic." Rin told him, "Just relax, we'll have to lay you down somewhere."_

"_I didn't ask to be tranquilized." Obito hissed._

"_I insist." She said softly._

_He finally understood, and turned to leave but the sedative was hitting him. He stumbled and Rin caught him. She needed Sesshu's help to move him off the road. Obito made the tiniest struggle against her when they turned around in the direction of Urabe's home. After reaching the house without drawing anyone's attention Rin let herself in, startling Urabe's aunt._

_The woman stood up from where she'd been reading a newspaper in the kitchen and hurried over. "Rin-san? What on earth happened to Tobi-kun?" She wheezed._

"_I'll explain later." Rin told her shortly, hauling Obito inside with Sesshu at her heels._

_Urabe greeted her and lead her into a guest room, surprised by who would be receiving his eye. "Tobi-kun, huh? He's always protected the village so bravely…I never realized he was so banged up."_

"_You learn something new every day."_

_Urabe's aunt poked her head into the room, clueless as to what was going on. "Can we please get this dog out of the house?" She pointed to Sesshu._

"_Of course, ma'am, excuse me." Sesshu said, trotting out politely and confounding the poor woman._

"_This man needs an eye transplant, Miss Tsugada." Rin explained, "Your nephew has agreed to donate one of his own."_

_Urabe's aunt looked to him, unnerved, then to the man Rin was laying down on a mat on the floor. "No, Urabe-kun." She began to panic, "Don't be fooled into self-mutilation! You don't have to consent to this!"_

"_I already have, auntie. I want to help him." He was firm in his decision._

_Obito, completely unconscious, could no longer protest. Rin motioned for Urabe to settle down a short distance away from him and she gave him a sedative as well. His aunt looked on irately, "So this is what you do to patients you can't save? Give away their body parts because they don't need them much longer? If I had known what a cop-out you really were I never would've asked you to come here in the first place!"_

_Rin paused in her work. The words struck deep._

"_Shut up, auntie!" Urabe spat, "I volunteered for this, so just get out and let her do what she needs to do." He looked to Rin, "Don't fret, Rin-san. I'm fine."_

_Urabe's aunt left, closing the door forcefully behind her. Rin took a shuddering breath and pulled her bag closer, looking for the instruments she would need._

_Once both men were under Rin set to work. She started with Obito first, reviving inactive nerve cells in his left eye. It was a tricky jutsu, but after she had rejuvenated the chakra pathways that had long been inert she stopped, knowing she would have to take Urabe's eye quickly. While she removed the boy's eye she thought back to how she had first done the procedure when she was a Chunnin. What goes around, they say, comes around._

_She replaced the eye into Obito's socket, using another carefully timed jutsu to attach the stem to nerve endings. She hoped it would function. There was no guarantee that it would, since it had been a long time since Obito's last surgery. After forty-five minutes of cautious work she concluded the procedure. She had given Obito another tiny dose of sedative to keep him from waking too quickly._

_Urabe woke up stiffly, and gingerly touched the bandages over his left eye. "Welcome back." Rin said softly._

"_My head feels a bit funny." He mumbled, "Good thing I finished my book last night, because it would be pretty difficult to read now, huh?" He glanced over to Obito sleeping a short distance away. "Hm. I've never seen Tobi's face before…it's not bad at all. Is he going to wake up soon?"_

"_It'll be a while before he's conscious." She said, "I'll take him home and look after him there."_

"_You should probably do that. Surprisingly…I feel alright." He smiled but it was lopsided beneath the bandages._

_Rin packed up, and after hauling Obito's dead weight onto her back departed with Sesshu. She avoided Miss Tsugada's scowl on the way out._

_Obito did not wake for a long time._

_The sunset's orange rays glinted in through the window, and Obito stirred gradually. He had no idea what time it was. He tried to sit up but his head was throbbing terribly. It was then he noticed something at the foot of his bed and he sat bolt upright, prepared to fight, but saw it was only Rin._

_She sat watching him with that stare of her's. Obito felt his stomach constrict with dread, vaguely remembering what she had done earlier._

_He brought his hand up to the side of his face, feeling the bandages. His expression was one of disbelief. "How could you do this?" He whispered, "How deeply…you've disrespected me…I-I…don't know what to say."_

"_Say thank you." She replied, "I did what I had to do because I owed it to you."_

_He threw the blanket off and it hit her with a feathery flop. "I won't thank you for this, I can't stand it!" Obito howled, "How can I trust you, Rin, if you're so willing to go behind my back?"_

"_It was just this once, Obito. Now never again no matter what." Rin told him sincerely. "You wouldn't have known what you were missing because you've forgotten."_

_He wouldn't look at her. He turned his head and shut his eye, trying to ignore how she was sitting across from him with that beautiful, angelic face of her's._

"_Try it out and if you still hate it…" Her voice lowered, "I'll take it out for you."_

_Obito was taken aback by the idea. Throwing away Urabe's sacrifice would be insensitive. He still felt like he'd been taken advantage of, or at the least had his feelings trampled on. Rin had been very good at doing that back when they were trainees together, but this was just ridiculous._

_He sighed, and then asked, "When can the bandages come off?"_

"_Now, actually. You've been out for a while." She crawled over and took a seat beside him. With a sharp nail she snipped off the end of the gauze and slowly began to unravel it. "Keep your eye closed." She told him, "It's going to be sore so take it easy."_

"_I can already tell."_

_She tossed the gauze into a wastebasket when she'd gotten all of it off. Obito sat silently, his new eye shut, and tensed up because it felt so __**different **__now that something was there all of a sudden._

"_Okay…now very carefully try to open your eye. Don't rush." Rin advised softly._

_His lashes parted, and Rin had a glimpse of a dark iris but it snapped closed. "Gah!" Obito covered his eye with his palm, and Rin asked if he was in pain. "No…just too bright." He said._

_She chuckled in relief, "I'm glad it works, but it might be working too well. You have to give it a minute to adjust and then try again."_

_Obito, over the next few minutes, kept peeking his eye open and shut, trying to get accustomed to the heightened sense. He squinted at the floor where the dresser cast a long shadow. It was easier to look there because it was darker. A while later he said, "It's getting better."_

_He opened his eye fully, taking a hissing breath, but he could tolerate it. He immediately looked at Rin. Surprise was written on Obito's face. In the evening light, with her warm skin, she looked even more beautiful than she had before with his new perspective. He was not nearly so bothered by her stare as he had been previously._

_Rin was pleased with the improvement. She noticed in slight wonder how the new iris was a deep slate gray, compared to his own eye which was pure ebony. The different shades somehow went nicely. She held up a pen in front of his face and told him to follow it._

"_It'll take some diligent therapy to get this one as strong as your other eye. We don't want it to get lazy either, or you'll be cross-eyed all the time!" She laughed happily._

_He performed the exercise with remarkable aptitude. Rin noticed how unsettled his silence had become and she asked him if he was feeling alright._

"_I'm doing…shockingly great." Obito frowned to himself, "I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier."_

_She smiled, shrugging it off, "It's okay. I'm glad it was a success for you, mostly. So…you want to keep it?"_

_He touched her cheek, "Yes."_

_Rin was flustered, but she kind of liked it. Obito ran a long finger down and across her chin, then back up to her button nose. He was taking in the sights like he was seeing it all for the first time. _

"_I didn't know that…you'd look different." He told her, "Sort of bright and glowing." He gave a quick glance about the room, "Come to think of it, everything got a hundred percent clearer. Maybe my Sharingan's been tiring this eye out…"_

"_We'll investigate that some other time." Rin said, standing up, "Let's go celebrate with Char-san tonight, what do you think?"_

_He agreed, "Drinks are on me."_

* * *

Though Neji had not finished the anthology of old Earth Country folklore he had agreed to lend the book to Lee. Lee was a very fast, very absorbent reader. He had almost caught up to where the Hyuga was in the novel.

They had been training all morning in the courtyard of the Hyuga compound. It had snowed briefly that morning but was nothing more than a light dusting on the ground. Neither of them knew where Tenten had disappeared to, and Lee had even gone looking for her at her apartment and forge. She would appear when she wanted to, he reasoned.

They took a break, since the frigid air tired them out quickly. Hinata had been kind enough to serve them some hot tea before leaving to meet her own team. While they relaxed Lee discussed the story.

"So Yuanjia returned after all those years." He recounted, "That was a clever ploy on Ukigaru-sama's part. With her student home again Tian Tian was sure to stay home and avoid trouble."

"I already read that part, Lee." Neji said disinterestedly, "Yuanjia returned to serve the Tsuchikage and through a stroke of luck was reunited with his teacher."

Lee poured himself some more of the Gyokuro tea, finding he liked it. "So what did you think of the part when they got married?" He asked his friend, taking a sip.

Neji nearly choked while he was swallowing. He hadn't read _that. _"Someone got married?" He repeated.

"Yes! Yuanjia and Tian Tian acknowledged their love for each other after spending time in the village. She actually proposed to him in a most provocative way…" Lee sighed dreamily, "I liked that part."

"I haven't read it yet." Neji told him.

"Oh! Have I spoiled it for you? I am sorry, Neji!"

"I plan to skip that chapter now, so you may as well narrate the rest of it." Neji said stiffly.

Lee took another sip of tea and then continued, "Well let's see…Tian Tian sees that her student has grown into a respectable man and she makes some, er…advances on him…" Neji didn't want to know the specifics.

"Yuanjia felt strongly for her as well, so they were married, much to the Tsuchikage's delight. Tian Tian's new joy inspired a great deal of envy in her sister, Hanone, though. She ran away a few days after the wedding and broke her parent's hearts." Lee scratched his head, "That's as far as I have gotten."

"It was a riveting tale." Neji poked fun.

"I edited out the…sexual encounters, none of which I expected." Lee admitted, "I got to thinking, though, how odd it would be- a teacher and student marrying. Like Tenten and Gai-sensei…"

"That is so assuredly impossible it's not even a good analogy." Neji retorted, adding, "Gai in general is not marriage material. He's only capable of concentrating on one passion at a time."

"You are so harsh, Neji, to be critical of sensei like that!" Lee still agreed with him, "But yes…it would make more sense if Tenten decided to marry her future student-"

"Tenten and Tian Tian are nothing alike."

"Really? I was under the impression that they are strikingly-"

"They are different people…with different fates." Neji had one final word before snatching the book back from the table. He stood on the veranda and stalked off, clearly annoyed by the debate.

Lee finished his tea with a slurp and smiled to himself, "I suppose he's a bit touchy about the idea…"

* * *

Gaara leapt back, deflecting several rapid jouhyou lashes with his sand shield. "That's enough, Matsuri." He called out to his pupil. Her weapon flew back and wrapped expertly around her arm with the spar's conclusion.

She walked with Gaara back to mansion, excited about the B-Rank mission that was scheduled for tomorrow, "Is Temari-sama coming with us, Gaara-sensei? She said she might!"

"She did confirm with me, yes." He told her, and her squeal of delight was reward enough.

Once home Gaara found his brother napping on the couch. He jabbed Kankuro in the shoulder, waking him, "Shoes off. This place doesn't clean itself."

"Ugh." Kankuro removed his sandals and tossed them near the door, still mostly asleep.

Matsuri tottered off to take a bath since she was filthy, and Gaara went to his room, feeling a little weary from the day. He sure missed sleeping. It was a habit he was sorry he broke. He was halfway through changing clothes when a messenger hawk appeared at his window.

He crossed over to it, chest bare, and accepted the note it had delivered from the Leaf Village. Gaara was very aware of who it was from. He hesitated before opening it, and could smell Sakura on the dry parchment.

The note was unexpectedly concise: _Dear Gaara-kun, please accept the position of Kazekage. Not only will it give me bragging rights, but it'll make Naruto go bonkers. See you soon. Love, Sakura_

He looked out of the window, feeling at ease. Twilight had spilled a rainbow of colors into the sky and he swore Sakura had done it herself.

'_Yes.' _He thought, _'This will definitely stir Naruto-kun up.'_

* * *

**tigerowl: A quick but enlightening chapter. There was so much foreshadowing in this one it's not even funny. Some of you might have caught how the Fourth's name has been discreetly switched to Minato since I was getting complaints about his other name. Now I have to get back to my Calculus homework because it unfortunately won't do itself.**

**Next Chapter:**

Chapter 12- Choices


	12. Choices

"_No man is responsible for his father. That was entirely his mother's affair."-_Margaret Turnbull

Chapter 12- Choices

Sakura had not been too thrilled about Ino dragging her to a clothing outlet for some shopping. She had merely mentioned, back in Tsunade's office, how Kiba had traded his coat for a more sleek and maneuverable black jacket that he pulled off well, in her opinion. Ino had gotten a tad cranky over the subject of attire and improving fashion sense. She immediately began drilling Sakura on Tama's outfits.

"She wears a lot of cute stuff, I mean, she's older and has more money than we do." The pink haired girl quipped, "Can you just let this go, Ino? It's not a big deal."

"But she can't just waltz in and upstage us like that! Your team is rapidly becoming the best-dressed in this village…"

"Is that so wrong?" Sakura snickered.

Ino was done agonizing over it and instead took action. Sakura got dragged into the shopping trip, consequently, and did her best not to sound unappreciative even though she _did _have a report to file.

"It's important for a kunoichi to be aware of her appearance, but never obsess about it." Ino quoted from one of their old Academy lectures, "That's something we should take to heart."

"Says you, the chick who's obsessed with being wire-thin." Sakura commented playfully.

Ino rounded a corner, spying some more revealing garments. "I'm actually way more comfortable with my body now. Nothing about me really needs changing." Ino observed, wearing a distant look, "And even if I say otherwise in the future, you're not so bad yourself, Sakura."

"Gee, thanks." Sakura picked up a low-cut top that was just the shade of anthurium red she liked. Ino regarded it for a sixth of a second, rejected it, and then plucked it from her friend's hands.

"Your boobs aren't big enough to fill this one out." The blonde informed her friend, "Look for something that will compliment your itty-bitties."

"You're a hoot today, Ino." Sakura huffed, swiping the shirt back and slamming the hanger down on the rack.

They migrated across the row in search of something suitable. Sakura occasionally picked up a shirt or mini-dress, but Ino need not touch anything to know if it was worth trying on. She spotted clothes at hawk's-eye distance and descended on them just as quickly. Call it a skill perfected by the fashion-forward.

"So what made you change your mind?" Sakura asked at length.

"Change my mind about what?"

"Your body image. It's a pretty drastic switch for you. Drastic- but great just the same." The Hokage's apprentice added.

Ino smiled, "I just…feel better."

Sakura raised a fine eyebrow, "What's up with you? It's almost like you have a man in your life now."

Ino did not answer, and for the first time since their arrival held a top up to her chest equatively. She put it back down, trying another in a different wash of violet.

"Whoa." Sakura caught on quick, "Who is he?"

"Shikamaru." She said his name with a hint of pride, "I'll stay on the safe side and say we're kind of an item."

"Jeez…not what I expected." Sakura admitted lowly, "He must be a great kisser if your mood's improved this much."

"He's fairly good. It can almost forgive his intolerable laziness, up until a point." Ino said, "Given he's been cramming it into my head for years that I need to eat more, but it helps when someone can convince you."

"I don't even want to know." Sakura muttered, but she could already imagine her friend having sex. That was a mental image she would have preferred not to pop into her mind at the time. Ino was glowing, though, and looked better than she ever had. It couldn't _all _be psychological, could it?

'_That still doesn't make it proper.' _Sakura reminded herself. She wouldn't preach though, since she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't be in the same position had it not been for the fact that her boyfriend was a hop, skip, and a jump away in the desert.

"This one." Ino pushed a top on Sakura, snapping the girl out of her contemplation, "I'll be a monkey's aunt if that doesn't look fantastic."

Sakura took the shirt, liking its white and ruby tones. Her thoughts strayed again as she watched Ino float down the next aisle, _'Not until I'm good and married. Right, Gaara-kun?'_

* * *

Temari glanced over to Matsuri beside her. They were scaling a sand dune with home just in sight, and she couldn't help but grin at the girl who had once been the runt of her class…and was now an official killer. _'Gaara's done his job, alright.'_

"Good fight back there, kiddo." She told the gennin, permitting one of her scarce compliments.

Matsuri raised her eyes modestly, "Thank you, Temari-sama. I really couldn't have done it if you and sensei had not been there."

Temari waved it off, but it was still a valid point. They'd taken out the jounnin to leave easier, slower prey for their youngest group member. The mission had been a radiant success, and when Temari glanced to her youngest brother just a few paces behind his student, she could see even he was in higher spirits.

Gaara was actually reflecting on how he had accepted the title of Kazekage before the council, prior to going on the mission the day before. It had been relatively painless, aside from the nausea he had put up with for most of the morning. His inauguration was set for next week, but he had yet to tell Matsuri about the matter. His brother and sister were already aware of his decision.

Once home they washed up (Matsuri had become a sort of permanent resident at the mansion) and relaxed for a while. They would check in with Baki for the mission report later on. Kankuro turned up about an hour later.

His face paint was unusual that day- three short vertical lines, one on either cheek and also on the bridge of his nose. He had a half-constructed puppet with him, and again, he forgot to take his shoes off before coming inside. Gaara tiredly warned him how he was tracking dirt all over the floor, "This is technically my house now…"

"Aw man, Gaara, listen to this!" His brother overrode him, "There's an ambassador from the Cloud Village here asking for you at the tower. She's got to be the hottest woman alive, you won't believe it!"

Temari stood in the doorway of the dining hall, looking annoyed. "Gaara's attached, you idiot." She informed Kankuro, in case he forgot Sakura existed.

"Well so were you last I checked, but that didn't stop you from hooking up with that guy last weekend-" Temari pounced, punching her brother squarely in the ribs.

Kankuro hobbled away, muttering in pain.

Gaara looked at his sister, a bit somber. He knew that Temari had been trying to move on from Haku, although he didn't necessarily approve of her loose methods. Sometimes he believed she did what she did out of spite. He could only hope that his friend, wherever he was in his travels, was also moving on from Temari.

Kankuro, after confirming none of his ribs were broken, went ahead to make lunch for Matsuri. Temari wanted Gaara to join them but he elected to go to the tower instead, not wanting to be rude to a visitor.

He took his time on the streets, pleased that the majority of the villagers were buzzed with excitement. Few actually knew about his acceptance for the position of Godaime. What had really turned Sand on its head was the new availability of water. Mara's treatment facility a few miles south on the coast had proven an indispensable asset for Sunagakure. More water meant more money was available, which meant the people had more to live on.

The timing could not have been more ideal for a new village leader, he figured. He could only hope he'd get a lukewarm reception. Not too many people trusted him, despite his contributions to the village.

Just outside the tower he was approached by someone. It was, in fact, the kunoichi Kankuro had told him about. She was a tall woman with dirty blonde hair tied back in an aristocratic braid. She had a direct and graceful stride. He could see why Kankuro had blown things out of proportion.

"Gaara of the Sand." She greeted, her eyes were cloud grey, "I am Nii Yugito of Kumogakure." They bowed formally to each other.

He gestured to the building a few steps away, "Would you care to go inside, Yugito-san?"

"No thank you, it's too stuffy and dark in there." She'd probably been sitting in the office for an hour or so, "I was informed by your friend named Baki that you will be made the next Kazekage."

"He told you that did he?" He walked down the street with the woman who was a full head taller than him, "It's not official yet."

"That doesn't make it any less true. Baki is actually the one that asked me to come here." Yugito told him.

"He did not mention this to me." Gaara said quietly. He wondered if it had something to do with the Cloud Village. Hopefully they weren't preparing to attempt another feather-brained invasion.

"I'm here to help you learn to control the biju inside of you." Yugito said, "It would be best, I'm sure you would agree, if the beast was fully under your power during your time as Kazekage."

Gaara was unnerved that she knew so much, but she didn't seem untrustworthy. He accepted her offer with a quiet nod. Yugito requested they go somewhere open and private to discuss it further, preferably outside the village walls. Gaara knew that if she was trying to pull a fast-one he could just crush her to a sandy pulp, but perhaps she was expecting that?

He moved west quickly, leading her just outside of the barrier, and to escape the sun's intense rays stopped in the overcast shadow of a plateau. _'If she expects me to transform…I don't want to be too close to the village.' _He paused, _'I have no idea what she expects.' _The unexpected, probably.

"You are quite young to be a village leader." She conceded, wiping a bead of sweat from her face. Maybe the heat was getting to her? The prayer beads on her left arm jingled when she moved.

"The youngest in history." Gaara informed her, and he wasn't too pompous about it.

Yugito cracked a small smile, amused by his dryness. She had heard the One-Tailed Container of the Sand Village had actually been a prankster in his younger years, as well as a close friend of the fearsome Nine-Tails. It seemed his humor had dried up once he had returned to the desert.

"I am one of two jinchuriki within the Cloud Village. I assumed you would not want me to say too much aloud in public since…your people are a bit sensitive to the subject." Yugito told him, "Please understand that your time as Kazekage can change that. Unlike other villages, Demon Containers are cherished and respected in Kumo. You could say we are ahead of the times in our country, but that would be an exaggeration."

"You believe I could change this village's opinion entirely?" Gaara asked.

"Perhaps. Not everyone can be swayed, but if you are as virtuous and pure," She eyed him, realizing his youth probably didn't grant him much innocence, "As most are expecting, and as they need you to be…you could set a better example."

He agreed, "That is what I intend to do. If others continue to live in fear they could never really understand or get to know a jinchuriki."

"Well then, I suppose it's time we got to know each other." Yugito said, flaring her chakra around her. It sparked into blue flames, surrounding her in a cloak of energy, and then took shape.

A fiery, blue cat towered over him, two tails thrashing, and Gaara had a moment to ponder his safety before she attacked. A fast-one, as he had predicted. His sand shield rose up with its usual promptness, guarding him from the fireballs that rained down from the beast's mouth.

'_She just turned herself over to that Nekomata completely…' _He was horrified by the notion, _'The Shukaku would gladly devour my soul if I did the same. To trust a Demon that way?' _He didn't understand. He wanted to ask her how she did it, but the cat was too busy scuttling around like a kitten after a mouse.

Gaara retreated, his sand shield warding off blows, and watched as giant paws buffed apart sand dunes. The enormous cat let out a squeal of delight, breathing flames, and then pounced again. Claws the size of full-grown men hacked down beside him, missing only by a margin. Oh the humanity- just home from a mission and already new hurdles to leap!

The young jounnin went on the offense, letting sand blast up in a shockwave, tossing the cat with its burning hackles raised. It landed on its feet, of course, and breathed fire again. This time it was not as playful as it had been before. In fact, it was hissing rather furiously after a giant coffin of sand had swirled around it, smothering the chakra flames. With a burst of demonic chakra the cat broke free, shaking its mane of sand.

Gaara shielded himself from the firestorm. This was a battle he could not win. Yugito was drawing on the Demon's chakra and the only way he could retaliate effectively, he knew, was to use his own. It was not worth the risk. He considered fleeing but did not have to. The cat shrank in size, flames dying out, and soon Yugito was standing before him brushing sand off of her uniform and shaking it out of her hair.

The cat had obediently, willingly, relinquished control at Yugito's say-so. That was an ability Gaara coveted above all else. He wasn't very appreciative of how she had attacked him, though.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, not having to go into the details of how it could have endangered the village.

"You were speaking about people getting to know jinchuriki." She reminded him, aloof, "Fighting is one of the fastest ways to do that, so please forgive me if I was rude." Amusement flickered in her eyes, "Your defense is impeccable. There isn't a scratch on you."

He hadn't even really been trying to defend himself, as it turned out. Gaara told her his sand responded automatically to protect him.

"That is a perk. Most biju come with them." Yugito said, adding, "If that's the case, perhaps we should go again…and I will attack seriously."

Before she could put that plan into action Baki and two Anbu descended. They looked guarded, but when Baki saw Gaara with Yugito he told his companions to stand down. "We felt chakra flare out here and suspected a raid." He explained, "Apparently it's just you."

"Just us." Gaara repeated. Maybe Baki could've shown more concern over two jinchuriki being responsible for the outburst. Maybe he was too accustomed to it.

The Black Ops cautioned them to be more careful before departing, and Yugito returned to the village with Gaara. Baki parted with them on the street, and Gaara then thought it fair to question her profound knowledge of demons.

"They are entities manifested from nature…and forces beyond our alleged mortal comprehension." Her tone was sharp, "The Nibi is not an animal. It is vengeance and envy," She looked sidelong to Gaara, "It has the mentality of a scorned woman from long ago, and similarly she is calculating and cunning. Her wrath knows no limits."

"Are they all like that?" He wondered. The Shukaku seemed comparably uncontrollable.

Yugito half-shrugged, "I could not know. That's why it's imperative that you contact your own demon."

The Shukaku and negotiations were two subjects on complete opposite ends of a rational spectrum. Gaara refused to indulge the idea, and he told her so.

"You do realize that if you do not make an effort to confront the One-Tail you will never have its willing assistance?" She prompted, eyes narrow, "That's foolish. A waste of your potential."

"I don't want its assistance, if it can even be called that." Gaara replied.

Yugito tried a different approach as they stopped near an armory. "Your willpower is far greater than it was when you were a child, if that's why you hesitate." She assured him, "You have little to fear. After all, our biju are on the lower end of the power scale."

Gaara did consider the idea for a moment. Yugito continued, "Up to the Sanbi, demons are easier for a vessel to control. Tails four through six are more difficult, relatively. Seven through nine…well, you can imagine how they are more dominant over their containers. Their strength is boundless. It can hurt the shinobi who holds them."

"Why is there such a difference?" He wanted to know.

"Higher-level beasts are more intellectual than they are primal." She told him, "They are the keepers of the lesser biju."

"And the Kyuubi?" He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto's predicament.

"Nine-Tails, the Paragon. He is a lord of lords, and like any ruler, hates to be told what to do." Yugito answered, "Nibi believes that he would be most difficult for a jinchuriki to deal with. If you let him, he will steal your life away from you and make it his own."

Gaara was silent for a long while. There was a rising sense of dread when he reflected on his friend's possible future. Conversely, he had it easiest of all, in theory. He at least felt more confident in that respect.

"Don't underestimate the Ichibi." The kunoichi warned him, "It's true he is weak in reason and thought, but he is powerful in rage and desire." She relayed any advice the Nibi was able to supply. Yugito advised Gaara to keep his emotions in check when he contacted the beast.

He deliberated when would be the most appropriate time to attempt it. _'Not when I am near sleep.' _As if he could manage it anymore from stress, he thought, but the Shukaku did have a sweet-tooth for unguarded souls.

"I want to stop for lunch now. We can finish our chat later, little Kazekage." Yugito told him, pressing on with her cat-like gait and gave a short wave of departure.

Gaara thought it was a reasonable encounter, and with simliar intentions he too left in the direction of the mansion. Baki spied him alone on his way back, and stopped him on the side of the street. "I've been told the jinchuriki of Cloud like stirring up trouble." He said, "She wasn't out of line at all, was she?"

"Hardly more than I." Gaara had a sort of respect for the no-nonsense woman.

* * *

Tenten had to conclude training with Neji early after he had used a new technique. From several yards away he'd struck her with a non-physical jyukken strike so intense that she crumpled to the ground. He had asked her if she was alright, looking slightly concerned. She told him she was fine with watering eyes, and let him examine her back where he had hit her. A welt the size of a grapefruit was puckering at her skin, an angry shade of plum.

"I'm sorry." He said. Neji sat down with her on the veranda, her shirt hiked up slightly so he had access to the wound. His skilled hands traced soothing patterns near the bruise, probably having dealt with similar injuries before. Chances were, Tenten noted, his life in the Hyuga clan had afforded him some medical knowledge to supplement all of their Gentle-Fist battery.

She sighed deeply. Neji paused in his work, looking at the back of her neck thoughtfully. Tenten noticed the sound had distracted him, _'Just a dude-reaction, they're common. Snap him back to reality…'_

"That's one hell of a technique, Neji. But for first time's sake you think you could've let up a little?" She pointed out amicably.

"Empty Palm." He told her, "I nearly have it right. Clearly it's…" He didn't elaborate. Not that he had too, she was suffering the effects. His touch lingered on her back needlessly and Tenten eventually adjusted her shirt, standing up.

"Thank you, for that." She said, smiling to disguise the pain she was experiencing. _'Gah! It's like I was shot at and then __**kicked **__in the same spot- I hate that jutsu!' _

Neji opened his mouth to say something but kept silent; a few doors down his uncle appeared. "You're running late, Neji." Hiashi told him, "Please join me now." He turned to continue east down the walkway before rounding the corner for the courtyard.

Neji made a noise of evident irritation. Tenten's eyebrows titled upward almost apologetically. She didn't really believe in karma, but karma believed in Neji. Just another training session/anxious you-will-take-my-place-someday-smackdown Hiashi intended to begin, something his nephew had tired of after the first week they had begun.

"Man up, old boy." She patted Neji's shoulder, "At least he's not breathing down your neck all the time."

He stood, lightly sweeping her hand away. "Hiashi-sama tends to repeat himself." He said lowly, "Perhaps because I don't make it clear how I _understand _what is expected of me."

"You make your points pretty vividly, I'd say." Tenten assured him.

Neji eyed her with an acute scrutiny, "You've been missing, lately. Lee and I can never find you when you don't show up for training."

"Work. I'm sorry." She answered curtly. Neji caught the lie but dismissed it.

"Don't disappear this afternoon. We have a mission and we leave tonight." He reminded her.

Tenten promised she would be prompt, and with that, Neji stalked off to the courtyard after his uncle. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Of course she was going to go snooping again, as she had been all week. _'I'll just have to mind the time…'_

She couldn't deny that it was not very wise of her to have made friends with Hikune, especially without Neji's approval. It had also been odd to meet someone so affectionate and honest. Tenten was unable to stop visiting, regardless. Like a hummingbird to a geranium, she was bound to return.

She poked around Hikune's usual haunt, just near the edge of the Main House's garden. Only Fujita was there, sitting on a flat-sided rock and scraping the mud from his sandals. He looked up at her with his watery opal eyes, smiling, "Hello Tenten-san! Are you looking for my brother?"

"Not particularly." She chuckled uneasily, "But do you happen to know where he is?"

"He was out front last I checked. He might still be there." The boy paused, briefly using his Byakugan to confirm it, "Oh, yes_-_ there he is."

Tenten thanked him and swung around the far side of the garden, hoping to avoid the courtyard. If Neji was using his Byakugan at the moment, he would surely notice how she was loitering. _'Not like he's going to think much of it.' _Her mind supplied dryly. Circumventing the entryway to the Main household, Tenten crossed the lawn, spying Hikune.

She quickly noticed that he was not alone. Beside Hikune was a wiry-looking man in a flak vest, his hair a mess of chestnut spikes, and brown eyes bright with laughter. He was cut off mid-sentence when Hikune turned to face the kunoichi. "Good afternoon, Tenten." He was always so formal, but he was smiling.

"Hey Hikune, I, uh…could come back later if you're_-_"

"No, stay, please!" He ushered her over, "This fellow here is my teammate and good friend, Runruna Mion." Hikune looked to his friend, "This is Tenten, Mion-kun. You remember?"

"Oh! Well would ya look at this…" Mion eyed the kunoichi, eyebrows aloft, "So this is the pretty Tenten_-_ Hikune-kun loves talking about you…" One immediate turn-off about Mion, Tenten realized, was his tone. He spoke through his nose, and it was incredibly annoying.

Tenten cleared her throat, "Ah, well, nice to meet you Mion." She looked at Hikune, "Do you have any other teammates?"

"Our sensei is retired now, but we still have Shoda-kun. Oftentimes he's busy at the hospital_-_ he's a medic-nin, you see." Hikune filled her in, "You'll get to meet him too, sometime."

Mion stood by, keeping his comments to himself, although his shoulders were quaking with restrained laughter. _'Ohoho…hee…looks like Hikune's really taken with this one! He's never been this open since…' _He broke the silence by prattling on about Shoda's current projects, as well as yesterday's mission.

"Step this way. We're going for a walk." Hikune told her. They left the grounds together and entered town.

Tenten's first impression of Mion was not so genial. She found him chatty, dim-witted, and ineloquent, _'Buh! That voice! Shut him up already…' _But just as he was Hikune's polar opposite he was still his friend, and making…a bumbling effort to be sociable. His personality was what Tenten would label "cutesy."

"Excuse me now, folks. I'll see you later." Mion diverged from the sidewalk and crossed the street to where a young woman was waiting. He kissed her like a gentleman in greeting, and then followed her into a tea shop.

"Huh. I didn't take him for the type that'd be able to keep a girlfriend." Tenten admitted. It didn't quite fit his personality, but what did she know? She had just met the guy.

"Is that so? As long as I've known him Mion has been steadfast in everything he does. It so happens those two will be husband and wife in a few months time." Hikune looked sidelong to Tenten as they walked, and laughed at her shocked expression.

"Mion-kun can be…dithering at times. But beneath it all he is a wise and dependable shinobi." He told her, "He is my best friend."

She half regretted her earlier assessment of Mion. In some ways he was similar to Lee, what with the over-abundant energy and open displays of affection. Along with that there was certainly wisdom and skill evident in the both of them, and it was unfair to overlook it. "How old is he?" Tenten wondered aloud, "If he's getting married already, I'm just curious."

"Hm…he'll be eighteen in three months. He has nearly a year on me." He gave Tenten a thoughtful look, "Does he seem too young?"

"I can't really judge. You just don't see a lot of people that age…getting married. Even old people don't get married very often these days." She pointed out.

Hikune shed some light on the matter, "You'd be surprised. Many marriages are still arranged in this village, and some will marry as young as fifteen- since law in the Fire Country permits. Mion-kun is the exception since he's already expecting a child-"

"No **way!**"

"Erm…I've said too much." He quickly changed the subject, "What matters is that he will be a good husband," He saw Tenten's pointed look so he added, "**and **a very good father because he never shirks responsibility. I also assure you I'm not advocating for him simply because he's my friend. He really has made a difference in many people's lives."

"That was a very big tip of the hat to a guy who's having a shotgun wedding." She was smirking.

"Like you said: who are we to judge?" He smiled, and opened a hinged-panel gate so they could cut across private property. Tenten looked around and surveyed the new location hesitantly. This district wasn't very popular, as far as she knew.

"Where are we going, exactly?" She asked.

"This, Tenten, is one of my favorite places in the village. Second only to the Hokage Monument, in my opinion. This way." Hikune led her out the back of a super-upscale restaurant, _'Of course he's not taking me out to eat here…' _and stopped beneath an awning.

In the shade several tables were set up, devoted almost entirely to shogi and go, although it appeared that some people were playing a card game at one station. It was, in essence, a congregation of old-timers who spent the afternoon playing board games. Not necessarily the most absorbing past-time she could think of.

"Have a seat here, Tenten." Hikune pointed to an empty bench which she reluctantly moved to. He sat across from her, resetting some of the game pieces that had been scattered carelessly. "Do you know how to play?" He asked.

"I used to play with Hayate when he babysat for me." She confessed, "But mind you that was a _long _time ago."

"This will be a refresher round, then." He decided. They began, and as it turned out, she was not as bad as she had anticipated she would be. They were fairly evenly matched, though it was clear Hikune had more experience. He told her that he stopped by this place nearly every other day, and on occasion Nara Shikamaru would be his opponent. She found it intriguing.

What was better than the actual chess-match were the stories. Players at nearby tables would recount tales from their youth, and Tenten quickly caught on that Hikune liked to listen in on the narratives. They were entertaining to say the least, and some were downright outrageous.

One of the old players was obviously a retired shinobi. He had been the sensei of Uchiha Fugaku. He recalled how his student and Hyuga Hiashi had always been butting heads when they were young- rivals who had been the heirs to their respective clans. Tenten was fascinated by the history they had lived through.

Hikune watched her from across the table, his eyes moon-hued, and let her win purposefully. She informed him that she disliked surrender. He dismissed it, and then said, "I had a feeling you would like this place. Not many people know to come here for a relaxing time, but I hope you will in the future."

"So long as you stop letting me win every damn time."

He laughed, "Fair enough."

One of the old players to their left turned to Hikune, grinning, "I'm glad to see you stopped by again, Hikune-kun. How are your parents doing?"

"Mother and Father are well, thank you, Kurashamo-san." He replied politely.

Kurashamo asked about his younger brother, and Hikune was proud to announce how Fujita had achieved gennin rank early.

"Is that so?" The older gentleman was pleased, "Why it seemed like only yesterday he was a little babe in Hideyasu's arms. He'll be a talented shinobi, just like you and your father."

"Some of Fujita's ability should be credited to Tenten here." He pointed out, and the kunoichi flushed at her mentioning, "Without her he would've struggled more in learning to wield senbon. Even I was unable to help him much with that."

Across from Kurashamo a middle-aged man with unruly stubble leaned over, examining Tenten with squinted eyes. "Tenten…" He repeated, "Tenten…hm. Why does that sound-?"

She regarded the man, brow furrowed, but did not know him at all. _'He might be mistaking me for someone else…'_

"Oh! _Is that you? _You're taicho's daughter!" He burst out, suddenly recognizing her, "Yes, I know! God do I miss him…Takaharu and your mother…"

Tenten's eyes were wide, "You knew them? How?"

"He was my captain- your father. Back in the old days we were all part of the Black Ops."

"That's right." She nodded, sitting up straighter, "I'm glad they have friends who still remember them."

The ex-Anbu smiled sadly at her, "Not those two…I won't ever forget them. The times we had…" He sighed, "I'm just sorry that they aren't here now."

Tenten wasn't in the mood to chat about it further. Hikune won the next game, as she had requested, and after talking with the old folks a short while longer they left. Tenten was not quite sure if the mentioning of her parents had brightened or soured her mood. She was engrossed in silent contemplation on the walk back across the village. Hikune walked beside her, unnerved slightly, "Is everything alright, Tenten?"

"Sure. I'm just…trying to decide if I want to go back there sometime." She answered.

"I think you should." He then amended, "I liked playing with you, you're a clever opponent. You also don't need to discuss your parents with the others if you don't want to."

"No. No…I liked it. It's not everyday someone mentions them like that." She smiled to herself, "It took me by surprise, is all. But they're really quite a crowd. Nice guys."

"I'm glad you think so."

She stopped abruptly, realizing that he had walked with her the entire way. They were just outside the forge, and a few paces more standing outside of her apartment building. It was a charming gesture. Tenten thanked him for the outing and turned to head in, shoulders hunched.

"Tenten?" He asked again, "Are you certain you're alright?"

She stood at the door for a fraction longer than what was necessary. She hadn't even made a move to open it. Truthfully she'd had a good time, she was just slightly conflicted that she spent a lot quality time with Hikune…against her conscience's contrary demands. _'What the hell am I doing?' _She thought pointedly, _'I don't play shogi and I don't talk to old geezers…but why is it that now it feels like I should?' _

It was a step outside of her comfort zone but she turned on her heel and faced Hikune. He was a step below, just eye level with her, and she could make out his sharp intake of breath upon seeing her unflinching expression. She was tired of feeling like she was doing something wrong, so she had confronted the root of the problem.

"We should definitely do that again sometime." She agreed belatedly.

He smiled, laughing lightly to himself. He'd been concerned that the thought of her parents had upset her. It didn't seem like it. And though he'd already learned from a past error he leaned in and pecked her cheek anyway, hoping a sign of goodwill would help her lighten up. She did not fidget in the least. Hikune blinked in surprise. She stood in wait.

"Oh…" He said faintly, "I see." He stepped up and kissed her mouth, but she made no immediate response. He placed a gentle hand on the back of her neck, drawing her down an inch, and deepened the kiss. Her half-lidded eyes flew open, and for a beat she struggled internally before drawing back, startled by his forwardness.

"Yeah…that'll have to do for now. For the week, actually." She said quickly.

"There it is again." He said, highly amused, "You acted just like that when I kissed you the last time too."

"Ah, well…it just doesn't feel like something I should be doing." She explained her predicament as simply as she could.

"Because you like Neji?" He observed keenly.

She winced slightly, "That's right."

And in a very unnecessary, very uncalled-for move, he asked, "And does he care for you?"

That one stung, although Tenten didn't believe he did it do it to hurt her feelings. It was more of a rhetorical question anyway- very, very unfortunately. "No. I don't believe he does." She answered in a thick voice, coming to grips with reality.

"I do." His fingers brushed lightly across her cheek, "I know I do, and we have not known each other for very long. Neji has known you for years and…I do not understand how he couldn't-"

"That's enough. Right there, that's enough!" She snapped, frustrated, and smacked his hand away, "I don't need you to analyze this for me. I know how it looks. But I'm not desperate and I don't, definitely **don't **need a guy around to keep me happy. I have a career!"

He smiled understandingly, "So do I."

"Will you cut that out?" She groaned, troubled by her weakness for that warm expression.

"You're strong-willed and independent. You're adaptable and courageous." Hikune observed, "But you don't need to hide. You don't need to be alone, even if he makes you think that way."

"And why would Neji be responsible for _that?_"

"Because he is always on his own. He's setting a bad example. Don't take it too seriously." He advised, "It's not his fault, but it certainly isn't yours. Don't isolate yourself…I want to be around you. I want to talk to you and-"

The door shut in his face. Tenten was still having denial issues. Not even that, per se, just issues. Hikune stood on the step for a long moment, a smidgen hurt, but was also aware of how she wasn't doing much better. He could take a hint, and the next time he would know better than to point out the obstacles in her relationship with Neji. He'd just keep his overly-caring mouth zipped.

* * *

"_Sato, did you do all of your homework?"_

"_No, Dad. We didn't even have any assignments today."_

"_Oh, that's good."_

"_You know…I don't even go to the Academy anymore, Dad."_

"_Ah, that's right. I'm sorry I forgot."_

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes, son?"_

"_You're dead."_

"_I…I'm sorry about that too…"_

Sato blinked his eyes open, feeling the last shreds of his dream shrink to the back of his consciousness. How many times had he dreamed up that conversation? It was trivial and pointless, but he'd give **anything **to have one.

He sat up in bed and rubbed the sand from his eyes. It was the start of another day, and if he recalled correctly, Kurenai-sensei had mandated he take a solo mission the day before. His team was busy with their respective clans as it was, so it was a good way to bide time until they could return to the team. He didn't necessarily feel up for a mission today, but he rolled out of bed anyway, strolling in his boxers over to a dresser with a mirror perched on top.

Sato regarded his reflection for a moment. He wasn't very aware of how he'd gotten taller in the past few months, but the fine stubble on his chin did signal his entry into manhood. He reveled in the small but noticeable changes, and most often Tama had to point them out to him: i.e. _'You've put on more muscle, it looks like!' _He mussed his hair, deciding that it was tidy enough as it was, and then scrounged around for an outfit.

While rummaging through drawers for pants Sato came across a few stray pictures. The photographs were old, before his time, so someone else must have taken them. One of them was of Kakashi, to his surprise, who was much younger and shorter in the shot. The other picture made his heart twist. It was of his parents, long ago, it seemed. His mother was just as beautiful as he'd always remembered her to be, but his father was like a bolt from the blue every time he laid eyes on him.

He had wild, white hair, but also the sky hued-eyes his son had inherited. _'Yes that's right…that's what he looks like.' _He felt a bit guilty that he could forget sometimes. For future reference, Sato elected to keep that particular shot on his person at all times, _'Just in case my memory gets foggy again…' _He tucked it in his jacket pocket before clipping a weapons holster around his thigh.

He wasn't terribly surprised to find Tama in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She smiled at him, "Good morning, I let myself in."

"That's cool. S'pose I'll just have to get used to seeing you around here at odd hours." Sato chuckled, pouring some of the coffee. He offered her some but she politely declined.

"I like hanging around here…it's good practice for the future." Tama said, her cheeks dusted pink.

Sato looked at her for a long moment before he understood. "Yeah, sure." He agreed weakly. Her face dimmed a bit. Even if his enthusiasm for marrying her amounted to a towering zero, the least he could do was show her a little compassion, he thought. "So what do you have there with you? Smells good." He chirped.

Tama pushed a plate of sweet buns in front of him. "My mother made these this morning. Help yourself, Sato-kun." Her voice was resigned, slightly mechanical.

The silver haired boy happily did, and he wolfed down his breakfast without even taking a seat at the table. He was disconcerted to see Tama had not touched anything. Not the tea in the thermos she'd brought with her, or the food her mother had prepared. "Aren't you going to eat anything, Tama?"

She was scrubbing some of the neglected mugs in his sink. "No thanks, Sato-kun. I'm not hungry." Tama replied, her eyes a bit lost as they trained themselves on the wall.

He turned the tap off and handed her a dishtowel. "Tell me what's wrong. You always wash my dishes when you're upset, you know." Sato said perceptively.

Tama dried her hands off and sighed. She faced the boy fully, deciding to be truthful, "There's just…something I've been wanting to try…if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, so long as it isn't destructive."

Tama stepped forward, and gently took his arms, wrapping them around her waist. For a moment he thought she wanted to practice another routine, but she made no motions that indicated a dance. She simply stood there in his embrace, marveling at how he was now her equal in height. She let the faintest breath escape her, gingerly resting her hands on his shoulders. Sato didn't look like he particularly _understood _the contact, but he permitted it nonetheless.

"Don't you…ever get lonely, Sato-kun?" She asked him quietly.

His brow furrowed slightly, "I guess…sometimes I do."

"Tell me."

"I just miss Mom, really…and Dad, you could say. It'd be nice to have a family dynamic…unwind when you come home from a mission instead of looking after yourself constantly." Sato divulged, pondering over how she'd seemed to know what was on his mind.

"I do the best I can…" She mumbled.

"What?"

"What I mean is, I try to make it easier for you. I know it was hard losing your mother." Tama told him, running a finger along the curve of his neck, "I don't want things to be stressful when you've already got so much to worry about. If there's anything else I can do-"

"Please don't worry about that, okay?" Sato said quickly, pulling away from her hold, "I appreciate everything you do for me, Tama, but I'm grown now. I can look after myself- it doesn't bother me."

He crossed the kitchen, dumping out the rest of the coffee in the sink. Tama stood very still, staring at the floor. Sato couldn't place her behavior, _'What am I missing? Is she really worried about me or…is there something she isn't saying?' _Time was still ticking by.

"Listen, thank you for coming over, it always helps. I'm taking a mission today so I might not be back for a while…" As an afterthought he added, "And tell your Mom I liked the cakes- she's awesome. I've got to run…"

Sato was in motion but Tama had caught him by the sleeve of his jacket. "Don't…go yet…" She choked out. The tears in her eyes scared the hell out of him.

"Tama?" He whipped around, clutching her face in his hands, "God…just tell me what's _wrong! _Why do you hold it in? Did I do something?"

"N-No…"

"Is it Kakashi? Is he being an ass?"

"Of course not…"

Sato grimaced, "Kiba?"

Tama shook her head, "Not Kiba-kun…"

His eyebrows were inquiring, "Er…Sakura-chan?"

"No." She laughed lightly.

"Why can't you tell me?" He felt so powerless, "Why do you come here if I can't help you? I want you to…stop being such an adult…"

"One more time…okay?" She was getting a grip on herself. Sato understood, and this time he held her genuinely, still frightened of leaving on a mission when his friend was suddenly so emotionally fragile.

Sato had rarely ever seen Tama so troubled. He'd known her all of his life, but seldom witnessed her heartaches. _'That's one of the problems with Tama…she'll have a problem and __**never **__talk about it…' _She practically hoarded her woes and locked them away. Her focus was always on others, and Sato, frankly, didn't approve of it.

She was light in his arms, in such a pleasant way that he couldn't help but run his hand absently through her hair. Tama sighed again, but he could sense pain was still there and he knew she would definitely not tell him what was bothering her. It was not in her nature to do so.

"Alright…" He said gently, "Let's go now. You're coming with me."

"Huh? B-But…" She couldn't protest when he led her out of the apartment by her hand. Sato thought about knocking on Tenten's door just down the way, but thought better of it. She wasn't quite the right girl to handle emotional distress, he acknowledged.

Tama tagged alongside Sato, embarrassed by her disheveled appearance in public. Sato cut across town, not letting go of her hand once, and was finally stopped by a rather irate-looking Ino who was outside of her family's shop.

The blonde girl took in the scene instantly, "What's wrong with Tama-chan? Were you being a jerk, Hatake, or-"

"No! Sato's been nothing but kind!" Tama breathed, "Ino…don't…"

"Could you take care of Tama for me, maybe?" Sato asked, "She's got the blues and I've got a mission and I **want **to take her but…that may not be a very good idea."

Ino's eyes softened, "Oh…sure. That's fine, you should hang out with me for a while, Tama-chan. What do you say?"

"I…" She glanced back to Sato, her heart thrumming at the sight of his understanding smile. "Thank you, Ino." She gave the silver haired boy's hand a slight squeeze before letting go.

"Feel better, okay? When I get back I'll take you out to dinner." His eyes brightened with a better idea, "How about breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

She hiccupped but managed to nod to him. Sato took off after that, seeing she was in good hands. Ino untied her work apron and folded it over her arm. "I really hate to say this, Tama, but you're a regular wreck." She told the older girl, "And that's saying something, since you can make even a broken leg look good."

"I can't believe I broke down like that…" Tama pressed her palm to her forehead, leaning against the flower display, "I was only having breakfast with him and then I just…I…"

"It happens, take it from someone who knows." Ino smiled, "Honestly, you're an open book. Your face just screams: _Hatake Sato I'm madly in love with you_-_ get over your hang-ups already and just marry me! _He's got to be dense in that field, huh?"

Tama laughed, "You…have no idea."

Ino quirked an eyebrow, "That so? Well I say, if it can be done with Shikamaru- anything's possible."

"You should thank your sensei for recommending you for a solo mission. She has unquestionable faith in her students, its seems." Tsunade informed the boy standing in front of her desk.

Sato smiled, "I'll definitely thank her, Hokage-sama." Although usually his gratitude amounted to alcoholic beverages, Kurenai appreciated it all the same.

"Your stealth and tracking skills are well suited for this task, Sato." The Hokage flipped a page in the report, "We've received a message from a small town called Kaido in the southern part of the Fire Country. Apparently the people there have been putting up with a vigilante who claims to be a freedom fighter, but whatever he's rebelling against I haven't the foggiest-" She sighed, "So it's safe to say they have a regular trouble-maker on their hands."

"By any chance does the perpetrator happen to be Naruto?" The Hatake joked.

Tsunade sniffed, "Hardly. Last I heard from Jiraiya, he and Naruto were somewhere near the Valley Country."

Sato quailed. That was a place so far west it was neglected from almost every map he'd looked at.

"But don't let your guard down, regardless of how this sounds. In all likelihood the vigilante is a ninja, which explains why he's avoided the authorities for so long." Tsunade continued, "When you reach Kaido you are to stake out the vigilante's activities and, if possible, assist the community in his arrest. I expect you back within the next three weeks."

"That's…a while." Sato commented.

The Hokage arched a blonde eyebrow at him, "Is there something here that requires your attention, then?"

"Well…" His thoughts rushed back to Tama, and he wasn't sure he could trust others to look after her for so long. What if she had another breakdown? He had an idea though. "If it's not too much to ask, Hokage-sama, it'd be nice if Ino could stay in touch with me- in the event she has anything important to tell me while I'm away. I could send an owl back to stay informed."

"That is a fair request." Tsunade fell silent and thought about it for a moment. Why on earth would he need to hear anything from the Yamanaka girl? She laced her hands beneath her chin and stared at the Hatake from where she sat. There was only one logical explanation that came to mind.

"Before I dismiss you, Sato, I need a candid answer from you that pertains to your health." The Hokage told him.

"That's fine."

"Are you sexually active?"

Sato thought his head might spin three hundred and sixty degrees on his shoulders. **That **was a question he had not been prepared for. He had to think- did masturbating count? Probably not. It then occurred to him that she had only asked because he'd mentioned Ino.

"Ew." It was his only response.

"You could have just said _no._" The Hokage quipped, "Never mind then. It slipped my mind that you're betrothed to Gai's niece. Is this by any chance about her?"

"Yes. She's been a bit of an emotional train wreck since this morning. I figured spending some time with her friends might help her out." Sato clarified, "And Ino's already got a boyfriend, by the way."

Tsunade looked intrigued. "Really? Well, Shizune and Sakura are not bringing in nearly enough gossip for me these days…I'll pester them later. You're dismissed."

Sato left the office feeling a little awkward.

* * *

Kurenai had also charmingly advised three days earlier that Sato refrain from traveling by owl. If he recalled correctly, she had phrased it, "Flying has made you inexcusably lazy." He went by foot reluctantly, all the while wondering what her opinion of Shikamaru's verve must have been.

He moved quickly and was able to reach the village by noon. It was a serene, unassuming city of linear design, easy on the eyes with a balance of business development and garden themes scattered throughout. The people, Sato found, were far more colorful than their native city. Foremost, they loved to hear themselves talk. Secondly, he discovered almost as quickly, was that they worked for a pittance. Though, overall, they seemed very cheerful.

After consulting with three people along the main avenue, Sato had no trouble learning about the village's elusive vigilante. He was referred to by many things, ranging from "Shadow" to "Skunk." One man had even affectionately nicknamed him "Swifty" for his quickness. For the most part, townspeople Sato spoke with painted him a picture more of a man of the people rather than a criminal.

Though he would've liked nothing more than to have relied on the people's word alone, he had to get the other side of the story. Sato was directed to the mayor's office, and quickly welcomed in by the secretary. The mayor was a round man with a squinted face. Nothing about him seemed imaginative. He was straightforward, balding, and smelled of cheap cologne.

"Um, Seung-san?" Sato began, stepping into a spacious office and spotting the mayor seated at his desk, "I'm a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, my name is Hatake Sato-"

"Ah yes! Good to see you, good to see you…" The mayor prattled, "Come in, don't be shy Leaf ninja! Now, I suppose you're curious about why we need your village's help, hm?"

"Well-"

"The fact is there is a shame-faced _criminal _among us, young sir." Seung continued in his guttural tone, "This vigilante is a _thief, _pure and simple! I could tell you stories- ohoho, I could tell you-!"

"What exactly has this person done?" Sato cut to the chase.

The mayor sighed and wiped his brow with a handkerchief, "He's been active for quite some time now, and all of our investigations have proven futile. He's burglarized several homes belonging to public officials and avoided any and all detection. The vigilante makes a point to be popular with the townspeople too, the mongrel, thinking they'll defend him if he ever **is **caught!"

The silver haired nin folded his arms, "It does seem that way from what I've heard."

"Will you aid us in our continuing investigations, Hatake-san?"

"This really does seem to be an issue, so of course, I'll look into it." Sato agreed, "He won't avoid me so easily…"

"Excellent! I really can't tell you how grateful I am to have Leaf's support…" Seung cleared his throat with a trill, "Now as for accommodations we have a discreet guest house in the garden borough you may stay in while you investigate. Here we are-"

An envelope with a key was thrust into Sato's hands, and the mayor did not waste a moment before steering him toward the door. "Thank you so much, young master, please make yourself comfortable in your new quarters! Report back when you find any substantial clues, and until then, good luck!"

"Um, sir-?"

"I'm a very busy man, I'm sure you can tell, Hatake-san! Now please make yourself comfortable…"

"Seung-san, is there any specific-"

"Good evening!"

The door shut with a click. Sato blinked hard and frowned to himself. He had never been handled by a public official before, but he figured there was a first time for everything. He was not particularly a fan of Mayor Seung, but he assumed the only valuable information for locating the bandit was already the gossip he'd collected from the common folk.

Sato stepped out of the building into the fading afternoon light. Upon further inspection of the city, he could not help but notice the glaring divisions of class and wealth. After passing through an impoverished district, complete with ramshackle roofs and stray dogs, he entered the more up-scale, more heavily guarded garden borough. The inequality of affluence, not to mention paved roads, was oddly disturbing. It was as if the city was cut up into quarters and assigned varying monetary ranks.

The guest house sat demurely on the corner of a street lined with flowerbeds. Though it was designed with the intention of welcoming more desirable citizens, Sato found the district sterile and rigid. After unlocking the door to the box-like flat the silver haired nin shrugged off his formal mission attitude and hurled his pack onto a sofa across the room.

He sighed heavily. This would normally be the part where Shino would announce some sort of contingency plan. On his own Sato figured he could exercise a more laid-back approach.

Sato examined his quarters which he found to be what he'd expected: cramped and modern. There was nothing in the refrigerator, but he had planned on eating out anyway. The bed looked like a puzzle board with a sheet thrown over it. He guessed there would be no use in requesting a futon. _'Wow. The mayor sure knows how to keep his clientele comfy…' _Bored with his new dwelling in a matter of seconds, Sato decided it was time to begin investigating.

He untied his kodachi from his bag and fitted them to his belt. Sato slung his camera around his neck, and after equipping himself with necessities he exited his temporary shelter. _'So…where's the fun at?' _Sato thought bouncily, _'I want to catch a troublemaker so I don't have to stick around this synthetic municipality!'_

The process of familiarizing himself with the village was not as dull as Sato had anticipated. Around the garden borough, the upper-class villagers used colorful language to describe the outlaw's pursuits. They favored the nickname "Skunk" save for those more fearful, who referred to the thief with a bit more respect. Many households as well as civilians had been robbed blind or had something precious stolen, usually in paper form. It was an odd pattern, Sato noted.

In the crummy districts he listened to recycled stories of the lower class. A few in particular caught his attention.

"You said your house was foreclosed?" Sato asked an older woman sharing her tale.

"They took everything…my sons and I were out on the street." She nodded grimly, "It was nothing short of a miracle, though. While staying at my friend's home, in the middle of the night, everything was returned to us!"

Sato looked perplexed, "Pardon?"

"Documents, the deed to the house and the bakery…and money enough to pay off the mortgage!" She clapped her hands in delight, "Swifty got it back for us! He did that for two other families, ask them if you don't believe me! Word is that he never keeps what he takes."

"Stealing is still illegal." Sato pointed out gently.

The woman patted his shoulder, "I know Leaf ninja, but the fact is, we have a roof over our heads and now it won't be taken away."

He did not want to immediately assume the criminal had pure intentions just because he had won over the lower class with good deeds, but Sato did continue fact-checking. A man of the upper class provided some startling information.

"His attacks can be brutal, I actually witnessed my business partner get jumped." The merchant told Sato with a shudder, "You should know what you're up against, sonny. This fellow is not just some run-of-the-mill shinobi- he has a Kekkei Genkai."

Sato's thoughts wheeled to Sasuke, but he hesitated with the notion. _'That would be so incredibly unlikely it's…yep…that's out. Why the hell would he establish himself out here…but then again, who would?'_

Standard procedure questions followed the accusation of the bloodline limit. "Well, I know it may be difficult for you to remember details, but did you happen to notice what the thief could **do**?" Sato inquired, "Did he use his eyes in a strange way? Could he manipulate things?"

"I can't say that I know concretely. He did use a sword…mind you it was not made of metal!" The man recalled, "I don't think he did anything with his eyes though…"

"That's alright. Thank you for your help."

Sato also found that some of the lower-class were reluctant or even refused to share information about the bandit. Their support was evident, and Sato found himself puzzled as to what kind of person, exactly, he was looking for: a chivalrous ninja or a lucrative robber. In-between interviews Sato shopped for small food items, primarily pocky. With gardens and flowers abound he managed to snap a few scenic photos as well.

By dusk he was ready to retire from interviewing people. Sato crossed a path from the lower district that would bring him to the garden borough more quickly. Yet before he came close to the well-to-do area he was stopped in his tracks.

"Hey you!"

Sato turned about, spotting a clearly aggravated woman with a gasping young lady tucked beneath her arm. He pointed to himself, "Er-"

"Yeah numbnuts, you!" She repeated, "Get over here and help me already! Have you not yet noticed the crisis at hand?"

Sato rushed to her side and could then see what the raucous was about. The young woman breathing doggedly was hugely pregnant and quite possibly in labor. A holler of pain stood his hair on end, and he could then admit his true, inexcusable weakness as a male. The aggravated woman situated Sato to help support the pregnant lady on the opposite side.

"What's your name?" She huffed impatiently.

"Hata-"

"Never mind! I don't really care right now. We need to get Shihoni to my house immediately, there's no way we can get to the clinic in time…"

"Excuse me, but are you even licensed to-"

"Licensed? You read the paperwork on me like you were supposed to, right? Toshisue Sarincha, right? Why do they send me the slow one!" She was walking briskly, but with great care for Shihoni, "I'm the resident medic of this village, and when we get through this, I might have to smack you- you incompetent-!"

Shihoni gave an incoherent wail, and neither medic nor Leaf nin spoke again.

* * *

Once at Sarincha's place of residence things seemed to move in a static fuzz of fast-forward. Her first demand as she laid the small quaking woman to mats on the floor was issued, "Hot water, towels, aspirator!"

Sato's eyes were saucers, "_What?_"

"NOW!"

He fled, scrambling through the house in search of the required items. The wailing combined with Sarincha's mix of assurances and demands had Sato's head spinning. _'How the __**hell **__did I get swept up into __**this?**__"_

Sato floundered around a hall closet and thankfully discovered a pile of fresh towels. He delivered them with feverish speed, battle speed even, and gave little thought to the large pot he hauled out of a kitchen cabinet and filled with scalding water in the sink. With great care not to burn his trembling hands Sato returned with the water.

Sarincha regarded him with the pot, disbelieving, "No."

"But it's-!"

"Boiling! It's goddamn boiling water- remedy that!" She looked around, "Aspirator?"

"Wha-? Is that the thing that cleans nostrils-"

"You're ASKING?" Sarincha shrieked, "Go get it yarn-for-brains!"

Sato vanished, and after much clanging and ripping open of drawers reappeared with a bag of ice, bulb syringe, and an unnecessary pair of tongs. The boiling water was modified and the tools were in line, and he had arrived just in time for Sarincha's coaching. Shihoni's yukata was open and Sato's eyes were carefully averted. Bellows followed each of Sarincha's countdowns, and Sato kept close by, for fear of leaving and being beaten to death by a furious medic.

An hour passed. Sarincha demanded other odds and ends while she attended Shihoni. Another hour and a half. Time switched between crawling and flying by.

Just when Shihoni's screams seemed to peak in agony, Sarincha began cheering, "That's it! You're almost there!"

Somewhere in the swirl of fear and confusion settled in Sato's gut, a light of excitement went on. He may not have asked to witness a birth, and he certainly wasn't _watching, _but so far things sounded like they were progressing well. Shihoni let out an admirable cry and Sarincha ordered, "Towel."

Sato handed it over, and then in a moment of stillness, a small yelp of life.

He had to look. He was taken aback by the mess. A discolored, slimy, screaming body. Sarincha worked with utmost priority, and in moments the unknown organism assumed the appearance of a tiny human being. Wrapped in a warm towel Sarincha handed the infant to Shihoni, who was crying in relief, "Here's your little boy!"

The new mother began crooning and Sato then forgave whatever force that had decided to drag him into the event. The mess was horrific, but thankfully Sarincha dismissed the majority of ruined materials disposable. Once the clean up was concluded and Shihoni was tended to, Sarincha pulled Sato aside in another room.

She was smiling in approval, "Not bad for a first-timer. Good job!"

He laughed sheepishly, scratching his head, "Well, uh…you see I'm probably not who you think I am."

"I figured that out after a while." Sarincha chuckled, "But even if you weren't the medical student I'd been expecting today, you did me proud. What's your name?"

"I'm Hatake Sato, a shinobi from Konohagakure."

"Toshisue Sarincha." She shook his hand, "I'm sorry about the mix-up, Sato. I was frantic and I was just so angry that the assistant I've been waiting for the government to appoint me has just not shown up. Childbirth was something I assumed a student to be familiar with…in your case though-"

"I'll get over it after some therapy."

She laughed softly.

Shihoni's husband and sister arrived shortly after taking a lucky guess why she was not at the clinic. Sarincha had been watching her patient carefully, and made sure she received the proper care. The entire family thanked her with smiles and excited chatter. Sarincha offered them the spare room to stay in until Shihoni had enough strength to return home.

Sato did not go unrewarded either.

"Please stay for dinner, Sato-kun." Sarincha offered, "It's really the least I can do after pulling you off the street and scaring the crap out of you."

"I really appreciate it, Sarincha-san, but I need to focus on my mission." He declined politely.

"Alright then, stop by tomorrow so I can make it up to you, okay?" She added, "I think you'll also want to check on the baby once his eyes open."

Sato nodded, "Yeah, I would like that."

They bade each other goodnight and Sato made haste through the city back to his quarters. He observed that when Sarincha was not in "medic-mode" shouting, she was truly a generous, compassionate person. He was strangely compelled to do what she said.

After boiling noodles for a quick meal, Sato could not help but reflect on how he had helped deliver a baby. His respect for child-rearing women had multiplied tenfold. He settled on the square, uncomfortable bed and succumbed to an uneasy sleep. He needed energy to continue his search for the next day.

* * *

The following morning Sato set out through the garden borough he was surprised to be flagged down by a man in formal attire. He got the feeling he was about to be assaulted with some unsolicited information about the thief, so he braced himself cognitively.

"You are the shinobi Seung-sama hired to investigate yes?" The man asked.

"Word sure does travel fast around here." Sato replied, nodding.

"I'm sure you've heard a million stories already, but my master would like a word with you." The man said, "If you would please step this way…"

Sato followed the servant onto the magnificent property, and was straightaway asked to disarm by a guard at the gate. With no complaint Sato handed over his holsters and kodachi, and then paused, "So…do I tip you later?"

The guard gave him a confused look.

Sato was guided into the estate by the willowy servant, and was brought to a tatami room where a lavishly dressed lord sat having his morning tea. The servant excused himself after introducing Sato, and the Leaf nin gave a small, awkward bow before taking a seat across from the wealthy man.

"I do apologize for my abruptness, good ninja, but I was told you were listening to victim's accounts. I asked my retainer to keep watch for you if you happened by." The lord began, fanning himself idly, "Do you have time?"

"It's no trouble sir." Sato assured him.

"I feel that you should know that the renegade is a repeat-offender. He has robbed my household three times." The lord reported, "Having said that, many other families in this area have also been raided."

"When did this happen?"

"All within the last six months. The first two times my home was burglarized many of my treasures were stolen. The thief avoided detection as he wronged this estate." The man's face was red with rage.

Sato allowed the lord to continue, "The third incident occurred upon my return from a council meeting. I came face to face with the brute! He overpowered me and a great deal of money was taken from my person."

"I see." Sato said quietly, "Were your wounds serious?"

"The injuries were mainly for insult, after all, why would that charlatan want to harm a steady source of income?" The lord spat.

"Well if there are multiple targets _and _frequent abuses, this is a much bigger problem than I thought." Sato acknowledged, "I'll observe your property and the local area and stay alert for any signs of him. Thank you for sharing sir."

Sato was dismissed with little ceremony, and after receiving his weapons at the gate he traveled back across town. He walked aimlessly with his hands in his pockets. He mulled over his findings, determining the best course of action. _'It seems that the best chance I have of sighting this guy is at night. The last reported robbery was four days ago so I better keep my eyes peeled…'_

He received a few more narratives throughout the lower district, for the most part positive, and happened upon the same road he had yesterday. Sato quickly remembered assisting Sarincha, and peered down the street towards her home. The house was nestled in greenery in a tidy yard, and was by far larger than every other home in the district. She was well-to-do, but chose to be near those who needed her. Sato cracked a smile at the thought.

Though it was awfully predictable Sato ended up knocking on the front door a few moments later. The medic answered, her smile bright, "Welcome back Leaf ninja. I'm glad you could stop by!"

"Well this seemed like an auspicious direction to walk in."

Sato was welcomed inside and quickly introduced to the new parents huddled up in the guest room. Shihoni would be staying one more night to recuperate under Sarincha's watch. Her husband thanked Sato for his stalwart actions the previous night. The baby boy had large topaz eyes that were locked for the most part on his father.

He settled for a cup of tea with Sarincha in the sunlit kitchen. She sat across from him wearing an expectant expression, "So? What's a Leaf ninja doing in quaint little village like Kaido, eh?"

"I think everyone knows why outside shinobi are stepping in here." Sato responded coolly, "I can't really disclose how I'm going about it, but hopefully I'll be able to go home soon."

"A wise answer, Sato-kun." She propped her chin up in her palm, "You know I used to be a kunoichi myself?"

He blinked hard before taking a sip of tea, "I got that impression last night when you were yelling at me."

She chuckled, "Sorry about that. I used to be a shinobi of the Hidden Grass Village. I came here with my husband after my father retired so I could oversee the clinic."

"There's a hospital here?"

"On the far, far side of town- yes. I would have brought Shihoni-san there to have her baby, but she wouldn't have made it." Sarincha explained, "Better that she was at my home rather than collapsing out on the street."

"What's it like running a clinic? With the way you give orders I bet it's a tight ship." Sato poked fun.

"It can be exhausting work but I live to help people." She smiled, "I do look forward to getting back to work tomorrow once Shihoni is on her feet again."

Sato nodded, "Come to think of it, I better get back to work too."

After finishing his tea Sato thanked the medic for her hospitality. He was invited to come back whenever he wished, and he figured he might just take her up on the offer.

Since he felt he had gotten a fair mix of good and bad reports already, Sato elected not to fact-check. For the rest of the afternoon he walked the border of the upper and lower districts, noting the blending of pristine gardens and roadside carts selling knick-knacks.

More than once he stopped to snap a picture of the impressive topiaries and flower arrangements. _'Sunshine will like these for sure…' _He was also fortunate to find a large, iridescent beetle with war-paint patterns on its exterior perched on a rhododendron leaf. Zooming in on the specimen, Sato captured a photo that he knew Shino would commend.

He ate a light meal before taking a nap for the remainder of the day, and by nightfall was prepared for surveillance duty. Sato kept watch over the garden borough in the dark, half-expecting some sort of action. He roosted in his inconspicuous stakeout for hours. There was no hint of movement. The night was eventless, and Sato's eyelids began to droop. _'Should have gone for a double shot of espresso…'_

Begrudged over a lack of an encounter he returned to his quarters where he flopped face-first onto his bed. _'For all the hype these people have been generating, not much is going on out there.' _He chuckled when another thought struck him funny, _'Hey…maybe I'll get robbed tonight and my search can go all the quicker.'_

Sato remained undisturbed until late the next morning. He made the effort to shower before catching lunch, since breakfast apparently stopped existing at noon in Kaido.

The ramen he had was more or less dismal while he sat comparing it to Konoha's quality of deliciousness. Naruto would have immediately demanded a refund, Sato suspected, but he knew better than to make a fuss while he was "under cover."

When an unshaven, clearly homeless man sat down on the stool beside Sato in order to sing Swifty's praises Sato excused himself, "Yes that's nice sir but I have to be on my way now. I have a nasty case of pink eye- really contagious." He wasn't followed.

Sato believed he was about to make a clean getaway when a commotion up the road broke out. A regular teenage brawl erupted and was just as quickly broken up. Two young men had their fists trapped in the grip of a man who intended to keep the peace.

A wave of recognition washed over Sato. He stood in shock. His brain could have sworn up and down he was staring at the photograph of his parents.

The man chastening the unruly boys ahead, unmistakably, unequivocally had to be his father. Was his father. A recognized shinobi. Flak jounnin vest, the white mop of hair down to the _strand, _and the face and eyes that Sato himself had inherited. The world spun. Sato was unable to process the onslaught of questions that boiled in his mind in that moment.

The gang of teens shrank away from Sato's father. The two combatants, however, held their ground, still determined for a fight to ensue.

"This is not how to set an example for your community, gentleman." The jounnin spoke sternly, "I don't want to have to correct you again."

'_My father.' _Sato was frozen in thought, _'For real.'_

The hooligans couldn't take a hint, and wanted to bolster the rest of their entourage by retorting. "Face it, Snowy! You're not even that tough- you don't fight! There's no way you're a real ninja…" Laughter followed and people on the side of the street stopped to watch.

Another jeered, "And why the hell would we take orders from some outsider? You just moved here you fruitpie!"

Sato felt the most searing bolt of rage drip down his spine. He did not move, but he did want to kick several asses. The feeling skyrocketed when a sneaky thug came up in the jounnin's blind spot with a kunai in hand. Then Sato moved, sped by a frantic feeling, but his father moved much faster.

The white-haired nin side stepped the bumbling attack and tripped his assailant. The instant the boy toppled over the others sprang in a mass. Sato's father fell into a rigid cross stance, fluidly followed by a round of punches that sent the children crumpling to the ground. The ringleader drew his own knife and leapt, only to be mercifully swept aside by a round kick.

Others were back on their feet, hot-blooded, and charged again baying in fury. Sato pummeled three of the juveniles from behind, and a swift sweep kick sent another tumbling. The rest were put in their place by the jounnin, and it was really rather pathetic that they hopped to their feet to resume the beating.

The white-haired shinobi's polished counters put the teens to shame, and even Sato was acknowledged with fear when he countered a knife-strike with his kodachi. It was not long before the children accepted their inability to contend with shinobi. They scattered and ran, and roadside onlookers berated their cowardice as they retreated.

Sato sheathed his blade and turned to the jounnin, "Dad! Are you alright?" He was a bit out of breath, "What are you…doing here?"

The white haired man regarded Sato strangely. "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"I'm Sato. I know you probably didn't meet me because you disappeared before I was born…"

"You must be confus-"

"You lived with my mother in the Leaf Village!" Sato insisted, "Your name is Riei!"

"My name is Toshisue Anyo and I have never set foot in that village in my life." The man replied firmly.

"Maybe something happened to you and you can't remember-"

"I _assure _you that you are mistaken." Anyo maintained in a clipped tone. He turned quickly to leave but Sato was at his heels, claiming they were related. The man just as vehemently denied it.

"But you have to be…"

Anyo stopped outside of a pharmacy and faced Sato, visibly perturbed. "I am a shinobi of the Hidden Grass Village. I appreciate that you aided me in disciplining the local delinquents, but you are obviously off in your judgment. Please leave me in peace and I can afford you the same."

"Just hear me out!" Sato followed the man down the remainder of the road.

Anyo took to the rooftops, grumbling and demanding that Sato leave him be. The agile Leaf nin could not be shaken, and Anyo eventually returned to the ground and turned sharply. The jounnin disappeared, much quicker than the gennin. Sato was in luck, however- out in the distance of the lower district, Anyo had reappeared on Sarincha's front lawn.

By the time Sato had caught up to his objective Sarincha had stepped outside, looking nonplussed. "What's going on here?" She asked worriedly.

"A deranged pest has been following me for the better part of a mile." Anyo said dryly.

Very slowly, like extracting a splinter, the truth dawned on Sato. He had made a mistake.

* * *

'_First off,' _A voice admonished in Sato's head, '_He gave a family name. That should have immediately signaled the incorrect identity, right Hatake?'_

Sato stared at the hardwood floor. He was once again seated in Sarincha's kitchen, listening to her mediate and settle the misunderstanding with her husband.

'_Second: logic would dictate that your father would not even realize he was a father regardless…considering he was gone before you were born.' _His hands fisted on his knees. It was a uniquely horrible feeling.

"Sato-kun?"

He looked up at Sarincha, his expression smeared with disappointment and embarrassment.

"Would it be okay if we cleared up a few things by giving you our brief history?" She asked.

Sato nodded. It was not as if he still had illusions about Anyo being his father anymore. The man sitting across from him frowning, with his arms stiffly folded, could not be related to him.

"As I've mentioned before, Anyo and I are from Kusagakure. We have been married nearly two years now…let's see, what else? Anyo once rescued me from a house fire and is a recovered substance abuser and has been clean for, oh- five years?" Her husband gave her a very peeved look and she chuckled sheepishly, "And as for some trivia about me: I've never drank or smoked in my life. I can play three kinds of instruments…"

"I think that ought to do it, Sarincha." Anyo assured her.

"We moved here recently after my father retired. He was the supervisor of the health clinic in Kaido, and Anyo felt that it would be best if we took over for him." Sarincha concluded, "Other than that we're fairly boring."

The bits of information did not make Sato feel much better. He was still mortified about the mix-up. He stood and gave a formal bow to the young couple, "I know I jumped to conclusions earlier, and I suppose it was because it was a matter weighing heavy on my heart. I sincerely apologize."

"Please, it's just fine." Sarincha waved it off, "Though I take it your father resembles Anyo if you were so insistent before."

"I can show you if you like."

Sarincha and Anyo exchanged a glance before accepting the photo the Leaf nin handed them. Sarincha did let out a small gasp of surprise. Anyo himself did appear taken aback by the similarity.

"That really is something…" Sarincha said quietly, "It's a coincidence that I hope hasn't cut you too deeply, Sato-kun."

He shrugged, "I'll get over it."

"There are some things you probably did not take into account earlier when you were excited. For example, Anyo has tattoos that distinguish him from others." She pointed out the intricate colored line-work of vines, leaves and flowers on his neck, "Also this picture seems dated. Your father would be older now, and most likely not look as young as he did in the photo- or look as young as Anyo."

Anyo huffed, excused himself lowly, and left the room.

Sato nodded, sighing, "You're right. I reacted too quickly to even consider that."

"Though this misinterpretation isn't anything to fret about!" Sarincha declared, "You are always welcome to spend time with us, Sato-kun! Anyo could use some company- he doesn't have very many friends outside of Kusa."

"No thank you, I'd rather not bother Anyo-san more than I already have." Sato declined politely, "I do appreciate your hospitality though, Sarincha-san."

"It was no trouble, Sato-kun." She answered fondly.

On his way out Sato passed a dimly lit room and spotted Anyo pouring himself a drink. When he turned to face Sato, the Hatake bowed again in apology, "Please forgive me for my rash actions earlier. I was mistaken and I meant no offense."

Anyo arched an eyebrow, "I'm not offended in the slightest. Though I do wonder if you ambush every man who resembles your father."

"You're the first and the last, sorry about that!" Sato told him, "Not to worry. The hope is thoroughly crushed- so I won't make the same mistake twice."

The Leaf nin exited the house promptly.

Sarincha popped into the den to check on her husband, "Did you at least show him a little compassion?"

"I know who that kid works for." Anyo replied quietly, "Ignorant or not, I owe him nothing."

* * *

Sato had not gotten far before he was stopped by a man smoking on a street corner. "You the fella who's gonna catch Swifty?" He asked, then held the carton to him, "Cig?"

"No thanks." Sato sighed, "You have something to tell me too?"

"Sure. He has a blood limit, or whatever you ninja folk call it."

"I've heard." Sato replied rubbing his temples, "But frankly sir that doesn't help me figure out what I'm up against."

"No kid, I mean I've _seen _him use it." The smoker reiterated before taking a drag.

Sato studied the man for a long moment before asking what he had seen exactly.

"Two weeks ago, I think it was. I've seen Swifty plenty times before then, but it was this particular night when me and my buddies were going home when we happened across him…" He began, smoke puffing from his nostrils like a double chimney, "Anyhow, some rich fella got jumped. We didn't try to step in, of course, we woulda been thrashed. But the man he took out…Swifty didn't even **touch **him."

"What do you mean?" Sato was alarmed.

"He didn't get close to the guy. Poor slob just collapsed on the street and Swifty took his stuff!" The smoker recounted, "It sounds crazy, I know, but that's what I saw!"

'_That really does sound like the Sharingan…but what the __**hell**__?' _Sato's thoughts spiraled, _That just doesn't make sense! And the crimes are so mundane…it just doesn't add up.'_

"Could you tell what kind of ability it might have been? A doujutsu maybe?" Sato asked.

"Nope. He just stood there- I had no clue what he was doing." The smoker admitted, "Like I said, I didn't step in otherwise I would have found out _firsthand, _right?"

The Hatake was quiet for a moment, and then inquired, "So…you're telling me you let that man get beaten or…whatever happened, and did nothing? You witnessed an attack, so you're kind of obligated to report it to the authorities!" Sato was visibly frustrated.

"Kid that's not my style." He chuckled, "Besides, the jerk that got wiped wasn't exactly the upstanding type- I knew him personally."

"Really?" Sato growled.

"Yeah, the bastard closed up my shop with all that foreclosure-jargon they've been using lately. He put me and ten employees out of work- with families to feed!" He defended, "He got what was coming to him. He re-developed that tiny plot of land for what? Not money…he had plenty of that! He never liked me, is what did it!"

The Leaf nin considered it, "You're telling me…the thief AVENGED you?"

"Sort of. He's a lifesaver to the lower class out here- literally." The man stomped out the butt of his cigarette, "Since he first appeared he's been like our own guardian angel."

"He's a criminal."

"So he is." The smoker agreed, "But just you remember one thing: you may be doing the hot-shots of this town a big favor by exposing him…but every underprivileged family within a mile of this place will hate your ever-loving guts."

"It's not like I'm happy about the conditions these people live under!" Sato snorted, "But there _is _a difference between a vigilante and a hero."

"That's right. Now the question is, Leaf: do you know the difference?" The man stalked off after having made his point.

Though Sato did not amass much more information that day, he did rule out Uchiha as possible threats. It was a name people were familiar with due to wanted reports, and many doubted an Uchiha had ever passed through Kaido at all. Still, Sato was unclear on what kind of ability he needed to look out for.

He had returned to his quarters when night fell, resolving not to keep watch for the bandit. Sato knew a good rest would refresh him. He ate little of his dinner, though the dumplings he had bought from a takeout place were exquisite. He unwound from the long day further by soaking in the bath tub, staring at the ceiling listlessly.

His thought processes followed a circuitous route. The frustration of searching for a skilled shinobi who would not appear melded into reflecting on Sarincha's kindness, which in turn made him think of Anyo- and ultimately his father. Sato's head lolled so that he could glance at the photograph of his parents that he'd slipped into the frame of the mirror. His assessment of the picture had not changed much since the last time he had scrutinized it.

Sato leaned back in the hot water and closed his eyes. It was purely coincidence that Anyo looked like his young father. His father was a mystery- merely an intangible concept that was applied by logic. Everyone had a father. Not everyone _encounters _this person, Sato acknowledged. _'Even if I had met my dad…he might have been the biggest jerk on the planet. There's no guarantee he was a great guy judging by the evidence I have.'_

"You had better be dead, then." Sato said out loud, "To tell the truth I prefer you dead."

Some small part of his brain contested that it was not entirely true. There was no _real _reason Sato could have resented his father, he knew. Every negative thing Kakashi had disclosed about Riei couldn't have been accurate, _'I mean, how well did my socially awkward uncle really __**know **__the guy?'_

The only real reason Sato felt aggression towards his father was the pain of his absence. He was certain the sadness he felt was the same sadness his mother had felt. _'Mom was probably much lonelier than I am right now. She suffered all by herself with a child until she died, which is definitely why Kakashi is so resentful.'_

"So you had better be dead…" Sato reaffirmed.

That way he and his mother could be happy in the afterlife together.

Sato stood from the bath and barely had the presence of mind to towel off. He was drained mentally. He managed to pull pants on before crumpling on the bed. Sleep came quickly, and at first he had vague visions of Kakashi. When he tried to picture his father something had changed. What Sato saw in his dream was Anyo's face.

* * *

The next day Sato found that there was not much use in poking around for more information. People tended to repeat stories over and over. Near the center of town he staked out a sheltered rooftop that would serve as a good lookout during the night. If the vigilante entered the upper district during his night watch, Sato knew he would spot him there. With little else to do in terms of investigating, the Leaf shinobi cut across town to the clinic.

There was no sign of Sarincha in the lobby, and when Sato asked for her at the kiosk he was asked to wait, "She's busy right now. We'll notify her when she is finished with her patient."

Sato took a seat in a leather armchair. If he couldn't find anything else to do, he figured he would leave the clinic and seek out good lighting for some photos.

"Excuse me?"

Sato looked up at a man who had his arm in a sling. Though he was banged up he was smiling amicably. "Excuse me, but are you a Leaf ninja?" He asked.

"Twenty-four/seven." Sato replied.

The man chuckled, "Ah that's great! You know just a few weeks ago I met another Leaf shinobi named Inuzuka Kiba. He passes through here often for missions or something. Is he a friend of yours by any chance?"

"Uh…I guess you could say that."

"Give him my best when you see him, will you?" He asked, "Tell him Pap said hi."

Sato nodded, "Sure."

Pap walked off, leaving Sato to ponder Kiba's popularity. _'Sheesh…he's not all that cool.' _He chuckled to himself, _'All Kiba's got going for him is that he has an awesome dog compadre!'_

Sarincha appeared at the front desk wearing a lab coat, and before she could turn around Sato had caught up to her. "Would it be okay if I talked to you for a bit, Sarincha-san?"

"I don't see why not, I'm on my break now." She smiled, "How are you, Sato-kun?"

"Slightly bored, and definitely sick of listening to people's stories." He admitted, "How about I buy you lunch? I really owe you for helping me out yesterday."

"It was no trouble really!" She assured him. Still, Sato had still picked up the tab for their meals in the cafeteria. When they sat down to eat Sato asked about how Shihoni and her baby were doing.

"They are both exceptionally healthy. As a matter of fact they went home this morning." Sarincha reported happily, "Things couldn't have gone better even if we were back in Kusa."

"I wonder, do you miss Grass at all?" Sato asked.

"Sure I do. We have friends back there we don't see as often now…but I do like it here…I'm doing good work for this village." She divulged, then gave Sato a curious look, "How are things in Leaf?"

"Peaceful again. My teammates are busy for the time being-"

"A solo mission, huh? You must be tough!" Sarincha chimed.

Sato scratched his cheek, "Er…when the occasion calls for it. Really, my teammates are _significantly _more talented than I am."

"Just who are they then?"

"A Hyuga and an Aburame." Sato smiled, "The new faces of their clans to boot, might I add."

Sarincha's eyes danced in fascination, "Hyuga and Aburame! How unusual…"

Sato took a careless bite of his salad, adding, "Yep. Their abilities are invaluable. So is there friendship…but Sarincha-san, I've been wondering, how much do you know about Kekkei Genkai?"

"Kekkei Genkai, you say?" She raised her eyebrows, "Well I'd say I know enough, and that your village has some very interesting ones."

"Do you know anyone in this town who has one, by any chance?" Sato got to the point.

Sarincha fell silent, and dropped her gaze to her food tray solemnly. When she spoke it was hesitantly, "Thank you for lunch, Sato-kun, but I…I think I should get back to work."

"But I thought you-"

"I'll see you around sometime." She said over her shoulder as she hustled off.

Sato rested his hands on the table and folded them. It seemed that the subject of a blood limit in Kaido had scared her off. What was more was that she had fled with her lunch tray, _'At least I'm getting my money's worth!'_

While reflecting on their brief conversation Sato found he was getting a weird vibe. _'Is it possible that…Sarincha has a Kekkei Genkai? That could mean…' _Sato crammed several mouthfuls of salad into his mouth before standing from the table. There would not be much use in pursuing Sarincha through the clinic, but it would be prudent to uncover some more information about her. Sato disposed of the trash and left the hospital.

'_Holy crap! I might have a lead!' _Sato doubled back across town, towards the lower district, _'True I'm not thrilled that Sarincha might be a possible suspect…but something about that just __**didn't **__add up!' _

Sato did a double take when he reached Sarincha's house. The windows were darkened, and Sato felt it was safe to assume Anyo was not at home. What did baffle the Leaf nin was the sudden abundance of flowers in the front yard. Additionally, the hedges along the walkway were bursting with color that he was certain had not been there the last time he had visited the property.

He stood indecisively on the front step and folded his arms across his chest. Sato could not bring himself to break into and enter the house in pursuit of evidence. These people had treated him with kindness! He also remained skeptical about Sarincha being the culprit he was after.

"Aw nuts!" Sato growled, turning heel and walking off. He would approach the situation from a different angle, somehow.

He stalked up the street, walking past a friendly-looking police officer. "How's it going, Shinobi-san?" He greeted politely, "Almost got 'em?"

"Yeah, sure." Sato's tone dripped with sarcasm, "We just got out of lunch."

* * *

Night was a welcome change of atmosphere. The perch he had selected earlier was even more advantageous than he had previously thought. The main areas of concern, or rather, the congregation of wealthy estates, was in plain view of the lookout. With minimal light and sound, Sato kept watch in a still crouch.

For hours all that he could detect was the breeze in the treetops and shopkeepers closing up, throwing out garbage. All was quiet…and his eyes were getting lazy as time dragged on. Sato discreetly summoned two tiny screech owls, "Aree and Aroo, listen, I need you to keep watch for another shinobi who might appear in this part of town." He informed them, "Let me know if you spot him, alright?"

They crooned softly and then soared off into the darkness.

Sato settled down again to wait. Surely with Hinata's help this investigation would have been tied up and gift-wrapped already…not to mention Shino's impeccable ability to wheedle information from the local insect population. _'Well they've been preoccupied! And you're getting soft Hatake, not everything you do in life is done in teams.' _He reasoned.

And within a span of twenty minutes, before either Aree or Aroo returned, there was movement. He was certainly fast, as Sato could see- plunging over rooftops with a definite destination in mind. In silence, Sato trailed after the vigilante.

Predictably, the trouble-making shinobi stopped on top of a wall surrounding the residence of wealthy citizen. Sato had no doubt that this was an intended break-in. While keeping out of sight, Sato had a Fire Clone transform into the likeness of a guard, and sent it traipsing onto the property. Hook, line, and sinker the criminal took the bait.

The unknown ninja dove down upon the clone, sputtering just for a moment when the henge dropped. The vigilante did not at all quail at the appearance of a Leaf shinobi. The offender dealt a round kick with such insane speed the Fire Clone's flames could barely lick at him. Sato descended quickly behind the nin in an effort to counter, but he was _obscenely _fast and Sato was pushed to dance and weave away from the brutal strikes.

Sato regarded the figure, deciphering that it was unquestionably male, despite the hood and scarf. "Haven't you caused enough trouble around here?" The silver haired nin growled.

"You should stay out of this." A low, impatient retort.

"I'm making it my business to take you down!" Sato smirked at his foe's swaying posture. He was not going to run, that was for sure. He was pissed enough to keep fighting.

"Don't waste my time!" The shinobi raced forward, fleet-footed and sure, right into an igniting Chidori. Sato knew goading an enemy was a cheap way to land a hit, but it would be a priority to cripple a ninja who was so crazily fast. The sizzling light raked at the vigilante's sleeve, though the thief was narrowly able to avoid the hit.

Sato sensed a pattern of attack in the taijutsu the thief used. The kicks were devastating, much like Lee's, Sato thought absently. He was so fast it was a chore to avoid him, and even more infuriating to _hit _him.

'_Alright __**Swifty! **__Try fighting gravity for a change…' _Sato drew his tagged wires from his holsters, preparing for a small-scale gravity bomb. It could possibly damage the property, but it would be well-worth it. Guards rushed out of the house after hearing the commotion, but kept their distance from the combat.

The opposing ninja could not take out all of the Fire Clones preparing the trap. Sato was prepared to vacate to higher ground when something changed. The vigilante stopped, turned to a nearby tree and tore down a large palm leaf. The leaf lengthened in the thief's hand, hardening, its edges already micron-thin and deadly. Sato suspected it would serve as a sword just through observation.

'_This would count as a blood limit for sure…' _Sato conceded.

The vigilante slashed through the trap wires and charged. The attack pattern was completely different this time, and Sato could barely anticipate his opponent's moves. Sato countered frantically with his kodachi, surprised that the leaf blade was every bit as sharp as a real weapon. Guards watching from the veranda called out to Sato to be cautious.

Before Sato could get his bearings the whole courtyard came to life. The grass shot up nearly a foot from the soil, surging with energy. The trees groaned as leaves rained down in a pin-like flurry. _'The plants! He's using the __**plants**__!' _Sato could not label what kind of an ability it was, but he feared it was going to cost him his life.

Snaking vines and bramble immobilized the Leaf shinobi, growing back just as quickly as they were hacked away. The thief had no use for speed anymore. The environment's flora happily obliged to partake in the fight.

Sato struggled for a half of an oxygen deprived moment before making swift hand signs. It was a simple fireball jutsu but it wreaked havoc on the writhing plants. They shrank away and shriveled, and Sato found a glaring weakness in the thief's Kekkei Genkai, _'Can't use a plant that's dead…' _

The thief was already aware that fire would pose a major threat. As the alarm on the estate sounded, he quickly withdrew over the outer wall, and Sato gave chase. He pumped chakra into his legs, straining to keep up with his target.

Ahead on a rooftop the criminal came to a startled halt when an intensely hot ring of flames flared to life around him. He glanced around for a few moments before realizing he had been caught in an illusion. He broke the genjutsu just in time to get a running kick square in the back. The thief crumpled, tumbling across the roof tiles. Sato's owls swooped in upon locating the specified ninja, and pecked and clawed relentlessly.

With a cry of frustration the vigilante swiped at the birds, staggering to his feet. The scarf had been torn from his face, and Sato quickly placed the glimmer of white hair.

"Wait! Stop!" Sato called off his owls, "That's enough- I know him."

Anyo glared at Sato from across the rooftop, pulling shreds of cloth from his shoulders. "Are you satisfied, Leaf investigator?" Anyo snapped, "Tch! I knew you were a meddler from the beginning…"

"This can't be right…you're a cool guy…but you're a criminal!" Sato was astounded.

"I'm offended by that word. You have no _idea _how hard I work to help the people of this village." Anyo retorted.

"By committing **crimes**?"

"No! By giving back what is rightfully theirs."

"What are you talking about?" Sato was frowning, and slowly sheathed his kodachi.

"The aristocrats of this village are the real thieves." A smirk slowly spread across Anyo's face, "And I can prove it too, if you would be willing to work with me."

The Leaf ninja nearly rolled his eyes, "How can I believe _anything _you say?"

"You'll just have to trust me." Anyo said simply.

Sato did not buy it, "Does your wife know about this?"

At this Anyo lowered his gaze, "I don't want to involve her. It's dangerous and unnecessary."

"Dangerous, yes- but probably necessary." Sato pointed out, "She's a kunoichi, right? She can handle herself…but man she's going to bust you good when-"

"Enough. We can continue this discussion somewhere less conspicuous." Anyo interrupted, "Come with me."

Sato followed after the older man, though good sense implored him not to.

* * *

Thankfully Sarincha had been working a night shift at the clinic, and was not due to return until late the next morning. Anyo was comfortable enough allowing Sato back into his house, only with the assurance that it was not a welcome place to fight.

"Before you arrest me, let me make my point." Anyo asked.

Sato leaned on the jamb of the doorway, wary and agitated.

Anyo took a moment to wash his face over the kitchen sink, and Sato glimpsed the tattoos lining the man's neck. Vines and flowers of all kinds were painted on his neck.

"Those markings…" Sato inquired, "Do they have any relation to your Kekkei Genkai?"

The white haired man dried his face with a hand towel. He faced Sato, suddenly seeming approachable and less threatening. "They do." He told Sato, "It is tradition for each Toshisue, man or woman, to represent their ability- Banryoku: Myriad Green Leaves."

"Why would you want to make it more obvious?"

"Because…" Anyo pulled up a chair and collapsed into it before continuing, "The blood limit of our family has died out. We did not thrive in Kusagakure as we should have…too many wars."

"The others died?"

"I had three older brothers who were revered shinobi, and had great mastery over the Banryoku," Anyo wore a small, wistful smile, "They were all killed."

Sato's eyes widened, "What? Isn't there anyone else?"

"No. My father died shortly after my mother. Our extended family has too much mixed blood and has not seen our ability in many generations. After me, Sato, it is lost."

"That sounds kind of like what the Uchiha are going through…" The Leaf nin said quietly.

"Save for the fact that we were not so inclined to kill off our clan."

"Good point." Sato agreed, "So…what exactly does it do?"

"That's more information than I'm willing to discuss."

"Aw come on! If you want me to hear you out fully you might as well be honest with me!" Sato pressed.

Anyo sighed, "The Banryoku is manipulation of plant-life, not unlike your village's Mokuton, which acts more exclusively through trees. Our control is broader and less specialized, which means no one Banryoku user's techniques are the same as another's."

Sato was impressed, "Cool! I take it you like swords?"

"It's not really a vital technique of mine, and I don't think you'd like to see my jutsu for yourself. It may make you think twice about walking across someone's lawn."

Sato expression revealed slight apprehension.

"I digress. I think it's be prudent to make it clear how I have the best intentions for this village." Anyo continued.

The Hatake furrowed his brow, "Try and convince me."

"Have you noticed the absence of a middle-class here? Doesn't that seem unusual for a prosperous city?"

"I've interviewed plenty of people, yeah."

"For sixteen years tax rates in Kaido have been rising uncontrollably. Legislation is in favor of the bureaucracy, and this is all on record…there are documents, Sato, documents that make it inescapably clear how the people have been lied to, stolen from, and jailed by money-mongering business tycoons." Anyo locked eyes with the Leaf shinobi, "They keep this information under lock and key, some of which I've recovered. However, I'm still looking for a statement that is under heavy guard…one that will create a legal case so scandalous they'd all commit suicide before revealing the shame of their acts."

Sato blinked, "That sounds…big."

"Things like deeds to property and legal papers is what I've been returning to these people. Money cannot help them since it would quickly be siphoned away anyway."

"Okay. So let's say I believe this sad story of yours." Sato speculated, "Your wife really isn't in on it?"

"She believes the police will do right by the people, but they are too busy chasing a 'vigilante' to pay attention to citizens' needs."

"How can your wife **not **know it's **you**?"

"I take precautions. I can't put her through something like this. She has suffered too much because of me already." Anyo said quietly.

"Jeez, you can't really be _that _bad of a husband, can you?"

The white haired man looked listlessly out through the kitchen window, "For the time before I was her husband…well…let's say I'm not proud of how I treated her."

"Fine, I get it- you don't want her to get hurt." Sato could relate to that feeling, "Actually, a friend of mine is also in bad shape right now."

"You **mustn't **speak a _word _of this to Sarincha if you and I are to cooperate." Anyo warned additionally.

"_Cooperate?_ **I'm **letting **you **off easy by going along with this!" Sato snapped.

Anyo held up a seed he had pulled from his pants pocket, "I could kill you now, if you prefer, and save both of us the trouble."

"What…is that?"

"A sunflower seed."

"Alright. I don't want to know what you plan to do with that, but I bet it sucks." Sato assumed, "I'll help you…I guess."

"A wise choice."

"How do we explain this to your wife, though?" The Leaf nin wondered.

"She thought some bonding time with you would do me some good, she had said. Just say we're friends and Sarincha will be pleased."

"It's one thing to _say _it." Sato laughed, "But can you _act _it?"

* * *

The following day Sarincha caught wind of Anyo's change of heart, and immediately pursued Sato, coercing him to stay in the guest room of their house. It wasn't long before Sato locked up the guest lodge and returned to the Toshisue residence. He hoped that Anyo would keep his word and be accommodating.

Sarincha, in many ways, reminded Sato of Tama. She hovered until she was sure everyone was happy and satisfied, and her emotions were nearly as unpredictable. One thing Sato picked up on quickly was how protective Anyo was of his wife.

He was never more than a few steps from her. While she cooked he assisted without her question He could fetch things without her having to name them specifically, finish her thoughts for her, and Sato felt that two people who were so _tuned _to each other definitely had a successful marriage. '_That and they're both shinobi. They've probably been doing this for years!' _He was very impressed.

It was slightly unnerving that Sarincha was unaware of Anyo's nightly escapades, Sato noted. She would not react very well to the news, he imagined. Yet for the most part, life in the Toshisue household was functional, very pleasant, and what Sato would have liked to have experienced growing up.

Sarincha did not hesitate to put Sato to work. With great care, he sorted her china ware and put it away in a glass cabinet. They made small talk while Anyo was out bringing lunch to Shihoni's family.

"I've known Anyo all of my life." Sarincha chuckled lightly at a memory, "I always thought he was so brave when we were gennin…he was a born leader-type, and I truly admired him."

Sato held his pinky out suggestively, "So you two have been an item for a while, huh?"

She shook her head, "Goodness no! To him, I was no better than the mud on his shoes! I was quiet and studious, and he turned out to be a flamboyant jerk who was all _too _aware of how gifted he was."

"Eek." Sato muttered.

"But times changed. His father died. Then his eldest brother…and then his other brothers. He was on his own and he made destructive decisions because he was in so much pain. The only people there to support him through thick and thin were his teammates." Sarincha stared down at the cloth she was mending, "I wanted to support him too, but…my feelings were crushed. I couldn't stand to be around someone so- so tumultuous. He was a storm when he was young, and I decided to stay focused on my career."

The Leaf nin did not reply. This story was sounding a little familiar.

Sarincha winked at Sato, "Don't look so upset! Things worked out, as you can see! We grew up and came to understand that the world does not revolve around our selfish impulses…but our compulsion to _give._"

Sato smiled, "Now that's a revolutionary idea."

"Of course- it was my idea." She laughed.

"So do you think now that you've settled down out here that you'll have kids?" Sato asked, keeping in mind the plight of the Toshisue's blood limit.

Sarincha looked at Sato for a long moment before continuing her needlework. "We are not going to have children." She told Sato in a distant voice, "Anyo has expressed many times how he is completely averse to that."

"Oh." Sato knew his reply was not comforting, but he did not know how else to respond. To him, it sounded as if it had been an executive decision on Anyo's part, because Sarincha looked terribly disturbed by the drawback of her marriage. He could tell it would not be wise to press the matter further. Sato went back to work storing the china.

* * *

Sato spent the rest of the day in town with Anyo. After giving it another glance, he did notice many of the things Anyo had been talking about. Kaido was broken up into separate microcosms, containing various cultures which all shared one commonality- poverty even while living in a prosperous village.

Anyo blamed the prevalent social issues on the local government. Sato felt that he would not need much more convincing. _'But if this is really how it's going down…how can the mayor not be aware of the abuses?' _Sato wondered, _'Unless of course…Anyo's not telling me the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help him God…'_

And while Sato weighed the inconsistencies of Kaido's economic distress and success, against Anyo's married-man image and criminal visage, their time observing the town concluded. Anyo led the young ninja to a secluded training spot, out of public reach.

Sunshine peeked through the dense tree cover, and a murmur of a breeze was the only hint of winter. It seemed a friendly spar was in order.

Anyo commenced the session by asking, "Who introduced you to swordsmanship?"

Sato patted his kodachi, quite proud of his ability, "Well I'm primarily self-taught, but I had a few pointers from Tenten, the resident weapon's master of my village."

Anyo sniffed, "Your technique is dismal. You shame your weapon's master with your sloppy form."

"What? Oh- and I suppose you had such a great teacher!" Sato retorted, highly insulted. _'I'm pretty damn good! He shouldn't be criticizing me!'_

"I was trained by my elder brothers when I was young…and was generously taken under the wing of Pitekuyo when I became a chunin." Anyo replied evenly.

Sato scratched his head, "Huh. Why's that name ringing a bell?"

"Pitekuyo is the leader of the Hidden Grass Village." Anyo reminded gently.

"Ah." Sato let out a shallow breath, shamefaced.

"Credit me with some skill, please. I haven't brought you here to ridicule you; I had thought that you would appreciate some formal training, Sato." Anyo offered, "You can decline if you wish. I know you want to take your mission seriously-"

"I appreciate it." Sato answered quietly. Though Sarincha had described Anyo as a pompous windbag when he had been young, he had probably had some respect smacked into him over the years. He was more humble than Sato could have ever expected.

Sato paid close attention as Anyo corrected Sato on stance and posture, although he did commend Sato that he already knew how to handle his weapon well.

"I don't typically use short swords." Anyo said, pulling a maple leaf from a tree, "This ought to do."

Sato watched as the leaf shook in his hands, invaded with chakra, and lengthened in size. It was modified where the stem became thick and useable, while the red leaf took on a metallic sheen. Sato wondered what kind of jutsu could remake a plant.

Anyo spun the blade in his palm, "Don't be fooled. This came from a tree but it can tear you to shreds. I am going to teach you some forms that you will find useful."

And Sato learned, dancing away from attacks while seizing opportunities to slash at his opponent. The Leaf nin focused, watching as Anyo parried his blows with easy grace, and Sato vowed that he would take the Grass ninja's lessons seriously. These would be an education exclusive to him, he knew. His teammates nor his sensei could take part; not even Kakashi would know. As the afternoon dragged on they took a break, and Sato still had many questions to ask.

"You learned a lot from your brothers didn't you?" Sato inquired, seated on a tree stump, "I would be nice to have siblings. I don't have any."

"Yes I am very grateful to all of them." Anyo said quietly, "But now they are all dead, along with my father. There must be…a curse on those who possess the Banryoku. We are doomed to die young."

"That's ridiculous!"

Anyo shot the boy a sharp glare, "Really? Then prove me wrong! Where has my family gone, Leaf ninja? Even you can't tell me that…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Sato apologized, "It's just…I believe that you have more in store for you. I think you have a lot to offer while you're alive."

Anyo's gaze softened, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, because…" Sato stood and brushed his pants off, "I found you didn't I? I might have made a mistake early on, but our meeting has got to count for something."

The white haired man watched the boy cross the clearing and walk back towards town. It had been a very long time since he had received kind words from a stranger. The young Leaf shinobi would be easy to get along with after all, Anyo thought.

Sato sent his fastest messenger owl to Leaf to check on Tama. Within five hours he had a response, and after dinner he settled in the guest room of the Toshisue household to read it.

Tama appeared to be feeling much better, judging from her reply. She was impressed with Sato's good work, and was surprised to hear about his misjudgment and his discovery of a man who was not actually his father. _You still made a friend, didn't you? _She had said. Sato was not precisely sure. Things seemed to be going smoothly enough, but the investigation was still ongoing. Tama recommended that he _Behave well while he was a guest in a lady's house _and _Not hesitate to call for backup if things began to go badly. _Sato smiled to himself, _'She must be antsy for a mission too…'_

Sato fell asleep to the hushed conversation of Anyo and Sarincha in the tea room. It was a thick, dreamless sleep that helped him rise wide-eyed and perky the next morning.

* * *

While perusing Kaido the next day Sato thought it best to check in with the mayor for updates. Seung was bustling around the building, picking up and tossing reports from very desk in sight.

"Yes, yes, good to see you Leaf investigator! I have some good news for you- some very good news!" The mayor lit a cigarette and puffed heartily, "There was an anonymous tip sent in last night pertaining to where the thief will strike next!" His cheeks were bright red with excitement, "I will be tightening security around the location in question and perhaps we will finally subdue the culprit!"

Sato's expression reflected concern, "That is…good, I suppose, Seung-san. But I've made some progress myself and I-"

"Oh I have no doubts about that, my friend! But just consider it- the vigilante may be caught even without your assistance! Now that'll put public security back in the spotlight now wouldn't it?" The mayor laughed, "But of course I still expect that you will be present to assist our efforts?"

"Of course, Seung-san." Sato stopped at the doorway and added, "Though I should warn you…don't be overconfident. Your enemy may not be one you can put in chains."

After the Leaf nin's departure the Mayor took a moment to consider the advice. He trudged down the hallway with his head wreathed in smoke.

* * *

Sato continued honing his swordsmanship with Anyo for the rest of the day. The Grass ninja challenged him to think creatively and polish his attacks.

"The more well-rounded you are the greater service you will be of to your teammates." Anyo told him, "You would like that wouldn't you? So concentrate!"

By the afternoon Sato was keeping up like never before, and he made use of his white chakra to keep Anyo on his toes. Anyo was impressed with his ability, and was still encouraging while he demanded more of Sato.

Sarincha was pleased to see them arrive back in time for the evening meal. She greeted them at the front door, "Welcome back you two! Phew! Gosh, you smell!" She covered her nose and shooed them away, "Go wash up first!"

Sato began to let the surreal environment get to him. He practically floated to the bathroom, so utterly enraptured with having two parent figures available. He cleaned up quickly, _'Wow I do stink…' _and then joined Anyo and Sarincha in the dining room. The table was spread with a variety of cuisine native to the area, and Sarincha urged them to dig in. Sato hesitated, staying silent as he looked down into his lap.

"What's wrong, Sato-kun?" Sarincha's brow furrowed with worry.

He looked up finally, "It's just…I really can't thank you two enough. You really took me in, despite the fact that I can be spastic and fallible. I really want to say…" Sato gave them a small, polite bow, "Thank you very much Sarincha-san and Anyo-san!"

Anyo actually smiled, "Enough. Just eat, you can thank us later, Sato."

And dinner was very enjoyable.

After cleaning up Sarincha did not have much time before she was expected at the clinic. She had a shift that would push well into the morning, and so she prepared herself hastily before she was out the door.

The sun looked very much like a tangerine on the violet horizon.

"Dusk." Anyo observed, "And now we make our move."

Sato glanced over his shoulder from where he was doing dishes, "What are you talking about?"

"This will be the final strike- it will determine the fate of this town."

"That's a bit dramatic isn't it?" Sato whimpered.

"Stop what you're doing and get ready." Anyo told him, "We're going soon."

Sato had a short while to consider what he was getting himself into as he fitted himself with weaponry. His investigation had yielded some startling revelations: Anyo was in fact the "vigilante" causing such an uproar, and the townspeople were actually being aided by said vigilante. _'And now, if I follow this through logically…Anyo is about to take me on one of his escapades.' _Sato reasoned, _'Have I just become a turncoat?' _

He followed Anyo through town, in the darkness, moving swiftly over roof tops. _'No! Don't think like that! For all you know they're backstabbers trying to lure you into their plot with compassion and good meals! You have to stay focused, Hatake! Do not jump to conclusions again!' _

By the cover of night Sato and Anyo watched the estate from a high perch. In the dim light they waited for the guard on duty to turn a blind eye. They snuck onto the property undetected, and Sato followed stealthily behind Anyo as he climbed up the side of the building. _'An open window, of course…could he make me feel any more like a criminal?' _Sato thought wearily as he squeezed in a tiny porthole just beneath the roof of the building.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sato hissed at his partner, "The mayor's building?" Anyo motioned for him to stay silent. It was so- the hallways and offices were the very same ones he had seen the day before.

Guards patrolled the hallways diligently, and it then occurred to Sato that they had infiltrated the building with the tightest security the village had to offer. _'Crap.' _He stayed low behind Anyo, moving quickly, turning down hallways and hiding in rafters when they came to close to guards.

When it looked as if they could get no farther unnoticed Anyo motioned for Sato's attention. "Cover your nose." He whispered.

"Um-"

"Now!"

Sato did as he was told and watched as the Grass ninja scooped some sort of powder from his belt tie. "That's not harmful is it?" Sato hissed.

"They're spores. Cover your nose." Anyo repeated.

Sato watched in fascination as Anyo blew the tiny, floating seedlings down to the hallway below. The guard on duty immediately fell over, clueless as to what hit him. Anyo dropped down from the rafter and told Sato to follow him. "He's asleep, I assure you." Anyo promised, "However he will be awake in twenty minutes so I suggest we hurry."

Sato observed as Anyo repeated the process down each of the long corridors as they neared their destination. Guards drifted to sleep without a care in the world; settled and cozy on the limestone floors. After what seemed like ages, Anyo stopped at a set of thick double doors. A root coiled out of the Grass ninja's sleeve and began to fiddle with the door lock. Sato scoffed, "You can't be serious-"

The door clicked open.

Sato cleared his throat and followed after Anyo. "Where are we?" The Leaf nin asked.

"This is the mayor's office."

Sato's jaw nearly dropped, "_What? _But his office is on the first floor-"

"Or so he makes it seem." Anyo replied, closing the door behind them, "It took quite a lot of research and insider information to locate this room, Sato, believe me…"

Anyo began rummaging around and Sato stood, perplexed, at the center of the lavish room. With high-vaulted ceilings and chic décor Sato quickly accepted that it would take a _large _amount of money for the mayor to have a place to himself so exquisite. _'I bet he didn't get that money from his aristocrat friends either…' _

"Sato." Anyo beckoned the young Leaf ninja over to a filing cabinet, "Strange that the locks here have so many tumblers…I think we've found our query."

"And what is that, exactly?"

The Grass ninja fingered through files, taking a few of interest out to inspect. After skimming through the documents Anyo stopped at one and sighed, "This one may be of interest to you, Sato."

Sato took the document and looked it over, _'Hm…it's talking about failed negotiations with the Leaf Village and…whoa! Items possessed through __**non-specific **__seizure? What the hell…'_

Sato looked gravely at the older man, "They haven't just been stealing from this village…but Leaf too…"

"Do you believe me now?" Anyo asked.

"I do. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Sato apologized.

They set to work pulling out records of "repossessed" and seized property, as well as deals with towns throughout the Fire Country that had gone awry. "Oh the daimyo is not going to like this at all…" Anyo muttered, "How do you suppose he will deal with these thieves?"

"Severely." Sato smirked.

After collecting enough files that would convince the Hokage twice over Anyo carefully picked the office window. The scaled the side of the building in silence down into the dark of a courtyard. Anyo dusted his hands off and smiled at his counterpart, "Well done, Sato. I know it may look criminal, but not all happy outcomes are set on a righteous path."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sato chuckled, making hand signs, "I'll summon an owl so we can get to Konoha faster-"

A voice sounded from the edge of the courtyard, "Oh come now! You really must stay…"

Leaf and Grass shinobi wheeled around to see the mayor himself with a lantern in hand. Sato exchanged a glance with Anyo before speaking, "You know Seung-san we would be delighted to continue playing your game, but we have some files here that the Hokage needs to see!"

"Now, now, Hatake-san…we wouldn't want to do anything too _hasty_ now would we?" The mayor chortled, and from behind him a flood of guards emerged. While being encircled by hired thugs was bad enough, it was made all that much worse when Sarincha was dragged into view.

"Sarincha!" Anyo cried, suddenly confronted with the shame of his acts.

"Hatake-san…you have something I want." Seung pointed to Anyo, "For a while now we have suspected the culprit to be Toshisue Anyo, after all, he does fit the bill doesn't he? A man of the people who only arrived here recently…about the same time the break-ins began! He has caused enough trouble and I'm sure you would not want to share his fate would you?"

"Don't think for a second that I'll cooperate!" Sato snarled, "You can't take him! Not while I'm here!"

Sarincha, with her hands bound behind her, struggled against her captors, "Anyo!" She shouted, "You have a lot of nerve keeping this from me!"

"Sarincha I _swear, _the mayor has been up to no good-"

"Well I figured that part out for myself, thanks!" She retorted, "It turns out he's been embezzling money from my clinic! But honestly, Anyo, I can't believe you didn't tell me…" She smiled, "I wanted to help."

Sato was grinning. Somehow it had worked out after all.

"Hand over those files now and this woman will be spared the suffering you have brought upon yourselves!" The mayor warned.

"No matter what you do here, right now…the Leaf Village will still find out about your crime ring." Sato drew his kodachi, "You can make this easy or really, really hard, Mayor."

Seung quickly ordered an attack. As expected a knife was drawn on Sarincha, but Anyo was too fast. Grass knots locked her captors in place and Anyo dove ahead, freeing her with a slash of a leaf. She reacted instantly, drawing out a kusari-gama that made short work of the men who had restrained her. She stood beside Sato, wheeling her chain-scythe, prepared to fight.

Guards everywhere charged from all directions and Anyo's Kekkei Genkai was a thing to behold. All forms of flora came to life, trapping and attacking the small mob. Plants miraculously ignored the presence of Sarincha and Sato, focusing only on the enemy. The mayor watched from the sidelines, horrified, as his own courtyard turned on his men.

Sato had successfully besotted a few guards in a genjutsu moments before the snafu. A lantern had been shattered on the ground and engulfed a portion of the courtyard in flames. The attacking plants faltered, signaling Seung's men to add to the fire. In a matter of seconds, lanterns were impacting the yard, razing the plants Anyo had been manipulating. Sato clashed blades against a large brute, knowing that the fight was going to become much more difficult. While Sarincha held her own very well, Sato could see Anyo had resorted to his sword skills to keep the guards at bay.

White chakra flew from Sato's blade tips, battering any who came near. _'We may be outnumbered…but we're not outmatched!'_

Victory still seemed far off when two additional figures descended on the scene. Anyo was taken aback to see a pair of shinobi sweep through the courtyard, tripping and bashing unsuspecting guards. The three remaining thugs deemed it wise to flee the area, leaving behind a very vulnerable, very frightened mayor. Two swords were positioned on either side of Seung's neck.

The Leaf jounnin looked sidelong to Sato, "Hatake Sato?"

Sato nodded, quickly recognizing his backup: Hayate and Yugao.

"The Hokage was informed that an agent in Kaido exposed a crime ring that has been elusive for nearly a year now." Yugao reported, "A report from Grass confirms this."

Sato glanced over to Sarincha and she smiled.

"Seung Nofuji, you are hereby under arrest for violating your contract with the Hidden Leaf Village." Hayate announced, binding the fat man's hands, "Don't struggle. Yugao won't take kindly to it."

The mayor looked meekly at the violet haired woman who was clearly peeved.

"Thanks for getting here so quick. I'm glad Hokage-sama sent me the back-up that I requested." Sato gave a grateful bow to his superiors.

"All in a day's work. We'll take it from here." Hayate glanced at the Grass shinobi across the way, "Make sure your friends are alright before returning to the village."

And nearly as quickly as they had arrived, Hayate and Yugao departed with their prisoner.

Sato was instantly scooped up into a warm hug by Sarincha. "You did everything right!" She cheered, "Oh Sato-kun! You don't know what this means to our village…things will improve finally!"

The Leaf nin chuckled sheepishly, "Well I'm not used to doing things on my own…I was just doing what came naturally to me."

"I am grateful for your help, Sato." Anyo told him, "We are indebted to the Leaf Village."

"Are you guys going to be alright? Should I send some people to help you set things straight here?" Sato asked.

Anyo looked at his wife and then back to Sato, "No Sato, I think we can repair things now…the proper way."

He hugged Sarincha one last time before collecting the documents. "Come back and visit us sometime, okay Sato-kun?" Sarincha suggested, "It was a joy having you with us."

After a thoughtless summoning jutsu Sato nodded, smiling tiredly, and then clambered up onto the back of Gyorai. The huge black owl regarded the Grass ninja for a moment before spreading his wings.

Anyo and his wife watched the Leaf ninja disappear into the night sky. They kicked dirt on the last of the embers as the lantern flames about the yard began to dwindle.

"I don't know if I should head back to the clinic now or just…" Sarincha heaved a sigh, "Go to bed…I am _beat._"

"Bed it is." Anyo decided, taking her by the hand, "I am surprised…"

"Surprised about what?"

"He did very well considering he was a complete outsider to this place." Anyo acknowledged, adding quietly, "And I…I would have been proud if he had been ours."

* * *

Note: After an unplanned hiatus and inability to touch a keyboard this poor, poor chapter was somehow written. I do owe you all, especially you reviewy people, a big sloppy apology. I appreciate and commend your patience. I really wanted to get something done, or at least, up in the correct order. I hope this chapter was of interest because I did enjoy the process. :] And now I must address a few of you because it is a matter of good form. **KKBug33**: You managed to fighten and charm me with your grammar. **LazyNerd**: I was genuinely worried about you. I hope you have not perished needlessly. **Cedarx**: You have earned a super official high-five. I am glad that you find these stories compelling, and your words are truly humbling. **Red Wings **and **Morlin**: Both of you have stuck with these stories and I thank you for your support, perspectives, and zen-like patience. If either of you are interested in reading an unposted chapter for critique send me a message to let me know. All ye faithful I thank you, adore you, and hope you are getting more restful sleep than I am getting. Talk to you soon. :D


	13. Fait Accompli

_A/N: Shame on me for taking so long. Hello all of you literate people, I am very glad to provide you with some reading material for a change! I won't apologize for being employed now, but I will make the effort to update reasonably, because even I get annoyed with slow development._

* * *

Chapter 13- Fait Accompli

"_You are never where you are, and when you are, you're leaving." Alberto Ríos from 'The Dangerous Shirt'_

The Inuzuka residence was uncannily quiet that morning. The floorboards creaked as Kiba made his way down the hallway dressed in scraggily pajamas, with Akamaru at his heels. His sister was already seated at the table sipping tea when he entered the kitchen. He greeted Hana with a sleepy chuff as he settled down, and patted Akamaru before the mutt slipped out the side door to join his sister's dogs for mealtime.

Kiba reached for a plate of rolls but Hana shook her head, "Keep away from those, they belong to Mom."

Kiba scratched his cheek, "Dang. Where is she anyway? She's usually done eating by now."

Hana gestured with her chin towards the porch on the far side of the room. Tsume was silently pacing outside reading a piece of paper, and was clearly very distressed; not in her usual amicable mood.

"What's up with her?" Kiba yawned, pulling other edibles onto his plate.

Hana shook her head, "I really have _no _clue. I tried speaking to her earlier and she's simply...inconsolable. I can't get her to divulge anything." She took a bite of meat, "And that's saying something, considering I can always get her to spill, you know?"

"Yeah…that is a bit distressing." Her brother agreed. Kiba ate his fill, glancing every so often out to the porch where his mother contemplated. After finishing his breakfast, Kiba asked his sister to say hello to Sakura for him, and he exited through the side door to avoid disturbing his mother.

The backyard was vast and green, and dogs romped where they pleased; some ninken and some domesticated. Kiba gave a short whistle and his partner came bounding, "Good, it's time to clean you up, furball!"

Akamaru gave a soft _hmm_ of protest as he followed Kiba to the side of the house. Kiba scrounged through an outdoor cupboard and withdrew a shampoo bottle. He regarded his doleful dog. "Aw come on, don't look at me like that! You know you're too big for the tub now. Let's just get this over with, alright? You want to be handsome again, don't you boy?"

And with that Akamaru willingly stepped beneath the hose Kiba had picked up. He behaved as he was lathered and rinsed, partly pleased that his master was also getting wet and sudsy. Kiba scrubbed until the ninken's fur went from French grey to its original white. He turned the tap off and stood back, letting Akamaru shake himself vigorously.

"Just a second…" Kiba crossed a gravel path to the community clothesline, unclipping a large towel. He assisted Akamaru in drying off, and nearly finished before he spotted Kuromaru.

"Hey! Kuromaru!" Kiba called, catching the attention of his mother's hound as he passed, "What's up with Mom today?"

The old dog stopped to take care of an itch on his flank. He turned his good eye to Kiba, "It's not my place to discuss, really…"

"Come on! She won't even talk to Hana!"

"Mind your own business, pup, at least until Tsume is ready to explain things herself." Kuromaru rasped back, "And it's high-time you bathed Akamaru. He was beginning to look mangy."

Kuromaru stalked off, and Kiba shouted after the grouchy dog, "Oh yeah! Because you look so great! Pirate mutt…"

Concluding it would be better to uncover his mother's stressor later in the day; Kiba went back inside and dressed in his room. Akamaru took a gander at himself in a wall mirror, and while he could not see in color he wagged his tail at his handsome image. Kiba shed his ill-fitting, soggy sleepwear and donned his black jacket.

Kiba smiled to himself. He recalled how Sakura had learned from a reliable source that their team (excluding Kakashi) was the best-dressed in the village. '_Too bad there's no merit in that for shinobi…' _Kiba thought, fastening a holster to his thigh. Once he was thoroughly presentable Kiba left his room, greeting a few relatives he passed in the main corridor.

The front of the Inuzuka household had a clear view of the courtyard Tsume was loitering in. Kiba gazed at his mother, curious for only a moment, and then motioned for Akamaru to follow him as he departed from the grounds.

* * *

Kiba arrived at his team's designated training spot shortly after Tama, but nearly twenty minutes before Kakashi materialized.

"You are really friggin' lucky that your reputation compensates for your tardiness." Kiba informed his master, "Do you think the Hokage, or anyone for that matter, would put up with your crap if you were less qualified?"

"No. I gather everybody would dislike it." Kakashi agreed, cracking open a copy of _Icha Icha, _"Ergo, I plan to show up late to every non-professional gathering that requires my presence…because I can." His visible eye crinkled in delight and his students looked slightly peeved.

Sakura would be absent for the next few days while she trained with Tsunade, affording Kiba the perfect opportunity to bond with his new teammate. Kakashi advised them to work on their substitutions while they trained together. The jounnin planted himself on a collapsed training post and began to read the latest installment of his favorite series. Tama gave a shout of warning before she charged at Kiba with whirlwind kicks.

While he was reluctant to admit it, Kiba could see what Sakura meant when she sometimes referred to Tama as "Female Lee."

Tama's repertoire of techniques was parallel to Lee's, albeit she did possess a few added skills. Most notably there was her increased use of fire jutsu. She knew two techniques from Sato and was developing more on her own. Kakashi had tested her chakra affinity and it was, as expected: fire, though it was difficult to pinpoint why her chakra nature had so easily manifested.

"Kunoichi, on the average, express their chakra affinities more easily than men." Kakashi had explained, "It's been speculated that women have inherently better chakra control, which can, and often does, facilitate the use of one's chakra nature. There needn't be any hoopla about that, though, because I have seen just as many men tap into their natures too."

'_No need for hoopla, sure!' _Kiba snickered mentally, ducking under a fiery version of Leaf Hurricane that singed nearby vegetation. She was an opponent he never went easy on, simply because if he did, she would mop the forest floor with him. The dedication and focus Tama had inherited from Gai, while not as audible as Lee's, was just as formidable during a fight.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba lunged forward, gouging a trench in the ground before striking the kunoichi…her substitute, rather, and blocked her counterstrike as she drove down from above. Akamaru ran around, wanting in on the action, but received no signal from Kiba to assist. The dog stayed nearby, paying close attention to the sparring session.

Punch for punch, the young woman was just as strong as Kiba. While neither of them had learned the secret to Sakura's (i.e. Tsunade's) absolutely horrific strength, they were only just behind her in terms of wrecking power. Kakashi ignored the destruction of his surroundings as he read.

Over the course of three hours they took several water breaks, chatting cordially, and then resumed the intense fighting in order to test other staple jutsu. It was around noontime when Kakashi called for them to stop, "Good work pupils, but you can give it a rest now you're making me tired just looking at you."

"Yeah, I'll bet reading that genre puts such a strain on you, Kaka-sensei." Kiba retorted, stripping off his jacket to cool down.

"You want to go get some lunch, Kiba-kun?" Tama asked, dabbing her neck with a towel, "I'm starved!"

"Sure, it'll be my treat." He gave her a toothy grin.

Tama gave a polite objection to his offer, but Kiba insisted. A moment after the exchange Kakashi beckoned the Inuzuka over to his reading spot, beyond Tama's earshot.

"What's up, Sensei?"

"I can see that you've warmed up to our team's new addition." Kakashi assured Kiba, "And it's good that you nurture your friendship with Tama-chan…but please be advised not to turn it into something more, alright?"

Kiba wrinkled his nose, frustrated, "Thanks, but I don't know if any of _that_ is your business, Sensei."

"Well you see it is my business, Kiba-kun. This is family business, and I expect my nephew to marry Tama-chan according to our family agreement." Kakashi closed his book, unabashed.

"You can't be serious…" Kiba scoffed. Just the thought of Sato prevailing, however improbable it was, made him sick to his stomach.

Kakashi's voice was a bit stern, "This time I am serious. We have to keep our promises, Kiba."

"I can _make _promises too, Sensei…and I promise that I'll make her happy." Kiba replied evenly. He turned and crossed the field back to Tama and Akamaru, hoping what he felt inside was not visible on his face.

The kunoichi did not question what Kiba and their sensei had discussed, and she suggested they go to a small café she was fond of. On the way they made small talk, mainly concerned with Sakura's busy schedule. Tama also had obligations to keep. With both kunoichi away from the team temporarily Kiba needed to adjust to solitary work again.

"I'm sorry that we won't be around for the next few days." Tama did look mildly concerned, "Are you still going to take a solo mission? You didn't really elaborate…"

"Nah, Tsunade-sama likes appointing substitutes these days, so I'll go along with whoever she picks out." Kiba shrugged it off, "It's not a big deal if it's C-ranked."

Her smile was bright, "Have you always been this adaptable?"

"Well, not always…" He scratched his head, replying, "I guess post-Retrieval Mission, yeah, I changed."

Her face dropped, aware that he had lost a friend and a teammate. It was, essentially, the reason she had even been offered a spot on Kakashi's team. They never had considered her a real replacement for Sasuke, claiming that she truly belonged and had earned her own place on the team. Yet there were times when Tama still felt like plaster, spread thin and trying to cover a very, very noticeable hole.

"Hey…don't get upset." Kiba smiled, keen to her unspoken musing, "This is a good change for our team. You may not believe this right now, Tama, but Sasuke didn't leave big shoes to fill. We were a box for him to step off of, when all was said and done."

"That sounds so "

"Yeah, okay, maybe I was projecting my take on his betrayal. Sakura, well, at least he wanted to keep her in his life…" His voice became a touch rougher, "Me? No, he couldn't be bothered. I could've ended up dead or worse going out there to look for him…why the hell would he factor in people who would risk life and limb for him?"

At the café they sat at a table beneath an awning, where the sunlight bounced off of the intricate metalwork of the building. A server took their orders before darting off. Tama watched the Inuzuka's face for a long moment as he stared blankly at the tablecloth. Akamaru gave a soft whine of discomfort from his seat. She rested her elbows on the table, looking thoughtful.

"What if…he came back?" She asked, and more optimistically, added, "What if he makes amends? Would you still be so bitter, Kiba-kun?"

"That depends, I guess." He muttered, juvenilely prodding a salt shaker.

"On what?"

"If you get to stay on the team." Kiba said, locking eyes with her, "I won't let another friend go so easily."

She blushed, "I'm sure I'd hang around…"

"But honestly, that event is so unlikely I won't give it another thought." He brightened a bit, "You're here to stay, that I know for sure."

Tama kept her composure. The conversation veered away from the subject of old friends when the food arrived, and in no time Tama had worked Kiba back out of his emotional shell. While he was, like any Inuzuka, outgoing, loud, and opinionated, Tama found that Kiba hesitated to voice his true feelings usually trying to disguise them with aggression or a sarcastic comment. When relaxed, the young man's eyes were clear and bright. He had an easy laugh and a bewitching white smile (the Inuzuka clan did take grand care of their teeth.)

After spending more time with Kakashi's team, Tama observed how Kiba became less of a characterized "Inuzuka" and more of an individual. She could say that he was not very unlike Sato: expressive, clever, and very loyal. Kiba did possess, if marginally, more maturity than the latter. And while Tama was charmed with both boys and their individuality, she chose to remain steadfast and supportive. She and Sato were _for _each other, as she understood. No exceptions.

And as she considered all of this over her seafood, as if on cue, her fiancée appeared.

Kiba only had to sniff once to know who had rounded the corner. Tama's eyes had lit up. He did not move to look over his shoulder because it was really guaranteed the young Hatake would interrupt things without invitation. Not one to discriminate, though, Akamaru greeted the newcomer with a tail shake and a lick. Kiba made a sound under his breath to discourage the good behavior.

"Mind if I join you?" Sato asked and Tama quickly had him seated adjacent to her.

The Hatake, though aware of Kiba's disdain for him, kept with formalities, "How have you been, Kiba? I haven't seen you since-"

"Great, thanks." Kiba looked down at his plate as he chewed.

"Pap says hi." Sato added, hoping it would ease the tension.

Kiba looked up, visibly startled. His expression softened infinitesimally, "So…you met the old guy in Kaido. Is he doing better?"

"He looked fine to me. I go there pretty often now since I've made some new friends." Sato tacked on a friendly smile and Kiba's gut churned.

'_Ugh…what a fruitcake. He can do no fucking wrong.' _Kiba's eyes narrowed again. Sato was finishing up the shrimp Tama did not want to eat. They chatted almost as if Kiba had gone transparent. _'He shows up and she just changes modes_ _she caters to all of her future husband's wishes…tch, at least wait until he takes you to the altar…'_

Kiba found he picked on Sato most when he was unhappy with himself; granted that he would never in his right mind admit it to anyone. Sato only looked great once Kiba began internally taking stock of his own flaws. That, coupled with Sato being the gravitational center of Tama's attention, left Kiba feeling like a flea. Unwanted and so commonly overlooked.

'_This is about the part in my brooding when someone would just slap me and tell me to get over it.' _Kiba observed, standing from the table, _'I've got way better things to do than squeeze myself into an attraction-triangle.'_

By acknowledging the futility of it all, and willingly removing himself from it (for the time being) he felt a fraction better. He patted Akamaru's head; even if the mutt liked the Hatake. Even if Tama liked the Hatake. Whatever. His time could be much better spent on anything other than contemplation of what was missing and irretrievable…like an Uchiha he used to think he knew.

"Well this was really nice, Tama," Kiba announced, setting a few bills on the table, "But I really have to get going now."

"Please stay." Her eyes were repentant, almost, "We can go do something together! Sato just mentioned-"

He cut in so he would not have to feel obligated, "Some other time, I promise. There's some…weird stuff going on back at home and it needs to be taken care of."

Tama nodded in understanding and Sato chimed in, "Next time then?"

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes at the silver haired boy, taking his leave. Sato did accept the gesture since, this time; Kiba was not hatefully slugging him in the face.

* * *

While on Inuzuka grounds Kiba trained with Akamaru, taking pride in his ninken's greater size and strength. The dog shredded substitutes with his teeth like tissue paper. Kiba enjoyed the distraction. Soon he would end up thinking about Tama again. Or his mother. Or the next day's mission. _'Life used to be so damn simple.' _He mused, still knowing that even back _then _it had still been very complicated. He just had not been concerned with any of the "crap."

He was fairly convinced some sort of "crap" from the past was causing his mother to pace the yard all day long. Tsume was no Confucius. Rather than pondering the world's idiosyncrasies she went out and busted heads, _"It saves time!" _That was practically her nindo. Now, seeing her subdued and…he shuddered at the thought: **worried **behavior, Kiba was beginning to expect the worst.

'_How bad can it be?' _He had an odd way of rating issues, _'On a scale of one to Sasuke, what is it? Mom can't really be having a nervous breakdown…' _Yet it seemed that way.

After washing up indoors Kiba braced himself and tracked his mother down. She was seated in the kitchen looking rather tranquil.

"There you are, son." She looked at him with tired eyes, "Come here. We need to talk."

"I figured." He took a seat across from her.

Tsume flashed a piece of parchment for Kiba to see, "This here…is from your father."

Kiba was nonplussed. He had been expecting _war._

"I won't bore you with the details, but the gist of it is your father admits making a mistake in leaving and he misses us." She heaved a sigh, "Re-eeally out of the blue, isn't it? Yet…the sincerity of it has me nearly convinced."

A look of utter bewilderment was written on Kiba's face.

Tsume broke the silence with a surprisingly good-natured belly laugh. She grinned widely at Kiba, flummoxing him further.

"Woo! To think I was going to ask you how _you _feel about this, Kiba!" She broke down into mad chuckles again.

"Well, uh…hm." Kiba blinked hard, gathering his wits, "Mom…I don't care if he comes back or stays gone. That's what I think." He then added sagely, "The worst thing that can happen is that he leaves again…and we survived that."

Tsume gave her son a long, piercing look. "I see. So what should I say, Kiba? I can't ask your sister; she would just cry…and I just…I don't have an answer for him myself."

"Tell him to come back and earn our respect." Kiba suggested, smirking.

Her grin widened, "That's my son."

* * *

Kiba, then recovered from the initial shock of his discovery, excused himself. So this was the mystery, was it? His father, a man he had imagined so spineless that he could not even brave his own marriage, was now begging to be welcomed back home. Akamaru was unruffled as he trotted down the hallway with his master. The dog had never known Tsume's husband. He had been born nearly three years after he had taken off.

Kiba bathed quickly, suddenly preoccupied with how the family dynamic was about to be turned on its head _again. _He scrubbed feverishly, remembering how his father had taught him to tie knots and survive the wilds when he had been younger. He could smell the sharpness of the man's aftershave walking home from school beside the man. Laughing. Being picked up after goofing off with his age-mates in the park. Being scolded.

The tough "man's man" who had not been tough _enough_, as it turned out. Unfit for the rowdy lifestyle of the Inuzuka and a wife who called the shots.

The young man towelled off, and then glanced sidelong to Akamaru. Quietly he confessed, "I miss Dad."

* * *

The following day Kiba stood in the Hokage's office getting briefed on his assignment. Tsunade had given him a temporary teammate a small, doe-eyed Hyuga from the Main Branch by the name of Fujita. Kiba recalled seeing the young gennin around the village here and there, but since he was such a new addition he was scarcely seen on higher-level missions.

Fujita stood with his hands at his sides, slightly rigid, eyes darting to Akamaru curiously while trying to keep his attention on the Hokage. While he looked little more than an inexperienced twerp Kiba decided to give the youngster the benefit of the doubt. He _had _apparently graduated early, gained Tsunade's favor, and still had that Hyuga-visage that so many considered formidable.

"I expect you back here in less than six days, understood?" Tsunade snapped Kiba out of his observation, "Since this is basic information retrieval you two should do well. Just keep your distance from Cloud ninja patrols and they won't bother you. New treaties have been signed to-" She looked at the Hyuga boy before continuing, "Prohibit senseless violence."

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Kiba responded, his subordinate echoing the reply, and they were promptly dismissed.

Out in the hallway Kiba turned to Fujita, "Listen up kid, we can bang out this mission in no time! The quicker we get back here the better reputation you can build."

The Hyuga was wearing a small frown, "Well we can still-"

"Meet me at the village gate with your stuff in an hour!" Kiba trotted off with his ninken before Fujita could express himself.

The gennin walked down the hallway, mulling over his impression of his new partner. _'He's not one of those extreme Type-A personalities…but he does seem motivated, maybe even aggressive.' _Fujita figured that if he could keep up with Rock Lee decently on a mission, this Inuzuka fellow (who seemed friendly enough) would not wear him out too much.

Back at the compound the sky was overcast and a chilling wind raced across the lawn. Fujita stopped to have a brief lunch with his parents (his mother smothered him with affection and praise) before packing necessities. His father gave him a gentle smile before saying goodbye.

Fujita was aware that he had gotten lucky with his familial circumstance. As the younger of two sons, Fujita had been considered for the Branch family as an infant. Hikune had been promising from the start bright, compassionate, and infinitely talented. Fujita's mediocrity was excused in part because of his parents' political voices, and his family's lack of an immediate relative in the Branch. Along with a few other "prioritized" children, Fujita lived a comfortable life within the Main family in the shadow of his older sibling.

It did help that his father, Hideyasu, was a close friend of Hiashi's, and a respected veteran. The elders had never been fond of Hideyasu's "soft" ways, most especially his campaign for abolishing the Caged Bird Seal.

The boy smiled to himself, certain that when Hikune was seasoned enough to attend Hyuga council meetings, he would aid Hideyasu and Hiashi in their struggle to create a unified clan.

He secured his satchel on his back, taking a peak around the household with his Byakugan. It was a funny thing when he and his brother used their Blood Limit simultaneously, which in that particular moment they were, and they spotted each other with a surprised jolt through a number of walls and screens. Fujita could make out his brother's impish grin before deactivating his Kekkei Genkai. _'Maybe I can get out of here before he does something embarrassing…'_

Fujita did make a break for it, but could not escape his older brother in the central corridor of the Main house. When Hikune caught him he ruffled his brother's hair, "Off again? As a genin I never took missions as frequently as you do, Fujita! Such a go-getter…" He chuckled as Fujita ducked away from him.

"You were only a genin for two months before you were promoted." Fujita retorted, "In terms of skill I "

"You're doing just fine." Hikune patted his shoulder, "Come back safely."

Fujita gave his brother a hug out of habit, and then hustled out of the compound, respectfully acknowledging his elders along the way.

* * *

After joining up with the young gennin, Kiba set a swift pace for the Lightning Country. Right away it was clear to the Inuzuka that his partner was anxious. His was over-alert and clearly uncomfortable following behind Kiba. Fujita had asked how he could have gotten a risky mission so easily.

"I have experience with travelling. Trackers are required to go places and learn the territories." Kiba tried to be patient with the boy, "If you're worried because we're headed towards the Lightning Country you can relax now. I'll know wa-aay in advance if we have company."

"I'm **not **worried. Besides, I'd be able to spot an intruder just as quickly." His defense was brittle.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, giving the newbie a sharp look, "That so? So you're questioning my competence?"

"Well no-"

"Then lighten up! We're going to the boundary outpost, picking up the report, and heading straight back to Leaf. Simple stuff!" Kiba barked, "Trust me, if you quit it with that _Hyuga-arrogance _bullshit and cooperate you might even find this enjoyable."

Fujita was quiet for a while, trailing behind the Inuzuka through the treetops. When he spoke again he apologized, "I'm sorry, Kiba-san. I have never travelled so far from Leaf before in a two-team cell. I'll try to be a good teammate."

There was a slight twinge of nostalgia in Kiba's chest when he heard the boy's comment. "It's alright. You _can_ handle tougher missions; otherwise the Hokage wouldn't have considered you." He grinned, "This is a great opportunity for you to prove that you're worth your salt, and I'll be a witness."

Akamaru gave a rolling bark of agreement.

The tension was nearly extinguished after their exchange, and they made good time through the Fire Country. Continuing northeast during the evening, the pair rested only once to eat. Kiba was glad he had given the novice credit; for a short, thin aristocrat he sure had remarkable endurance. They crossed the grassy countryside and looming woods, and were not far from the Land of Lightning when daylight had expired.

By firelight Fujita opened up about how few academy students graduated to become genin in the past year. Many had even quit after living through the horrors of battle during the Sound invasion.

"I had a good friend in school who I was so sure was going to be my teammate." Fujita said distantly, staring into the fire, "It didn't work out…and now I hardly seem him. Why is it that your group…shinobi your age…are so much more-?" He struggled to find the word.

"Committed?" He offered. Kiba took a bite of jerky before offering the meat to the dog splayed out beside him.

Fujita nodded, "I suppose that's it."

"Because we had a lot more support than you new 'up-and-comers' have now." Kiba told him, tossing a few sticks into the fire pit, "Before the village was attacked we had more shinobi. The jounnin had an easier time training us before and, to put it bluntly…we recently made a lot of unexpected enemies. Our forces are spread thin now with high-level missions, fewer jounnin to train novices, and just too much pressure on genin."

The Hyuga ate wordlessly, visibly troubled. He reasoned that it was highly unlikely, after what Kiba had explained, that he would ever belong to a complete team.

"But don't forget, kid, our age-group had some crazy genin mixed with exceptionally gifted genin." Kiba continued thoughtfully, "Take Uzumaki Naruto's team as an example. They pretty much blew _everyone _out of the water during the Chunin Exams. No one really expected much from them, but the weirdest team ended up being the most successful. We were inspired by the wild stuff they did."

"What about your team?" Fujita asked innocuously.

There was a pause. Kiba sighed, "We have the best Sensei, to tell the truth. Sakura is studying under Tsunade when she can, and Tama…she is Maito Gai's niece in many respects."

"Wow." Fujita cracked a smile, "That sounds like a challenge."

"It's a welcome one." Kiba agreed.

"I was just thinking…wasn't Uchiha Sasuke on your team before, well, you know…" Fujita trailed off, aware that it was a sorely personal subject. The songs of nocturnal insects filled in the gap of silence.

Akamaru rolled over, closer to Fujita, and solicited a tummy rub from the boy. Kiba finally began to speak, stumbling with the memories of his old squad.

"Yeah, Sasuke was part of our team." Kiba acknowledged, "And for a while things went smoothly, I mean, I _never_ fought with him. It was one of those rare situation in which I agreed with someone almost all of the time. His judgment was always solid up until he had to think of what happened to his clan…and then he twisted."

Fujita listened in silence as the firelight danced before his pearly eyes.

"Before he let vengeance swallow him up, we could accomplish anything because we supported each other…that's how it is when you get along with your team." Kiba explained, adding tersely, "But at the drop of a hat he left. He screwed things up. He wouldn't have done that if he gave two _shits_ about our friendship!" Fujita flinched at the sting in Kiba's words.

"Do you think that you can bring him back to the village?" The boy ventured in a small voice.

"I don't know what I think." Kiba sighed heavily, "Sure I'd drag him back here and make him atone for all that he did. Though…" A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "I don't think I **can **do it. I couldn't bring him back last time. No one could. I wonder if we should try to save him even while he goes to extreme lengths _not _to be saved."

"I would try." Fujita empathized.

Kiba reached out and mussed the young shinobi's head, "Yeah, take a few more missions, kid, and tell me that you still feel that way…"

* * *

When the sun rose it produced the most perfect swatch of tangerine in the sky. Kiba wasted no time in waking Fujita and setting out at the first hint of dawn. The boy rose with no complaint.

Kiba was aware that he and the young Hyuga, however briefly they had known each other, had established a decent rapport and understanding of the other's endeavors. Drawing from his initial impression, Kiba felt that Fujita was a shockingly well-balanced member of the Main Branch whom, he speculated, had incredible combat and tactical potential. _'He can definitely work on his self-esteem, but then again, most kids his age should work on their self-esteem…'_

They cut through a valley blanketed in withered grass, where rolling hills gave way to barren farmland. The land became increasingly forbidding, and as they left the sheltered face of the looming mountain the weather deteriorated. Sharp winds made it a delicate trek scaling a craggy gorge. Loose stones catalyzed rock slides that they were quick to avoid, but had left Fujita somewhat shaken.

"Take it easy, I've been through this area a few times before." Kiba was hoping to reassure the rookie. When Fujita gave him an uncertain look Kiba added, "We're almost out of here anyway. It's about another mile or two, check with those eyes of yours if you don't believe me!"

Once Fujita did observe their surroundings he gave a small sigh of thanks. Beyond the next plateau was sprawling woodland and a building that looked to be inhabited. Kiba smirked at the careworn Hyuga.

Around the time they stopped for lunch the overcast sky broke in a pounding deluge.

Rather than taking cover beneath a rocky overhang, the two Leaf shinobi and their dog companion scrambled up over the lip of the gorge and into the forest. Fujita voiced his discomfort in nonsensical grumbling and Kiba delighted in the young gennin's expressivity. They made a dash in the dim light through the tangle of ancient trees and finally reached their destination a cabin outpost with no apparent allegiance to the Lightning Country.

The two stopped on the porch of the house, glad to have escaped the storm. Kiba and Akamaru shook themselves thoroughly while Fujita, a few paces away, slicked the water from his exposed skin, frowning. "That was a relatively short trip, huh?" Kiba was grinning at his partner, "But it gets better from here out, so quit scowling."

"I'm **not **scowling!"

"I don't care, whatever it is, it's an unhappy face." Kiba retorted, knocking on a thick, oak-wood door, "Hey! Anyone home?"

Fujita folded his arms and tried to relax, despite the fact that he was soaked to the bone. He had never felt so violated by bad weather. The sound of heavy rain prevailed for a long minute before an older gentleman answered the door. "Can I help you?" He asked in a rough voice.

Kiba explained to the man that they had stopped by to pick up a report that had been dropped off at the location by an informant. When the gentleman confirmed he had the scroll Kiba thanked him.

"Why don't you wait out the rain here? You are welcome to stay the night and rest before you return to your country." The old man offered, "I believe my granddaughter is preparing a meal now…"

Hearing about food sealed the deal for Kiba, and he happily accepted the old man's request. The lodge was actually a shop where the old man and his children produced charcoal. _'Which explains the woodpiles everywhere…' _Fujita noted, trying not to trip over anything in the house.

While Kiba followed the gentleman into a back room to retrieve the report, Fujita took a seat by the fire. The old man's granddaughter was about his age. She was pale with dark hair and eyes, kneeling beside the hearth. She stirred a stew pot and wore a pink-and-white checkered kimono. The girl looked discreetly toward him, shy, and gave him a small smile. Fujita smiled back, if a little awkwardly.

"Would you care for a dry robe?" The girl asked quietly, "You're drenched."

"If you could spare one, please." He answered, and watched as she stood and scurried from the room, all a-flutter. She reminded Fujita of the way Hinata behaved, or rather, before she had developed any kind of self-confidence.

When the girl returned with a navy cover-up he thanked her. He removed his shirt and pulled the robe on, instantly warmed by the thick material. Though Fujita had little experience with girls, he got the impression this one was intrigued by his presence.

He accepted a mug of tea from her with gratitude, "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Miss-?"

"Chiru." She replied, keeping her eyes on the cinders in the hearth, "It really is no trouble, shinobi-san. We do not get very many visitors around here except for shinobi. My grandfather and I open our home to weary travelers in these parts."

"I am very grateful for that." Fujita told her, "And please, call me Fujita."

Her face was quickly dusted pink. Fujita could see that Chiru was not accustomed to being acknowledged by visitors, particularly by any her age. _'These people were kind to welcome Kiba-san and I into their home when they really have no reason to trust us.' _Fujita considered, knowing that they could have just as easily been stuck out in the rainstorm.

When Kiba and Chiru's grandfather returned Kiba's grin was ear to ear. His face suggested something about the young girl seated across from the Hyuga, and Fujita then _did _scowl at Kiba.

"Chiru! Are you taking proper care of this shinobi?" Her grandfather gruffed, "Give him something to eat so he can warm up! Warriors lead a much harder life than we do!"

The girl quailed, hastily spooning the contents of the pot into bowls, "Forgive me, Grandpa! I won't be so absent-minded."

Her grandfather sighed, gently adding that she should relax. Chiru's grandfather crossed to a cupboard to look for smoking tobacco. Kiba took a seat beside Fujita, and the old man also settled beside the fire.

"Chiru and I will try to make sure your stay is comfortable, because the next few days of your journey won't be I can assure you." The man said, lighting his pipe, "My granddaughter will provide you with whatever you need. Your village has been very good in protecting and supporting my family's business."

Fujita exchanged a glance with Kiba before he replied, "We are very happy to return the favor."

"That's nice of you to say, young man, because this girl here is going to need a husband one day." The gentleman replied casually, with his pipe clenched in the corner of his mouth, and he began to spoon stew into his bowl.

Kiba exhaled, trying to disguise his laughter as Fujita's face heated up with embarrassment. _'This Hyuga kid is great. I've got to take him on more missions…'_

* * *

Rested, the Leaf shinobi departed the following morning before their hosts woke. The weather was uncooperative the air stagnant and thick with fog. Kiba was mindful as he picked his way through the forest, distinctly remembering a shortcut that would take them south.

"I know this looks risky, but if we cut down the side of this mountain, we'll completely bypass the valley." Kiba told his companion, "See it makes more sense going down than coming up. I've found this is the best way to get back."

"I'll remember it." Fujita nodded.

Kiba had to hand it to the newbie, he had turned out to be pleasant company. While he was thin as a bean-pole and skittish as a bird, Fujita had proved to be intelligent and adaptable. _'Working with him is like the middle-ground between Neji and Hinata…except that he's way shorter…'_

Just as they began to descend the steep, misted slopes, Akamaru's ears swiveled. The hound remained silent, but it was enough of an indication for Kiba to ask his partner to take a look.

Fujita was taken aback by what his Blood Limit uncovered, "Cloud ninja. We never would have noticed them…they're pretty far off."

"Good." Kiba breathed.

"It looks like…a battle. They are having problems with this fog as well." Fujita reported, resting his eyes.

"How unfortunate for them! But we're well equipped for these conditions, huh?" The Inuzuka grinned as he lead the way, "Better still, we're downwind from them, even if the weather changes. Don't sweat it, kid."

The group kept alert on the hike down, occasionally stopping to pick out a manageable route. The climate did not improve as they continued, and Kiba began to get the impression he should not have chosen the short cut.

'_This is a very commonly used path. It's safe. That's why it appeals to shinobi more than the canyon route…' _He shook his head, _'Just because Fujita saw a skirmish doesn't mean we'll be noticed. Heck! He has the Byakugan, and no one without it will see much out here…' _

He did take note that the thick air was making it difficult to pick up a scent. Akamaru's nose was frantically pressed against the ground, trying to detect any abnormalities. Kiba could hear the faint rattling of what sounded like jutsu off in the distance. The fog absorbed most of the noise.

When the boys reached a plateau, a cough rasped out of the haze. Immediately Fujita scanned their surroundings and grimaced.

Kiba did not approve of the expression, "Aw great…"

The stranger in the mist was surprised by Kiba's comment, having not expected to encounter anyone else. In a moment of confusion and chatter, Kiba and the unknown shinobi dashed ahead towards each other, stealing a glimpse of the respective newcomer before disappearing again. Fujita remained watchful, relaying information to Kiba, "He's clearly lost and he cannot see us. Shall I deal with him?"

Kiba chuckled, folding his arms, "Please, by all means."

Fujita, eyes tense, moved ahead. Akamaru took a seat beside his master, listening to the sounds of the young Hyuga beating the defenseless, disoriented ninja. Painful Jyukken strikes crippled the ninja until he pleaded for it to end, "Knock it off!"

Fujita stepped away, still within the stranger's line of sight. Kiba also emerged from the fog and spoke, "Yo, what's your problem? You shouldn't be out here on your own."

"How nice of you to point out, but for your information I was with my platoon earlier…" The man stood, wiping his lip, "Ugh…we're supposed to be disarming old traps that have started malfunctioning out here. It was bad enough when the explosives reacted badly to the weather…then we got ambushed by some punk!"

"Did the punk realize what important work you were doing?" Fujita asked.

"Obviously not!" The Cloud ninja retorted, "This is no time for me to chat! If I don't find my team, we're _all _going to have problems!"

Checking with his Byakugan, Fujita pointed the shinobi in the right direction and he departed to find his comrades. Akamaru made a low sound, inquiring about the encounter.

"Nah, he'll probably get lost again." Kiba sighed, "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Akamaru kept a visual lock on both of his bipedal counterparts, circling them in a figure-eight motion.

After they had resituated themselves on a path back down the mountain side, an explosion roared. Shaken, the Leaf shinobi proceeded, but the increasing volume of fighting only confirmed what Fujita reported, "They are coming this way…someone is after them!"

Akamaru clamped his mouth around Kiba's arm and pulled him down, tripping Fujita in the process. Kiba and the Hyuga tumbled, scraping against sharp gravel. Kiba could see that their next step would have triggered a wired trap. Kiba patted the dog's head, "Keep it up, boy!"

They bolted back up the plateau, stumbling, avoiding the blind combatants that floundered around, triggering snares. The hilltop cleared somewhat of the haze as blows were exchanged, and Kiba could then understand what Fujita had been talking about.

It was a decent sized squadron of Cloud shinobi, and the "punk" who had been driving them down the slopes into their own traps darted in and out of the fog, too quick to be spotted.

Rocks flew and Kiba raked them apart with his claws, unsure if Fujita would be able to defend against the multitude of jutsu being used. A fireball impacted the mountainside, scattering the Kumo nin, and for a brief moment, Kiba could see. Just a few yards ahead, unmistakably, was Sasuke.

"Oh shit…" Kiba ducked back, glancing to Fujita, who hadn't a clue in the world who the attacker was. Akamaru scrambled to avoid a Cloud ninja's poorly timed Earth Jutsu, growling indignantly.

"Do we stay out of it?" Fujita hollered, also trying to keep his distance, "We have no part in this!

"Sure, we can try to stay out of it, but they've noticed us." Kiba informed him, watching as a Cloud ninja rounded on them during the confusion.

The Cloud shinobi struck out at Fujita, who countered bravely even when he was half the height of his attacker. The Kumo nin paused, realizing he was not facing his earlier enemy. Kiba landed a powerful kick on the nin's back, rocketing him into the dense fog with a cry. He told Fujita to keep his distance, and ordered his ninken to watch the boy.

With little thought Kiba raced into the fray, ignoring his partner's protests. There was a dreamlike moment in which the Inuzuka could clearly distinguish the squadron from Cloud organizing an attack. Across from them was his former teammate, whose face belied no emotion. He let his instincts dictate his reaction, "Gatsuuga!"

He tore through the group of Cloud ninja, forcing them apart and into the haze.

There was no word of gratitude from Sasuke for the distraction. Sasuke did promptly retreat, and Kiba followed, certain that Fujita would catch up.

'_This is about as far-fetched as it gets. Luck, fate, coincidence…none of that has ever happened to me!' _Kiba strained to keep his old teammate in his sight, _'When the kid asked what I would do about this kind of thing, I didn't actually think I'd have to stand by what I said…'_

Sasuke was considerably fast in spite of the perilous landscape. Kiba could credit it to his skilled eyes, and he kept up as the Uchiha launched himself up a chiseled precipice and into the woods beyond. Undaunted, Kiba followed, eerily reminded of the Retrieval Mission. He could hear Fujita calling after him a good sign.

In a short amount of time a great distance was covered by pursed and pursuer. Tracking the Uchiha back up the mountain nullified whatever progress Kiba and Fujita had made on their return journey. _'It'll be worth it! Even if he outruns me, beats the shit out of me, whatever_ _at least it can be said that I saw him with my own two eyes…' _Kiba thought.

At first, Kiba considered how he may have been under the effects of a genjutsu when he saw Sasuke had halted several yards ahead. His sense of smell, however, confidently suggested that his target was not manipulating him at all. In a sheltered stretch of forest the two stopped. Dim, filtered light washed the environment out in sepia tones.

Exhausted, Kiba rested against the trunk of a tree to catch his breath, watching Sasuke vigilantly. He did not appear intimidated in the least and he was looking in Kiba's direction. That was an acknowledgement, however small.

Kiba could scent Fujita and Akamaru approaching. He blinked in surprise when Sasuke slowly leaned against a tree and slid down to sit at its base. He'd had a long day after all. Kiba straightened up and inclined his head, "Hey."

Sasuke made no response. Fujita entered the clearing with Akamaru. He looked incredulously at Kiba who shook his head at the younger boy. They drew near the Uchiha, stopping just across from him. The Hyuga personally found it bizarre how no altercation had erupted. The atmosphere was calm, with both parties worn down.

Kiba took a seat and relaxed, patting Akamaru's flank. He looked at Sasuke. The boy's eyes were glassed over but he was watching them. _'I don't think he's going to try anything…he's never considered me a threat. The only reason he's still here is because he wants to be.'_

"Chatty as ever, huh?" Kiba observed, "Who should break the ice this time, you or me?"

The Uchiha made no reply, and his attention shifted to Fujita, instantly unsettling the young gennin. Kiba could tell the Hyuga was terrified, judging by his abrupt intake of air. Fujita had deduced for himself who the mysterious newcomer was.

"Quit creeping the kid out!" Kiba snapped.

At length, Sasuke spoke, "Who is he?"

"Psh. Don't ask me like he's not standing right in front of you!"

Sasuke made a low sound and then spoke again, "He's clearly too frightened to speak to me directly."

Kiba growled, "Gee, I wonder about that…"

Fujita cleared his throat, managing some composure. He introduced himself, "I am Hyuga Fujita."

"How dull."

"Cut the crap!" Kiba warned, "There's no need to bully the kid."

The Inuzuka took a moment to take stock of Sasuke's features. He was taller, leaner, and dressed in attire typical of Sound. There was a blade at his side as well. His hair was longer, disheveled, and his face had narrowed. Eyes that had once revealed emotion so readily, Kiba remembered, now looked paralyzed and incapable of communication. He had gone stale like a piece of old bread, Kiba equivocated.

Kiba belatedly noticed Akamaru pad over to Sasuke when he had extended his hand. He patted the dog's head, outwardly impressed with Akamaru's growth. The dog, naïve to the extent of his doggy treachery, happily sat beside the once-teammate.

"It looks like you missed _someone._" Kiba prodded, wondering whether or not this mild interaction could mean anything good.

"I am capable of nostalgia." His gaze fell on Kiba, "There are many things you don't know I am capable of."

That was certainly true, Kiba thought, _'Among other things…I never would have guessed you were capable of becoming a traitor like your brother…'_

Akamaru returned to his master's side when Kiba called him. The dog was completely relaxed when Kiba put his hands on him, _'Well, if Akamaru hasn't sensed a disturbance…then Sasuke isn't up to anything. Let's see what he wants…'_

"What are you doing out here, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"I've been tracking an individual who betrayed Sound for Cloud." Sasuke had no problem disclosing the information, "The climate has allowed this person to avoid detection…for now."

"Ah, well, don't expect any help from us."

"I don't neither of you could improve my search anyway."

Kiba ground his teeth, retorting, "You really have become more insufferable…"

"If you feel that way I can leave." Sasuke told him, standing.

It would only be a moment between Sasuke still being in the clearing and being long gone. The facts lined up in Kiba's head at the last possible moment, and he baited his old teammate with something he would not casually walk away from.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about Sakura yet." Kiba added.

The Uchiha gave him a dirty look. He never would have taken Kiba as the blackmailing type, but it seemed he had grown cleverer during their time apart.

"Look, ultimately it doesn't matter whether you leave or stay," Kiba shrugged, "You'll wind up back in Leaf eventually."

Sasuke made a sound of amusement before walking away.

Fujita, alarmed by the missed opportunity, sprang to his feet, "Shouldn't we-?"

"Kid, cool it! Sit down." Kiba yanked on the younger boy's sleeve, "He's not going anywhere, that I know for sure. Sasuke is just sick of talking to us for the time being."

The gennin gradually began to piece it together, "He won't leave…until you've told him something?"

"Yes, and that gives us an advantage…although it's not much." Kiba frowned after speaking, thinking to himself, _'A temporary advantage, that's what it is…once I spill the beans we won't be sitting-pretty for much longer.'_

"He wants to know about your teammate Sakura." Fujita said quietly, "Why?"

"Because he's in love with her and he knows he screwed things up." Kiba summarized, "Whatever I tell him may influence the choices he makes…so try to understand, kid, why I'm not running my mouth off over here."

Fujita wore a contemplative look. His round, childish face betrayed how young and inexperienced he was. He used his Byakugan for a short time to spot where Sasuke had sulked off to, and then considered what Kiba had told him.

"What do we do?" The boy wondered, "Should we try to bring him back to the village?"

Kiba's expression was solemn. "Now if I were really courageous I'd say yes…we'd try to bring him back, but I know you won't be able to take him. It's my responsibility to make sure you live to fight another day and…it'd be messy." He answered truthfully, "It's ill-advised, kid, and honestly…I don't really want to bring him back."

"Why **not**?" Fujita protested.

"Simple he hasn't achieved what he set out to do yet." Kiba explained, "I'm not going to be the one to take that away from him. As his friend, I just can't."

A silence fell upon them. Fujita sighed, taking time to absorb Kiba's reasoning. No good friend would deny a comrade of avenging their family. What was clearer than that, Kiba had also mentioned, was that they were not likely to survive the attempt. _'Kiba did not say it, but Sasuke is surely stronger than the both of us combined...'_

"Even after what you've been through, you are still his friend." Fujita clarified, adding, "I don't have any friends who think that highly of me."

"Don't sweat it!" Kiba clapped the boy on the shoulder, "You're making a friend right now who will."

Fujita smiled to himself. For a decidedly straightforward person, Kiba was very agreeable.

"Just for the hell of it, though, check where he's gotten to." Kiba tacked on.

The Hyuga verified Sasuke's position, finding that he had covered considerable ground. "He very well may be leaving after all…" Fujita frowned, "Do you think we should let him go?"

Kiba stood, brushing his pants off, "Nope. Let's move it."

* * *

The day wore thin as the pair neglected their return to Leaf, in favor of a wild goose chase through rugged terrain. After tracking the missing-nin down, they ended up in an elevated, more secluded expanse of forest. Sasuke did not show himself to them openly, but Kiba counted on the fact that he would stick around for curiosity's sake. _'He probably wanted to put some distance between us and Kumo…they're definitely pissed.'_

Daylight diminished and evening clouds carpeted the sky. Fujita remained alert as he gathered wood for a camp fire. Kiba went to hunt with Akamaru, promising a swift return.

'_He says we should stay overnight so we can speak to Sasuke…and possibly negotiate with him.' _Fujita thought with a shudder, _'But he's intimidating…he's been watching me this whole time since Kiba left…' _According to his Byakugan, Sasuke was contentedly perched in the treetops, well hidden, and watching him in silence.

Fujita dug a crude fire pit before lining it with wood and bark. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sasuke suddenly appeared, descending from his loft.

Sasuke glanced at Fujita, noting how he had startled the boy. He rolled his eyes.

Fujita backed off, unable to read the social signals, '_He's been trying to scare me for the better part of a day…and then he acts as if I have nothing to fear! Like I'm some jittery child!' _Which, to a degree, he knew he was.

Sasuke breathed life into the fire, a very generous gesture, before taking a seat near it. Still at a loss, Fujita kept his distance, but he also sat down. Kiba returned shortly afterward with a juvenile boar, and Akamaru had his meal dangling from his jaws.

"Ah, now this is an improvement." Kiba remarked after seeing them. He dropped the game and proceeded to expertly skin it, "Kid, get over here and learn how to feed yourself!" Fujita observed how Kiba prepared the animal before staking it over the fire.

At some point during the lesson Sasuke stood without comment and departed.

Kiba ignored him, figuring he had gone to find something to eat for himself. By nightfall Fujita and Kiba were cutting strips of meat from the kill, enjoying a moment of had finished off the hare he had caught earlier, but he eyed the roasting meat longingly. Kiba offered strips to the hungry dog, grinning, "I know you're a growing boy…"

As full dark swallowed the mountain Fujita did one last check for Sasuke.

"He's gone." He reported, disappointed, "Maybe I should have-"

"Sasuke is not gone." Kiba assured him, "Don't blame yourself. He just wants to make our lives difficult. Think about it he's not happy that I've been making him stick around for information he _ought _not to beat out of me. It's just his way of returning the pesky favor."

"You've been right so far." Fujita shrugged, spreading out to lay down with a full stomach, "But just in case he doesn't come back…can we please go home? We're already pushing our deadline with Hokage-sama."

"Alright." Kiba agreed, having his fill, and he offered what remained of dinner to Akamaru.

They stretched out close to the cracking fire, drifting slowly into a food-induced sleep.

"Do you think…" Fujita was still anxious, "He'll try to kill us while we sleep?"

Kiba laughed at the thought, "Well, if he does, he'll be a gentleman and we won't even know about it. Come on, kid, get some rest…"

And after a long string of racing thoughts and worries, Fujita was overcome by sleep.

In the middle of the night Kiba's eyes batted open groggily and beheld Sasuke adding more wood to the fire. A small bag that he supposed belonged to the Uchiha sat a short distance away. Sasuke had no bed roll, so he made himself comfortable and laid back against the bag. He slipped his arms beneath his head and stared up at the plume of campfire smoke that rose into the sky in gray tendrils.

Kiba rolled onto his side to face his former teammate.

"I'm sure you agree," He said, "That it's kind of weird for you to be here."

"I agree." Sasuke replied.

"Are you hanging around just so you can hear about Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Me and the kid have a long return trip ahead of us now."

"I can see that."

Kiba sighed, and then propped his chin up with his hand. He then added, "So…I guess you really don't care that I'm around, huh? Or what I went through to try to get you back?"

A few beats passed before Sasuke answered, "It's good that you're alive."

Kiba chuckled. _'I seriously doubt he meant that in a nice way!' _He thought to himself.

"It's good that I'm alive because I'll be able to tell you about Sakura, right?" Kiba prodded.

Sasuke turned his head to stare at Kiba. Flames divided them. Low, flickering flames.

"That's why." Sasuke confirmed.

'_I figured as much…' _Kiba proceeded, "Well…did you ever consider me your friend at all?"

The ex-teammate continued to stare but said nothing. It was sort of polite of him not to answer that question. Either way, it would sting. He had still defected from Leaf and caused damage; whether they were friends or not.

Kiba rolled onto his back again, refusing to let grief settle in. He really couldn't tell how the Uchiha felt about this situation. He did not know what was worse: being helpless in returning Sasuke to the village, or not being acknowledged or cared for in any way after _all _their time as Team 7. _'I still can't believe I spoke about this sort of thing to both Tama and Fujita…I mean, really? Is there some sort of cosmic clock that has my misery on a timer? I just can't get through to him. I knew it would be this way…but it really bites…'_

After a long silence Kiba spoke up again, "Sasuke, look…I'm not gonna try to bring you back. I actually _want _you to do what you have to do. And though you make it seem like you don't need anyone's help…" He glanced over to the other boy, "You and I both know you can't do it by yourself."

A _tch _sound escaped the Uchiha. He then retorted, "You can't even begin to fathom how much my power has grown. I _will _make Itachi pay."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…tell me something I don't know…" Kiba yawned.

Sasuke scowled, "Do you want me to kill you?"

Kiba chuckled again, "No. Not really, no. Honestly, though, Sakura would be more upset about me being dead than you never coming back, probably. Yeah, actually…she'd be devastated to lose me. Think about that for a while…"

"You tempt your fate." Sasuke growled.

"Pft! Are you serious?" Kiba looked over to the Uchiha, very amused that he was getting _some _kind of emotion out of him, "You don't _want _to make her sad! Not after all that bullshit you put her through! There's a lot going on in Sakura's life, and if you really care about her, you'll get your act together!"

Sasuke looked away again, but his eyes roamed. The smoke, the trees, the insects darting by in the night air…His thoughts had taken off like a runaway train and Kiba was watching it occur.

'_I can't believe this is happening.' _Kiba thought, taken aback, _'Maybe I __**can **__say stuff to get through to him! He cares. He cares enough about her to be unsure of himself…so…what do I do now?'_

Kiba glanced over to Fujita who was slumbering quietly a few paces away. Akamaru was spread out beside him, his flank rising and falling with peaceful breaths. Across the fire pit, Sasuke was trying to rest but could not snap out of his spiraling contemplation. Kiba approved.

"If I even begin to tell you about what Sakura's been doing since you left…" Kiba halted his words and then shook his head, "Forget it. You couldn't take it. You're not here for her anyway…you're just completing some stupid mission for people who are just trying to use you. It's too bad you don't try to help the people who really care about you."

The Inuzuka stretched out his arm and added another branch to the fire. He readjusted himself to be closer to Akamaru and Fujita, and then murmured over his shoulder, "Take it easy, Sasuke."

And the Uchiha stayed still for a very long time before letting out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes. For some goddamn reason, he thought to himself, Kiba had a point.

* * *

By morning Sasuke had disappeared again. The fire had been reduced to cinders, and the weather had vastly improved. A clear sky shone overhead. Kiba judged that Sasuke would act quickly to locate his target before more Kumo nin arrived to investigate what had happened along the border. He and Fujita were packed and ready to set out. They really could have just gone home…

"Kid, I know this is going to sound absolutely ludicrous, but…" Kiba's expression was grim, "I think we need to try to do something about Sasuke."

Fujita looked alarmed, "Why is that?"

"Because last night I said some things that made him _think,_ or maybe even reconsider what he's been doing." Kiba told him, "It really is a long-shot. This mission report is going to look terrible as it is, but at least we can spice it up by saying we tried."

"We will be taking a great risk."

"I know." Kiba nodded gravely, "I definitely want you to stay away from all fighting if possible. This was my decision, not yours, and I don't want you to pay for it. Something tells me that if this kind of an opportunity shows up out of the blue…we damn well better take it…"

Fujita nodded, accepting the new course of action, "Yes, Kiba-kun. I think so too! I will do my best not to compromise our mission, and if I do get hurt or killed…"

"Just shut up, will you? You're gonna be fine!" Kiba barked, upset at the mention of harm coming to his young teammate. He turned to his ninken, "Let's start tracking Sasuke, alright boy?"

Akamaru yapped in understanding and set his nose to the ground to pick up the scent. Kiba already had it filling his nostrils. Sasuke had not been gone for very long.

After Fujita had activated his Byakugan to assist the search, the group set out. Following Sasuke's path would lead them directly into Lightning Country territory, a place they had been expressly warned not to go.

* * *

Akamaru directed them over the crest of the mountain, and on the far side they feasted their eyes on a sheer drop marked with cliff ledges and eagle nests. Clouds floated lazily in and above the canyon. Kiba quickly got a bad feeling about the place. The Hidden Cloud Village was still a way's off…but that didn't mean that shinobi were not prowling these parts. If Sasuke was here, Kiba thought, he was probably close to finding the person who had betrayed Sound.

Fujita pointed to a rope-and-board bridge that connected their side of the canyon to the other. "This is the only bridge that I can see in this valley…we will have to be careful when we are returning…" The Hyuga reported.

"Got it." Kiba acknowledged, "Let's get moving."

The bridge seemed new and very stable when they crossed it. Fujita began to feel butterflies humming around in his stomach, troubled by being so far into enemy territory. Akamaru's acute sense of smell led them in a small circle, but after a short bark the dog began sprinting through a patch of forest to the west. Fujita checked their surroundings with the Byakugan for good measure. He held out his hand and silently mouthed, "_Wait!_"

Kiba and his dog froze, hidden in the darkness of the pines. Beyond the tree-line there was a lookout station that was built into the cliffside. Two Cloud shinobi had halted Sasuke in a clearing in front of the outpost. Though Kiba could see words being exchanged he could not hear them clearly. He got the impression things were going to escalate.

Fujita crouched beside Akamaru, staring out into the grassy field. His hands rested on the dog's shoulders apprehensively, pulling at fur. As they held still Kiba did his best to assess the situation.

From the look of it, two chunin had discovered Sasuke. They appeared to be about his age, Kiba estimated, and they had the characteristic dark skin of people of the Cloud Village. The kunoichi who was exchanging harsh words with Sasuke had red hair tied back in a bandana. Her sharp eyes held Sasuke's gaze fearlessly. The boy beside her was quiet and chewed anxiously on a lollipop. They were both carrying large swords on their backs. Kiba was trying to square himself with this information.

'_If I had to put money on who was going to win this fight…I would put it all on Sasuke, but…' _He observed the lookout tower a short distance away, _'There is no way in hell those Kumo nin don't have backup waiting for them…and Sasuke probably wants to get at whoever is in that tower anyway…'_

From the corner of his eye Kiba regarded Fujita, _'I've got to keep the kid out of sight if I can…Cloud ninja are always looking to one-up other ninja villages…and they have been after the Byakugan for quite a while.' _He looked ahead again, grimacing, _'Worst of all…if Sasuke __**does **__lose this one…__**Cloud **__will be taking the credit for his capture and use him as a huge bargaining chip…once they conclude dissecting the Sharingan.'_

The situation was bleak from all angles. The chances of catching Sasuke and returning him back to Leaf were close to zero…but if by a stroke of terrible luck he were to end up in the clutches of Kumogakure… _'The Hokage will want to rip my head off and kick it across the village if she hears me utter those words…' _He shuddered, marveling at what a precarious position he was put in presently. Running away would be the safest bet at this point…but if Sasuke was overwhelmed by Cloud ninja and taken, he would be held accountable for inaction. _'I'm not getting my head ripped off today!'_

He was getting a very, very weird feeling that there was someone stronger than Sasuke in that lookout…who was fully aware that the young chunin had stumbled across the missing Uchiha. Kiba did not want to dismiss the gut instinct.

"Pst!" Kiba whispered to his teammate, "Keep watch now…this is all going to turn to shit momentarily. If we see Sasuke doing well on his own we can leave."

"Why on earth would we want that?" Fujita was incredulous.

"Because it's one thing if he stays a missing-nin, but it's a whole new game if the Cloud Village captures him." Kiba explained, "I'm sorry that this has turned into a status-quo issue, but trust me, we don't want _that _happening."

Understanding the implications, Fujita nodded. A moment later shouting broke out in the clearing. The Leaf ninja and dog tensed, watching as Sasuke raced at the two Cloud ninja.

He breathed out a fireball that parted the kunoichi and her partner in opposite directions. Kiba recognized that Sasuke was intending to pick them off separately. The boy chunin was bitterly locked with Sasuke in close-quarter's combat for a short time before the Sharingan began reading his moves.

The Kumo nin cried out as he was pummeled, and Sasuke lashed out with a move Kiba had never seen before. He made a Chidori that rained down _senbon needles _onto his opponent, paralyzing him. The boy was doubled-over, hollering for his partner, "Karui! Karui!"

She dove in swiftly, swinging her blade just an inch shy from Sasuke's face. Kiba and Fujita balked at her speed that was suddenly boosted by chakra or adrenalin, and watched as she slashed at Sasuke with deadly precision. He drew his own sword, countering her blows, and they danced around on the field as the other Cloud ninja recovered.

"Let's go, Omoi!" Karui shouted, and while evading the spiraling fire jutsu that Sasuke unleashed, the two coordinated. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Karui and Omoi caught Sasuke on both sides. His Sharingan saw the move, and he blocked appropriately, but their swords locked his weapon between their blades and wrenched it out of his grip. Sasuke's sword flew over the field with a whistle and stuck sharply in a tree branch.

Kiba then understood. The Cloud ninja were sword experts, and by the look of it, Sasuke was still developing his technique. His opponents had a considerable advantage over him in that respect. Sasuke's ninjutsu, on the other hand, gave them a headache.

Fire encircled them and another volley of _Chidori senbon _pelted down. Kiba could have sworn that would have caught the two, but substitutions were demolished instead. The two chunin had caught onto Sasuke's strategy, and were sure to avoid his efforts to divide them. Together their attacks were relentless and unpredictable; barely kept at a distance by Sasuke's Sharingan.

Sasuke ducked beneath Karui's swordstrike when Omoi, the timid chunin, broke character without warning. He tripped Sasuke with a sliding tackle. Kiba bolted to intervene. Sasuke recovered quickly, rolling to his feet, but by then Karui had caught him.

A moment before Karui could put real force into her swing, Kiba caught her sword between his hands, stopping it from coming down on Sasuke. Not wasting a moment, Sasuke regrouped and began chasing after Omoi. Karui stared Kiba down, her golden eyes revealing shock for a moment, "Where did _you _come from? What do you think you're doing!"

"I just don't want Cloud to get credit for Sasuke's capture." Kiba grunted, struggling against her force as blood slipped from his hands and down his arms, "Don't expect me to make it easy for you."

"Butt out of this, Leaf!"

Kiba yanked Karui with a sudden burst of strength, keeping the sword clamped flat-ways in his palms with chakra, and then jerked back. In a display of chakra control he never thought he could pull off, he snapped her blade in half. He jumped back, tossing away the sword-piece while she screeched in rage. _'I think that about did it…'_

Their taijutsu was near evenly matched, although Kiba felt that Tama hit just a _bit _harder and _far _more thoughtfully. Karui's fury reduced her insight, and Kiba kept a level head as he manipulated her farther away from her screaming teammate _"Karui! He-eeelp!" _as Sasuke accosted him with numerous jutsu.

Akamaru bounded out from the shelter of the forest and transformed, aiding his master with attacks. Kiba and his ninken out-speeded her with _Gatsuuga _and met her punches with tenacity, and while Kiba took a few blows, he held his ground.

Kiba looked past Karui's head as she charged at him, and he made eye contact with Sasuke. In an instant of mutual understanding, Sasuke abandoned Omoi and moved up behind the kunoichi. Kiba ditched his fight with a moment to spare as _Chidori senbon _stuck into Karui from behind. She howled in pain and then collapsed, flailing on the ground for a moment before her muscles betrayed her. She called out to Omoi to retreat, but Sasuke and Kiba, with Akamaru in toe, had already pounced on him.

'_This feels kind of wrong…ganging up on these poor guys.' _Kiba checked in briefly with his moral compass, _'What right do I have to help Sasuke? It won't change anything between us. Maybe I should have just sent a message to Leaf for back-up…'_

Omoi struggled valiantly, keeping his opponents at sword's length, but was no match physically for Sasuke and Kiba combined. The boy was thoroughly cornered, and Kiba could see Omoi's eyes stray to where Karui lay on the far side of the field. He was worried, Kiba could see, but he also seemed as if he were _waiting for something_. Kiba's gut feeling came back.

To Kiba's surprise, a snake darted out from one of Sasuke's sleeves. It coiled around Omoi and held tight as the boy tumbled, landing face-first on the ground. Kiba was thankful that Sasuke was not interested in killing either of the chunin, _'That could provoke another international incident…'_ Kiba then considered Fujita, who was tucked away in the forest. He must not have been happy about what he was watching. It certainly didn't look like Kiba had been trying to bring Sasuke in or prevent Kumo from capturing him…rather he seemed to have been helping Sasuke achieve his own agenda. _'That kid is probably fed up with me by now. Huh…well at least he listened to me.'_

He glanced sidelong to Akamaru. The dog was growling and his fur had bristled. Another Cloud shinobi, an adult jounin by the look of it, had appeared just outside of the entrance of the outpost. He, like Karui and Omoi, was dark skinned and had a sword with him. His expression was utterly calm, and Kiba assumed the arrival of this shinobi was what his intuition had been trying to warn him of. Sasuke had a few seconds to take stock of the newcomer as well.

Without any introduction whatsoever the jounin began a long-distance attack. A dozen white beams of light shot towards them and Kiba noticed Sasuke's muscles twitch, trying to decide whether or not to move. Kiba elected to flee and Sasuke quickly chose to do the same. Unfortunately, the lightning-style laser beams followed after them as they changed directions and ran.

A heartbeat before the inevitable impact, Sasuke used another Chidori-like technique to shield himself. The beams, though buffered, blasted him back and off his feet. Kiba, on the other hand, had no way to defend against the strange ability. He raised his arms and braced himself just before Akamaru leapt in the way. The brunt force of the attack hit his dog and then barreled into him as well. He hit the ground screaming, hoping that Akamaru was alright. It felt like he had hugged a live fuse box.

Akamaru whimpered in the grass but was in good condition, Kiba assessed. He leapt back up, "Stay!" and his jaw dropped when he saw Sasuke again. He had pulled Karui up by her hair and pressed his sword (retrieved from the tree branch) against her throat. He was sending a very clear message to the jounin. Kiba, of course, would not stand for it.

"Let go of her!" He tackled Sasuke, a bit too recklessly, and was clipped in the arm with the blade's edge. They tumbled over Karui who was helpless in the grass, and Kiba heard her gasp before she shouted, "**Darui**!"

'_Jeez…all of their names are alike.' _Kiba thought, and then he felt Sasuke yank him up to his feet by the collar of his jacket.

"If you want to do this the hard way," Sasuke hissed furiously, "Then _you _can get fried by his Kekkei Genkai while I finish him off. **Don't **get in my way, Kiba!"

"I _won't_ if you'd just put me down already!" Kiba growled, and was promptly set down, "But you aren't killing any innocent bystanders on my watch!"

They were just in time for the next volley of light-beams, _'So it's a Kekkei Genkai, huh?'_

Before they could determine the best defense against the beams tracking them, Fujita appeared several meters directly in front of them. Kiba felt his heart jump into his throat, _'He's lost it!'_

He and Sasuke looked on equally stunned as the small boy took his stance.

"Hakkesho: Kaiten!" The boy threw himself into a terrific spin, and his ultimate defense deflected the light-beams into various directions into the ground and tress. When he stopped he swayed on his feet, not capable of much more. Kiba could hardly believe Fujita had pulled it off, and he was also appreciative that he was willing risk himself in an ugly fight.

Sasuke flicked two shuriken off to his right and into the trees. They severed a hidden wire and triggered a trap that had been set near the entrance of the lookout. Dozens and dozens of paper bombs flared to life, but Darui had been expecting them, and he drew his sword as he leapt away from the blast.

Sasuke had finally caught him in close-quarters, and his blade extended into a long Chidori-spear that _just nearly _had Darui, though he had blocked it with his broadsword. Kiba pondered if Sasuke was considering his Cursed Seal release to put more pressure on the jounin, but he didn't even have time for that. Darui, shouting, let black lightning in the shape of a cat lash out at Sasuke. His Chidori-defense cracked pathetically and the Uchiha crumpled, not having expected the brutal assault.

Darui's light-beams shot across the field again, and Fujita attempted a second Kaiten that held for a few moments before puttering out. The liquid-energy beams hit him and then crashed into Kiba, blurring his vision with light as he fell.

He saw Sasuke far off, unmoving on the ground, Fujita falling gracefully to the grass, and then the blue sky overhead as he fell back. Then it was dark.

* * *

When he came to Kiba he didn't move. Even before his eyes peeked open he could feel his hands bound behind his back; his ankles were tied to the legs of the stool he was sitting on. His eyes opened just a fraction. He was in a small room made of white stone and plaster, and the door was on the far wall in front of him. Kiba squeezed his eyes shut again. There was someone sitting beside him, patting his arm down with a wet cloth. He could feel his hands had been bandaged.

'_Oh God, please, no…not now.'_ He realized that he was a captive. It was not as unbearable as he had imagined, but it was every bit as frightening. _'Where the hell am I? And where is Akamaru and the kid?!' _Not to mention Sasuke, who was an item of conflict currently in the **wrong **hands.

He honestly had no idea how long he had been out. For all he knew, they had been detained within the Cloud Village, beyond the hope of being rescued. Leaf would have to negotiate for their release and trade something of value for Sasuke, _'If they feel like forking him over…'_

Then the second wave of horrible thoughts hit him. The odds of Kumo intending to free Fujita were also slim, _'That's right…he's a Main House Hyuga…so they finally have the Byakugan! Two doujutsu in one day! Oh man I have royally fucked this up…' _

Kiba felt tears of frustration build up behind his eyes. So what if his dad wanted to return to the family? He would never get the chance to see him. He had failed to foresee any of the good things in the future, and had foolishly traded them for helping Sasuke. He had failed Fujita, who was young, talented, and selfless. His attachment to Sasuke had ruined everything.

"Hey, I know you're awake so open your eyes."

Kiba blinked, and looked at Karui who was seated on a stool beside him. Behind her his jacket had been hung on a wall-peg. She rung out the towel she had been using to clean the blood from his arm, and then draped it on the edge of the water bowl. There was a knock at the door and a ninja who he did not recognize entered the room. He had Akamaru with him. Sure the poor dog's feet were hogtied and his muzzle roped shut, but he was alert and glowing with health.

"This mutt goes with the Inuzuka kid?"

"Yeah," Karui confirmed, "Just lay him down there, gently."

The Cloud ninja put Akamaru down beside Kiba's stool and then left, shutting the door behind him. Karui sighed heavily while she bent down to pick up a jar of ointment. She smeared the pale gel over the cut on Kiba's arm. It was extremely soothing. He let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. Karui paused, catching his gaze with her molten gold eyes. They were fearsome.

"Is that better?" She asked.

Kiba nodded weakly. When he had tackled Sasuke, it hadn't occurred to him how badly the sword had nicked him. He was unsure of what to say. He figured it was best to stay silent until he knew his captor a bit better. Karui wrapped his arm with bandages, knotted them, and then stood. She leaned against the wall and her expression was stern.

"There are some things you're going to tell me, Inuzuka-san."

"You've got that right, lady."

"It's _Karui_, dog-breath."

"Alright then, and the name's Kiba, because I knew you were wondering."

"I wasn't." She said flatly.

From his place on the floor Akamaru wagged his tail. He was _way_ too relaxed to be a hostage.

"Tch! Hey!" Kiba hissed to his canine companion, "Knock it off! She's not friendly, so don't you dare be nice to her, Akamaru!"

Karui appeared very smug for a moment, but then continued, "As I was saying, there are some things you are going to tell me now. First of all, why were you with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Well…that's really complicated, but yeah, I owe you that answer."

"Then start talking."

"Primarily, I wanted to bring him back to the Leaf village so that he could own up for everything he's done." Kiba admitted, "That wasn't going to jive with him getting snatched by Cloud ninja, you know?"

"I can understand that, but you were risking a lot just for one missing-nin. You interfering with our battle could have gotten you and your partner killed." Karui reasoned, "Really, how bone-headed are you? That guy is justnot worth it."

"I guess…it was a reflex. He and I were once teammates."

"Hmm…the truth comes out…" She shuffled her feet for a second, and then said, "It showed. When I saw you two fighting together, at least for a little while…you were in sync with each other. I'm still trying to achieve that with Omoi."

"Yeah? Well hopefully you don't get death threats like I do."

There was a silence, but Kiba could tell it was only because she was suppressing a chuckle.

"Okay then, how did you find Sasuke initially?"

"The kid and I were returning to Konoha after a mission when we happened across him." Kiba hung his head, "I knew that we didn't really have a prayer in returning him to the village. It was a rash decision on my part."

"It was. So, what's the name of the genin who was with you?"

Kiba tensed and said nothing. At this point, he felt it was much worse to divulge information about Fujita than Sasuke.

"Come on, we know he's a Hyuga."

"Really? Well I bet you're pleased about that."

Karui scowled at him, "Look, we aren't deliberately hunting for the Byakugan these days. I personally couldn't care less. I just want to know the kid's name."

"I'm not telling you."

"I suggest you _don't _be difficult."

"Too bad."

Karui shot off of the wall, caught Kiba by the shoulders, and pushed him (stool and all) down to the floor with a _thud_. Kiba wriggled uselessly beneath her for a moment and then gave up. She brought her face close to his. She was wild-eyed.

"**I **don't take shit from _anybody. _I _won't _be taking it from you, Inuzuka. You **will **cooperate, understand?"

"Sure I understand! But I don't want to sell out my teammate! It's my fault he's in this situation…I don't want him to pay for my poor choices."

Karui stared at him for a while before she closed her eyes, respecting what he had said. She stood and pulled Kiba upright by his shirt. Akamaru continued wagging his tail.

"I see. Will it put you at ease to know that we only need your names so someone can come pick you up? Captain Darui sent a messenger hawk to the Leaf Village. We knew you didn't want to be mixed up with the Uchiha."

"Oh." Kiba looked down, "That's…good I guess. But then…why are you keeping me tied up?"

She smiled puckishly at him, "It's for good measure. We just want to be sure no unnecessary brawls start in this lookout. Just try to relax for a while until we get in contact with your people."

'_We're in the lookout we fought outside of! So we didn't go that far after all…' _Kiba sighed. He nodded to Karui and took her advice, trying to relax.

"So…you aren't going to do anything to the kid?"

"What? No. There are new treaties forbidding us from harming any member of the Hyuga clan." Karui replied, "Besides, he's practically a baby. My team would never allow such a thing…that's not what our sensei would want us to do."

"Thank you." He said sincerely, "And his name is Fujita, by the way."

"Good, that's all I really needed to know. Rest for now." She picked up the water bowl and made her way to the door.

"Karui, wait."

The kunoichi looked back at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry about your sword."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'll get it repaired. I've…never seen anybody snap a sword with bare hands. It was ballsy."

And with that she exited the room. Kiba could hear the door being locked from the outside. He heaved a sigh, looking over to Akamaru's spot on the floor. The dog whined lowly. Akamaru shifted to get comfortable and his eyes expressed to Kiba, _'What happens now?'_

"Well…" Kiba said quietly, "I guess we sit and wait until they let us out…" He reflected on how Karui had mentioned nothing about what they intended to do with Sasuke.

"They'll probably keep Sasuke…" He mused to his dog, adding, "And I guess this was all just a big waste of effort on our part, right boy?"

His dog replied with a quiet, dismayed sound. Akamaru was just as conscious of the situation as his master was.

"Yeah…I thought I was doing decent with my new leadership role, but I messed it up big time. I'll be lucky if I get another significant mission after this. Tsunade-sama will be angry and so will Kakashi-sensei…ugh, I don't even want to _think _of what Sakura-chan will say to me. If only I had the guts to salvage this clusterfuck _before _Leaf arrives to pick us up!"

Akamaru held still as he listened.

There was silence before Kiba regarded his ninken and said, "Though this hasn't been completely terrible…Karui was beautiful wasn't she?"

Akamaru wagged his tail again at the mention of the kunoichi.

* * *

Kiba was dozing lightly as the moon rose in the sky. Akamaru made a soft sound to wake him and Kiba stirred, instantly aware of his surroundings again. The moonbeams coming from the window at his back elongated his shadow in the room, making him consider how much time had passed, _'I don't know if they sent a message to Konoha or not by now…or how long it will be before we're picked up. Did they explain what's happening to Fujita? He may still be freaking out wherever they are keeping him.'_

Come to think of it, he really didn't feel like being rescued. He would much rather free himself…however unlikely that was. He glanced to his dog companion, "Hey, Akamaru, can you move at all?"

A frustrated _mmmrmmm _whimper was a negative response. Kiba sighed, "Guess you won't be chewing us out of here…but maybe I can…"

Kiba, estimating the height of the stool, guessed that he could feasibly get his ropes off. _'Well here I go! It's time to embarrass myself!'_

He fell back with a _womp, _wincing as he pinned his arms against the hard stone floor. The bonds around his wrists and ankles were very stubborn, _'If only I could get my arms in __**front **__of me so I could bite at these…' _He wriggled and squirmed as quietly as he could, ignoring Akamaru's huffing sounds beside him. Kiba rolled to his side and pulled his knees to his chest, desperately attempting to pull the stool through his looped arms.

'_Gods above…this sucks!'_ He felt his shoulders straining and the rough wood of the stool grated against the skin of his aching arms. He writhed and grunted, eventually getting stuck in the awkward position. He took a break, exhausted by the foolish-looking effort. _'I thought I was pretty flexible but this is just cruel…if I am stuck here looking like this when they get back, I am going to jump off of something later. Something __**really **__high…I will __**not **__look like a buffoon in front of these people!'_

With a burst of determination and energy, he bucked and pushed his legs (with the damn stool attached) through the loop of his arms successfully. He panted, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder and prayed that he had not dislocated it. Akamaru's tail was thumping excitedly. Kiba grinned. While still on the floor, he raised his arms up and began to gnaw through the ropes securing his wrists. His magnificent teeth made short work of them.

In focused silence, Kiba untied his legs and then moved to Akamaru. While cautioning his ninken to be very quiet, he released him, _'That went better than expected! Hopefully no one heard me flopping around…'_

As if on cue, a shadow passed over the crack below the door and Kiba heard the clicking of the lock. _'Now that's just fucking unfair! I have some awful timing don't I?'_

He and Akamaru stood patiently, intending to be polite to the Cloud ninja who had stopped by to check on them, _'I'll say I just didn't want to be tied up anymore…they might buy that…'_

To his relief, it was Sasuke who entered after picking the door with a metal tool. Sasuke regarded him, a bit surprised there was no need to untie his former teammate.

The relief faded, however, and turned into dread as Kiba observed that Sasuke was a) moving about the Cloud lookout, b) nonchalantly setting him free and c) had blood slathered on his hands and shirt.

"I finished off my target." Sasuke informed him, "Now let's get the hell out of here."

Kiba, scowling, grabbed his jacket off of the wall peg and pulled it on, "Shit…"

* * *

The two of them peaked around the corner of the detainee wing, finding the next moonlit hallway empty. On silent feet they slinked onward, and Akamaru sniffed frequently to check for any nearby guards.

"So," Kiba whispered, "How did you do that? We were only in here for a few hours…you didn't even get caught!"

"The guards of my cell are still trapped in my genjutsu…and a few doors down from where I was kept I located the traitor. I woke him from his sleep."

"How nice of you..." Kiba did his best not to show revulsion of how Sasuke had so easily assassinated someone.

Akamaru paused and indicated that a sentry was passing by an adjacent corridor. Once the guard was gone Kiba asked his ninken to begin tracking Fujita's scent.

"Just leave him," Sasuke said harshly, "They'll send him back to Leaf anyway."

"I don't want to risk it. Besides, I've been leading him on this mission and I don't want to set a shitty example by running away."

Sasuke frowned at Kiba and then sighed. Just about everything Kiba said now had a double-meaning that often jabbed at Sasuke's betrayal of the Leaf Village. He did not argue, and he followed as Kiba and Akamaru navigated to another detainee block. Fujita's cell was the first in a row of many.

Abruptly, a Cloud ninja exited the stairwell across the way and got an unexpected eyeful of Kiba, Akamaru and Sasuke crouched in front of the prisoner's room. Kiba cringed and waited for a shout of warning or an attack but neither came. Instead, Sasuke had locked his hypnotic stare with the newcomer's, catching him in a genjutsu. The man slumped on the steps and went limp.

"Good one." Kiba said and held out his hand to Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke gave him the lock-picking tool he had used earlier and Kiba went straight to work, fiddling around with it. Fujita jumped up in surprise when the door swung open. He had not been tied up at all and had been resting comfortably on a cot. Kiba gestured with his head that it was time to leave, "Come on, kid! We're not sticking around."

Fujita opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. Both his travel pack and Kiba's had been stashed beneath the cot, and they pulled on their bags without a word.

The Hyuga stepped out into the hallway and pointed down the corridor from whence they came, "I was observing this place with my Byakugan earlier…there's an exit that way."

Before Kiba could consider it Sasuke objected, "No. You never leave a stronghold like that. Find a place they haven't tapped with traps or chakra."

Kiba shrugged. Sasuke probably had a point. He had been up to no good for quite a while now and was accustomed to escaping successfully. Fujita used his Byakugan again and then took off, picking a winding route of hallways and halting on occasion to avoid guards. They arrived at a window and Fujita undid the latch and swung it open, "From where the sentries are stationed they will not be able to see this window easily. It isn't booby-trapped either."

Sasuke, taking his word for it, leapt without any hesitation. Kiba and his companions followed and plummeted a fair distance before landing in soft grass. After making certain that they wouldn't be seen again, they continued and made a break for it into the forest beyond the clearing. The fresh night air rejuvenated them.

"Wait a second," Kiba said as they darted through the trees, "Sasuke, where was that captain? He didn't try to stop you?"

"No, he wasn't in the tower."

'_Huh. Well that makes no sense…they have a high-profile captive and then one of their most powerful shinobi just desserts the lookout?' _Kiba wondered, _'It doesn't add up. The only reason someone in that position wouldn't be inside of the tower keeping watch would be if…' _His eyes widened, _'He's keeping watch __**outside**__.'_

He motioned to the young Hyuga, "Fujita! Use your Byakugan! I want you to look for-"

"He's here!" The boy cried in terror. He had already been scouting ahead with his blood limit. They all dropped from the trees as laser beams rocketed towards them. Scattering, they made a frantic break for the gorge, and Sasuke deflected some of the beams with a lightning-defense. A few loose beams rounded on them and illuminated Darui in the treetops, intent on putting them in their place.

Kiba skidded to a halt as the last of the lasers screeched past them and blasted the rope-bridge. It collapsed in tatters, and Kiba felt his stomach flip in horror as he realized there was no way for him to get Fujita to safety, _'__**And **__I just spat on their offer to contact Leaf for us…'_

Akamaru and Fujita stood beside him, also terrified, and Kiba regarded Sasuke who landed nearby, _'Was he really worth all of this?'_

An enormous serpent appeared after a hasty summoning, and Sasuke directed it to lunge (a considerable distance) across the chasm and it bit into a tree on the other side. While very unappealing, it would act as a makeshift bridge.

"Go." Sasuke demanded, releasing his Cursed Seal form, "This is my battle. You've done enough for me."

Kiba clenched his fists, conflicted, "You expect me to just leave you here?"

"You have to, you're setting an example for that kid," Sasuke was implying Fujita, "Don't be like me."

There was no time for him to act otherwise. Kiba turned quickly and crossed over with Fujita and Akamaru. Once across, the snake coiled up and rounded on Darui, who was clashing furiously with Sasuke. There was nothing more he could do, he acknowledged. Kiba ran swiftly, keeping his emotions in check as Fujita and Akamaru matched his pace.

The darkness of the woods swallowed them as lights erupted in the valley.

* * *

A short time before dawn they were still moving, covered in dirt, bramble and sweat. They had reached the slopes they had originally found Sasuke on. It was quite startling when a trap triggered as they went by, and although they were able to avoid it, it had completely jostled what remained of their nerves. Akamaru remained vigilant for any traps that the Cloud ninja had been unable to disarm.

They ventured more cautiously down the rocky mountainside. Kiba chose his footing carefully and checked frequently to make sure that his companions were following the path he picked out. _'What a nightmare that was. That's the last time I try to go above and beyond the call of duty.'_

As they hiked Kiba glanced over to the younger genin. He was troubled to see tears sliding down Fujita's cheeks. The boy cried in silence, clearly overwhelmed by all he had been through.

"Hey kid," Kiba said quietly, "Are you okay? We can stop if you want."

Fujita did stop and covered his face with his arm. Akamaru stood beside him as the boy took in several shuddering breaths. He wiped at his eyes, trying to get a grip.

"I bet you feel like you just finished off a stupidly dangerous goose-chase, huh?" Kiba asked, empathizing with the young genin. He was disappointed in himself, so it would not be news to him if Fujita was as well.

Fujita shook his head, "No, Kiba-san…I know that you did the best you could. You wanted to change things. It was just…a lot more than we had bargained for."

Kiba walked up to his teammate and patted him on the back, "I know and I'm sorry for everything. I'll try to make it up to you."

Akamaru nudged the boy's hand to solicit a head-pat and Fujita complied, calming down. They continued on as the sun began to rise, feeling more optimistic as they approached the Fire Country. At the base of the mountain they took a rest beside a bubbling stream and filled their canteens.

They washed up briefly and Kiba took the time to spear fish for a meal. They had not eaten in over a day. The boys could hardly wait for the fish to come off of the fire before they sank their teeth into the food, burning their eager mouths. Akamaru caught a rabbit for himself, preferring it to fish.

'_Good, we can fill up now in the early morning and if we push ourselves…I bet we can make it back to Leaf sometime today.' _Kiba thought to himself, _'This is assuming we don't get jumped by any other ninja, of course.'_

He glanced over to Fujita who was eating happily. _'That poor kid was in tears before. I can't blame him…there have been a few missions which made me want to cry too. I don't want to put him through anymore. He did what I asked and he could have lost his life doing it…'_

"You think you'll have rested enough after this?" Kiba asked the boy, "We can make it a straight shot to Leaf from here if you're up to it."

Fujita nodded, "Of course! I'm ready to go home."

"Me too."

After they ate and packed up they followed the shortest course Kiba was able to plot. They moved with delirious speed, desperate to see familiar lands, and felt comforted by the wind at their backs. Kiba kept his mind clear, unwilling to dwell on regrets about the mission. Once Fujita was safely in the Leaf Village then he would let his guard down, but not a moment sooner.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they had breached the Fire Country. They stopped near a narrow stretch of river for a rest. Fujita's mood had greatly improved and he stretched out on a patch of grass on the riverbank. Akamaru frolicked around for a short while before he flopped down beside the young genin.

Kiba was considering a nap as well but he caught a whiff of something disconcerting in the breeze. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end. First, he had smelled what was certainly Sasuke's scent mixed with blood, but soon after he felt the terrible energy accompanying it. Kiba stared up the river and Fujita looked at his teammate's back curiously.

"Fujita," Kiba's voice was firm, "Stay here with Akamaru."

"What is it, Kiba-san?"

"Sasuke followed us. I'm not sure how he got away from that captain from Cloud…" He sighed, "But I'm going to make sure he doesn't become a problem for us."

The boy nodded, "I understand."

Akamaru sat obediently beside Fujita and watched as Kiba ventured away.

'_I could just run away from him. There's no way he would follow us all the way back to the village.' _Kiba thought to himself, _'He's probably banged up too. Jeez…if he came all the way here to find me I shouldn't be taking that lightly.'_

He stopped at a tree stump and sat down. If his nose was correct, Sasuke was only a few meters away. He tried to relax. It helped when he felt the terrible chakra radiating from Sasuke's Cursed Seal diminish. Sure enough, when Sasuke appeared he looked normal enough…except with bruises and cuts that had barely scabbed over. He was trying to conceal his exhaustion.

"This is kind of out of the way for you, isn't it?" Kiba pointed out.

"It is…though we didn't have a proper goodbye." His tone oozed sarcasm.

The comment broke through the damn of anger and regret Kiba had been holding back. He was completely worn down from the tangent into Cloud territory. He leapt to his feet and snarled, "**Don't **get me started on your _proper goodbyes _you motherfucker! You don't know the first thing about them!"

Sasuke seemed unruffled by the outburst. He was struggling to stay on his feet; however he could not afford to show any weakness lest he invite Kiba to try his luck at strangling him. He stood in front of his former teammate who was bristling with rage. Sasuke knew he had worn out his welcome.

After calming down slightly, Kiba broke the silence again, "What? You want to come home now?"

"No."

"Oh? You had me going there, for a second."

"Sakura."

"You have got to me kidding me," Kiba murmured, his voice rising, "You have the _nerve _to ask about her when you have no intentions of returning to Leaf? You insult her! She is too busy saving people's lives to even think about you!"

"Is she really training with Tsunade, then?"

"Yes, she is."

Sasuke's expression seemed as close to happy as it could get, considering his facial muscles were frozen.

"What have _you_ been doing then?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba was taken aback, _'Whoa, what should I say? He can't actually care, but…'_

"You know…helping the village and the people who need me." He said scathingly, "Oh wait, you don't know how to do that, do you?"

Sasuke glowered at him, his face finally unfrozen, and said, "I suggest you chose your words more carefully. I have been incredibly patient with you. Now tell me what Sakura has been doing."

"I already told you that you can't handle it."

"You underestimate me."

"Well, I'm just gauging it by how you are choosing to deal with your older brother. My guess is that you just don't have what it takes to rise above your pain for the sake of others." Kiba was quiet for a moment, "She's moved on, if you want to know."

"She wants to be with me."

"She _did._" Kiba acknowledged, "She's stronger now and she relies on herself. Quite frankly, I haven't heard her mention you in a while."

"Tell me the truth."

"The _truth? _Really?" He sighed, "Here it is, then: she loves someone else."

"I'm not convinced."

"I don't _care_ if you're convinced or not. You asked for the truth. She loves Gaara and he's treating her a-heck of a lot better than you-"

He was toppled over before he realized Sasuke had even moved. He was squashed into the leaves and weeds in the underbrush, his lungs deflating from the pressure. A snake coiled around his throat and flicked its tongue against his cheek inquisitively. Sasuke had pinned him and was glaring at him furiously with the Sharingan illuminating his eyes. That was the straw that Kiba absolutely knew would break the camel's back. He would be lucky to live through _this _predicament.

"The fucking _sand-user_? She would never-!"

"_Get off!_" Kiba wheezed breathlessly.

"No." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, pressing a kunai against Kiba's ribcage, "I've been _nice. _I took hits for you and broke you out…but I think I've had enough of you."

"_Asshole! _You **asked**!" Kiba was seeing spots, "Go ahead…kill the messenger who didn't want to _underestimate _you."

Sasuke paused in thought. As it turned out, killing Kiba was not going to improve anything. It was Gaara, Sasuke believed, who had to be dealt with accordingly. He backed off and Kiba sat up, hacking violently and gulping in air.

"Where is Gaara?"

"Why do you need to know?" Kiba growled, "Want to drop by and say _hi_?"

"Exactly."

"He's an elite jounin now."

"I've dealt with those before."

Kiba stood up slowly and brushed leaves and twigs off of his jacket.

"Sasuke…don't you hear yourself? You want to kill a person who Sakura _loves _and who has been doing the right thing by her consistently." He said, adding, "She's better off without you. There's no way a selfish, sadistic bastard is going to make her happy and feel loved. You are out of touch with your priorities…and I am _fucking tired _of trying to help your sorry ass."

"I never asked for help."

"Then why are you with Orochimaru? You training with him doesn't qualify as _help?_"

"It doesn't."

"You are so full of shit." Kiba muttered. Sasuke was too far gone to reach out to. He had earlier believed that Sasuke may have reexamined his actions, but he had only been interested in learning about Sakura. Now that he was aware of what was going on in the kunoichi's life, he was sorry he had asked.

"I've always been your friend." Kiba said, "Now please, if you do care about anyone in this world besides yourself and your crushed feelings…leave us in peace."

And he walked away without looking back.

* * *

More than halfway to the Leaf Village the numbness that had overcome Kiba began to wear off. He could understand why Fujita had cried. The encounter had weighed so heavily on his spirit that he felt like a helpless failure. He had bit off more than he could chew when he had attempted to throw a lasso around Sasuke. It had been utter foolishness.

'_I don't cry. I especially can't cry now that Fujita already had a moment of weakness.' _Kiba thought to himself, _'I would have to trade in my man-card if I endured all of __**that **__crap just to break down now…'_

But it hurt. It hurt so acutely in such a unique, one-sided way that his friendship was the equivalent of dung in the Uchiha's eyes. He had stuck out his neck for Sasuke _again, _and was met with the same disappointment. What could he tell Sakura and Kakashi? _Oh, well, we were rejected again despite our best efforts…but there's always next year! _There was nothing encouraging to be said. He would report with sincerity that Sasuke was as selfish and single-minded as any horrible nukenin running amok.

Their energy reserves were so run down that they did not realize they had entered a patrol area. Kiba, Fujita and Akamaru jumped in surprise when a Black-Ops squadron suddenly encircled them in the treetops. For one insane moment, _they _felt like the criminals.

"Kiba!"

The Inuzuka sighed in relief. Thank goodness Kakashi was with them. His sensei leapt up to him and put a steadying hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looked just as shocked as Kiba and Fujita had.

"_Are you alright?_ What are you even _doing _here? The Hokage _just_ received word from a captain of a Cloud platoon that you went after Sasuke!"

Kiba nodded weakly.

One of the masked Black-Ops spoke, "We were under the impression that you were still in the care of the Cloud. How did you return to the village so quickly?"

Fujita gulped nervously. Kiba spoke up, knowing he was responsible for what had transpired.

"Sasuke broke us out of the lookout." He answered truthfully, "It's a long story and I have _a lot _to answer for, but I would prefer to tell it all to Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi met his gaze confidently and nodded to him. It felt good to have the support of his sensei. At least Kakashi could understand without being told that Kiba had done _everything _in his power to reach out Sasuke. He had a feeling whoever was going to hear his report was going to be less understanding.

* * *

It had been determined that Fujita was not required for a debriefing and he was promptly sent home. Kakashi stood in the corridor outside of Tsunade's office. Kiba was there explaining what had happened to her in a one-on-one session. At times, Tsunade's voice boomed with anger and scolded Kiba for each dumb action he had taken. For the most part, however, her voice was soft as she asked questions. Over an hour passed before Kiba was permitted to leave.

Kiba and Akamaru stepped out of the office. The young man looked wearily at Kakashi, hoping he didn't need to explain again what he had gone through.

"I eavesdropped for a while, so I got the gist of it." Kakashi assured him, "While I agree with the Hokage that you should have immediately sent for help when you found Sasuke…I don't see how you could have acted any other way."

"Thanks I guess."

"That's a compliment, Kiba. Your plight was a tricky one and you did remarkably well."

Kiba's lip quivered for a moment and he looked away, out an open window. He inhaled deeply in order to relax.

"You know what the worst part is, Kaka-sensei? Now I have to explain to Sakura that I blabbed about her while I was under duress. She won't like that." Kiba admitted, "It's a whole new problem, or as Tsunade-sama put it, a new _opportunity _to catch Sasuke if he decides to go after Gaara. It still sucks that I mentioned his name and involved him in this…but I get the feeling…he can probably handle Sasuke."

'_Certainly he can.' _Kakashi acknowledged it inwardly, _'Otherwise he wouldn't have been selected to become the next Kazekage.'_

"I agree. I imagine Gaara will appreciate the advanced-warning and prepare himself." His sensei speculated, "And don't forget, Gaara is well-protected. He has the support of the village, his siblings and Haku-kun standing beside him. Sasuke may want to think twice before acting that rashly."

"Yup. Well…this wasn't so bad. I kind of expected Tsunade-sama to demote me or punish me somehow."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah."

"You kept Fujita in excellent health while devising a way to capture a missing-nin in our Bingo Book. That, to me, sounds like something that should be commended."

"I wish I could say the same, but," Kiba shook his head sadly, putting his fist over his heart, "It feels like I was stabbed here over and over. I don't feel like I accomplished anything. Sasuke really screwed with my head."

"It'll work out, Kiba, you'll see. Now would you like me to walk you home?"

"Nah…I've got it. I'm sure my mom has a thing or two to say to me and I don't want you to be around for that."

"Alright then, I'll be checking in on you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kaka-sensei."

Kiba left, dragging his feet, with his faithful ninja hound trotting beside him. Kakashi watched them round the corner beyond his sight before he looked back at Tsunade who was leaving her office.

"I'm taking a break. My head is _pounding _after listening to all of _that_…" She said as she walked past Kakashi, "By the way…that student of yours is on his way to becoming a chunin. I can hardly believe he did so well all on his own…with a subordinate to protect, no less."

Beneath his mask, Kakashi was smiling proudly, "I am thrilled. He has been exceeding my expectations lately and I guess I am going to have to get used to it."

A small smile spread on Tsunade's face as well, "Indeed. It was even mentioned that when Kiba spoke to Sasuke he was able to make him doubt his course of action. Later Kiba stated that it was all a ruse, but I highly doubt it. If Sasuke was reconsidering his decisions even for a second…there is hope yet. Kiba did well."

"That may be an understatement, Hokage-sama. He just did something neither of us could do."

* * *

_A/N: Hello and thanks for reading! If you need something to hold you over between chapter updates of this story, please go visit The Ocean in a Teacup, my new Seven-Swordsman based tale. I appreciate you sticking with me and your reviews are welcome!_


End file.
